Das Erbe Merlins
by Paddy06
Summary: In ihrem zweiten Schuljahr erleben die Rumtreiber wieder jede Menge. Voldemorts Schatten breitet sich stetig über Großbritannien aus, doch was passiert, wenn das Erbe Merlins in die Hände des größten Schwarzmagiers aller Zeiten fällt?
1. Wieder im Grimmauldplatz

**Das Erbe Merlins**

* * *

**Erstes Kapitel**

**Wieder im Grimmauldplatz**

* * *

Wieder einmal entschwanden die letzten Sonnenstrahlen eines heißen Sommertages über dem Grimmauldplatz und überließen das Feld den Laternen, in deren fahlen Licht die letzten Leute den Weg nach Hause durch die Straßen Londons suchten.

Fröhliches Lachen von Kindern, die den Tag damit verbracht hatten, zusammen mit Freunden ihre Ferien bei lustigen Spielen zu genießen, und die nun, da es dunkel wurde, eilig zu ihren Familien zurückkehrten, erfüllte die warme Abendluft.

Abgesehen von diesen letzten Nachzüglern lag der Grimmauldplatz jedoch friedlich und nahezu idyllisch im matten Schein der Laternen.

Doch es gab einen zwölfjährigen Jungen, der als einziger erkannte, was die Dunkelheit der Nacht wirklich bedeutete. Denn in der Nacht konnte die Finsternis, die ihn am Tage nicht durch dunkle Grübeleien einzuholen vermochte, mit eiskalten Fingern nach ihm greifen und ihn bis in die Morgenstunden gefangen halten.

Tatsächlich war für Sirius Black das einzig Gute an der Nacht die harmonische Stille, die er tagsüber im Grimmauldplatz zwölf, wo er mit seinen schwarzmagischen Eltern lebte, stets vermisste.

Seine Eltern, Pherkard und Capella Black, waren auch der Grund für diese endlosen Grübeleien, die ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen. Für sie zählte nur die Reinblütigkeit, denn sie selbst waren durch und durch Zauberer, welche die dunklen Künste ebenso ehrten, wie ihr reines Blut.

Sie hatten noch nie ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu ihrem ältesten Sohn Sirius gehabt, der ihre Ansichten über die dunkle Seite der Zauberei nicht im Geringsten teilte.

Doch seit er letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts, der renommiertesten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Englands, gekommen war, hatte sich ihre Beziehung sogar noch verschlechtert.

Auf der Zaubererschule war Sirius an seinem ersten Tag von den vier Häusern Hogwarts' ausgerechnet nach Gryffindor geschickt worden, das Haus der Edlen und Mutigen. Seine Eltern hätten es allerdings lieber gesehen, wenn er nach Slytherin gekommen wäre, das Haus der Schlange, in welches die Blacks als reinblütige Zaubererfamilie schon seit Generationen eingeteilt worden waren. Dass Sirius dieses Erbe nicht fortgesetzt hatte, galt bei ihnen als höchster Verrat.

Doch Sirius hatte in Gryffindor drei hervorragende Freunde gefunden: Allen voran James Potter, mit dem er durch viele Abenteuer gegangen war und der stets zu ihm gehalten hatte. Dann waren da noch der gutmütige Werwolf Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, ein eher ängstlicher kleiner Junge, den er zusammen mit James des Öfteren – vor allem vor Slytherins – beschützen musste.

Natürlich hatten seine Eltern Sirius verboten, seine Freunde in den Ferien zu treffen oder auch nur in irgendeiner anderen Weise mit diesen ›Blutsverrätern‹ Kontakt zu bewahren.

Sirius, der sowieso eine rebellische Natur war, hatte das selbstverständlich nicht davon abgehalten, den anderen zu schreiben und besonders zu James, seinem besten Freund, regen Briefverkehr zu halten.

Während der schwarzhaarige Junge nun wehmütig am offenen Fenster saß, voller Hoffnung, bald James' Antwort zu bekommen, dachte er über die Reaktionen seiner Eltern nach, sollten sie je herausfinden, dass er sich mit James fast täglich, beziehungsweise nächtlich, damit sie es nicht mitbekamen, schrieb.

Schließlich waren sie schon völlig ausgerastet, als sie erfahren hatten, dass er überhaupt eine Freundschaft mit Gryffindors eingegangen war. Ihm tat immer noch der Kopf von dem unverzeihlichen Cruciatus-Fluch weh, mit dem ihm seine Mutter gleich am ersten Tag der Ferien belegt hatte.

Diese Peinigungsserie war, obwohl etwas abgeschwächt, nicht abgerissen, einfach um ihm immer vor Augen zu halten, dass nicht er, sondern sein kleiner Bruder Regulus ihr Lieblingssohn war. Dieser tat schließlich alles, was seine Eltern von ihm verlangten, und würde eines Tages auch sicherlich das Erbe der Familie Black antreten…

In diese trüben Gedanken versunken bemerkte Sirius Oxbow erst, als er auf dem Fensterbrett landete.

Der Junge strich seinem Raben dankbar über das schwarze, glänzende Gefieder, bevor er das Pergament – James' Antwortbrief – von dessen Klaue entfernte.

Neugierig rollte er es auf und begann zu lesen, während er noch immer am offenen Fenster stand und eine kühle Brise ihm durch die langen, dunklen Haare fuhr:

* * *

_Hi Sirius!_

_Na, wie läuft's? Drehen deine Alten immer noch so ab?_

_Meine Eltern haben angeboten, dass sie dich für die letzten Wochen zu uns holen, wenn du willst. Ja, ich habe ihnen von deiner Familie erzählt, werde bitte nicht wütend deshalb! Die reagieren auf solche Tatsachen echt immer ganz locker. Dass Remus ein Werwolf ist, haben sie auch so aufgenommen. Haben gleich gefragt, ob sie irgendwie helfen könnten._

_Wo wir schon dabei sind: Hast du schon mal nach Animagibüchern gesucht? Bei uns herrscht absolute Leere in der Hinsicht. Ich wollte meine Eltern danach nun auch nicht unbedingt fragen, weil sie vielleicht doch Verdacht geschöpft und unangenehme Fragen gestellt hätten, warum ich denn zu einem Tier werden wollte oder so. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es für minderjährige Zauberer a) viel zu gefährlich und b) gar nicht erlaubt ist._

_Schöne Grüße von Remus und Peter. Wir haben abgemacht, dass wir uns nächste Woche in der Winkelgasse treffen wollen. Versuch dich dann von daheim loszueisen, ja? Und lass bloß deine Verwandten zuhause. Hab keine Lust, mich mit Bella oder so rumzuärgern!_

_Freu mich, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, dann können wir zumindest wieder normal miteinander sprechen._

_Ich geh jetzt ins Bett, halt die Ohren steif! _

_Viele Grüße, James_

* * *

Sirius seufzte tief in Gedanken. Ja, er würde sich auch viel wohler fühlen, wenn er endlich wieder in Hogwarts wäre und sein verhasstes Elternhaus für ein Jahr hinter sich lassen konnte.

Er vermisste den gemütlichen Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum mit dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer, den Schlafsaal, den er mit seinen Freunden und zwei anderen Mitschülern teilte, die verwinkelten Gänge des Schlosses und die launischen Treppen, die sich bewegen konnten, den Verbotenen Wald mit seinen Geheimnissen…

Aber am meisten vermisste er seine Freunde: James, der für ihn wie ein Bruder war, den hilfsbereiten Remus und sogar den kleinen, unscheinbaren Peter.

Sirius überflog noch einmal nachdenklich den Brief seines besten Freundes, welcher im Augenblick der einzige Halt war, an den er sich in dieser gottverlassenen Nacht an einem dunklen Ort wie diesem klammern konnte.

Er ging seufzend hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch, schon darüber nachsinnend, was er James wohl zurück schreiben könnte.

Doch in dem Moment, als er den Brief zu den anderen in eine Schublade legen wollte, ging die Zimmertür fast unmerklich einen Spaltbreit auf und ein hässlicher kleiner Kopf mit spitzen Ohren lugte herein.

Sirius warf schwungvoll die geheime Schublade zu und fuhr den ungeliebten Hauselfen Kreacher an: »Wag dich ja nicht noch einmal, ohne anzuklopfen, mein Zimmer zu betreten, du kleines Scheusal!«

»Kreacher hat eine Nachricht von der Herrin«, quietschte das Wesen unter einer lächerlich vorgetäuschten Verbeugung. »Der junge Black soll sofort zu ihr in den Salon kommen.«

Sirius stöhnte genervt auf. Wenn er zu dieser Tageszeit noch zu seiner Mutter kommen sollte, dann verhieß das nichts Gutes…

Vor dem großen Schreibtisch in dem nahezu monströsen Raum kam sich Sirius sehr hilflos und verloren vor, besonders unter den schneidenden Blicken von Capella Black.

»Ich habe heute einen Brief erhalten«, begann seine Mutter bedrohlich ruhig.

Sirius war nur mäßig überrascht, schließlich erhielt seine Mutter laufend Briefe. Was das allerdings mit ihm zu tun hatte, konnte er noch nicht erahnen.

Doch schon fuhr Capella fort: »Dieser Brief war adressiert an meinen ältesten Sohn Sirius Black. Der Absender war ein gewisser Peter Pettigrew.«

Sie legte eine verheißungsvolle Pause ein, während der sie Sirius aus ihren kühlen, pechschwarzumrandeten Augen heraus bedrohlich anfunkelte.

»Ich denke, es wird dich interessieren, was darin steht.«

Die Frau griff in ein Schubfach und zog ein zusammengerolltes, aber schon geöffnetes Pergament hervor.

Sie räusperte sich und fing an, vorzulesen: »›Lieber Sirius, ich hoffe, es ergeht dir nicht ganz so schlecht bei deinen Eltern.«

Ein böser Blick zu ihrem Sohn, dann fuhr sie fort: »Tröste dich, wir haben ja nur noch zwei Wochen Ferien, dann kannst du endlich wieder nach Hogwarts. Übrigens, diese Eule, mit der ich dir das hier schicke, ist neu. Sie heißt Potamus. Ich habe sie von meinen Eltern als Ersatz für Charles bekommen. Sie ist etwas aufgedreht, ich hoffe, sie macht dir keinen Ärger…‹«

Ohne den Brief zu Ende vorzulesen, zerknüllte Capella ihn mit ihrer linken Hand, den bohrenden Blick noch immer fest auf Sirius geheftet. »– Dann schwafelt dieser kleine Gryffindor nur noch über seine Ferien und wie sehr er sich freuen würde, _dich_ wieder zu sehen. Kleiner Heuchler, wer freut sich schon, dich wieder zu sehen!«

Capella warf Sirius einen letzten bösen Blick zu, woraufhin sie die zerknüllte Pergamentrolle in das Feuer warf, dessen Flammen sie gierig auffraßen.

»Nun!«, setzte die Hexe erneut an, als Sirius nichts entgegnete. »Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar genug ausgedrückt, als ich sagte, dass du diesen Gryffindor-Verrätern nicht mehr schreiben sollst! – Und es hört sich ganz so an, als meintest du es tatsächlich ernst mit dieser lächerlichen Freundschaft!«

Obgleich Sirius wusste, dass es sicherer sein würde, die Behauptung seiner Mutter abzustreiten, ließ er vor Zorn glühend alle Vorsicht fahren.

»Ja, und? Dann sind sie halt meine Freunde. Da kannst du auch nichts gegen machen. Können ja nicht alle in dem _perfekten_ _Slytherin_ sein, oder!«

Ihm war bewusst, dass seine Mutter den Sarkasmus heraushörte, der in seiner Stimme deutlich mitschwang, und wusste noch bevor er den Satz vollendet hatte, dass er zu weit gegangen war.

»Junge, bist du noch bei Verstand!«, donnerte seine Mutter ungehalten los, die vor Wut aufgestanden war und ihn nun über ihren Schreibtisch hinweg anglänzte. Wie sie so dastand, all ihre Gesichtsmuskeln angespannt, hatte sie etwas Gebieterisches. »Dich mit diesem Gryffindor-Gesindel einzulassen. –« Ihr fielen offensichtlich nicht die richtigen Worte dafür ein, welchen Verrat das für das Hause Black bedeutete.

»Nur, weil ihnen die _hochgeschätzte Reinblütigkeit_ egal ist«, schnaubte Sirius trotzig.

Er wusste, dass es zwecklos war, mit seiner Mutter darüber zu diskutieren – abgesehen davon, dass sie zu einer Diskussion gar nicht fähig war; ihre Meinung war richtig und unter keinen Umständen irgendwie anzuzweifeln!

Dennoch wollte Sirius sich nicht einfach geschlagen geben und deshalb fügte er zornig an: »Mit der Meinung sind meine Freunde dann schon mal um einiges schlauer als du!«

Im nächsten Moment musste er für diese Worte auch sogleich büßen. Capella hatte erzürnt ihren Zauberstab gezogen und bevor Sirius auch nur ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, bellte sie: »Tetundo!«

Sirius, der auf den Fluch nicht vorbereitet gewesen war, riss es von den Füßen und er krachte gegen die Wand. Nach einer weiteren nahezu eleganten Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs, verspürte Sirius einen brennenden Schmerz im rechten Bein. Sein Kopf begann grausam zu pochen…

Ein weiterer Fluch traf Sirius in der Magengegend. Er glaubte, einen Moment nicht mehr richtig atmen zu können. Liebend gern hätte er sich der Dunkelheit hingegeben, die dabei war, Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen, die wohltuende Ohnmacht.

Erst als Sirius an der Mauer völlig erschöpft zu Boden glitt, senkte Capella ihren Zauberstab. Ein paar ihrer Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus ihrer sonst so perfekten Frisur gelöst, die sie nun in aller Ruhe richtete, als wäre nichts weiter geschehen.

Der Schmerz, noch immer präsent, ließ nach und Sirius nahm wahr, wie er keuchend am Boden lag. Ihm war kalt und heiß zugleich und erstmals fühlte er auch eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf, von der Blut auf den Boden sickerte.

»Du wirst den Kontakt zu diesen Blutsverrätern ein für allemal abbrechen, ist das klar?«, forderte Capella, als sie mit dem Haare richten fertig war, wobei sieihren Zauberstab bedrohlich in der Hand drehte.

Sirius, der noch immer eine rasende Wut in sich spürte, fühlte zugleich, wie schwach er von den Flüchen war, die seine Mutter auf ihn gejagt hatte und so nickte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Capella steckte ihren Zauberstab weg, als wäre die Sache damit geklärt.

»Kreacher!«, schrie sie dann.

Ihre Stimme klang schrill und verursachte bei Sirius nur ein noch schlimmeres Pochen an den Schläfen.

»KREACHER!«

Durch seine schwindenden Sinne nahm Sirius wahr, wie sich die Salontür öffnete und der Hauself hereinkam. Während er sich tief vor Capella verneigte, fuhr diese fort: »Schaffe mir diesen niederträchtigen Jungen aus den Augen!«

Sie wies würdevoll mit dem Arm zur Tür, ohne Sirius eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, wobei ihre teuren, in Gold gearbeiteten Armbänder laut gegeneinander klirrten. – Zu laut, wie Sirius empfand. Jedes Geräusch war zu viel!

»Ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen!«

»Jawohl, Herrin!«

Nach einer weiteren ehrerbietigen Verbeugung, packte Kreacher Sirius am Umhang und zog ihn unsanft hinter sich her aus dem Salon.

Zu schwach, um sich zu wehren, stolperte Sirius dem Elfen nach, scheinbar endlose Gänge entlang und Treppen hinauf, wobei ihm jeder Schritt unsägliche Schmerzen bereitete. Er musste alles geben, nicht einfach auf der Stelle stehen zu bleiben und sich dem Reich der Finsternis hinzugeben, das ihn zu verschlingen drohte. So schlimm war es seit Wochen nicht gewesen!

Nur ein Mal ganz kurz die Augen schließen… Kreacher führte ihn ja ohnehin… Blieben sie stehen? – Und wenn schon, ihm sollte es Recht sein!

»Gefällt es dir etwa, verhext zu werden!«

Eine spöttische Stimme erreichte ihn, die er trotz seiner schwachen Sinne sofort wieder erkannte. Schnell öffnete er die Augen. Vor ihm stand ein bleicher Junge mit schwarzen, kurzen Haaren und kantigen Gesichtszügen. Ein höhnisches Lächeln umspielte sein kindliches Gesicht.

»Halt dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus, Regulus!«, erwiderte Sirius kühl.

Kreacher hatte ihn mittlerweile losgelassen, sodass er sich gegen die Wand stützen musste, um nicht umzufallen, und erst jetzt erkannte Sirius, dass sie bereits vor seinem Zimmer angekommen waren. Regulus musste eben aus seinem eigenen Zimmer gekommen sein, das direkt neben dem von Sirius lag.

»Du kannst jetzt gehen, Kreacher«, erlaubte Regulus dem Hauselfen würdevoll, ohne Sirius' Kommentar zu beachten, woraufhin Kreacher schlurfend abzog.

Sirius atmete noch immer schwer, versuchte sich aber auf seinen zwei Jahre jüngeren Bruder zu konzentrieren, der schon fortfuhr: »An deiner Stelle würde ich es nicht noch ein Mal drauf anlegen!«

»Klar! Du machst ja auch immer alles, was Mum und Dad von dir wollen, anstatt selber das Denken anzufangen«, entgegnete Sirius. Sein Tonfall war nicht halb so aggressiv, wie er ihn gerne gehabt hätte.

»Sei vorsichtig!«, zischte der kleine Junge drohend. »Ich weiß genau, was du nachts machst!«

Sirius, der sich eben an die Wand gelehnt hatte, um sich nicht unnötig anzustrengen, blickte seinen kleinen Bruder erstmals in die Augen, die im Halbdunkeln des Flurs gefährlich hell auffunkelten.

»Was meinst du damit, du weißt…«

»Was glaubst du wohl, wie Mum austickt, wenn sie erfährt, dass dieser Pettigrew nicht der Einzige ist, dem du regelmäßig schreibst?«, fragte Regulus genüsslich, wobei er Sirius überlegen musterte.

»Woher willst du das wissen…«, setzte Sirius an, dessen Kehle plötzlich ganz trocken wurde, doch abermals unterbrach Regulus ihn: »Ich höre dich Nacht für Nacht. Und halte mich nicht für bescheuert, ich weiß genau, _wem_ du schreibst. Es sind diese unwürdigen Gryffindors!«

Er betonte das letzte Wort fast ebenso verächtlich wie seine Eltern es stets taten. Man konnte öfter meinen, dass sie es waren, die redeten, wenn Regulus sprach, was schlicht daran lag, dass er ihnen immer nach dem Mund plapperte.

»Ich warne dich, Regulus, misch dich da nicht ein!«

Alles, was Sirius wollte, war in sein Zimmer zu gehen, sich in sein Bett zu legen und zu schlafen, damit der Schmerz, wenn er wieder aufwachte, gelindert sein würde, doch das hier musste zuerst geklärt werden. Wenn sein Bruder seinen Eltern tatsächlich erzählte, dass er nachts heimlich Briefe an seine Freunde schrieb, dann steckte er _wirklich_ in Schwierigkeiten!

»Du kannst mir nichts tun«, erwiderte der bleiche Junge hitzig. »Ich weiß, dass du außerhalb von Hogwarts nicht zaubern darfst!«

»Du solltest aber auch wissen, dass ich mir aus Regeln nichts mache!« Jedes Wort kostete Sirius eine gewaltige Anstrengung, aber er versuchte dennoch, seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu verleihen.

Das Grinsen wich jedoch nicht von Regulus' Gesicht. »Du würdest mich nicht verhexen. Wenn du das tust, fliegst du von der Schule und siehst diese Versager, die du deine Freunde nennst, nie wieder!«

Sirius stieß einen langen Atemzug aus, von dem er noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte, während er verzweifelt versuchte, einen Ausweg zu finden.

Regulus hatte ohne Zweifel Recht und Sirius wusste keinen Grund, warum sein kleiner Bruder darauf verzichten sollte, ihn bei ihren Eltern anzuschwärzen. Das Pochen in Sirius' Kopf wurde wieder lauter, je mehr er sein Gedächtnis anstrengte, um einen Ausweg zu finden. Er war einfach zu schwach zum Denken. Er war so ziemlich zu allem zu schwach…

»Also gut, was willst du?«, gab Sirius schließlich nach.

Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn in seinem jetzigen Zustand zu versuchen, sich gegen seinen Bruder durchzusetzen. Regulus wusste immer, wann er Forderungen zu stellen hatte und wann er Sirius am besten ausnutzen konnte.

»Wenn du die Ferien über meinen Hauself spielst, dann könnte ich vielleicht vergessen, was ich mitbekommen habe. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, du schreibst ihnen in Zukunft nicht mehr!«

Erst wollte Sirius einfach nur nicken, um dann endlich in seinem ruhigen Zimmer verschwinden zu können, doch irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf erwachte wieder der Rebell. Er würde seinem jüngeren Bruder nicht einfach so klein beigeben.

»Mum und Dad haben mich nicht davon abhalten können, also kannst du es auch nicht, verstanden?«

Sirius wollte sich schon in sein Zimmer zurückziehen, da hielt der andere Junge ihn am Ärmel zurück.

Seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und er zog Sirius zu sich herunter, damit er ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte: »Wenn du noch ein Mal an deine ›Freunde‹ schreibst, dann werde ich zu Mum und Dad gehen!« Diesmal lag nichts Drohendes mehr in seiner Stimme. Es war einfach nur eine Feststellung. Es klang vielmehr ein leises Bedauern nach, so als strebte er gar nicht danach, Sirius zu verpetzen, als wäre es für ihn ebenso unangenehm.

Und irgendwo spürte Sirius in dem Moment, dass der kleine hinterlistige Junge doch auch zugleich sein Bruder war.

Dieser Moment war jedoch schnell verflogen, denn Regulus ließ Sirius so plötzlich los, dass dieser einen Schritt nach hinten stolperte. Seine Knie fühlten sich noch immer ganz weich an und während er seinem kleinen Bruder nachsah, wie er den Gang entlang verschwand, spürte er, wie seine Beine unter ihm nachzugeben drohten und so schleppte er sich mit letzter Kraft in sein Zimmer, wo er sich auf seinem Bett endlich den finsteren Schatten überlassen konnte…

* * *

Jemand legte seine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter und holte ihn somit aus der Dunkelheit zurück, die sich wie ein Schleier um ihn gelegt hatte.

Als er aufsah, saß James neben ihm auf seinem Bett. Seine schwarzen Haare standen wie immer wirr in alle Richtungen ab, doch seine haselnussbraunen Augen strahlten eine innere Ruhe aus, die sich ein wenig auf Sirius übertrug. Aus diesen Augen, die Sirius nur zu gut kannte, schaute James ihn nun eine Spur niedergeschlagen an.

»Die kriegen sich schon wieder ein«, beruhigte er seinen besten Freund.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. »Wir wussten, dass es unmöglich ist, unsere Freundschaft zu halten.« Alle Hoffnung war für ihn verloren, so sehr lasteten noch die Flüche seiner Mutter auf ihm.

»Nein! – Wir wussten, dass es _nicht leicht_ sein wird, unsere Freundschaft zu halten«, entgegnete James nachsichtig, wobei er mit seiner kühlen Hand über Sirius' Wange strich.

»Sie werden mich dazu zwingen… Du weißt nicht, wozu sie fähig sind!« Sirius vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Noch immer zitterte er leicht.

Die schwarzen Flüche seiner Mutter hatten etwas in ihm vorläufig gebrochen, auch wenn er noch viel zu durcheinander war, um sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Sie schienen einen Weg in seine junge Seele gefunden zu haben.

»Sirius…« Der Druck auf seiner Schulter, dort, wo James' Hand lag, ließ nach. »Du darfst nur den Glauben nicht verlieren! Den Glauben an unsere Freundschaft…«

Das Gewicht der Hand war gänzlich verschwunden und Sirius brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass sein bester Freund nicht mehr da war.

* * *

Es war noch dunkel, als Sirius von einem heiseren Krächzen geweckt wurde. Oxbow saß auf seiner Bettkante und sah ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. Sein schwarzes Gefieder vermischte sich mit dem Dunkel der Nacht. Lediglich die Augen des Tieres leuchteten in einem hellen Gelb.

Sirius wusste, was Oxbow ihm sagen wollte. Normalerweise schickte er den Raben noch vor dem Morgengrauen mit einem Brief an James los.

Als sich Sirius langsam aufsetzte, um ja kein Geräusch zu verursachen, spürte er die Schmerzen vom Vorabend deutlicher denn je.

Angespannt lauschte er in die Stille, damit ihm ja kein Geräusch aus dem Nebenzimmer entging, doch Regulus schien noch zu schlafen. Die Erinnerung an ihr Gespräch kam wieder hoch, obgleich er sich nur noch schemenhaft daran erinnern konnte.

Abermals horchte der Junge mit angehaltenem Atem in die Stille der Nacht. Als er kein Geräusch aus dem Nachbarzimmer vernahm, wagte er sich vorsichtig aufzustehen.

Der Brief lag noch genau so in seinem Geheimfach, wie er ihn Stunden zuvor hektisch darin verstaut hatte.

Im Schein der Kerze las Sirius ihn noch einmal durch, dann holte er ein Pergament aus einem anderen Schub, tauchte seine Feder in das Tintenfass und begann zu schreiben:

* * *

_Hey James,_

_Mir geht's soweit ganz gut._

* * *

Hatte er das wirklich geschrieben? Sirius sah einen Moment lang mit gerunzelter Stirn auf diesen einen Satz, während er feststellen musste, dass es ihm sowohl psychisch, als auch physisch alles andere als gut ging. Er wusste nicht so genau, warum er das geschrieben hatte. Vielleicht, um James nicht unnötig aufzuregen…

Dennoch schrieb er weiter:

* * *

_Na ja, Regulus nervt ein bisschen. Das Übliche eben. Nächste Woche Winkelgasse geht denk ich mal in Ordnung. Wir müssen diesmal ja nicht allzu viel besorgen, außer ein paar neuen Büchern. Ich freu mich schon riesig, euch endlich wieder zu sehen. Ist echt nett von deinen Eltern, dass sie mich zu euch einladen, aber ich muss leider absagen. Ich würde wirklich gerne kommen, aber wir sehen uns dann ja in ein paar Tagen._

* * *

War das ein Geräusch gewesen? Sirius hielt einen Augenblick lang völlig reglos inne. Hatte Regulus ihn etwa gehört? Oder war das nur ein Nachtvogel draußen gewesen?

Oxbow war zu ihm auf den Schreibtisch geflogen, verhielt sich aber vorbildlich ruhig, dafür, dass er ungeduldig auf seinen Auftrag wartete.

Nach ein paar Sekunden völliger Stille, tauchte Sirius seine Feder abermals ein und kritzelte schnell:

* * *

_Ich höre jetzt besser auf. Am besten wär's, du meldest dich erst mal zwei bis drei Tage nicht. Könntest du vielleicht auch Remus und Peter sagen, dass sie mir lieber nicht mehr schreiben? Erklär ich dir später mal._

_Ciao, Sirius_

* * *

Der Junge starrte Oxbow noch nach, als dieser nichts weiter als ein kleiner Punkt am Nachthimmel war und erst als der Rabe mit dem Schwarz verschmolzen war, trat er vom Fenster zurück.

Er bereute es schon, James geschrieben zu haben, dass er sich ein paar Tage nicht melden sollte, aber es war zweifelsohne das Richtige gewesen. Schließlich waren ihm nicht nur seine Eltern, sondern auch Regulus auf die Schliche gekommen und wenngleich Sirius sich oft gegen seine Familie auflehnte, wusste er doch, wann er lieber Vorsicht walten lassen musste.

Noch ein Mal strich sich der Junge die dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sich zu seinem Bett zurückbegab, um die letzten Stunden der Ruhe zu genießen, bevor ein neuer Tag voller Schikanen seiner Familie anbrechen würde…

_tbc..._

* * *

**Anmerkung:** So, hier geht es jetzt also in die zweite Runde. Wie hat es euch gefallen? Über Reviews freue ich mich wie immer sehr.

Für diejenigen (insofern vorhanden), die hier reinplatzen und das zweite Jahr lesen wollen, das erste aber nicht, die können sich die Zusammenfassung vom Wächter hier ansehen: (natürlich ohne Leerzeichen) www . fanfiction . net / s / 2220099 / 33 / (Ihr solltet aber auch durchsteigen, wenn ihr das 1. Jahr nicht gelesen habt, egal ob Zusammenfassung oder ganz)

Wie ihr vielleicht schon gemerkt habt, ist das Kapitel verhältnismäßig kurz, dazu lasst mich sagen: Die Kapitel werden wohl allgemein kürzer werden. Ach ja, und lasst mir wieder ein wenig Anlaufzeit, der Anfang ist immer am schwersten.


	2. Betrübliche Sommerferien

**Das Erbe Merlins**

* * *

**Zweites Kapitel**

**Betrübliche Sommerferien**

* * *

Tatsächlich sollte es Sirius am darauf folgenden Tag nicht besser ergehen. Es fing schon damit an, auf welch unsanfte Weise er geweckt wurde: Jemand klopfte – nein, hämmerte! – an seine Tür. Natürlich! Er hatte nachts abgeschlossen, um ungestört an James schreiben zu können…

»Wenn der junge Black Kreacher nicht sofort aufmacht, wird Kreacher die Herrin holen gehen!«, hörte er die Stimme des Hauselfen durch die dicke Tür dringen.

Also bequemte Sirius sich auf und ließ die verhasste Kreatur herein. »Sag ja nicht, dass – ähm… meine ›Mutter‹ mich schon wieder sprechen will!«, seufzte Sirius.

Er würde es vorziehen, sich einfach wieder in sein warmes, gemütliches Bett zurückzuziehen und den Tag – oder besser noch bis zum ersten September, dem Tag der Abfahrt nach Hogwarts – durchzuschlafen!

»Nein – die Herrin wünscht die Anwesenheit des jungen Blacks beim großen Familienfrühstück!«

Hätte Sirius etwas in der Hand gehabt, so hätte er es jetzt mit Sicherheit fallen gelassen! Großes Familienfrühstück!

»Halt, warte!« Es war das erste Mal, dass Sirius Kreacher davon zurückhielt, sein Zimmer zu verlassen. »Was genau meinst du mit ›großem Familienfrühstück‹!«

Kreacher drehte sich in der Tür noch einmal um und sah den Jungen aus seinen wässrigen Augen an. »Die Herrin hat nicht erwartet, dass der junge Black daran denken würde. – In spätestens zehn Minuten soll er unten sein.«

Damit schlurfte der Hauself endgültig hinaus und ließ einen recht belämmerten Sirius zurück.

Familienessen! Sollte er etwa einen Geburtstag vergessen haben? Das passierte ihm bei seiner großen Verwandtschaft nicht selten. Aber heute war, soweit er wusste, kein Geburtstag und er konnte sich auch sonst keinen Anlass denken, den er hätte vergessen haben können…

* * *

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später konnte Sirius die ›zehn Minuten‹ nicht länger herauszögern und so begab er sich schließlich doch in den Speisesaal. Schon bevor er diesen betrat, hörte er seine Verwandten rumoren; es überraschte ihn aber dennoch, als er sah, wie viele Zauberer und Hexen in dem großen Saal, entlang der in grün und silbern dekorierten Tafel versammelt waren. Anscheinend waren nicht nur die engsten Verwandten, sondern auch Freunde der Familie anwesend.

Sollte etwa Slytherins Jahrestag sein! Aber den Tag wusste man doch nicht einmal genau!

»Da ist ja auch unser kleiner Blutsverräter!«

Urplötzlich kehrte Ruhe an der großen Tafel ein. Alle Augen richteten sich auf Sirius. Lucius Malfoy, der gesprochen hatte, sah ihn herausfordernd an.

»Er ist immer noch mein Sohn, Lucius«, merkte Pherkard schlicht in kühlem Tonfall an, woraufhin sich um den Tisch allmählich wieder Gespräche erhoben.

Der Blick, den Pherkard seinem ältesten Sohn zuwarf, als dieser sich auf den einzigen freien Platz neben Regulus und Mr Malfoy setzte, zeigte allerdings, dass er ebendiese Tatsache zutiefst bedauerte.

Quer über den Tisch warf auch Lucius Sirius einen unterkühlten Blick zu, ehe er sich wieder seiner Unterhaltung mit einer Sirius' Cousinen, Narzissa Black, widmete.

Narzissa war ein blasses, blondes und objektiv betrachtet doch recht hübsches Mädchen, das Anfang des Jahres in die vierte Klasse kommen würde, und so konnte Sirius davon ausgehen, ihr noch öfter zu begegnen, als ihm lieb war.

Lucius dagegen hatte seine Ausbildung auf Hogwarts im Vorjahr zum Glück beendet, so dass Sirius hoffen konnte, ihn nicht mehr allzu oft sehen zu müssen.

Sirius' Blick wanderte weiter und blieb an einem blassen Mädchen mit rabenschwarzen Haaren hängen; Narzissas zwei Jahre ältere Schwester Bellatrix. Obwohl die eine blond und die andere schwarzhaarig war, sahen sich die beiden Schwestern doch auf seltsame Weise sehr ähnlich.

Bella war Vertrauensschülerin und hatte es sich zum Ziel gesetzt, Sirius das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen, womit sie schon ziemlichen Erfolg gehabt hatte.

Gerade lachte sie schrill über einen Witz, den wohl Rodolphus Lestrange gemacht haben muss, der neben ihr saß und einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Seit letztem Schuljahr waren die beiden ein Paar und Sirius' Ansicht nach passten sie auch sehr gut zusammen.

Die Lestranges standen den Blacks nämlich in nichts nach! Sie waren natürlich ebenso schwarzmagisch und mindestens ebenso reinblütig. Aber das durfte ja auf alle anwesenden Hexen und Zauberer in diesem Raum zutreffen!

Seufzend ließ Sirius seinen Blick weiterwandern. Mrs Malfoy, die sich mit Bellatrix' und Narzissas Mutter Desdemona und Sirius' Onkel Alphard unterhielt, Rodolphus' jüngerer Bruder Rabastan, der mit Regulus über Tarnflüche redete, die man im Unterricht heimlich ausüben konnte; auf der anderen Seite sprach Mr Malfoy mit Pherkard und Rodolphus' Eltern…

Noch ehe Sirius alle Anwesenden genauer beobachten konnte, ertönte ein lautes Seufzen und Stöhnen, das die Gespräche übertönte – die Türglocke!

»Sirius, geh Aufmachen!«, befahl Capella kurz angebunden.

»Wofür haben wir eigentlich einen Hauselfen!«, maulte der halblaut, bequemte sich aber dennoch auf, da er fand, dass er seine Mutter nicht noch mehr zur Weißglut treiben musste. Die Narben der Flüche vom Vorabend waren noch schmerzhaft genug…

»Andromeda!«, rief Sirius freudig aus, als er die älteste der Desdemona-Töchter einließ. Sie hatte dieselben schwarzen Haare wie viele Blacks (Narzissa war eine Ausnahme) und eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu ihren Schwestern konnte man nicht abstreiten: Dieselbe blasse Haut und sie hatte sogar Bellatrix' schwere Augenlider. Und dennoch war sie ganz anders.

Zwar war auch sie ihrerzeit eine Slytherin gewesen, doch sie hatte längst nicht all die Eigenschaften, die einen wahren Slytherin auszeichneten: Stolz auf die Reinblütigkeit, Hochmut, Hinterlist und Verwegenheit…

Zu Sirius war sie stets sehr nett, so selten sie sich auch sahen, da Andromeda ebenfalls Hogwarts schon hinter sich gebracht hatte. Auch jetzt lächelte sie ihn freundlich an.

»Na, wie geht's meinem kleinen Lieblingscousin? Hab gehört, du bist in Gryffindor. Hätte ich mir gleich denken können, du wolltest noch nie in die Fußstapfen unserer Familie treten.«

Bei ihr hörte es sich keineswegs wie ein Vorwurf an, es klang eher amüsiert.

»Ja, ist ganz cool da. – Sag mal, was wird hier heute eigentlich gefeiert?«, fragte Sirius gleich frei heraus.

Andromedas Grinsen wurde noch breiter und sie fuhr Sirius mit der Hand durch seine langen schwarzen Haare, wobei sie gluckste: »Du bist mir schon der Richtige! Heute ist der Tag der Reinblüter! Ein Feiertag, schon seit Jahrhunderten! Und jedes Jahr vergisst du ihn wieder!«

Die hübsche junge Frau schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.

Mittlerweile hatten sie den Speisesaal erreicht. Wie bei Sirius' Ankunft waren die Blacks, Malfoys und Lestranges auch diesmal nicht allzu angetan von dem neuen Besuch. Aus reiner Höflichkeit zeichnete Capella dem neuen Gast einen weiteren Stuhl, damit Andromeda sich setzen konnte.

»Und, triffst du dich immer noch mit diesem ›Track‹!«, wollte Tante Desdemona von ihrer ältesten Tochter scheinbar nebenbei wissen, doch ein verschnupfter Unterton war nicht zu überhören.

»Er heißt Ted, Mum, und ja, ich gehe mit ihm aus«, erwiderte Andromeda, der das Thema offensichtlich nicht behagte, denn sie senkte den Kopf und griff schnell nach einem Glas Blutorangensaft, um etwas in der Hand zu haben.

»Nun, da wir ja jetzt endlich vollzählig sind«, durchbrach Pherkard die entstandene Stille, »Auf die Reinblütigkeit!«

Der Zauberer hob stolz sein Glas, in dem eine eklig dunkelrote Flüssigkeit schimmerte, woraufhin es ihm alle anderen gleichtaten.

Alle, bis auf Sirius. Der starrte nur seine Cousine Andromeda an, ohne auch nur daran zu denken auf etwas wie die Reinblütigkeit anzustoßen. Wie konnte seine Lieblingscousine nur auf die Reinblütigkeit trinken, wo sie doch mit einem Muggelstämmigen, Ted Tonks, verlobt war! Andromeda war einfach nicht so eine rebellische Natur wie Sirius; sie konnte sich nicht in Anwesenheit ihrer ganzen Familie gegen diese stellen!

»Sirius!«, mahnte Pherkard in dem Moment, was den Jungen aus seinen Gedanken riss.

Er wandte den Blick von Andromeda ab und sah stattdessen seinen Vater verständnislos an, welcher auf sein eigenes Glas und anschließend auf das Sirius' nickte, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch bereitstand.

Als Sirius noch immer keine Anstalten machte, dieses zu erheben, zischte Capella ihm zu: »Wir stoßen an!«

»Das sehe ich«, entgegnete Sirius kaltschnäuzig.

Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf war es ihm bewusst, dass es einfacher für ihn sein würde, seinen Trinkbecher zu nehmen und mit seiner restlichen Familie auf die Reinblütigkeit oder auf was auch immer zu trinken. Doch ein anderer Teil von ihm empfand das als Verrat an James und seinen anderen Freunden, auch wenn er selbst nicht so genau sagen konnte, warum.

»Und du wirst mit uns trinken!«, stellte Pherkard nun kompromisslos klar, als wolle er keinen weiteren Widerspruch hören.

Der natürlich sofort vonseiten Sirius' kam: »Nein.«

»Au ja, lasst mich das machen, ja?«, mischte sich Bellatrix freudig erregt mit ein, wobei sie die Erwachsenen bittend ansah. Wenn Bella freudig erregt war, verhieß das oft nichts Gutes für Sirius…

»Du darfst in den Schulferien nicht zaubern, Liebling, wir wollen doch dein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen nicht gefährden«, warf Tante Desdemona alarmiert ein, worauf Lucius sich in die Brust warf: »Ich kann das erledigen!«

Bevor Sirius noch nachdenken konnte, was das alles bedeuten sollte, hatte der ehemalige Slytherin seinen Zauberstab gezückt und auf ihn gerichtet: »Imperio!«

Augenblicklich wurden all seine Gedanken, jegliche Sorgen hinweggewischt, er spürte nicht einmal mehr die Schmerzen der Flüche des vergangenen Abends. Stattdessen war er von einem Glücksgefühl erfüllt, das er den ganzen Sommer nicht verspürt hatte, von einer unendlichen Leichtigkeit, die ihn alles um ihn herum vergessen ließ.

»Nimm dein Glas!«, hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die so rein, so unschuldig klang, dass er gar nicht darüber nachdachte, was er tat, sondern einfach der Stimme blind vertraute und dem Befehl folgte.

»Sag ›Auf die Reinblütigkeit‹!«

Während Sirius das tat, hörte er weit, weit entfernt mehrere Stimmen diese Worte aussprechen.

»Und nun trink!«

Ein eiserner Geschmack benetzte seine Lippen und im nächsten Augenblick kehrten all seine Gedanken und Gefühle wieder zurück. Sirius spuckte die Flüssigkeit in sein Glas zurück, als er erkannte, dass er nichts anderes als Blut trank.

Um den Tisch herum brach Beifall los, der, wie Sirius erkannte, Lucius galt.

»Wunderbar! Wo hast du das nur gelernt? Sicherlich nicht in Hogwarts bei diesem Muggelliebhaber Dumbledore!«, applaudierte Tante Desdemona.

»Das hat er natürlich von uns. In der Familie muss schließlich auf gute Ausbildung geachtet werden, wenn die Kinder schon in Hogwarts nichts Anständiges lernen!« Mrs Malfoy warf sich in die Brust und sah stolz in die Runde.

Sirius unterdessen hörte den Gesprächen gar nicht mehr richtig zu. Das würde Lucius ihm bezahlen müssen! Das Problem war nur, dass er in den Ferien nicht zaubern durfte… und Regulus hatte Recht: Sirius würde einen Rauswurf von Hogwarts nicht aufs Spiel setzen!

Der Vormittag zog sich schleppend lang hin! Mehrmals versuchte Sirius, sich unbemerkt auf sein Zimmer zurückzuziehen, doch jedes Mal wurde ihm von einem seiner dämlichen Verwandten ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Entweder er wurde von Lucius verhöhnt, sodass alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm lag, oder Regulus bemerkte seine heimlichen Versuche…

So musste er also die ganze Zeit absitzen, bis endlich, am späten Nachmittag, die letzten Gäste sich auf den Heimweg machten.

Von Onkel Alphard bekam Sirius einen freundlichen Abschiedshändedruck und Andromeda umarmte ihren kleinen Cousin liebevoll, ehe sie ihm versprach, die nächsten Ferien wieder zu Besuch zu kommen, und das edle Haus der Blacks verließ.

Endlich könnte Sirius in sein Zimmer gehen und sich dort für die nächsten Wochen einschließen, bis er endlich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren könnte…

»Du bleibst hier, mein Sohn!«

Es wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen!

Pherkard packte ihn grob am Oberarm und schleifte ihn in den Salon, wo er sich vor ihm aufbaute. Capella und Regulus hielten sich ein wenig abseits, hatten aber auch ihre Blicke auf Sirius fixiert.

»Du wirst mich nicht noch einmal derart vor unseren Blutsgenossen blamieren!«, begann Pherkard in gefährlich ruhigem Ton.

»Nein, Dad. – Kann ich jetzt gehen?«

Drei zu eins. Er war eindeutig in der Minderheit. Vielleicht war er doch nicht besser als Andromeda. Auch er wählte den Weg mit dem geringsten Widerstand…

»Sag nicht in solch einem Ton ›Nein, Dad‹ zu mir! – Und nein, du kannst noch nicht gehen!«

Sirius merkte, wie sein Vater sich in Rage redete, doch andererseits hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er ihn beschwichtigen sollte.

Also entgegnete er genervt: »Was denn noch!«

»Wir sollten uns über deine frevelhaften ›Freunde‹ unterhalten. Deine Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass sie dich mit Post belästigen…«

»Er schreibt ihnen nachts heimlich Briefe«, mischte sich Regulus von der Seite her leise mit ein.

Diese kleine Petze! Er hielt sich nicht an ihre Abmachung! Nun ja, wenn man es so betrachtete, hatte er sich selbst auch nicht an ihr Abkommen gehalten…

»Wie bitte?« Zu mehr war Pherkard anscheinend nicht in der Lage.

»Was Regulus damit meint ist…«

»Du schreibst ihnen _Briefe_!«

»Ich hab schreiben gelernt, weißt du…«

»_Ich verbitte mir weitere Unterbrechungen!_« Pherkard schnaufte tief, als wäre er eben hundert Meter gerannt.»Du bist immer noch mein Fleisch und Blut…«, setzte er dann bemüht ruhig an, doch ehe er fortfahren konnte, erwiderte Sirius in seiner Wut: »Auf _das_ Blut geb' ich nichts!«

Einen Moment lang schien es, als würde Pherkard ihn mit seinem bloßen Blick unterwerfen wollen. »Raus!«, befahl er dann gebieterisch, aber dennoch gefährlich ruhig.

»Sehr gerne«, murmelte Sirius und wollte schon die Flucht ergreifen, doch Pherkard hielt ihn zurück.

»Nicht du!«

Capella packte Regulus bei der Schulter, woraufhin die beiden den Salon verließen.

Sirius, der nun alleine mit seinem erzürnten Vater zurückblieb, schaute den beiden nach, bis sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, dann drehte er sich mit gerecktem Kinn langsam zu Pherkard um, einen trotzigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht…

* * *

Die Nacht über konnte Sirius kaum schlafen. Von seinem Vater hatte er im Prinzip auch nichts anderes zu hören bekommen als von seiner Mutter einen Tag zuvor. Er solle es ja nicht wagen, noch einmal auch nur an die Gryffindors zu denken; würde er es dennoch tun, so würde es ihm schlecht ergehen.

Sirius fragte sich nun, da er mitten in der Nacht wach im Bett lag, was sein Vater unter ›schlecht ergehen‹ verstand, wenn Sirius sich jetzt schon fiebrig krank und ausgelaugt fühlte.

Die Fluchnarben, die den Tag über nur leicht geziept hatten, waren erneuert und vervielfacht worden, sodass Sirius sich nur von einer Seite auf die andere wälzen konnte.

Eine derart durchwachte Nacht hatte er nicht mehr erlebt, seit ihn im Vorjahr die Stimme Slytherins regelmäßig nachts aus dem Bett gelockt hatte…

Die paar Stunden, die er doch einschlafen konnte, waren durchwachsen von seltsamen Träumen, in denen er vergeblich versuchte, zu James zu gelangen, welcher sich von ihm abwandte, je dringender er das Bedürfnis hatte, mit ihm zu reden.

»Du hast geschrieben, dass ich mich nicht melden soll, jetzt sieh auch zu, wie du alleine mit deiner Familie zurechtkommst!«

»Nein! Nein, James, tu mir das nicht an!«

Doch sein bester Freund drehte sich nur weg und war im nächsten Moment spurlos verschwunden.

»JAAAMES!«

Sirius saß keuchend in seinem Bett, Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, und er brauchte erst einmal ein paar Sekunden, bis er begriff, dass alles bloß ein Traum gewesen war. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich nur langsam wieder, als er mehrmals laut wiederholt hatte, dass es nicht Wirklichkeit gewesen war, und mehrmals tief ein- und ausgeatmet hatte.

Eines hatte Sirius diese von Alpträumen geprägte Nacht aber deutlich gemacht: Er musste mit James sprechen. Je eher, desto besser!

Die Gelegenheit bot sich ihm gleich früh am nächsten Morgen. Eigentlich hätte Sirius erst gar nicht aufstehen wollen. Er fühlte sich noch immer krank von all den Flüchen, von denen er teilweise noch nicht einmal die Namen wusste, und so blieb er in seinem Bett liegen, bis Regulus ohne anzuklopfen sein Zimmer betrat.

»Hast du gut geschlafen?«

So eine Heuchelei! Ihm hatte er es schließlich zu verdanken, dass die Nacht der Horror gewesen war! Doch Sirius fühlte sich zu schwach, um irgendetwas zu entgegnen.

»Ich hab dich gehört. Hast du Alpträume gehabt?«

»Dann erzähl doch gleich Mum und Dad, dass ich nach James gerufen hab! Vielleicht haben sie noch einen Fluch vergessen!«

Liebend gerne hätte Sirius seinen kleinen Bruder rausgeworfen, doch einmal mehr war er in der unterlegeneren Position.

»Hättest du dich an unsere Vereinbarung gehalten, hätte ich auch nichts erzählt. Das war nur zu deinem besten«, erwiderte Regulus ernst.

Also hatte sein Bruder ihn in jener Nacht doch gehört, wie er an James geschrieben hatte…

»Aber deshalb bin ich gar nicht hier.«

»Dann sag, was du willst, und nerv nicht länger!« Sirius rieb sich die Schläfen, um wach zu werden, was jedoch nicht wirklich viel half.

»Mum und Dad wollen die Malfoys besuchen, die haben ihre Fluchbücher bei uns vergessen. Wir können auch mit. Aber ich glaube, ich sag Mum lieber, dass du krank bist. Du würdest sowieso nur wieder Ärger machen.«

Damit ließ er Sirius alleine, der nur allmählich realisierte, was das für ihn bedeutete: Er würde alleine sein (wenn man mal von Kreacher absah, den Sirius nicht als Person betrachtete).

Und tatsächlich: zehn Minuten später, als Sirius sich eben nach unten schlich, sah er gerade noch, wie seine Familie das Haus mittels Flohpulver durch den Kamin verließ.

Perfekt! Er würde sicherlich genug Zeit haben, James anzurufen! Mit dem Gedanken eilte er selbst zum Kamin, holte eine Handvoll Flohpulver aus einem Döschen, das auf dem Kaminsims bereitstand, und kniete sich vor das Feuer.

»James Potter«, sagte er laut vernehmlich, woraufhin sich die Flammen des Feuers grün färbten und er den Kopf in diese stecken konnte.

Zunächst einmal drehte sich nur alles um Sirius herum, sodass es ihm nur noch schwindeliger wurde, als es ihm ohnehin schon war. Dann, genauso plötzlich wie es angefangen hat, endete es auch wieder.

Sirius fand sich mit seinem Kopf in einem Kamin wieder, der in einem reinlichen Wohnzimmer platziert war. Am Wohnzimmertisch saß ein Junge im Pyjama mit sehr strubbeligen schwarzen Haaren und Brille, der ein Müsli als Frühstück aß.

Sobald er Sirius erblickte, verschluckte er sich, starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, als träumte er noch, und eilte dann zu ihm vor den Kamin.

»Sirius!«, brachte er nur heraus und dann: »Du siehst schrecklich aus! Was ist passiert!«

»Danke, du könntest dich auch mal wieder kämmen«, scherzte Sirius schief grinsend, aber dann erzählte er ohne weitere Umschweife, was seit seinem letzten Brief – oder besser noch auch vor seinem letzten Brief – passiert war.

»…Und Dad meint es wirklich ernst. Wenn er wüsste, dass ich jetzt mit dir spreche, würde er mich mindestens umbringen!«

»Das können sie nicht machen, das ist gegen das Gesetz!«, regte James sich auf, der seinem besten Freund bisher nur ruhig zugehört hatte. »Der Cruciatus-Fluch zählt sogar zu den ›Unverzeihlichen Flüchen‹. Dafür kommen die nach Askaban…«

»Hey, ich will nicht, dass du das irgendwem erzählst, klar!«, unterbrach Sirius ihn, wobei er ihn flehend ansah.

James schien nicht gerade sehr glücklich mit der Forderung, doch schließlich nickte er ergeben. »Aber ich finde, du solltest es jemandem sagen. Wie wär's mit Dumbledore?«

»Ja, klar, ich renn immer zu meinem Schulleiter, wenn ich Probleme mit meinen Eltern hab!«, entgegnete Sirius sarkastisch. »Warum geh ich eigentlich nicht gleich zum Zaubereiminister!«

»Gar keine so schlechte Idee. Der kennt uns ja noch vom letzten Jahr«, grinste James.

»Also bist du nicht böse, dass ich dir gesagt habe, du sollst mir nicht mehr schreiben?«, wechselte Sirius abrupt das Thema, weil er sich an seinen Traum der vergangenen Nacht zurückerinnerte.

»Quatsch, natürlich nicht! – Warum kommst du nicht einfach zu uns?«, schlug James nun vor. »Meine Eltern hätten sicher nichts dagegen. Die sind grad sowieso auf der Arbeit.«

»Ich würde wirklich gerne, aber dann hätte ich ein riesiges Prob…« Weiter kam Sirius nicht, denn er hörte einen spitzen Aufschrei hinter sich. »Ich muss gehen«, beendete er knapp das Gespräch, zog seinen Kopf aus dem Kamin, und fuhr herum.

Hinter ihm stand Kreacher. Und wegen dem hatte er seine Unterhaltung mit James abbrechen müssen!

»Der junge Black darf das Flohpulver nicht ohne Erlaubnis benutzen!«, tadelte der Hauself Sirius. Dieser verdrehte nur die Augen und wollte sich schon auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machen, als sich die Flammen plötzlich erneut grün verfärbten und Pherkard, dicht gefolgt von Capella und Regulus, den Raum betraten.

»Was geht hier denn vor sich? Ich denke, du bist krank!«, rümpfte Capella sofort die Nase.

»Der junge Black hat das Flohpulver benutzt!«

Jetzt wusste Sirius ja, woher Regulus das Petzen hatte…

»Ich habe Andromeda angerufen«, log Sirius ohne lange nachzudenken und ohne rot zu werden.

»Was wolltest du denn von der!«, mischte sich Regulus mit ein, der ihn ebenso misstrauisch musterte wie sein Vater.

Capella hingegen schritt zum Kamin zurück und nahm das Flohpulver zur Hand. »Das lässt sich leicht überprüfen!«

Damit nahm sie eine Handvoll, warf sie ins Feuer und sagte laut vernehmlich »Andromeda Black!«.

Kurz darauf erschien Andromedas verwirrtes Gesicht inmitten der Flammen. »Du willst mich sprechen, Tante Capella!«

»Hat mein Sohn Sirius dich eben angerufen?«, wollte Capella frei heraus wissen.

»Ja«, erwiderte die junge Frau sofort, ebenso ohne rot zu werden. »Er wollte nur fragen, ob ich gut daheim angekommen bin.«

Ein Blick zu Sirius verriet ihm, dass er lieber sie machen lassen sollte.

»Außerdem brauchte er ein wenig Ablenkung, weil er sich nicht wohl fühlte.«

Er musste ja wirklich krank aussehen!

Capella nickte unterdessen mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen. »Nun gut, danke Andromeda.«

Sie wandte sich vom Feuer ab, in welchem ein leises Plopp ertönte, das Sirius sagte, dass Andromeda wieder verschwunden war, und Sirius zu: »Und du gehst auf dein Zimmer. Du bekommst trotzdem Stubenarrest, weil du deine Cousine angerufen hast, ohne uns zu fragen!«

* * *

Stubenarrest war immerhin um ein Vielfaches besser als das, was ihm geblüht hätte, hätten seine Eltern erfahren, dass es nicht Andromeda, sondern James gewesen war, mit dem er gesprochen hatte.

Auf Andromeda konnte man sich eben doch immer noch verlassen! Und außerdem hatte er so seine Ruhe vor seiner Familie!

Im Prinzip hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Jedenfalls saß er ganztags in seinem Zimmer fest, so wie sonst auch.

Das Einzige, das sich wirklich für ihn verschlechtert hatte, war, dass Pherkard ihm Oxbow weggenommen hatte, sobald dieser von seinem Streifzug zurückgekehrt war, sodass er gar keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, seinen Freunden zu schreiben.

Der Rabe wurde für die Ferien in einen Raum im Dachboden eingesperrt und Sirius durfte ihm noch nicht einmal das Futter bringen, was Regulus für ihn übernahm.

So saß Sirius also die restliche Woche gelangweilt in seinem Zimmer mit nichts als seinen eigenen Gedanken, ohne der Aussicht auf eine Chance, James oder einen der anderen in irgendeiner Weise zu kontaktieren.

Da er nun nicht einmal mehr Oxbow als Gesellen in seinem Zimmer hatte, blieb ihm nur noch das Gemälde seines Ururgroßvaters Phineas Nigellus, der ihn jedoch genauso aufregte wie seine restliche Familie.

Nigellus war seinerzeit Schulleiter Hogwarts' gewesen, allerdings der Schrecklichste, den die Schule je gesehen hatte. Für gewöhnlich konnte Sirius Phineas einfach ignorieren und da ihre Abneigung auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, war der Bilderrahmen seines Ururgroßvaters die meiste Zeit sowieso leer.

Doch in den letzten Tagen schien Nigellus überaus entzückt aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Sirius Stubenarrest hatte, und so zog das Gemälde es vor, bei ihm im Zimmer abzuhängen und seinen Ururenkel mit nervigen Sprüchen zu belästigen.

»Na, auch schon wieder da, heute? – Ach, ich vergaß, du darfst ja sonst nirgends sein!«, zog Phineas ihn eines Abends auf. »Was hast du eigentlich schon wieder angestellt?«

»Geht dich nichts an! – Du hast wohl auch nichts Besseres zu tun als mich zu nerven!«, erwiderte Sirius schroff, der wie so oft die letzten Tage apathisch auf seinem Bett lag und an die Decke starrte.

Nigellus musterte ihn einen Moment lang, ehe er in seiner blasierten Manier antwortete: »Nein, eigentlich nicht. In Dumbledores Büro herrscht heute bedauerlicherweise absolute Flaute…«

Sirius wusste, dass ein weiteres Porträt Nigellus' in dem Büro des Schulleiters hing, was bedeutete, dass sein Ururgroßvater frei zwischen dem Porträt in seinem eigenen Zimmer und dem in Dumbledores Büro hin- und herwandern konnte, wie es ihm beliebte.

»Ach nee, was denkst du denn, was ein Schulleiter in den Ferien macht? In seinem Büro rumsitzen!« Warum unterhielt sich Sirius überhaupt mit diesem Versager? Er wusste die Antwort: Ansonsten war hier noch größere Flaute als in Dumbledores Büro!

»Ja, natürlich, so kurz vor Schulbeginn schon«, antwortete Nigellus auf Sirius' rhetorische Frage. »Allerdings beschäftigt sich der Direktor heute mit unwichtigen Dingen, wie Briefe an die Neuen zu senden. Der Besuch aus dem Zaubereiministerium war um einiges interessanter, muss ich zugeben…«

»Besuch aus dem Zaubereiministerium!«, wiederholte Sirius, erstmals mit gewissem Interesse in seiner Stimme, wobei er sich in seinem Bett aufsetzte und Phineas fragend ansah.

Dieser grinste nur verschmitzt. »Du solltest dir diese Neugierde abgewöhnen! Das ist keine Tugend, weißt du!« Allem Anschein nach genoss das Gemälde es richtig, Sirius so zappeln zu lassen.

Was sollte der Zaubereiminister schon wieder in Hogwarts wollen!

»Sag schon, Nigellus: Was hat Dumbledore schon wieder mit dem Zaubereiministerium zu tun und was war daran so interessant!«, forderte Sirius ungeduldig.

»Nun, ich könnte mich unter Umständen überreden lassen, gewisse Informationen auszuplaudern, wenn du mir verrätst, was du ausgefressen hast und wie genau deine Eltern dich bestraft haben.« Nigellus sah ihn mit seinem üblichen listigen Ausdruck und mit einer hochgezogenen Braue an.

»Was interessiert dich das eigentlich!«, verlangte Sirius misstrauisch zu wissen.

Nigellus seufzte tief. Anscheinend war er ebenso genervt wie Sirius. »Mich interessiert es nicht im Mindesten, aber Dumbledore möchte es zu meinem Leidwesen gerne wissen.«

»Was!« Sirius konnte es nicht fassen. Er war gänzlich vom Bett aufgefahren und stand nun bebend vor Wut vor dem Porträt. Was ging sein Familienleben denn den Schulleiter an! »Der schickt dich hier als Spion her!«

»Was weiß ich, was im Kopf des Direktors vor sich geht! Ich kann es auch nicht nachvollziehen, warum er sich für jemanden wie dich interessiert. Also sei kein ungezogener Junge und verrat es mir einfach, dann sind alle zufrieden und ich kann wieder gehen!«

Was fiel Dumbledore nur ein, ihn derart überwachen zu wollen! Der Schulleiter wusste genau, in welcher Familie Sirius leben musste, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er den großen Beschützer spielen musste!

»Vergiss es«, entgegnete Sirius daher, »das geht nur mich was an, klar!«

Erneut seufzte Nigellus tief, als hätte er es mit einem besonders störrischen Kind zu tun.

»Nun gut, ich habe es versucht. Aber dann erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich dir irgendetwas Wichtiges erzähle! – Ach, übrigens, du siehst erbärmlich aus!« Damit verließ Phineas sein Porträt.

»Das brauchst du aber nicht gleich Dumbledore zu erzählen, klar!«, schrie Sirius ihm noch hinterher, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Ururgroßvater ihn noch hörte.

Das erste, was er tun würde, sobald sein Stubenarrest aufgehoben sein würde, wäre, Nigellus' Porträt aus seinem Zimmer zu verbannen!

Die Gelegenheit dazu bekam er sogar früher als erhofft. Ursprünglich hatte Sirius erwartet, mindestens bis ans Ende der Ferien eingesperrt zu sein, doch ein paar Tage später kam endlich die Eule von Hogwarts an, welche die Bücherliste für das neue Schuljahr überbrachte und so war es Sirius gestattet, in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, um die Besorgungen zu tätigen.

Hätten seine Eltern von seiner Verabredung mit James, Remus und Peter gewusst, so hätten sie es ihm sicherlich nicht erlaubt, aber da alle im Glauben waren, er würde die Einkäufe alleine machen, durfte Sirius auch so losziehen.

Sobald er seine drei Freunde gefunden hatte, die in der Winkelgasse zusammen auf ihn warteten, schnauzte er seinen kleinen pummeligen Freund an: »Peter, weißt du eigentlich, was dein blöder Brief mir eingebracht hat!«

Peter zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern: »Wieso?«

»Ach, vergiss es einfach!«, blaffte Sirius daraufhin nur augenverdrehend und ging an ihm vorbei.

James schloss zu ihm auf, um ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken zu klopfen. »Wird schon, Kumpel«, murmelte er, da er wahrscheinlich auch nicht so genau wusste, was er sagen sollte.

In dem Moment hatten sie Florish & Blotts erreicht, wo sie ihre Bücher einkauften.

Nachdem sie den Laden wieder verlassen hatten, zog Remus noch einmal seinen Zettel auf dem die Neuanschaffungen für Hogwarts standen, hervor und meinte mit zusammengezogenen Brauen: »Haben wir wirklich schon alle Bücher? – Ich müsste jetzt nur noch meine Zaubertrankvorräte aufstocken.«

»Also, dann los zur Apotheke«, beschloss James elanvoll, weil er auf dem Weg dorthin am Laden ›Qualität für Quidditch‹ vorbei kommen würde.

Doch Sirius blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte in die Menge vor ihnen. »In die Richtung geh ich nicht!«, stellte er rigoros klar, als er seine Cousine Bellatrix und deren Freund Rodolphus Lestrange erblickte.

»Oh, verdammt!«, fluchte nun auch James, doch Sirius hatte seinen besten Freund bereits am Arm gepackt und in die nächste sichere Gasse gezogen.

Remus erfasste die Situation sogleich und brachte sich und Peter ebenfalls zu ihnen in Sicherheit.

Aufatmend lehnte sich Sirius an eine Häuserwand und seufzte auf: »Uff! Das war knapp!«

Er schenkte der kleinen Straße, in die sie geflüchtet waren, zum ersten Mal etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Vor ihnen schien es unzählige, nur schwach erleuchtete Läden zu geben, zwischen denen sich dunkle Gestalten herumdrückten.

»Was ist das hier für eine zwielichtige Gasse? War hier schon mal einer von euch?«, wollte James sofort neugierig wissen.

»Nö«, schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. »Lasst uns mal schauen gehen.« Damit übernahm er die Führung der kleinen Gruppe.

Das erste Geschäft, an dem sie vorbeikamen, hieß ›Shrimpys Schrumpfköpfe‹, in dessen Schaufenster schreiende und heulende Schrumpfköpfe ausgestellt waren, vor denen Peter erschrocken zurückzuckte.

James allerdings betrachtete sie genauer, woraufhin er naserümpfend fragte: »Wer will sich die denn schon ins Haus hängen? Deren Geschrei hört man ja noch meilenweit!«

»So was schenkt man nur ungeliebten Verwandten«, grinste Sirius abwertend.

James lachte hämisch und zog ihn zum nächsten Laden.

»Findet ihr nicht, wir sollten zurückgehen?«, warf Remus unbehaglich ein. »Das hier sieht nicht so aus, als gehörten wir hier her.«

Doch James winkte nur ab, da er sich schon die Nase am nächsten Schaufenster platt drückte. Es schien sich um eine Art verunglückte Menagerie zu handeln, denn die Tiere, die im Schaufenster saßen, sahen reichlich missgebildet aus.

Sirius verfolgte mit seinem Blick gelangweilt eine Feuer speiende Katze. So was hatte Regulus bei seiner Hausratte Siggi auch schon einmal versucht…

Remus, der sich das anscheinend nicht anschauen wollte, drängte sie mit einem angeekelten Laut weiter, bis sie vor einem Buchladen ankamen. In der Auslage befand sich ein Buch mit dem vielsagenden Titel ›Zum Sterben schöne Flüche‹.

Das schien Remus den Rest zu geben, denn er drängelte erneut: »Nun lasst uns aber endlich von hier verschwinden. Wir haben hier nichts verloren!«

»Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht«, zuckte James die Schultern, wobei er sich an Sirius wandte: »Diese Geschäfte überlassen wir lieber deiner Sippschaft!«

Sirius nickte grinsend und drehte sich um. Doch plötzlich erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung. Vor ihm war niemand anderes als sein Vater Pherkard Black aus der Tür getreten und baute sich jetzt mit breiten Schultern und bösem Blick vor seinem Sohn auf.

»Oh!«, brachte Sirius nur hervor, ehe Pherkard auch schon losschnauzte: »Ist das der Gryffindor-Abschaum, mit dem du dich in Hogwarts immer rumtreibst, Sohn!«

»Oh!«, kam es nun auch von James' Seite, dem die Situation wohl eben auch bewusst wurde.

»Ah, Mr Black«, begann Remus sofort, wobei er ihm höflich die Hand hinstreckte. »Mein Name ist…«

»…völlig belanglos für die Familie Black«, schnitt Pherkard ihm das Wort ab, wobei er Sirius hart am Kragen packte. »Ich kann verstehen, wenn du dich für die Nokturngasse mehr interessierst als für die Winkelgasse, doch du wirst dich nicht mit _ihnen_ hier aufhalten! – Und ihr lasst meinen Sohn künftig in Ruhe, oder ich sorge persönlich dafür, dass für euch in Hogwarts nicht mehr gut Kirschenessen ist!«

Damit schleppte er Sirius ohne ein weiteres Wort von seinen geschockten Freunden weg.

Eines war Sirius noch im selben Moment völlig klar: Bis er endlich im Hogwarts-Express sitzen würde, würde eine sehr qualvolle Zeit noch sehr langsam vergehen…

_tbc..._


	3. Die Auroren

**Das Erbe Merlins**

**

* * *

**

**Drittes Kapitel**

**Die Auroren**

****

* * *

Sirius hasste den Tag schon, als er erfuhr, dass er mit Bella und Narzissa zum Bahnhof King's Cross laufen musste.

Natürlich lamentierten die beiden Schwestern die ganze Zeit lautstark darüber, dass sie gezwungen waren, sich mit ihrem jüngeren, aus der Art geschlagenen Cousin abzugeben.

Zum Glück dauerte es nur zwanzig Minuten, bis sie endlich mit ihren Koffern und Sirius mit Oxbows Käfig an der Barriere zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn anlangten.

Noch immer verärgert packte Bellatrix ihn an der Schulter und schubste ihn mit einem bösen »Jetzt mach schon, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit, Baby-Black!« durch die Illusion einer Absperrung.

Stolpernd fand sich Sirius auf dem Gleis neundreiviertel wieder, wo der Hogwarts-Express bereits leuchtend rot auf seine Abfahrt wartete.

Sirius suchte sich, ohne auf Bella oder ein anderes verhasstes Familienmitglied zu warten, seinen Weg durch das Gedränge, wobei er nach seinen Freunden Ausschau hielt. Als erstes erkannte er Remus, der bereits seinen Koffer in den Zug hievte.

»Hey, Lupin, altes Haus, alles klar?«, machte er ihn auf sich aufmerksam.

Überrascht und erfreut blickte Remus sich zu ihm um, während er seinen schweren Koffer losließ.

Allerdings stand im Aufgang James, den Sirius bisher noch nicht bemerkt hatte und der das Gepäck hineinziehen wollte, nun aber leicht strauchelte.

»Könnt ihr hier mal mit anfassen!«, presste er angestrengt hervor, sodass auch Sirius hinzuhastete und sie den Koffer in den Zug schoben.

Sie verfrachteten auch noch Sirius' Gepäck in den Express, dann betrat Remus den Mittelgang und zog seinen Koffer hinter sich her, wobei er meinte: »Peter hat da hinten irgendwo ein Abteil für uns reserviert!«

Auch Sirius stieg nun in den Zug, wo James noch auf ihn wartete, um seinen besten Freund zur Begrüßung mit einem Arm an sich zu drücken.

»Dachte schon, dein Vater bringt dich um, nach dem Auftritt«, murmelte er erleichtert, dann packte er verlegen seinen Koffer und den Käfig seiner Eule Akredula und folgte Remus.

Sirius hörte den Pfiff, der zur Abfahrt mahnte, und die Tür schlug hinter ihm zu. Er war endlich, nach zwei Wochen Stubenarrest und zwei langen Monaten bei seiner Familie wieder frei.

* * *

»Guten Appeti-«

Sirius schlug der nervig-freundlichen Verkaufshexe die Abteiltür vor der Nase zu.

Gut gelaunt warf er seinen drei Freunden je einen Schokofrosch zu und lud die restlichen Süßigkeiten, die er eben gekauft hatte, auf einem leeren Sitz ab.

»Will einer von euch Merlin tauschen?«, seufzte Peter enttäuscht, als er seine Schokofroschkarte betrachtete.

»Na hör mal, Merlin ist wahrscheinlich in jeder zweiten Karte drin! Den hab ich allein schon zehnmal«, regte sich James auf.

Doch er wurde unterbrochen von einem fröhlichen »Überraschung!«, das jemand ins Abteil rief.

Erstaunt blickten die Jungs zur Abteiltür, in der zwei Gryffindor-Viertklässlermädchen standen. Sirius erinnerte sich dunkel, dass sie Nancy und Lydia hießen.

Diese beiden schienen eben zu bemerken, dass sie das falsche Abteil erwischt hatten, was sie offensichtlich nicht störte, denn sie setzten sich grinsend auf zwei der freien Plätze und Nancy fragte feixend: »Kann ich 'nen Schokofrosch haben?«

»Bedien' dich«, meinte Sirius baff.

Das blonde Mädchen nahm Lydia auch gleich einen mit und lehnte sich genüsslich zurück.

»Und, wie waren eure Ferien so?«, fragte die Braunhaarige nun, wobei sie die Jungs offen ansah.

»Toll!«, raunzte Sirius sarkastisch.

»Also, ganz gut, und bei euch?«, mischte sich Remus schnell mit ein.

»Ja, ja…«, setzte Lydia schon an, da wurde sie von ihrer besten Freundin unterbrochen: »Oh verdammt! Nicht schon wieder dieser Merlin! Der ist bestimmt in jeder dritten Karte drin!«

James schnappte Peter die Karte aus der Hand, um sie Nancy zu zeigen und meinte besserwisserisch: »In jeder zweiten!«

Nancy kicherte, aber Lydia setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf. »Sagt mal, habt ihr eigentlich schon das von Merlins Zauberstab gehört?«

»Natürlich! Wer hat das nicht? Der Tagesprophet hat es ja wochenlang als Schlagzeile gehabt«, erwiderte Remus, ohne zu zögern.

Sirius und James wechselten einen unverständigen Blick, woraufhin Sirius nur ein verständnisloses »Hä!« hervorstieß.

»Also Kinder, ihr solltet wirklich mehr die Medien verfolgen«, tadelte Nancy scherzhaft.

»Ach komm schon, Nana, in dem Alter waren wir doch auch noch nicht besser«, nahm das andere Mädchen die Jungs in Schutz.

»Ja, also, was war denn nun mit Merlins Zauberstab!«, fiel James genervt ein.

»Ach der… Der ist vor ein paar Wochen geklaut worden…«, begann Lydia zu erklären, doch da glitt die Abteiltür ein zweites Mal auf und zwei Siebtklässler-Jungen lugten erstaunt herein.

»Was macht ihr denn hier? Vor allem mit diesen Zwergen zusammen!«, hakte der Schwarzhaarige nach.

»Keine Angst, die sind für euch keine Konkurrenz«, grinste Nancy und stand auf, um zu dem Jungen mit dem Schülersprecherabzeichen und den langen braunen Haaren zu gehen.

»Komm schon, Lyd!«, rief Nancy ihrer Freundin zu, ehe die vier das Abteil verließen.

Völlig irritiert starrte Sirius noch eine Weile die geschlossene Tür an, bevor er sich einen Ruck gab und Remus fragte: »Wie, Merlins Zauberstab wurde geklaut?«

»Na ja, eigentlich nur die eine Hälfte, die noch erhalten war. Die wurde im Zaubereiministerium bewacht und am Anfang der Ferien war sie einfach aus der Mysteriumsabteilung verschwunden. Keiner weiß wie und wer es war, noch nicht mal der Wachposten hat was mitbekommen. Das einzige, was als Anhaltspunkt blieb, ist das Dunkle Mal… Ihr erinnert euch, das Zeichen Voldemorts«, erklärte Remus fachmännisch.

Bei der Erwähnung des Namens des Dunklen Lords kiekste Peter erschrocken auf.

Sirius beachtete ihn gar nicht und zuckte nur mit den Schultern: »Na und? Dann hat Voldemort (Peter ließ vor Schreck seinen Schokofrosch weghüpfen) jetzt eben dieses halbe Ding. Was soll er damit schon groß ausrichten können?«

»Was soll er damit ausrichten können! Sirius, Merlins Zauberstab ist wahrscheinlich der mächtigste magische Gegenstand überhaupt! Zum Glück ist der zweite Teil sowieso seit Jahrtausenden verschollen, also besteht eine sehr geringe Chance, dass ausgerechnet Voldemort ihn jetzt findet.«

»Ach, jetzt führ dich nicht so auf!«, schnauzte James genervt, da Peter schon wieder wimmernd zusammengezuckt war.

Remus schien noch etwas zu Merlins Zauberstab sagen zu wollen, denn er öffnete schon den Mund, doch in dem Moment ging abermals die Abteiltür auf und Anne, eine Mitschülerin aus Ravenclaw, grinste sie an.

»Hey, wisst ihr schon das Neueste?«

»Nein, aber du wirst es uns bestimmt gleich sagen«, brummte Sirius augenverdrehend.

Anne grinste nur noch breiter und begann geheimnisvoll: »Nachdem Piler ja letztes Jahr den Job hingeschmissen hat…«

»Ja, das wissen wir allerdings«, knurrte James schlecht gelaunt.

Sirius' Laune sank sogar noch tiefer. In einem sentimentalen Anflug musste er an Frederic Piler denken, den besten Lehrer, den er kannte. Musste Anne ihn daran erinnern, dass dieser Ende letzten Jahres die Schule verlassen hatte, um seinen eigentlichen Beruf als Auror wieder aufzunehmen!

Doch bevor er seine trüben Gedanken weiterspinnen konnte, fuhr Anne fort: »Aber ihr wisst sicher nicht, wer den Verteidigungsjob dieses Jahr übernimmt! Steve Stellar aus Hufflepuff meinte, Dumbledore persönlich übernimmt die Stelle!«

Überrascht blickten sich die Jungs an, bis Sirius niedergeschlagen feststellte: »Damit wird unsere Zu-spät-kommen-Ausrede ja hinfällig, wir wurden vom Direktor aufgehalten…«

»Erst nehmen sie uns unseren Verteidigungslehrer, dann nehmen sie uns unsere Ausreden… was kommt als nächstes? Wird Brewpot nächstes Jahr Schulleiter, oder was!«, regte sich James muffelnd auf.

Sirius musste sich bei der Vorstellung auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht in eine ausgewachsene Schimpftirade über seinen verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer auszubrechen. Man konnte getrost sagen, Sirius hasste Brewpot genauso sehr wie Brewpot auch Sirius, weil dieser nicht in dem Stammhaus seiner Familie, also Slytherin, war.

»Aber Ray Kingston nimmt schon Wetten dagegen an… ihr müsstest mal sehen, wie sich euer überdrehter Vertrauensschüler vorne im Zug aufregt. Er versucht ehrlich, die Wetten zu verbieten…«, kicherte Anne bei der Erinnerung.

James stöhnte neben Sirius auf: »Oh nein, Daniel Lewis ist doch nicht etwa immer noch Vertrauensschüler!«

»Wenn er die diesjährigen Erstklässler genauso sehr nervt wie uns letztes Jahr, dann hat er gar keine Zeit, uns an der Backe zu kleben«, überlegte Sirius hoffnungsvoll.

»Also ich finde, er vertritt sein Amt ganz gut«, mischte sich Remus fairer Weise mit ein.

James winkte spöttisch grinsend ab: »Ja, ja, wir wissen schon, dass du mal genauso einer wirst.«

»Im Gegensatz zu euch«, grinste Anne. »Wenn ihr mal Vertrauensschüler werdet, dann fress' ich 'nen Besen!«

Sie wurden Anne die ganze restliche Zugfahrt nicht mehr los, bis sie ihre Hogwarts-Umhänge anziehen mussten.

Kurz darauf hielt dann auch schon der Hogwarts-Express am Bahnsteig in Hogsmeade.

Die vier Freunde blieben noch sitzen, genossen ihre Ruhe und warteten, bis sich der Gang nach draußen geleert hatte, bevor sie ihr Abteil verließen. Schließlich hatten sie keine Lust, sich ständig durch die Schülermassen kämpfen zu müssen.

Gerade zog Sirius die Tür hinter sich zu, als Daniel Lewis, unter ihnen ÜV (übereifriger Vertrauensschüler) genannt, der die Abteile abschritt, sie entdeckte und sogleich pflichteifrig heranwuselte.

»Los, Kinder, hopp, hopp, beeilt euch, sonst verpasst ihr die Kutschen!« Er fuchtelte wild mit den Händen, um sie zum Ausgang zu treiben.

Sirius stieß James sacht in den Rücken, damit er schneller lief und der ÜV sie so in Ruhe ließ. Aber da hatte er sich getäuscht. Denn dieser begleitete sie immer noch antreibend über den bereits menschenleeren Bahnsteig zu der allerletzten Kutsche – und stieg mit ihnen hinein.

Sirius verdrehte die Augen, als Lewis sich direkt neben ihm niederließ und munter von seinen Ferien zu erzählen begann.

Der Redeschwall brach nicht ab, bis die pferdelose Kutsche vor dem Eingangstor Hogwarts' anhielt und Sirius mit seinen drei Freunden nach draußen flüchtete.

»Mist, die Auswahlzeremonie hat schon angefangen«, ärgerte sich Remus, womit er seinen Schritt noch beschleunigte, um sich vom ÜV nicht abhängen zu lassen, der schon voraushastete.

Gerade als dieser durch die Torflügel zur Großen Halle verschwunden war, schallte von der Marmortreppe ein »Wartet auf mich!« herunter.

Verdattert blickte sich Sirius um, wobei er sich fragte, wer noch so klug gewesen war, den Anfang der Zeremonie zu vertrödeln. Schwer enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass es der etwas zerstreute Astronomieprofessor Highking, alias Aveimperatore, war, der jetzt außer Atem zu ihnen herunter kam.

»So viel Extraarbeit mit den zwei Jobs«, keuchte er zusammenhangslos.

»Zwei Jobs?«, fragte James, der die Gelegenheit beim Schopf packte, nicht sofort in die Große Halle gehen zu müssen, und ließ die Tür wieder zufallen.

»Ja!«, grinste Highking und straffte stolz die Schultern. »Ihr solltet es eigentlich erst am Ende als Höhepunkt des Abends erfahren, aber… Ich wurde als neuer Verteidigungslehrer ausgewählt – zusätzlich zu Astronomie.«

Sirius starrte Aveimperatore total schockiert an und stammelte: »Wir haben Sie die doppelte Stundenzahl!«

Sirius hatte allen Grund dafür, skeptisch zu sein, schließlich wurde er schon im Astronomieunterricht ununterbrochen zu Professor Brewpot geschickt, wenn Highking sich einer Sache nicht ganz sicher war.

Noch während Highking mit überschäumend guter Laune nickte, packte James seinen besten Freund am Umhang und zerrte ihn mit den Worten in die Halle hinein: »Los, komm, wir gehen wetten!«

Obwohl die vier Jungs sich leise in die Große Halle schlichen, drehten sich einige Köpfe an den vier Haustischen zu ihnen um. Auch die stellvertretende Schulleiterin, Minerva McGonagall, ihre strenge Verwandlungslehrerin, warf ihnen einen strafenden Blick zu, wandte sich dann aber wieder dem Sprechenden Hut zu, der in dem Augenblick laut »RAVENCLAW« rief.

Das Mädchen, das auf dem Hocker gesessen hatte, rannte nun zu dem applaudierenden Tisch hinüber.

»Wer ist eigentlich dieser Kingston?«, erkundigte sich Sirius unterdessen, da sie eben den Gryffindor-Tisch erreicht hatten.

Remus seufzte nur: »Der Junge da drüben mit den braunen Haaren und der schwarzen Brille.« Er zeigte auf einen Viertklässler ein Stückchen weiter vorne am Gryffindor-Tisch.

Als Sirius und James ihn erreichten, gab James dem Jungen eine Galleone und Sirius erklärte schlicht: »Wir setzen auf Highking!«

Sekundenbruchteile nachdem er das ausgesprochen hatte, lachten alle in ihrer Umgebung über diese unwahrscheinliche These.

»Mann, dieser Black hat schon so viel Gold, dass er es verschenken muss«, lästerte Timothy, einer ihrer Schlafsaalgenossen, mit dem Sirius schon öfter in Streitereien verstrickt gewesen war.

Sirius setzte nur einen überheblichen Blick auf und ging zusammen mit James zu Remus und Peter zurück, die ihre Plätze freigehalten hatten.

»Findet ihr das nicht ein wenig unfair?«, hakte Remus zweifelnd nach, als der Hut den letzten Schüler auf sein Haus verwies.

McGonagall räumte Hocker und Hut weg, während Sirius und James gleichzeitig »Nö!« antworteten.

In dem Moment erhob sich ein alter Mann mit weißem Haar und Bart in der Mitte des Lehrertischs – der Schulleiter Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

»Noch einmal ein Willkommen an die Nachzügler, die eben erst eingetroffen sind – die Kutschen sind aber manchmal wirklich langsam. Es dürfte euch nicht allzu sehr überraschen, dass der Verbotene Wald, wie sein Name schon impliziert, verboten ist. Was sonst noch untersagt ist, könnt ihr auf der Liste unseres Hausmeisters Mr Pringle einsehen. Nun noch eine Bemerkung zum Lehrerkollegium: Nachdem uns Professor Piler letztes Jahr verlassen hat, darf ich stolz verkünden, dass ein anderer Kollege sich bereit erklärt hat, seine Nachfolge kurzfristig anzutreten. Ein herzlichen Applaus bitte für Professor Hieronymus Highking«, kündigte Dumbledore an und klatschte in die Hände.

Doch statt heftigen Applauses folgte eine ungläubige Stille auf diese Ansage.

Plötzlich schallte Kingstons Stimme empört durch die Halle: »Die haben uns reingelegt!« Er deutete bebend vor Wut auf Sirius und James, die nur, wie die restliche Halle auch, in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Der Applaus, der eigentlich für Highking bestimmt gewesen war, kam stattdessen für Kingston.

»Die Stelle des Runenlehrers wird dieses Jahr Professor Lingus übernehmen«, fuhr Dumbledore ebenfalls grinsend fort, woraufhin wieder Ruhe einkehrte. Ein unscheinbarer Lehrer verbeugte sich kurz. »Ein weiterer Punkt sind die Auroren, die nächste Woche in Hogwarts eintreffen werden.«

Augenblicklich hob das Gemurmel unter den Schülern wieder an.

»Nach den Erfahrungen im vergangenen Schuljahr wurden sie vom Zaubereiministerium angewiesen, Hogwarts auf weitere unentdeckte aber gefährliche Flüche zu untersuchen. Deshalb richte ich an euch die Bitte, die Auroren als eine Art Lehrkraft anzusehen und euch ihren Befehlen nicht zu widersetzen. - Dann haut jetzt mal rein!«

Damit ließ er sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder und die wunderbarsten Gerichte erschienen vor ihnen auf den Tellern.

Jetzt wusste Sirius wenigstens endlich, was Dumbledore in den Sommerferien mit dem Zaubereiminister zu bereden gehabt hatte! Dabei war es sicherlich um diese mysteriöse Fluchsuche gegangen.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, langte er so wie die anderen kräftig zu, bis die blitzenden Goldteller wieder leer wurden und Dumbledore sie in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume schickte.

Satt und zufrieden kehrten die vier Freunde in den lang vermissten Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Sirius stieß James an, als Kingston auf dem Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal vorbeilief.

Remus, der die Lage stirnrunzelnd erkannte, bugsierte Peter die Treppe hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal, um einem Streit aus dem Weg zu gehen, warf aber Sirius und James noch einen letzten vielsagenden Blick zu.

»Hey, Kingston, du schuldest uns noch was«, begann James gleich frech, sobald Remus mit Peter außer Sicht war.

Der Viertklässler wandte sich mit düsterer Miene zu ihnen um und knurrte: »Ihr habt geschummelt. Euch geb' ich gar nichts!«

Damit wollte er schon weiter gehen, doch Sirius ließ sich nicht so leicht abspeisen und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

»Moment mal! Du hast die Wette ja schließlich angenommen, also musst du uns den Gewinn auch auszahlen!«

Kingston grummelte irgend etwas Unverständliches, machte sich dann von Sirius los und blaffte wütend: »Hab's grad nicht passend da!«, ehe er endgültig in seinen Schlafsaal verschwand.

Mit wesentlich schlechterer Laune machten sich auch James und Sirius hinauf in den Schlafsaal, wo Remus und Peter schon auf sie warteten.

Auch die anderen beiden Schlafsaalgenossen, Timothy und Davey, waren bereits da. Alle vier waren gerade dabei, heftig über die erwarteten Auroren zu spekulieren.

»Also, das mit den Flüchen versteh ich ja auch nicht so ganz… Es hieß doch, dass es nur einer gewesen wäre, der so stark war, dass er ganz Großbritannien hätte vernichten können. Und Sirius und James haben ihn gebrochen und seitdem ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Wieso kommt dann trotzdem die Fluchpolizei?«, regte sich Davey jetzt auf.

James, Sirius und Timothy prusteten los.

»Fluchpolizei!«, japste James, der sich auf seinem Bett vor Lachen kugelte. »Mann, das sind Auroren! Die fangen schwarze Magier, deshalb haben sie trotzdem nichts mit eurer blöden Muggelpolizei zu tun!«

»Na ja, so erfolgreich können die Auroren ja nun auch nicht sein, sonst wäre Black mit seiner Brut schon längst in den Untiefen von Askaban verschwunden«, knurrte Timothy böse, der nie eine Gelegenheit ausließ, Sirius zu beleidigen.

Peter schrak bei der bloßen Erwähnung des Zauberergefängnisses zusammen, allerdings beachtete ihn niemand, da sie das schon gewöhnt waren.

Nun meldete sich aber Remus zu Wort, der eben säuberlich seinen Koffer ausräumte: »Es ist wohl doch ein bisschen übertrieben zu sagen, dass der Fluch von Salazar Slytherin ganz Großbritannien vernichtet hätte. Im Endeffekt wäre nur Hogwarts irgendwann vom Erdboden verschwunden gewesen. Mit Ausnahme der Slytherin-Kerker, vielleicht. Schließlich sollte Sirius in Slytherins Haus ziehen.«

Doch Davey hörte schon längst nicht mehr zu, denn er stand auf seinem Bett und versuchte umständlich, das Poster seiner Lieblings-Quidditch-Mannschaft aufzuhängen.

Sirius, dem es nach einer Weile leid war, ihn bei seinen sinnlosen Bemühungen zu beobachten, zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: »Affigo!«

Das Poster mit den sich bewegenden Quidditch-Spielern heftete sich selbst fest an die Wand.

»Puh, danke, Sirius.« Davey ließ sich ausgelaugt auf sein Bett sinken und kramte in seinem Koffer herum.

»Hey, Sirius, hast du noch ein paar Schokofrösche?«, hakte jetzt Peter nach.

Sirius zog einen aus seiner Umhangtasche und warf ihn augenrollend seinem Freund zu. Dieser riss ihn heißhungrig auf – und der Frosch hüpfte ihm geschickt aus der Hand.

»Oh nein!«, stöhnte Peter nur und lief seinem magischen Snack hinterher, der wild durchs Zimmer sprang.

»Mann, Peter, mit dem Essen soll man nicht spielen«, kicherte James schadenfroh, der selbst ein paar von Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung verspeiste.

»Tut mir ja Leid«, maulte Peter und hechtete über Sirius' Bett dem Frosch nach.

Doch plötzlich zischte etwas Braunes an Sirius' Kopf vorbei und im nächsten Moment schnappte Potamus seinem Herrchen den widerspenstigen Frosch weg.

Die Eule landete schuhuend auf dem Baldachin über Peters Bett und fraß gierig den Frosch auf, woraufhin sich Peter enttäuscht wieder zu seinem Bett begab.

»Was will denn deine Eule im Schlafsaal, Peter?«, hakte Remus naserümpfend nach.

»Die geht mir nicht mehr von der Pelle. Da kann ich machen, was ich will«, zuckte dieser ergeben die Schultern.

Sirius lachte auf. »Na, ich bin ja auf das Gesicht der Schreckschraube gespannt, wenn du mit einer Eule auf der Schulter zu Verwandlung kommst! Du übertriffst James' und meinen Rekord noch, am ersten Tag Strafarbeit zu bekommen!«

Sirius und James wechselten einen erinnerungsseligen Blick und lachten laut los.

* * *

Am Montagmorgen bekamen sie beim Frühstück ihre Stundenpläne.

»Oh nein!«, stöhnte Sirius sofort. »Jetzt haben wir gleich Aveimperatore! Und das auch noch in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste!«

»Ich meld mich krank«, beschloss James sofort trocken.

»Und ich lass mich zurückstufen«, erwiderte Sirius.

»Ihr jammert über den Montag!«, warf Remus sachlich ein. »Dann schaut euch mal den Donnerstag an!«

Sirius ließ den Blick zu besagtem Tag wandern – und verschluckte sich an seinem Toast.

Neben ihm brach James auf dem Tisch zusammen und schluchzte trocken: »Bei Merlins Bart! Astronomie und Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an einem Tag _und_ hintereinander! Das hält der stärkste Riesenkrake nicht aus!«

»Also, ich finde den Highking eigentlich ganz nett. Ich meine, der zieht den Stoff immer schön langsam durch…«, erklärte Peter, der seine Eule mit einem Krümel von seinem Brötchen fütterte.

»Damit es auch der letzte Nullchecker am Ende des Jahres verstanden hat. Schon klar«, seufzte Sirius und erhob sich, da es in dem Moment zur ersten Stunde klingelte.

Zusammen gingen die vier Freunde möglichst langsam ins Verteidigungsklassenzimmer, wo sie sich ganz hinten einen Platz suchten. Eine Minute später rauschte auch schon Highking motiviert herein.

»Guten Morgen, liebe Schüler! Ich freue mich außerordentlich, euch jetzt außer in Astronomie auch noch in Verteidigung begrüßen zu dürfen! Und damit die erste Stunde nicht ganz so gefährlich wird, bleiben wir heute bei der Theorie. Wir beginnen mit… äh…« Planlos blätterte Highking in seinem Verteidigungsbuch herum.

»Wir haben mit Professor Piler schon vorgegriffen, Professor Highking«, meldete sich Remus gleich hilfsbereit. »Wir können getrost bei Kapitel drei anfangen.«

»Oh, vielen Dank, Mr Lupin. Ja…, dann schlagen Sie doch mal Seite… ähm…«

»Seite 53, Professor«, half Remus freundlich weiter.

»Genau, wollte ich eben auch sagen! Seite 53 im Buch auf.« Highking strahlte sie fröhlich an.

Murrend öffnete die Klasse ihre Bücher und starrte auf das Abbild eines Zauberers, der lichterloh in Flammen stand.

»Urgh!«, machte Davey eine Bank weiter vorne.

»Hier sehen Sie… einen brennenden Zauberer!« Highking musterte verblüfft das Bild und schien den Text daneben zu überfliegen. »Ach so, ja! Wir widmen uns heute dem Flammengefrierzauber. Dieser Zauber hat bei der Hexenverbrennung im Mittelalter viele Hexen und Zauberer vor dem Flammentod bewahrt«, erklärte Aveimperatore. »Sie haben diese Stunde Zeit, das Kapitel sorgsam durchzulesen und mir 1 ½ Rollen Pergament über diesen Zauber zu schreiben. Ich würde vorschlagen bis Mittwoch – oh nein, sagen wir lieber bis nächste Woche Montag, damit Sie sich nicht überfordert fühlen!«

Ein leises Stöhnen lief durch die Klasse, doch dann befolgten alle gehorsam den Arbeitsauftrag.

Sirius fragte sich selbstmitleidig, ob die nächsten Stunden wohl genauso langweilig verlaufen würden. Aber zumindest konnte Highking ihn nicht wieder irgendwo im Schulhaus herumschicken, wenn er von seinem eigenen Unterrichtsstoff keine Ahnung hatte…

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, schnellte die Hand einer anderen Gryffindor, Pernilla, in die Höhe.

Erfreut über die ›rege‹ Mitarbeit in seiner neuen Klasse rief Highking sie auf.

Pernilla begann sogleich umständlich zu erklären: »Also, Professor Highking, ich versteh schon, dass der Zauber die Flammen gefrieren lässt, in denen man drinsteht. Aber was ist, wenn man nicht in Flammen drinsteht und man spricht die Formel? Was passiert dann? Vereist dann irgendwas anderes oder…?«

»Mr Black!«, schutzsuchend wandte sich Highking an Sirius, der nur widerwillig aufblickte und James schicksalsergeben zuflüsterte: »Also, auf zu Brewpot.«

Doch Highking fuhr überraschend fort: »Bitte gehen Sie doch zu Professor Dumbledore und fragen Sie ihn nach der Antwort!«

Alle sahen Highking völlig geschockt an. Er wollte doch nicht ernsthaft den Schulleiter wegen dieser Lappalie belästigen!

»Ist mal eine Variation«, zuckte James neben Sirius die Schultern.

»Sie meinen doch hoffentlich Professor Brewpot!«, verbesserte dieser den Lehrer.

»Nein, ich meinte das ganz so, wie ich sagte. Schließlich versteht unser ehrenwerter Direktor sicherlich mehr von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste als Professor Brewpot. Wir wollen ja nicht den erfreulichen Sieg des Schulleiters über den Schwarzmagier Grindelwald vergessen. Ja, ja, der Mann versteht etwas von dem Fach… Und nun husch, husch!«

Völlig perplex trottete Sirius aus dem Zimmer heraus.

Wie er so die Gänge entlang in Richtung siebten Korridor stiefelte, fragte er sich, warum er sich überhaupt beschwerte, schließlich musste er seinen Hasslehrer Brewpot nicht sehen und konnte sich etwas mit dem recht lockeren Schulleiter unterhalten; außerdem musste er diese todlangweilige Stunde nicht miterleben. Im Prinzip hatte er gar keinen Grund, sich selbst zu bemitleiden.

Kurz darauf gelangte er vor dem Wasserspeier an, hinter dem Dumbledores Büro versteckt lag. »Öh… Mist«, fluchte Sirius, als ihm einfiel, dass er das neue Passwort noch gar nicht kannte.

Na ja, aber ein paar Versuche konnten ja nicht schaden… »Sahnige Nougatriegel«, meinte er schlicht. Der Wasserspeier rührte sich nicht. »Zischende Wissbies.« Wieder nichts. »Druhbels Bester Blaskaugummi. Zahnweiß-Pfefferminzlakritze. Explodierende Pfefferminzpralinen.« Der Eingang blieb geschlossen.

Schulterzuckend wandte Sirius sich wieder ab und wollte schon zurück zum Verteidigungsklassenzimmer gehen, da fiel ihm ein, dass ihn wohl (abgesehen von James vielleicht) niemand vermissen würde und er sich getrost noch ein paar Minuten Pause gönnen konnte.

So machte er sich stattdessen auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm, wo er ein wenig die Füße hochlegen wollte. Doch weit kam er nicht, da trat vor ihm aus einem Geheimgang in der Wand der griesgrämige Hausmeister Pringle.

Mit einem triumphierenden »Aha!« packte er Sirius am Kragen. »Was hast du hier zu suchen, Bürschchen!«, blaffte er ihn drohend an.

»Ich… wurde hergeschickt…«, stotterte Sirius, der völlig baff war, dass er schon erwischt wurde, obwohl er erst im Begriff war, etwas Verbotenes zu tun.

»Ha! Das erzähl dem Schulleiter! Das gibt Strafarbeit! Los, komm mit in mein Büro!« Unbarmherzig zerrte Pringle ihn hinter sich her.

Doch mitten in Sirius' Überraschung kam ihm ein essentieller Gedanke: Wenn Pringle ihm wirklich eine Strafarbeit aufhalste, konnte er ohne Probleme zu Highking gehen und ihm alles erklären. Vergnügt schlenderte er neben Pringle her, wobei er sich dachte, dass er somit wohl noch mehr Zeit rausschinden könnte…

Sie waren eben im ersten Korridor bei Pringles Büro angekommen, als eine Delegation Zauberer, angeführt von Dumbledore persönlich, die Marmortreppe heraufstieg.

»Guten Morgen, Mr Pringle«, grüßte Dumbledore seinen Hausmeister freundlich. Dann wanderten seine stechend blauen Augen zu Sirius und lächelten ihn amüsiert an. »Guten Morgen, Mr Black, was haben Sie denn schon wieder angestellt?«

»Obwohl es Sie anscheinend immer brennend interessiert, was ich ausfresse…«, spielte Sirius auf seinen Spion Nigellus an. »… Diesmal bin ich wirklich unschuldig! Man hat mich zu Ihnen geschickt…«, versuchte Sirius wahrheitsgemäß zu erklären, doch Pringle ließ ihn nicht ausreden:

»Ach, der lügt doch wie gedruckt, Direktor! Ich hab ihn beim Herumschleichen in den Korridoren während der Unterrichtszeit erwischt!«

»Sir, bitte glauben Sie mir, Professor Highking wollte nur wissen…«, beharrte Sirius, der noch immer nicht aufgab.

Allein bei der Erwähnung Aveimperatores Namen nickte Dumbledore verständig und befahl dem Hausmeister, Sirius loszulassen.

Mit einem etwas beleidigten Blick verschwand Pringle wieder grummelnd durch einen Geheimgang hinter einem Wandbehang.

»Also, warum hat Hieronymus dich zu mir geschickt?«, hakte Dumbledore nun mit einem freundlichen Lächeln nach.

Sirius überlegte blitzschnell. Wenn er Pernillas dämliche Frage an den Schulleiter und dazu noch vor allen Anwesenden, die höchstwahrscheinlich die Auroren waren, stellte, würden ihn schlichtweg alle für verrückt erklären.

Also fragte er stattdessen kurzerhand: »Könnten Sie mir schnell mal den Drudenfußschutzzauber beibringen? – Ich habe nämlich noch Probleme mit der geistigen Komponente dabei, verstehen Sie…?«

Diesen Zauber wollte er schon immer einmal lernen. Er wusste, dass zu dem Drudenfußzauber mehr als nur eine Formel und geistige Anstrengung gehörte und diese Magie gehörte zu einem der mächtigsten Schutzzauber, den die Zaubererwelt kannte.

Kaum hatte Sirius das ausgesprochen, begannen die Auroren hinter dem Schulleiter ungläubig zu murmeln. Sie konnten anscheinend nicht glauben, dass ein Zweitklässler schon halb des Drudenfußzaubers mächtig war.

Dumbledore dagegen lächelte sanft und verständig, bevor er leicht den Kopf schüttelte: »Ich fürchte, das wird hier auf dem Korridor etwas schwierig. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie mich am nächsten Wochenende besuchen und ich es Ihnen dann beibringe, wenn Sie wirklich daran interessiert sind, diesen schwierigen Zauber zu lernen. Einverstanden?«

Sirius wollte schon erfreut zustimmen, da fiel ihm wieder ein, warum er diese Ausrede überhaupt erfunden hatte und dass er ja eigentlich im Auftrag Aveimperatores hier war. »Oh, dann wird Professor Highking aber enttäuscht sein«, bemerkte er daher gespielt niedergeschlagen.

Dumbledore jedoch schien ihn längst durchschaut zu haben, denn er grinste nur: »Und jetzt sagen Sie mir bitte, was Sie eigentlich fragen wollten.«

Sirius blickte ihn zähneknirschend an. Das würde jetzt die Blamage seines Lebens werden. Mit Bedacht sah er weder den Schulleiter direkt an, noch die Auroren.

Gezwungenermaßen rückte er nun heraus, wobei er besonders übereilt sprach, um es möglichst schnell und schmerzlos hinter sich zu bringen: »Wenn ich den Flammengefrierzauber nicht auf Feuer anwende, was passiert dann?«

Schallendes Gelächter brach unter den Auroren aus. Dann trat einer von ihnen vor. Er hatte dunkelblondes Haar und grüne Augen, schwang seinen Zauberstab und murmelte die Formel für den Flammengefrierzauber. Ein weißer Strahl schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und verpuffte wirkungslos in der Luft.

»Oh... okay, danke«, murmelte Sirius nur beschämt.

»Gut, Mr Black, dann schlage ich vor, Sie gehen zurück in Ihre Klasse und berichten Professor Highking von Ihren Ergebnissen. Wir sehen uns dann Samstagabend. Das Passwort lautet im Übrigen ›Pfefferminzkröten‹«, lächelte Dumbledore und führte die Auroren den Gang hinunter. Mürrisch lenkte Sirius seine Schritte zurück zu Verteidigung, während er sich dachte, dass er auch von selbst auf das Passwort hätte kommen können.

»Ach, da sind Sie ja endlich, Mr Black! Wir haben die Antwort auf die Frage schon längst gefunden. Mrs Evans wusste glücklicherweise die Antwort«, begrüßte Highking ihn fröhlich, sodass Sirius nur knurrte und sich wieder neben James niederließ.

Während der Lehrer bereits mit dem vierten Kapitel fortfuhr, fragte James neidisch: »Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit!«

Anstatt direkt zu antworten, wich Sirius aus: »Die Auroren sind angekommen. – Ich glaube, wir haben heute Nacht was vor!«

_tbc..._


	4. Zaubertrank mit Folgen

**Das Erbe Merlins**

* * *

**Viertes Kapitel**

**Zaubertrank mit Folgen**

* * *

Doch ehe es Abend war, zog sich der erste Schultag noch scheinbar ewig hin. 

Nach der Pause betraten die vier Gryffindors völlig unmotiviert den Zaubertränkekerker. Und schon standen sie dem einen Grund gegenüber, warum sie alle Zaubertränke so sehr hassten: Sie hatten es zusammen mit den Slytherins.

Ein anderer Grund war der Lehrer: Professor Jaspar Brewpot war stellvertretender Hauslehrer von Slytherin und ebenso wie diese ein Ekel.

Aber sie kamen eben nicht um dieses Fach herum und deshalb setzten sie sich nun schweigend in die hintere Reihe, um möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Im nächsten Augenblick betrat Brewpot mit wehendem Umhang den Raum. Die Tür fiel mit lautem Krachen hinter ihm zu und er ließ seinen bohrenden Blick einschüchternd über die Gesichter schweifen. Er entnahm seinem Schreibtisch eine Pergamentrolle, auf der anscheinend ihre Namen verzeichnet waren, denn nun begann er vorzulesen: »Avery!«

»Hier, Sir«, antwortete der Slytherin-Junge sofort.

Brewpot nickte ihm zufrieden zu, bevor er »Black«, knurrte.

»Jep«, meinte Sirius nur lustlos.

Brewpot beachtete seinen Hassschüler nicht weiter, sondern fuhr fort, alle Namen vorzulesen: »Callux!«

Ein Mädchen antwortete.

»Callux«, rief Brewpot wieder.

Erneut antwortete das Mädchen, diesmal etwas lauter.

Sirius verlor sich, während der Lehrer weitere Namen aufrief, in Gedanken. Der erste Schultag war noch nicht einmal zur Hälfte vorbei und er hatte schon wieder das dringende Bedürfnis nach Ferien.

Highking würde ihn künftig nicht nur in den Astronomiestunden zu Brewpot schicken, sondern auch in den Verteidigungsstunden zum Schulleiter! Zudem würde er sich ein weiteres Jahr lang mit dem verhassten Zaubertranklehrer herumschlagen, dessen Hass auf ihn sich über die Ferien noch gesteigert zu haben schien.

Doch bevor er weiter in seiner Lethargie versinken konnte, unterbrach Brewpot grausam seine Gedanken mit einem geschrieenen: »Potter!«

Neben ihm fuhr James, der ebenfalls geträumt zu haben schien, erschrocken hoch. »Was?«

»Nicht ›was‹! Das heißt: ›Ja, Sir‹!«, donnerte Brewpot, was die Slytherins natürlich wieder köstlich amüsierte.

»Freaks«, murmelte Sirius nur, um James von dem dämlichen Gelächter abzulenken.

»Ein wahres Wort, Kumpel«, gab der muffelig zurück.

Jetzt rief Brewpot stolz: »Snape!«

»Hier, Sir«, antwortete ein bleicher Junge mit fettigen, schwarzen Haaren und einer großen Nase.

Hasserfüllt starrte Sirius ihren Erzfeind Severus Snape an. Er und James hatten diesen Jungen noch nie leiden können – wie es auch umgekehrt der Fall war.

Alle wussten, dass Snapes Familie in schwarzmagische Machenschaften verstrickt war und Snape schien diese Tradition fortzuführen.

Aber als Sirius noch den Slytherin böse anstarrte, schien dieser seinen Blick im Rücken zu spüren. Mit flammendem Hass in den Augen fixierte er Sirius und James. Sie verstrickten sich einen Moment lang in einen lautlosen Kampf mit Blicken, bis Brewpot vorne mit dem Verlesen der Namen fertig war und unvermittelt schnauzte: »Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.«

Sirius und James fuhren gleichzeitig auf.

»Wieso!«, konnte Sirius sich vor Empörung nicht verkneifen.

»Ich wollte nur Ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen. – Oh, und noch mal fünf Punkte Abzug«, erwiderte Brewpot nahezu genüsslich.

»Und warum jetzt schon wieder? Weil ich zu laut geatmet habe?«, blaffte Sirius wütend.

»Nein, weil Sie noch immer in meiner Klasse sind. Und noch einmal fünf Punkte Abzug für Ihre flapsige Antwort. Und jetzt halten Sie die Klappe, ich möchte mit meinem Unterricht beginnen«, knurrte der Lehrer bedrohlich ruhig.

Murrend lehnte Sirius sich zurück und verschränkte resignierend die Arme, ohne den Blick von dem verhassten Professor zu wenden.

»Wir werden heute einen kurzzeitigen Vergessenstrank brauen«, fuhr Brewpot inzwischen fort. »Wird er verabreicht, vergisst die Person die Vorkommnisse der letzten fünf Minuten. Die Wirkung hält ebenfalls nur für fünf Minuten an. Beginnen Sie jetzt.«

Seufzend schlugen die Schüler ihre Bücher auf und suchten sich die Zutaten zusammen.

»Warum sitzen wir eigentlich noch hier? Das Zeug brauchen wir doch nie im Leben«, knirschte Sirius schon wieder schlecht gelaunt.

»Nein, Peter! Nicht die Affodillwurzel!«, kreischte Remus in dem Moment neben ihnen, noch bevor sie überhaupt beginnen konnten an dem Trank zu arbeiten.

Doch da war es schon zu spät. Die Wurzel platschte in Peters Kessel und plötzlich spuckte dieser Feuer und bunte Flammen sprühten durch den Kerker.

Vorne ruckte Brewpots Kopf alarmiert hoch. Er erfasste die Lage mit einem Blick und schrie sofort gebieterisch: »Raus aus dem Kerker!«

Panisch stolperten die Gryffindors und Slytherins vom Qualm hustend zur Tür. Natürlich versuchten die Slytherins sich mit stoßenden Ellenbogen vorzudrängeln, weshalb der Ausgang letztlich völlig verstopfte. Man hörte durch den schwarzen Nebel ein Mädchen kreischen, woraufhin auch andere anfingen, zu heulen.

Sirius verstand endlich, was los war, packte Remus und Peter am Kragen und folgte James, der ihnen den Weg durch den Rauch wies.

Inzwischen hatte Brewpot hart durchgegriffen und schubste seine Schüler einfach einen nach dem anderen nach draußen. Kaum hatte er die vier Gryffindors als letzte mit einem harten Stoß nach draußen befördert und die Tür hinter sich selbst zugeschlagen, ertönte aus dem Raum das wütende Brüllen eines Feuers und im nächsten Moment wurden alle von einer ungeheuren Explosion von den Füßen gerissen.

Sirius wagte es nach einigen Sekunden unheimlicher Stille, wieder den Kopf zu heben und die Augen zu öffnen. Sein Haar roch angekokelt, er verspürte über den ganzen Körper verteilt das Brennen von Schrammen und Wunden und einige Mädchen heulten, weil sie sich wohl ebenfalls verbrannt hatten.

Hinter ihnen richtete sich Brewpot, der eine ernste Verbrennung am Rücken zu haben schien, auf und rief: »Alle, die noch brennen, wenden umgehend den Flammengefrierzauber an!«

Doch zum Glück brannte niemand außer dem Kerker, der ehemals ein Klassenzimmer gewesen war.

»Alles klar?«, wollte James sofort besorgt wissen, der sich unter zwei Slytherins hervorkämpfte.

Sirius nickte, da er sich zu etwas anderem momentan nicht fähig fühlte, während Remus sich um Peter kümmerte, und zusammen mit James betrachtete er geschockt, wie die Tür schwarz verkohlt in den Angeln hing.

»Wahnsinn«, brachte James nur noch hervor.

»Jetzt verschwindet von hier!«, befahl Brewpot in dem Moment böse. »In den Krankenflügel, und zwar alle!«

Jammernd und aufgeregt schnatternd ging die Klasse die Treppen in die Eingangshalle hinauf. Von dort eilten ihnen schon die Professoren McGonagall und Dumbledore entgegen, gefolgt von drei alarmiert aussehenden Auroren.

»Jaspar, was ist passiert? Ist jemand verletzt? Was können wir retten?«, begann McGonagall sofort aufgelöst.

»Dieser stumpfsinnige Trottel Pettigrew hat meinen Kerker gesprengt«, knurrte Brewpot hasserfüllt, dann humpelte er ohne ein weiteres Wort die Treppe zum Krankenflügel hinauf.

McGonagall stand, wie vom Blitz getroffen da. Dann rief sie Peter zu sich, der so geknickt war, dass Remus ihm moralische Unterstützung leisten musste.

Dumbledore und ein Auror versuchten unterdessen, die anderen Schüler zu beruhigen, und geleiteten sie in den Krankenflügel, während die beiden anderen Auroren in den Keller eilten.

Sirius warf James nur einen Blick zu, der mit einem Nicken auf den Eingang zu den Kerkern deutete, in den sie schnell unbemerkt verschwanden.

»Ich wusste ja, dass Peter eine Null in Zaubertränke ist, aber dass er irgendwann das Schloss in die Luft fliegen lassen würde…« James schüttelte noch immer ungläubig den Kopf.

»Und das am ersten Tag«, fügte Sirius hinzu, wobei er sich ein Kichern verkneifen musste. »Immerhin fällt dafür Zaubertränke aus«, zuckte er dann die Schultern.

Sie schlichen nun leise die Treppe wieder hinunter, sorgsam darauf bedacht, dass die Auroren sie nicht bemerkten.

»Oh Mann, Luke, der hat saubere Arbeit geleistet, der Knirps«, stellte ein schlaksiger Auror den Sirius bei deren Ankunft in der Schule gar nicht gesehen hatte, eben fest, als sie die Tür aus den Angeln hoben und an die Wand stellten.

Vorsichtig wagte sich der Blonde, der mit Luke angesprochen worden war, in den noch immer verqualmten Raum vor.

»Mann, hier hat's die ganze Wand weggesprengt«, hustete Luke.

Neugierig folgte ihm der andere Auror, woraufhin sich auch Sirius und James weiter vorwagten.

Sirius starrte in den wabernden Nebel und die beiden Jungs wechselten erneut einen vielsagenden Blick, bevor sie das zerstörte Klassenzimmer betraten. Bei den Sichtverhältnissen würden sie sowieso nicht gesehen werden!

Vorsichtig tasteten sie sich zu ihrem ehemaligen Platz vor, während sie in der Ferne die Auroren rumoren hörten. Sirius griff im Dunkeln nach seiner Tasche, bekam aber nichts als Asche zu fassen.

»Verdammt!«, stellte er inbrünstig fest.

»Psst!«, kam es sofort von James, den er nur noch silhouettenhaft erahnen konnte.

»Au!«, schallte es an ihrer linken Seite nun von einem der Auroren, der anscheinend gegen einen Tisch gestoßen war.

»Was ist denn los, Luke?« Der zweite Auror tatschte Sirius an der Schulter an, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es seinem Kollegen gut ging.

Sirius, der sich nicht verraten wollte, verstellte geistesgegenwärtig seine Stimme und antwortete knapp: »Nichts!«

»Was ist denn mit deiner Stimme los!«

»Was soll mit meiner Stimme los sein?«, fragte Luke nun verständnislos von der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers.

»Pssst!«, zischte James hinter Sirius, der nur meinte: »Das ist der Rauch!«

»Sag mal, willst du mich verarschen, Ralph!«, regte sich Luke auf.

»Wer bist du!«, verlangte der schlaksige Auror, der Ralph hieß, jetzt von Sirius zu wissen, der daraufhin überzeugend meinte: »Der Fluch Slytherins!«

»Pssst!«, machte James zum wiederholten Male.

»Also mir wird's jetzt langsam zu bunt!«, schnauzte Luke von drüben.

»Dazu ist es hier aber viel zu dunkel!« Mit diesen Worten zückte Sirius seinen Zauberstab und hatte schon fast die Zauberformel »Lumos« ausgesprochen, als Ralph ihm schnell den Mund zu hielt, wobei er zischte: »Bist du wahnsinnig! Willst du uns in die Luft jagen!«

»Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, uns zu verziehen, _Fluch_ _Slytherins_!«, raunte James, dem die Lage wohl im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu brenzlig wurde.

Aber Ralph sah das anscheinend anders, denn er hielt Sirius schnell an der Schulter fest.

Doch ehe er noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, ertönte von draußen McGonagalls wütende Stimme: »Potter, Black! Ich warne Sie: Strapazieren Sie meine Geduld nicht zu sehr!«

Damit stöckelte die Professorin in den vernebelten Raum und im nächsten Moment meinte Lukes Stimme: »Hey, fassen Sie mich nicht so grob an!«

»Es ist nicht mehr lustig, Mr Black!«, blaffte die Professorin, welche Sirius' Tricks schon zu gut kannte.

»Find ich schon«, grinste Sirius breit, woraufhin die Schreckschraube wohl realisierte, dass sie den falschen erwischt hatte und sich bei Luke schnell entschuldigte, um zu ihnen hinüberzueilen. Diesmal packte sie allerdings Ralph.

»Autsch!«, meinte dieser nur.

Sirius (der sich inzwischen aus dem Griff des Aurors befreit hatte) und James versuchten unterdessen, sich langsam zum Ausgang zu begeben. Doch sobald sie den stickigen Raum verlassen und schon einen Fuß auf der rettenden Treppe hatten, stürmte hinter ihnen eine wütende McGonagall heraus, gefolgt von den beiden Auroren.

»Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein…«, begann die Lehrerin bereits zu keifen, da blieb ihr Blick an den Schrammen hängen, die Sirius' und James' Gesichter überzogen, und sie kreischte anstatt ihre Standpauke fortzusetzen: »Bei Merlins Bart! Sie sind ja verletzt! Sie sollten längst mit den anderen im Krankenflügel sein! Ab mit Ihnen zu Madam Pomfrey! Ohne Widerrede!«

* * *

Sirius ließ sich eben entspannt in einen Sessel im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurücksinken und legte die Füße hoch, nachdem sie im Krankenflügel verarztet worden waren und wegen ihres ›schweren Schockerlebnisses‹ den restlichen Tag freibekommen hatten.

Neben ihm schlug James gerade einen liegengelassenen Tagespropheten auf, um sich doch endlich mehr über die Welt zu informieren.

Mit Ausnahme der beiden Jungs war der Gemeinschaftsraum völlig verwaist, da die anderen entweder schon auf das Mittagessen in der Große Halle warteten, oder sich, wie Remus, der Peter tröstete, in die Schlafsäle verzogen hatten.

Andere schrieben dagegen an ihre Eltern, um ihre Schulsachen zu ersetzen, die im Kerker verbrannt waren. Da Sirius und James dies jedoch schon erledigt hatten (wobei sie natürlich lediglich James' Eltern geschrieben hatten), konnte Sirius nun völlig in seine Gedanken versunken ausspannen.

Er fragte sich gerade, warum Luke und Ralph sich so… seltsam verhalten hatten. Zugegeben, sie hatten unmöglich glauben können, dass Sirius' Stimme der Fluch Slytherins gewesen war, aber dennoch war ihre Reaktion etwas komisch gewesen. Zudem hätte Sirius sich erwartet, dass die Auroren James und ihn über den Fluch Slytherins ausfragen würden, doch bisher war noch niemand auf sie zugekommen. Wie wollten sie denn bitteschön einen Fluch finden, wenn sie nicht einmal wussten, wie der vom letzten Jahr sich ausgewirkt hatte, noch wie er überhaupt entstanden war und letztlich gebrochen wurde!

Doch da läutete es zur Mittagspause, welche Sirius aus seinen Gedanken riss, und schon Sekunden später stürmten die ersten neugierigen Schüler herein, welche die Gerüchte bereits gehört hatten.

»Na ihr Helden…«, grinste Nancy, als sie sich zusammen mit Lydia neben Sirius auf eine Couch setzte. »…Dann erzählt mal, was los war!«

Sirius und James, die beide ihre Chance witterten, grinsten sich an und Sirius begann sogleich: »Wir vermuten ja, dass die Slytherins da ihre Finger im Spiel hatten.«

Empörte Aufschreie von Erstklässlern, die Sirius noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ältere Schüler murmelten etwas wie: »War mir sofort klar, als ich davon gehört habe.« – »Wer auch sonst?«

Doch Sirius ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen: »Plötzlich – mitten im Zaubertränke-Unterricht – fängt Peters Kessel an, Feuer zu spucken.«

»Ich bin sofort aufgesprungen, um die Tür zu öffnen und unsere Mitschüler geordnet nach draußen zu führen«, mischte sich James ein.

»Und ich habe in der Zeit noch die letzten Slytherins, die den Ernst der Lage nicht erfasst hatten, mit beruhigenden Worten zu James gelotst.«

»Das Problem war nur noch Brewpot, der seinen geliebten Keller nicht verlassen wollte.«

»Deshalb hat James das Feuer unter Kontrolle gehalten, während ich Brewpot unter dem Imperius-Fluch nach draußen gebracht habe.«

»Im allerletzten Moment hab ich mich dann durch einen gut berechneten Sprung aus dem Kerker gerettet und geistesgegenwärtig hat Sirius hinter mir die Tür zugeschlagen.«

»Als die McGonagall dann angekommen ist, hat Brewpot geistig verwirrt behauptet, Peter wäre an allem Schuld!«

Voller Staunen standen die anderen Schüler um sie herum und lauschten ihrer leicht abgewandelten Form der Geschichte mit offenen Mündern.

»Ach Sirius, sei doch nicht so bescheiden! Er hat nämlich noch ein paar Schwerverletzte wiederbelebt, bevor uns überhaupt jemand zu Hilfe kam…«

»So ein Blödsinn! Es gab überhaupt keine Schwerverletzten! Die einzigen Schwerverletzten hier seid wohl ihr! Und die, die euch diesen Mist abkaufen!« Lily Evans, eine ihrer Klassenkameradinnen, hatte sich wütend zu ihnen durchgedrängelt.

Sie funkelte mit ihren verblüffend grünen Augen böse in die Runde und schüttelte zornig ihre rote Mähne nach hinten.

»Noch etwas geistig verwirrt die Kleine, seht ihr?«, belächelte Sirius die Lage mit einem bedeutenden Nicken zu Lily.

Diese holte schon aus, um Sirius vor Wut zu ohrfeigen, doch vorher schaltete sich James cool ein: »Hey, Evans, spiel dich hier nicht so auf! Du warst doch die erste, die heulend in einer Ecke gesessen hat!«

Das Mädchen blinzelte. »Ach, ihr seid den Atem doch gar nicht wert!«, blaffte sie dann zickig und stolzierte arrogant von dannen.

James hielt Sirius nur die flache Hand hin, damit der triumphierend einschlagen konnte.

»Ich wette zwei Galleonen,…«, Kingston ließ sich zwischen Nancy und Lydia nieder, die ihn nur ungläubig anblickten, »…Dass an dieser Story kein Fünkchen Wahrheit dran ist.«

»Hör mal, Kingston, mach dich doch nicht selbst unglücklich…«, begann James und Sirius fuhr fort: »Indem du noch mehr Geld an uns verlierst. Du schuldest uns noch genug.«

Der Viertklässler stand beleidigt auf, warf den beiden einen zutiefst pikierten Blick zu und verließ daraufhin den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Lydia und Nancy schlugen grinsend bei Sirius und James ein.

* * *

Nach der Mittagspause spielten Sirius und James ihr neu erfundenes Spiel ›Brewpots Kerker explodiert‹, während Remus und Peter sich an einem der anderen Tische mit Zaubertrankformeln beschäftigten, die ebenso tödlich ausgehen konnten, als plötzlich das Porträtloch geöffnet wurde und vier Auroren eintraten.

Darunter auch Ralph, der sie angrinste: »Na, wie geht's denn unserem ›Fluch Slytherins‹?«

Sirius bemerkte, wie die Auroren ihren Mitarbeiter teils geschockt teils besorgt betrachteten.

»Kollegen, das sind die beiden Jungs aus dem Kerker, von denen ich euch erzählt habe. Einer heißt Potter und einer heißt Black, aber fragt mich nicht, wer wer ist!«, erklärte Ralph amüsiert.

»Das ist doch der Junge mit dem Drudenfußzauber«, erkannte ein älterer Zauberer mit freundlichen Gesichtszügen.

»Mr Black kennen wir bereits«, mischte sich auch ein dunkelhaariger Auror mit Drei-Tage-Bart und misstrauisch zusammengezogenen Brauen mit ein. »Er hat uns bei unserer Ankunft aufgehalten, als du noch das Telegramm an das Zaubereiministerium geschickt hast.«

»Ihr könnt uns schon duzen. Ich bin Sirius und das da ist James. Die beiden dahinten sind Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew«, grinste Sirius frech.

Remus schaute verlegen von seinem Zaubertränkebuch auf und nickte freundlich in die Runde, während Peter versuchte, unbemerkt zu bleiben, wobei er jedoch hoffnungslos scheiterte.

»Peter Pettigrew?«, wiederholte ein älterer Auror mit weißen Haaren. »Etwa der, der den Kerker gesprengt hat!«

Der pummelige Junge lief rot an und wurde in seinem Sessel immer kleiner, doch Ralph grinste nur noch breiter: »Jupp, York, genau der. – Und… äh… das sind übrigens Jefferson und Marco.« Er wies zuerst auf den mit dem Drei-Tage-Bart und anschließend auf den verbliebenen Auror in einem blau geblümten Umhang, der ihnen fröhlich zuzwinkerte.

Einen Moment lang herrschte ein etwas verlegenes Schweigen. Marco zupfte überflüssigerweise an seinem Umhang herum und entfernte schließlich einen hartnäckigen Fussel, den er interessiert betrachtete, während der ältere Zauberer, York, mit dem Fuß Kreise auf den Boden malte.

Sirius beobachtete die Auroren eine Spur irritiert, wobei er sich erstmals fragte, was diese überhaupt im Gryffindor-Turm zu suchen hatten.

Schließlich räusperte sich Jefferson und die Falte auf seiner Stirn vertiefte sich, was ihm einen noch misstrauischeren Ausdruck verlieh.

»Um diese Uhrzeit sollte der Turm eigentlich verlassen sein. Habt ihr keinen Unterricht?«

Bevor sich die Jungs noch zu verteidigen brauchten, übernahm Ralph das für sie: »Die haben heute den Tag frei wegen dieser Kerker-Geschichte.«

Peter entwickelte plötzlich ein erstaunliches Interesse an seinem Zaubertränkebuch. Remus hingegen klappte seines zu und horchte auf, ohne sich jedoch in das Gespräch mit einzumischen.

»Was wollt ihr eigentlich hier?«, fragte Sirius schließlich gerade heraus.

»Wir suchen den Fluch Slytherins«, scherzte Ralph.

»Gefunden!« James deutete trocken auf seinen besten Kumpel.

»Jetzt hört doch einmal mit diesen Kindereien auf!«, intervenierte Jefferson streng. »Wir haben Arbeit, Radolph!«

Auf die fragenden Blicke der Jungen hin erklärte York schnell: »Wir haben den Auftrag, den Gryffindor-Turm nach Flüchen abzusuchen.«

»Cool!«, riefen Sirius und James sogleich begeistert und Sirius bot an: »Ihr braucht nicht zufällig noch Helfer?«

»Das ist nichts für euch, Kinder«, erklärte Jefferson rigoros. »Ihr geht am besten raus, spielen.«

Er sah die beiden mit eisernem Blick an. Sirius hielt dem Blick stur stand. Ihm war dieser Jefferson von Anfang an nicht ganz sympathisch gewesen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sie loshaben wollte.

»Ach komm schon, Jeff, sie stören doch nicht«, versuchte Ralph seinen Kollegen nun umzustimmen, wobei er ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter klopfte.

»Genau Jeff, wir stören doch nicht«, wiederholte James siegessicher und grinste den misstrauischen Zauberer frech an.

Dafür erntete er nur einen noch verächtlicheren Blick von Jefferson. »Diese kleinen Kinder stehen nur im Weg, wenn wir unsere Arbeit machen müssen«, wandte dieser sich letztlich doch von den Jungs ab, als wären sie gar nicht mehr im Raum.

An diesem Punkt erhob sich Remus fast ruckartig und schritt zu Sirius und James. »Wir wollten doch sowieso noch… Hagrid besuchen gehen!«

»Wollten wir!« James sah seinen Freund irritiert an und schien angestrengt nachzudenken.

»Ja«, erwiderte Remus bloß mit Nachdruck. »Peter, komm.« Damit zerrte der dunkelblonde Junge Sirius und James mit sich durch das Porträtloch, gefolgt von Peter, der rasch hinter ihnen hinauskletterte.

Selbstverständlich regte sich Sirius auf dem Weg durch das Schloss auf: »Was sollte das denn! Ein Mal, wenn hier was interessant zu werden droht, schiebst du uns gleich weg vom Geschehen!«

»Okay, nur für den Fall, dass du es nicht bemerkt hast, Sirius, wir waren da drin nicht allzu sehr erwünscht.«

»Ach, quatsch!«, schlug sich James auf Sirius' Seite. »Dieser Jeff wollte uns nicht dabei haben, Ralph hätte uns hundert pro mitmachen lassen!«

Remus, der James nicht beachtet zu haben schien, schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. »Ich frag mich nur, warum!«, murmelte er.

»Die wollten nicht, dass wir im Weg rumstehen«, mischte sich Peter vorsichtig mit ein, doch er blieb unbeachtet, da Remus zu sehr in Gedanken versunken war und die anderen beiden sich angewöhnt hatten, auf derartige Sprüche vonseiten Peters gar nicht erst einzugehen.

Den ganzen Weg durch das Schloss sagte keiner ein Wort. Jeder fragte, ob die Auroren bei ihrer Fluchsuche wohl fündig werden würden und warum Jefferson sie allem Anschein nach nicht leiden konnte.

Erst nach einer Weile, als Sirius bemerkte, wo der Weg sie allem Anschein nach hinführte, merkte er gelangweilt an: »Ach, wir gehen wirklich zu Hagrid!«

Remus schien endlich aus seinen Grübeleien zu erwachen und sah seinen Freund verständnislos an. »Ja, natürlich. Wir haben ihn dieses Jahr doch noch gar nicht gesehen!«

Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts, lebte in einer Hütte am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes auf den Schlossgründen und die vier Jungs hatten sich in ihrem ersten Jahr mit dem liebenswerten, übergroßen Mann angefreundet.

Allerdings empfand es Sirius nicht gerade als spannend, ihm am helllichten Tag einen ganz gewöhnlichen Besuch abzustatten. Etwas anderes wäre es gewesen, wenn sie sich nachts heimlich gegen alle Regeln zu ihm geschlichen hätten…

In dem Moment flatterte ein schwarzer Schatten auf sie zu, der sich als Oxbow erwies. Der Rabe ließ sich auf Sirius' Schulter nieder, um ihm ein Stück Pergament zu überreichen. Sirius entfaltete es und las laut vor: »Jungs, Lust, mich zu besuchen? Hab Plätzchen gebacken. Freu mich, Hagrid.«

»Na, das trifft sich ja ausgezeichnet! Das heißt dann wohl endgültig, dass wir ihn besuchen gehen!«, stellte James motiviert fest, wobei er sich noch einmal über den Brief beugte. »Obwohl, er hat Plätzchen gebacken…«

Nur mit Widerwillen erinnerte sich Sirius an die steinharten Plätzchen ihres Freundes Hagrid.

Auf dem Weg durch das Schloss begegneten sie noch mehreren kleinen Grüppchen von Auroren, die überall in Klassenzimmern und Fluren die Wände mit Zaubern belegten.

Aus einem Lehrerbüro stürmte sogar ein erschrockener dunkelhaariger Zauberer, der von einem wütenden roten Sessel gejagt wurde.

Ein anderer rannte dem schlosseigenen Poltergeist Peeves hinterher, welcher ihm allem Anschein nach den Zauberstab geklaut hatte und damit nun wild in der Gegend herumfeuerte. Doch leider konnte Sirius das Spektakel nicht länger beobachten, da er Remus' flottem Schritt folgen musste.

Endlich erreichten sie die Eingangshalle, die glücklicherweise verlassen schien, obwohl aus Richtung Kerker McGonagalls wütende Stimme zu vernehmen war.

Um ihr nicht auch noch zu begegnen, verließen die vier Freunde schnell das Schloss und wurden von einem spätsommerlich warmen Nachmittag empfangen.

»Der erste Tag und es ist rein gar nichts Spannendes los hier«, maulte Sirius, wobei er resignierend seinen Freunden folgte.

»Wenn man mal von dem explodierten Kerker absieht, in dem wir beinahe alle unser Leben gelassen hätten und die Ankunft der Auroren, welche das ganze Schloss auf den Kopf stellen…«, erinnerte Remus ihn, als würden sie auf Hogwarts täglich dem Tod ins Auge sehen.

»Na ja, gut, davon abgesehen mal«, räumte Sirius grinsend ein.

»Vielleicht hat Hagrid ja mal wieder einen magischen Holzwurm in der Tür«, versuchte James seinen besten Freund Hoffnung zu machen, als sie bei der kleinen Hütte angelangten.

Kurz bevor Remus an der massiven Tür anklopfen konnte, wurde sie schon von Hagrid, der eine Schürze voller Mehl trug und breit grinste, geöffnet.

»Kommt doch rein, Jungs! Freu mich, euch ma' wieder zu seh'n!« Mit einer einladenden Geste schob der enorm große Mann sie alle vier zugleich in seine Hütte.

Sie nahmen an dem riesigen Tisch Platz, wo schon eine große Schüssel voller Steinkekse auf sie wartete.

»Bedient euch! – Fang! Unsere Freunde sind hier!«, rief Hagrid jetzt in seinen Gemüsegarten hinaus.

Einen Augenblick später sprang der große Hund mit matschbeschmierten Pfoten herein und rannte auf James zu.

»Oh nein! Nein, Fang! Hier, hol dir den Keks!« Geistesgegenwärtig warf James dem Saurüden ein Plätzchen zu. Das ließ der sich nicht zweimal sagen und sprang diesem hinterher.

Hagrid ließ sich ebenfalls an seinem Tisch nieder. »Peter, hab von heut' Morgen gehört…«, begann Hagrid nun feixend, doch da klopfte es rechtzeitig an der Tür, bevor Peter schon wieder vor Scham im Erdboden versinken konnte.

»Du erwartest Besuch?«, befremdet sah Remus auf.

Hagrid zuckte nur die Schultern und stand auf, um zu öffnen.

Ohne abzuwarten, traten drei Auroren ein, allen voran eine Frau in mittleren Jahren, die sofort begann: »Mr Hagrid, dürfte ich Sie und Ihre Besucher bitten, die… ähm… Hütte zu verlassen? Wir müssen sie auf Flüche untersuchen.«

Die Jungs wechselten ungläubige Blicke, bevor sie sich erhoben, um zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag von Auroren vertrieben zu werden.

Sirius ließ es sich allerdings nicht entgehen, die Keksschüssel noch der Hexe in die Hand zu drücken mit den Worten: »Bitte, bedienen Sie sich!«

»Oh, wie zuvorkommend, Mr… Black, richtig?«

Sirius nickte nur grinsend und während er James anstieß, damit dieser sich das Lachen verbiss, verließen sie die Hütte.

Da es schon Zeit zum Abendessen war, verabschiedeten die vier sich von Hagrid, der zusammen mit Fang auf den Verbotenen Wald zuging, und begaben sich in die Große Halle.

Dort wurde heftig über die Auroren diskutiert, ebenso wie über ihren ersten Schultag und, damit verbunden, über die Lehrer.

Als Sirius sich zwischen James und Remus setzte, hörte er, wie Kingston sich mit Lydia und Nancy, welche in derselben Klasse waren, über ihre Verteidigungsstunde ausließ: »Ich wette was, dass Highking es keine zwei Wochen mit seinen zwei Jobs aushält, ohne total verrückt zu werden!«

»Der ist doch schon verrückt«, entgegnete Nancy trocken.

»Und um was wettest du, Kingston?«, mischte sich James neugierig mit ein, der das Gespräch ebenfalls interessiert belauscht hatte.

»Da nehm ich jede Wette auf!«, entgegnete dieser großspurig.

»Wir nehmen an!«, erwiderte Sirius sofort. »Wir wetten, dass es Highking keine zwei Tage in seinen beiden Jobs aushält, ohne total verrückt zu werden!«

Lydia und Nancy wechselten einen Blick und fingen zu lachen an.

»Also bitte, Kleiner, zwei Tage dürfte er es schon schaffen«, warf Lydia ein, sobald sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.

»Was ist, nimmst du an, Kingston?«, wollte James wissen, ohne auf die beiden Mädchen einzugehen und Sirius setzte die Bedingung: »Der Verlierer muss das tun, was der Gewinner verlangt!«

Kingston schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen, sah kurz zum Lehrertisch, wo sich Highking angeregt mit Professor Upperstick, der Wahrsagelehrerin, unterhielt, und nickte dann mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen: »Okay. Wenn Highking übermorgen Abend noch immer ganz normal ist – was man bei ihm eben als normal bezeichnen kann – dann hab ich gewonnen.«

»Okay«, antworteten Sirius und James aus einem Munde und schlugen mit dem Viertklässler ein.

Als sie sich endlich ihrem Essen widmeten, ernteten sie einen vielsagenden Blick von Remus.

»Ist was?«, kaute James, wobei er Remus fragend ansah.

»Ich dachte, ihr hättet gelernt, nicht mit Kingston zu wetten!«, erwiderte dieser streng.

Sirius winkte nur ab. »Ach, der gibt uns unser Geld schon noch zurück. Das einzige Problem wird sein, uns zu überlegen, was wir ihn machen lassen, wenn wir unsere Wette gewonnen haben! – Sollen wir ihn im Herbst bei Nacht in den See springen, oder lieber unsere Hausaufgaben von ihm erledigen lassen…«

»Wir könnten ihn auch beim Weihnachtsfestessen vor der ganzen Großen Halle im Pyjama Rumba tanzen lassen. – Ich hab mal gehört, dass er gar nicht tanzen kann!«, fiel James ein, der einen seligen Ausdruck angenommen hatte bei der Vorstellung, was sie den Viertklässer alles zu tun zwingen könnten.

Remus schüttelte nur noch resignierend den Kopf.

Nach dem Essen verzogen sich die vier gleich in ihren Schlafsaal, wo ihnen Potamus entgegengeflogen kam, der sehnsüchtig auf sein Herrchen gewartet hatte.

Während sich James und Remus über die Auroren aufregten, welche sie ständig vertrieben hatten, verbot Sirius strikt: »Hey Peter, dieses Vieh kommt aber heute Nacht raus. Ich hab wegen dem die ganze letzte Nacht kein Auge zugetan!«

»Aber er vermisst mich doch dann!«, entgegnete Peter schmollend.

»Nichts da!«, mischte sich auch James ein, woraufhin sich Peter mit verschränkten Armen auf sein Bett setzte: »Dann bringt ihr ihn aber raus! «

»Nichts leichter als das!«, meinte Sirius, wobei er schon nach der Eule hechtete, allerdings vorbeisprang und auf James' Bett landete.

Dieser schoss ein Netz aus seinem Zauberstab, das sich jedoch über Peter ausbreitete, der sich darin verwickelte. Souverän nahm Remus das in die Hand, der einen übrig gebliebenen Schokofrosch aus der offenen Tür warf, dem der Vogel sofort heißhungrig folgte. Keuchend warf Sirius rasch die Tür zu, während Remus Peter aus dem Netz befreite.

Seufzend ließ sich James in sein Bett fallen: »Endlich eine ruhige Nacht!«

_tbc..._


	5. Wette wider Willen

**Das Erbe Merlins**

* * *

**Fünftes Kapitel**

**Wette wider Willen**

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sirius von einer eiskalten Dusche geweckt. Er fuhr mit einem spitzen Schrei hoch – und sah sich einem grinsenden James gegenüber. Scheinbar hatte sein bester Freund ihn als letztes geweckt, denn Timothy und Davey, die beide recht nass wirkten, zogen sich eben an, wobei sie James angefressene Blicke zuwarfen, und Remus war eben dabei, Peter mit seinem Zauberstab, den er als Föhn benutzte, zu trocknen.

»Wir wollen doch nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen, oder?«, feixte James, der Sirius schadenfroh ein Handtuch reichte.

»Seit wann das?«, warf Remus vom anderen Ende des Schlafsaals trocken ein.

Als Davey und Timothy, die noch immer verbittert waren, auf solch eine Weise geweckt worden zu sein, den Raum verlassen hatten, meinte James verschwörerisch: »Seit, lieber Remus, wir vor dem Unterricht noch einen Auftrag zu erfüllen haben.«

Sirius, der erst langsam in die Gänge kam, sah seinen Kumpel irritiert an. »Auftrag? Was denn für ein Auftrag?« Er schmiss das Handtuch achtlos in eine Ecke und durchbohrte James mit Blicken.

»Ich finde, die Slytherins haben mal wieder eine Abreibung verdient!«, strahlte dieser, wobei er stolz in die Runde sah.

Remus, der mittlerweile fertig war, Peter zu trocknen, hob das Handtuch, welches Sirius in die Ecke geschmissen hatte, auf und merkte neutral an: »Sie haben uns doch noch gar nichts getan dieses Jahr.«

»Genau darum geht es ja«, erklärte James ihm augenrollend, als ob das nicht offen auf der Hand läge, sich an jemandem zu rächen, der gar nichts getan hatte. »Wir sollten ihnen mal wieder eine Lektion verpassen, die sie daran erinnert, dass es uns noch gibt!«

Da Sirius jetzt wieder trocken war und sich somit um einiges besser fühlte, war er sofort von James' Idee begeistert: »Und was machen wir? Alle Slytherins mit diesem Duschen-Trick wecken?«

James schüttelte bedacht den Kopf. »Nee, wir kennen doch das Passwort zum Gemeinschaftsraum gar nicht. Ich dachte eher daran, ihnen das Frühstück gehörig zu versalzen.«

»Ein versalztes Essen?«, hakte Sirius nicht gerade allzu begeistert nach, der inzwischen wieder eher sauer war, so früh geweckt worden zu sein, nur um den Slytherins das Frühstück zu versalzen. »Nicht sehr originell, oder!«

»Natürlich nicht auf die Muggelart versalzen!«, erwiderte James genervt. »Statt Salz nehmen wir ein paar Zaubertränke.«

»Es ist schier unmöglich in…« Remus warf einen schnellen Blick auf seine Uhr. »…etwa zehn Minuten irgendeinen halbwegs wirksamen Zaubertrank zu brauen.« Er schien fast etwas erleichtert bei dieser Feststellung.

»Quatsch, wir brauen doch keine Zaubertränke, Remus, wo denkst du hin!« James schritt zu seinem Koffer und kramte darin herum. »Hier haben wir alles, was wir brauchen!« Triumphierend fischte er ein paar kleine Fläschchen aus seinem Koffer, die blau, grün und bunt schimmerten. »Die blauen sind besonders gut, die lassen sie die verrücktesten Lieder singen!«

»Ich seh schon, du hast alles perfekt geplant«, grinste Sirius seinen besten Freund an. Er hatte die schöne Vorstellung von Bellatrix im Kopf, die auf dem Tisch tanzend die Muggelnationalhymne sang. »Also brauchen wir mit anderen Worten nur noch ein Ablenkungsmanöver, damit wir das Zeug unbemerkt ins Essen mischen können.«

»Kein Problem, wir nehmen einfach Peter«, lachte James. Peter, welcher der Konversation offensichtlich gefolgt war, ohne sich jedoch daran zu beteiligen, zuckte zusammen, doch James fuhr unbeirrt fort: »Alles was der zu tun braucht, ist, wieder mal einen Kerker zu sprengen!«

Die vier verließen herzhaft lachend, mit Ausnahme von Peter, den Schlafsaal, um sich auf den Weg zu ihrem ersten Streich in diesem Schuljahr zu machen. Da Peter partout nicht als Lockvogel herhalten wollte, hatte sich Sirius schließlich bereit erklärt, den Part zu übernehmen, wenngleich er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler und Lehrer, die zu so früher Stunde bereits wach waren, auf sich ziehen sollte.

In der Eingangshalle angekommen, bemerkte Sirius, dass einige Auroren immer noch mit ihrer dämlichen Fluchsuche beschäftigt waren. Das Chaos vom Vortag hatte sich sogar noch verschlimmert, wenn man bedachte, dass Löcher in ganze Wände gezaubert waren. Als ob sich ein Fluch hinter einer Mauer verbergen würde…

»Pst, Sirius, hast du schon einen Plan?«, flüsterte James nun in sein Ohr.

»Nee, keinen Schimmer, aber geht ruhig schon mal rein«, entgegnete Sirius unbekümmert, wobei er seinen Blick in der Eingangshalle auf- und abschweifen ließ.

Am anderen Ende der Halle erkannte er Jefferson, der damit beschäftigt schien, die Wände abzuklopfen, nicht ohne hie und da stehen zu bleiben, zu horchen, um dann mit einem Spruch einen Stein aus der Mauer zu entfernen.

Letztes Jahr hatte ein Fluch beinahe die ganze Schule zerstört und dieses Jahr zerstörten die Auroren Hogwarts, weil sie auf der Suche nach weiteren Flüchen waren. Wenn das nicht paradox war…

Plötzlich wurde Sirius wieder bewusst, dass er eigentlich ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten sollte und dass seine Freunde sicherlich schon darauf warteten, dass er genug Unruhe stiftete, um ihnen freie Bahn zu verschaffen. So versteckte er sich kurzerhand hinter einer Säule und entwand mit einem Schwebezauber den Stein, welchen Jeff eben wieder zurücksetzen wollte, aus dessen Hand.

Baff starrte der Auror dem Stein nach, der langsam an die Decke schwebte, um anschließend herunterzufallen, was eine leichte Erschütterung nach sich zog und selbstverständlich einen nicht zu vernachlässigenden Krach verursachte.

»Pass doch ein bisschen auf, Jefferson, Dumbledore ist sowieso schon wütend genug auf uns, weil wir die Schule derart auseinandernehmen«, meinte ein anderer Auror, der nicht weit entfernt Steine untersuchte.

»Keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte, ich schwöre, ich hab…« Weiter kam Jefferson nicht, da Sirius bereits den nächsten Stein, diesmal einen weitaus größeren, zum schweben brachte. Der Boden der Eingangshalle erbebte wiederum leicht, während der Stein am Boden zerbrach.

»Was ist denn hier schon wieder los? Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, Sie sollen sich leiser verhalten!« McGonagall kam wutentbrannt aus der Großen Halle gerauscht und fixierte mit funkelndem Blick die Zauberer. »Wie soll man sich da konzentrieren, wenn der Lärm zur Unterrichtszeit nur annähern so groß ist wie jetzt!«

Okay, es war an der Zeit, für etwas mehr Verwirrung zu sorgen! Sirius murmelte in seinem Versteck einen Zauberspruch und im nächsten Moment gingen die Torflügel mit einem Schlag auf, nur um keine Sekunde später mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm zuzuschlagen.

Nun kamen schon mehrere Köpfe neugierig aus der Großen Halle gespitzt, die wissen wollten, was für so einen Lärm sorgte, dem nicht einmal McGonagall Einhalt gebieten konnte.

Selbst Professor Brewpot bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Schülerschar, die tuschelnd auf den nächsten fliegenden Stein wies. Der Zaubertränkelehrer ließ seinen Blick über die völlig ratlosen Auroren und eine wütend schnaubende McGonagall schweifen, hin zu dem Stein, der eben am Boden zerbrach, und dann, ganz plötzlich, zu Sirius, der vom Tor der Eingangshalle aus nur halb hinter der Säule versteckt war.

Jetzt oder nie! Sirius rannte aus seinem Versteck hervor und warf sich theatralisch vor der Schreckschraube auf die Knie: »Der Fluch Slytherins!«, japste er, übertrieben nach Luft schnappend.

Ein paar Auroren betrachteten ihn teils überrascht, teils verwundert bis ungläubig. Doch keinen schien es recht zu interessieren, dass vor ihren Augen ein Fluch gefunden wurde.

»Slytherin ist wieder da!«, rief Sirius daher in einer solchen Lautstärke, die ihm die Sicherheit gab, dass es auch der letzte in der Eingangshalle gehört hatte, wofür er sich jedoch nur einen höchst erstaunten Blick von Seiten McGonagalls einhandelte.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Masse der Schüler, doch nun trat Brewpot vor, dessen Blick Sirius verriet, dass er nicht eine Sekunde lang an seinen Fluch geglaubt hatte. Bevor der Professor jedoch noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, nahm Sirius aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie seine Freunde unbemerkt an den Torflügeln zur Großen Halle auftauchten und James die Daumen nach oben reckte zum Zeichen, dass es ihnen gelungen war.

»Aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege«, fügte er daher etwas kleinlaut unter dem strengen Blick McGonagalls hinzu, »dann geht es mir schon wieder viel besser.«

In der Stille, die daraufhin folgte, hätte man in der Eingangshalle eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Immerhin war es nun ruhig, das war es doch, was die Schreckschraube gewollt hat. »Wir sollten lieber Essen gehen, meint ihr nicht?«, wandte sich Sirius dann an die Schüler, welche ihn noch immer entgeistert anstarrten, und beeilte sich, zu James, Remus und Peter zu kommen, um einer Strafarbeit zu entgehen.

»Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!«, bellte Brewpot ihm nach, der seine Tricks leider schon zu gut kannte. Aber wenigstens war er von Sirius' schneller Flucht zumindest insofern verwirrt, als dass er an eine Strafarbeit gedacht hätte.

Das Frühstück erwies sich als harte Geduldsprobe. Andauernd warf Sirius heimliche Blicke zum Slytherin-Tisch, wo sich Snape, Bella und die anderen heißhungrig auf das Essen stürzten, ohne dass jedoch irgendetwas geschah. Laut James mussten die Tränke erst anfangen zu wirken…

Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Sirius vorkam, tat sich etwas: Zuerst färbten sich die Haare einiger Erstklässler giftgrün, knallpink und eidottergelb – das war eindeutig auf die bunten Fläschchen zurückzuführen.

Anschließend verwandelten sich ein paar Slytherins, unter ihnen auch Snape, in Schlangen, die verdutzt in die Gegend blinzelten – das mussten wohl die grünen Flaschen gewesen sein – und nicht zuletzt begann der Rest im Chor bekannte Songs zu singen, nur dass die Texte etwas abgeändert waren. So sangen sie statt »We all live in a Yellow Submarine« – »We all live in a dirty green snake's hole«, »Penny's Lane« wurde zu »Slytherin's Blame« und »Let it be« zu »Deatheaters are we«.

Sirius und James konnten sich nicht länger zurücknehmen und begannen haltlos zu lachen, was bedauerlicherweise die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Lehrer auf sie zog. Sirius winkte kurz unschuldig zum Lehrertisch hinüber, wo Dumbledore sich schwerlich ein Grinsen verkneifen konnte, anschließend aber dafür sorgte, dass die Slytherins von den Flüchen befreit wurden. Inzwischen war McGonagall schon wieder herangeeilt, ebenso wie Brewpot, der Sirius offensichtlich immer noch liebend gerne eine Strafarbeit verpassen wollte.

»Und was haben Sie vier schon wieder damit zu tun?«, forderte die Schreckschraube sogleich streng zu wissen, wobei sie besonders Sirius und James regelrecht mit ihrem Blick durchbohrte.

Augenblicklich brachen die Freunde ihren Lachanfall ab und setzten stattdessen ihre lange geübten Unschuldsmienen auf.

»Aber Professor McGonagall«, nahm Sirius das in die Hand, »wie hätte ich denn etwas tun sollen? Ich war doch in der Eingangshalle und habe dort für Ruhe gesorgt!«

Brewpot schnaubte auf. »Wohl eher für Unruhe!«

»Jaspar, überlassen Sie diese Jungen hier ruhig mir. Kümmern Sie sich lieber um Ihre eigenen Schüler. Es scheint mir, als hätten einige noch Probleme, ihre eigentliche Gestalt anzunehmen.« McGonagall wies zum Slytherin-Tisch, wo Professor Slughorn mit all den Rückverwandlungen alle Hände voll zu tun hatte und wo Snape noch immer einen Schlangenkopf hatte.

Einen Moment glaubte Sirius über McGonagalls Gesichtszüge einen Anflug von einem Lächeln huschen zu sehen. Doch sobald Brewpot grummelnd zum Haustisch seiner Schüler stapfte, verhärtete sich der Gesichtsausdruck der Verwandlungslehrerin wieder.

»Ich ziehe Ihnen allen für dieses kindische Verhalten zehn Punkte von Gryffindor ab. Sie alle werden zudem eine Strafarbeit am Freitagnachmittag absitzen. – Und schauen Sie mich nicht so an, Mr Black, ich weiß ganz genau, dass Sie etwas damit zu tun haben!«

»Wann sollen wir wo hinkommen, Professor?«, hakte Remus nach, dem man sein schlechtes Gewissen nur zu deutlich anmerkte.

»Nach dem Unterricht werden Sie den Auroren bei ihrer Fluchsuche helfen. Und dass Sie ja nicht wieder einen Kerker explodieren lassen«, merkte die Lehrerin noch an, wobei sie Peter einen schnellen Seitenblick zuwarf, der rot anlief und den Blick abwandte.

»Das ist gemein«, beschwerte sich Sirius, sobald die Schreckschraube wieder an den Lehrertisch zurückgekehrt war. »Sie hatte keinerlei Beweise gegen uns in der Hand!«

»Ach na ja, den Auroren zu helfen wird sicher lustig«, meinte James aufbauend. »Und außerdem ist es das Gesicht von Snape allemal wert gewesen!«

Das brachte Sirius wieder zum Lachen. Allerdings nicht für lange, denn eine Mädchenstimme mischte sich nun von hinten mit ein: »Seid ihr jetzt zufrieden!«

Lily Evans stand zornig funkelnd hinter ihnen.

»Kann mich nicht beschweren«, entgegnete Sirius lässig, wobei er sich umdrehte und die Gryffindor angrinste.

»Immerhin haben wir es diesmal einen ganzen Schultag lang ausgehalten, bevor wir die erste Strafarbeit kassiert haben«, mischte sich James mit ein.

»Ich schere mich einen Dreck um eure Strafarbeit, holt euch meinetwegen so viele Strafarbeiten wie ihr wollt«, brauste Lily auf. »Aber untersteht euch, Gryffindor noch einmal wegen so einer Lappalie Punkte zu kosten!« Damit rauschte das Mädchen erbost aus der Großen Halle.

»Leicht aufzuregen, die Kleine, hm?«, kommentierte Sirius die Lage, bevor sie sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zu Verwandlung machten, damit sie die Schreckschraube nicht zweimal innerhalb noch nicht mal einer Stunde erzürnten.

Sirius bemühte sich sogar, in Verwandlung nicht einzuschlafen, um die Lehrerin wieder etwas milder zu stimmen. Außerdem war es ausnahmsweise gar nicht einmal so langweilig. Es ging nämlich um Metamorphmagi, Menschen, die von Geburt an ihr Aussehen beliebig verändern können. Allerdings konnte man nicht lernen, ein Metamorphmagus zu werden, so wie man es etwa lernen konnte, Animagus zu werden, und so verlor Sirius sein Interesse am Unterricht recht schnell.

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie damit, Käfer in Knöpfe zu verwandeln. Jedenfalls versuchte der Großteil der Klasse dies. Sirius konnte nicht sehen, was so schwer daran sein sollte. Wie immer hatten James, Remus und er es auf Anhieb geschafft, was die Schreckschraube in der Tat wieder etwas besänftigte.

Auch Lily hatte ein paar glitzernde Manschettenknöpfe zustande gebracht. Alle vier heimsten sich dafür jeweils fünf Punkte für Gryffindor ein, was sogar Lily zu einem versöhnenden Kopfnicken in Richtung Sirius und James bewegte, welches diese selbstverständlich unbeachtet ließen.

Am Nachmittag hatten sie dann Geschichte der Zauberei, zu allem Überfluss auch noch zusammen mit den Slytherins. Dieses Fach war so ziemlich das einschläferndste, das es in der Zaubererwelt gab und als wäre der langweilige Stoff nicht schon genug gewesen, wurde Zaubereigeschichte auch noch von einem senilen alten Zauberer, Professor Binns, unterrichtet, der stur in einer monotonen Stimme irgendwelche Daten verlas. Zwei Stunden in diesem Klassenzimmer zu überleben grenzte Sirius' Meinung nach bereits an ein Wunder.

Doch sie hatten Glück. Der Gong hatte noch nicht ein Mal geschlagen, als ein lauter Knall aus dem Korridor ertönte.

»Peter sitzt doch neben mir«, bemerkte Remus nur trocken, der kurz in seinen Notizen innehielt, um zu lauschen.

Auch der Rest der Klasse hielt den Atem an, während Binns nichts bemerkt zu haben schien und einfach weiterhin von seinen Aufzeichnungen ablas.

»Professor«, meldete sich Lily schließlich zu Wort, »Sollen wir nicht lieber nachschauen gehen, was da draußen los ist?«

Doch noch bevor der Lehrer verwundert ob der Störung in die Klasse blicken konnte, kam ein gehetzt wirkender Auror, den Sirius an seinem blau geblümten Umhang als Marco identifizierte, hereingewuselt und schloss die Tür behutsam hinter sich. Anschließend lehnte er sich keuchend gegen diese und blickte zerstreut in die Klasse.

»Hey Marco, werden Sie gerade von einem Fluch gejagt, oder was?«, rief James ihm gut gelaunt zu, da der Auror eben das langweiligste Fach des Tages störte.

»Ähm… was? Ähm… nein. Es herrscht allerdings akute Einsturzgefahr in diesem Korridor, da… nun ja… da ein paar Kollegen bei der Sicherung des Korridors anscheinend gepfuscht haben…«

Das Chaos war natürlich vorprogrammiert: Die Gryffindor-Mädchen schrieen panisch auf, während Sirius und James sich vorfreudig angrinsten und Binns nun völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht in die Runde gaffte. Die Slytherins dagegen warteten nahezu gesittet ab, was dieser chaotische Auror weiterhin zu sagen hatte: »Aber nur keine Aufregung, die sind eben dabei, das alles zu klären. Ich soll nur dafür sorgen, dass dieses Klassenzimmer hier schnellstmöglich evakuiert wird.«

Noch immer starrte Binns nur in die Klasse, als ob er nicht wüsste, ob er einfach seinen Stoff weiter durchziehen oder den Auror die Sache regeln lassen sollte. Letzterer nahm ihm die Entscheidung hastig ab: »Okay, ihr müsst so leise wie möglich gehen. Keine hektischen Bewegungen, die könnten den ganzen Trakt zum Einsturz bringen… Keine Panik, der Direktor ist bereits auf dem Weg«, fügte er auf die ängstlichen Blicke der Mädchen an.

Marco lotste anschließend einen nach dem anderen nach draußen – laut ihm konnte es eine zu große Belastung für die Mauern darstellen, wenn mehrere Schüler auf einmal den Raum verließen – sodass bald nur noch die Jungen übrigblieben, da der Auror zuerst die verängstigten Mädchen hatte retten wollen.

Als schließlich auch Sirius zusammen mit Marco als einer der letzten aus dem Klassenzimmer trat, kam ihnen Dumbledore schon alles andere als begeistert entgegen. »Was ist denn nun schon wieder los, Marco?«, verlangte der Schulleiter eine Spur genervt zu wissen. »Felicity hat gesagt, es gebe Probleme?«

»Ähm… ja, wir vermuteten in die Mauer eingearbeitete Flüche hinter dem Westflügel, doch leider erwies sich dies als Irrtum und wir befürchten, dass der ganze Korridor in sich zusammenfällt, wenn er nicht richtig gesichert wird.« Marco wies etwas unbeholfen den Gang entlang.

Sirius folgte seinem Fingerzeig mit dem Blick und musste zugeben, dass die Steine nur noch etwas schief aufeinander standen. Es muss ein wirklich mächtiger Zauber gewesen sein, der eine Hogwartsmauer beinahe zum Einsturz brachte. Aber immerhin waren es echte Auroren – auch wenn sie sich manchmal etwas seltsam anstellten…

Dumbledore besah sich seinerseits den Schaden für ein paar Sekunden, ehe er einen auserlesenen Spruch murmelte, welcher die Steine wieder ordentlich und gerade aufeinander schichtete.

»Oh… ähm… ja, daran hatten wir nicht gedacht«, gab Marco eine Spur kleinlaut zu.

Sirius musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen, während Dumbledore sich an Professor Binns wandte, der eben zusammen mit den restlichen Schülern, unter ihnen auch James, das Klassenzimmer verließ: »Sie können Ihren Unterricht getrost fortsetzen. Ich für meinen Teil werde mich in mein Büro zurückziehen und hoffe, dort zumindest für die nächste Stunde ungestört arbeiten zu können!« Dumbledore warf Marco einen letzten bedeutsamen Blick zu, doch Sirius entging es nicht, dass der Direktor ihm, bevor er sich endgültig abwandte, kurz mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns zuzwinkerte.

Bis alle Schüler, die Marco bereits in die Große Halle gelotst hatte, wieder im Zaubereigeschichtsklassenzimmer versammelt waren, war zum Glück bereits ein Großteil der Stunde vorbei.

Es ging den restlichen Tag allerdings nicht weniger wirr zu. Im ganzen Schloss hörte man die Auroren herumrumoren. Selbst als sie für Kräuterkunde auf die Ländereien hinausmussten, um in den Gewächshäusern zu arbeiten, war sich Sirius sicher, dass der Lärm, den die Auroren verursachten, lauter war als die Schreie der Alraunen, welche Professor Sprout mit ihnen durchnahm.

Ihre letzte Stunde, Zaubertränke, fiel zum Glück immer noch aus, da sie noch keinen neuen Raum zum Unterrichten gefunden hatten. Als die vier Freunde also nach Kräuterkunde ins Schloss zurückkehrten, um aufs Abendessen zu warten, liefen sie einem pfeifenden Highking über den Weg, der eben die Marmortreppe hinaufstieg und ihnen fröhlich zuwinkte, ehe er leichtfüßig weiterging.

»Der scheint aber ziemlich gut drauf zu sein«, bemerkte Remus stirnrunzelnd. »Wenn das so weitergeht, dann verliert ihr eure Wette noch.«

»Ach was, wir haben noch einen ganzen Tag Zeit. Genug, um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Außerdem haben wir ihn ja heute gar nicht gehabt«, winkte James großspurig ab.

Sirius allerdings hegte Zweifel. Er wollte die Wette gegen Kingston unter keinen Umständen verlieren und es blieb ihnen nur noch ein guter Tag. »Ich finde, er hat Recht, James, wird Zeit, dass wir was unternehmen«, meinte er daher. »Glaubt ihr, Aveimperatore ist grad auf dem Weg zu seiner nächsten Stunde?«

»Bestimmt. Ich glaube, er müsste jetzt eine vierte Klasse in Verteidigung haben«, mischte sich auch Remus wieder mit ein, wobei sich seine Falte auf der Stirn allerdings vertiefte. »Warum willst du das wissen?«

»Perfekt! Ich wollte schon immer mal wissen, was die Viertklässler so lernen, du nicht auch, Sirius?«, freute sich James.

»Wahrscheinlich nützlicheres Zeug, als wir im Moment«, stimmte Sirius seinem Freund grinsend zu. »Wollt ihr auch mitkommen?«

Remus nickte sofort, während Peter etwas zögerte, schließlich aber doch nachgab.

Der Unterricht hatte bereits begonnen und Highking schien überaus überrascht, als Sirius gefolgt von seinen drei Freunden eintrat.

»Wir haben frei und dachten uns, wir könnten vielleicht zusehen?«, übernahm James das Wort, es war jedoch nicht wirklich eine echte Frage.

Sirius bemerkte, dass die Klasse aus Gryffindors und Ravenclaws bestand. Er erkannte Lydia und Nancy, die ihnen kurz erstaunt zunickten. Schon hatte James in der vorderen Reihe noch freie Plätze entdeckt und schleifte Sirius mit dorthin, ohne auch nur die Antwort des Lehrers abzuwarten.

»Nun gut… ähm… wo war ich stehen geblieben?« Immerhin hatten sie Highking ordentlich verwirrt, das war doch schon einmal ein Anfang. Obwohl, im Prinzip war dieser eigentlich immer verwirrt…

Ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw meldete sich, während die meisten anderen Schüler noch immer Sirius, James, Remus und Peter begafften, die sich allesamt in der vordersten Reihe niedergelassen hatten.

»Äh… ja, Miss Ackerly?«, rief Aveimperatore nun das Mädchen auf.

Dieses begann sogleich: »Sie sagten, Sie würden uns einen Schultzschildzauber beibringen, der jeden Fluch abblocken kann.«

»Den Drudenfußzauber?«, mischte sich Sirius hoffnungsvoll mit ein, der für einen Moment seine eigentliche Mission völlig vergessen hatte.

Ein paar Schüler lachten, andere schüttelten nur grinsend den Kopf, Aveimperatore jedoch erklärte in einem Tonfall, als würde er zu einem kleinen Kind sprechen: »Nein, dazu wäre in diesem Klassenzimmer wohl noch niemand in der Lage, ganz zu schweigen von Ihnen, Mr Black, der Sie, wenn ich Sie daran erinnern darf, erst die zweite Klasse besuchen und somit noch lange nicht auf dem Niveau dieser Klasse sind.«

»Und was soll das dann für ein langweiliger Zauberspruch sein?«, verlangte James angriffslustig zu wissen.

»Die Formel lautet…« Highking, der anscheinend den Faden wieder gefunden hat, blätterte in seinem Buch herum. »Scutum!«

»Aber Professor«, Lydia hatte diesmal gesprochen, ohne abzuwarten, aufgerufen zu werden. »Scutum ist doch eine Art Vorläufer des Drudenfußzaubers. Das hat Professor Piler letztes Jahr mal erwähnt.«

»Tatsächlich? So… Nun gut, fünf Punkte für Gryffindor, wenn Sie so wollen.« Wieder warf der Lehrer einen Blick in sein Verteidigungsbuch, wobei er bemerkte: »Die Zauberstabbewegung sieht schon komplizierter aus… Ach, macht sie doch einfach genau so, wie sie im Buch auf Seite 76 abgebildet ist!«

Remus lieh sich ein Buch von einem Gryffindor aus der Reihe hinter ihnen und gemeinsam betrachteten sie das Bild eines Zauberers, der seinen Zauberstab um sich herum im Kreis… ja, was eigentlich? Sollte das eine peitschende oder eine bedachte, gut berechnete Bewegung darstellen?

Diese Frage schien sich auch der Rest der Klasse gestellt zu haben, denn das Ravenclaw-Mädchen vom Anfang meldete sich erneut: »Professor Highking, könnten Sie den Spruch bitte einmal vormachen?«

Aveimperatore senkte den Blick abermals auf sein Buch, runzelte leicht die Stirn und blickte dann wieder in die Klasse. »Ähm…« Sein Blick fixierte sich auf Sirius, der nichts Gutes ahnte. »Mr Black, machen Sie doch mal eben schnell vor.«

»Sehr gerne, Professor«, knurrte Sirius, erhob sich unwillig und stellte sich vor die Klasse, die sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen konnte. »Wenn Sie mir jetzt noch sagen könnten, was genau ich tun soll?«

»Selbstverständlich«, entgegnete Highking heiter. »Einfach diese hier abgebildete Bewegung imitieren und den dazugehörigen Spruch, Scutum, sagen.«

Die Hälfte der Schüler sah ihn halb amüsiert, halb erwartungsvoll an, die andere Hälfte lachte über die Unfähigkeit ihres Lehrers, während James seinem Freund grinsend das Buch hochhielt, damit er noch einmal die Abbildung betrachten konnte.

Okay, das konnte man eindeutig als peitschende Bewegung identifizieren. Oder? Ach, was soll's, ein Versuch konnte nicht schaden und für Highking würde es sicherlich ebenso peinlich werden, schließlich war er der Lehrer… Bei diesem Gedanken grinsend, zückte Sirius souverän seinen Zauberstab, sprach laut und deutlich die Formel und zeichnete mit einer schnellen Bewegung einen Kreis um sich. Noch im selben Moment spürte er, wie ihn eine warme Geborgenheit erfüllte. Jedoch konnte er keine Schutzbarriere um sich herum sehen. Auch für die anderen Schüler musste der Schutzschild unsichtbar sein, denn sie begannen aufgrund des misslungenen Zaubers unterdrückt zu lachen.

Selbst Highking blätterte abermals verdutzt in seinem Buch herum. »Nun gut, es scheint so, als müssten wir ausprobieren, ob ein eventuell vorhandener Schild einen Fluch abblockt.« Aveimperatore kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf und las stirnrunzelnd im Buch. »Mr Potter, wenn Sie so nett sein würden und Mr Black mit irgendeiner Formel angreifen würden?«

James trat ungläubig vor die Klasse und sah seinen besten Freund fragend an.

»Ähm… Professor, sicher, dass ein möglicher Schild jeden Fluch abwehrt?«, erkundigte sich dieser schnell.

»Selbstverständlich, Mr Black«, erwiderte Highking beruhigend lächelnd. »Ich würde mir höchstens Sorgen machen, wenn Sie den Schild nicht zustande gebracht haben. Aber keine Sorge, der Krankenflügel ist nicht weit von hier«, fügte er auf Remus' besorgten Blick hinzu.

»Dann bin ich ja erleichtert«, grummelte Sirius, woraufhin Highking James ermunternd zunickte und dieser sich bereit machte zum Angriff.

»Expelliarmus«, rief der Junge, der seinem Freund anscheinend keinen großen Fluch auf den Hals jagen wollte.

Sirius machte sich bereits darauf gefasst, seinen Zauberstab zu verlieren, doch zu seiner großen Verblüffung sah er den rötlichen Zauber an einer unsichtbaren Wand abprallen und zurückfliegen. James duckte sich schnell, sodass er weiter durch das Klassenzimmer flog.

»Nur keine Panik«, rief Aveimperatore, der sich unter seinem Schreibtisch versteckte. »Bringt euch in Sicherheit!«

Manche Schüler nahmen sich an Highking ein Beispiel und verkrochen sich unter ihren Sitzen, während andere versuchten, einen Schutzschild heraufzubeschwören und wieder andere dem Spruch einfach so auswichen.

»Finite Incantado«, rief Remus schließlich, womit der Spuk ein Ende hatte.

Highking kam unter dem Schreibtisch hervor und klopfte sich den Staub vom Umhang. »Das war doch schon sehr gut. Aber das nächste Mal greifen Sie bitte nicht so stark an, Mr Potter.« Sirius und James wechselten einen ungläubigen Blick, bevor sie sich wieder zu Remus setzten, der gerade dabei war, Peter zu überreden, sein Versteck zu verlassen.

»Sir, Sie sagten, der Schutzschild würde jeden Fluch abprallen lassen«, meldete sich Sirius zu Wort, da er den Spruch letztlich doch ganz nützlich fand. Highking nickte lediglich, woraufhin Sirius fortfuhr: »Wie sieht es mit den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen aus?«

Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse. Es gab drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche: Crucio, ein Fluch, der einem unsägliche Schmerzen zufügte, Imperio, der für bedingungsloses Gehorchen gegenüber dem Fluchsprecher sorgte, und schließlich Avada Kedavra, der Todesfluch. Alle drei waren vom Zaubereiministerium strengstens verboten. Sollte sich dennoch jemand einer dieser Flüche bedienen, so wurde er nach Askaban geschickt.

Highking räusperte sich und augenblicklich kehrte wieder Ruhe ein, was den Lehrer zu verwundern schien. Normalerweise hörte die Klasse nicht auf zu tuscheln, nur weil er sich räusperte. »Natürlich nicht, Mr Black. Es gibt keinen Gegenfluch für die Unverzeihlichen Flüche.«

Die restliche Stunde übten sie alle den Scutum-Spruch, während Sirius und James damit beschäftigt waren, den Lehrer zu verunsichern, was bei Highking nicht allzu schwer war.

Gegen Ende der Stunde schaffte Sirius es sogar, während James den Professor ablenkte, an Highkings Stundenplan heranzukommen und diesen für den kommenden Tag geringfügig zu verändern. Mithilfe eines Zauberspruchs gelang es ihm zudem, die Unterrichtsstunden nur für Highkings Augen zu verdrehen. Jeder andere würde, wenn er einen Blick darauf warf, den ganz normalen Stundenplan sehen. Wenn Aveimperatore da nicht verrückt werden würde…

* * *

»So ein Käse! Ich wette, der Schutzzauber, den Highking uns beigebracht hat, kann ganz leicht durchbrochen werden, wenn der Zauber etwas stärker ist!«, beschwerte sich Sirius, als sie spät abends im Gemeinschaftsraum am Feuer saßen. Die meisten anderen Schüler hatten sich bereits in ihre Schlafsäle zurückgezogen, abgesehen von ein paar Sechst- und Siebtklässlern, die noch in einer Ecke saßen und zum Zeitvertreib Zaubererschach spielten.

»Du hörst dich schon an wie Kingston«, lachte Remus, der Charles auf seinem Schoß hatte und den Kater hinter den Ohren kraulte.

»Da sind wir auch schon wieder beim Thema«, mischte sich James verschwörerisch mit ein. »Ich habe keine Lust, unsere Wette gegen den zu verlieren!«

»Also, irgendwelche Ideen für Last-Minute-Streiche?« Sirius blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

Genau den Moment wählte der übereifrige Vertrauensschüler, Daniel Lewis, um sich zu den vieren zu setzen. »Hi Jungs, wie geht's so?«

Völlig baff sah Sirius den ÜV an. Er konnte doch wohl unmöglich sie meinen, oder! So, wie er sie angrinste, schien jedoch genau das der Fall zu sein. James fasste sich als erster wieder: »Bis eben ging's uns ganz ausgezeichnet!«

Lewis brach in Lachen aus. »Ihr wart schon immer witzig«, japste er.

Sirius und James wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick, während Remus den ÜV mit einer Falte auf seiner Stirn betrachtete.

»Na ja, ich habe natürlich von eurem kleinen Streich heute Morgen gehört«, rückte Lewis schließlich mit der Sprache heraus. »Vielleicht ist ja alles meine Schuld…«, fügte er dann selbstvorwurfsvoll hinzu.

Erneut wechselten Sirius und James einen noch viel ungläubigeren Blick und Sirius konnte sich nur schwerlich davon abhalten, mit den Augen zu rollen.

»Ich hätte mich letztes Jahr mehr um euch kümmern sollen, als ihr noch verschreckte kleine Erstklässler wart…«

Die Falte auf Remus' Stirn vertiefte sich noch, während Sirius gar nicht wusste, ob er in einen Lachanfall ausbrechen, oder den ÜV für diese Worte verfluchen sollte. Sie waren in Lewis' Augen vielleicht klein, aber ganz sicher nie ›verschreckte Erstklässler‹ gewesen – abgesehen von Peter vielleicht!

»Nicht doch!«, schritt James geistesgegenwärtig ein, bevor der ÜV sich noch entschließen konnte, sich in Zukunft mehr um die vier zu kümmern. »Du warst doch… immer für uns da!«

»Ja, genau!«, pflichtete Sirius seinem Freund schnell bei. »Du warst für uns fast wie… wie«

»… Wie ein Bruder«, vollendete Remus Sirius' angefangenen Satz. Sirius' und James' Köpfe fuhren ruckartig herum und sie sahen Remus groß an. Der fügte schnell hinzu: »Stimmt doch, oder Jungs?«

»Ähm… ja… absolut«, bekräftigte nun auch James. Peter begnügte sich damit, zu nicken.

»Ich hab dich sogar noch mehr lieb als meinen eigenen Bruder«, behauptete Sirius, der nur äußerst widerwillig an Regulus dachte.

Lewis, der das offensichtlich als Kompliment verstand, strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd über das ganze Gesicht, bevor er meinte: »Na ja, jedenfalls solltet ihr die Slytherins zukünftig in Ruhe lassen. Bei euch ist das ja schon bald krankhaft. – Ihr solltet vielleicht mal den Vertrauenslehrer aufsuchen.«

»Wir haben einen Vertrauenslehrer!« Entgeistert starrte Sirius Lewis an, doch seine Stimme war nicht die einzige gewesen. Auch James sah den ÜV fragend an.

»Sagt mal, Jungs, wo seid ihr eigentlich immer bei der Auswahlzeremonie!«, schüttelte Lewis fast mitleidig den Kopf, erklärte dann aber: »Nachdem ja Piler letztes Jahr gegangen ist, hat Highking den Posten gleich übernommen.«

»Piler war letztes Jahr Vertrauenslehrer!«

»Highking ist dieses Jahr Vertrauenslehrer!«

Sirius und James hatten erneut zugleich gesprochen.

»Ja und ja«, antwortete der ÜV auf beide Fragen grinsend.

Jetzt konnte Sirius verstehen, dass letztes Jahr das Gerücht in Hogwarts umgegangen war, er hätte seelische Probleme, als er bei Piler Hypnosestunden gehabt hatte.

»Vielleicht hast du Recht, Dannie«, holte James Sirius aus seinen Gedanken, woraufhin er seinem besten Freund einen ungläubigen Blick zuwarf, den dieser nicht beachtete. »Kommt, Leute, wir gehen zum Vertrauenslehrer.« So, wie James das letzte Wort betonte, machte es in Sirius' Gehirn endlich Klick und er stand unternehmungslustig auf.

* * *

»Was wollen wir denn beim Vertrauenslehrer?«, wollte Peter wissen, als sie vor Highkings Bürotür angekommen waren.

»Unsere Wette gewinnen«, grinste James verschwörerisch, ehe er souverän anklopfte.

Wenn Sirius zuvor jemand gesagt hätte, dass sie an ihrem einzigen Aveimperatore-freien Tag absichtlich so oft Highkings Nähe suchen würden, so hätte er ihn für völlig verrückt erklärt. Aber eine Wette gewann sich eben nicht einfach so von selbst…

Der Lehrer schien mehr als überrascht, die vier schon wieder bei sich zu sehen. Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte, wie Sirius vermutete, den Zauberspruch zu lernen, den er heute den Viertklässlern beigebracht hatte, denn sobald die Jungen eintraten, klappte er das Buch schnell zu. Er trug bereits ein rosa Nachthemd, in dem er nur noch lächerlicher wirkte. »Ich seh' schon«, begrüßte der Lehrer sie, »ich bin heute ziemlich gefragt, was?«

Sirius nickte nur mit einem vorgetäuschten Grinsen. Auch die anderen schienen unentschlossen, was sie sagen sollten. Ein Plan wäre gar nicht einmal so schlecht gewesen…

»Hat euer Besuch auch einen speziellen Grund?«, forschte der Professor nach ein paar Sekunden verlegenen Schweigens nach.

»Ja… er hat einen Grund… allerdings…«, stotterte James, in dessen Gehirn es beinahe sichtbar ratterte.

»Wir sind hier, weil… Sie sind doch Vertrauenslehrer«, mischte sich Remus wenig überzeugend mit ein.

Dennoch schien Highking nichts zu bemerken, denn er hakte fast vorfreudig nach: »So, und wer von euch hat Probleme?«

»Sirius!«, antwortete James so schnell, dass Sirius gar nicht die Zeit gehabt hatte, irgendetwas zu sagen. Dieser warf seinem besten Freund einen vernichtenden Blick zu, sodass James schnell seinen Finger, welchen er noch immer auf ihn gerichtet hielt, senkte.

»Warum immer ich!«, murmelte Sirius aus den Mundwinkeln James zu.

»Ganz einfach: Weil du _wirklich_ Probleme hast«, entgegnete dieser ebenso leise, damit Highking von alledem nichts mitbekam.

»Ich und Probleme! Du hast wohl zuviel Butterbier getrunken!«, fuhr Sirius empört auf, allerdings vergaß er hierbei völlig seine Lautstärke, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass Highking ihn interessiert beobachtete. Erst, als der Lehrer zu sprechen begann, wurde ihm dies bewusst.

»Aha, ein typischer Fall von Verdrängung und Leugnung der Probleme«, diagnostizierte der Lehrer altklug. »Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum ihr alle vier hier seid. Mr Black wollte wohl nicht alleine herkommen, was? Noch etwas schüchtern, hm?«

Das reichte Sirius. Er drehte auf dem Absatz um und wollte schon hinausstürmen, da hielt James ihn am Umhang zurück und raunte ihm kaum vernehmbar zu: »Die Wette!«

Widerstrebend kehrte Sirius sich erneut um, nahm es sich aber nicht, James abermals einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen, den dieser gekonnt ignorierte.

»Also, Mr Black, was liegt Ihnen denn auf der Seele?«, erkundigte sich Highking vergnügt, vermutlich aufgrund der Tatsache, in einem seiner neuen Berufe bereits am zweiten Tag ein Opfer gefunden zu haben, wie Sirius sich grimmig überlegte.

»Eigentlich nichts!«, erwiderte Sirius trotzig, spürte aber James' Blick und so fuhr er fort: »Es ist nur…«

Noch während er überlegte, was er sagen könnte, übernahm Remus das für ihn: »Seine Familie.«

»Lass meine Familie da raus, Lupin«, flüsterte Sirius seinem Freund drohend zu. Der Verlauf, den dieses Gespräch annahm, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Sie waren doch ursprünglich hier hergekommen, um Highking und nicht ihn selbst verrückt zu machen!

»Ah ja, natürlich, die Familie Black«, meinte der Lehrer in dem Augenblick, wobei er seinen Zauberstab zückte und den Jungen damit vier Stühle zeichnete. Einer davon hatte allerdings nur drei Beine, sodass Highking den Stuhl verschwinden lassen und stattdessen einen neuen heraufbeschwören musste. »Dann setzt euch doch mal.« Highking wies einladend und eine Spur stolz auf seine selbstkreierten Stühle. »Und Mr Black erzählt uns alles ganz genau.«

»Vorher sollten Sie wissen, dass dieser Job nicht ganz so einfach ist«, erklärte Sirius, der sich auf einem recht wackeligen Stuhl niederließ, der wohl ungleichlange Beine besaß, um das Gespräch wieder in die vorhergesehenen Bahnen zu lenken.

»Ich war ja letztes Jahr schon bei Professor Piler in Therapie…«

Endlich war dieses dämliche Gerücht, welches Sirius im vorhergehenden Jahr hartnäckig verfolgt hatte, zu etwas nütze!

»…Sie wissen ja, dass er es am Ende des Jahres nicht mehr ausgehalten hat!« In Wirklichkeit hatte Professor Piler seine Stelle gekündigt, weil sich sein bester Freund, Professor Jones, als Todesser erwiesen hat, der in Diensten Lord Voldemorts stand. Aber diese Kleinigkeit musste er Highking ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden.

Der Lehrer hatte in der Zwischenzeit Pergament und Feder aus einer Schublade gekramt, tauchte letztere in ein bereitstehendes Tintenfass ein und machte sich bereit zu schreiben. »Also, wie fangen wir an? Traumdeutung? Oder wollen Sie uns Ihre Ängste erzählen? Oder beginnen wir gleich mit der Schilderung der Einzelheiten?«

Sirius, dem es gar nicht passte, dass Highking auf seine Anspielungen nicht eingegangen war, wählte kurzentschlossen das ungefährlichste Gebiet: »Traumdeutung.«

»Sehr schön!« Highking schrieb also die Überschrift auf sein Pergament und wandte sich dann wieder den Jungen zu. Erwartungsvoll waren alle Blicke auf Sirius gerichtet.

»Heute Nacht habe ich von einem Lehrer geträumt, der von einem Fluch heimgesucht wurde«, fiel Sirius ein, der sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste und stattdessen einen angestrengt nachdenkenden Gesichtsausdruck angenommen hatte. »Der Lehrer wurde so lange von dem Fluch gejagt, bis er Halluzinationen bekam.«

»Hm…« Highking kritzelte eifrig die Schilderungen von Sirius' erfundenem Traum mit. »Der Fluch lässt auf ein Trauma schließen, das auf Ihr letztes Jahr zurückzuführen ist…«

Dieser Aveimperatore kapierte auch rein gar nichts! Ihre ganze Mission war drauf und dran zu scheitern und Sirius war der einzige, der hier überhaupt irgendetwas in die Hand nahm, was jedoch bodenlos scheiterte. Sirius wollte nur noch raus aus diesem Raum! »Okay, ich bin total ausgelaugt, wir sollten so langsam mal gehen, was meint ihr, Jungs?« In Sirius' Tonfall war ein bedrohlicher Unterton mitgeschwungen, sodass James sich beeilte zu nicken und auch die anderen erhoben sich, um zur Tür zu gehen.

Highking wusste anscheinend gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, denn er blickte verdutzt von seinem Pergament auf, worauf er sich noch immer Notizen gemacht hatte.

»Man sollte wirklich aufpassen, dass man nicht selbst verrückt wird, wenn man so viele Berufe zugleich auszuüben hat«, argwöhnte James weise, ehe sie den verblüfften Lehrer alleine in seinem Büro zurückließen.

* * *

Der Tag der Wette war gekommen und sie hatten nur noch bis zum Abendessen Zeit, ihrem Glück auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Das war allerdings gar nicht so einfach, denn der ÜV hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, jeden ihrer Schritte zu überwachen, damit sie nicht noch einmal in Versuchung kämen, irgendeinen Streich zu spielen. Während des ganzen Frühstücks klebte er an ihnen dran und er ließ sie erst in Ruhe, als er zu seinem eigenen Unterricht gehen musste.

Die vier Freunde mussten den ganzen Tag abwarten, bis sie in der letzten Stunde endlich Unterricht bei Highking hatten, was zumindest für Sirius und James eine ziemliche Geduldsprobe war, besonders da ihnen nur noch diese eine Verteidigungsstunde blieb, um Highking zum Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Sie achteten kaum auf den Unterricht der vorhergehenden Fächer, der ab und an von kleineren Explosionen, die von den Auroren verursacht wurden, gestört wurde, doch das war mittlerweile schon fast zur Routine geworden.

Lediglich in Zauberkunst störte Highking sie einmal zu Beginn der Stunde, welcher der festen Meinung war, er hätte in diesem Klassenzimmer nun Astronomieunterricht. Sobald der kleine Professor Flitwick ihn weitergeschickt hatte, wurde es allerdings genauso langweilig wie immer. Ansonsten ereignete sich den Schultag bis zur Verteidigungsstunde nicht viel.

Highking verspätete sich um eine gute Viertelstunde und kam ganz abgehetzt bei ihnen an. Er warf einen schnellen Blick zum Lehrerpult und als er dort keinen Kollegen stehen sah, trat er vor die Klasse. »Entschuldigt bitte, ich war mir sicher, ich hätte gelesen, dass ich jetzt die Slytherins unterrichten müsste…«

Er warf einen verwunderten Blick auf seinen Stundenplan, blinzelte kurz, sah nochmals genauer hin und fügte dann leiser murmelnd hinzu: »Das gibt's doch nicht! Schon zum fünften Mal heute…« Dann, als ob er sich plötzlich gewahr wurde, dass vor ihm eine Klasse voll erwartungsvoller Schüler saß, wandte er sich wieder den Gryffindors zu: »Beschäftigt euch am besten ein Weilchen alleine, ich muss etwas mit Mr Black besprechen!«

Sirius warf James einen verwunderten Blick zu. Aveimperatore konnte unmöglich wissen, dass _er_ seinen Stundenplan verzaubert hatte! Auch Remus schien besorgt, sagte aber ebenfalls nichts. Der Lehrer war in der Zwischenzeit zu den Jungen getreten und beugte sich zu Sirius herunter: »Ähm… Sie erinnern sich noch an Ihren Traum?«

Sirius nickte kurz mit dem Kopf, erleichtert, dass es nicht um den verhexten Stundenplan ging.

»Gut… äh… und der Lehrer mit den Halluzinationen… ist er die auch… ähm… wieder losgeworden?«

Sirius war schon nahe daran zu verneinen, als ihm plötzlich eine nahezu geniale Idee kam. »Ja«, erwiderte er wie nebenbei, woraufhin nicht nur James, sondern auch Remus und Peter ihn erstaunt ansahen.

»Uff«, machte Highking erleichtert, »da bin ich aber froh… für den Lehrer versteht sich! – Und haben Sie auch geträumt, wie er die Halluzinationen loswird?«

»Ja… warten Sie mal…« Sirius tat, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. Nach einer kleinen Pause, meinte er schließlich: »…Ich glaube, der Lehrer hat beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle einen bestimmten Beschwörungszauber gesprochen…«

»Und wie ging der?«, wollte Highking aufgeregt wissen, der nun regelrecht an Sirius' Lippen hing.

* * *

Die vier Freunde achteten darauf, ausnahmsweise einmal absolut pünktlich zum Abendessen zu erscheinen. Sirius fiel als erstes auf, dass auch Kingston bereits anwesend war und ihnen siegessicher zuwinkte. Anscheinend wähnte er sich schon als Sieger der Wette. Der Viertklässler kam grinsend auf Sirius und James zu und ließ sich auf einem freien Platz ihnen gegenüber nieder. »Also gut, ich hab mir schon überlegt, was ich euch beide machen lasse«, feixte Kingston genießerisch.

»Wir als parteilose Schiedsrichter der Wette«, mischte sich in dem Moment eine Mädchenstimme von hinten mit ein, »sagen, dass die Zeit noch nicht ganz abgelaufen ist.«

Sirius drehte sich um und sah sich einer grinsenden Nancy gegenüber, die zusammen mit Lydia hinter ihnen stand und sich nun ebenfalls mit zu den Jungen setzte.

Doch bevor noch einer der sieben etwas sagen oder tun konnte, gingen die Türflügel zur Großen Halle auf und Highking kam hereinspaziert. Sirius musste alles geben, um nicht lauthals loszulachen, als der Professor sich vor seinen Platz am Lehrertisch stellte und vor der ganzen Halle stolz seinen Spruch aufsagte: »Der Wahnsinn lasse ab von mir! Hinfort mit euch, ihr Halluzinationen, ihr!«, wobei er noch dazu wild um sich fuchtelte, als wolle er böse Geister vertreiben.

Kingston starrte den durchgedrehten Lehrer, ebenso wie alle anderen Schüler – abgesehen von Sirius, James, Remus und Peter – total verunsichert und geschockt an. Dieser ließ sich eben erleichtert auf seinem Platz nieder, woraufhin er sofort in eine angeregte Unterhaltung mit dem Schulleiter verstrickt war. Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob er es sich nur einbildete, doch er glaubte, dass Dumbledore, der Highkings Schilderungen zuhörte, kurz zu ihnen herunter blickte. Schnell sah Sirius weg und widmete sich wichtigeren Dingen, wie etwa ihrer Wette.

»Wir erklären hiermit die Zweitklässler Sirius Black und James Potter zu den Gewinnern der Wette«, verkündete Lydia eben, »die am Montag, dem…«

»Schon okay«, würgte Kingston das Mädchen ab, der alles andere als erfreut schien. »Da hattet ihr doch schon wieder eure dreckigen Finger im Spiel, oder!«, beschuldigte er die Jungs dann.

»Wir sind aber kein guter Verlierer, was?«, meinte Nancy eine Spur vorwurfsvoll.

»Die beiden haben ganz fair gewonnen und das heißt, dass du machen musst, was sie dir sagen. – Unter uns, was muss er denn tun?«, fügte Lydia etwas leiser an Sirius und James gewandt hinzu, wobei sie ihnen schmunzelnd zublinzelte.

Kingston war inzwischen schnaubend aufgestanden und wieder zu seinem ursprünglichen Platz zurückgekehrt.

»Keine Ahnung, ich sagte ja, das wird der schwierigere Part«, zuckte Sirius die Schultern und sah James fragend an.

Dieser überlegte: »Und wenn wir die Sache etwas praktischer anpacken und ihn für unsere Streiche gegen die Slytherins missbrauchen? Er könnte uns zum Beispiel irgendwelche Zaubertrankzutaten aus Brewpots Büro besorgen. Das würde uns wenigstens eine Strafarbeit ersparen, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir bei so was immer erwischt werden…«

»Nee, wir brauchen schon was Originelleres…«, schüttelte Sirius den Kopf, »Wir könnten ihm etwas nehmen, das er wirklich mag… zum Beispiel… seine Wetten! – Aber nee, wenn er nicht mehr wetten darf, dann können wir auch nicht mehr gegen ihn gewinnen…«

Nancy und Lydia prusteten los vor Lachen, während Remus seine Freunde nur mit einem strengen Blick bedachte.

So ging das den ganzen Abend lang, ohne dass Sirius und James sich einigen konnten, was sie mit ihrem Wettgewinn anstellen sollten. Etwas richtig Schönes hatten sie auch noch nicht gefunden, als sie sich nachts nach ihrer mitternächtlichen Astronomiestunde (Highking schien es wieder ganz gut zu gehen) schließlich schlafen legten. Aber ihnen würde schon noch etwas Passendes einfallen…

_tbc..._


	6. Ein Raum voller Magie

**Das Erbe Merlins**

* * *

****

**Sechstes Kapitel**

**Ein Raum voller Magie**

* * *

Der nächste Tag, ein Donnerstag, war eindeutig Sirius' Hasstag der ganzen Woche! Nach der Verwandlungsstunde, in der er vor Langweile und Übermüdung beinahe eingeschlafen wäre, folgten drei Stunden lang Highking.

Zuerst in Astronomie, anschließend eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung… Diesen Marathon zu überleben schien Sirius schier unmöglich.

Ihre Theoriestunde in Astronomie hatten sie zusammen mit den Ravenclaws.

Wie üblich erzählte Aveimperatore da vorne etwas über die unterschiedlichen Sternbilder, wobei er die verschiedenen Sagen miteinander verwechselte und Sirius ab und an zu anderen Lehrern – mit Vorliebe zu Brewpot – schickte, um Details bei bestimmten Sagen nachzufragen.

Kurz und knapp: Highking hatte von Astronomie fast genauso wenig Ahnung wie von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Pech war nur, dass Brewpot nirgends aufzufinden war. Nachdem Sirius in den Kerkern nur ein paar Auroren angetroffen hatte, welche noch immer versuchten, das gesprengte Klassenzimmer in Ordnung zu bringen, oder vergeblich nach sonstigen Flüchen suchten, war es ihm zu viel.

Er kehrte einfach ohne Informationen zum Astronomieturm zurück, wo sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch herausstellte, dass Highking sich ohnehin in der Sage vertan hatte und er eine ganz andere hatte erzählen wollen.

Als der Gong nach einer Ewigkeit endlich das erste Mal läutete, entschloss Highking kurzerhand, den Verteidigungsunterricht im Astronomieturm fortzuführen, da sie anderenfalls erst durch das ganze Schloss hätten wandern müssen.

Es war komisch, Verteidigungszauber zu üben, während um sie herum Teleskope standen und Mondtabellen die Wände zierten.

Highking teilte die Schüler in Zweiergruppen ein, sodass sich Sirius mit Anne in einer Gruppe wieder fand, während James mit Nelson, einem anderen Ravenclaw-Zweitklässler, üben sollte und Remus mit Peter ein Team bildete.

»Okay, wir üben heute den Entwaffnungszauber ›Expelliarmus‹«, verkündete der Lehrer, als würde er seinen Schülern damit eine besonders große Freunde bereiten.

Sirius suchte James' Blick, um kopfschüttelnd die Augen zu verdrehen. Expelliarmus war nun wirklich nicht einer der schwierigsten Zauber. Selbst Pernilla würde den innerhalb kürzester Zeit draufhaben. Nun gut, bei Peter war sich Sirius da nicht so sicher, aber der war auch ein spezieller Fall…

»Darf ich zuerst versuchen?«, fragte Anne in dem Augenblick vorfreudig und riss Sirius somit aus seinen Gedanken.

»Meinetwegen«, zuckte dieser die Schultern, wobei er sich umsah und feststellte, dass die anderen sich ebenfalls bereits ans Üben gemacht hatten.

Überall hörte man Expelliarmus-Rufe und auch Anne rief laut und deutlich die Formel.

»Scutum!«, meinte Sirius nur lässig und kreierte erneut seinen Schutzschild um sich herum.

Der Zauberspruch prallte einmal mehr von diesem ab, obgleich Sirius spürte, dass Anne mehr Kraft in ihren Spruch gesteckt hatte, als James am Vortag, denn beinahe wäre sein Schild durchdrungen worden.

»Ich kann mich nicht erinnern etwas von Schutzschildzaubern erwähnt zu haben«, brauste Highking auf, der sich unter dem Lichtblitz wegduckte.

Allerdings hatte der Lehrer anscheinend von Remus dazugelernt, denn er beendete den Spuk mit einem schlichten »Finite Incantado«.

Sirius wurde in diesen Stunden bewusst, wie schmerzlich er Frederic Piler vermisste. Bei ihm hatten sie im letzten Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste viel gelernt, was man von Highking nicht gerade behaupten konnte!

Sirius konnte im Nachhinein nicht sagen wie, doch irgendwann lag der lange Tag plötzlich hinter ihm.

Ihr Stundenplan hatte alle vier Freunde dermaßen ausgelaugt, dass nicht einmal Sirius und James spätabends auch nur im Entferntesten auf die Idee kamen, das Schloss zu erkunden, eine Beschäftigung, der sie normalerweise mit Vorliebe nachgingen.

Stattdessen fiel Sirius, sobald er sich in sein Himmelbett gelegt hatte, in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf, als hätte er vor dem Schlafengehen den _Trank der Lebenden Toten_ genommen.

Als Sirius am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste er nicht so recht, ob er gute oder schlechte Laune haben sollte. Einerseits hatten sie nach dem Unterricht eine Strafarbeit abzusitzen, aber auf der anderen Seite bestand diese darin, den Auroren zu helfen – etwas, das Jefferson ihnen nicht hatte erlauben wollen.

In der Verteidigungsstunde kam Highking abermals zu spät, allerdings hatte Sirius damit ausnahmsweise einmal nichts zu tun. Der Lehrer schien einfach nur hoffnungslos überfordert mit seinen ganzen Jobs, die er zu erledigen hatte.

Völlig verwirrt erklärte er, sie sollten sich selber beschäftigen, während er die Astronomiestunde für seine sechste Klasse vorbereitete.

Im Zaubertränkeunterricht (der bedauerlicherweise wieder stattfand, wenn auch notdürftiger Weise im Wahrsageturm) entschied sich Sirius endgültig für die gute Laune.

Zum mindestens zehnten Mal in dieser ersten Schulwoche wurden sie von einem Trupp Auroren gestört, die es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatten, den Wahrsageturm näher in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Sobald Marco, heute in einem rot gesprenkelten Umhang, eintrat und Sirius und James zuwinkte, war für Sirius klar, dass die Strafarbeit lustig werden würde, denn abgesehen von Jefferson waren die meisten Auroren sehr nett zu den Schülern.

So schritt Sirius nach der letzten Stunde frohgemut seinen Freunden voran in die Eingangshalle, wo Ralph, Luke und York bereits auf sie warteten.

Die Männer waren in eine lebhafte Diskussion verstrickt, doch sobald Ralph die vier erblickte, grinste er: »Hey Jungs, alles klar?«, was dem Gespräch der Auroren ein abruptes Ende setzte.

»Also, wir haben schon eine Aufgabe für euch«, schaltete sich York mit ein. »Ihr könnt helfen, den Kerker wieder aufzubauen, während wir unsere Suche fortführen.«

Sirius starrte den alten Zauberer mit offenem Mund an. Er war der festen Ansicht gewesen, sie dürften den Auroren richtig bei ihrer Fluchsuche helfen! Die Strafarbeit würde wohl doch nicht so toll werden, wie anfangs geglaubt…

Das Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer sah noch genauso verwüstet aus, wie sie es nach der Explosion zurückgelassen hatten.

Luke nahm den Zauber vom Türrahmen, welcher Unbefugten den Eintritt verwehrte, und Ralph begann sogleich mit den Instruktionen: »Ihr schichtet alle losen Steine an der Mauer dort hinten auf und…«

»Kein Problem!« Sirius zückte seinen Zauberstab und wollte schon mit einem Wisch alle Steine, die in seiner Reichweite waren, wegräumen, doch Ralph hielt ihn kopfschüttelnd ab, um seinen Satz zu Ende zu bringen:

»…Und benutzt dabei keine Magie. Hier ist noch alles zu wackelig und wir wollen es ja nicht riskieren, dass hier alles komplett einstürzt.«

Sirius glaubte seinen Ohren kaum! Wollte Ralph damit etwa sagen, dass sie die Steine wie die Muggel _per Hand _aufschichten mussten!

»Wenn ihr damit fertig seid, dann kommt einfach mal bei uns vorbei. Wir sind ein paar Räume weiter«, schlug Luke jetzt vor, womit er über das Geröll zur Tür zurückstolperte.

»Und bringt nicht wieder alles zum Explodieren«, fügte York mit einem bedeutenden Blick auf Peter hinzu, ehe sie alle drei den Kerkerraum verließen.

Sirius' Blick war noch immer auf die Tür fixiert, durch welche die Auroren eben einfach so verschwunden waren. Das würde die langweiligste Strafarbeit werden, die er je gemacht hatte, die bei McGonagall im letzten Jahr eingeschlossen, in welcher er zusammen mit James Akten hatte ordnen müssen!

»Komm schon, Sirius, wir fangen lieber an, sonst werden wir vor Morgen nicht fertig!«

Jemand – Sirius hatten das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es James war – klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und holte ihn somit in die schreckliche Realität zurück.

Remus und Peter hatten bereits angefangen und schleppten gerade ein paar Steine zu besagter Mauer.

Sirius seufzte tief und sah sich mürrisch im ehemaligen Klassenzimmer um.

Genauer gesagt hatte er keine Ahnung, wo er überhaupt anfangen sollte, der ganze Kerker bestand nur noch aus Schutt und Asche! Also bückte er sich schwerfällig und begann seinerseits, die gröbsten Steine aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Eineinhalb Stunden später taten Sirius seine Hände vom vielen Steineschleppen dermaßen weh und er fühlte sich so ausgelaugt, dass er sich völlig entkräftet auf einem ehemaligen Tisch niederließ.

Auch James saß apathisch gegen eine Mauer gelehnt am Boden, während Remus und Peter sich die Überreste zweier Stühle gesucht hatten.

»Mir reicht's! Das ist ja echt unlustig hier«, beschwerte sich Sirius, als er in die trübsinnige Runde sah.

Sein Umhang war dreckig, seine Hände wund, seine Laune am Tiefpunkt angelangt und zudem hatten sie das Abendessen verpasst, was sein Bauch ihm durch ein lautes Knurren vorhielt.

Kurzentschlossen zückte er seinen Zauberstab. Die Auroren hatten ihnen lediglich eine Lektion verpassen wollen, das war alles! Was sollte hier schon passieren, wenn er ein klein wenig mit einem Zauberspruch nachhalf!

»Wingardium Leviosa!«, rief er daher, den Zauberstab auf einen losen Stein nahe einer wackeligen Mauer gerichtet.

»Nein!«, versuchte Remus ihn noch abzuhalten, aber da war es bereits zu spät.

Die Formel war gesprochen und zunächst schien es, als würde gar nichts weiter passieren. Der Stein flog unschuldig ein paar Zentimeter in die Höhe und blieb dort in der Schwebe.

Doch noch während alle den Stein mit angehaltenem Atem betrachteten, schien der Raum auf die angewandte Magie zu reagieren:

Zuerst begann der Kerker leicht zu vibrieren, dann bröckelten vereinzelte Steine von der Decke, der Staub blockierte jegliche Sicht, und zuletzt hörte man ein ungeheuerliches Rumoren, als würde eine komplette Wand einstürzen.

»Ähm… raus aus dem Kerker?«, ahmte James Brewpots Worte nach.

»James, kannst du nicht ein Mal ernst bleiben, wenn wir in Gefahr schweben!« Sirius erkannte Remus' Stimme, sah allerdings mittlerweile überhaupt nichts mehr.

Das Getöse wurde so laut, dass Sirius nicht nur jegliche Sicht genommen war, sondern er auch rein gar nichts anderes mehr hörte.

So blieb er einfach sitzen, wo er war, schloss die Augen und hielt schützend seine Arme über seinen Kopf, da noch immer Steine herunterfielen. Er hätte sowieso nicht sehen können, in welcher Richtung der Ausgang lag.

Als sich der Lärm gelegt hatte, war es einen Moment lang beunruhigend still.

»Seid ihr noch da?«, ertönte Peters furchtsame Stimme.

»Ja!«, kamen zwei andere Stimmen – die von James und Remus – gleichzeitig, welche im Raum gespenstisch nachhallten.

»Sirius?«, fragte James sogleich besorgt und die Mauer warf die Frage zurück: »Sirius? Sirius?«

»Bin hier.«

»Bin hier, bin hier«, echote der Raum.

»Wo!«, wollte James irritiert wissen.

»Irgendwer verletzt?«, erkundigte sich Remus.

»Nee!« Diesmal waren es drei Stimmen die zugleich antworteten.

Allmählich lichtete sich der Staub im Raum und Sirius konnte zunächst wieder Umrisse, dann den ganzen Raum ein klein wenig deutlicher erkennen.

Allem Anschein nach waren sie eingesperrt. Ein riesiger Schutthaufen lag vor der Tür – oder jedenfalls dort, wo Sirius die Tür vermutete.

»Verdammt noch mal, ich hab euch doch gesagt, wir sollten die nicht alleine lassen. Nicht, wenn Potter und Black dabei sind!«, hörten sie in dem Moment eine aufgebrachte Stimme gedämpft zu ihnen durchdringen.

Sirius erkannte die Ralphs.

»Wenn die Jungen verletzt sind, dann kriege sicherlich _ich_ die Schuld, ich bin hier der Älteste. Das kann mich den Job kosten. Und das alles nur, weil die sich so eine dämliche Strafarbeit eingefangen haben…«

Das war zweifelsohne York.

»Jungs!«, schrie nun Luke anscheinend in voller Lautstärke zu ihnen herein, was bei den vieren allerdings nur als dumpfer Ruf ankam. »Seid ihr am Leben?«

»Jep, Luke«, rief Sirius zurück. »Aber ich will betont haben, dass es nicht direkt meine Schuld war!«

»Scheint so, als ob der kleine Black dafür verantwortlich wäre, aber sie leben wenigstens alle noch«, hörten sie Luke draußen seinen beiden Kollegen erklären.

»Was verursachen Sie denn hier für einen – Bei Zerberus, was ist denn mit meinen Kerkern geschehen! Sie sollten sie doch lediglich auf Flüche untersuchen und nicht noch mehr zerstören!«

Brewpot war offensichtlich angekommen und schien außer sich.

»Vier Gryffindors sind darin eingesperrt«, entgegnete York ein wenig beschämt, woraufhin eine Sekunde des Schweigens folgte.

Dann: »Ich gehe den Direktor holen!«

Damit hörten die Jungen sich schnell entfernende Schritte und die Auroren waren anscheinend wieder unter sich.

Inzwischen konnte man den Raum immer besser erkennen; zumindest die Leute und Gegenstände in der nächsten Nähe waren nun ganz deutlich auszumachen.

»Du hast mir doch gesagt, du wärst _nicht_ verletzt!«, beschwerte sich Remus, als er Sirius' Gesicht sah.

Dieser spürte eine Schramme brennen, die sich quer über sein Gesicht ziehen musste. Ein Stein musste ihn beim Herunterfallen getroffen haben, ohne dass er es überhaupt bemerkt hatte.

»Ist nichts Schlimmes«, winkte er daher ab.

»Die armen Kinder da drin müssen sicher Todesängste ausstehen!«, erklang abermals Yorks Stimme von draußen. »Sagt doch mal irgendwas zu ihnen, solange bis Dumbledore kommt!«

»Was denn?«, fragte Luke angefressen.

»Jungs, seid ihr noch da?«, rief Ralph also zu ihnen hinein.

»Wo sollen wir denn hin sein!«, grummelte James schlecht gelaunt zurück.

»Seid ihr verletzt?«, kam Luke nun endlich auch auf die entscheidende Frage.

»Nein!«, antwortete Sirius schnell.

»Ja!«, erwiderte Remus zur selben Zeit.

»Was denn nun?«, ertönte wiederum Yorks Stimme.

»Ja!«

»Nein!«, beharrte Sirius.

»Doch!«

Sirius wollte eben erneut widersprechen, da spürte er es. Er konnte nicht sagen was, aber irgendetwas zog ihn nahezu magisch an.

»Spürt ihr das auch?«, flüsterte er daher.

»Nein, wir sind im Vergleich zu dir nicht verletzt, Sirius«, erwiderte Remus schnippisch.

»Ich mein doch nicht diesen kleinen Kratzer!« Verärgert wischte sich Sirius mit seinem Umhang über die Wange, um das Blut abzuwischen.

Das Gefühl war wieder weg, als wäre es nie da gewesen. Dennoch war sich Sirius ganz sicher, es gespürt zu haben! Außerdem hatte er geglaubt, jemanden flüstern gehört zu haben…

»Keine Panik, gleich kommt Hilfe, ihr werdet da drin nicht sterben müssen«, versuchte es Ralph noch einmal.

»Das ist uns schon klar, Ralph!«,versicherte James dem Auror. »Ist dann damit unsere Strafarbeit beendet?«, fügte er hoffnungsvoll hinzu.

»Man sollte Ihnen dafür einen ganzen Monat lang Strafarbeiten geben!«

Offensichtlich war Brewpot zusammen mit Dumbledore und McGonagall zurückgekehrt. Letztere hatte gesprochen und fügte noch dazu: »Aber ich bin so froh, wenn Sie da erst einmal wieder draußen sind, dass wir das damit auf sich beruhen lassen.«

»Dennoch sollte Gryffindor dafür Punkte abgezogen bekommen, immerhin haben es die vier Jungen zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von wenigen Tagen geschafft, meinen Kerker zu ruinieren!«

»Jaspar, bitte!«, mahnte Dumbledore den Zaubertränkelehrer.

Dann wandte er sich an die Auroren: »Sind die Jungen verletzt?«

»Nein«, antwortete Ralph überzeugt.

»Ja«, antwortete Luke gleichzeitig, mindestens ebenso überzeugt.

»Wir wissen es nicht so genau«, stellte York klar, »sie scheinen sich selber uneinig.«

»Sirius ist verletzt, Professor«, rief Remus nach draußen.

»Bin ich n–« Bevor Sirius seinen Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, war das Gefühl wieder da.

Eine Macht. Eine seltsame Macht schien nach ihm zu rufen. Vielleicht gab es ja tatsächlich noch einen weiteren Fluch auf Hogwarts. Eine solche Kraft hatte er das letzte Mal verspürt, als Salazar Slytherin sich seines Geistes bemächtigt hatte. Nur diese schien noch kräftiger.

Sie kam von der gegenüberliegenden Mauer! Sirius erhob sich und durchquerte den Raum.

»Sirius?« James sah seinem besten Freund fragend nach.

Doch in dem Augenblick ertönte abermals Dumbledores Stimme: »Was immer ihr tut, bewegt euch unter keinen Umständen! Wir werden eine Lösung finden, euch da raus zu holen.«

»Sirius!« Remus rief ihm eine Spur verärgert hinterher. »Komm zurück!«

Doch Sirius kämpfte sich durch die staubige Luft voran auf die Wand zu, sich von der unsichtbaren Macht leiten lassend, da die Sicht noch immer nicht die beste war – und musste feststellen, dass die Wand nicht mehr existierte. Dies musste die Mauer gewesen sein, die er hatte einstürzen hören! Stattdessen sah er…

»Leute, hier ist ein Raum hinter dem Kerker!«

»Mr Black? Was machen Sie da drin!« McGonagall klang hysterisch. »Der Direktor hat gesagt, Sie dürfen sich nicht bewegen!«

»Ein Raum? Krass! Zeig mal!« Auch James sprang auf und war sofort neben Sirius.

Der runde Raum war etwas kleiner als der Kerker selbst und enthielt außer einem ebenfalls kreisförmigen Tisch in dessen Mitte keine Einrichtungsgegenstände. Nur an den Wänden hingen jede Menge Gemälde von Hexen und Zauberern, welche die Jungen teils verwirrt, teils interessiert musterten.

»Dein Umhang ist dreckig, Kleiner«, stellte schließlich ein alter Zauberer in einem prächtigen roten Gewand fest. »Und überdies zerrissen.«

Es waren sicherlich die Gemälde, die er zuvor hatte flüstern hören!

Sirius wollte eben den Raum betreten – die Macht hatte ihren Höhepunkt erreicht – als von draußen abermals Dumbledores Stimme ertönte:

»Okay, es scheint nur den einen Weg zu geben: Wir müssen die Steine durch Magie entfernen. Allerdings könnte das einen weiteren Einsturz nach sich ziehen. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch im Falle eines Zusammenbruchs eines Schutzzaubers bedient. Mr Black, Mr Potter, haben Sie verstanden?«

Sirius ließ von seinem Vorhaben, den neu entdeckten Raum mit der unerklärlichen Anziehungskraft zu erkunden, einen Moment lang ab und widmete sich stattdessen Dumbledore:

»Klar und deutlich, Professor.«

»Gut, wir können den Zauber nicht in der Praxis üben, denn sonst kann allein das zu einem neuerlichen Einsturz führen. Aber ich möchte, dass ihr mir gut zuhört, ist das klar?«

»Jep!«, machte James.

»Ihr müsst eine Art Schutzwall um euch herum heraufbeschwören. Es gibt keine Formel dafür, ihr müsst euch einfach auf die Schutzfunktion konzentrieren. Sobald ihr die Schutzmauer deutlich vor sich seht, tippt ihr mit dem Zauberstab auf den Boden und der Schild wird sich, wenn alles glatt geht, von selbst kreieren.«

Eine kleine Pause entstand, dann fuhr der Schulleiter fort: »Entfernt euch so vorsichtig wie möglich von der Tür. Geht am besten ans andere Ende des Raumes. Bei drei werden wir die Formel sprechen. Und noch etwas: Sobald einer von euch den Zauber hinkriegt, muss er versuchen, ihn auf alle anzuwenden, damit der Rest ebenfalls geschützt ist. Verstanden?«

»Verstanden«, erwiderten die vier Jungen, womit Remus und Peter nun auch behutsam zu Sirius und James hinübergingen.

»Denken Sie wirklich, dass die Jungen das schaffen, Albus? Das ist bei weitem kein Zweitklässlerniveau!«, hörten sie McGonagall leise den Direktor mit einem gewissen Zweifel in ihrer Stimme fragen.

»Ich hoffe, dass sie gar nicht darauf zurückgreifen müssen. Aber wenn es jemand schafft, dann Mr Potter oder Mr Black«, entgegnete dieser, bevor er zu zählen begann: »Drei…«

Peter wimmerte leise, während Sirius vorsichtshalber bereits seinen Zauberstab herauskramte und gleichzeitig spürte, dass James neben ihm dasselbe tat. Die Gemälde im Raum hinter ihnen tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander.

»…Zwei…«

Die vier Jungen hatten sich am Boden zusammengekauert und sich eng aneinandergeschmiegt, um sich gegenseitig zu schützen.

Die Porträts waren verstummt. Man hörte einzig Peters schnaufenden Atem ungleichmäßig gehen, als wäre er eine lange Strecke gerannt und dann das letzte Wort:

»…Eins…«

Alles hatte den Atem angehalten. Selbst der Raum schien gespannt abzuwarten, als plötzlich:

»Bombarda!«, ertönte Dumbledores Stimme und im nächsten Moment wurde der Eingang gesprengt.

Steine flogen einmal mehr im ehemaligen Kerker umher. Ein kleinerer traf Sirius am Kopf. Er konzentrierte sich, wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte, ganz auf eine Schutzmauer um sie herum.

Er spürte James' Arm auf seinem Rücken; er selbst hatte Remus an der Schulter gefasst, in der anderen Hand den Zauberstab.

Ein weiterer Stein traf ihn am Ellenbogen, mit dem er Remus beschützte. Irgendwo hörte er Peter laut aufheulen, der wohl ebenfalls etwas abbekommen haben musste. Er sah die Mauer vor sich, um sie, über ihnen, wenn auch nicht so deutlich, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.

Dennoch musste er handeln, jetzt sofort! Sirius rammte seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden, wobei er weiterhin an den Schutz dachte, welchen die Mauer ihnen spenden würde.

Und tatsächlich: Noch während einige Steine auf sie herabhagelten, bildete sich eine Art Schutzhaube um sie herum. Viele Steine wurden von ihr aufgehalten, jedoch nicht alle, manche trafen Sirius und die anderen noch immer.

Auch James hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Boden mit seinem Zauberstab berührt, wodurch ebenfalls eine hauchdünne Mauer entstanden war.

In der Ferne hörte Sirius eine bekannte Stimme einen Zauberspruch murmeln und im nächsten Moment hörte der Hagelschauer der Steine wie auf einen Schlag auf.

Dumbledore, der endlich hatte hereinkommen können, musste den Kerker mithilfe von Magie gesichert haben.

Sirius steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg, und sobald er diesen vom Boden entfernt hatte, löste sich auch sein schwacher Schutzzauber gänzlich auf, ebenso wie der James'.

»Krankenflügel«, presste McGonagall nur durch ihre zusammengekniffenen Lippen hindurch hervor.

»Vorhin war jedenfalls nur Sirius verletzt gewesen«, rechtfertigte Remus sich schnell, der offenbar ebenfalls einiges hatte aushalten müssen.

Die Auroren halfen unterdessen den Jungen auf, während der Schulleiter den Porträtraum entdeckt hatte, welcher wie durch ein Wunder gänzlich unversehrt geblieben war, und sich nun mit den Gemälden angeregt unterhielt.

Doch Sirius hatte den jähen Eindruck, als ob nicht einmal Dumbledore die Macht spüren würde, welche für ihn fast sichtbar in dem kreisrunden Raum pulsierte.

In der Tür warf Sirius noch einmal einen Blick zurück. Dieser Raum war etwas Besonderes, er würde zurückkehren, das war sicher!

Mit dem Gedanken humpelte er weiter den anderen hinterher Richtung Krankenflügel.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey war geschockt gewesen, als sie die vier Jungen erblickt hatte, doch selbstverständlich hatte die Krankenschwester das im Nu hingekriegt.

Dennoch hatte es einiges an Überredungskünsten von Seiten der Jungen gebraucht, damit sie alle vier noch am selben Abend gehen ließ.

So saßen sie abends im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, einmal mehr umringt von einer Schar neugieriger Schüler.

Sirius achtete allerdings nichts allzu sehr auf die Gespräche – die hauptsächlich aus James' detaillierten Schilderungen ihres Abenteuers bestanden –, sondern dachte an den Porträtraum zurück.

Vielleicht sollte er den Auroren etwas von der merkwürdigen Macht erzählen, die er verspürt hatte? Es konnte immerhin sein, dass es sich tatsächlich um einen weiteren Fluch handelte.

Vielleicht wussten die Auroren sogar mehr, als sie zugaben.

Es war doch etwas seltsam, dass das Ministerium eine Schar Auroren nach Hogwarts schickte, nur um aufs Geratewohl nach irgendwelchen alten Flüchen zu suchen! Es wäre doch möglich, dass sie von einem speziellen Fluch etwas wussten und ausschließlich nach diesem suchten.

Und wenn Sirius ihn gefunden hatte, in Form dieses Raums, dann sollten die Auroren das wissen!

Andererseits schienen die Zauberer daran gar nicht allzu interessiert. Vermutlich hatte man ihnen den Job als Fluchsucher angehängt, weil niemand anderes allzu große Lust dazu gehabt hatte.

Immerhin fingen die Auroren normalerweise schwarze Magier, was zweifellos interessanter war, als sich in Hogwarts mit Schülern herumzuschlagen, die Strafarbeiten abzusitzen hatten…

Nein, er würde diesen Raum lieber auf eigene Faust noch einmal näher unter die Lupe nehmen!

* * *

Mitternacht rückte näher und Sirius konnte einfach nicht einschlafen.

Er hörte Peters gleichmäßiges Schnarchen, sah die Dunkelheit um sich herum und wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere.

_»Dein Umhang ist dreckig, Kleiner. Und überdies zerrissen.«_

Er müsste nur die Hand ausstrecken und schon könnte er die Macht ergreifen. Die Magie des Raumes war um ihn herum, in ihm…

Sirius schreckte hoch. Er spürte noch immer die Macht aus seinem Traum auf ihn einwirken.

Lautlos glitt er von seinem Himmelbett und schlich zu dem seines besten Freundes hinüber.

»Pst! James!«

Der Angesprochene drehte sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf die andere Seite, wobei er die Decke noch enger um sich schlang.

Kurzentschlossen riss Sirius ihm diese mit einer einfachen Zauberstabbewegung weg, sodass James doch endlich aufwachte. Er blinzelte etwas verschlafen und sah seinen Freund fragend an.

»Sirius? Alles klar?«, wollte er schläfrig, aber dennoch mit einer Spur Besorgnis in der Stimme wissen.

»Klar! – Dachte nur, wir könnten mal wieder einen Nachtspaziergang vertragen«, erklärte Sirius im Flüsterton.

Ohne weiter nachzufragen, stand auch James auf.

»Sollen wir die beiden auch wecken?« Er wies mit einer Kopfbewegung zu Remus' und Peters Betten, deren Besitzer beide noch selig schliefen.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. »Wenn Peter dabei ist, werden wir hundert pro erwischt. Eine Strafarbeit muss ja nicht unbedingt schon wieder sein.«

Kaum hatten sie den Gryffindor-Turm verlassen, hakte James schließlich doch nach: »Und wo genau gehen wir hin?«

»Zu den Kerkern«, erwiderte Sirius entschlossen.

James blieb schlagartig stehen. »Nein, nicht schon wieder! Ich hab langsam genug von denen! Die sind ja verflucht!«

»Genau das will ich rausfinden. Also komm!«

Sirius packte seinen Kumpel am Umhang und schleifte ihn, ohne weiteren Widerstand zuzulassen, hinter sich her.

Das ganze Schloss lag still und verlassen.

»Es hat mir gefehlt«, seufzte Sirius zufrieden. »Nachts mit dir in Hogwarts herumzuwandern.«

»Weißt du noch, als wir immer Wände abgeklopft haben?«, sinnierte James jetzt.

»Oh ja!«, erinnerte sich auch Sirius gerne.

Doch bevor sie noch tiefer in Erinnerungen versinken konnten, kamen die beiden Jungen einmal mehr bei dem Kerker an, in dem sie Stunden zuvor noch eingesperrt gewesen waren.

»Ähm… Sirius, was genau machen wir eigentlich hier?«, wollte James etwas verunsichert wissen, als er über das Geröll, das den Kerkerboden bedeckte, stieg. »Man könnte meinen, es gäbe in Hogwarts weitaus interessantere Orte als Brewpots Kerker!«

Doch Sirius war bereits zu dem Porträtraum vorgedrungen, wo die Gemälde der Hexen und Zauberer in ihren Rahmen tief und fest schliefen.

Seit er den Kerker betreten hatte, spürte Sirius erneut, wie er von diesem kleinen, kreisförmigen Nebenraum magisch angezogen wurde. Erstmals kletterte der Junge über die Steinreste, welche die beiden Räume voneinander trennten.

Irgendetwas war hier! Sirius spürte es ganz genau! Es war wie in seinem Traum, er musste nur noch seine Hand ausstrecken und…

»Hey, Jungchen!«

Sirius wirbelte herum und erblickte an der gegenüberliegenden Wand das Porträt eines kränklich wirkenden Zauberers, welcher offensichtlich aufgewacht war und ihn nun abschätzend beäugte.

»Was soll das?«

Auch die anderen Gemälde waren von dem Schrei aufgewacht und sahen sich schlaftrunken um, bis sie Sirius und James erblickten.

»Ja, was macht ihr hier!«

»Zu so nachtschlafender Zeit!«

»Lasst sie doch, so viele Jahrhunderte hindurch hatten wir nie eine Menschenseele bei uns zu Besuch!«

»Dennoch sind es Schüler, sie sollten um diese Zeit längst in ihren Betten liegen.«

»Und außerdem haben sie mich geweckt!«, beschwerte sich ein Zauberer in Schlafmütze.

»Ach, du schläfst doch immer«, winkte eine Hexe ab.

»Sie sind gekommen, es zu holen«, sagte nun ein weiser, alter Zauberer mit einem altmodischen Spitzhut, woraufhin Ruhe unter den Porträts endlich einkehrte. Es war jener, der Sirius bereits am Nachmittag angesprochen hatte.

»Nicht wahr?«, wandte er sich dann an die beiden Jungen.

»Falsch«, erwiderte James verärgert, dem das Geschnatter der Gemälde offensichtlich gehörig auf die Nerven ging. »Wir sind gekommen, weil Sirius völlig verrückt geworden ist. – Und wir wollten auch gerade wieder gehen, stimmt's nicht, Sirius?«

Damit zog James seinen besten Freund unter den vorwurfsvollen Blicken der Porträts zurück in den Zaubertränkekerker.

»Was –«, begann Sirius empört, doch in dem Augenblick hörte er sich nähernde Schritte.

Wahrscheinlich waren sie in ihrem Gespräch mit den Gemälden zu laut gewesen und hatten somit die Auroren – oder schlimmer noch Pringle oder gar Brewpot auf den Plan gerufen!

Auch James schien die drohende Gefahr bemerkt zu haben, denn er packte Sirius abermals am Kragen und zog ihn mit sich hinter einen ehemaligen Tisch, der ihnen nun notdürftiger Weise als Versteck diente.

Keine Sekunde zu früh! Schon im nächsten Moment trat eine hagere Gestalt herein, sah sich aber keineswegs nach Unruhestiftern um, sondern schritt zügig auf den Porträtraum zu.

Sirius warf in ihrem Versteck James einen fragenden Blick zu, der in der Dunkelheit unerkannt blieb, während sich die Silhouette des Menschen in dem Gemälderaum umsah, unterdrückt fluchte und diesen wieder verließ, um den verwüsteten Kerker selbst in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Sirius hielt hinter den Trümmern des Tisches den Atem an, damit die Gestalt sie nicht hörte, welche gefährlich nahe an ihrem Versteck vorbeikam. Zuletzt glitt sie jedoch wieder ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, wie ein Schatten durch die Kerkertür hinaus.

»Mann, ich dachte schon, der erwischt uns«, atmete James erleichtert aus, der wohl ebenfalls die Luft angehalten hatte, sobald die hastigen Schritte in der Ferne verklungen waren.

Auch Sirius erhob sich wieder, klopfte sich den Staub vom Umhang und stimmte seinem Freund dann zu: »War schon knapp! – Sag mal, hast du den Schatten erkannt?«

James schüttelte den Kopf. »Wie auch, bei der Dunkelheit!«

»Seltsam«, kommentierte Sirius lediglich die Lage, womit er sich abermals zu dem Porträtraum begab.

»Können wir nicht gehen?«, bat James gähnend. »Sonst erwischt uns wirklich noch jemand!«

Dennoch folgte er seinem Freund widerwillig zu den Gemälden zurück, welche allem Anschein nach wieder eingeschlafen waren.

Die Macht verstärkte sich jedoch erneut. Sie ging diesmal von der Mitte des Raumes aus. Vom Tisch…

»Hey, schau mal, James!« Sirius deutete auf ein Amulett, welches genau in der Mitte des runden Tisches lag und von dem ein unscheinbares Leuchten ausging.

Offensichtlich handelte es sich um ein magisches Amulett.

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass das vorhin noch nicht da lag!«

»Lass es lieber liegen«, riet James ihm misstrauisch. »Das hat sicherlich die fragwürdige Gestalt vorhin hier hingelegt. Oder verloren, was weiß ich…«

Doch irgendetwas in Sirius schien danach zu schreien, dieses Ding in die Hand zu nehmen und so nahm er das etwas schäbig und veraltet wirkende Amulett in die Hand, um es eingehender zu betrachten.

Eine solche Kraft ging von ihm aus… es war unmöglich, dass James dies nicht spüren sollte!

»Fühlst du das nicht auch?«, hakte er daher nach, woraufhin er sich einen perplexen Blick von seinem Kumpel einfing. »Diese Macht ist unglaublich!«

Er strich über das runde Schmuckstück und über die seltsamen Zeichen, die auf ihm eingeprägt waren.

»Schaut aus wie Alte Runen«, meinte James, der das Amulett zwar nicht halb so interessant zu finden schien wie Sirius, aber dennoch von den eingravierten Zeichen beeindruckt war.

Sirius wendete seinen Fund in seinen Fingern hin und her und musste feststellen, dass der Anhänger einst bronzen überzogen gewesen sein musste, doch die Farbe blätterte bereits ab und färbte seine Finger mit einem dreckigen Braun.

Die fein gegliederte Kette dagegen, an welchem das Amulett befestigt war, schien echt Gold zu sein. Kurzentschlossen hing sich Sirius das Schmuckstück um.

»Sag mal, spinnst du! Was, wenn der Schatten merkt, dass er das Teil hier vergessen hat, und zurückkommt, um es sich zu holen!« James sah seinen Kumpel an, als ob er verrückt geworden wäre.

Doch Sirius machte sich darüber keine Gedanken, denn ihm war es, als hätte das Amulett ihn zu sich gerufen, hätte ihn sich als Träger auserwählt.

»Dann hat er eben Pech gehabt«, zuckte Sirius die Schultern. »Sollte besser auf sein Zeug aufpassen!«

Damit schritt er James voran aus dem Kerker, um in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückzukehren. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er nur wegen diesem Amulett hergekommen war, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, was dieses zu bedeuten hatte und was es mit dem merkwürdigen Schatten auf sich gehabt hatte.

_tbc..._


	7. Der Drudenfußzauber

**Das Erbe Merlins**

* * *

**Siebtes Kapitel**

**Der Drudenfußzauber**

* * *

Zum Glück konnte Sirius am nächsten Morgen erst einmal ausschlafen! Endlich war das Wochenende auch für die vier Freunde hereingebrochen, nachdem sie am Vorabend noch ihre lästige Strafarbeit hatten erledigen müssen.

Remus war es schließlich, der Sirius weckte, da dieser anderenfalls wohl noch den ganzen Tag verschlafen hätte. Timothy und Davey waren längst frühstücken gegangen und so konnte Sirius zusammen mit James, der ebenfalls zwangsweise geweckt worden war, in aller Ruhe von der letzten Nacht erzählen.

»Und ihr glaubt, die Gestalt hat das Amulett da hingelegt?«, fragte Remus nach, nachdem sie mit ihren Schilderungen geendet hatten.

»Nein, ein Porträt hat es ausgespuckt!«, entgegnete James ironisch, mit einem genervten Unterton.

»Hmm… Das sieht den Alten Runen wirklich ähnlich«, überging Remus den Kommentar seines Freundes, wobei er den Anhänger vorsichtig in seinen Fingern drehte. »Aber egal. Du solltest es dennoch wieder zurückbringen.«

»Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun«, empörte sich Sirius, der Remus den Anhänger schnell wieder entriss, sich umhängte und sorgsam unter seinem Umhang versteckte.

»Sirius, das ist _geklaut_!«, ermahnte Remus ihn, doch er hatte kein Chance, Sirius' Entschluss stand fest, sodass der dunkelblonde Junge schließlich nachgeben musste.

»Ich möchte zu gerne wissen, was die Zeichen zu bedeuten haben!« Sirius strich geistesabwesend unter seinem Umhang über das Amulett.

»Wir könnten in der Bibliothek nachschauen«, schlug Remus vor. »Die haben da Runenwörterbücher und all so was rumstehen.«

So verbrachten die Jungen den restlichen Vormittag in der Schulbibliothek und blätterten unter der strengen Beobachtung der Bibliothekarin, Madam Pince, die verschiedensten Runenbücher durch, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

»Wisst ihr was«, grummelte Sirius, der ein weiteres unbedeutendes Buch mürrisch zuschlug. »Langsam glaub ich gar nicht mehr, dass das überhaupt Alte Runen sind!«

»Ach was, natürlich sind das Alte Runen«, kam Remus' Stimme hinter einem besonders dicken Wälzer hervor. »Sieh dir doch einfach mal die Schriftzüge an! Dieser Kringel hier könnte zum Beispiel ›achtsam‹ heißen…«

Remus vergrub sein Gesicht noch tiefer in dem Runenbuch, sodass man gar nichts mehr von ihm sah, dann fügte er hinzu: »Hmm… könnte natürlich auch ›Kind‹ oder ›Haus‹ bedeuten… oder vielleicht soll das da noch einen zusätzlichen Haken darstellen, dann wäre es so etwas wie ›Ort‹ oder ›Dunkelheit‹.«

»Ein Gutes hat's ja«, kicherte James, wobei er sein Buch auf den Tisch zurückwarf, »wir wissen jetzt schon mal, welches Fach wir Ende des Jahres ganz sicher nicht wählen werden.«

»Und warum stehen die Wörter in keinem Wörterbuch?«, wollte Sirius von Remus angriffslustig wissen, ohne auf James' Kommentar einzugehen.

»Was weiß ich, wir sollten erst einmal herausfinden, welche Buchstaben das überhaupt darstellen sollen. Vieles kann man ja gar nicht richtig entziffern!«

Remus besah sich noch einmal das Amulett eingehender, welches vor ihnen auf dem Tisch lag, und deutete auf einen besonders unklaren Schriftzug. »Wenn man das hier zum Beispiel als umgekehrten ›Brachtes Delecriton‹ ansieht, dann ergäbe das einen ganz anderen Sinn, als wenn man es als…«, Abermals senkte Remus seinen Blick auf das Buch, »…›Uniciektas Ambrasior‹ interpretieren würde!«

»Remus, bitte, verschone uns mit diesen Fachausdrücken!«, beschwor James seinen Freund, womit er das Amulett an sich nahm. »Ich weiß um ehrlich zu sein gar nicht, was daran so besonders sein soll. Okay, es leuchtet ein bisschen im Dunkeln… Das kann mein Zauberstab auch!«

»Also Remus, lies doch noch einmal vor, was wir bis jetzt haben, okay?«, bat Sirius nun, der endlich voran kommen wollte.

Der Angesprochene nahm das Pergament zur Hand, auf welchem sie ihre Übersetzungsversuche festgehalten hatten, und begann zu lesen: »›Häuser, die verlassen stehen, auf andere Weise als jene, welche zu siegen verdienen‹, ähm… das nächste Wort haben wir ausgelassen, ›zur befreiten Zeit entfliehen‹.«

James brach in Lachen aus und hielt sich den Bauch.

Sirius, der das alles gar nicht lustig fand, warf seine Feder nach seinem besten Freund, verfehlte ihn jedoch und traf stattdessen Peter, der schon halb dabei war einzuschlafen und nun wieder aufschreckte.

»Haben wir schon etwas raus?«, fragte dieser etwas verpeilt, da er offensichtlich schon länger nicht mehr aufgepasst hatte.

»Ja!«, johlte James, dem Lachtränen über das Gesicht liefen. »Irgendwas von Häusern, die anders verlassen sind, als… als wer gleich noch mal?«

»Als ›jene, welche zu siegen verdienen‹«, rezitierte Remus in ernstem Tonfall, um dessen Mund es allerdings ebenfalls gefährlich zuckte.

»Ich weiß ja nicht, wie ihr es seht«, lachte James noch immer, schaffte es aber, sich wieder etwas unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. »Aber ich finde, wir sollten das für heute einmal sein lassen.«

»Bin ganz deiner Meinung, James«, pflichtete Remus ihm bei, womit er den dicken Wälzer zuschlug und zurück ins Regal hievte.

»Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa jetzt schon aufgeben!«, brauste Sirius auf. »Wie Remus schon sagte: Der Kringel am Anfang könnte genauso gut ›Kind‹ und nicht ›Haus‹ heißen!«

»Na und? Was macht das für einen Unterschied?« Auch James stellte sein Buch wieder zurück. »Dann hätten wir eben Kinder, die verlassen stehen…«

»Wir geben ja nicht auf«, tröstete Remus seinen Freund, wobei er das Buch, welches James unordentlich ins Regal gestellt hatte, geraderückte. »Wir machen nur eine Pause.«

»Ich weiß, was dich aufmuntern wird«, fiel James ein, blickte sich um, ob Madam Pince weit genug weg war und fuhr mit gedämpfter Stimme fort: »Wir könnten mal wieder nach Hogsmeade gehen, was meint ihr?«

Remus stimmte sogleich heftig zu, doch Sirius wusste, dass er ihn nur von dem Amulett ablenken wollte. Aber egal, ein unerlaubter Hogsmeade-Besuch würde ihm wirklich nicht schaden!

Also machten sich die vier Jungen auf den Weg zu ihrem Spiegel im vierten Korridor, hinter dem ein Geheimgang verborgen lag, welcher direkt in einem Brunnen im Zaubererdorf Hogsmeade endete.

Dort angekommen brachten sie den Nachmittag damit zu, durch die verschiedenen Geschäfte zu bummeln und sich in Zonko's Scherzartikelladen mit Stinkbomben und anderen Dingen, welche für Unruhestifter unerlässlich waren, einzudecken.

In _Schreiberlings Federladen_, wo sich Remus eine neue Schreibfeder besorgen wollte, fand sogar Sirius eine Feder, die ihm gefiel: Es handelte sich um ein Exemplar, welches ganze Aufsätze von selber schrieb, wenn man ihm nur das Thema diktierte.

Kurzentschlossen kaufte Sirius sich die Feder mit dem Gedanken, dass diese sicherlich einmal recht nützlich werden konnte.

Alles in allem hatte es James wirklich geschafft, ihn von dem Amulett abzulenken, welches zwar recht geheimnisvoll war, aber wohl doch nur ein Schmuckstück blieb…

* * *

Es war so viel in dieser ersten Woche auf Hogwarts geschehen, dass Sirius am Abend fast seine Verabredung mit Dumbledore vergessen hätte.

Er saß gerade, nachdem sie aus Hogsmeade zurückgekehrt waren, zusammen mit seinen Freunden entspannt im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kaminfeuer und spielte mit James ›Brewpots Kerker explodiert‹, während Remus in der _unendlichen Geschichte_ las und Peter den Aufsatz für Astronomie abschrieb, als es ihm schlagartig wieder einfiel.

Sirius warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum, die ›Jetzt aber hurtig, sonst kommt ihr zu spät!‹ anzeigte und rief aus: »Oh, wir müssen los!«

Er sprang auf und war schon auf halbem Weg zum Porträtloch, als ihm auffiel, dass er seinen Freunden noch gar nicht von ihrem Termin beim Direktor erzählt hatte.

Er öffnete gerade den Mund, um sie davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, da hatte auch James einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen und stimmte ihm zu: »Bei Merlin! Jetzt hätten wir doch fast das Quidditchauswahlspiel verpasst! Gut, dass du aufgepasst hast, Sirius!«

Damit erhob auch er sich schwungvoll, um gut gelaunt seinen Nimbus 1001 zu holen, welchen er bereits in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums bereitgestellt hatte.

_Ach ja_, fiel es Sirius siedendheiß ein, _heute wird ja die Gryffindor-Quidditchmannschaft neu zusammengestellt, nachdem letztes Jahr ein Jäger und ein Treiber die Schule verlassen haben!_

»Nein, ich muss zu Dumbledore«, stellte Sirius schnell in bedauerndem Tonfall richtig.

»Och Mensch, Sirius, musstest du dir ausgerechnet auf heute eine Strafarbeit legen!«, grummelte James eine Spur beleidigt.

»Hey, keine falschen Anschuldigungen«, verteidigte sich Sirius. »Dumbledore will uns nur den Drudenfußzauber beibringen.«

»Den Drudenfußzauber!« Remus sah erstaunt von seinem Buch auf.

»Ja, wenn ihr euch beeilt, könnt ihr auch mit«, drängte Sirius.

»Kommt gar nicht in Frage«, mischte sich James mit ein, der ebenfalls im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes bereit zum Abflug war. »Sie werden mir zuschauen, wie ich als Jäger ausgesucht werde, ist doch klar!«

»Heute mal wieder ganz bescheiden unser James«, grinste Remus, erntete allerdings nur ungeduldige Blicke vonseiten Sirius' und James', die es beide mehr als eilig hatten.

Remus räusperte sich schnell und meinte dann: »Ähm… ich glaube, ich lese hier lieber noch ein wenig weiter. Quidditch ist nicht so mein Fall… und der Drudenfußzauber ist mir doch eine Nummer zu hoch.«

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sich Remus nicht für einen der beiden entscheiden wollte und es somit lieber vorzog, alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum zu bleiben.

Sirius und James wandten sich gleichzeitig Peter zu, der sie mit großen Augen ansah und schließlich unsicher murmelte: »Ähm… ich bleib auch lieber hier. Wenn der Zauber für Remus zu schwer ist, dann kann ich ihn erst recht nicht. Und Quidditch bei dem Wetter…«

James warf einen flüchtigen Blick aus dem Fenster, runzelte die Stirn, da draußen eben die Sonne unterging und die Ländereien in einem goldenen Schimmer erstrahlen ließ, entschied sich aber letztlich dafür, ohne ein weiteres Wort zusammen mit Sirius nach draußen zu gehen, da die Zeit allmählich wirklich drängte.

»Also dann, viel Erfolg«, wünschte Sirius seinem Kumpel, als sich ihre Wege trennten.

»Ach was, das wird ein Kinderspiel!«, winkte James prahlerisch ab. »Ich war schon immer gut in Quidditch! – Aber dir auch viel Spaß!«

Dumbledore erwartete ihn bereits in seinem Büro. Beim Eintreten stellte Sirius fest, dass das Regal mit den Spickoskopen und anderen magischen Gerätschaften etwas zur Seite gerückt worden war, ebenso wie die Phönixstange, welche Dumbledore in eine Ecke in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. So entstand ein freier Platz, der vermutlich dem Zweck diente, dass Sirius nichts zerstören konnte.

Die Porträts an den Wänden hingegen, auf welchen ehemalige Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen abgebildet waren, guckten wie eh und je misstrauisch auf den Jungen herab.

Nigellus schien zum Glück gerade ausgeflogen zu sein. Das Porträt seines Ururgroßvaters sehen zu müssen, hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Das musste er im Grimmauldplatz bereits oft genug ertragen.

Sirius fiel wieder ein, wie Nigellus ihm auf Befehl von Dumbledore nachspioniert hatte und er hatte Lust, den Direktor direkt darauf anzusprechen, doch dann entschied er sich doch lieber dafür so zu tun, als ob er gar nichts davon wüsste. Schließlich wollte er den Drudenfußzauber von Dumbledore lernen, da traf es sich nicht gut, wenn er sauer auf ihn war.

»Guten Abend, Sirius«, begrüßte der Schulleiter ihn freundlich zwinkernd, wobei er auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch wies.

»'N Abend, Professor.«

Sirius setzte sich Dumbledore gegenüber und wartete gespannt ab. Er wusste nicht genau wieso, doch plötzlich wurde er ein wenig nervös. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass all seine Freunde mitkommen würden… Er atmete tief aus, was Dumbledore zum Schmunzeln brachte.

»Also«, begann dieser schließlich, »der Drudenfußzauber ist aus dem Lehrplan gestrichen worden, weil zu viele Schüler, die den Zauber falsch angewandt haben, einige Tage lang geistig verwirrt geblieben sind. Also werden wir es erst einmal langsam anfangen lassen, denn Madam Pomfrey wird mich umbringen, wenn ich dich dort abliefern muss…«

»Danke, das macht mir Mut!«, murmelte Sirius ironisch.

Abermals lächelte Dumbledore nur nachsichtig, ehe er fortfuhr: »Dennoch will ich erwähnt haben, dass der Drudenfußzauber zu einem der schwersten Zweige der Magie gehört. Also darfst du dir nichts daraus machen, wenn du ihn nicht hinbekommst. Einige Siebtklässler dürften Schwierigkeiten damit haben. Richtig angewandt kann er jeden Fluch abwehren oder zumindest in seiner Intensität vermindern, abgesehen von dem Avada-Kedavra-Fluch versteht sich.«

»Jeden anderen Fluch? Also zum Beispiel auch den Cruciatus-Fluch?«, hakte Sirius nach.

Das wäre sehr hilfreich, wenn er sich in den Ferien einmal wieder gegen seine Familie durchsetzen musste…

»Jeden«, bestätigte der Professor.

Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der Dumbledore sich erhob und hinter seinem Schreibtisch, anscheinend tief in Gedanken, auf- und abschritt.

»Zunächst gibt es einige Grundlagen, aus denen der Drudenfußzauber sich zusammensetzt«, setzte er völlig unvermittelt wieder an. »Zu diesen Grundlagen zählt unter anderem der Schutzzauber, den ich James und dir gestern im Kerker gezeigt habe.«

Abermals schwieg der Direktor, wobei er weiterhin gedankenverloren umherschritt.

»Natürlich müssen wir diesen Zauber erst einmal ausbauen. Er war noch viel zu schwach«, überlegte er dann laut. »Weiterhin kommt der Scutum-Schutzschild hinzu, den du, wie Professor Highking mir erzählte, schon bei leichteren Flüchen beherrschst, und nicht zu vergessen der freie Wille, den du als ›geistige Komponente‹ bezeichnet hast.«

Sirius fühlte sich wie erschlagen. Er hatte sich das alles viel einfacher vorgestellt, in etwa wie eine Verteidigungsstunde, in der er im Vergleich zu den Stunden bei Aveimperatore etwas lernen würde… Doch das hier hörte sich nach harter Arbeit an!

»Für heute werden wir uns lediglich den Scutum-Spruch einmal genauer vornehmen. Dieser Verteidigungszauber ist eine der elementarsten Basen und muss absolut sicher beherrscht werden, um den Drudenfußzauber anwenden zu können.«

»›Für heute‹?«, wiederholte Sirius, der allmählich begann an der Genialität seiner Idee, den Drudenfußzauber zu erlernen, zu zweifeln. »Heißt das, wir müssen öfter üben!«

Er hätte lieber mit James zu den Quidditch-Auswahlspielen gehen sollen!

»Wir _müssen_ gar nichts«, stellte Dumbledore schmunzelnd klar. »Aber wenn du den Drudenfußzauber lernen willst, dann fürchte ich, ist dies unumgänglich.«

Sirius nickte resignierend.

»Okay, dann lass mich mal sehen, wie stark dein Schutzschild ist«, forderte Dumbledore, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervortrat und seinen Zauberstab zückte.

Sirius erhob sich seinerseits und tat es Dumbledore gleich.

»Scutum!«, rief er und spürte zur gleichen Zeit, wie sich der vertraute schwache Schutz um ihn herum aufbaute.

»Bereit?«, fragte Dumbledore, woraufhin Sirius etwas unsicher nickte. »Expelliarmus!«

Zum dritten Mal in dieser Woche sah Sirius den Zauber direkt auf sich zufliegen, ohne dass dieser ihn sofort erreichte. Er dachte schon, der Spruch wäre abgeblockt worden, da spürte er eine große Macht auf sich einwirken.

Zweifelsohne war der Zauber um einiges mächtiger als der von Anne, geschweige denn der von James gewesen war.

Doch auf der anderen Seite wirkte eine unerklärliche Macht von Sirius ausgehend dagegen. Zwei Sekunden des lautlosen Kampfes fochten der Zauberspruch und Sirius' Wille aus, ehe der Zauber endgültig siegte und durch den Schutzschild drang, um Sirius den Zauberstab zu entreißen.

Dumbledore, der Sirius' Zauberstab aufgefangen hatte, um ihm diesen jetzt zurückzugeben, lächelte erfreut.

»Das war schon wirklich gut!«, lobte er. »Du musst nur noch konzentrierter bei der Sache sein. Spüre deine Macht und konzentriere sie in deinem Geist, damit sich dein Schild verfestigt und auch kräftigere Sprüche abblocken kann.«

Diesmal wandte der Schulleiter einen anderen Spruch an, welcher Sirius gegen die Wand zurückweichen ließ. Laut Dumbledore hätte der Spruch ihn ohne Schutzschild viel härter gegen die nächste Mauer geschmissen, was immerhin einen gewissen Fortschritt darstellte, da dieser Zauber bereits um einiges stärker gewesen war.

Nachdem sie diese Prozedur ein paar Mal wiederholt hatten, fühlte Sirius, wie seine Kräfte allmählich nachließen.

Schließlich nahm sein Schutzschild wieder an Wirkungsstärke ab und Sirius fand sich bei einem neuerlichen Versuch keuchend an der Wand wieder.

Dumbledore senkte den Zauberstab und half seinem Schüler auf.

»Deine Ausdauer ist bewundernswert«, stellte der Schulleiter fest. »Wir sind jetzt schon bald eine Stunde hier. – Was mich darauf bringt, dass du besser in deinen Turm zurückkehren solltest«, fügte er mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr hinzu. »Sonst erwischt dich Mr Pringle noch nach acht Uhr auf den Gängen.«

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm kurz amüsiert zu, ehe er fortfuhr: »Versuche den Scutum-Spruch unter der Woche etwas zu trainieren, wir sehen uns am Freitagabend wieder. Gute Nacht.«

Damit steckte der Schulleiter seinen Zauberstab endgültig weg und setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

Sirius bedankte sich, verabschiedete sich dann ebenfalls und beeilte sich, in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückzukehren. Er fühlte sich noch immer reichlich ausgelaugt von der Stunde mit Dumbledore und fragte sich, ob er wirklich am Freitag wiederkommen sollte.

Andererseits hatte ihn der Drudenfußzauber schon immer fasziniert und zumindest würde er in diesem Jahr etwas in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lernen, wo sie schon so einen unfähigen Lehrer hatten…

Den Scutum-Spruch konnte er auch am nächsten Tag noch üben, jetzt war er erst einmal gespannt, ob James es in die Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor geschafft hatte!

»Luna Plena«, nannte Sirius der fetten Dame das Passwort und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Auf den ersten Blick sah er, dass die Stimmung gedrückt war. James, der zusammen mit Remus und Peter in ihrer Stammecke am Feuer saß, starrte finster in die Flammen des Kamins. Offensichtlich hatte er es nicht geschafft…

»Tag auch«, begrüßte Sirius seine Freunde, womit er sich zu ihnen setzte und fragend von James zu Remus sah.

Da ihm niemand antworten wollte, entschloss er kurzerhand, selbst James ein paar tröstende Worte zu sagen: »Nächstes Jahr schaffst du's sicher. Die wollen da bloß keine Zweitklässler dabei haben. Die meisten kommen erst ab der dritten ins Team…«

»Glaubst du im Ernst, ich hätte es nicht geschafft, da aufgenommen zu werden!«, unterbrach James ihn mürrisch.

»Wie –«, Sirius' Blick irrte zu Remus, der zu erklären begann: »Quidditch findet dieses Jahr nicht statt.«

Ein Grunzen von James bestätigte Remus' bittere Worte. »Ich bring diese Auroren noch um… Glauben die doch im Ernst, auf dem Quidditch-Feld gäbe es Flüche…«, murmelte er zusammenhanglos.

»Die haben nicht das Quidditch-Feld gesperrt, oder?«, hakte Sirius ungläubig nach.

»Nee«, entgegnete James mit trockener Kehle. »Die haben das ganze Feld mithilfe von Flüchen umgegraben! Ich mein, wer kommt schon auf die Idee, im Boden nach versteckten Flüchen zu suchen!«

Die Stimmung an jenem Abend war auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt. Jeder hing seinen trüben Gedanken nach, sodass kaum geredet wurde.

Es wurde aber auch immer merkwürdiger! Wie sollten die Auroren einen Fluch, der in der Erde verborgen war, finden! – Nun, das war nicht ihr Problem…

Bis spät in die Nacht saßen die vier Freunde vor dem Kamin – alle anderen Gryffindors hatten sich längst in ihre Schlafsäle zurückgezogen – und starrten in die Glut, die vom Kaminfeuer übrig geblieben war.

Als Sirius Remus einen kurzen Seitenblick zuwarf, wusste er, dass er nicht der einzige war, der sich über mehr Gedanken machte als um die ausfallenden Quidditch-Spiele.

_tbc..._


	8. Der Duellierwettbewerb

**Das Erbe Merlins**

* * *

**Achtes Kapitel**

**Der Duellierwettbewerb**

* * *

Als die Jungs dann doch endlich in ihren Schlafsaal hochgegangen waren, hatte Sirius zu seiner größten Verwunderung keinerlei Schwierigkeiten einzuschlafen.

Doch dafür tauchten in seinen wirren Träumen immer wieder die Auroren auf, welche auf der Suche nach neuen Flüchen ganz Hogwarts auseinander nahmen. Auch Salazar Slytherin kam in diesen Träumen vor, dem er im vergangenen Jahr Auge in Auge gegenübergestanden hatte…

_»Ich bin der Wächter meines Hauses und ich bin zurückgekehrt, den Fluch zu erfüllen, den ich einst über Hogwarts sprach. Dein Blut ist dessen eines Slytherins würdig – und ob du es früher oder erst später begreifen wirst: Du bist seit deiner Geburt an den dunklen Mächten verschrieben. Dein Weg ist vorherbestimmt, finde dich damit ab!«_

_Die dunkle Gestalt Salazar Slytherins sah ihn noch einmal aus seinen schwarzen Augen heraus an._

_»Ha, was sind schon Freunde! Wie ich dir bereits in den unzähligen Nächten zu erklären versuchte, gibt es so etwas wie wahre Freundschaft nicht, Sirius, sieh das endlich ein und nimm diese Tatsache hin!«_

_Ralph und Jefferson kamen vorbei und sahen, dass Sirius verzweifelt versuchte, sich gegen Salazar Slytherin zu wehren, doch die Auroren drehten sich weg und schritten mit abgewandten Gesichtern davon._

_»Hier ist euer Fluch! Ihr müsst den Fluch fangen!«, schrie Sirius ihnen verzweifelt hinterher, doch die beiden hörten ihn längst nicht mehr._

_»Ich könnte dir zu Macht verhelfen, oder aber du willst dich von deinen Freunden verraten lassen, denn sie werden dich früher oder später im Stich lassen. Es liegt an dir, zu entscheiden…«_

_Sirius, der sich nicht gegen die Kraft wehren konnte, schritt durch das schwarze Tor, in dessen Stein mit silberner Schrift die Worte »Lang lebe Slytherin« eingraviert waren. Schwärze umhüllte ihn, erdrückte ihn…_

Sirius wachte schweißgebadet auf. Keuchend sah er sich um und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, ob es noch Traum oder Wirklichkeit war, da die Schwärze auch hier vorherrschte. Allmählich gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit. Sirius atmete nach diesem Alptraum tief aus, um sich zu beruhigen und seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, der noch immer etwas unregelmäßig ging.

Schon im Grimmauldplatz hatte er ab und zu derartige Träume gehabt, doch hier, in Hogwarts, wo die Auroren und das ganze Schloss ihn täglich an Slytherins Fluch erinnerten, war es schlimmer geworden.

Instinktiv griff Sirius nach dem Amulett an seinem Hals, welches er nicht einmal zum Schlafengehen ablegte.

Ihm war, als ob die Macht, die von dem Anhänger ausging, ihm diesen Traum beschert hätte, was selbstverständlich totaler Quatsch war! Sirius war einfach noch zu aufgeregt von seinem Alptraum, das war alles!

Ganz unschuldig hing das Amulett an seiner Brust, als würde es über ihn wachen und jegliche weitere böse Träume von ihm fernhalten wollen.

Ein wenig beruhigt legte sich Sirius wieder zurück in seine Kissen, ohne jedoch das Amulett loszulassen.

Im Schutze des Schmuckstückes schlief der Junge schließlich wieder ein und blieb die restliche Nacht von Alpträumen verschont…

* * *

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen war James' Laune noch immer auf dem Nullpunkt.

Allerdings war er da nicht der einzige: Die ganze Große Halle schien von einer Art drückender Last betrübt zu sein. Es waren keine lustigen Gespräche zu hören wie es sonst an einem Sonntagmorgen immer der Fall war und auch Sirius hing lediglich seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Bis sich Dumbledore am Lehrertisch erhob.

»Wie ihr alle wohl schon mitbekommen habt, fallen die Quidditch-Spiele dieses Jahr bedauerlicherweise aus«, verkündete der Schulleiter, woraufhin ein ärgerliches Murmeln durch die Schüler lief.

»Dennoch…«, hob Dumbledore abermals an und wartete, bis die empörten Rufe nach und nach verstummt waren, »dennoch wollen wir euch die Gelegenheit geben, dieses Jahr an einer anderen Art von Wettkampf teilzunehmen.«

Sirius sah James fragend an, der den Direktor, wie die meisten anderen, misstrauisch betrachtete. Sirius wusste nur zu gut, was im Kopf seines besten Freundes vorging: Was sollte Quidditch ersetzen können!

»Es bereitet mir eine große Freude, euch mitteilen zu können, dass sich ein paar Auroren freundlicherweise bereiterklärt haben, neben ihren Pflichten hier im Schloss, euch auf einen Duellierwettbewerb vorzubereiten.«

Erneut ging ein Raunen durch die Menge, diesmal ein aufgeregtes Tuscheln, das sofort verstummte, als Dumbledore fortfuhr:

»Dieser Wettbewerb wird aus mehreren Runden bestehen. Teilnehmen kann grundsätzlich jeder ab der zweiten Klasse – tut mir Leid, Erstklässler, aber da ihr bis zur Vorrunde erst ein paar Wochen hier auf Hogwarts verbracht haben werdet, ist eure Ausbildung noch nicht weit genug fortgeschritten.

Es wird gewisse Ausscheidungsrunden geben, wobei letztlich der oder die Beste des jeweiligen Hauses gegen ein anderes Haus antreten wird und so weiter. Ihr habt einen Monat Zeit, euch zu trainieren, dann wird die Vorrunde stattfinden – die restlichen Termine für die jeweiligen Runden werden von uns spontan ans Schwarze Brett gehängt.

Morgen werden euch die Auroren zugeteilt werden, um euch zwei- bis dreimal die Woche eine Extrastunde im Duellieren zu geben. Wenn es noch Fragen gibt, stehen Professor McGonagall und ich euch gerne zur Verfügung. Die Auroren helfen bei Unklarheiten sicherlich auch bereitwillig weiter. – Ach ja, das Haus des Siegers bekommt Ende des Jahres übrigens den Quidditch-Pokal.«

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und setzte sein Mahl in aller Ruhe fort, wobei er äußerst zufrieden mit sich selbst schien.

Nach dieser langen Rede sahen sich die Schüler erst einmal ungläubig an. Dann, wie auf Kommando, explodierten die Gespräche an allen Haustischen zugleichregelrecht wieder.

»Den _Quidditch-Pokal_?«, wiederholte James ungläubig, der anscheinend seinen Ohren nicht traute, womit er sich perplex an Sirius wandte.

»Tja, Kumpel, das heißt, du bist wieder im Rennen und hast doch noch eine Chance auf den Pokal«, grinste dieser. »Aber mach dir nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen. Es werde sowieso ich sein, der ihn für Gryffindor holt.«

»Träum weiter, Sirius, wenn jemand den Pokal kriegt, dann ja wohl ich!«

»Ja, vielleicht wenn es den Quidditch-Pokal für Quidditch-Spielen gäbe! So werde aber sicherlich ich der Sieger sein«, lachte Sirius, der sich noch immer köstlich über Dumbledores Ansage amüsierte, den Quidditch-Pokal für das Duellieren zu vergeben.

»Euch beiden geht's schon noch ganz gut, oder?«, mischte sich nun Remus mit ein. »Wenn überhaupt jemand von uns gewinnt, dann bin das ich!«

Alle drei mussten lauthals loslachen.

Peter jedoch meinte nur: »Ich glaube nicht, dass ich da teilnehmen will. Stellt euch nur vor, ihr müsstet gegen Snape kämpfen!«

Der kleine Junge warf einen ängstlichen Blick zum Slytherin-Tisch, wo Snape zusammen mit seinen Freunden Rosier und Wilkes ebenfalls in ein Gespräch vertieft war.

»Ach was, wird bestimmt lustig«, erwiderte James, der ebenfalls einen verächtlichen Blick zu Snape und seiner Sippe warf. »Ich wünschte, sie ließen mich gegen dieses Ekelpaket antreten. Den würde ich zu Brei fluchen – und das sogar noch ganz legal!«

Der Duellierwettbewerb blieb natürlich das Gesprächsthema des ganzen Tages und Sirius kam es auf einmal viel wichtiger vor, für seinen Drudenfußzauber zu trainieren. Dies hatte er bisher verdrängt, sodass er sich abends zusammen mit James und Peter ein leeres Klassenzimmer zum Üben suchte.

»Also Leute, wenn wir diesen Wettbewerb gewinnen wollen, dann müssen wir hart dafür kämpfen, ist das klar?«, stellte James in strengem Militärtonfall klar.

Seine Laune hatte sich seit dem Frühstück stetig verbessert.

»Remus, du kannst die Bücher da hinlegen.« James wies einem hinter einem riesigen Stapel Bücher versteckten Remus, der eben in das Zimmer gestolpert kam und Probleme zu haben schien, die Bücher zu balancieren, den Weg zum Pult.

»Danke James! Uff, sind die schwer!«, keuchte Remus, als er alle Bücher auf dem Tisch ablud. »Die nützlichsten Flüche und Gegenflüche, welche die Bibliothek hergibt.«

»Die dürften erst mal reichen«, meinte Sirius, der schnell zum praktischen Teil des Trainings kommen wollte.

»Ich schlag die Sprüche für euch nach. Bei dem Wettbewerb hab ich eh keine Chance«, meinte Peter, womit er sich hinter das Pult setzte und ein Buch, das viel zu groß für ihn wirkte, aufschlug.

James zuckte nur die Schultern und wandte sich diesmal an die beiden anderen: »Ich muss nicht extra sagen, dass ich sehr enttäuscht wäre, wenn niemand von uns den Pokal nach Hause bringt, oder?«

»Nein, musst du nicht. Und jetzt lass uns endlich anfangen!«, drängte Sirius ungeduldig.

»Wie wäre es mit dem Fesselspruch?« Remus sah über Peters Schulter und überflog die Buchseite: »Der Spruch lautet _Ligo_ und umspinnt den Gegner mit unsichtbaren Netzen, sodass dieser sich nicht mehr bewegen kann und nicht selten in Panik ausbricht, da er nicht sieht, was ihn fesselt.«

Zuerst versuchte James den Spruch an Sirius, der um sich herum seine gewöhnliche Schutzmauer aufbaute, welche den Fluch abprallen ließ.

Als James es jedoch noch einmal versuchte und diesmal etwas konzentrierter bei der Sache war, konnte der Scutum-Spruch ihn nicht mehr abhalten und Sirius fand sich gefesselt am Boden wieder.

Daraufhin probierte Sirius es selbst bei Remus aus, bis sie schließlich alle drei den Fluch perfekt beherrschten.

»Ich hab noch was gefunden«, freute sich Peter nach einer halben Stunde harten Trainings an dem Ligo-Spruch. »Der Spruch _Fulgur caecus_ soll den Gegner für ein paar Sekunden blind machen, sodass er die Orientierung verliert.«

Nach dem Blindheitsfluch lernten sie noch einen recht nützlichen Fluch, welcher den Geist des Feindes verwirrte (›perplexabilis‹), einen höchst komplizierten Lähmzauber (›deuro‹), einen Stolperfluch (›pedem offendo‹) und einige kleinere Hexereien, welche den drei Freunden natürlich auf Anhieb gelangen.

Sirius wollte Peter unbedingt den Niesfluch beibringen, den sie extra gelernt hatten, um Snape mit seiner übergroßen Nase zu ärgern, doch Peter stellte sich dermaßen ungeschickt an, dass James schließlich mit einem tränenden Auge endete.

Also gab Sirius seinen Versuch auf und übte stattdessen lieber an seinem Schutzzauber weiter. Mittlerweile konnte er sogar schon James' Lähmfluch ohne Schwierigkeiten abblocken.

Sie merkten erst, dass es weit nach Bettruhe war, als Remus sie darauf aufmerksam machte: »Morgen ist Schule, wir sollten vielleicht langsam mal zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm.«

»Oh nein! Nicht schon wieder eine Strafarbeit«, wimmerte Peter, der wie selbstverständlich davon ausging, dass McGonagall sie erwischte.

»Ach, quatsch! Wenn uns jemand erwischt, dann sag ich einfach, dass ich wieder schlafwandle«, zuckte Sirius die Schultern, als sie die Bücher wieder zusammenräumten. »Die Auroren suchen doch eh nach einem Fluch, dann bin ich eben kurzzeitig wieder von Slytherins Geist besessen…«

James, der gerade von Sirius geistig verwirrt worden war und eben wieder zu seinen Sinnen kam, stimmte seinem Freund zu: »Genau! Und wir drei sind dir nachgerannt, damit du nicht die Kerker der Slytherins in die Luft sprengst.«

Alle vier lachten los und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Turm.

Sirius fragte sich, ob er nachts in Ruhe schlafen können würde, oder ob er wieder von Alpträumen heimgesucht werden würde.

»Ähm… James?« Sirius hielt seinen besten Freund am Umhang zurück, während Remus und Peter vorausliefen.

Der Angesprochene drehte sich fragend um und verlangsamte ebenfalls seine Schritte.

»Können wir… reden?«

James nickte wie selbstverständlich und wandte sich dann an die anderen beiden: »Ihr könnt schon mal vorgehen. Wir kommen dann nach.«

Remus drehte sich herum und runzelte leicht die Stirn, wie er es immer tat, wenn Schwierigkeiten anstanden, doch dann nickte er Sirius und James kurz zu, da er offensichtlich verstanden hatte, und ging zusammen mit Peter weiter Richtung Gryffindor-Turm, während Sirius und James eine andere Abzweigung nahmen.

Eine Weile lang liefen sie still nebeneinander her, ohne konkretes Ziel. Sirius wusste nicht so genau, wie er anfangen sollte und James wollte ihn offensichtlich nicht drängen.

Schließlich begann Sirius: »Wenn ich Remus davon erzählt hätte, dann würde der mich nur wieder zum Vertrauenslehrer schicken – aber zu Highking geh ich ganz sicher nicht, damit das klar ist!«

Er sah James von der Seite an, der verständig nickte und offensichtlich auf mehr wartete.

»Also«, Sirius seufzte tief, »heute Nacht… hatte ich einen Traum… von Salazar Slytherin…«

»Denkst du, der kommt wieder?«, konnte sich James nicht länger zurückhalten, der sofort stehen geblieben war.

Auch Sirius blieb stehen. »Nein. Wir haben den Fluch doch gebrochen. Das sind ganz normale Alpträume, nichts weiter. – Ich wünschte nur, die würden mich nicht länger verfolgen!«, murmelte er matt.

»Deine Familie hat damit was zu tun, hm?«, meinte James. »Du bist noch immer unsicher, weil deine ganze Familie in Slytherin war und du in Gryffindor bist.«

Sirius' Kopf ruckte hoch. Er wollte schon heftig widersprechen, da sah er in James' Augen, die ihm nur zu deutlich sagten, dass sein Freund Bescheid wusste.

»Sagen wir mal so: Meine Familie macht es nicht gerade besser.«

»Was war da los in den Ferien?«, konfrontierte James Sirius direkt mit der entscheidenden Frage.

»Hast du doch mitbekommen«, erwiderte Sirius eine Spur zu unwirsch. Eine Sekunde später senkte er etwas beschämt den Blick. »Alles Freaks…«, murmelte er dann etwas leiser und mehr zu sich selbst.

»Ich hab nicht alles mitgekriegt«, verbesserte James ihn. »Nur deinen einen aufgelösten Anruf, aber da bist du ja auch gleich wieder gegangen.«

Sirius ging nicht weiter auf seinen Freund ein. Er war schon wieder tief in Gedanken versunken.

»Ich denke immer noch, du solltest es Dumbledore sagen! Ich meine, ein unverzeihlicher Fluch…«, setzte James an, da öffnete sich ein Geheimgang neben ihnen und Dumbledore persönlich trat mit einer dampfenden Tasse daraus hervor.

»Habe ich da meinen Namen gehört?«, fragte der Schulleiter interessiert.

Sirius hatte den seltsamen Verdacht, dass Dumbledore schon länger hinter dem Geheimgang gestanden hatte. Im nächsten Moment schalt er sich selber. Er litt wohl wirklich an Verfolgungswahn! Doch auch für diesen Gedanken war keine Zeit mehr. Es war schließlich mitten in der Nacht und der Direktor traf sie auf den Korridoren an… Eine Ausrede musste her – und zwar schnell!

»Wir wollten gerade in die Bibliothek!«

»Er ist schlafgewandelt!«, James, der ebenfalls erst ein paar Sekunden gebraucht hatte, um die Situation zu erfassen, zeigte auf Sirius.

Mussten sie auch _immer_ zur selben Zeit antworten! Aber wehe, er hätte sich keine Ausrede einfallen lassen, dann hätten sie noch fünf Minuten sprachlos vor dem Schulleiter gestanden!

»In die _Bibliothek_!«, wiederholte James kopfschüttelnd in völlig ungläubigem Tonfall, wobei es nicht zu übersehen war, dass er die Ausrede mehr als sinnlos fand. »Was sollten wir denn bitteschön mitten in der Nacht in der _Bibliothek_ machen! – Ausgerechnet _wir_!«

Anscheinend hatte er völlig vergessen, dass sie Dumbledore gegenüberstanden.

»Ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Bibliothek keine Ausrede ist, um einer Strafarbeit zu entgehen!«

»Ich wollte eigentlich sagen in den Krankenflügel«, verbesserte sich Sirius schnell. »Hab nur kurzzeitig vergessen, dass es nachts ist und deswegen Bibliothek gesagt«, erklärte er dann.

»Wie kannst du vergessen, dass es nachts ist! Es ist dunkel um uns herum und wenn es nicht nachts wäre, würden wir nicht auf den Korridoren soziale Gespräche führen!« James konnte es offensichtlich noch immer nicht fassen, dass sich Sirius eine derart unsinnige Ausrede hatte einfallen lassen und somit ihren ganzen Plan durchkreuzt hatte.

»Im Vergleich zu dir wollte ich dem Schulleiter nicht gleich auf die Nase binden, dass wir hier soziale Gespräche führen, deswegen hab ich vergessen, dass es nachts ist und deswegen wollte ich einfach von unseren Gesprächen ablenken, weshalb ich ›Bibliothek‹ gesagt habe. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?«, rechtfertigte sich Sirius.

»Ja!«, entgegnete James mit piepsiger Stimme. »Wir hatten doch vorhin noch ausgemacht, dass du im Zweifelsfall schlafwandelst. Jetzt sind nicht mal mehr Remus und Peter dabei! Das hätte er uns hundert pro abgekauft!«

»Nicht, dass Remus und Peter irgendwann mal dabei gewesen wären«, wandte sich Sirius schnell an Dumbledore, der noch immer amüsiert vor den beiden Jungen stand.

»Und was hat mein Name mit all dem zu tun?«, hakte dieser nun belustigt nach.

»Ähm… da haben Sie sich wohl verhört. Hier hat niemand was von Ihrem Namen gesagt«, erwiderte Sirius schnell – und stellte zu seiner Erleichterung fest, dass er der einzige war, der geredet hatte.

»Nun ja, im Zweifelsfall wissen Sie ja das Passwort zu meinem Büro.« Dumbledore schritt summend an den Jungen vorbei und den Gang entlang.

Sirius und James starrten dem Schulleiter mit offenen Mündern hinterher. »Professor?«, hakte Sirius irritiert nach, sodass Dumbledore sich noch einmal fragend umwandte.

»Ja, Mr Black?«

»Was ist mit unserer Strafarbeit?«, wollte James wissen, der die Welt anscheinend genauso wenig verstand wie Sirius.

»Es ist doch nichts gegen soziale Gespräche in der Nacht einzuwenden, oder?« Dumbledore zwinkerte ihnen kurz zu und drehte sich dann endgültig um, um in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden.

»Er hat es mitgekriegt«, meinte Sirius tonlos, sobald sie wieder auf dem Weg zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm waren. »Er hat genau gehört, was wir geredet haben. Das macht alles Sinn. Er weiß es, er hat es schon längst über diesen Nigellus rausgefunden. Deswegen will er mir den Drudenfußzauber beibringen… Damit ich mich gegen meine Familie verteidigen kann!«

»Meinst du wirklich? – Hm, vielleicht hat er uns deswegen keine Strafarbeit gegeben?«

»Gut möglich«, antwortete Sirius noch immer mit belegter Stimme.

»Wenn's dich beruhigt, dann frag ihn doch einfach«, schlug James vor, als er sah, dass sein Freund sich immer noch mit dem Gedanken plagte.

»Ja, klar! Ich geh hin und frag: ›Hey, Albus, haben Sie mitgekriegt, dass meine Familie mich in den Ferien mit Flüchen belegt? – Nein? Ach, das ist gut, dann bin ich ja beruhigt!‹«

James musste loslachen, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder, als Sirius' mahnender Blick ihn traf.

»Ich glaub, ich geh am Freitag lieber nicht zu meiner nächsten Trainingsstunde.«

»Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dich so nennen zu müssen, Sirius, aber wenn du das machst, dann bist du wirklich ein größerer Angsthase als Peter.«

Die beiden hatten das Porträt der fetten Dame erreicht und Sirius weckte diese mit einem unfreundlichen »Luna Plena«.

James hatte Recht, Flucht war kein Ausweg.

»Mach dir keinen Kopf«, meinte James, als sie zusammen die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hochstiegen. »Morgen lassen wir dir von Kingston einen Schlaftrank aus Brewpots Büro klauen und dann schläfst du wieder traumlos durch.«

* * *

Doch am nächsten Morgen verschliefen sie erst einmal, sodass sie das Frühstück in der Großen Halle, wo sie Kingston hätten aufsuchen können, ausfallen lassen mussten.

Davey und Timothy waren längst aufgestanden, hatten es aber allem Anschein nach nicht für nötig gehalten, ihre anderen Schlafsaalgenossen zu wecken.

Ihre letzte Nacht hatte selbst Remus so sehr ausgelaugt, dass er ebenfalls wohl erst kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn aufgewacht war und Sirius, James und Peter aus den Betten holte.

Abgehetzt kamen die vier im Verteidigungsklassenzimmer an, wo sie zu ihrer Verwunderung statt auf Highking auf Luke trafen, der sich eben vor der Klasse räusperte, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Schnell setzten sich die Freunde, die nicht unbemerkt blieben, auf die letzten freien Plätze und Luke hob endlich an: »Wie einige von euch bereits wissen ist mein Name Luke McSarade und ich wurde dieser Klasse als Trainer für den Duellierwettbewerb zugewiesen.«

Der Auror zwinkerte erfreut in die Klasse.

»Wir werden aufgrund meines und eures engen Zeitplanes ein paar unserer Stunden im Unterricht abhalten – natürlich nur in den Verteidigungsstunden.«

Einige Schüler seufzten enttäuscht auf, da sie sich offensichtlich bereits Hoffnungen gemacht hatten, Zaubertränke oder Zaubereigeschichte könnte ausfallen.

»Also verlieren wir keine Zeit, würde ich vorschlagen, sondern fangen gleich an!«

Die Stunde wurde sehr interessant. Von Luke lernten sie einen Gegenfluch, der den Angreifer zurückweichen ließ und es ihm unmöglich machte, einen seinerseits anzugreifen. Jedoch ließ die Wirkung nach, sobald die Kraft schwand.

Es war eine Art geistiger Kampf, der sich darum austrug, wer die größere Macht besaß. Laut Luke wurde es schwieriger, je größer und kräftiger der Gegner selbst war.

Sirius wusste, was der Lehrer damit meinte, als er den Spruch gegen Luke selbst anwandte. Der Auror stolperte zwar einen kleinen Schritt zurück, blieb dann aber wie angewurzelt stehen und schaffte es schließlich sogar ohne viel Mühe, Sirius zu entwaffnen, der hart auf dem Boden landete.

»Ich sag doch: Gegen Erwachsene sollte man sich als Zweitklässler noch nicht anlegen. Da hat kaum einer eine Chance«, lachte Luke, während er Sirius die Hand anbot, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Der Junge klopfte sich den Umhang ab, bückte sich nach seinem Zauberstab und stellte dabei fest, dass das Amulett während des Kampfes aus seinem Umhang hervorgerutscht war.

Schnell steckte er es wieder weg, da er den Blick des Lehrers auf sich spürte, und ging zu seinen Freunden zurück, mit denen er den nächsten Spruch übte, einen ganz ähnlichen, der den Gegner regelrecht an die nächste Wand warf. Diese Formel war schon etwas offensiver als der zuvor gelernte Gegenfluch.

Weiterhin lernten sie in dieser Stunde einen leichteren Schutzzauber, sowie eine komplexere Formel, die den Spruch auf den Gegner selbst zurückwarf und die zum Schluss der Stunde lediglich Sirius und James perfekt beherrschten.

Alles in allem hatten sie in dieser einen Verteidigungsstunde wahrscheinlich mehr gelernt, als bei Highking im ganzen Jahr, wie James feststellte, als sie zu ihrer nächsten Stunde gingen.

* * *

Abends zogen sich die vier Freunde einmal mehr in ein freies Klassenzimmer zurück, um die Sprüche, die Luke ihnen beigebracht hatte, noch einmal zu üben.

James versuchte Sirius einen Fluch anzuhängen, damit er seinen Schutzschildzauber trainieren konnte, der von Mal zu Mal besser klappte.

Gerade zielte James erneut auf Sirius, wobei er lauthals »Deuro!« rief, als die Tür plötzlich aufging und Jefferson verärgert hereinsah.

»Was macht ihr Kinder denn schon wieder hier! So weit ich weiß, sind Duelle außerhalb des Duellierwettbewerbs nicht erlaubt!«

Auf die Weise, wie der Auror den ›Duellierwettbewerb‹ betonte, war es Sirius klar, dass er nichts von dieser Idee hielt.

»Bitte, Sir, wir üben hier nur ein wenig, was…«, setzte Remus an, doch Jefferson ließ ihn nicht ausreden:

»Ich werde mich an eure Hauslehrerin wenden müssen. Wenn ihr nur Unsinn im Kopf habt, soll die euch das austreiben!«

»Da bist du ja, Jeff!« Luke grinste herein. »Marco sucht dich schon überall. Ich glaube, es gibt ein Problem unten in den Gewächshäusern. Scheint so, als ob sie die Teufelsschlinge nicht dazu kriegen würden, Platz zu machen!«

Fluchend hastete Jefferson davon, ohne die Jungen noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

»Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?« Der Auror sah die vier Jungs fragend an.

»Wir üben hier nur ein wenig, was wir heute in Ihrem Unterricht gelernt haben«, versuchte Remus es noch einmal, diesmal ohne unterbrochen zu werden.

»Ah ja«, Luke nickte erfreut. »Na dann, ich hab grad etwas Zeit. Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich euch noch ein wenig helfen.«

»Au ja!«, stimmte James gleich begeistert zu.

»Immerhin will ich auch, dass meine Schüler gewinnen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn einer _seiner_ Schüler den Pokal gewinnen würde!« Der Auror nickte in die Richtung, in die Jefferson eben verschwunden war.

»Ach, der trainiert auch Schüler?«, hakte Sirius überrascht nach. Er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass Jefferson sich dazu erniedrigen würde, Schülern Unterricht zu geben.

»Ja, er hatte keine Wahl«, zuckte Luke die Schultern. »Es war seine Idee gewesen, das Quidditchfeld umzugraben, um nach Flüchen zu suchen, also war es das mindeste, was er tun konnte.«

Zusammen mit Luke lernten sie noch viel schneller und konnten bald einige weitere nützliche Zaubersprüche. Der Auror war sogar bereit, Sirius bei seinem Schutzschild zu helfen, obwohl er überrascht schien, dass er sich als Zweitklässler schon an einem derartigen Zauberspruch übte.

»Vielleicht sollte ich zurücknehmen, was ich vorhin gesagt hatte. Wenn du so weitermachst, kannst du es sicher bald auch schon mit einem Erwachsenen aufnehmen«, grinste er, als sein Fluch an der unsichtbaren Mauer abprallte. »Okay, dann versuchen wir mal einen etwas stärkeren. Achtung: Reicio!«

Sirius war noch nicht auf den Spruch vorbereitet gewesen und hatte noch nicht einmal die Formel gesprochen, sodass der Fluch ihn mitten in die Brust traf. Doch seltsamerweise spürte er rein gar nichts. Auch Luke und die anderen schienen verwirrt.

»Sirius, bist du okay?«, fragte der Auror sofort besorgt.

Der Junge nickte etwas unsicher. Dann tastete er seine Brust ab – und musste feststellen, dass der Spruch offenbar direkt das Amulett getroffen hatte, welches diesen wohl abgeblockt hatte. Er holte den Anhänger heraus und betrachtete ihn. Er schien gänzlich unversehrt.

»Ah, ein seltenes Schmuckstück«, erkannte Luke, der das Amulett in Sirius' Händen betrachtete. »Das hat dann wohl den Fluch abgehalten. Ist es in irgendeiner Weise magisch?«

»Es leuchtet im Dunkeln, das ist aber auch schon alles«, erklärte James, der sich wohl noch immer nicht mit dem Amulett so ganz anfreunden konnte.

»Das sind ja Uralt-Runen«, stellte Luke bei näherer Betrachtung verblüfft fest.

Er hatte die Worte mehr zu sich selbst gemurmelt, doch James fragte sofort neugierig nach: »Verstehst du was von Runen? Kannst du die übersetzen? Wir haben schon alles probiert, aber…«

Luke schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und wandte seinen Blick doch endlich von dem Amulett ab. »Ich war noch nie besonders gut in Runen, tut mir Leid. Habt ihr es schon in der Bibliothek versucht?«

»Natürlich, aber wir sind zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen«, antwortete Sirius bitter, womit er das Amulett wieder wegsteckte.

Luke lächelte in die Runde. »Na ja, jedenfalls ist es ein schönes antikes Schmuckstück, das ist doch schon mal was. – Also, wer will noch einmal den Schockzauber versuchen?«

* * *

»Mit Luke als Lehrer gewinnen wir bestimmt«, meinte James hochmotiviert, als sie schließlich in ihren Turm zurückkehrten. »Was meinst du, Remus?«

»Hm?«, fragte der Angesprochene, der wohl eben aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden war.

»Worüber denkst _du_ denn schon wieder nach?«, wollte auch Sirius stirnrunzelnd wissen.

»Über die Runen… Luke meinte, es seien Uralt-Runen…«

»Und? Was ändert das?«, zuckte James unbeteiligt die Schultern.

»Alles!«, erwiderte Remus. »Dann ist es kein Wunder, dass wir mit unserer Übersetzung nicht weitergekommen sind. Wir haben Alte-Runen-Bücher genommen.«

»Was soll da bitte der Unterschied sein!«, fragte James uninteressiert.

»Uralt-Runen wird hier gar nicht gelehrt«, entgegnete Remus in Gedanken. »Aber ich glaube, in der Verbotenen Abteilung steht ein Werk darüber.«

»Wieso denn schon wieder in der Verbotenen Abteilung?«, brauste Sirius auf, der allmählich neue Chancen witterte, den Spruch auf seinem Amulett zu übersetzen. »Alles, aber auch wirklich alles, was wir brauchen, steht immer in der Verbotenen Abteilung!«

»Ganz einfach: Die meisten Uralt-Runen-Überlieferungen sind gefährliche Beschwörungsformeln«, erläuterte Remus geduldig. »Deswegen, lieber Sirius, steht das Werk in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Folglich haben wir dazu keinen Zugang, schließlich haben wir noch keine Alten Runen. Also, wenn ihr darüber mehr rausfinden wollt, solltet ihr vielleicht Ende des Jahres doch Runen wählen.«

»Ich dachte, Alte Runen hätte nichts mit den Uralt-Runen zu tun!«, brauste James auf, der allmählich die Geduld zu verlieren schien.

Remus schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf. »Die Uralt-Runen sind eine Vorstufe zu den Alten Runen. Vergleich doch mal Italienisch mit Latein. Wenn du das eine kannst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du die andere Sprache beherrschst!«

»Hey!«, fiel Sirius unerwartet ein. »Hat Kingston Alte Runen?«

»Glaub schon, warum?«, erwiderte Remus, der scheinbar schon das schlimmste fürchtete.

»Weil der uns dieses seltsame Runenbuch besorgen kann«, antwortete James an Sirius' statt.

Sirius nickte grinsend, woraufhin er als erster den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

* * *

Sie fanden Kingston erst am nächsten Morgen in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück, eine große Schüssel mit Haferbrei vor sich. Der Viertklässler schien alles andere als erfreut, Sirius und James zu sehen, da er sich erst einmal an seinem Haferbrei verschluckte.

»Was wollt ihr zwei Knirpse denn schon wieder von mir!«, schnauzte er gereizt, als er wieder sprechen konnte.

»Also gut, wir kommen gleich zum Punkt«, setzte James an und Sirius vollendete seinen Satz: »Wir haben eine Aufgabe für dich gefunden.«

»Ist leider nicht so lustig, wie wir's uns vorgestellt hatten…«, fuhr James bedauernd fort.

»…Aber unglücklicherweise unerlässlich.«

»Lasst hören«, kaute Kingston verdrießlich.

»Alles, was du zu tun brauchst, ist, uns ein Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung zu besorgen«, erklärte James. »Das über die Uralt-Runen. Du hast doch Alte Runen, die Pince wird dir das Buch sicher ohne Nachfragen geben.«

»Und wozu braucht ihr das?«, hakte Kingston skeptisch nach.

»Hat dich nichts anzugehen!«, schnauzte Sirius, in dem Moment, da James ansetzte: »Besser man informiert sich zu früh über die Fächer der nächsten Jahre, als zu spät.«

»Ja, weil wir uns dafür ausgerechnet das Uralt-Runen-Buch ausleihen müssten!« Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

»Na ja, ›Hat dich nichts anzugehen‹ ist ja wohl auch nicht viel besser, oder!«, zitierte James seinen besten Freund.

Kingston schüttelte unterdessen ungläubig den Kopf. »Unter solchen Umständen hol ich euch gar nichts aus der Bibliothek!«

»Oh doch, wirst du!«, hielt James kompromisslos dagegen. »Sonst sagen wir unseren Schiedsrichtern Bescheid.«

Kingston lief leicht rosa an und stammelte dann etwas von: »Dann sind wir aber wieder quitt!«, ehe er sich erhob, sein Essen zurückließ und die Große Halle schmollend verließ.

Die beiden Jungen sahen dem Viertklässler irritiert hinterher, machten sich dann aber ebenfalls auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde.

_tbc..._

**

* * *

**

**Anmerkung:** Wen es interessiert, der kann auf meine Hauptseite (Biografie und so) gehen, da gibt es jetzt einen Link, wo ihr euch eine Illustration zum 6. Kapitel anschauen könnt.


	9. Der Imperius–Fluch

**Das Erbe Merlins**

* * *

**Neuntes Kapitel**

**Der Imperius-Fluch**

* * *

Nach dem Unterricht trainierten die vier Freunde wieder einmal in einem abgelegenen Winkel des Schlosses zum Spaß die verschiedensten Flüche und Gegenflüche. Diesmal mussten sie allerdings auf Luke verzichten, der sich zusammen mit einigen anderen Auroren der Großen Halle gewidmet hatte. 

Inzwischen waren überall Schilder angebracht worden, auf denen stand ›Betreten dieses Korridors verboten‹ oder neuerdings sogar ›Betreten der Großen Halle auf eigene Gefahr‹.

»Woher soll ich eigentlich wissen, wann mein Schutzschild mächtig genug ist, einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch abzublocken?«, wollte Sirius völlig unvermittelt wissen, als James' Angriff mit einer Leichtigkeit von seinem Wall abgewehrt wurde.

»Erstens schaffst du das mit dem Scutum-Spruch alleine sowieso nicht, also können wir noch einmal darüber reden, wenn du den Drudenfußzauber drauf hast, und zweitens wirst du das nie rauskriegen. Dumbledore wird dich ganz sicher nicht mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegen«, zählte Remus auf, während er einen kleineren Zauber an Peter ausprobierte.

»Nicht unbedingt mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch«, zuckte Sirius die Schultern. »Aber was ist mit dem Imperius-Fluch? Der ist doch im Grunde genommen gar nicht so gefährlich.«

»Das macht Dumbledore auch nie«, erwiderte Remus bestimmt. »Nur zu deiner Information: Wenn man so einen Spruch anwendet, landet man mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit in Askaban.«

»Dumbledore vielleicht nicht«, mischte sich nun James mit ein. »Aber ich würde das schon mal versuchen.«

Sirius wandte sich stirnrunzelnd seinem besten Freund zu. »Du kannst den Imperius-Fluch? Zukünftig erwarte ich, über dergleichen informiert zu werden! Wie schaut das denn aus, wenn ich so etwas über meinen besten Freund nicht weiß!«

Auch Remus sah James schockiert an, doch dann resignierte er kopfschüttelnd: »Ihr spinnt doch alle.«

»Quatsch!«, erwiderte James. »Natürlich kann ich den Imperius-Fluch nicht. Aber das kann man doch alles lernen.«

»Sag mir bitte, dass du damit nicht sagen willst, dass du – ausgerechnet _du_ – einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch lernen willst!«, startete Remus einen neuerlichen Versuch, seine Freunde zur Vernunft zu bringen.

»Komm mal wieder runter, Remus«, meinte James lässig. »Ich will ihn ja nicht anwenden. Außer eben an Sirius – mit deiner Einverständnis, natürlich«, wandte er sich dann an seinen besten Freund.

Sirius nickte begeistert bei der Idee. »Meine ganze Verwandtschaft kann den Spruch, also dürfte ich damit keine Schwierigkeiten haben. So was liegt, so ungern ich es auch zugebe, in meinem Blut.«

Doch Remus schüttelte noch immer den Kopf. »Ein Glück, dass ihr das sowieso nicht durchziehen könnt!«, murmelte er.

»Können wir nicht?«, hakten Sirius und James zugleich nach.

»Na ja, glaubt ihr, das steht einfach so in irgendeinem Buch in der Bibliothek!«, zweifelte Remus.

»Hm… wir könnten Kingston schicken«, überlegte James. »Der ist doch sowieso gerade dabei, Bücher für uns aus der Verbotenen Abteilung zu besorgen.«

»Kingston!«, fiel Sirius da wieder ein, der den Viertklässler beinahe wieder vergessen hätte. »Der müsste inzwischen dieses Uralt-Runen-Buch gekriegt haben, oder?«

Damit war die Idee mit den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen erst einmal in den Hinterkopf abgeschoben. Wichtiger war momentan die Runenübersetzung! Und so hasteten die vier zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm, wo sie zu ihrer Erleichterung Kingston allein in einer Ecke lernend antrafen.

»Und?«, begrüßte James den Viertklässler. »Wo ist unser Buch?«

»Das ist schon ausgeliehen«, entgegnete Kingston ruppig, der unbehaglich von seinen Aufzeichnungen aufsah.

»Ausgeliehen?«, wiederholte Sirius ungläubig. »Wer sollte sich so was denn bitteschön ausleihen!«

»Abgesehen mal von euch«, warf Kingston neutral ein.

»Wir sind ein Spezialfall«, erklärte James kurz angebunden.

»Nun, wenn ihr's genau wissen wollt, laut Madam Pince hat es sich ein Siebtklässler kürzlich ausgeliehen. Name und Adresse hab ich allerdings nicht nachgefragt. Ich bin ja nicht euer Privatdetektiv!«

Damit beugte sich Kingston wieder über seine Bücher und beachtete die vier nicht weiter.

»Hey, das ist nicht fair! Du warst gar nicht in der Bibliothek, gib's zu!«, schnauzte Sirius den Viertklässler an, da er sich noch nicht geschlagen geben wollte.

»Hör mal zu, Knirps«, seufzend sah Kingston abermals genervt auf, »Ich war in der Bibliothek, das scheiß Buch ist schon ausgeliehen, damit ist unsere Wette abgeschlossen und jetzt nerv mich nicht länger, sondern schwirr ab!«

»Okay, wenn wir das Runenbuch nicht haben können, dann wollen wir eins über die Unverzeihlichen Flüche«, bedingte James nun.

Remus neben ihnen seufzte auf.

»Für ein Schulprojekt«, fügte Sirius schnell an.

»Natürlich!« Auch Kingston seufzte tief, packte dann seine Sachen in seine Schultasche zurück, grummelte ein »Vergesst es, Kinder!« und zog sich in seinen Schlafsaal zurück.

»Glaubt ihr, der hat wirklich für uns nach dem Runenbuch geschaut?«, bezweifelte Sirius, der noch immer dem Viertklässler nachstarrte.

»Ist doch möglich, dass es schon ausgeliehen ist«, entgegnete Remus parteilos.

»Wart mal! Sirius, was ist eigentlich mit _deinem_ Buch!«, fiel James in dem Moment zusammenhanglos ein. »Du hast doch letztes Weihnachten von deinen Eltern so ein Fluchbuch bekommen. Vielleicht steht ja da was über den Imperius-Fluch drin!«

Sirius grinste verschmitzt. Das war sehr gut möglich. Endlich wäre dieses unliebsame Weihnachtsgeschenk vom Vorjahr zu etwas gut!

Da Timothy und Davey bereits im Schlafsaal waren, holte Sirius nur schnell das Fluchbuch, welches ganz unten in seinem Koffer vergraben lag, und machte sich dann zusammen mit James wieder auf den Weg.

Die anderen beiden zogen es vor, ausnahmsweise einmal nachts zu schlafen. Sirius hatte das Gefühl, dass Remus noch immer nicht allzu viel von ihrer Idee hielt, den Imperius-Fluch zu lernen. Dabei hatten sie doch wirklich nichts Schlimmes mit ihm vor!

Sie entschlossen kurzerhand, sich in den Geheimgang hinter dem Spiegel im vierten Korridor zurückzuziehen, da im Gemeinschaftsraum noch zu viele Sechst- und Siebtklässler herumsaßen, die sich unterhielten oder noch schnell Hausaufgaben erledigten.

»Hey, hier steht wirklich was!«, freute sich Sirius, der im Schein von dem Amulett sein Buch aufgeschlagen auf den Knien liegen hatte und es durchblätterte. »Ein ganzes Kapitel über den Imperius-Fluch. Ich wusste, dass auf meine Familie Verlass ist«, fügte er dann grimmig an.

»Lies mal vor!«, drängte James sogleich, der entspannt an die gegenüberliegende Wand gelehnt saß.

»›Der Imperius-Fluch zählt zu den Unverzeihlichen…‹ blabla… ah, hier! ›Zunächst muss der Wille der Hexe oder des Zauberers, auf den der Spruch angewendet werden soll, gebrochen werden. Dies wird erreicht, indem man seine eigene Macht über die des Gegners erhebt und dessen Gedanken und Gefühle einnimmt. Sobald man sich seines Geistes bemächtigt hat, muss die Formel (_Imperio_) gesprochen werden, die es einem ermöglicht, frei über die Handlung des Gegners zu verfügen.‹ Hört sich doch eigentlich ganz leicht an.«

»Klar, den haben wir schnell drauf. Also, wie war das noch mal? Ich konzentriere mich auf deinen Geist…« James verzerrte angestrengt sein Gesicht. »…Ich beherrsche deine Gedanken… und… _Imperio_!«

Sirius spürte rein gar nichts. Er schüttelte sofort energisch den Kopf, bevor James ihm noch irgendetwas befehlen konnte. »Nein, hat nicht geklappt.«

»Woher willst du das wissen!«, grummelte James eine Spur beleidigt, dass seine Zauberkünste angezweifelt wurden.

»Glaub mir, ich weiß, wie sich der Imperius-Fluch anfühlt!«, erwiderte Sirius verbittert, als er an die Ferien zurückdachte.

Er hatte immer noch keine Gelegenheit bekommen, sich an Lucius zu rächen. Wie auch, nachdem er ihn nicht mehr in der Schule sah. Die anderen Slytherins hatten sich in letzter Zeit ebenfalls seltsam ruhig verhalten…

»Na, dann mach du's doch mal besser«, riss James ihn aus seinen Gedanken, der sich bereitwillig zur Verfügung stellte.

Sirius räusperte sich und versuchte dann, seine Willenskraft über die James' zu stellen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob es funktionierte, doch er wollte auch nicht minutenlang vor seinem besten Freund stehen, sodass er schließlich murmelte: »Imperio! – Spürst du was?«

»Was soll ich denn spüren? Befiehl mir einfach was, dann sehen wir ja, ob es geklappt hat!«

Sirius war sich bei dem Einwand bereits sicher, dass es nicht gelungen war, aber er tat James dennoch den Gefallen: »Heb die Hand.«

»Warum?«, kam die prompte Antwort.

»Weil mir nichts Besseres eingefallen ist«, erwiderte Sirius, der sich das Lachen nicht länger verkneifen konnte. »Okay, vergessen wir's. Irgendwas machen wir noch falsch…«

Sie lasen sich das ganze Kapitel noch einmal genauer durch, probierten den Spruch weiterhin an sich gegenseitig aus, aber es gelang ihnen einfach nicht.

Sirius fühlte kein einziges Mal auch nur den Anflug dieser unbekümmerten Leere in sich, als James die Formel an ihm übte, und er war sich sicher, dass es seinem Freund genauso ging.

Das war nun schon das zweite Mal innerhalb nur einer Woche, dass ihm ein Zauberspruch nicht auf Anhieb gelang, überlegte sich Sirius, als er endlich in seinem Himmelbett lag.

Mitternacht kam und ging, ohne dass Sirius Schlaf fand. Erst der Drudenfußzauber, dann auch noch der Imperius-Fluch… Nun gut, zugegeben, nie zuvor hatte er sich an derart schweren Formeln versucht…

So in Gedanken versunken, schlief Sirius erst spät in der Nacht ein. Doch es war ein unruhiger Schlaf.

_»Hast du doch endlich deine wahre Bestimmung gefunden, Black?«, hauchte ihm eine körperlose Stimme in seinem Traum zu._ _»Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich, wenn sie wüssten, dass du den Imperius-Fluch lernen willst!«_

_Und dann war die Erinnerung an Slytherin wieder da, als stünde er noch einmal vor ihm. Die kühlen Gesichtszüge, die heisere Stimme…_

_»Dein Blut ist dessen eines Slytherins würdig…«_

_»…seit deiner Geburt an den dunklen Mächten verschrieben…«_

_»Dein Weg ist vorherbestimmt, finde dich damit ab!«_

»Finde dich damit ab! Finde dich damit ab!«, hallte die Stimme in seine Gedanken nach, als Sirius längst aufrecht in seinem Bett saß.

Er griff fast instinktiv nach dem Amulett, um sich zu beruhigen. Dieses strahlte eine unerklärliche Wärme aus, die von dem magischen Licht auszugehen schien.

Sirius glitt lautlos von seinem Bett, um zunächst den Schlafsaal, dann den ganzen Gryffindor-Turm ebenso geräuschlos zu verlassen.

»Ich tue es ja nicht, um andere Menschen zu kontrollieren«, meinte Sirius trotzig, als er durch die verwaisten Gänge Hogwarts' streifte.

Ohne dass er seine Schritte dorthin gerichtet hätte, stand er plötzlich vor dem explodierten Kerker. Der Schutt war auf einem großen Haufen zusammengetragen worden – etwas, das eigentlich ihre Strafarbeit gewesen wäre –, sodass der Kerkerraum seltsam trist und leer schien.

Ohne groß nachzudenken durchquerte Sirius den Kerker und betrat den Gemälderaum. Auf den ersten Blick schienen alle Insassen der Porträts wieder einmal zu schlafen, doch dann stellte Sirius fest, dass der weise Zauberer, der ihm schon das letzte Mal aufgefallen war, ihn interessiert musterte.

»Gibt es Probleme?«, fragte er nun freundlich.

Sirius schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

»Glaub mir, es nützt nichts, mich anzulügen«, lächelte der Zauberer nachsichtig. »Ich darf wohl behaupten, dass ich Legilimentik ausreichend beherrsche, um festzustellen, wenn mich jemand anlügt.«

»Legili- was?«, hakte Sirius irritiert nach, aber der Zauberer schmunzelte nur geduldig.

»Also? Ich bin ganz Ohr. Vielleicht kann ich ja helfen!«

»Ach, ich kann nicht schlafen, das ist alles«, meinte Sirius schließlich, wenngleich er nicht ganz wusste, warum er dies dem Zauberer überhaupt erzählte.

»Es hat nicht zufällig etwas mit dem Schmuckstück zu tun, das du trägst?«, hakte das Porträt nach.

Im ersten Moment war Sirius erstaunt, dass der Zauberer von dem Amulett wusste, doch dann merkte er, dass der Anhänger schon wieder aus seinem Pyjama heraushing und steckte ihn schnell weg.

»Nein«, entgegnete er trotzig, erinnerte sich dann aber an die Worte des Gemäldes, es wisse, wann es jemand anlog, und stellte eine Gegenfrage: »Kennt Ihr das Amulett?«

Der Zauberer lachte herzhaft, gab allerdings keine direkte Antwort auf seine Frage. »Sehr mächtig, nicht wahr?«

Sirius nickte. »Es hat eine seltsame Macht auf mich. Mein bester Freund James spürt sie nicht einmal. Und er spürt eigentlich alles, was ich fühle.«

Noch immer konnte Sirius nicht sagen, warum er das alles dem Gemälde erzählte. Es schien so vertrauenserweckend, so gütig… Sirius wusste einfach, dass er ihm all seine Probleme anvertrauen könnte.

»Aber das Amulett ist nicht der einzige Grund für die schlaflosen Nächte!«, forschte der Zauberer weiter nach, wobei es mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage war.

»Ich bin mir unsicher, ob ich das Richtige tue«, gab Sirius nach einer kleinen Pause zu.

»Sind wir uns das nicht alle manchmal?«, erwiderte der weise Zauberer, der Sirius tief in die Augen sah.

Der Junge wusste nicht genau, was er darauf erwidern sollte und senkte, anstatt etwas zu entgegnen, den Blick.

»Wichtig ist allein, was wir in unserem Herzen für richtig erachten. Wenn unser Herz uns sagt, dass es der rechte Weg ist, so sollten wir darauf vertrauen, ganz egal, was andere dazu sagen.«

Einen Moment lang herrschte Ruhe, dann sah Sirius wieder zu dem Gemälde auf: »Ich glaube, ich…«

Doch der Zauberer war spurlos aus seinem Rahmen verschwunden.

* * *

»Sag mal, bist du zwischen zwei Riesenkraken geraten?«, fragte James am nächsten Morgen besorgt, als er verzweifelt versuchte, Sirius aus dem Bett zu holen.

»Ich denke, es gibt nur einen Riesenkraken im See?«, hörte Sirius Peters verängstigte Stimme zu sich durchdringen, als er sich verschlafen auf die andere Seite drehte, um sich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen.

»Vielleicht solltet ihr nachts nicht immer irgendwelche verbotenen Sprüche lernen«, schlug Remus vor, dem man es anhörte, dass er noch immer etwas verschnupft war.

»Komm schon, steh auf, du Schlafmütze! Wir sind schon wieder spät dran! – Ich hab eine neue Idee für unseren Schniefelus!«, drängte James nun.

»Für wen?«, gähnte Sirius, schon wieder im Halbschlaf.

Sein bester Freund seufzte übertrieben. »Du bist wirklich noch nicht ganz wach! Für Snape natürlich!«

Das trieb Sirius gleich aus den Federn. Er setzte sich grinsend auf. »Ach ja? Lass hören!«

»Könnt ihr ihn nicht ein Mal in Ruhe lassen?«, versuchte Remus es, doch er wurde einfach nicht beachtet.

»Also: Ich belege ihn mit dem Imperius-Fluch und wir lassen ihn in Zaubertränke den Wahrsageturm in die Luft jagen. Den Ärger kriegt Schniefelus ab und wir haben schon wieder keinen Raum mehr für den Zaubertränkeunterricht«, grinste James gut gelaunt.

»Ihr wollt mir damit nicht sagen, dass ihr den Imperius-Fluch nach einer einzigen Nacht schon könnt, oder!« Remus klappte der Mund auf.

»Ja, James, sag ja nicht, dass du den Fluch ohne mich weitergeübt hast!«, beschwerte sich Sirius.

James lachte laut los. »Okay, da liegt der Haken. Ihr müsst es aber auch immer direkt auf den Punkt bringen! Jedenfalls würden wir das tun, wenn wir den Spruch schon könnten!«

»Oh nein, das würdet ihr ganz sicher nicht!«, mischte sich Remus wieder mit ein, während Sirius sich doch endlich aus seinem warmen Bett bequemte, um einem neuen Schultag gegenüberzutreten.

* * *

Das einzig interessante Fach an diesem Tag war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wo sie wieder einmal von Luke erwartet wurden, der den vier Jungs beim Eintreten erfreut zuwinkte.

»Hey, Luke!«, begrüßte James den Auror sogleich, da sie ausnahmsweise einmal pünktlich zum Unterricht erschienen waren. »Sag mal, wie lang bleibt ihr denn eigentlich hier?«

Jefferson hatte die Jungen am Morgen auf dem Weg zu Kräuterkunde abgefangen, weil sie zu spät dran gewesen waren, und hätte sie wohl zu der Schreckschraube gebracht, wenn James ihn nicht mit Stinkbomben abgelenkt hätte, sodass sie fliehen konnten.

Sirius mochte die meisten Auroren zwar ganz gut leiden, wie Luke oder Ralph, aber er hatte sich ebenfalls bereits gefragt, wie lange die Auroren wohl die Schule noch durchsuchen würden.

»Na ja… So lange, bis wir uns sicher sind, dass kein Fluch mehr auf Hogwarts liegt. Kann noch eine Weile dauern«, antwortete Luke. »Wollt ihr uns etwa loswerden!«

»Quatsch! Du bist echt ein guter Lehrer. Auf jeden Fall besser als Highking!«, beteuerte James ehrlich.

»Das habe ich jetzt mal nicht gehört.« Luke zwinkerte den Jungs zu, doch im nächsten Moment trafen die restlichen Schüler ein, sodass der Unterricht begann.

Diesmal übten sie zunächst die Sprüche, welche sie das letzte Mal gelernt hatten, um dann ein echtes Duell zu stellen, für den Ernstfall, wenn sie im Wettbewerb gegen andere Häuser antreten müssten, wie Luke meinte.

* * *

Abgesehen vom Unterricht übten James und Sirius in jeder freien Minute im Geheimgang hinter dem Spiegel an ihrem Imperius-Fluch weiter.

Sie lernten schnell, dass man sich viel fester darauf konzentrieren musste, dem anderen etwas zu befehlen, als sie zuerst gedacht hatten.

Weiterhin erfuhren sie aus Sirius' Fluchbuch, dass man die Abwehr des Gegners gänzlich unterminieren musste, jeglicher Widerstand musste beseitigt werden.

Sobald sie dies begriffen hatten, versuchte der Angegriffene es dem Fluchsprecher so einfach wie möglich zu machen, indem er so wenig geistigen Widerstand leistete wie möglich.

Sirius stellte binnen kurzer Zeit fest, dass es auch ein gewisses Maß an Einfühlung in die Gedanken des anderen erforderte.

Immerhin hatte er es bald geschafft, James dazu zu bringen, sich am Kopf zu kratzen, wenngleich letzterer standhaft behauptete, es hätte ihn lediglich gejuckt.

So verging die zweite Schulwoche fast ebenso schnell wie die erste und Sirius fand sich am Freitagabend in Dumbledores Büro wieder.

Seine Freunde hatten es vorgezogen, sich einmal von all den Flüchen und sonstigen Zaubern auszuruhen und außerdem hätten sie ohnehin die grundlegende Stunde versäumt, auf welcher der ganze Drudenfußzauber aufbaute.

»Nun gut, ich sehe, du beherrschst den Scutum-Spruch bereits ganz gut, wenngleich er für einen richtigen Drudenfußzauber wohl noch immer ein wenig schwach ist«, meinte Dumbledore, nachdem sie eine gute halbe Stunde an dem Schutzschild geübt hatten und Sirius es endlich fertig gebracht hatte, einen von Dumbledores schwächeren Zaubern gänzlich abzuwehren, was ihn ein ordentliches Maß an Willensstärke gekostet hatte.

Aufgrund dessen war er nun dementsprechend erschöpft und wollte eigentlich nichts weiter, als zu James, Remus und Peter in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückzukehren, um dort die Füße vor dem Kaminfeuer hochzulegen.

»Ich denke, wir können uns zur Abwechslung dem anderen Grundbaustein zuwenden – dem Tutela-Titulus.«

Sirius, der sich eben entkräftet auf einem Stuhl niedergelassen hatte, stöhnte unwillkürlich auf.

»Oder aber wir legen eine kleine Kakaopause ein.«

Der Junge sah den Schulleiter mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.

»Ich liebe Kakao«, fuhr der Direktor auf Sirius' Blick hin fort. »Wenn mir nachts zu viele Dinge durch den Kopf gehen, dann hole ich mir stets eine Tasse aus der Küche.«

»Ich weiß«, murmelte Sirius leise, was Dumbledore zum Glück nicht gehört hatte, denn er fuhr fort: »Das regt das Denkvermögen an und ich bin mir sicher, es gibt einem auch seine Kräfte zurück.«

»Nein danke, ich habe genügend Kräfte«, erwiderte Sirius trotzig.

Der Schulleiter schien tatsächlich zu denken, er wäre vollkommen schwach! Er war ja schon der Annahme, Sirius könnte sich nicht einmal gegen seine Familie wehren…

»Das habe ich nie angezweifelt.« Dumbledores blaue Augen bohrten sich in die seinen, nagelten ihn regelrecht fest.

Sirius hatte einen Moment lang Lust, den Schulleiter auf die Überwachung durch Nigellus anzusprechen – oder auf das Gespräch mit James neulich Nacht. Doch dieser Moment verflog schnell und er wandte den Blick schließlich ab, um ihn ziellos durch das Büro schweifen zu lassen.

Ein Augenblick der absoluten Stille folgte. Selbst Fawkes, der Phönix, rührte sich nicht.

»Okay, meinetwegen können wir diesen Tutus-Zauber ausprobieren«, meinte der Junge letztlich, da er das Schweigen nicht länger aushielt.

Dumbledore lächelte nachsichtig, erhob sich dann aber seinerseits und verbesserte Sirius: »Den Tutela-Titulus.«

_tbc..._


	10. Die Runespoor

**Das Erbe Merlins**

* * *

**Zehntes Kapitel**

**Die Runespoor**

****

* * *

****

****

Als Sirius am nächsten Morgen die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunterging – noch immer vollkommen ausgelaugt vom Vorabend –, sah er Remus und Peter schon über einige Bücher gebeugt dasitzen und lernen.

Er verdrehte nur die Augen, da er an einem Samstagmorgen etwas Besseres zu tun hatte, als zu lernen, und hielt nach James Ausschau. Dieser schien jedoch noch unten beim Frühstück zu sein.

Gerade als Sirius sich entschloss, auch etwas essen zu gehen, lief James total rot im Gesicht herein.

»Dich hab ich gesucht!«, keuchte er und packte Sirius schon am Arm, um ihn mit nach draußen zu ziehen. »Das musst du dir ansehen, bevor die McGonagall dazwischen geht!«

»Mann, was ist denn los!« Sirius befreite sich von ihm, um neben ihm her zu laufen.

»Die streiten sich da unten, das ist der Wahnsinn!«

»Was? Wer streitet sich?« Sirius konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, was sein bester Freund an einem Streit so toll fand.

»Hey, wartet auf uns!«, erscholl es nun hinter ihnen.

Überrascht drehte sich Sirius zu Remus und Peter um, die ihnen hinterher rannten. »Was denn? Du lässt deine Bücher alleine?«, neckte Sirius ihn, als die beiden zu ihnen aufschlossen.

Endlich hatten sie die Eingangshalle erreicht und sahen, da sie vom oberen Ende der Marmortreppe einen guten Überblick hatten, sofort, was James gemeint hatte. In der Halle hatte sich ein riesiger Menschenauflauf gebildet, der einen Kreis um zwei völlig gleichaussehende Gestalten formte, die sich in einer wahnsinnigen Lautstärke anschrieen.

»Bei Merlin!«, stieß Sirius nur hervor, als er das Gesicht erkannte. »Die gibt's zweimal!« Ungläubig starrte er erst Eileen und das völlig gleiche Ebenbild an, dann James.

»Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wo du das letzte Jahr eigentlich verbracht hast«, schüttelte Remus seufzend den Kopf.

»Wieso ist die andere in Slytherin?«, hakte Sirius nun nach, als er das grüne Emblem auf dem Umhang von Eileens Schwester entdeckte.

»Psst! Jetzt wird's wieder lustig!«, fuhr James dazwischen und deutete nach unten, wo die beiden Schwestern eben wieder begannen, sich zu duellieren.

»Mann, wieso streiten die sich denn so?«, fragte Peter, der das Schauspiel mit offenem Mund verfolgte.

»Na, Slytherin gegen Gryffindor, ist doch klar!«, erwiderte Sirius, doch James schüttelte den Kopf.

»Nee, Eileen hat Snape beleidigt. Und Mara lässt das ihrer Schwester nicht durchgehen«, erklärte James interessiert nach unten blickend, wo Mara, der Zwilling aus Slytherin, Eileen eben einen Kitzelfluch aufhetzte.

»Hey, jetzt hab ich's!«, warf Sirius plötzlich ein. »Die hat letztes Jahr meinen Schildzauber durchbrochen. Es war nicht Eileen, sondern Eileens Schwester, die mich besiegt hat!«

»Wer hat dich besiegt?«, hakte Peter nach.

»Du wurdest mal besiegt?« Irritiert trat Anne neben die Jungs und blickte hinunter zu den Streitenden.

»Nicht direkt, aber sie hat meinen Zauber gebrochen. Danach hab ich sie allerdings gehörig dafür geschockt, lange Geschichte… Ich wette, die haben mal Rollen getauscht! «

»Schlaukopf«, meinte James nur trocken. »Das ist doch klar! Würdest du das nicht tun, wenn du einen Zwillingsbruder hättest?«

»Achtung! Die Schreckschraube kommt!« Remus deutete nach unten, wo die Mädchen sich inzwischen gegenseitig behexten. McGonagall schritt in diesem Moment energisch aus der Großen Halle und ging zwischen die beiden Streithennen.

»Ich versteh nicht, was die sagen! Lasst uns weiter runter gehen!«, drängte James nun neugierig.

»Mann, deren Strafarbeiten sind bestimmt viel härter als unsere je waren«, überlegte Sirius, als sie sich durch die Menge zum Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit drängten.

»Neidisch?« Anne grinste, bevor sie zwischen ein paar älteren Schülern verschwand.

»Ja!«, antwortete James sofort.

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf, verkniff sich aber seinen Kommentar.

Endlich hatten sie sich unter nicht gerade zimperlicher Benutzung der Ellebogen bis in die erste Reihe vorgearbeitet, da begann sich die Menge zu zerstreuen. Die vier Jungs sahen nur noch, wie die beiden Zwillingsschwestern hinter McGonagall die Treppe hinauftrotteten.

»Oh Mann! So ein Mist!«, fluchte James enttäuscht. Doch Sirius hatte etwas entdeckt, dass sie aufmuntern würde: Snape stand allein am Fuß der Marmortreppe und starrte den beiden Mädchen noch immer hinterher.

Auch James grinste gehässig und rief dann: »Hey, Schniefelus, hast du endlich eine Freundin, die auf dich aufpasst, ja?«

Mit glühendem Blick fuhr der Slytherin herum. »Steck deine Nase nicht in Sachen, die dich nichts angehen, Potter«, knurrte er zurück.

»Ooohh, Schniefelus ist verliebt!«, flötete Sirius amüsiert.

Im nächsten Moment hielt Snape seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und murmelte etwas Unverständliches, als auch schon eine Feuerflamme daraus hervorschoss.

Sirius duckte sich zur Seite, wobei er Peter mit sich zog, der ebenfalls mitten in der Schusslinie stand. James ließ unterdessen einen Wasserstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab hervorbrechen, der nicht nur die Flamme löschte, sondern auch Snape völlig durchnässte.

Sirius lachte den verhassten Mitschüler aus, als es plötzlich vom Kerkereingang ertönte: »Oh, Baby-Black will sich mit einem von uns duellieren!«

Sirius machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, Bella anzusehen, die gefolgt von Rodolphus Lestrange in sein Blickfeld trat, um sich neben Snape zu postieren.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass Baby-Black damit viel Erfolg haben wird!«, setzte sie hinzu und hob bereit zum Kampf ihren Zauberstab.

»Was ist denn nun schon wieder los!« McGonagall war wieder auf der Marmortreppe erschienen. »Miss Black, wie könnte es anders sein! Und schon wieder legen Sie sich mit jüngeren Schülern an!«

Die Schreckschraube eilte die Treppe herunter, während Bella ihrem Cousin einen hasserfüllten Blick zuwarf. Als die Lehrerin bei ihnen anlangte, schien sie auch den durchnässten Snape wahrzunehmen. Sofort wanderte ihr Blick zu James und Sirius, die ihre Zauberstäbe ebenfalls in den Händen hielten, und ihre Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen.

»Oh, Sie sind wirklich unverbesserlich! Strafarbeit für Sie alle! – Sie natürlich nicht, Mr Lupin und Mr Pettigrew.« McGonagall nickte Remus und Peter zu, die anscheinend schon das Schlimmste befürchtet hatten.

»Ich habe auch nichts gemacht!«, wehrte sich Rodolphus nun.

»Hat er sehr wohl!«, warf Sirius sofort ein. Wenn er schon Strafarbeit schieben musste, dann sollte aber auch jeder andere Slytherin verdonnert werden.

»Sie waren alle beteiligt! Also bekommen Sie auch alle Strafarbeiten! Am Montag! Ich gebe Ihnen noch Bescheid, was Sie tun werden! Und jetzt gehen Sie zurück in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume!«, befahl die Lehrerin unerbittlich.

»Aber…«, wagte Sirius einzuwerfen, dessen Magen laut knurrte, doch er begegnete nur einem wirklich wütenden Blick der Schreckschraube, weshalb er es vorzog, lieber zu gehorchen.

»Was wäre ein Samstagmorgen, der ohne Strafarbeit beginnt!«, seufzte Remus, als sie die Treppe hinaufstampften.

»Was regst du dich eigentlich auf? Du hast doch keine Strafarbeit!«, erwiderte James.

»Aber wenn ihr mit eurer Strafarbeiten-Karriere so weitermacht, dann werdet ihr nie zu Vertrauensschülern bestimmt«, erklärte Remus ernst.

Sirius und James wechselten einen ungläubigen Blick. »Vertrauensschüler! Wer sagt denn…«, begann Sirius und James fuhr fort: »…Dass wir in unseren schrecklichsten Alpträumen je auch nur im Entferntesten daran gedacht hätten, das jemals zu werden!«

»Eben. Das ist ein Job für Streber.«

»Wenn du deine Karriere schon planst, dann lass uns damit in Ruhe! «

»Hab noch nie gehört, dass ein Werwolf…«, begann Peter tief in Gedanken, doch da trat vor ihnen Luke aus einem Klassenzimmer.

»So ein großes Tier ist?«, vollendete Sirius den Satz geistesgegenwärtig, während James Peter den Mund zuhielt.

»Werwölfe? Oh, ich fand Werwölfe schon immer faszinierend!«, begann Luke gleich freundlich lächelnd.

»Ja, ja, wir auch. Sind tolle Tiere!«, stimmte Sirius hastig zu.

»Wir… äh, müssen jetzt wirklich los! Unsere Aufsätze warten!«, setzte James hinzu und zog Peter mit sich fort.

»Soll ich euch helfen? Bei Werwölfen kenne ich mich aus!«, rief Luke ihnen hilfsbereit hinterher.

»Nein, nein! Wir kennen uns da auch ganz gut aus!«, gab Remus schnell zurück, bevor sie um die nächste Ecke verschwanden.

Dahinter kicherte Sirius los: »Mann, ein Werwolf mit Vertrauensschülernadel! Ich lach mich tot!«

Sie bekamen von Remus das strikte Verbot, am Wochenende auch nur noch eine Dummheit anzustellen, um McGonagall, die in letzter Zeit anscheinend sehr schlechte Laune hatte, nicht herauszufordern.

Dies hielt Sirius und James nicht davon ab, in Snapes Manteltasche einen Schokofrosch zu schmuggeln, der beim Öffnen explodierte.

Natürlich saßen die beiden Gryffindors zu der Zeit lauernd vor dem Zugang zu den Kerkern, und lachten sich schließlich halb krank, als Wilkes und Eileens Schwester Mara voller tropfender Schokolade schimpfend nach draußen kamen.

* * *

Doch bedauerlicherweise hatten Sirius und James wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als Slytherins Streiche zu spielen.

In der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag hatten sie sich einmal mehr in ihren Geheimgang geschlichen, um dort am Imperius-Fluch weiterzuüben…

»Heb die Hand!«, befahl Sirius gerade seinem besten Freund, der zu seiner großen Verblüffung tat, wie ihm geheißen. »Du willst mich auf den Arm nehmen, James!« Sirius senkte seinen Zauberstab, nachdem er den Fluch aufgehoben hatte, und sah seinen Kumpel fragend an.

»Wow!«, brachte dieser nur heraus. »Das war ja ein irres Gefühl! Ich hatte alles andere vergessen – sogar diesen nervigen Verwandlungsaufsatz für morgen! – Kann ich den übrigens morgen früh noch schnell von dir abschreiben?«

Sirius nickte langsam. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er es geschafft hatte. Nun gut, es war erst ein Anfang. Sein Buch sagte ihm, dass es schwieriger wurde, je größere Sachen man von seinem Gegenüber verlangte, aber immerhin.

»Gut. – Dann mach noch mal! Das Gefühl ist einfach großartig!«

»Nicht, wenn du von jemandem gezwungen wirst, etwas zu tun, das du gar nicht tun willst«, erklärte Sirius, wobei ein verbitterter Unterton nachschwang, wie er verärgert feststellen musste. _Wie zum Beispiel auf die Reinblütigkeit anstoßen…_

»'tschuldigung!« James sah in der Dunkelheit, welche lediglich von dem magischen Schimmer des Amuletts erhellt wurde, seinen Freund verlegen an. »Hab ich vergessen…«, murmelte er.

Sirius nickte verständnisvoll, drehte sich aber weg, damit James seinen seelenwunden Ausdruck nicht sehen konnte. Ein paar Sekunden herrschte Ruhe, dann erbarmte sich James, behutsam das Wort zu ergreifen: »Sirius…«

Der Junge spürte, wie sein Freund ihm die Hand von hinten vorsichtig auf die Schulter legte.

»Ich würde verstehen, wenn du nicht willst, dass wir den Spruch weiterüben… oder dass ich den Fluch an dir ausprobiere.«

»Ach Quatsch!« Mit einer unwirschen Bewegung drehte sich Sirius herum, sodass er sich von James' Hand befreite. »Bin ich doch schon gewöhnt von meiner Familie her…«, fügte er mit einer vorgetäuschten Unbeschwertheit hinzu.

Er sah unbehaglich in die haselnussbraunen Augen seines besten Freundes und es wurde ihm mit einem Mal klar, dass er James nichts vorzumachen brauchte.

»Nein, ehrlich«, begann er daher langsam. »Bei dir kann ich mir doch sicher sein, dass du mich nie etwas machen lassen würdest, das ich nicht will.«

Er schenkte James ein flüchtiges Lächeln und erhob dann seinen Zauberstab erneut, bereit zu einem neuen Versuch.

* * *

In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten sie Anfang der Woche bedauerlicherweise wieder Highking, da Luke nicht jede Verteidigungsstunde in Anspruch nehmen konnte.

Sirius malte gelangweilt eine Karikatur von Snape in sein Verteidigungsbuch. Die Nase seiner Zeichnung war ungefähr dreimal so groß wie normal, so dass er aussah, als hätte er an seinem Kopf ein Segel. Gerade als Sirius die Augenbrauen schön dick zeichnete – James malte unterdessen Snapes Hände groß wie Luftballons – klopfte es an der Tür.

Somit wurde Highking in seinen Ausführungen über den Entwaffnungszauber, den genau zwei Schüler aus der Klasse noch nicht konnten, unterbrochen.

Irritiert sah der Lehrer zur Tür und rief: »Herein in die gute Stube!«

Luke steckte den Kopf ins Klassenzimmer und grinste die Schüler an. »Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Highking, ich müsste Ihnen für einige Augenblicke Mr Potter und Mr Black entführen. Anordnung der stellvertretenden Direktorin«, meinte er.

Sirius fragte sich zwar, was sie nun schon wieder verbrochen hatten, doch er erhob sich zusammen mit James ohne Nachfragen, um zur Tür zu gehen, ohne Highkings Antwort abzuwarten. Remus warf ihnen einen besorgten Blick nach, doch er sagte nichts.

»Oh ja, dann nehmen Sie die beiden doch mit!«, nickte Highking überrumpelt, als die Jungs schon fast draußen waren.

»Danke sehr!« Luke schloss die Tür und wandte sich den beiden Freunden zu.

»Was will die McGonagall von uns?«, fragte Sirius neugierig.

»Na, ihr habt heute Strafarbeit bei mir!«, erinnerte Luke, während er losging.

»Während Verteidigung?«, rümpfte James die Nase.

Luke grinste wie ein Schuljunge: »So direkt hat sie mir keine Zeit genannt und da dachte ich, wenn ihr schon Strafarbeit leisten müsst, dann kann sie euch auch ein bisschen entschädigen…«

»Cool, kannst du's irgendwie hinbiegen, dass wir nur noch bei dir Strafarbeit haben?«, schlug Sirius kurzerhand vor.

Der Auror grinste hintergründig. »Vielleicht schaff ich's ja, euch irgendwie als meine persönlichen Helfer einteilen zu lassen. Aber nun beeilen wir uns, bevor wir noch von Professor McGonagall entdeckt werden.«

»Bei wem haben Bella und Rodolphus und Snape Strafarbeit? Auch mit uns?«, fragte James vorsichtshalber nach, als sie durch die Gänge stapften.

»Nein, nein, ich glaube, die müssen bei Jefferson arbeiten«, erinnerte sich Luke.

Sirius und James kicherten hämisch.

»Achtung!« Luke packte beide an den Kragen, um sie von einer Tür zurückzuziehen, aus der eben ein am Umhang brennender Auror gestürmt kam. James zückte seinen Zauberstab und sprach geistesgegenwärtig seinen Löschzauber. Erleichtert blieb der Auror, den Sirius als Marco wiedererkannte, stehen und drehte sich zu ihnen um.

»Oh, vielen Dank, junger Mann. Ich werde langsam einfach zu alt für diesen Job«, stöhnte er, während er sich sein weißes Haar hinter die Ohren strich.

»Was hast du denn da drinnen gefunden?«, hakte Luke neugierig nach.

»Oh, eine Aschwinderin. Doch gerade als ich ihre Eier gefunden hab, hat mich ein ganz gemeiner Teekessel erschreckt und als wir uns ein hartes Duell geliefert haben, hab ich das Gleichgewicht verloren und mich aus Versehen auf die Eier gesetzt… bin froh, dass ich noch alle Finger hab…«, erzählte Marco, der prüfend seine lädierten Hände besah.

»Wir lösen dich hier ab. Ruh dich ein bisschen aus!«, schlug Luke vor, woraufhin der Auror dankbar nickte.

»Dann mal hereinspaziert!« Luke ging den beiden Gryffindors voran in das Zimmer.

Eigentlich wäre es wohl ganz gemütlich gewesen, überlegte Sirius, wären nicht sämtliche Schränke aufgerissen und ausgeräumt worden.

»Was ist eine Aschwinderin?«, wollte James nun interessiert wissen.

»Sie entsteht, wenn man magisches Feuer zu lange brennen lässt. Sie sieht aus wie eine Schlange und legt ihre Eier in irgendeine Ecke, bevor sie zu Staub zerfällt. Ihre Eier werden irgendwann so heiß, dass das ganze Haus anbrennt. – Also ist unsere Priorität…«, erklärte Luke, doch Sirius fuhr fort: »Die Eier zu finden!«

Luke nickte lächelnd. »Und hütet euch vor bissigen Teekesseln.«

Alle drei schwärmten in verschiedene Ecken des Zimmers aus, um mit ihren Zauberstäben in die Dunkelheit zu leuchten. »Hab sie! Und jetzt?«, rief James bald. Die anderen beiden eilten zu ihm.

»Habt ihr den Schockgefrierzauber schon gelernt?«, hakte Luke nach.

»Klar, wir haben zwar Highking in Verteidigung, aber wir sind nicht blöd!«, erwiderte Sirius.

Nachdem Sirius die Eier schockgefroren hatte, fragte er naserümpfend: »Und jetzt?«, womit er auf die Eier deutete.

»Na ja, ihr könnt aus den Eiern zum Beispiel einen Liebestrank herstellen…«, grinste Luke fröhlich.

»Ihhh, wozu denn das!«, meinten Sirius und James gleichzeitig.

»Ich erinnere euch in drei Jahren noch mal dran« Der Auror zwinkerte ihnen amüsiert zu.

Das Klassenzimmer hielt allerdings noch weitere Überraschungen für sie bereits. Nachdem sie die Eier der Aschwinderin vernichtet hatten, wäre Sirius beinahe von einer Horde wild gewordener Kissen erstickt worden, wenn James und Luke ihn nicht gemeinsam aus dem Kissenberg befreit hätten.

»Wo sind wir hier eigentlich!«, fragte Sirius etwas angefressen, da er beinahe von ein paar Kissen gemeuchelt worden wäre.

»Ich glaube, hier kommen alle mehr oder weniger gefährliche, magische Dinge hin«, zuckte Luke die Schultern.

Am Ende ihrer Strafarbeit lächelte Luke den Jungs augenzwinkernd zu: »Mal schauen, wann wir uns wiedersehen.«

»Ich denke, morgen lässt sich einrichten«, meinte Sirius zuversichtlich.

James nickte bekräftigend, was Luke zu irritieren schien. »Euch hat das doch nicht etwa Spaß gemacht!«, platzte er nun heraus.

Ungläubig wechselten die Jungs einen Blick. »Natürlich hat es das!«, bekräftigte James ernst.

»Oh Mann. Und ich hab mir solche Mühe gegeben…«, seufzte Luke.

»Uns umzubringen?«, hakte Sirius scherzend nach, der noch immer an sein Erlebnis mit den verrückten Kissen dachte.

»Los, raus jetzt!«, grinste Luke, womit er die Jungs vor sich herscheuchte. »Geht zurück in euren langweiligen Unterricht.«

* * *

»Das hat er nicht im Ernst gemacht!«, entfuhr es Remus, als sie ihm und Peter in Zauberkunst von ihrer ungewöhnlichen Strafarbeit erzählten.

»Doch, das war der Hammer!«, freute sich James in der Erinnerung.

»Mr Potter, Mr Lupin, darf ich Sie um Ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit bitten? Dieses Thema kommt sehr oft in den Prüfungen dran!«, erscholl es jetzt von vorne. Flitwick stand dort wieder auf seinem Bücherstapel hinter dem Pult und hantierte mit seinem Zauberstab.

»Mit dieser Bewegung können Sie die Kissen steuern…«, erklärte der Zauberkunst-Lehrer nun.

Peter, der neben Sirius saß, fröstelte.

»Was ist denn mit dir los?«, hakte Sirius verständnislos nach.

»Ich musste eben an die Kissen denken, die dich fast erstickt hätten…«, gestand Peter, dem sehr unwohl beim Anblick eines Kissens zu werden schien. James hatte das natürlich mitbekommen und die beiden Freunde tauschten nur einen Blick…

* * *

»Bei Merlin, Remus! Du kannst doch nicht immer noch böse auf uns sein!«, seufzte James, der wie Sirius ihrem Freund zum Abendessen in die Große Halle folgte.

»Das war nur ein einfacher Streich!«, beteuerte auch Sirius.

»Erstens spielt man keinem Freund so einen bösen Streich! Das könnt ihr mit den Slytherins machen oder mit sonst jemandem, den ihr nicht leiden könnt, aber nicht mit einem eurer Freunde! Und zweitens hört ein einfacher Streich bei mir dann auf, wenn ich Peter in den Krankenflügel bringen muss, weil er einen Schock hat!«, stellte Remus klar. Sirius sah an seinem blassen Gesicht schon wieder den nahenden Vollmond.

»Wir haben uns doch entschuldigt!«, erwiderte James nun heftig.

»Ein Schokofrosch mit einer Schleife drum ist keine Entschuldigung, das ist Bestechung!«, wehrte sich Remus.

»Okay, okay, wenn er sich wieder aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum traut, dann…«, wollte Sirius vorschlagen, doch Remus entgegnete wütend: »Nein, ihr werdet euch bei ihm entschuldigen oder ich lasse euch nie wieder von mir einen Zaubertränke-Aufsatz abschreiben!«

Mürrisch wechselten Sirius und James einen Blick. »Wir bringen ihn zum Abendessen mit. Geh schon mal vor«, brummte James letztendlich.

Remus verschwand in der Großen Halle, während die Jungs sich wieder der Marmortreppe zuwandten. Sirius erinnerte sich an den Abend, an dem sie gewartet hatten, bis Peter eingedöst war und dann ein paar Kissen auf ihn gehext hatten. Der Anblick des Schreckens in Peters Gesicht brachte ihn immer noch zum Grinsen.

»Ja, ja, aber die Erinnerung kann uns keiner mehr nehmen. Holen wir den kleinen Kerl ab und dann gehen wir endlich was essen, mir knurrt seit Verteidigung der Magen«, schlug Sirius vor.

Kein Wunder, in Verteidigung hatte Luke sie wieder einmal unterrichtet und bis an ihre Grenzen gefordert. Der Auror schien den Pokal wirklich nicht gerne an Jefferson zu verlieren, so wie er sie forderte…

»Aber Remus kriegt doch raus, wenn wir uns nicht entschuldigt haben.«

»Da mogeln wir uns irgendwie drum rum. Komm schon, wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, oder?« Sirius zwinkerte seinem besten Kumpel zu, dann beeilten sie sich, in den Gryffindor-Turm zu kommen.

Als sie das Porträtloch öffneten, sahen sie Peter schon ganz allein auf einer Couch sitzen und blicklos in ein Buch starren.

»Hey Peter!« Sirius rüttelte ihn an der Schulter.

Peter quiekte kurz auf, dann erkannte er seine Freunde. »Ach, ihr seid's«, stellte er dann erleichtert fest. »Ich dachte schon, das sei ein… Kissen.« Der kleine Junge flüsterte das letzte Wort nur.

»Komm schon, das war doch nur Spaß! Geh mit runter in die Große Halle, da gibt's garantiert keine Killerkissen«, versicherte James.

»Sicher?«

»Sicher! Jetzt mach schon, ich bin am Verhungern!«, drängte Sirius.

»Ich wusste, dass ihr euch nicht entschuldigen würdet!«, seufzte Remus nun hinter ihnen, der eben eintrat.

»Spionierst du uns jetzt schon nach, oder was!«, blaffte James plötzlich wütend.

Doch Remus hob besänftigend die Hände. »Nein, nein, ich hab gerade einen Brief von Hagrid bekommen. Er hat uns irgendwas Wichtiges zu erzählen. Wir sollen zu ihm herunterkommen.« Remus hielt ihnen ein Stück Pergament hin.

»Okay«, zuckte James nur die Schultern.

»Komm schon, Peter, das Essen wird verschoben«, brummte Sirius, als sie gemeinsam aus dem Porträtloch kletterten.

»U… u… und wenn bei Hagrid eins ist!« Peter blickte sie ängstlich an.

»Aber Peter, bei ihm waren doch schon ein paar Auroren. Die haben sie bestimmt schon entzaubert, wenn sie welche gefunden haben«, beruhigte James ihn grinsend.

»Und wenn nicht, wir beschützen dich schon vor den Killerkissen«, versicherte Sirius ihm und zog ihn hinter sich her.

»Und du? Bist du immer noch böse?«, hakte James jetzt bei Remus nach.

»Nein, wenn ich sehe, wie rührend ihr euch um Peters Neurose kümmert…«, lächelte Remus verzeihend. Alle drei lachten, Peter rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab.

* * *

»Kommt rein, kommt rein, Jungs.« Hagrid blickte sich sichernd um, als die vier Gryffindors eintraten, bevor er die Tür schloss.

»Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges, dass ich dafür das Essen ausfallen lassen muss?«, fragte Sirius griesgrämig, als er sich am Tisch niederließ.

»Und die zentrale Frage: wo ist überhaupt Fang?«, mischte sich jetzt James mit ein, der die seltsame Ruhe wohl ebenfalls bemerkt haben muss.

»Musst ich raussperren«, antwortete der große Mann auf die leichtere der beiden Fragen.

»Warum das denn? Hagrid, draußen ist es kalt und dunkel! Wieso mutest du das ausgerechnet Fang zu? Du weißt doch, dass er immer Angst hat!« Remus verstand anscheinend die Welt nicht mehr.

»Hab ihm sein Kuschelkissen mit rausgetan. (Peter zuckte zusammen.) Hab was geschenkt bekommen, das sich nicht mit ihm verträgt«, gestand Hagrid nun. »Weiß jemand von euch, wie man 'ne Runespoor füttert?«, fragte er dann frei heraus, während er vor jeden von ihnen einen Becher hinstellte und Tee eingoss. Remus japste auf, während Sirius nur die Nase rümpfte: »Weiß jemand von euch, was eine Runespoor überhaupt ist!«

»Eine Runespoor ist eine dreiköpfige Schlange, deren rechtester Kopf wahnsinnig giftig ist. Das Gegengift befindet sich noch im Entwicklungsstadium«, erklärte Remus fachkundig. »Hagrid, wo hast du so ein Viech denn überhaupt her!«, wandte er sich dann an den Wildhüter.

»Is 'ne lange Geschichte, muss ich von Anfang an erzählen…«

»Moment, bevor du anfängst, kannst du uns doch bestimmt versichern, dass das Vieh irgendwo eingesperrt ist, wo es nicht rauskommt, oder?«, fiel Sirius skeptisch ein.

»Ja, ja, 'türlich! Da in der Kiste…« Hagrid deutete auf eine große Holztruhe, deren Verschluss zwar eingehängt, allerdings nicht verschlossen war.

»Merlin steh uns bei«, stellte Sirius nur trocken fest, doch da fing Hagrid endlich an zu erzählen:

»Vor'n paar Tagen war ich mit Fang draußen im Wald. Die Wichtel ham sich aufgeregt und ich musste nachschau'n, warum. Hatte aber vergessen, meine Armbrust zu laden und bin noch mal zurückgegangen. Plötzlich war Licht hier drinnen und ich hör da so 'ne komische Stimme. Ich geh so rein, weil is ja meine Hütte. Vorm Kamin kniet da so 'ne Gestalt und ein Kopf verschwindet aus'm Feuer. Dann erkenn ich 'nen Mann und ich denk mir noch so, den kenn ich doch. War dann aber doch nur so 'n Auror vom Schloss. Frag so, was der denn bei mir will und der erzählt mir irgendwas von wegen geht seinem Job als Auror nach und hat nur noch mal die Hütte durchsucht nach irgendeiner Feuerschlange, damit das Haus nicht anbrennt.«

»Was hat das mit der Runespoor zu tun?«, unterbrach James den Wildhüter ungeduldig.

Aber Hagrid hob abwehrend die Hand: »Kommt noch. Hat sich dann verabschiedet und kam am nächsten Tag wieder mit der Runespoor. Sagt, er weiß, dass ich so was mag und ich könnte sie haben. Hab natürlich nicht nein gesagt, hat noch mal nach der Feuerschlange gefragt und meinte, meine Hütte sei jetzt frei von irgendwelchem magischen Unheil. Und hat mir noch das Versprechen abgenommen, mit niemandem über unser Geheimnis zu reden. Dann isser gegangen.«

»Das kommt mir ganz schön komisch vor. Wieso sollte ein Auror dir ein Tierwesen verschaffen, dass laut Zaubereiministerium verboten ist? Hat er wenigstens seinen Namen gesagt?«, hakte Remus ernst nach.

Doch Hagrid schüttelte nur den Kopf.

In dem Moment begann es an der Hintertür zu kratzen und zu winseln.

»Komm schon, Hagrid, lass Fang wieder rein, die Runespoor ist doch eingesperrt«, warf James ein, der das Kratzen anscheinend nicht leiden konnte.

»Hmm, hast Recht, fürchtet sich so arg, der Arme«, nickte Hagrid, aber bevor er aufstehen konnte, war Peter, der am nächsten zur Tür saß, aufgestanden.

«Ich mach das schon«, meinte der kleine Junge, womit er die Gartentür öffnete.

Fang sprang ihm dankbar entgegen – in der Schnauze sein Kuschelkissen. Quietschend wich Peter nach hinten zurück, bis er an die Runespoor-Kiste stieß und wimmernd darüber fiel. Dummerweise blieb er an dem eingehakten Verschluss hängen, so dass dieser geöffnet wurde.

»Nein, Peter!«, rief Hagrid und sprang auf, um zu retten, was zu retten war, doch durch Peters Schwung klappte die Truhe auf und die Runespoor mit orange-schwarz getigerter Haut kam zischend daraus hervorgekrochen. Fang bellte wütend, während Remus schon seinen Zauberstab zückte, um die Kreatur erstarren zu lassen, doch der Zauber wirkte nicht.

»Ups!«, machte Sirius nur und verschwand wie James und nun auch Remus unter dem Tisch. Er beobachtete wie die Runespoor mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit zur noch geöffneten Gartentür kroch, Hagrid dicht auf den Fersen.

»Hagrid, lass es doch abhauen!«, riet Remus.

»Zu gefährlich!«, japste der Wildhüter und hechtete dem Tier nach, um es gerade so noch am Schwanz zu erwischen. Die Köpfe der Runespoor fuhren herum – und einer grub seine spitzen Zähne in Hagrids Arm. Dieser schrie noch auf, doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde er ohnmächtig.

»Mist! Ich glaub, das war der Rechte«, erkannte Sirius, der genau wie Remus und James unter dem Tisch hervorstürmte. James hechtete hinter die Truhe, während Sirius mit seinem Zauberstab herumfuchtelte und rief: »Wingardium Leviosa!« Die Runespoor erhob sich ärgerlich zischend in die Luft und Sirius ließ sie in aller Seelenruhe in seine Truhe schweben. James knallte den Deckel zu und hängte den Verschluss wieder ein.

»Schnell, wir müssen ihn hoch in den Krankenflügel bringen!« Remus kniete neben Hagrid und fühlte seinen Puls.

»Zu dritt!«, meinte James, der zu ihnen trat. Alle drei richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf den großen Wildhüter und sagten: »Mobilcorpus!«

Der übergroße Mann erhob sich aufrecht in die Luft, so dass die Jungs ihn durch die Tür schweben lassen konnten.

»Peter, nimm Fang mit!«, befahl James noch, ehe sie alle die Hütte verließen.

Sie beeilten sich mit einem winselnden Fang im Schlepptau, ins Schloss zurückzukommen. Alle Schüler, die eben vom Abendessen kamen, blickten sie völlig verständnislos an, als sie Hagrid die Marmortreppe hinaufmanövrierten.

Eben als sie oben angelangten, trat Dumbledore aus einem Klassenzimmer heraus. Einen Augenblick lang blieb er stocksteif stehen, dann eilte er sofort auf sie zu. »Was ist mit ihm passiert!«, fragte er besorgt.

»Eine Runespoor hat ihn gebissen«, antwortete Remus.

Dumbledore stutzte, fragte aber nicht weiter nach. Er bewegte seinen Zauberstab und ließ Hagrid nun selbst weiterschweben. »Geht in mein Büro! Ich werde gleich bei euch sein«, befahl er, bevor er mit Hagrid weitereilte, Fang brav hinter ihm her.

* * *

»Es scheint ernster zu sein, als wir dachten«, meinte Remus, als sie schon eine geschlagene halbe Stunde auf den Schulleiter in dessen Büro warteten.

»Wie giftig ist so eine Runespoor eigentlich?«, fragte Peter nun leise, während er zu Boden starrte.

»Weiß ich nicht, ich hab den Artikel über das Vieh nur mal überflogen. Ich weiß nur, dass man dran sterben kann, aber mehr weiß ich nicht«, zuckte Remus angespannt die Schultern.

»Und… wenn er nun schon tot ist?«, fragte James heiser.

»Ist er nicht!« Sirius fuhr auf, um seinen Freund wütend anzufunkeln.

Der Gedanke daran, dass sie an Hagrids Tod schuld waren, war mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Hagrid durfte nicht sterben! Er durfte das einfach nicht! Außerdem war Dumbledore bei ihm, der würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um Hagrid zu retten…

Sirius griff unwillkürlich nach dem Amulett an seinem Hals, das plötzlich eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn auszustrahlen schien.

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und Dumbledore schritt langsam herein. Er streichelte kurz über Fawkes' Kopf, dann ließ er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder und blickte die Jungs ernst an.

»Wir können Hagrid nicht mit den Methoden heilen, die wir bisher haben, aber er lebt. Noch lebt er, wir haben ihn in eine Zeitblase eingeschlossen, damit das Gift sich nicht weiter in seinem Blut verbreiten kann. Wir müssen uns jetzt mit allen Kräften um ein Heilmittel bemühen«, erklärte er auf die ungestellten Fragen der Jungs.

Diese nickten nur.

»Aber ihr müsst mir jetzt erzählen, wie es überhaupt so weit kommen konnte. Woher kam die Runespoor? Und wo ist sie jetzt?«, hakte Dumbledore ernst nach. Sirius und James tauschten einen schnellen Blick, dann begann Sirius: »Hagrid hat sie von irgendwem geschenkt bekommen. Er weiß noch nicht mal seinen Namen oder wollte ihn uns nicht sagen. Er hat die Runespoor in einer Truhe eingesperrt, die Peter durch ein Missgeschick aufgeklappt hat. Und Hagrid wollte das Vieh wieder einfangen und dabei hat es ihn gebissen.«

»Wir haben es wieder in die Truhe gesperrt«, fügte James hinzu.

Dumbledore nickte ernst. »Dann werde ich Professor Kesselbrand schicken, um die Runespoor zu holen. Ihr habt euch in dieser Situation gut verhalten, Jungs. Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor«, belohnte der Schulleiter sie.

»Hat Hagrid überhaupt eine Chance, das zu überleben?«, fragte Remus plötzlich leise.

»Ja, die hat er, wenn wir sehr schnell handeln. Ich werde mich in nächster Zeit intensiv darum kümmern. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir ihn heilen können. Macht euch keine Sorgen mehr«, versicherte Dumbledore ruhig.

Die Jungs nickten und standen auf, um das Büro zu verlassen. Doch vorher rief Dumbledore Sirius noch einmal zurück: »Du wirst verstehen, dass ich mich nun um Hagrids Genesung kümmern muss, nicht wahr? Der Drudenfußzauber muss wohl eine Weile warten.«

»Klar, Sir«, erwiderte Sirius, dem der Drudenfußzauber im Augenblick reichlich egal war.

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu, bevor auch Sirius das Büro verließ.

Unten angekommen waren Remus und James schon in eine hitzige Diskussion verstrickt. »Wenn ihr es ihm erzählt hättet, dann würde er jetzt zumindest nach diesem mysteriösen Auror suchen!«, argumentierte Remus aufgebracht.

»Hagrid hat uns das im Vertrauen erzählt und das missbraucht man nicht einmal, wenn er in einer Zeitblase im Koma liegt!«, schnauzte James zurück.

»Ich denke, dass sich dieses Verschwiegenheitsversprechen aufhebt, wenn es um den Verursacher dieser Misere geht, oder!«

»Versprochen ist versprochen oder wie würdest du es finden, wenn wir herumposaunen würden, dass du…«

»James!«, fuhr Sirius schnell dazwischen.

Remus sah sich ziemlich erschrocken um, doch James senkte den Blick. »Sorry, Remus, is mit mir durchgegangen. Tut mir echt leid«, murmelte er reuend.

»Schon okay, das nimmt uns alle ein bisschen mit«, meinte Remus.

»Vielleicht sollten wir lieber in unseren Schlafsaal gehen und uns ausschlafen«, schlug Sirius vor.

»Au ja, ich bin hundemüde«, stimmte Peter ihm zu.

Doch Sirius konnte wie so oft in letzter Zeit nicht einschlafen. Ihm ging die Runespoor einfach nicht aus dem Kopf und Hagrid, dessen ohnmächtiger Körper von Dumbledore fortgebracht wurde. Und die Worte des Schulleiters: » Noch lebt er…«

Das klang, als wäre es wirklich ernst!

»Wir können Hagrid nicht mit den Methoden heilen, die wir bisher haben…« Wenn nicht einmal Dumbledore weiterwusste… Der fahle Schein des Amuletts strahlte wie üblich seine magische Atmosphäre um sich herum aus. Sirius strich über die skurrilen Schriftzüge, deren Bedeutung er so gerne herausfinden würde. Ein _antikes Schmuckstück_…

Der Junge wusste nicht, warum, doch es war, als ob das Amulett ihn leitete, hinunter zu den Kerkern. Zu dem bereits bekannten Porträtraum.

»Ich wusste, du würdest wiederkommen«, strahlte der weise, alte Zauberer, der als einziger der Gemälde noch wach war, fast so, als hätte er ihn bereits erwartet. Doch als er Sirius' mitgenommenen und zugleich erschöpften Ausdruck sah, fügte er an: »Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?«

Sirius kniete sich vor das Gemälde, während er das matt leuchtende Amulett noch immer in der einen Hand fest umschlossen hielt. »Ihr wisst so viel«, begann der Junge. »Aber wisst Ihr auch, was aus Hagrid wird? Er ist unser Wildhüter und Freund und…«

Der Zauberer schüttelte traurig den Kopf. »Selbst der beste Wahrsager vermag derartige Dinge nicht vorherzusehen. Manchmal muss man einfach vertrauen. Sei es auf jemanden, in dessen Macht es steht, einen anderen zu retten, sei es einfach nur auf das Glück oder aber auf die eigene Kraft.«

Sirius wusste nicht so ganz, was er mit diesen Worten anfangen sollte. So begnügte er sich damit, tief zu seufzen.

»Aber ich spüre, dass dieser Schulleiter ein mächtiger Mann ist«, fuhr das Porträt fort. »Er wird es sicher schaffen, euren Freund zu retten.«

Sirius wunderte sich, woher der Zauberer überhaupt wusste, dass Hagrid in Gefahr war, eigentlich hatte er gar nichts Genaueres erzählt…

Und dennoch fühlte Sirius sich besser, auf seltsame Art erleichterter, als er sich aus dem Gemälderaum und durch das Schloss zurück in seinen Schlafsaal schlich.

In ihrer Sorge um Hagrid vergaßen sie ganz, für den Duellierwettbewerb zu üben. Doch für Sirius' und James' Imperius-Fluch-Training nahmen sich die beiden Jungen weiterhin die Nächte frei.

Sirius empfand das als gute Ablenkung und er freute sich jedes Mal, wenn James auf seinen Befehl hin im Geheimgang auf- und abhüpfte.

Auch James war es mittlerweile gelungen, seinem Freund kleinere Dinge zu befehlen.

Sirius, der das sorglose Glücksgefühl schon kannte, schlug seinerseits Räder in ihrem Versteck hinter ihrem Spiegel – etwas, von dem er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er es überhaupt konnte.

So konnten die beiden bald beginnen, ihren Geist nicht mehr ganz so bereitwillig dem Fluch zur Verfügung zu stellen, wie am Anfang. Das erschwerte es für den Angreifer enorm, sein Gegenüber etwas ausführen zu lassen, weshalb sie lieber daran weiterübten, den jeweils anderen gänzlich seinem Befehl zu unterwerfen, wenn der Geist dafür offen war.

Dennoch kamen sie nur schwerlich voran und so stapfte Sirius eines Nachts mürrisch neben James her zu ihrem Turm zurück. Es kam ihm vor, als wären sie diese Nacht keinen Schritt weitergekommen. Wenn es jemand wie Bellatrix schaffte, dann sollte es ihm ja wohl auch gelingen!

»Mach dir nichts draus«, versuchte James seinen Freund aufzubauen. »Bis du deinen Drudenfußzauber drauf hast, kann ich den Imperius bestimmt schon so gut, dass wir ausprobieren können, ob dein Schutzschild ihn abblockt.«

Sirius brummte als Antwort nur vor sich hin, während er um die nächste Ecke bog… und in der Dunkelheit gegen jemanden prallte.

Er wollte schon sein Amulett aus dem Umhang holen, um zu sehen, wen er da erwischt hatte, als ihm einfiel, dass er den Anhänger sicherheitshalber lieber niemandem zeigen sollte. Außerdem flüsterten in dem Augenblick bereits zwei Stimmen »Lumos!«

Die eine Stimme gehörte zu James – die andere unglücklicherweise zu McGonagall, wie sich herausstellte.

»Was machen Sie denn nachts auf den Gängen?«, wollte James erstaunt wissen, während Sirius ebenso überrumpelt fragte: »Warum sind Sie ohne Licht unterwegs?«

Sie selbst hatten natürlich nicht mit ihren Zauberstäben geleuchtet, um nicht entdeckt zu werden, aber die Schreckschraube hatte durchaus die Erlaubnis, nachts durch die Gänge zu streifen, wenn ihr danach war.

»Als eure Hauslehrerin sollte es eigentlich ich sein, die euch Fragen stellt«, erwiderte McGonagall schroff, deren Dutt unordentlich frisiert war und deren Brille ihr schief auf der Nase hing.

Hastig rückte sie ihre Brille zurecht und fuhr schnell fort: »Aber ich will ja mal nicht so sein, begebt euch umgehend in euren Gemeinschaftsraum und ich kann darüber hinwegsehen.«

Sirius und James wechselten einen ungläubigen Blick. Noch nie hatte die Schreckschraube sie so einfach davon kommen lassen! Besonders nicht, wenn sie nachts – noch dazu ohne anständige Ausrede – auf den Korridoren unterwegs waren…

In dem Moment wurde Sirius von James am Umhang gepackt und somit aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

»Wie großzügig. Wir werden auch ganz sicher unseren nächsten Aufsatz für Verwandlung mit mehr Mühe bearbeiten…«, schleimte James, wobei er Sirius langsam mit sich von McGonagall wegzog.

Die Lehrerin sah ihnen einen Augenblick lang nach, als ob sie doch noch überlegte, ihnen Strafarbeit zu verpassen, doch dann machte sie sich ebenfalls in die Gegenrichtung auf.

»Sag mal, was geht denn mit der ab!«, wollte Sirius wissen, kaum war er sich sicher, dass die Schreckschraube ihn nicht mehr hören konnte.

James zuckte planlos mit den Schultern. »Weiß nicht. Aber sei froh, so lange es anhält!«

»Ob es wegen dieser Sache mit Hagrid ist?«, vermutete Sirius, der immer noch nicht darüber hinwegkam, dass sie einer Strafarbeit entgangen waren, obwohl sie von McGonagall persönlich erwischt worden waren. »Vielleicht war sie ja gerade bei ihm im Krankenflügel gewesen…«

»Schon möglich«, gestand James, den das Thema weitaus weniger zu interessieren schien. »Aber wenn die morgen auch noch so durch den Wind ist, merkt sie vielleicht nicht, dass ich den Großteil meines Aufsatzes von Remus abgeschrieben habe!«

* * *

Am nächsten Tag war die Schreckschraube im Unterricht jedoch leider wieder wie umgewandelt. Nun ja, eigentlich eher wie immer. Beim Austeilen der Aufsätze warf sie James einen besonders strengen Blick zu.

»Es ist mir fraglich, warum Sie in der Praxis immer so gut sind, wenn Sie doch bei Ihren Aufsätzen derart schlampen.«

Immerhin war es nur eine indirekte Anspielung darauf, dass James von Remus abgeschrieben hatte. Sirius seufzte derweil innerlich auf vor Erleichterung, dass er sich von James lediglich die Anregungen geholt, aber dennoch vieles umformuliert hatte. An seinem Aufsatz hatte die Schreckschraube jedenfalls nichts auszusetzen.

»Ich wette, die ist immer noch sauer, weil sie uns gestern Nacht hat laufen lassen«, flüsterte Sirius seinem Freund zu.

»Heute ist sie jedenfalls wieder ganz die Alte«, stellte dieser verbittert fest.

Zu Sirius' Linken stöhnte Remus auf. »Ihr habt euch erwischen lassen!«

»Na ja, das war auch ein ganz fieser Trick!«, bekräftigte Sirius schnell. »Sie hat sich im Dunkeln an uns rangepirscht!«

»Aber keine Angst, wir haben keine Strafarbeit«, fügte James grinsend hinzu.

»Potter! Black!« McGonagall funkelte die beiden mit kompromisslos zusammengekniffenen Lippen an. »Dass Sie auch jedes Mal meinen Unterricht stören müssen! Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und das nächste Mal gibt es Strafarbeit!«

»Ganz die Alte«, wiederholte Sirius leise, bevor er sich gelangweilt dem Unterricht widmete.

* * *

Abends saß Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte ins Feuer. Es war schon spät, die einzigen, die noch da waren, waren er, James, Remus und Peter.

James spielte mit Peter Zaubererschach, bei dem er natürlich immer gewann und Remus kraulte Charles hinter den Ohren, während er in einem Runenbuch las.

»Ich glaube, ich werde nächstes Jahr Alte Runen belegen. Das Fach scheint sehr interessant zu sein«, meinte er plötzlich.

Sirius zog unwillkürlich das Amulett unter seinem Umhang hervor und musterte die Schrift darauf.

»Ha!«, rief James nun triumphierend, als eine seiner Figuren Peters Dame zerschmetterte, »Und Schach matt!«

»Ich mag dieses Spiel nicht!«, stellte Peter fast beleidigt fest.

»Du magst nur das Verlieren nicht. – Deshalb spiele ich nur Spiele, bei denen ich immer gewinne. Schach, Quidditch…«, zählte James grinsend auf.

»Du solltest so was spielen wie ›Wer zerstört als erster den Zaubertränke-Kerker?‹ oder ›Wer erschrickt am ehesten vor Kissen?‹«, mischte sich nun auch Sirius mit ein.

James lachte auf, während Remus ihm nur einen missbilligenden Blick zuschickte. Anschließend stand er seufzend auf.

»Nun, ich muss gehen, Freunde.«

Er nickte zum Fenster, von dem aus man die Peitschende Weide erkennen konnte.

»Manchmal beneide ich dich richtiggehend, dass du einmal im Monat einfach aus diesem Mist aussteigst«, meinte James.

Remus warf ihm einen dunklen Blick zu und erwiderte trocken: »Sag mir das noch mal, wenn ich am Sonntag völlig zerkratzt, zerbissen und zerzaust wiederkomme.«

»Wer wird zerbissen?«, ein Erstklässler, den Sirius natürlich noch nie gesehen hatte, kam sich die Augen reibend die Treppe herunter.

»He, Babys haben hier nachts nichts zu suchen!«, empörte er sich deshalb gleich.

»Ich muss aufs Klo«, erklärte der Kleine müde.

»Dann verschwinde!«, brummte James ihn ebenso abweisend an.

»Kann nicht einer von euch mitkommen? Ich hab Angst im Dunkeln«, bat der Kleine nun.

»Normalerweise würden wir Peter mitschicken, aber ihr verlauft euch ja nur beide«, meinte James, doch Remus fiel ein: »Ich kann ihn mitnehmen. Muss sowieso in die Richtung. Also, bis demnächst, Leute.« Remus nickte ihnen noch einmal zu, dann verzog er sich mit dem Erstklässler im Schlepptau nach draußen.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich James wieder seinem Schachspiel zu, das er sorgsam zusammenräumte. Im nächsten Moment schallte es von den Schlafsälen herunter: »Alarm!«

Erschrocken sprangen Sirius und James auf, doch es war nur der ÜV, der heruntergestürmt kam. Er war gerade dabei, sich seinen Umhang zuzuknöpfen und steckte sich gleichzeitig seine Vertrauensschülernadel an. »Der Alarm wurde ausgelöst! Wo ist er hin? Wo ist er?«, fragte er völlig verwirrt.

»Der Geburtstagskalender?«, hakte Sirius nach und auch James prustete bei der Erinnerung los.

»Nein, der Erstklässler!«, entgegnete der ÜV, als wäre es selbstverständlich.

»Der ist auf dem Klo. Remus hat ihn hingebracht«, erklärte James perplex.

Daniel Lewis seufzte stolz: »Wenigstens einer, den ich mit meinem bescheidenen Tun als Vertrauensschüler beeindrucken und anleiten konnte.«

»Was für ein Alarm, Lewis?«, hakte Sirius nun naserümpfend nach.

»Oh, eine Erfindung von mir! Ich habe einen Spruch auf die Tür zum Erstklässlerschlafsaal gelegt, dass neben meinem Bett ein helles Glöckchen bimmelt, wenn nachts ein Schüler den Schlafsaal verlässt. Und sie funktioniert prächtig! Übrigens bist du es, der mich auf die Idee gebracht hat, nachdem du letztes Jahr so oft schlafgewandelt bist… Also, wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich werde eurem Freund und meinem Erstklässler entgegengehen, damit sie auch wohlbehalten zurückfinden.« Stolz auf sich selbst und sehr zufrieden mit seinem Zauberspruch hastete der ÜV aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sirius und James wechselten einen verständnislosen Blick. »Mann, irgendwann legt der die kleinen Kinder an die Kette«, schüttelte James ungläubig den Kopf.

»Zum Glück hatte er diese Erfindung noch nicht letztes Jahr!«, seufzte Sirius erleichtert auf. »Stell dir vor, der wäre jedes Mal auf der Matte gestanden, wenn wir nachts das Schloss erkunden wollten!«

»Äh… Kumpel«, meinte James plötzlich und starrte auf das Porträtloch.

»Was denn?«, hakte Sirius interessiert nach.

»Wenn wir nicht schleunigst ins Bett gehen, dann begegnen wir dem noch einmal!«, eröffnete James seinen Freunden. Sie mussten nicht einmal einen Blick wechseln, um gleichzeitig aufzuspringen und die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinaufzurennen.

* * *

»Das wird mir langsam lästig…«, meinte Sirius, als sie Samstagabend in der Bibliothek saßen und, tausend Bücher vor sich gestapelt, diese nach der Methode zu durchsuchen, wie man ein Animagus wurde. James warf ihm nur einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

»Ihr schon wieder!«, Madam Pince hatte sie eben erst auf einem ihrer Rundgänge entdeckt.

Sirius zog schnell den Kopf ein und James duckte sich hinter einen Bücherstapel.

»Was wollen Sie denn mit diesen Büchern? Die können Zweitklässler aber wirklich noch nicht gebrauchen!« Die Bibliothekarin musterte misstrauisch einige Titel.

Anscheinend kam sie plötzlich zu dem Schluss, dass die drei etwas Verbotenes damit anstellen könnten, denn sie raffte einige Bücher auf, um sie wieder einzuordnen.

»Heee! Die haben wir in mühsamer Kleinarbeit zusammengesucht!«, fuhr James wütend auf.

»Aber ehe Sie sich damit noch selbst zugrunde richten… oder den Zaubertränkekerker…« Sie warf Peter einen bohrenden Blick zu, der halb unter dem Tisch versank.

»Das ist eine freie Bibliothek! Und wenn Professor Dumbledore erfährt, dass Sie uns unsere Studien nicht machen lassen…«, begann Sirius nun.

»Wollen Sie mir etwa drohen!«, fauchte Madame Pince mit funkelnden Augen.

Sirius und James wechselten einen schnellen Blick, dann straffte auch James die Schultern. »Ja.«

Die Augen der Bibliothekarin schienen Funken zu sprühen. »Falsche Antwort!«

Damit raffte sie noch mehr Bücher auf, um sie wegzubringen, doch da traten Lydia und Nancy in ihren Gang.

»Oh, ihr habt uns die Bücher rausgesucht! Ihr seid solche Engel!«, begann Nancy breit lächelnd, welche die Situation wohl sofort erfasst hatte.

»Sonst hätten wir unsere Aufsätze heute nicht mehr geschafft!«, nickte Lydia erleichtert.

Madam Pince stutzte und musterte erst die Mädchen und dann wieder die Jungs.

»Oh, Madam Pince, kommen Sie, wir nehmen Ihnen die Bücher ab!«, wandte sich Nancy der Bibliothekarin zu.

»Die sind doch sicher schwer!« Auch Lydia nahm ein paar Bücher aus ihren Armen.

»Jungs, helft ihr uns, die mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu bringen? Allein schaffen wir die wohl nicht!«, fuhr Lydia freundlich fort.

»Klar!« Sirius sprang ohne weiter nachzudenken auf.

Kaum hatten sie die Bibliothek verlassen, begann Peter: »Puh, das war knapp!«

»Danke, Mädels!«, meinte auch James.

»Oh, kein Problem!«, grinste Nancy. »Der haben wir auch noch so einiges heimzuzahlen, nicht, Lyd?«

»Blöde Pute, die. – Aber sagt mal, was wollt ihr mit Büchern über höhere Verwandlung?«, fragte ihre Freundin nun, welche die Titel der Bücher musterte.

»Nur so interessehalber…«, winkte Sirius schnell ab.

»Ach so… Äh, seid ihr böse, wenn wir für euch nicht den ganzen Weg die Packesel spielen? Wir haben in fünf Minuten ein Date mit Gabriel und Jonathan«, erklärte Nancy, die auf die Uhr sah.

»Wer ist das denn?«, rümpfte Sirius die Nase.

Lyd und Nancy begannen zu kichern. »Gabriel ist Schulsprecher«, erklärte Nancy verliebt.

»Und Jonathan sein bester Freund«, grinste Lyd. Damit luden die Mädchen ihre Bücher auf James' und Sirius' Stapel ab und verschwanden im nächsten Korridor.

Sirius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er würde Mädchen nie verstehen!

»Mädchen – ich werde sie nie verstehen«, schüttelte James im selben Augenblick den Kopf.

* * *

Das restliche Wochenende verbrachten sie damit, jemanden zu suchen, der den Aufsatz für Brewpot hatte und sie abschreiben ließ. Am Ende fanden sie keinen einzigen, so dass sie sich Sonntagabend wirklich noch dazu herablassen mussten, sich einige Bücher von Pernilla und deren bester Freundin Stephanie zu leihen und daraus ein paar Artikel zusammenzufassen.

»Wie ich Zaubertränke hasse!«, knirschte James nach einer Weile. »Eigentlich könnten wir jetzt irgendwo im Schloss rumlaufen und Slytherins erschrecken oder den Blutigen Baron ärgern oder Geheimgänge finden!«

»Sag das nicht mir! Ich weiß, wie toll das Leben ohne Brewpot wäre! – Mann, Peter, kannst du nicht mal _ihn_ in die Luft sprengen?«, vorwurfsvoll sah Sirius ihren Freund an, der eifrig etwas auf sein Pergament kritzelte.

»Nö, muss erst hier fertig werden«, antwortete der, ohne richtig zuzuhören.

James lachte leise und warf seine Feder weg. »Ich hab keine Lust mehr. Ich warte, bis Remus wieder da ist und hole mir dann Anregungen von ihm«, beschloss er.

Im nächsten Moment öffnete sich das Porträtloch und Remus kam herein. Er stützte sich auf einen Gehstock und sah wieder mal furchtbar zerkratzt aus. Im Gemeinschaftsraum kehrte plötzlich Stille ein, als auch ein paar andere ihn bemerkten und fassungslos anstarrten.

»Guten Abend«, sagte er freundlich und humpelte zu seinen Freunden in ihre Stammecke.

»Mann, du siehst vielleicht aus!«, stellte Sirius offen fest.

Auch Peter schauderte bei Remus' Anblick.

»Danke sehr. Darauf habe ich mich gleich gefreut, als ich wieder meine normale Gestalt angenommen habe. Darauf, dass meine Freunde mir sagen, wie beschissen ich aussehe!«, flüsterte Remus.

»Okay, tut uns leid, Themenwechsel!«, meinte James nun schnell und Remus wirkte fast dankbar, bis er fortfuhr: »Du musst unseren Zaubertränkeaufsatz schreiben. Der muss bis morgen fertig sein!«

»Wieso habt ihr nicht früher damit angefangen?«, fragte Remus tadelnd, womit er sich James' halbvolle Pergamentrolle heranzog.

»Wer macht schon Hausaufgaben am Wochenende?«, entrüstete sich Sirius laut.

»Ich«, meinte Peter kleinlaut.

»Oh Mann, war ja klar!«, seufzte Sirius genervt.

»Aber was habt ihr für ein Problem? Das Themengebiet ist weit gefächert und ergiebig…«, meinte Remus, der James seinen Aufsatz zurückgab.

»Sag mal ein Beispiel, das ich noch nicht hab«, bat James schreibbereit.

Remus verdrehte die Augen. »Ich hol meine eigenen Sachen von oben und dann mach ich mit, okay?« Er wollte sich erheben, doch Sirius hielt ihn zurück.

»Wir machen das für dich! Du musst dich körperlich schonen, damit du deine grauen Zellen stärker beanspruchen kannst«, versicherte er. »James, hol Remus' Sachen!«

Irritiert blickte James seinen besten Freund an, dann wandte er sich Peter zu: »Peter, schaff Remus' Sachen runter!«

Peter stand auf und trampelte in den Schlafsaal hinauf. Remus konnte sich eines Grinsens nicht erwehren.

* * *

»Schlecht. Schlecht. Noch schlechter. Eine Schande!« Brewpot teilte in der übernächsten Zaubertränkestunde die Aufsätze wieder aus.

Der letzte ging natürlich an Sirius, der wütend auffuhr.

»Wieso ist meiner der schlechteste? Ich hab den auch nur…« _Von Remus abgeschrieben_, wollte er eigentlich sagen, doch im letzten Moment trat James ihm unter dem Tisch auf den Fuß.

Sirius zuckte zusammen und warf seinem besten Kumpel einen dankbaren Blick zu.

»Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Setzen, sonst bekommen Sie auch noch eine Strafarbeit obendrauf«, knurrte Brewpot, der noch immer schlechter Laune war.

»Wahrscheinlich vermisst er nur seinen dreckigen Kerker«, murmelte James seinem besten Freund zur Beruhigung zu, als dieser sich wieder setzte.

»Oh ja, welch eine Schande für ihn, hier im unwürdigen Tageslicht zu unterrichten«, knurrte Sirius verstimmt.

»Wohl eher eine Schande für das Tageslicht…«, grinste James.

»Halten Sie endlich die Klappe. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor«, raunzte Brewpot nun zu ihnen nach hinten. Sirius holte tief Luft, um nicht irgendetwas Unüberlegtes zu tun.

»Lass ihn auf den Tisch hüpfen, wenn es dir dann besser geht«, raunte James, musste sich aber mühsam das Lachen bei der Vorstellung verbeißen.

Remus, der das natürlich mitgehört hatte, warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. »Darüber scherzt man nicht!«, zischte er ungehalten.

»Es reicht. Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und…«, begann Brewpot wütend ob der anhaltenden Störung, doch eben als er Strafarbeiten austeilen wollte, öffnete sich die Klappe zum Wahrsageturm und eine Lehrerin mit Hochsteckfrisur lächelte herein.

»Hallo! Darf ich kurz stören, Jaspar?«, fragte sie, als sie gänzlichst durch die Klappe hereinkletterte und sie hinter sich wieder schloss.

Sie blickte kurz in die Klasse und schenkte Sirius und James ein dünnes Lächeln.

»Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich hier während eurer Stunde meinen Unterricht für die nächste Stunde vorbereiten kann. Ich brauche unbedingt die Kristallkugeln, muss sie vorher aber noch polieren…«, erklärte Professor Upperstick freundlich.

Brewpot sah sie zwar nicht sehr begeistert an, doch er nickte trotzdem.

»Keine Angst, ich werde den Meister der Zaubertränke und seine kleinen, wissbegierigen Schüler nicht stören. Und dazu brauche ich nicht erst meine Kugel zu befragen!«, Sie zwinkerte ihrem Kollegen und den Schülern zu, um sich daraufhin in eine Ecke zu verziehen, wo sie aus einem Regal ihre Kristallkugeln auslud.

»Weiter im Text«, brummte Brewpot nun. »Heute Seite 34. Fangen Sie an.« Damit wandte er sich dem niedrigen Pult zu und ließ sich dahinter nieder, um ein dickes Buch aufzuschlagen.

Sirius und James sahen sich perplex an. Da hatte Brewpot doch glatt ihre Strafarbeiten vergessen! Dankbar warfen sie Professor Upperstick einen Blick zu, den diese grinsend erwiderte.

* * *

»Ich finde, wir sollten ab nächstem Jahr Wahrsagen belegen, Freunde«, meinte Remus, als sie auf dem Weg zum Verteidigungsklassenzimmer waren.

Entsetzt sahen James und Sirius ihn an. »Wie kommst du denn auf die Schnapsidee?«, hakte Sirius ungläubig nach.

»Na ja, erstens scheint es sehr interessant zu sein, wenn man eine fähige Lehrkraft hat, was ich von Professor Upperstick behaupte, und zweitens hat sie uns, beziehungsweise euch schon sehr oft aus der Patsche geholfen. Oder was war das eben?«, argumentierte der Junge.

»Sie wird vorbeigelaufen sein und Brewpot gehört haben!«, meinte Sirius sofort. Er weigerte sich irgendwie noch immer, an Wahrsagen zu glauben.

»Das glaube ich nicht. Weil…«, begann Remus schon wieder, doch nun wurden die vier zurückgerufen.

»Wenn man vom Teufel spricht«, raunte Sirius, als er Uppersticks Stimme erkannte.

Lächelnd eilte sie den Jungs nach. »Wenn ich Ihre Unterhaltung kurz unterbrechen darf, aber ich hätte eine Bitte!«, meinte sie freundlich.

Plötzlich fuhren die Jungs herum, weil hinter ihnen ein riesiger Lärm ausbrach.

Im nächsten Augenblick rannte ein kreischendes Hufflepuff-Mädchen, das Sirius als Catherine Jorkins erkannte (er hätte sie nicht erkannt, hätte er mit diesem Freak letztes Jahr nicht eine Strafarbeit gehabt), durch den kreuzenden Korridor, während Peeves sie wie eine Hyäne gackernd mit Knallfröschen bewarf.

Hinter ihm her spurtete Daniel Lewis, der unablässig schrie, dass es verboten sei, mit Knallfröschen im Schulhaus herumzuwerfen.

Irritiert sahen die vier Freunde ihnen nach, bis Professor Upperstick sich wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit verschaffte: »Also, meine Bitte noch mal.« Sie wandten sich wieder der Lehrerin zu.

»Nachdem ich Sie ja vor einer durchaus sehr unangenehmen Strafarbeit bewahrt habe, wollte ich euch als kleine Gegenleistung bitten, mir am Wochenende dabei zu helfen, den Wahrsageturm zu entstauben. Die Kristallkugeln sind verschmiert, der Tee aus den Teetassen schmeckt nach Staub… es muss etwas getan werden. Und nachdem ich in Haushaltszaubern eine Niete bin, Minerva sich mit Professor Dumbledore nach London begibt, um im St. Mungos Nachforschungen über eine Heilmethode für Hagrid anzustellen, und Professor Flitwick…«, erklärte sie lang, doch Remus unterbrach sie: »Wir helfen Ihnen gerne, Professor Upperstick.«

»Tun wir?«, hakte Sirius verständnislos bei ihm nach.

»Ja, das tun wir wirklich!«, gab Remus eindringlich zurück.

»Sehr schön. Dann treffen wir uns am Samstag um dreizehn Uhr, ja? Vielen Dank und bis dann! – Oh, und halten Sie sich von Professor Brewpot fern«, riet sie noch.

»Wieso? Haben Sie was Schlimmes vorausgesehen?«, fragte Peter erschrocken nach.

»Nein.« Die Lehrerin drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um. »Aber er hat immer noch sehr schlechte Laune.« Sie lächelte und verschwand wieder im Eingang ihres Turms.

Kopfschüttelnd gingen die Jungs weiter. »Die Frau ist so fertig«, stellte Sirius fest.

»Ja, die hätten wir mit Aveimperatore in ein Zimmer stecken müssen, dann wäre er nach zwei Stunden verrückt gewesen!«, stimmte James ihm zu.

»Ich finde sie sehr interessant«, erwiderte Remus.

Sirius winkte nur ab, als sie das Verteidigungszimmer betraten. Kaum trat er allerdings als letzter hindurch, kam ihm auch schon eine Staubwolke entgegen. Hustend schob er sich in den Qualm hinein, während Remus schon einen Zauber sprach, der einen Wind heraufbeschwor, um die Staubwolke durchs Fenster schweben zu lassen.

»P…Professor Highking?«, stotterte Peter, als er den Lehrer erkannte.

James drehte sich schnurstracks zur Wand und presste sich die Hände auf den Mund, um nicht laut loszulachen. Sirius dagegen wagte noch einen Schritt zum Pult hin, wobei er Aveimperatore ungläubig musterte. Der Lehrer hatte sich doch tatsächlich mit den Händen an ein Teleskop geklebt.

»Was soll ein Teleskop im Verteidigungszimmer?«, fragte Sirius als erstes. James neben ihm japste schon bedrohlich.

»I…i…ich wollte… ähm… eigentlich… die Stunde fällt heute aus!« Highking machte den Eindruck, als wollte er das Weinen anfangen.

»Sir, was hat denn eben so gestaubt?«, hakte Remus nun hilfsbereit nach.

»M…mein Zauberstab. Ich wollte eigentlich… nun ja, ich wollte dieses Teleskop zum Laufen bringen…«, erklärte Highking jetzt völlig am Ende.

Sirius rümpfte die Nase. »Wozu das denn?«

»Das hat doch nichts mit Verteidigung zu tun, oder?«, hakte Remus nach.

James war inzwischen an der Wand heruntergesunken, weil seine Beine vor Lachen so zitterten.

»Verteidigung? Oh ja, Verteidigung…« Highking wollte sich verwirrt mit der Hand durch die zerzausten Haare streichen, doch seine Hände klebten ja am Teleskop fest. Bei genauerem Hinsehen stellte Sirius fest, dass sie nicht daran klebten, sondern mit ihm verwachsen waren! Entsetzt starrte er den Lehrer an.

»Sir, sollen wir Sie in den Krankenflügel bringen?« Remus deutete auf seine Hände.

»Ja, ja, ich unterrichte Verteidigung? Oh ja, ich dachte, ich gebe heute Verwandlung… sehr seltsam… und ich wollte euch doch eigentlich zeigen, wie man Dinge dazu bringt, einem zu folgen, sobald man sie braucht… oh je…« Highkings Augen wurden glasig.

»Sir, kommen Sie mit! – Sirius, James, Peter, helft mir mal…« Remus nahm das Teleskop und Sirius und Peter schoben Highking vorsichtig vor sich her, sodass sie den Lehrer samt Teleskop transportieren konnten.

»Der Unterricht fällt aus! Ich glaub's nicht!«, japste James hinter ihnen, der ihnen vor Lachen weinend folgte.

* * *

Sirius beugte sich unwillig über seinen Verteidigungsaufsatz. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust, seinen Samstag nun für diesen Mist zu opfern! Wieso musste auch dieser Jefferson Highking vertreten? Sein Unterricht war bis jetzt der schlimmste in Sirius' ganzem Leben gewesen.

Klar hatte Piler ihnen letztes Jahr Hausaufgaben aufgegeben, aber dafür war sein Unterricht cool gewesen.

Highkings Unterricht war zwar dämlich, aber er verlangte dafür auch nie Aufsätze. Die Stunden von diesem Jefferson allerdings waren ungefähr so langweilig wie Binns' Unterricht in Geschichte der Zauberei, aber er gab außerdem noch Tonnen an Hausaufgaben auf!

Das hier war schon der dritte Aufsatz dieser Woche, von denen er drei gleichzeitig über das Wochenende schreiben musste!

Er warf einen Blick neben sich, wo die selbstschreibende Feder einen Aufsatz vorkritzelte, den James und Peter schon nach frühzeitiger Anmeldung abschreiben wollten. Dummerweise musste er heute auch noch zwei weitere Aufsätze schreiben! Am besten meldete er sich krank, bis Highking wieder auf den Beinen war…

»Jungs, wir müssen los!«

Sirius schreckte aus seinen dunklen Gedanken, als Remus ihm gegenüber aufstand.

»Wohin?«, grummelte er schlecht gelaunt. Obwohl, wieso regte er sich über diese Unterbrechung auf? Aber eigentlich wollte er doch nur unterbrochen werden! Unterbrechungen bedeuteten Ablenkung und nach denen lechzte Sirius inzwischen. Er würde jetzt alles tun, wenn er nur von diesem Aufsatz wegkam!

»Okay, ich geh mit!«, verbesserte er sich deshalb schnell.

Remus sah ihn seltsam an und meinte: »Du musst mitgehen. Wir helfen doch jetzt Professor Upperstick, erinnerst du dich?«

Sirius' frisch erwachter Tatendrang sackte innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen in sich zusammen. Okay, _darauf_ hatte er jetzt natürlich überhaupt keine Lust. Niemand wollte Kugeln und Tassen polieren. Absolut niemand!

»Besser als dieser Mist hier!« Ebenso genervt wie er selbst warf James seine Feder weg und rollte sein Pergament unachtsam zusammen.

»Kommt schon, sonst sind wir zu spät!«, drängte Remus schon wieder.

»Ich werde nie mit diesem Aufsatz fertig!«, seufzte Peter, als sie aus dem Porträtloch kletterten.

»Ja, wird Zeit, dass Highking wieder ansprechbar wird!«, knurrte auch James.

»Es reicht, wenn er wieder von seinem blöden Teleskop freikommt und Jeff ablösen kann. Ansprechbar war Aveimperatore doch noch nie«, entgegnete Sirius trocken.

»Stimmt«, kicherte James hämisch.

Nun hatten sie den Wahrsageturm erreicht und die Eingangsklappe öffnete sich von allein. Eine Leiter wurde heruntergelassen, über welche die Jungs hinaufkletterten.

»Da sind Sie ja, pünktlich auf die Minute!«, grinste Professor Upperstick ihnen entgegen. Um sie herum lagen schon unzählige Tücher und Tassen und Kristallkugeln verteilt auf dem Boden.

»Wow«, meinte nun endlich auch Remus, der anscheinend das Ausmaß der vor ihnen liegenden Arbeit erst jetzt erfasste.

»Ja, nicht wahr? Ich bin sehr stolz auf meine Sammlung. – Oh, könnten Sie bitte zuerst an diesem Spiegel dort vorbei gehen?«, bat sie nun, wobei sie auf einen großen, ovalen Spiegel an der Wand deutete.

»Wozu?«, hakte James naserümpfend nach.

»Um böse Geister oder so was fernzuhalten«, erklärte Sirius, der sich an seinen letzten Besuch bei Upperstick erinnerte, mit einem vielsagenden Blick, als er an dem Spiegel vorüberging.

Schnell strich er sich durch das Haar, damit eine Strähne ihm wieder in die Augen fiel. Nachdem auch seine Freunde ihre bösen Geister abgeschreckt hatten, verteilte die Professorin ihre Staubtücher. Es gab eines für die feuchte Vorreinigung, dann eines, das die Tassen und Kugeln wieder voller Magie auflud, und ein letztes zum Trockenwischen.

Peter hatte die Aufgabe, die Tassen wieder vorsichtig in die Regale zu stellen, die ihm aber nach der dritten kaputten Tasse aberkannt wurde, so dass er die Scheiben putzen durfte. Sie verbrachten den gesamten Nachmittag im Turmzimmer, bis die Sonne schon die Wipfel des Verbotenen Waldes berührte.

Seufzend stellte Sirius die letzte Kugel ins Regal und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er schwor sich, dass dies das erste und letzte Mal Tassenputzen auf Muggelart gewesen war.

»Und nun zu dem, was ihr als Gegenleistung erwartet«, lächelte Upperstick, die an ihrem Pult Aufsätze korrigierte. Befremdet sahen sich James und Sirius an, doch Remus lächelte ebenso. »Eine Frage habt ihr frei«, gewährte sie den Jungs gnädig.

Peter flüsterte gut vernehmlich zu Remus: »Hat sie das vorausgesehen?«

»Nein, Mr Pettigrew. Aber warum sonst sollte Ihr Freund mir sofort zugestimmt haben, hier einen Nachmittag lang zu arbeiten?«, erklärte die Professorin amüsiert.

»Gewitzt«, raunte Sirius James zu.

»Nicht dumm die Frau«, gab der leise zurück.

»Jungs, kann ich das mit der Frage erledigen?«, bat Remus nun.

»Klar, du hast ja auch einfach für uns zugesagt«, knirschte Sirius. James dagegen nickte nur.

»Gut.« Remus nahm auf einem Stuhl vor dem Pult Platz. »Wird man für Hagrid ein Heilmittel finden?«

Aufstöhnend schüttelten Sirius und James die Köpfe. Jetzt hatte ihr Freund ihre Belohnung für so eine unwichtige Sache verpulvert! Sie hätten fragen können, wer die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft nächstes Jahr gewinnen würden und dann mit Kingston wetten können oder… Doch Sirius wurde durch ein wissendes Lächeln der Lehrerin aus seinen verärgerten Gedanken gerissen.

»Es spielen viele Faktoren in diese einfache Frage, Remus, das muss dir klar sein. Deshalb ist sie auch besonders schwer zu beantworten. Und ich fürchte, dass ich das nicht kann. Aber eines kann ich euch sagen: Hagrid wird nicht sterben. Weder dieses noch nächstes Jahr. Ich hoffe, das reicht euch«, erklärte sie ruhig.

»Okay, das beruhigt uns zumindest ein wenig. Vielen Dank, Professor. Auf Wiedersehen!« Remus lächelte und schob seine Freunde vor sich her zur Leiter.

»Na, das war jetzt ja auch die Kunst! Das hätte ich dir auch sagen können!«, regte sich Sirius unten auf, als sie auf dem Rückweg in den Gryffindor-Turm waren.

»Natürlich stirbt Hagrid nicht, solange er in dieser Blase ist. Er könnte noch 100 Jahre in dem Ding liegen, ohne zu sterben. Gescheit veralbert hat sie uns da!«, fluchte James ebenfalls.

Remus jedoch schien eine Spur beruhigt.

»Toll, einen Nachmittag schuften für gar nichts!« Fast wütend blaffte James der fetten Dame das Passwort entgegen und stieß sie daraufhin auf.

»Das musst du aber wieder gutmachen!«, bedingte Sirius, dem eine Idee kam.

»Was denn?«, fragte Remus in Gedanken nach.

»Du lässt uns deinen Aufsatz abschreiben!«, grinste James.

»Wenn's weiter nichts ist. Ich hab ihn heute Morgen schon fertig geschrieben.« Remus wühlte in seiner Schultasche nach dem Pergament.

»Wieso erfahren wir das erst jetzt?« Verständnislos blickte Sirius seinen Freund an, der nur wissend grinste.

_tbc..._


	11. Die Vorrunde

**Das Erbe Merlins**

* * *

**Elftes Kapitel**

**Die Vorrunde**

* * *

Sirius war wieder im Grimmauldplatz. Er wollte weder gesehen, noch gehört werden, weshalb er so leise wie möglich die Treppen nach oben schlich, um sein rettendes Zimmer zu erreichen.

Doch kaum war er am Ende der Treppe angelangt, wurde er von Pherkard Black entdeckt, der seinen Sohn mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen ansah.

Ohne Vorwarnung belegte der erwachsene Zauberer den wehrlosen Jungen mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch.

Sirius hatte noch nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab herausholen, geschweige denn ihn einsetzen können – was ihm ohnehin nicht viel gebracht hätte, da es keinen Zauberspruch gab, der ihn vor dieser Tortur hätte bewahren können. – Und den Drudenfußzauber beherrschte er noch nicht.

So traf der mächtige Fluch ihn völlig unerwartet. Sirius krümmte sich wie immer auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen, doch er wusste, dass sein Vater nie den Fluch von ihm nahm, ehe er vor Qual schrie.

Dennoch versuchte er jedes Mal der Pein standzuhalten, um seinem Vater nicht die Genugtuung zu gönnen, ihn besiegt zu haben. In stiller Pein krümmte sich Sirius am Boden, ohne dass sich auch nur ein Laut seinen Lippen entrang, wobei er sich so lange auf die Unterlippe biss, bis diese ganz taub wurde und er sein Blut über das Kinn rinnen spürte.

Doch von dem Schmerz, den der Cruciatus-Fluch auslöste, konnte ihn auch das nicht ablenken und so konnte er auch dieses Mal nicht länger standhalten. Sein Wille war in dem Moment gebrochen, da er glaubte, vom Schmerz, der seinen ganzen Körper erfüllte, verrückt zu werden.

Sirius sah das hämische Grinsen seines Vaters über sich, der genau zu wissen schien, wann es so weit war, doch auch das konnte den Jungen nicht davon abhalten, laut loszuschreien.

Er schrie sich die Kehle aus dem Leib, aber Pherkard nahm den Fluch noch immer nicht von dem gepeinigten Jungen.

»Sirius, wach auf!« Jemand rüttelte ihn in der Ferne, packte ihn grob an der Schulter.

Sirius konnte sich nicht erklären, wer es war, was derjenige hier im Grimmauldplatz zu suchen hatte, noch warum Pherkard ihn nicht wegschickte, wo er doch gerade bei seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung war.

Der Junge konnte nicht sehen und auch nichts anderes spüren als die Folgen des Cruciatus-Fluchs, der noch immer auf ihm lag, und so schrie er weiter, wälzte sich in zuckenden Bewegungen von einer Seite auf die andere. Nicht einmal die Ohrfeige spürte er richtig.

»Wach auf – bitte!«

Ein flehender, fast schon verzweifelter Unterton lag in der fremden Stimme. – Oder war sie gar nicht fremd? Sie hörte sich seltsam vertraut an… Sie hörte sich fast an nach…

»James?«

Sirius kam allmählich wieder zu Sinnen und realisierte erst jetzt, dass er gar nicht im Grimmauldplatz, sondern in seinem Himmelbett im Schlafsaal lag.

Fünf Gestalten standen, teilweise sehr ratlos, um sein Bett herum und sahen ihn besorgt bis verunsichert an.

Schweißgebadet und zitternd setzte Sirius sich auf und versuchte, seinen Atem zu regulieren. Es war ihm fast, als ob noch immer all seine Glieder unter dem Fluch stünden, denn es gelang ihm nur mühsam, sie zu kontrollieren.

»Geht's dir gut?« Remus, der recht bleich wirkte, reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser, während James ihn noch immer entgeistert ansah.

Es schien beinahe, als hätte James selbst den Alptraum gehabt, da er ebenso wie Sirius leicht zitterte, weshalb konnte Sirius allerdings nicht sagen.

Sirius warf einen schnellen Blick zu Timothy, dessen Anwesenheit ihn störte, und meinte dann, wobei er seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu verleihen suchte: »Klar. Alles perfekt.«, womit er einen großen Schluck des erfrischend kühlen Wassers nahm.

Nicht, dass er über seinen Alptraum hätte reden wollen, aber wenn, dann ganz sicher nicht, solange Timothy in der Nähe war.

James starrte noch immer ins Leere, ohne etwas zu sagen, doch Remus schien verstanden zu haben, denn er schlug vor: »Ähm… vielleicht solltest du vor dem Weiterschlafen noch mal… auf die Toilette gehen. Wenn man sich erst mal die Füße vertreten hat, kann man… ähm… besser wieder… einschlafen.«

Sirius hatte nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört. Noch viel zu sehr war er in seinem Traum gefangen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er hier in Sicherheit war, dass er hier bei James und Remus und Peter war und dass es nichts weiter als ein blöder Traum gewesen war.

Doch so kurz, nachdem er in die Realität zurückgeholt worden war, waren die Gefühle aus dem Alptraum noch viel zu deutlich spürbar; hier, wo alles im Halbdunkeln lag und seine Sinne noch nicht ganz wach waren, konnte er den Traum nicht so einfach abschütteln wie die verklebte Haarsträhne, die er sich eben aus dem Gesicht strich.

»Ich begleite dich. Was ist mit dir James?«, fuhr Remus fort, als niemand auf seinen Vorschlag einging.

James schien aus tiefen Gedanken aufzuschrecken, denn er blickte seinen Freund einen Moment lang verwundert an, ehe er schnell erwiderte: »Oh… äh… ja, klar!«

Sirius hatte also keine andere Wahl mehr. Er konnte sich nur noch dagegen durchsetzen, dass Timothy und Davey ihn auch noch begleiteten. Peter blieb mit den beiden im Schlafsaal zurück, um den Eindruck zu erwecken, als würden die drei wirklich ohne besondere Hintergedanken nur schnell auf die Toilette gehen.

»Geht's euch beiden gut?«, wollte Remus wissen, wobei er abwechselnd die zwei bleichen Jungen musterte, kaum hatten sie die Schlafsaaltür hinter sich geschlossen.

»Frag ihn!«, entgegnete James energisch und wies aufgebracht auf seinen besten Freund. »Er schreit im Schlafsaal herum, als ob sein Leben davon ab…«

»Hab ich's mir doch gedacht, dass der Lärm aus dem Zweitklass-Schlafsaal kam!«

Lewis! James vergaß ganz irritiert, was auch immer er gerade seinen Freunden hatte vorhalten wollen, und musterte den ÜV mit zusammengezogenen Brauen. Sirius wusste, was in ihm vorging: Lewis hatte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt!

»Was ist denn passiert? Zum Glück hab ich so einen leichten Schlaf, sonst hätte ich das nie bis zu unserem Schlafsaal gehört! – Ich sollte bei euch wirklich auch mal einen Alarm anbringen. Gerade bei euch, wo ihr doch so zu Gefahren neigt…«

»Lewis, halt mal die Luft an«, unterbrach Sirius den Vertrauensschüler, welcher in einem Fort durchgeredet hatte. »James ist aus dem Bett gefallen und da –«

»_Ich_ bin aus dem Bett gefallen?«, wiederholte James aufgebracht und ungläubig zugleich, der offenbar noch immer nicht über den Schock hinweg war. »Wenn, dann bist hier _du_ aus dem Bett gefallen, werter Freund!«

Sirius seufzte und vollendete dann seinen angefangenen Satz, ohne James zu beachten: »– hat er eben aufgeschrieen. Die Betten sind aber auch hoch… Muss ganz schön wehgetan haben, stell ich mir vor, was James?«

»Ja, das stell ich mir auch vor, aber _du_ müsstest das doch immer noch am besten wissen, schließlich warst du es doch, der ›aus dem Bett gefallen‹ ist!«

»_Ich_ bin aus dem Bett gefallen«, fiel Remus in dem Augenblick in das Gekabbel der beiden ein.

Alle drei wandten sich erstaunt dem dunkelblonden Jungen zu.

»_Du_!«, hakten Sirius und James gleichzeitig nach.

Lewis beobachtete währenddessen die drei Jungen nur mit gerunzelter Stirn und hob bereits wieder an, etwas zu sagen, da kam Sirius ihm zuvor: »Eigentlich ist Peter aus dem Bett gefallen und wir wollten nur unsere Ruhe finden. Also, wenn du ihn trösten willst, du weißt ja, wo unser Schlafsaal ist.«

Damit packte er seine beiden Freunde an den Armen und zog sie weiter die Treppe hinunter.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum hatten sie den ÜV tatsächlich abgehängt, was ihnen zeigte, dass er Sirius' Ratschlag wohl angenommen haben musste und nun Peter und den anderen auf die Nerven ging.

»Also, du wolltest uns gerade erzählen, wie es dir geht«, nahm Sirius das Gespräch an James gewandt wieder auf, womit er sich in seinem Lieblingssessel niederließ.

»Falsch!«, erwiderte James sogleich hitzig. »_Du_ wolltest uns gerade erzählen, wie es _dir _geht!«, korrigierte er.

»Wollte Remus vielleicht erzählen, wie es ihm geht?«, schlug Sirius in Anlehnung an ihr Gespräch mit Lewis grinsend vor.

James verdrehte nur die Augen, doch Remus begann zu Sirius' großer Verwunderung: »Also, ich erinnere mich nur noch, dass ich von den Alten Runen geträumt habe. Das lässt mich vermutlich nicht los, dass wir immer noch nicht herausgefunden haben, was die Zeichen auf dem Amulett zu bedeuten haben…«

Während Remus' Worte suchte Sirius unwillkürlich in seinem Umhang mit der Hand nach seinem Anhänger und drückte ihn fest an sich.

»…Und dann bin ich ganz abrupt aufgewacht von dem Schrei. James stand schon an deinem Bett und hat versucht, dich zu wecken – eine ganze Zeit lang übrigens erfolglos. Ich war natürlich besorgt um dich…«

Remus brach ab und sah anschließend erwartungsvoll in die Runde. Als niemand etwas sagte, fuhr er fort: »Okay, James, du bist dran.«

»Keine Ahnung mehr, was ich geträumt hab… Irgendwas vom Quidditch, glaub ich… Und dann hör ich dich, das ganze Schloss zusammenschreien… Ich dachte, du wirst gerade gemeuchelt oder so was… Ich spring natürlich auf und will dich wecken, aber du schreist weiter, reagierst noch nicht einmal auf meine deftige Ohrfeige – und glaub mir, ich war wirklich nicht zimperlich!«

Jetzt wo James es erwähnte, fühlte Sirius tatsächlich eine etwas heiße Wange, obwohl er das vorher gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Der Alptraum und der damit verbundene Cruciatus-Fluch schienen langsam ferner und so konnte er wieder seine wirklichen Gefühle spüren.

»Ich hab mindestens zwei Minuten gebraucht, um dich wach zu kriegen. Kein schönes Gefühl, kann ich dir sagen, wenn dein bester Freund mit Höllenschmerzen vor dir liegt und du weißt nicht, was du machen sollst, um ihn wach zu kriegen!«

James stieß einen tiefen Atemzug aus.

»Ich hab schon an den Eiswasserspruch gedacht, aber mein Zauberstab lag so weit weg… und dann bist du ja zum Glück endlich aufgewacht.«

Er sah nun Sirius erwartungsvoll an.

Dieser fasste sich ein Herz und erzählte seinen Freunden von seinem Traum.

Als er geendet hatte, herrschte einen Moment lang völlige Stille. Remus, der zwar sehr wohl wusste, wie es bei Sirius daheim abging, aber dem Sirius bisher nichts Genaueres darüber erzählt hatte, war noch blasser geworden.

»Der Cruciatus-Fluch?«, wiederholte er ungläubig. »Sirius, du musst zu Dumbledore gehen. Wenn der wüsste…«

Irgendwo hatte Sirius das schon ein Mal gehört, doch er musste den Vorschlag erst gar nicht abschmettern, da James das für ihn übernahm: »Wir nehmen an, er weiß es schon längst. Deswegen das ganze Zeug mit dem Drudenfußzauber und so.«

Remus wollte etwas entgegnen, doch in dem Augenblick kamen Schritte die Treppen zum Jungen-Schlafsaal herunter und Daniel Lewis erschien abermals, reichlich verärgert vor ihnen.

»Ab, ab, ins Bett, aber sofort!«, befahl der ÜV, womit er Sirius und James hart an der Schulter packte, um sie mit sich zu ziehen.

Remus erhob sich seinerseits seufzend und folgte ihnen widerstandslos, während der Sechstklässler schon fortfuhr: »Ihr wollt mich wohl zum Narren halten, oder was! Peter hat gar nicht geweint, sondern mich nur irgendwie mit Alpträumen zugequatscht…«

Lewis warf Sirius einen mitleidigen Blick zu, welchen dieser geflissentlich ignorierte. Der Vertrauensschüler begleitete sie noch bis in ihren Schlafsaal, sodass ihr Gespräch abrupt abgebrochen wurde und ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb, als in ihre Betten zurückzuklettern und einzuschlafen.

* * *

Sirius hatte die restliche Nacht kaum ein Auge zugetan, aus Angst, im Schlaf wieder in den Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren zu müssen, weshalb er am Montagmorgen schon mit überaus mieser Laune erwachte.

Das besserte sich nicht, als er zusammen mit seinen Freunden beim Frühstück saß, da sich Daniel Lewis einmal mehr seinen Weg durch eine Schar schnatternder Erstklässler zu ihnen bahnte.

Die Weise, auf die er grinste, gefiel Sirius ganz und gar nicht. Er versuchte, den Blick auf seinen Teller zu senken, der mit Eiern und Schinken beladen war, doch da setzte sich der ÜV schon neben ihn und fing breit grinsend an: »Keine Sorge, ich habe alles bereits geklärt!«

»Du hast _was_ genau geklärt, Lewis?«, knirschte James zwischen den Zähnen hervor, welcher ebenso wenig begeistert über die Anwesenheit des Sechstklässlers schien wie Sirius.

»Na, die Probleme von gestern Nacht«, grinste der ÜV selbstgefällig. »Ich habe den Schulleiter kontaktiert. Wie es aussieht, will der Direktor sich persönlich um die Sache kümmern. Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass du dich gegen Abend in seinem Büro einfinden sollst.«

Das Grinsen gefror auf Lewis' Gesicht, als er sah, wie wenig Anklang seine Mühen bei Sirius fanden. Dieser sah ihn nur mit einer hochgezogenen Braue verächtlich an, während James genervt aufseufzend den Kopf schüttelte, als wolle er sagen, dass bei Lewis bereits alles zu spät war.

Der Schultag zog sich schleppend in die Länge. Sirius beschloss, dass der Montag gleich nach dem Donnerstag sein absoluter Hasstag der Woche war. Eine Art innere Unruhe hatte ihn erfasst, die er weder erklären noch abstellen konnte. Vielleicht lag diese seltsame Ungeduld daran, dass der Schultag so lange ohne Aussicht auf Besserung war.

Das einzig interessante Fach war Verteidigung, da es heute weder von Highking noch von Jefferson unterrichtet wurde, sondern wieder einmal von Luke, der sie weiterhin Duellieren lehrte. Da der Oktober angebrochen war, blieb ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit; die erste Vorrunde würde bereits in der nächsten Woche stattfinden.

Gegen Ende der letzten Stunde – Zaubereigeschichte – hatte Sirius das Gefühl, es nicht länger auszuhalten. Alle zwei Minuten sah er auf seine Uhr, nur um festzustellen, dass die Stunde noch viel zu lange dauerte. Mit James hatte er die Zeit bereits in der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit Besenabschießen und ›Brewpots Kerker explodiert‹ totgeschlagen.

Und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, woher die Ungeduld rührte. Sein Amulett machte es ihm klar, das ganz ruhig und unschuldig an seinem Hals hing und mit dem magischen Licht seine Brust wärmte. Er musste den alten Zauberer sprechen!

Warum wusste er selber nicht, vielleicht wollte er ihm von seinem Traum erzählen. Vielleicht wollte er sich auch einfach nur vergewissern, dass er noch immer da war, in dem Porträtraum in seinem Gemälde.

James hielt ihn für verrückt, als er ihm nach dem Unterricht eröffnete, wo er hinging – und weshalb, doch schließlich begleiteten seine Freunde ihn.

»Das Amulett sagt dir, dass du die Gemälde besuchen sollst?«, hakte Remus nach, der versuchte, mit Sirius Schritt zu halten.

»Nein, das Amulett sagt mir, dass ich _das _Gemälde besuchen soll«, korrigierte Sirius seinen Freund beim Laufen.

»Wir haben immer noch nicht herausgefunden, was diese Uralt-Runen zu bedeuten haben. Vielleicht irritiert dich das. Mich lassen die auch nicht in Ruhe«, meinte Remus grübelnd. »Vielleicht sollten wir einfach mal zu Professor Lingus gehen. Der muss so etwas doch wissen!«

»Vergiss es! Sobald sich Lehrer da einmischen, kommt am Ende noch der wahre Besitzer des Amuletts und verlangt es zurück!«, mischte sich auch James mit ein, womit er Sirius seinen Widerspruch abnahm. »Und dann kriegen wir gewaltigen Ärger.«

»Wir?«, wiederholte Peter ängstlich, der eigentlich mit der ganzen Angelegenheit reichlich wenig zu tun hatte.

Remus zuckte unterdessen nur die Schultern. »Wenn ihr meint. Aber ohne Hilfe kommen wir da nicht weiter.«

»Wir könnten Kingston noch mal in die Bibliothek schicken. Das Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung müsste ja jetzt langsam wieder zurück sein«, schlug James gerade vor, als sie den zerstörten Kerkerraum betraten – oder vielmehr betreten wollten.

Anscheinend hatte jemand – Sirius vermutete stark, ein Auror – wieder einen Schutzzauber auf den Türrahmen gelegt, um Unbefugte fernzuhalten. Sirius rannte gegen die unsichtbare Mauer und prallte zurück. Verärgert rieb er sich die Nase.

»Zurücktreten«, ordnete James an, wobei er seine Ärmel hochkrempelte und seinen Zauberstab zückte. »Alohomora!«

Nichts tat sich.

Remus schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und verkniff sich ein Lachen. Dann holte er ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang, schob James zur Seite und meinte: »Alohomora perlucente pariete!«

Man hörte ein leises Knacken, als ob eine Tür sich öffnete, und Sirius schubste Peter vor, um seine eigene Nase im Falle des Falles zu schützen. Doch Peter konnte ungehindert eintreten, sodass auch die anderen folgten.

Bedauerlicherweise war das Gemälde des alten Zauberers gar nicht da; es war, als ob Sirius eine dunkle Vorahnung gehabt hätte. Laut einer kleinen pummeligen Hexe hatten ein paar Auroren es am Vormittag abgeholt, würden es aber innerhalb der nächsten Tage wieder zurückbringen.

»So eine Gemeinheit! Was erlauben die sich eigentlich! Jetzt untersuchen die auch noch Gegenstände auf Flüche…«, regte Sirius sich lauthals auf.

»Verdammt!«, stellte Remus fest.

»Das kannst du laut sagen«, grummelte Sirius schlecht gelaunt, doch Remus riss ihn bereits mit sich unter den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes.

»Das mein ich nicht!«, raunte er. »Pringle kommt!«

Auch die anderen beiden hatten sich unter den Tisch gekauert, sodass sie alle vier aneinandergequetscht lauschten. Tatsächlich hörte auch Sirius nun die schlurfenden Schritte des Hausmeisters im Kerkerraum.

»Kommt raus, ihr Rumtreiber! Ich weiß, dass ihr hier seid!«, rief Pringle vergnügt. »Sobald die Zaubertür durchbrochen wird, geht in meinem Büro ein Alarm los…« Der Hausmeister hörte sich sehr zufrieden mit sich an.

Da die Mauer zwischen dem Kerker und dem Gemälderaum an manchen Stellen unterbrochen war, konnten die Jungen nicht lange ungesehen bleiben, weshalb sie schließlich vorsichtig unter dem Tisch hervor robbten. Im selben Moment betrat Pringle den Porträtraum und wandte sich glücklicherweise sofort an die pummelige Hexe, was es den Freunden ermöglichte, schnell in den Kerkerraum zu huschen.

»Nein, ich habe keine Schüler gesehen«, hörte Sirius die Hexe gerade unschuldig antworten, als sie durch den Kerker hasteten.

Remus hatte Peter an der Hand genommen, damit dieser mit ihnen mithalten konnte, und seltsamerweise hielt Sirius James' Hand, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob James seine ergriffen hatte oder umgedreht.

Gerade hatten sie die Tür erreicht, da schrie Pringle hinter ihnen auf: »Stehen bleiben, ihr Unruhestifter, ihr!«

Offensichtlich hatte er sie gesehen. Sirius überlegte einen Moment lang, ob er wirklich stehen bleiben und die Strafarbeit kassieren sollte, doch zum Glück hatte er immer noch James' Hand, die ihn einfach mitriss, während James selbst zu rennen begann.

Auch Remus und Peter liefen so schnell sie konnten los, ohne daran zu denken, dem Befehl des Hausmeisters nachzukommen. Sie rannten die Treppen hoch in die Eingangshalle, bis sie mit Luke zusammenprallten, der wohl gerade auf dem Weg zum Abendessen in die Große Halle war und der sie nun verwirrt ansah. Keuchend rappelte Sirius sich auf.

Bevor er noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, war auch schon Pringle herangeeilt und kreischte triumphierend: »Hab ich euch!«

James, der als erster seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, fragte ruhig mit seiner Unschuldsmiene: »Uns? Wieso! Wir haben uns die ganze Zeit mit dem Herrn Auror unterhalten. Stimmt's nicht, Mr McSarade?«

»Ja, absolut«, bestätigte dieser sofort grinsend.

Pringle schien alles andere als überzeugt, schon allein, weil Peter noch immer schwer atmete, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl als mit einem überaus bösen Blick auf die Jungen abzuziehen.

»Danke, Luke!«, meinte Sirius.

»Kein Problem«, winkte der Auror ab. »Warum war er denn hinter euch her?«

»Ach, nichts Besonderes«, erwiderte James. »Wir waren nur im Porträtraum, sonst nichts.«

»Warum habt ihr denn das eine Porträt rausgeräumt?«, erkundigte sich Sirius sogleich.

»Es besteht Verdacht, dass eines der Gemälde mit einem Fluch belegt ist, da sie alle so viele Jahre hindurch vom Rest des Schlosses isoliert waren«, klärte Luke die Jungs auf. »Aber was interessiert ihr euch eigentlich für das Porträt?«

»Sirius hat einen Fimmel damit«, erklärte Remus schlicht.

»Aha.« Luke schien nicht ganz zufrieden mit der Antwort, sagte allerdings nichts mehr, da sie gerade zusammen die Große Halle pünktlich zum Abendessen betraten.

Gegen Ende des Essens erhob sich Dumbledore am Lehrertisch.

»Es hat sich jemand bei mir beschwert, dass die Schüler zwischen den Stunden zu lange auf den Gängen herumtrödeln und unter anderem Zauberei anwenden«, verkündete der Schulleiter.

Sofort ging unter den Schülern das Getuschel los. Sirius hörte Bemerkungen wie: »Das waren bestimmt diese Auroren!« und Kingston rief quer über den Gryffindor-Tisch: »Zehn Sickel, dass es der Hausmeister war!«

Als sich die Schüler wieder beruhigt hatten, fuhr Dumbledore fort: »Wenn ich euch also bitten dürfte, euch etwas… zügiger in eure nächste Stunde zu begeben.« Der Direktor hatte in einem amüsierten Tonfall gesprochen, als ob er selbst nicht allzu viel von der Anklage hielt, und ließ sich nun wieder nieder.

»Ich glaub eher, dass es Jefferson war«, wandte sich James an seine Freunde, als die Gespräche in der ganzen Großen Halle wieder aufgenommen wurden. »Der regt sich doch andauernd über alles Mögliche auf.«

* * *

Sirius begab sich keine halbe Stunde später mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend zu Dumbledores Büro. Musste sich der ÜV auch immer überall einmischen! Konnte er sich nicht damit begnügen, die diesjährigen Erstklässler fertig zu machen!

Was er Dumbledore wohl gesagt hatte – und was Dumbledore jetzt mit ihm bereden wollte? Vielleicht sollte er mal wieder einen _Trank der Lebenden Toten_ vor dem Schlafengehen einnehmen…

Sirius atmete noch ein Mal tief ein, ehe er an die Tür zu dem Büro des Schulleiters klopfte.

»Ah, hallo Sirius«, begann dieser sogleich lächelnd, doch dann setzte er eine ernste Miene auf. »Was Hagrid betrifft, so gibt es leider noch keine Veränderungen. Allerdings können wir zurzeit nicht viel tun. Ein paar sehr anerkannte Heiler haben sich auf die Suche nach einigen seltenen Zutaten gemacht, die für ein Heilmittel unabdingbar sind.«

Sirius fragte sich, warum Dumbledore ihm das alles erzählte und ob es in entferntester Weise etwas mit seinem Alptraum zu tun hatte, weshalb Lewis den Direktor ja eigentlich angesprochen hatte.

Da fuhr Dumbledore schon fort: »Somit habe ich jedoch, wie bedauerlich das alles auch sein mag, wieder etwas mehr Zeit, um den Drudenfußzauber fortzusetzen.«

…_Um mich gegen meine Familie zu wappnen!_, vollendete Sirius in Gedanken den Satz, sprach ihn aber nicht laut aus, sondern nickte stattdessen nur leicht.

* * *

Nach der Drudenfußzauber-Stunde mit Dumbledore war Sirius am nächsten Morgen dementsprechend ausgepowert, sodass er die unwichtigen Schulstunden durchschlief und erst bei einer Durchsage von Professor Flitwick aufwachte, die durch alle Gänge und Klassenzimmer schallte:

»Wir wollten noch einmal betonen, dass es allen Schülern verboten ist, den magisch abgesperrten Kerker zu betreten. Ich wiederhole: Kein Betreten des Kerkers oder dessen Nebenräumen!«

Die vier Freunde sahen sich kurz schmunzelnd an, da die Durchsage klar auf sie abzielte.

Natürlich hielt diese Mahnung Sirius nicht davon ab, sich weiterhin in den Porträtraum zu schleichen, bis Mitte der Woche endlich das Gemälde des alten Zauberers wieder ordnungsgemäß an der Wand hing, mit dem er sich in aller Ruhe über seine Träume und deren Bedeutung unterhalten konnte.

Überhaupt erkannte Sirius, dass sich der Zauberer mit vielen magischen Sachverhalten sehr gut auskannte und weise Ratschläge erteilen konnte, wenn Sirius nur wissen würde, was er immer damit meinte…

Abgesehen von seinen unerlaubten Besuchen im Porträtraum übte Sirius zusammen mit seinen Freunden auch für die Vorrunde des Duellierwettbewerbs, die am kommenden Wochenende bevorstand, und mit James lernte er fleißig am Imperius-Fluch weiter, den er mit seinem Drudenfußzauber immer noch nicht ganz abwehren konnte.

Außerdem hatten sie Intensiv-Übungsstunden bei Luke, der fest entschlossen schien, seine Schüler in den Sieg zu führen. So verging die Woche wie im Flug und nur allzu bald fanden sie sich am Sonnabend in der Großen Halle ein, wo die Vorrunde – keiner wusste so genau wie – stattfinden sollte.

Jefferson stand mit übellauniger Miene vor dem Lehrertisch, den Schülern zugewandt, ein magisches Megafon in der linken Hand.

»Nachdem Sie nun alle da sind, bringen wir die Vorrunde schnell hinter uns«, begann der Auror, wobei er seinen Blick bedrohlich über die Schülerschar schweifen ließ. »Die Regeln sind einfach: Keine schweren Verletzungen oder Schlimmeres, der Bessere gewinnt.«

Damit wollte Jefferson schon gehen, als Luke ihm das Megafon aus der Hand riss und mit viel begeisterterer Stimme fortfuhr: »Die Vorrunde entscheidet zunächst klassen- und häuserintern, welche Schüler sich für die nächste Runde qualifizieren. Welcher Schüler gegen wen antritt, wurde von uns bereits nach dem Alphabet eingeteilt. Es wird bei jedem Duellpaar ein parteiloser Schiedsrichter – das sind wir –«

Er deutete auf die Auroren, die teils amüsiert, teils genervt vor den Schülern standen und Lukes Rede lauschten.

»– anwesend sein und dafür sorgen, dass nichts passiert, sowie den Sieger bestimmen. Wir werden nun die Namen aufrufen und jedes Paar folgt ohne Widerstand dem ihm zugewiesenen Auror. Danke.«

Luke verbeugte sich und machte McGonagall Platz, die eine lange Pergamentrolle vor sich hielt und zu lesen begann: »Zweitklässler: Gryffindor: Mr Black, Sirius gegen Miss Callux, Eileen. Miss Evans, Lily gegen Mr Gudgeon, Davey. Mr Lupin, Remus gegen Miss Parnew, Pernilla…«

Mehr bekam Sirius schon gar nicht mit, da Ralph ihn und Eileen abholte, um sie aus der Großen Halle zu führen.

Eileen sah Sirius verstohlen von der Seite an, der das nicht weiter beachtete. Er war sich des Sieges ohnehin schon sicher.

»Wo genau gehen wir hin, Ralph?«, wollte Sirius wissen, der bei sich dachte, dass er sich die Übungsstunden hätte sparen können, als sie mitten in der Eingangshalle stehen blieben.

»Wir sollen uns selber einen Raum suchen. Ein Klassenzimmer oder so was…« Der Auror sah sich suchend um. »Aber bevor wir durch das halbe Schloss rennen, gehen wir doch lieber gleich in die Kerker, die sind näher!«

Sirius sah Ralph mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. »Hast du die Durchsage nicht gehört? Wir dürfen da gar nicht mehr rein«, meinte er erstaunt, während Ralph stur auf die Kerker zusteuerte.

»Na und? Mach mir ja nicht weis, dass ihr euch immer daran haltet!« Ralph zwinkerte ihm kurz zu.

Eileen schien unterdessen entsetzt, sagte jedoch nichts. Auch sie schien sich über den Sieger des Duells bewusst.

»Also, passt nur auf, dass ihr nichts zum Einsturz bringt, dann krieg ich nämlich gewaltige Schwierigkeiten. – Aber keine Angst, mittlerweile ist dieser Raum hier wirklich sicher!«, fügte Ralph auf Eileens bestürzten Blick hinzu.

»Na dann, es ist so ziemlich alles, was ihr an Sprüchen bisher könnt, erlaubt«, erklärte Ralph noch einmal die hoch komplizierten Regeln. »Zum Glück bin ich bei den Zweitklässlern eingeteilt worden. Die Schiedsrichter der Siebtklässler sind nun wirklich nicht zu beneiden…«

Sowohl Sirius als auch Eileen sahen den Auror erwartungsvoll an, der die beiden Schüler nur seinerseits mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete. »Na los, fangt schon an!«

Sirius wartete immer noch auf ein ›Auf die Plätze, fertig, los‹ oder ein ›drei… zwei… eins‹ von Ralph, weshalb er erst merkte, dass Eileen schon einen Zauberspruch gesprochen hatte, als ihm wie von unsichtbarer Hand sein Zauberstab entrissen wurde. Zu spät wurde ihm bewusst, dass von Ralph kein endgültiges Startzeichen mehr kommen würde…

_Verdammt, das wäre die Blamage schlechthin, von Eileen schon in der Vorrunde besiegt zu werden!_

Eileen schien mindestens genauso überrascht wie Sirius, als der Zauberstab des Jungen klappernd vor ihren Füßen landete. So überrascht zumindest, dass sie sich nicht gleich danach bückte, sondern perplex zu Ralph sah, der sich an die Mauer gelehnt hatte, um dem Duell zuzusehen.

Sirius spürte sein Amulett unter seinem Umhang schwer um seinen Hals hängen und wusste plötzlich, dass er es versuchen musste. Eileens Überraschung ausnutzend, konzentrierte er sich voll und ganz auf den Aufrufzauber, wobei er seinen Zauberstab, der noch immer vor den Füßen des Mädchens lag, unentwegt anstarrte.

Eileen, die sich wieder ihrem Gegner zuwandte, da Ralph kein Anzeichen machte, das Duell als beendet zu erklären, runzelte kurz angestrengt die Stirn, als überlege sie, mit welchem Fluch sie Sirius besiegen sollte.

In dem Moment, da sie anfing: »Petrificus Totalus!« zu sagen, rührte sich Sirius' Zauberstab plötzlich.

Erst langsam einen halben Zentimeter, so dass es niemandem auffiel. Doch dann schoss er unvermittelt in Sirius' Hand zurück. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war der Junge so verdutzt, dass sein Versuch, den Zauberstab per Willenskraft zu zwingen, zu ihm zurückzukehren, überhaupt gelungen war, dass er gar nicht wahrnahm, wie Eileen schon die Zauberformel sprach.

Doch noch während der Zauber auf ihn zugeflogen kam, reagierte Sirius blitzschnell: »Scutum!«

Eileens Spruch prallte von Sirius' unsichtbarem Schild ab und schoss auf Eileen zurück, die sich geistesgegenwärtig duckte und zusah, wie der Zauber an der nächsten Mauer zerbrach.

Diese Sekunde der Unachtsamkeit nutzte Sirius geschwind aus. Er war sowieso schon viel zu lange mit Eileen in diesem doofen Duell verwickelt. Wenn Ralph ein ordentliches Startzeichen gegeben hätte, dann wären sie nach zwei Sekunden fertig gewesen, da war sich Sirius sicher!

»Stupor!«, rief er daher, da ihm der Spruch angemessen erschien, das Duell zu beenden, und Eileen konnte diesmal nicht mehr ausweichen. Geschockt kippte sie nach hinten um.

Erstmals sah sich Sirius wieder zu dem Auror um, der anerkennend durch die Zähne pfiff. »Okay, ich denke, ich kann dich als Sieger erklären«, meinte Ralph, während er Eileen entschockte.

»Aber sag mal, wie hast du den Zauberstab ohne Zauberstab zurückbekommen?«, wollte er dann neugierig wissen. »Sag ja nicht, dass hier schon in der zweiten Klasse Zauberei ohne Zauberstab gelehrt wird!«

»Keine Ahnung!«, gab Sirius grinsend zu, ehe sie alle drei zurück in die Große Halle gingen, wo sie als eine der ersten ankamen.

Ralph ging der Schreckschraube Sirius' Namen nennen, während sich Sirius selbst am Gryffindor-Tisch niederließ, um auf seine Freunde zu warten.

Als erstes kehrten James und Peter zurück.

»Und?«, wollte Sirius sofort wissen.

»Ich bin weiter«, meinte James wie selbstverständlich, klang dabei jedoch keineswegs erfreut.

»Und du?«, wandte sich Sirius an Peter, ohne dem Unterton in der Stimme seines besten Freundes Beachtung zu schenken.

Doch es war James, der abermals antwortete: »Ich musste gegen ihn kämpfen.«

»Oh!« Sirius nickte verstehend.

Auch er fühlte sich ob seines Sieges alles andere als stolz. Ein Sieg gegen Eileen war fast genauso wenig wert wie ein Sieg gegen Peter. Na ja, vielleicht doch ein wenig mehr, immerhin hatte er nicht gegen Pernilla kämpfen müssen…

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis auch Remus wiederkehrte. Allem Anschein nach hatte er die Ehre gehabt, mit Pernilla zu kämpfen.

»Was hat denn da so lange gedauert?«, neckte James ihn grinsend, dessen Laune sich schlagartig gebessert hatte, als er Remus zusammen mit Pernilla hatte eintreten sehen. »Pernilla ist ja nun wirklich kein so schwieriger Gegner, oder!«

»Ich hätte lieber gegen einen von euch gekämpft als gegen sie«, erwiderte Remus muffelig.

»Geht mir auch so, ich hatte Eileen«, nickte Sirius.

»Sag ja nicht, sie hat dich besiegt!«, feixte James, ohne auf Sirius einzugehen.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, aber ich wollte sie auch nicht sofort fertig machen. Ich wollte ihr ein Triumphgefühl gönnen, aber das war schwieriger als ihr euch vorstellen könnt! Ich dachte mir, bevor ich sie besiege, könnte ich sie mich einmal treffen lassen, also hab ich mich nicht bewegt und keinen Abwehrzauber gesprochen – fragt mich nicht, wie sie dennoch verfehlen konnte!«

Remus seufzte kopfschüttelnd, während Sirius und James sich ansahen, um daraufhin in Lachen auszubrechen.

»Weiß jemand, wer von den anderen weitergekommen ist?«, erkundigte sich Peter nun.

»Ich glaube, Lily hat Davey besiegt und Timothy Stephanie«, erwiderte Remus »Von den anderen Häusern hab ich keine Ahnung.«

Nachdem endlich auch die Siebtklässler fertig waren, verkündete Professor McGonagall die Ergebnisse, indem sie alle Namen aufrief, die es in die nächste Runde geschafft hatten.

Es erstaunte Sirius, dass es Mara, die doch Eileens Zwillingsschwester war, weitergeschafft hatte, ebenso wie Snape, was James nur wieder in schlechte Laune versetzte.

Von den Ravenclaw-Zweitklässlern hatte es unter anderem Anne geschafft, die beim Nennen ihres Namens grinsend in die Runde winkte und auch Sirius kurz schelmisch zuzwinkerte.

Erst bei den Viertklässlern hörte Sirius wieder zu, um zu erfahren, dass Nancy, Lydia und sogar Kingston weitergekommen waren. Schließlich wurde Bellatrix' Name genannt, womit auch Sirius' Laune schlagartig sank.

Schließlich rollte McGonagall ihr Pergament zusammen und überließ das Feld Dumbledore, der verkündete: »Ich hoffe, es hat euch allen genauso viel Spaß gemacht, wie uns Organisatoren…«

Sirius warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Jefferson, der bei Dumbledores Worten nur noch verdrießlicher dreinsah als üblich.

»Die nächste Runde wird erst kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien stattfinden und noch immer klassenstufenintern bleiben, jedoch wird sie häuserübergreifend sein. Ich gratuliere recht herzlich all denjenigen, die es eine Runde weiter geschafft haben, und fordere diejenigen, die ausgeschieden sind, dazu auf, weiterhin fleißig mitzutrainieren, um ihren Klassenkameraden zu helfen.«

* * *

»Wie, du hast den Zauberstab aufgerufen!«, wollte James irritiert wissen, als Sirius ihnen abends in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums von seinem seltsamen Duell mit Eileen berichtete. »Ohne Zauberstab kannst du den Aufrufzauber doch gar nicht ausführen!«

Remus seufzte auf. »Noch nie von Zauberei ohne Zauberstab gehört!«

»Doch, Mr Oberschlau, aber wie will Sirius das denn geschafft haben! – Oder hast du das vorher schon mal gemacht?«, wandte sich James plötzlich alarmiert an Sirius.

»Was denkst du von mir!«, kicherte Sirius bei James' besorgtem Anblick. »So etwas würde ich doch nie ohne dich tun!«

James nickte erleichtert, während Remus leicht die Stirn runzelte. »Seltsam ist es trotzdem«, meinte er. »Du hast keine Ahnung, wie das geht, und machst einfach mal so nebenbei einen Aufrufzauber ganz ohne Zauberstab…«

»Wir sollten das auch gleich noch mitüben, findet ihr nicht?«, schlug Sirius begeistert vor.

Als er von den anderen nur fragende Blicke erntete, beeilte er sich, dazuzufügen: »Wenn wir ohnehin schon für den Wettbewerb trainieren und die… ihr wisst schon…« Er sah sich um und senkte seine Stimme, ehe er fortfuhr: »Unverzeihlichen… dann können wir doch auch gleich Zauberei ohne Zauberstab üben, oder?«

* * *

So verbrachten Sirius und James den Sonntag damit, im Kerkerraum zu trainieren (immerhin würde hier niemand vorbeikommen und sie stören), während Remus und Peter in der Bibliothek alles über die Zauberei ohne Zauberstab nachlasen.

»Vielleicht hatte Remus Recht und wir sollten uns erst etwas über diese Art der Zauberei informieren. Ich krieg's einfach nicht hin!«, meinte James, der seinen Zauberstab schon seit einigen Minuten mit leerem Blick anstarrte, ohne dass sich etwas tat.

Auch Sirius schaffte es seltsamerweise nicht mehr, weshalb er James widerwillig zustimmte: »Hast Recht, wir lassen uns später alles von Remus erklären. Lass uns lieber ein bisschen den Imperius-Fluch üben.«

Sie beide konnten inzwischen den jeweils anderen kleine Dinge tun lassen, jedoch hatte besonders James noch Schwierigkeiten damit, den Spruch auch wieder von Sirius zu nehmen.

Wenn Sirius nicht mit all seiner Willenskraft nachhelfen würde, den Zauber zu brechen, würde er wohl bis ans Ende seiner Tage unter dem Imperius-Fluch stehen.

»Also gut, aber diesmal schaff ich es ganz alleine! Du denkst an gar nichts und lässt dich einfach von mir lenken, okay?«, forderte James.

Sirius räumte also sein Gehirn leer und versuchte an nichts zu denken, als James die Formel sprach. Einmal mehr fühlte Sirius all seine Sorgen schwinden und nichts als eine unbeschreibliche Leichtigkeit zurückbleiben, von der er sich tragen ließ.

»Nicken!«, ordnete eine Stimme von irgendwo an und Sirius nickte.

»Okay. Jetzt hebe ich den Fluch auf«, hörte Sirius die Stimme sagen.

Sirius schwelgte lange Zeit in dieser Sorglosigkeit, bis… »Oh, verdammt, ich schaff's nicht! Sirius, hilf mir!«

Das war eindeutig ein Befehl, dem er nachkommen musste! Doch es war schwer, sich aus dieser Geborgenheit zu lösen!

»Hilf mir, den Fluch zu brechen!«, befahl die Stimme und so konzentrierte sich Sirius auf den Fluch und darauf, ihn zu brechen.

Endlich hatte er es geschafft. »Oh Mann, James, das ist gar nicht so einfach!«

»Wem sagst du das!«, erwiderte sein bester Freund. »Schauen wir lieber zu Remus und Peter. Ist schon spät. Wenn uns hier jemand nach acht Uhr sieht, dann kriegen wir gleich zwei Strafarbeiten: Eine für die späte Uhrzeit und eine dafür, dass wir trotz Verbot hier sind!«

Remus und Peter hatten sich ein paar nützliche Bücher aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen, die sie noch immer studierten, als Sirius und James den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.

»Und? Schon was herausgefunden?«, wollte James neugierig wissen, womit er sich über Remus' Schulter beugte, um in dem Buch mitzulesen.

»Jede Menge!«, gab Remus begeistert zurück. »Man muss die Macht in sich fühlen und in seinen Händen dosieren, um durch spezielle Handbewegungen anfangs kleinere Zaubereien zustande bringen zu können. Oder man macht es wie Sirius und konzentriert sich rein geistig auf das, was man erreichen will. Dafür ist jedoch zu Anfang der Blickkontakt von äußerster Wichtigkeit. Richtig mächtige Zauberer brauchen dazu den Blickkontakt aber gar nicht mehr. Es gibt Überlieferungen von Zauberern, die über Meilen hinweg Aufrufzauber ausgeführt haben sollen…«

»Das reicht uns erst mal an Informationen«, würgte James ihn ab, der noch immer mies drauf war, weil er den Imperius-Fluch nicht alleine aufheben konnte.

Remus zuckte die Schultern und schlug bereitwillig sein Buch zu. »Hast ja Recht, wir sollten lieber für morgen den Verwandlungsaufsatz fertig schreiben.«

James ließ sich aufstöhnend in einen Sessel fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

* * *

Da Sirius seine Aufsatzfeder nicht fand, kamen sie erst spät ins Bett.

Wie so oft in letzter Zeit, schlief Sirius auch diese Nacht sehr unruhig und wurde von Träumen diverser Flüche sowie seiner Familie verfolgt. Des Öfteren wachte er nachts auf und musste sich selbst erst einmal beruhigen, ehe er weiterschlafen konnte.

Als er wieder einmal aufwachte, fühlte er, dass irgendetwas fehlte. Etwas Essentielles! Er konnte ohne es nicht einfach weiterschlafen!

»James!« Sirius rüttelte seinen besten Freund wach, der verschlafen ein Auge öffnete.

»Was denn!«, murmelte dieser, wobei er sich aufsetzte und den Schlaf aus seinen Augen rieb. »Alpträume?«

»Nein… na ja, ja… aber das ist es nicht! Es ist weg!«

»Was ist weg?«

»Keine Ahnung! Ich weiß nur, dass ich es wiederbrauche!«

»Du hast geträumt, schlaf weiter!« James drehte sich auf die andere Seite, doch Sirius war in dem Moment wie auf einen Schlag klar geworden, was fehlte.

»Das Amulett!«

Abermals zog er seinem besten Freund die Decke weg, der ihn dafür irritiert ansah.

»Du musst mir unbedingt suchen helfen! Ich brauch es!«, flüsterte Sirius schon fast panisch.

Er wusste selbst nicht so genau, warum er es jetzt unbedingt brauchte. Vielleicht hatte er sich einfach schon zu sehr daran gewöhnt. Immerhin trug er es schon seit ein paar Wochen Tag und Nacht.

»Morgen, Sirius, ich will weiterschlafen!«, murmelte James, während er vergeblich versuchte, seine Decke wieder zu erkämpfen.

»Nein, jetzt!« Sirius sah seinen besten Freund flehend an, der dem Blick allem Anschein nach nicht standhalten konnte und sich brummend aus dem Bett quälte.

»Sicher, dass du es nicht unten im Gemeinschaftsraum liegen gelassen hast?«, fragte James halblaut nach, nachdem er Sirius' Kissen durchwühlt hatte.

»Ich nehme es nie ab! Die Kette muss aufgegangen sein!«

»Wehe du erzählst irgendjemandem, dass ich nachts dein Bett durchwühl, um nach einem Schmuckstück von dir zu suchen!«, kam James' gedämpfte Stimme unter Sirius' Decke hervor.

Doch Sirius hörte gar nicht hin. Er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl, ein Gefühl, das ihn zu seinem Amulett leiten würde…

»Hab's!«, rief Sirius triumphierend, als er das Amulett auf dem Boden neben seinem Bett entdeckte und sich schnell wieder umhängte.

»Na, ein Glück!« James wühlte sich aus den Kissen hervor und grinste erleichtert.

Doch Sirius fühlte sich alles andere als gut. Das war ein gehöriger Schock gewesen und außerdem lasteten die Träume noch immer auf ihm.

James schien das bemerkt zu haben, denn er schlug vor: »Ich kann jetzt sowieso nicht mehr einschlafen. Wollen wir ein bisschen herumlaufen?«

Sirius nickte dankbar und so schlichen die beiden sich flink aus dem Gryffindor-Turm. Während ihrer Wanderung – die sie zufälligerweise zu den Kerkern führte – erzählte Sirius von seinen Träumen und James hörte wie immer interessiert zu.

Als Sirius geendet hatte – mittlerweile hatten sie den Kerkerraum erreicht –, meinte er: »Ich hab eine Idee, dich davon abzulenken: Der Imperius-Fluch! So kann ich gleich ein wenig üben und du vergisst für ein paar Minuten mal all deine Sorgen!«

Sirius stimmte dem Einfall zu, da er wirklich ein paar Minuten Auszeit vertragen konnte und so dachte er diesmal wirklich an gar nichts, sondern freute sich einfach nur auf die Sorglosigkeit, die sich jeden Moment seiner bemächtigen würde.

Und tatsächlich: Da war sie auch schon. Eine Frische und Unbekümmertheit durchströmte ihn, die wirklich gut tat!

»Perfekt! Das klappt echt super!«, hörte er irgendwo eine Stimme in dieser unendlichen Sorglosigkeit.

»Verdammt, da kommt wer!«, fluchte dieselbe Stimme, als die beiden noch keine fünf Minuten im Kerker waren, doch Sirius kümmerte das nicht. Er überließ sich gänzlich diesem Gefühl der Gedankenlosigkeit. Was auch immer um ihn herum geschah, ging ihn nichts an…

»Versteck dich, Sirius!«, befahl die Stimme und Sirius hätte alles, was diese Stimme ihm gebot, getan.

Alles, solange es ein direkter Befehl gewesen wäre. Doch die Stimme hatte nicht präzisiert, wo er sich verstecken sollte. Irgendwer zog an ihm, während in der Ferne Schritte zu vernehmen waren. Weit, weit in der Ferne. Ein Licht – das Paradies?

Der Griff um seinen Oberarm wurde verstärkt und ein Flüstern drang in sein Ohr: »Bitte, Sirius, hilf mir, ich kann den Fluch nicht alleine von dir nehmen… – das ist die Schreckschraube!«

Und das Licht kam näher…

»Sie, das hätte ich mir auch denken können! Machen Sie eigentlich nie das, was man Ihnen sagt!«

»Ähm… ist das jetzt eine rhetorische Frage?«, entgegnete die vertrautere der beiden Stimmen.

Der Griff um seinen Oberarm lockerte sich.

»Mr Potter, werden Sie ja nicht frech! Sagen Sie mir sofort, was Sie hier zu so später Stunde treiben!«

»Ähm… wir… ähm… Sirius, sag du es ihr!«

Ein eindeutiger Befehl! »Wir sind hier hergekommen, weil ich nicht schlafen konnte, da ich mein Amulett ver…«

»Whoa! Nein!«, rief die Stimme aus. Doch ›Nein‹ war kein Befehl…

»…legt habe und Alpträume hatte. Also ist James auf die Idee gekommen…«

»Hör sofort auf zu reden!«

Sirius unterbrach seinen Redefluss augenblicklich.

»Was wird hier eigentlich gespielt! Mr Potter, Mr Black, ich verlange eine Erklärung für Ihr seltsames Verhalten!«

»Ich übernehme das schon, Sirius!«

Also konnte sich Sirius wieder seiner perfekten Welt hingeben, obwohl sie nicht mehr ganz so perfekt schien. Der Zauber ließ allmählich nach. Doch Sirius wollte noch nicht zurückkehren in die Welt der Sorgen und Probleme!

»Sie haben hier nichts verloren, wie man Ihnen schon oft mitgeteilt hat! Noch dazu nachts!«

War das die Schreckschraube! War das James, der antwortete: »Der Kerker ist doch gar nicht mehr gefährlich!«

Waren sie etwa in Schwierigkeiten!

Er musste diesen verdammten Fluch brechen. Viel war nicht mehr zu machen, James hatte schon sein Bestes versucht… Endlich kehrte Sirius' Verstand zurück und mit einem Mal wurde ihm voll und ganz bewusst, dass sie gerade von McGonagall erwischt worden waren, wie sie nachts (Regelverstoß Nummer 1!) im Kerkerraum (Regelverstoß Nummer 2!) verbotene Flüche (Regelverstoß Nummer 3!) übten.

»Ich kann das erklären!«, fing Sirius sofort an, ohne einen Schimmer davon zu haben, was er sagen sollte, doch er kam sowieso nicht weit, denn James, der offensichtlich immer noch glaubte, dass Sirius unter dem Imperius-Fluch stand, fuhr ihn an: »Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst dich da raushalten! Halt deinen Mund, das ist ein Befehl!«

»Ich hab…«

_Deinen Imperius-Fluch, den du auf mich gelegt hast, gebrochen!_, vollendete Sirius in Gedanken seinen angefangenen Satz, wurde sich aber noch früh genug gewahr, dass McGonagall vor ihnen stand und sagte deshalb nach einer kurzen Pause: »…Hunger!«

Die Schreckschraube sah kopfschüttelnd von einem Jungen zum anderen, während Sirius bemerkte, wie James seine Botschaft dennoch verstand und erleichtert aufatmete.

»Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das der Weg zur Küche ist, was meinst du, James?«

»Irgendwo müssen wir uns verlaufen haben…« James tat, als ob er angestrengt überlegte. »Ach, jetzt weiß ich, wo. In der Eingangshalle hätten wir nicht runter zu den Kerkern gehen dürfen!«

»Das reicht jetzt! Dreißig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor pro Kopf. Zum Glück hat mich Mr Lewis alarmiert…«

»Lewis!«, warf James baff ein.

»Ja, Daniel Lewis, er erzählte irgendetwas von einem Alarm…« McGonagall runzelte einen Moment leicht die Stirn, fuhr dann aber mit ihrer Standpauke fort: »Es gibt also doch noch Schüler, die sich nicht so kindisch verhalten wie Sie und immer glauben, sich über alle Schulregeln hinwegsetzen zu müssen!«

»Dieses ›kindische Verhalten‹ ist doch nur unserem Alter angemessen. Man sollte etwas Nachsicht üben, schließlich sind wir doch noch Kinder!«, versuchte Sirius sofort die Situation auszunutzen, um eine mildere Strafe zu erreichen.

»Wie dem auch sei, was immer Sie schon wieder ausbrüten, tun Sie das nicht hier, nicht nachts und lassen Sie sich dabei ja nicht noch einmal erwischen, sonst setzt es Strafarbeit! Und nun ab in Ihren Schlafsaal, wo Sie zu dieser Uhrzeit hingehören!«

Sirius und James warfen sich einen schnellen Blick zu, ehe sie der Lehrerin folgten. Die Ausrede mussten sie sich wirklich merken. Anscheinend hat die Küche McGonagall so sehr verunsichert, dass sie von einer Strafarbeit absah und es stattdessen bei einer bloßen Androhung einer Strafarbeit beließ…

Das erste, was Sirius und James taten, war natürlich, nach einem Alarm an ihrer Schlafsaaltür zu suchen und diesen umgehend zu entfernen. Was dachte sich Lewis eigentlich dabei!

»Wir sind doch schließlich keine Kinder mehr!«, beschwerte sich Sirius, sobald sie den Alarm stillgelegt hatten.

* * *

Als Remus von der Geschichte erfuhr, versuchte er natürlich, die beiden zu überreden, sich zukünftig vom Kerkerraum fernzuhalten. Doch Sirius ließ sich seine regelmäßigen Besuche bei dem weisen Zauberer nicht nehmen, auch wenn er fortan vorsichtiger war, um sich keine Strafarbeit einzufangen.

Unterdessen hatte Remus es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, die seltsame Inschrift auf dem Amulett mithilfe eines Uralt-Runenbuchs zu übersetzen, welches er sich von daheim hatte zuschicken lassen. In jeder freien Minute hatte er sein Gesicht in besagtem Buch vergraben und studierte die verschiedenen Schriftzüge.

»Das ist echt interessant…«, murmelte er eines Abends, nachdem sie ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt hatten und endlich einmal frei hatten.

»Frag mich, warum du dich freiwillig nach der Schule mit Runen beschäftigst«, gähnte James, der seine Füße vor dem Kaminfeuer ausstreckte. »Mich wirst du nicht einmal dazu bringen, dieses sinnlose Fach überhaupt zu belegen!«

Sirius war es allerdings nur recht, dass sich wenigstens einer mit der Lösung des Rätsels beschäftigte. Schließlich interessierte ihn wirklich, was die Schriftzüge zu bedeuten hatten.

»Ihr erinnert euch noch an unser ›achtsam‹?«, fuhr Remus fort, ohne James zu beachten. »Ich glaube, das heißt ›Schutz‹. Und wenn dieser Haken nach oben zeigen soll – kann man nicht ganz erkennen – dann ist das jedenfalls der neunte Fall und heißt demzufolge ›im Schutze‹.«

Da Remus die Arbeit mit dem Uralt-Runenbuch richtig Spaß zu machen schien, überließ Sirius ihm die Aufgabe der Übersetzung ganz alleine und widmete sich zusammen mit James dafür ganz anderen Dingen: Neben ihren Vorbereitungen für die zweite Runde des Duellierwettbewerbs gaben die beiden auch alles, um Jefferson, der nun, da die Vorrunde vorbei war, die meisten Verteidigungsstunden übernahm, das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen.

Es wurde aber auch wirklich Zeit, dass Highking wieder unterrichten konnte! – Obwohl Sirius nie zugegeben hätte, etwas Derartiges je gedacht zu haben.

Am Freitag ereignete sich schließlich etwas überaus Seltsames: Nach der letzten Stunde – Verwandlung – zitierte McGonagall Sirius zu sich.

»Ich habe endlich etwas für Sie gefunden«, begann die Schreckschraube und Sirius hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wovon sie redete. »Professor Brewpot war so nett, sich eine Strafarbeit für Sie einfallen zu lassen. Heute Abend nach dem Essen.«

»Strafarbeit!«, wiederholte Sirius ungläubig.

Sie hatte ihn seit jener denkwürdigen Nacht kein einziges Mal mehr ertappt und Sirius war sich sicher, dass ihn niemand gesehen hatte. Außerdem hatte die Lehrerin keinerlei Beweise!

»Sie haben doch gesagt, Sie ließen es bei den dreißig Punkten Abzug!«, empörte sich Sirius daher, da er vermutete, sie bezog sich noch immer auf die Nacht des vergangenen Wochenendes. Doch warum hatte sie dann nicht auch James zu sich gebeten!

Die Lehrerin sah ihn einen Moment lang halb verwirrt, halb ungläubig an, ehe sie antwortete: »Halten Sie mich nicht zum Narren, Sie wissen sehr wohl, dass ich von letzter Nacht rede!«

Sirius runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Letzte Nacht war er gar nicht in dem Kerker gewesen. Er hatte zusammen mit James, Remus und Peter an der Übersetzung weitergearbeitet – oder vielmehr Remus hatte gearbeitet, während Sirius zusammen mit James ›Brewpots Kerker explodiert‹ gespielt hatte und Peter eingeschlafen war.

»Sicher, dass Sie nicht Vorgestern meinen, oder Dienstag?«, mutmaßte der Junge daher.

»Diesmal reden Sie sich nicht heraus, Mr Black. Heute Abend bei Professor Brewpot.« Damit packte die Schreckschraube ihre restlichen Sachen zusammen und schob Sirius vor sich her aus dem Klassenzimmer.

* * *

»Ich mach doch keine Strafarbeit für etwas, was ich noch nicht einmal getan habe!«, regte sich Sirius keine halbe Stunde später beim Abendessen vor seinen Freunden auf.

»Na ja, verdient hättest du sie auf alle Fälle«, zuckte Remus kauend die Schultern. »Wenn du Montag, Dienstag und Mittwoch da warst und nie erwischt wurdest, ist es doch nur gerecht, wenn du für Donnerstag bestraft wirst, auch wenn du Donnerstag gar nicht da warst. Im Prinzip hättest du drei Strafarbeiten bekommen müssen. Drei für eine ist doch ein fairer Tausch, findest du nicht?«

»Ich glaube, du begreifst nicht so ganz, worum es hier geht«, brauste Sirius auf. »Das ist eine Frage des Prinzips. Für etwas, das man tut, kann man, wenn man ertappt wird, bestraft werden. Wenn man nicht erwischt wird, eben nicht. Aber für etwas, das man nie getan hat, kann man auch unter keinen Umständen bestraft werden!«

»Vielleicht bist du wieder schlafgewandelt?«, mutmaßte James.

Über diese Möglichkeit dachte Sirius auch noch nach, als er nach dem Essen zusammen mit Brewpot durch den Verbotenen Wald stapfte. Sollte er wieder von Salazar Slytherin besessen sein?

Brewpot und Sirius sollten nach einer äußerst seltenen Pflanze suchen – Sirius hatte den Namen schon wieder vergessen. Sie sollte von einem ganz besonderen Weiß sein, das bei einem bestimmten Lichteinfall bläulich bis violett schimmerte, und sie sollte spezielle magische Fähigkeiten besitzen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund brauchte Brewpot diese Pflanze unbedingt als Zutat für einen Trank, doch Sirius hatte keine Lust gehabt, seinen verhassten Lehrer zu fragen, wofür er die Blume genau benötigte.

Zu allem Überfluss fanden sie die Zutat noch nicht einmal und kehrten erst spät mit leeren Händen zurück, was Brewpots Laune noch mehr senkte.

So war Sirius mehr als froh, am Samstagmorgen aufzuwachen und sowohl die Woche, als auch die Strafarbeit hinter sich gebracht zu haben.

Da Remus sie nicht zum Kerker begleiten wollte, übten Sirius und James diesmal im Geheimgang hinter dem Spiegel verschiedene Flüche, während Peter ihnen mit offenem Mund dabei zusah und Remus an die Wand gelehnt am Boden saß, seinen Kopf in das Uralt-Runenbuch vergraben.

»Sirius, kannst du mal schnell schauen, ob der letzte Buchstabe ein Xytopher ist?«, rief Remus in das Duell hinein, als Sirius' Schutzschild gerade von einem mächtigen Fluch James' gebrochen wurde und er sich wegducken musste.

»Ein was!«, schrie Sirius zurück, wobei er aus Revanche auf James feuerte.

»Ein Xytopher, also eine Schneckenform hat!«, erwiderte Remus, diesmal etwas lauter, um das Zischen zu übertönen, das James' Zauberstab verursachte, als ihm ein Fluch misslang.

Die beiden Jungen unterbrachen also ihren kleinen Kampf, damit Sirius sein Amulett aus seinem Umhang holen konnte. Er besah es kurz und nickte dann zu Remus hinüber: »Ja, das könnte so ein Xytodings sein!«

»Ich glaub, dann hab ich's!«, freute sich Remus, kritzelte ein letztes Wort auf sein Pergament und begann, mehr für sich selber, vorzulesen: »›Im Schutze des Höchsten…«

»Also, willst du schon aufgeben!«, grinste James, den das alles nicht sonderlich zu interessieren schien, Sirius an.

Doch dieser wollte wissen, was Remus herausbekommen hatte, weshalb er nicht auf den Fluch gefasst war, den James auf ihn hetzte, während Remus das alles nicht mitzubekommen schien, sondern weiterlas: »…mögest du weilen, auf dass dir kein Leid geschehe!‹«

Erst jetzt wurde Sirius gewahr, dass ein Fluch auf ihn zusteuerte, aber es war bereits zu spät, irgendetwas zu tun. Wie in Zeitlupe sah der Junge den roten Strahl auf sich zufliegen, als plötzlich das Amulett wie irrsinnig zu leuchten begann und eine Art magischer Schein Sirius gänzlich in eine wohlige Wolke einhüllte. Der Fluch verpuffte, sobald er diese Wolke erreichte, im Nichts, woraufhin sich die Wolke wieder in das Amulett zurückzog.

Alle drei sahen Sirius groß an, der seinerseits nicht so recht wusste, was er von alledem halten sollte.

»Was – bei Skylla und Charybdis – war _das_!«, brachte James schließlich heraus, der seinen Zauberstab immer noch erhoben hatte, ihn nun jedoch langsam senkte, ohne Sirius aus den Augen zu lassen.

»Wow!«, meinte Sirius nur, wobei er das Amulett umfasste und in seinen Händen drehte.

»Macht das so was immer?«, wollte Peter wissen, der das Amulett in Sirius' Händen mit Ehrfurcht betrachtete. »Dann will ich nämlich auch so eins!«

»Das muss irgendwas mit diesem Spruch zu tun haben…«, überlegte Remus und biss sich auf die Lippe, ehe er sich abrupt an James wandte: »Schick noch mal einen richtig starken Fluch auf ihn!«

»Danke auch!«, empörte sich Sirius, doch Remus redete schon weiter: »Und du sagst dabei den Spruch auf!«

Damit überreichte er Sirius sein Pergament, auf dem er die Übersetzung notiert hatte und trat aus dem Weg, Peter mit sich ziehend.

Tatsächlich ging Remus' Rechnung auf und die Wolke umhüllte Sirius ein zweites Mal, nur um den Fluch unwirksam zu machen.

»Da muss wirklich ein sehr mächtiger Abwehrzauber drauf liegen!«, stellte Remus anerkennend fest.

»Du bist im Duellierwettbewerb echt nicht mehr zu schlagen! Alles was du zu tun brauchst, ist den Spruch zu sagen und niemand kann dir was anhaben«, grinste James, doch Sirius schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. »Geht nicht, dann nehmen sie mir das Amulett sicher weg!«

Dennoch war Sirius über diese neue Erkenntnis überaus froh – das konnte sicherlich noch nützlich werden! Während er zusammen mit seinen Freunden auch den restlichen Tag allerlei Zauber trainierte, malte er sich in Gedanken den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Eltern aus, wenn sie ihn in den Ferien mit einem verbotenen Fluch belegen wollten und dieser einfach an ihm abprallte…

* * *

Als Sirius sich abends schließlich vollkommen erledigt in sein Bett fallen ließ, machte es unter seinem Kopf ›Platsch‹ und im nächsten Moment fuhr er wieder auf. Sein Kissen war triefnass!

»Widerlich! Was soll denn das!«, regte er sich laut auf.

»Was ist denn los?« Remus war schon aus dem Bett gesprungen, um ihm gegebenenfalls zur Hilfe zu eilen, aber James entzündete seinen Zauberstab und lugte herüber. Nur mühsam verkniff er sich das Grinsen. Dafür lachte ein ganz anderer jaulend auf.

»Peeves!«, schrie Sirius wütend und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Der Poltergeist schwebte lauthals vor Lachen kreischend durch den Dachstuhl zu ihnen in die Mitte des Schlafsaals.

»Ignis rotundo!«, bellte Sirius wütend, woraufhin sofort ein Feuerball auf den bösartigen Geist zuflog, doch der reagierte schnell genug und flog nach unten durch den Boden hindurch. Jetzt steuerte der Feuerball allerdings auf einen fassungslosen Remus zu.

James schrie einen Zauber, der Remus zwar recht schmerzhaft aber immerhin rechtzeitig aus dem Weg des Feuers katapultierte. Der Ball allerdings ging zu Boden und begann dort natürlich lichterloh zu brennen.

»Wingardium leviosa!«, schnell dirigierte Sirius sein patschnasses Kissen zu der Feuerquelle, um ihn darauf fallen zu lassen. Die Flammen versiegten. Jetzt rannten die Jungs schnell zu Remus, der noch immer benommen am Boden lag.

»Remus, alles klar, Mann?« James rüttelte ihren Freund am Arm.

»Bei Merlins Bart, war das gerade ein Feuerball?«, kam es nun fassungslos von Timothy.

»Was ist mit ihm? Ist er tot?«, hakte Davey ängstlich nach.

Doch keiner der beiden traute sich aufzustehen oder Licht zu machen.

Remus stöhnte und setzte sich einigermaßen auf. Doch ehe noch irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, warf der ÜV die Tür auf und rannte herein.

»Was ist passiert? Was soll das Geschrei? Was erzählt Peeves von Feuer? Remus, was ist mit dir?« Besorgt eilte er zu dem auf dem Boden sitzenden Jungen.

»Keine Ahnung, ich hab irgendwas von Feuer geträumt und muss im Schlaf geschrieen haben. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis mich Sirius und James wach bekommen haben. Peeves hat das wahrscheinlich nur aufgeschnappt«, erklärte er lässig.

»Wieso sitzt du dann auf dem Boden?« Ungläubig sah der ÜV ihn an.

»Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht so leicht wach zu bekommen…« Remus räusperte sich. »Wenn ich dann weiterschlafen dürfte, morgen ist Schule.«

»Oh, natürlich, klar. Und du willst nicht doch zu Madam Pomfrey?«, fragte Daniel Lewis besorgt.

»Nein, danke.« Remus kletterte fast beleidigt ins Bett.

»Aber, Junge…« Daniel drehte sich, fast an der Tür, noch einmal herum. »Wenn so was noch mal vorkommt, dann solltest du lieber mal zum Vertrauenslehrer gehen.«

Highking war immer noch nicht wieder zum Unterricht gekommen, weshalb Sirius nur entgegnete: »Er hat doch gesagt, er will nicht in den Krankenflügel.«

_tbc..._


	12. Unliebsame Erinnerungen

**Das Erbe Merlins**

* * *

**Zwölftes Kapitel**

**Unliebsame Erinnerungen**

* * *

»Keine Chance, Junge«, sagte der Spiegel am Morgen zu Sirius, als dieser versuchte, seine verstrubbelten Haare zu ordnen.

Die Nacht mit dem Training war wahnsinnig lang gewesen und Peeves hatte ihm noch den Rest gegeben, sodass er sich nun dementsprechend müde fühlte.

»Ich würde fast sagen, es ist heute bei dir sogar noch hoffnungsloser als bei Potter, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist.«

»Ja, ja«, brummte Sirius dem nervigen Spiegel zu, steckte sein Amulett schon ganz gewohnheitsgemäß unter den Umhang und drehte sich um – um wieder erschrocken mit einem unterdrückten Aufschrei zurückzuprallen.

Erst dachte er, der Spiegel hätte ihm abermals einen Streich gespielt, bis er James erkannte. War er froh, nicht jeden Tag mit so zerstrubbelten Haaren herumlaufen zu müssen…

»Schleich dich ja nicht noch einmal so an!«, forderte Sirius, nachdem er einmal tief ausgeatmet hatte.

»Krieg dich mal wieder ein!« Auch James hatte sich bei Sirius' Schrei erschrocken und war ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen. »Immer wenn du dich mit dem Teil da beschäftigst, kriegst du gar nichts mehr um dich herum mit!« James deutete mit einem Nicken auf Sirius' Hand, die das Amulett fest umklammert hielt.

Komisch, er hätte schwören können, dass er es in den Umhang gesteckt hätte… Vermutlich hatte er es bei dem Schock zum Schutz herausgeholt.

Sirius lockerte seinen Griff und steckte das Amulett schnell wieder weg. »Quatsch, ich bin nur noch müde wegen gestern. Irgendwelche Pläne, wie wir es Peeves heimzahlen können?«

»Peeves was heimzahlen können?«

»Anne! Was bei Merlins Bart machst du im Gryffindor-Turm und noch dazu im Jungenschlafsaal!« Sirius funkelte das Mädchen böse an, das eben breit grinsend herein trat.

»Ach, ich hab das Passwort von Ralph, der hat mich zu euch geschickt. Scheint so, als hättet ihr irgendwas angestellt oder so, jedenfalls wollen die Auroren euch beide sprechen und zwar unten bei den Kerkern.«

»Können die keinen Gryffindor-Jungen schicken!«, fragte James ein wenig eingeschnappt.

»Glaubt bloß nicht, ich hätte mich um den Job gerissen, aber die anderen sind alle schon beim Frühstück. Also könnte man sagen, dass ich Pech hatte, mich nicht schon eher in die Große Halle verzogen zu haben… Obwohl, der Anblick, wie Sirius aussieht, wenn er gerade erst aus dem Bett kommt, hat sich echt gelohnt, glaub ich!«

Sie musterte Sirius' Frisur grinsend und drehte sich dann um. An der Tür blieb sie noch einmal stehen: »Was ist denn jetzt mit Peeves?«

Doch Sirius packte nur wortlos ein Kissen und warf es mit voller Kraft auf die Tür, die in dem Moment, da Anne bemerkt hatte, was er vorhatte, zugeflogen war.

Sirius und James erreichten die Eingangshalle und hörten die Stimmen von mehreren Auroren, die wohl bereits bei den Kerkern auf sie warteten. Während Sirius sich fragte, was sie angestellt haben könnten, wehte Marcos Stimme herüber: »Wir verschwenden hier bloß unsere Zeit! Ich sage euch…« In diesem Moment erblickte Marco die Jungs, nickte ihnen kurz zu und beendete seinen Satz noch schnell: »…Es gibt hier keine Flüche mehr.«

»Hi ihr beiden«, begrüßte nun auch Luke sie zwinkernd. Ralph, York und ein paar Auroren, deren Name Sirius nicht kannte, nickten ihnen ebenfalls zu.

»Also, kommen wir gleich zur Sache«, begann die einzige Frau in der Truppe sogleich fachmännisch. »Ihr beiden hattet letztes Jahr mit diesem Fluch Slytherins zu tun gehabt?«

Während James erleichtert nickte, dachte sich Sirius, dass es aber auch so langsam Zeit wurde, dass man sie ausfragte. Er hätte damit eigentlich schon viel früher gerechnet. Aber vielleicht hatten die Auroren auch geglaubt, eher einen Fluch zu finden und zogen erst jetzt die Meinung der Jungen hinzu, als sie selber nicht weiterkamen.

»Gut«, fuhr die Frau fort. »Dann folgt uns mal.«

»Wohin?«, verlangte James sofort zu wissen und Sirius setzte noch eines drauf: »Nicht, ehe wir mit dem Direktor geredet haben.«

Diese ganzen Auroren kamen ihm auf einmal nicht mehr ganz geheuer vor und was wollten sie eigentlich genau von ihnen!

Die Frau seufzte augenverdrehend auf.

»Ich hab euch gesagt, wir hätten ihnen die Zauberstäbe wegnehmen sollen«, knurrte Jefferson schlecht gelaunt, den Sirius bisher noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Ralph jedoch grinste nur amüsiert und nickte den Jungen beruhigend zu: »Keine Angst, wir tun euch schon nichts.«

Ein schneller Blick zu Luke, der ihnen ebenfalls ermutigend zulächelte, wischte die Zweifel weg und Sirius nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie bereit waren, ihnen in die Kerker zu folgen.

Auf dem Weg sprach keiner einen Ton, Sirius sah nicht einmal zu James hinüber, der neben ihm bereitwillig den Auroren folgte. Erst, als Sirius merkte, wohin der Weg sie führte, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, sodass Marco, der das Schlusslicht bildete, in ihn hineinlief. Dies löste jedoch eine Kettenreaktion aus und Sirius stolperte gegen James, der wiederum auf einen völlig fremden Auror fiel…

»Hey, passen Sie doch auf!«, murrte James, der sich aufrappelte, Marco an.

»Kinder!«, schnaubte Jefferson genervt, den es ebenfalls bei der Karambolage auf den Boden gesetzt hatte, und der sich nun verärgert den Staub von seinem Umhang klopfte. »Nichts als Unsinn im Kopf!« Er warf Sirius einen finsteren Blick zu.

Doch der starrte immer noch auf die Tür, vor der sie angekommen waren. Sie befand sich ganz hinten, im hintersten Winkel der Kerker und der Raum war erst letztes Jahr neu entdeckt worden. Das letzte Mal, da er davor gestanden hatte, hatte ihm eine Begegnung mit Salazar Slytherin persönlich bevorgestanden.

»Wenn Sie mich da reinbringen wollen, dann müssen Sie es erst mit James aufnehmen!«, stellte Sirius klar.

James sah ihn verständnislos an: »Was?«

»Na ja, mir ist gerade keine bessere Drohung eingefallen«, gab Sirius in gedämpfter Lautstärke zu.

»Stellen Sie sich nicht so an!«, meinte die Frau harsch und packte Sirius am Handgelenk, der sich jedoch gegen diese Berührung wehrte und dagegenstemmte, als die Frau ihn mit sich ziehen wollte.

»Felicity, die Jungen haben darin Schreckliches erlebt. Ihre Reaktion ist nur zu gut nachvollziehbar«, mischte sich Ralph beschwichtigend mit ein.

»Kinder!«, wiederholte Jefferson abermals verächtlich. »Ich denke, das sind Gryffindors, die sollten doch ansatzweise so etwas wie Mut haben!«

»Okay, _Jeff_, das reicht jetzt. Ihr wollt schließlich was von uns und nicht umgekehrt«, stellte James klar.

»Also, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit, ihr müsst schließlich später zum Unterricht und wir haben noch ein paar Fragen, also macht jetzt keine Zicken, sondern kommt einfach mit.« Felicity hatte Sirius zwar losgelassen, nagelte ihn aber nun mit ihrem strengen Blick fest.

Ohne Widerrede zuzulassen schritt die Frau nun auf die Tür zu und öffnete diese.

Sirius konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, neugierig näher zu treten. Als er den Raum das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war er durch Magie derart verändert gewesen, dass er ihn nun, in seiner schlichten, einfachen Form kaum wieder erkannte.

Ohne dass er es gewollt hatte, stand Sirius plötzlich zusammen mit den anderen in diesem Zimmer, von dem er sich nie hätte vorstellen können, es noch einmal betreten zu müssen.

»Nun, dies ist einer der ältesten Räume Hogwarts', wie eigentlich gerade Ihnen bekannt sein sollte«, setzte die Frau abermals an.

James neben ihm nickte, während Sirius seinen Blick weiterhin in dem Raum auf- und abschweifen ließ, obgleich es nicht allzu viel zu sehen gab. Die Mauern waren rau und schienen in der Tat sehr alt, jedenfalls empfand Sirius sie dunkler als alle anderen Wände des Schlosses. Ihm jagte ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

_Er befand sich in einem Tropenwald. Eine Lichtung und eine dunkle Gestalt…_

_»Willkommen im Reich Slytherins!«…_

_»Du bist hier, um dich zu entscheiden, junger Black!«…_

_Ein finsteres, in Sirius' Ohren dröhnendes Lachen…_

_»Ich könnte dir zu Macht verhelfen, oder aber du willst dich von deinen Freunden verraten lassen, denn sie werden dich früher oder später im Stich lassen…«_

»Mr Black?«

Sirius fuhr aus seinen Gedanken auf. »Hm?«

Er befand sich wieder in dem kahlen Raum, der ihm mehr trostlos als angsteinflößend vorkam.

»Ich habe Ihnen eine Frage gestellt.« Ein Auror mit langen braunen Haaren sah ihn fragend an.

Sirius seinerseits wandte sich nur fragend an James, der sogleich hilfsbereit flüsterte: »Ähm… ich glaub, ob du noch irgendwelche anderen Stimmen gehört hast, oder so.«

Sirius nickte seinem Freund dankbar zu und wandte sich wieder dem fremden Auror zu: »Ähm, ja, manchmal waren da auch noch die anderen Gründer.«

»Die anderen Gründer, so, so. Hmmm…«

»Sonst noch jemand? Vielleicht irgendwelche unbekannten Stimmen?«, hakte Felicity nach.

»Ähm… nein, keine unbekannten Stimmen.«

»Gut«, der alte Zauberer York kritzelte etwas auf ein Pergament und führte das Gespräch fort: »Und als Sie dann hier herkamen, da war ausschließlich Salazar Slytherin hier?«

James bejahte, was Sirius die Zeit gab, den Raum abermals näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Ein Gitter war vor dem Kerkerfenster, welches nur spärlich Licht einließ, ansonsten war der Raum von mattem Fackellicht erhellt.

_Vor dem Fenster zuckten Blitze vorbei…_

_Ein Fluch, gesprochen vor über Tausend Jahren…_

_»Ich bin der Wächter meines Hauses und ich bin zurückgekehrt, den Fluch zu erfüllen, den ich einst über Hogwarts sprach.«…_

_James, der in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Und es lag allein an Sirius, ihmzu helfen…_

_»Welch Ironie! Der Zauberstab seines besten Freundes wird ihm letztlich sein Leben kosten!«_

Sirius schauderte. Ein kalter Luftzug streifte ihn, er rieb sich instinktiv die Arme.

»Sirius, alles okay?« Ralph sah den Jungen besorgt an.

»Ähm… ja, klar. – Äh… wie war die Frage gleich noch einmal?«

»Salazar nutzte seinenZauberstab als Waffe?«

»Ähm… nein. Nein, eigentlich hatte er eher meinen.«

»Deinen?«, wiederholte Luke stirnrunzelnd.

»Ja, er hatte ihn mir schon viel früher geklaut.« Sirius nickte und versuchte sich verzweifelt nicht auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren und darauf, was hier vor nur wenigen Monaten passiert war.

»Er hat unseres Wissens nach auch mit Ihnen kommuniziert, ist das richtig?«, nahm Felicity die Fragen wieder auf.

Sirius wurde allmählich genervt. »Natürlich! Ich habe Ihnen doch bereits erzählt, dass Slytherin mich in meinen Träumen zugequatscht hat!«

»Und worüber haben Sie sich mit ihm unterhalten, als Sie ihn in diesem Raum antrafen?« Felicity ließ sich nicht einen Augenblick lang beirren. Sie schien noch nicht einmal Sirius' genervten Tonfall bemerkt zu haben.

_»Wir wissen beide, dass du eigentlich in mein Haus gehörst…«_

– _»Ha, was sind schon Freunde! Wie ich dir bereits in den unzähligen Nächten zu erklären versuchte, gibt es so etwas wie wahre Freundschaft nicht, Sirius, sieh das endlich ein und nimm diese Tatsache hin!«_

– _»Zwietracht zu streuen ist eine meiner Vorlieben, müsst ihr wissen…«_

– _»Dein Blut ist dessen eines Slytherins würdig – und ob du es früher oder erst später begreifen wirst: Du bist seit deiner Geburt an den dunklen Mächten verschrieben. Dein Weg ist vorherbestimmt, finde dich damit ab!«_

»Nichts Besonderes. Er wollte mich nur nach Slytherin stecken und das war's. Ende der Geschichte.« Sirius versuchte vergeblich Salazars Worte aus seinem Gedächtnis zu vertreiben.

»Er hat also von keinen… anderen Verstecken geredet, die hier in Hogwarts irgendwo verborgen sind?«, hakte nun wieder der langhaarige Auror nach. »Von keinen alten Räumen oder etwa…«

»Wie oft denn noch? Nein!« Diesmal war es James, der gesprochen hatte und an seinem energischen Tonfall konnte Sirius erkennen, dass James sehr wohl wusste, wie unangenehm Sirius diese Ausfragerei war.

Plötzlich war da aber noch ein anderes Gefühl als das der Einengung, die er verspürte, seit er diesen Raum betreten hatte. Es war eher eine Art Vorahnung. Er glaubte sich einzubilden, wie sein Amulett gegen sein Herz schlug – oder war es sein Herz, das gegen das Amulett klopfte? Gefahr. Irgendeine Gefahr war im Anmarsch.

»Warum haben Sie uns hier hergebracht?«, verlangte Sirius schon fast panisch zu wissen. Er atmete tief aus, um sein Herz – oder das Amulett? – zu beruhigen und stützte sich gegen die nächste Mauer ab.

Ihm wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt und er stieß abermals in einem langen Atemzug die Luft aus. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Er wusste es. Irgendetwas würde geschehen. Etwas Schreckliches. Er wusste nur nicht genau, was. Vielleicht hier und jetzt. Vielleicht war es ein Hinterhalt der Auroren…

»Sirius, alles klar?«, wollte James besorgt wissen. »Was hast du?«

»James, das ist ein Hinterhalt! Warum sollte Dumbledore uns nicht gesagt haben, dass die Auroren mit uns reden wollen? Lauf!«

Aber Sirius fühlte sich plötzlich zu schwach, um davonzulaufen. Und auch James rührte sich keinen Zentimeter.

»Alles ist in Ordnung, Sirius, keine Angst«, hörte er Ralphs beruhigende Stimme in der Ferne.

Sirius zitterte mittlerweile von Kopf bis Fuß. Irgendetwas schien ihm diese heißen und kalten Schauer zu bereiten. Es schien, als würde die Wärme von seinem Herz von innen heraus ausgestrahlt werden.

»Verdammt, wir hätten mit ihm nicht hier herkommen dürfen. Dumbledore bringt uns alle um!«

Hatte da gerade York gesprochen? War es überhaupt noch wichtig, wer wo sprach?

»James verdammt, LAUF!«

Sirius hatte schon fast geschrieen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte, den Rhythmus seines Herzen wieder zu beruhigen, versuchte diese Schauer, die nunmehr nur noch heiß waren, zu unterdrücken.

In der Ferne hörte er Aufregung, Rumoren, jemand Neues muss den Raum betreten haben, doch es hatte alles keine Bedeutung mehr.

Eine Stimme in weiter Ferne: »York, erklären Sie, was hier vor sich geht.«

Und dann, plötzlich, war es wieder weg, genauso jäh, wie es gekommen war. Das heftige Pochen hatte ein Ende und auch die heißen Schauer, die ihn wie elektrische Schübe durchströmt hatten, waren weg. Sirius wurde gewahr, dass er gegen die Mauer gelehnt am Boden kauerte, James neben sich… und Dumbledore über sich. Die Auroren um sie herum sahen ihn verunsichert bis besorgt an.

Sirius schickte sich an, sich aufzurappeln. Er konnte wieder klar denken und war sich auf einmal auch gewiss, dass es kein Hinterhalt sein konnte, auch wenn er sich so sicher gewesen war. Sein Gefühl hatte ihn eindeutig getrogen und nun kam es ihm eher lächerlich vor, dass er an eine Bedrohung durch die Auroren geglaubt hatte und es auch noch laut ausgesprochen hatte. Etwas beschämt senkte er den Kopf.

»Was geht hier vor?«, wiederholte Dumbledore noch einmal und sah diesmal in die Runde, nachdem er sich sicher war, dass Sirius nichts fehlte.

»Wir haben ihnen nur ein paar Fragen stellen wollen…«, versuchte Jefferson zu erklären, doch der Schulleiter unterbrach ihn: »Ich glaube mich daran erinnern zu können, Ihnen untersagt zu haben, mit den Jungen hierher zu kommen.« Dumbledore hatte in ruhigem, aber festem Tonfall gesprochen.

»Ja, aber wir müssen doch mehr über die Flüche herausfinden«, verteidigte Ralph sie und Sirius hätte schwören können, dass er dem Direktor kurz zuzwinkerte. »Die zwei Jungen sind die einzigen, die mit einem so alten Zauberer gesprochen haben – ihn sogar gesehen haben. Wir konnten unsere Chance doch nicht verpassen, etwas über… gewisse Flüche zu erfahren.«

Der Großteil der Auroren nickte zustimmend.

Nun fand Sirius es an der Zeit, seinen Standpunkt zu erläutern. »Ich möchte betont haben, Sir, dass es nichts mit diesem Raum zu tun hatte, dass ich… dass ich… es war nur ein… ein…« Verdammt, musste er ausgerechnet jetzt das Stottern anfangen!

»…Ein Anfall. Er hat manchmal Herzprobleme müssen Sie wissen«, half James seinem besten Freund weiter.

Dieser warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu. »_Herzfehler?_«, wiederholte er dann zähneknirschend.

»Ja, wir sollten nun aber langsam mal zum Unterricht gehen, was meinst du, Sirius?«, lenkte James schnell ab.

»Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass etwas mit meinem Herz war?«, wollte Sirius verständnislos wissen, ohne auf James einzugehen.

Es gab gewisse Dinge, die einfach nicht warten konnten, um geklärt zu werden. Auch wenn es wohl vernünftiger gewesen wäre, das Gespräch auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer zu verlegen.

»Na ja, du hast dir an dein Herz gegriffen, da gibt es nicht viel hineinzuinterpretieren, oder?«, erwiderte James augenrollend.

»Oh!«, brachte Sirius nur hervor. »In dem Fall sollten wir vielleicht wirklich besser in den Unterricht gehen. Werte Auroren, Professor…« Sirius nickte kurz in die Runde und wollte schon zusammen mit James den Kerker unauffällig verlassen, als Dumbledore ihn an der Schulter zurückhielt.

»Heute Abend, nach dem Essen in meinem Büro, Mr Black.« Es war eine Anordnung, welche selbstverständlich keine Widerrede zuließ und damit entließ der Direktor die beiden Jungen, die schon fast fluchtartig den Kerker verließen.

»Das bedeutet Ärger«, stellte James auf dem Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde trocken fest.

»Fällt dir eine gute Ausrede ein?«, entgegnete Sirius hoffnungsvoll.

James schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, was wirklich los war.«

Ein fragender Blick traf Sirius, der ohne zu zögern von dem plötzlich einsetzenden Gefühl der Bedrohung berichtete.

»Ich war mir auf einmal ganz sicher, dass die Auroren vorhatten, uns anzugreifen oder so was.«

»Und du hast keine Ahnung, woher das kam?«

Sirius schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und versuchte sich noch einmal ganz genau zu erinnern, doch er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären.

»Sicher, dass es nichts mit dem Raum zu tun gehabt hatte? Vielleicht geistert Salazars Fluch ja immer noch da rum, oder die Auroren haben Recht und es ist ein anderer Fluch…«, mutmaßte James, doch Sirius schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

»Nein, das ist es nicht.«

James zuckte die Schultern. »Aber wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, warum die Auroren uns vorher noch nicht ausgefragt haben: Dumbledore hat es ihnen verboten«, grinste er schon fast selbstgefällig, als sie das Klassenzimmer erreichten.

»Wo bei allen galoppierenden Gorgonen wart ihr nur?«, wollte Remus sofort wissen, als sie sich zu ihm setzten.

Der Unterricht hatte zum Glück noch nicht angefangen, doch bevor Sirius noch zu erzählen anfangen konnte, ertönte der Gong, was die beiden Jungen aber nicht davon abhielt, dennoch Remus von ihrem Erlebnis zu erzählen, der erstaunlicherweise sogar zuhörte und dem Unterricht somit nur mit halbem Ohr folgte, was bei ihm ziemlich selten vorkam.

* * *

»Wieso nur immer!«, fluchte Sirius wütend, als sie nach einem harten Schultag abends zum Essen in die Große Halle gingen.

Sirius regte sich immer noch über den Verteidigungsunterricht auf, den Jefferson übernommen hatte. Der Vorfall vom Morgen war schon fast wieder vergessen. Schließlich kamen sie mit Mutmaßungen auch nicht weiter und so hoffte Sirius, dass er sich einfach am Vortag mit dem ganzen Training und letztlich noch dem Ärger mit Peeves einfach überanstrengt hatte.

»Meine Güte, Luke hat eben noch andere Dinge zu tun, als uns Unterricht zu geben!«, versuchte Remus ihn zu beschwichtigen.

»Ich glaube, er weiß einfach nicht, was dieser alte Knacker von Jefferson uns jedes Mal antut!«, meinte James überzeugt.

»_Drei_ Aufsätze über _drei_ Bücher, von denen ich noch nicht einmal _eins_ gelesen habe, über _ein_ Wochenende! Also ich bitte euch, das ist doch nicht normal!«, schnauzte Sirius wütend.

»Reine Schikane«, stellte James zustimmend fest.

»Er erwartet eben etwas von uns. Seht es als eine Herausforderung an, die ihr bestehen müsst«, schlug Remus vor.

Sie betraten die Große Halle, die schon dicht bevölkert war.

»Das schaff ich nie! Für ein Buch brauch ich mindestens eine Woche!«, stöhnte Peter und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

»Ach was, ihr müsst euch eben ein bisschen anstrengen. Vielleicht ist es euch eine Lehre und bewegt euch dazu, mal ein bisschen Hintergrundlektüre einzuführen«, meinte Remus zuversichtlich.

Sirius warf seine Schultasche wütend unter den Tisch und tat sich viel von der Eiscreme auf.

»Iss lieber etwas Richtiges«, schlug Nancy neben ihm vor.

»Halt bloß die Klappe«, schnarrte Sirius zornig.

»Oh je, ihr hattet wieder Jefferson, was?«, fragte Lydia neben ihr.

»Ja, sprecht ihn heute lieber nicht mehr an. Wir müssen über's Wochenende drei Bücher lesen!«, erklärte James geschafft.

»Drei?«, hakte Nancy mitfühlend nach.

»Autsch!«, stimmte Lydia zu.

Sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen, während James Remus argwöhnisch ansah.

»Du hast diese Bücher doch sicherlich schon gelesen, nicht war, altes Haus?«, fragte er.

Remus' Miene wurde undurchdringlich. »Nein, ich schreibe die Aufsätze nicht für euch mit! Außerdem bin ich am Wochenende gar nicht da. Ich kann froh sein, wenn ich meine eigenen schaffe«, flüsterte er.

»Wir sind geliefert«, zog James hoffnungslos die Konsequenz.

»Moment mal, wir haben doch die Aufsatzfeder. Die kann zumindest schon mal einen Aufsatz schreiben«, überlegte Sirius.

»Toll, dann bleiben ja nur noch acht. Und jemand muss diese dämlichen Bücher lesen!«, regte sich James auf.

»Ganz ruhig, Kumpel!« Sirius klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. »Wir könnten es mit Arbeitsteilung versuchen. Jeder liest ein Buch und schreibt drei Aufsätze drüber.«

»Und was soll Peter über das Wochenende machen?«, fragte James nur mit einem bedeutenden Blick.

Nein, wenn Peter einen ihrer Aufsätze schreiben sollte, dann könnten sie sich gleich selbst eine Strafarbeit geben…

»Jungs, wir haben da was für euch.« Lydia und Nancy wandten sich wieder zu ihnen um.

»Wir planen unsere Hausaufgaben! Ruhe, bitte!«, versuchte Sirius sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

»Wir planen eben auch eure Hausaufgaben, Jungs, seid ein bisschen dankbarer!«, warf Nancy ein.

»Wieso?«, fragte James misstrauisch.

Stolz schob Lydia ihnen ein Stück bekritzeltes Pergament über den Tisch.

»Was ist das?«, rümpfte Sirius die Nase.

»Eure Fahrkarte in ein entspanntes Wochenende!«, grinste Lydia dabei.

Remus nahm den Zettel und las ihn durch. »Wow! So was gibt's tatsächlich?«, fragte er dann beeindruckt.

»Was ist das denn?« James riss ihm den Zettel aus der Hand.

Als er ihn durchlas, verwandelte sich sein Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen. Er zeigte Sirius das Pergament. Auch er musste grinsen.

»Mädels, ihr habt was gut bei uns!«, stellte er dann gerührt fest.

Die Mädchen zwinkerten ihnen zu. »Das merkt euch mal gut…«

* * *

»Liber lege!«, sprach James am Abend versuchsweise den Zauberspruch, den die Mädchen ihnen beigebracht hatten. Er deutete auf die dicke, in Leder eingeschlagene ›Unendliche Geschichte‹, an der Remus immer noch las.

»Daraufhin zog er seinen Zauberstab, um dem bösen Zauberer den Garaus zu machen, jedoch…«, begann das Buch sich mit einer dunklen Stimme selbst vorzulesen.

»Ja!« Sirius schlug bei James ein.

Außer den vier Freunden befand sich keiner mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum, sodass James sich ungestört über drei Sessel ausbreiten konnte. Eine Weile lauschten alle vier der Unendlichen Geschichte, bis Remus irgendwann seufzend aufstand.

»Finite Incantado!«, damit beendete er die Vorlesestunde und klappte das Buch zu. »Ich muss ins Bett, der Mond ist schon wieder zu voll«, stellte er fest. Er strich sich müde durch das blasse Gesicht.

»Was denn, den spürst du heute schon?«, fragte James überrascht.

»Ja, manchmal ist es schlimmer als normal. Ich weiß nicht, woran das liegt«, zuckte Remus die Schultern.

»Gehen wir auch ins Bett, oder?«, schlug Peter nun vor.

»Was, jetzt schon?« Sirius sah auf die Uhr an der Wand, die gerade ›Noch nicht zu spät für Dummheiten‹ anzeigte.

»Was wollen wir denn sonst machen?«, hakte James müde nach.

»Keine Ahnung. Ich mag nicht schon wieder irgendwas erforschen und dann von der Schreckschraube verknackt werden«, winkte Sirius ab.

»Du musst inzwischen ja schon nicht mal mehr was anstellen, um von ihr verknackt zu werden…«, grinste James schadenfroh.

»Warte nur, das passiert dir auch noch irgendwann!«

»Oh Mann, Jungs, ich geh zu Madam Pomfrey, mir geht's echt nicht gut.« Remus schwankte mit seinen Freunden die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter.

»Soll einer von uns mitgehen?«, bot sich Sirius gleich an.

»Ja, ist vielleicht besser…« Remus hielt sich am Geländer fest, um nicht umzukippen.

James und Sirius stützten ihn sofort.

»Mann, Kumpel, wir sollten uns beeilen!«, meinte Sirius besorgt.

Alle beide halfen Remus durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem zu so früher Stunde noch nicht viel los war, während Peter ihnen schon die Tür aufhielt.

»Oh, Jungs, ich habe heute Abend noch einen Nachhilfeschüler aus der ersten Klasse, den müsst ihr übernehmen… dachte nicht, dass es diesmal so schlimm wird…«, erklärte Remus abwesend, als sie durch die Korridore hetzten.

»Verdammt, der Kerl wird wahrscheinlich gleich vor unseren Augen zu einem…«, meinte James, doch da kreuzte Lily ihren Weg, weshalb er abbrach.

»Was habt ihr denn mit ihm gemacht!«, fragte sie die Jungs verständnislos.

»Er ist krank und jetzt geh uns aus dem Weg, wir bringen ihn in den Krankenflügel!«, schnauzte Sirius sie wütend an.

Sie schleppten Remus an dem Mädchen vorbei und liefen weiter.

»Peter, Tür auf!«, befahl James nun, als sie den Krankenflügel erreichten.

»Madam Pomfrey! Wir brauchen Hilfe!«, rief James sofort nach der Krankenschwester.

Die Hexe in ihrer Uniform kam sofort herbeigeeilt. »Was ist denn mit ihm passiert?«, fragte sie gleich besorgt.

Sie nahm Remus seinen Freunden ab und setzte ihn auf eine Liege.

»Es ist wegen seiner… Krankheit«, sagte Sirius vorsichtig.

»Jetzt schon? Entschuldigt mich! Ich muss ihn sofort… Also nein, schon so früh!« Damit zerrte sie Remus wieder hoch, um mit ihm durch einen Geheimgang zu verschwinden.

»Wow, den müssen wir uns merken«, stellte Sirius beeindruckt fest.

Aber James hatte schon seinen Notizblock gezückt, auf dem er sich immer die neu gefundenen Geheimgänge notierte.

»Hey Jungs«, piepste Peter nun. Er hatte hinter einen zugezogenen Vorhang, mit dem ein Krankenbett abgeschirmt wurde, geblickt.

James und Sirius eilte zu ihm und sahen ebenfalls dahinter. Hagrid lag in seiner ganzen Mächtigkeit auf dem Bett, bewegungslos und ohne auch nur zu atmen, um ihn herum schillerte etwas wie eine riesige Seifenblase.

»Das muss dieses Zeitaufhalteblasendings sein«, stellte James fest.

»Cool«, meinte Sirius und trat näher heran.

Er hob schon die Hand, um die Blase zu berühren, aber irgendwo in Sirius' Hinterkopf hörte er Remus' Stimme, die ihn davon abhielt. Vielleicht schadete das nur Hagrid, wenn er hier Dummheiten machte.

»Kommt schon, lasst uns lieber in den Turm zurückgehen«, sagte James leise. Auch ihn schien der Anblick ihres komatösen Freundes schwer mitzunehmen.

»Mann, irgendwie muss man ihm doch helfen können, oder?«, hakte Sirius auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm nach.

»Also, wir könnten versuchen, in der Verbotenen Abteilung etwas zu finden«, schlug James vor.

»Verbotene Abteilung?« Professor McGonagall steckte den Kopf aus einem Klassenzimmer, das sie eben passiert hatten.

Die Jungs fuhren herum.

»Verbotene Abteilung? – Nein, nein, nicht verboten, da haben Sie meinen besten Freund falsch verstanden, Professor!«, sagte Sirius schnell.

»Ich meinte nicht verboten! Ich meinte… äh…« James sah Sirius hilfesuchend an.

»Verschroben! Die verschrobene Abteilung!«, sagte der schnell.

»Genau, im Hogwarts-Express gibt es eine Abteilung, also ein Abteil sozusagen, in dem jedes Jahr immer dieselben Freaks sitzen…«, fuhr James schnell fort.

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Das war die dämlichste Ausrede, die sie jemals erfunden hatten, die von einem Troll, welcher sie im Vorjahr angeblich quer durch das Schloss gejagt hatte, eingeschlossen. Das würde ihnen noch nicht mal Highking abkaufen! Obwohl, der vielleicht schon…

»Verschrobene Abteilung im Hogwarts-Express also. Aha. Mr Potter, Strafarbeit, heute Abend, acht Uhr, bei mir«, sagte die Schreckschraube nur.

Sie wollte schon wieder in ihrem Klassenzimmer verschwinden, doch da fragte Sirius ungläubig: »Wieso krieg ich keine Strafarbeit?«

»Seien Sie lieber froh, Mr Black, sonst ändere ich meine Meinung noch. Außerdem vertraue ich darauf, dass Sie ohne Ihren besten Freund nicht in die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek einsteigen. Pettigrew wäre Ihnen zumindest kein guter Schmieresteher. Guten Tag.« Damit knallte McGonagall die Tür hinter sich zu.

»Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht«, meinte Sirius, als sie weitergingen.

»Hey, Kumpel, weißt du was?«, fiel James gerade ein. »Du musst ja dann Remus' Nachhilfeschüler übernehmen!«

»Wieso ich?« Sirius war geschockt.

»Na, weil ich Strafarbeit hab. Und du glaubst doch nicht, dass Peter auch nur einem Erstklässler Nachhilfe geben könnte, oder?«, erwiderte James.

»Stimmt.« Mürrisch verzog Sirius die Lippen.

»Doch davor solltest du lieber zu Dumbledore gehen«, fiel James in dem Moment wie nebenbei ein.

»Oh verdammt, ich sollte eigentlich gleich nach dem Essen zu ihm, warum hast du mich nicht daran erinnert?«

Sirius lenkte seine Schritte ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten hastig Richtung Dumbledores Büro, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal um. »Mist, und ich hab noch keine Ausrede, weißt du was?«

James kicherte verhalten. »Erzähl ihm doch einfach irgendwas von einer verschrobenen Abteilung!«

»Danke, du bist echt eine große Hilfe«, fauchte Sirius noch sarkastisch zurück, ehe er endgültig davon rauschte.

Bis er im Büro des Schulleiters ankam, hatte er immerhin schon eine Ausrede für sein Zuspätkommen, auch wenn sie nicht gerade sehr einfallsreich war.

»Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber Remus hatte gewisse Probleme und wir mussten ihn erst einmal in den Krankenflügel begleiten«, sprudelte Sirius sogleich los, noch ehe der Direktor ihn überhaupt begrüßt hatte.

Dumbledore nickte lediglich und wies ihn an, sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch zu setzen. Sirius befolgte diese unausgesprochene Anweisung und wartete ab.

»Nun, bevor wir mit dem Drudenfußzaubertraining beginnen…«

»Was? Wir haben heute Training? Aber Professor, ich muss nachher noch Nachhilfe geben!«, unterbrach Sirius den Schulleiter schon fast flehend, obgleich er sich gewahr war, dass es keine allzu gute Idee war, besonders da er sich ohnehin schon auf ein unangenehmes Gespräch vorbereitete.

»Nun, es ist deine Entscheidung. Du wolltest den Zauber von mir lernen«, stellte Dumbledore ruhig fest, wobei er keineswegs verärgert klang.

»Ich hatte aber auch keine Ahnung gehabt, dass es so lange dauern würde. Wir sind ja immer noch bei den Basissprüchen!«, entgegnete Sirius, der es eine gute Idee fand, erst einmal vom Thema abzulenken.

Vielleicht fiel ihm inzwischen noch eine gute Ausrede dafür ein, was am Morgen geschehen war.

Dumbledore lächelte leicht. »Und ich hatte dir gesagt, dass es nicht leicht werden würde. Aber wenn du nicht weitermachen willst, würde ich das dennoch verstehen. Vielleicht war es auch ein wenig unüberlegt meinerseits, diesen Zauber einem Zweitklässler beibringen zu wollen.«

Wiederum hatte Dumbledore in keinem beleidigten oder gar angreifenden Ton gesprochen. Es war eher eine Überlegung für ihn selbst, doch in Sirius lösten diese Worte eine Trotzreaktion aus, von der er nicht einmal wusste, ob sie von Dumbledore beabsichtigt gewesen war.

»Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich aufgeben will!«

Dumbledores Lächeln verbreiterte sich ein wenig.

Sirius fuhr sogleich fort: »Also, worauf warten wir noch? Das letzte Mal haben wir bei dem verstärkten Schutzschild aufgehört…«

Doch der Schulleiter hob beschwichtigend die Hand. »Wie gesagt«, hob er abermals an. »Bevor wir mit dem Training beginnen, möchte ich doch noch ganz gerne wissen, was da heute Morgen in dem Kerker passiert ist.«

Sirius seufzte leicht. Aber was hatte er zu befürchten? Dumbledore konnte ja schließlich nicht Gedanken lesen und ihn dazu zwingen, die Wahrheit zu sagen, konnte er ebenso wenig.

»Die Auroren haben uns ganz früh in diesen Raum mitgenommen und uns Fragen gestellt, also hatten wir noch nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, zu frühstücken. Das ist mein empfindlicher Magen bedauerlicherweise nicht gewohnt und so ist mir kurz etwas schwindelig geworden, das ist alles.«

Das war eine Ausrede in Rekordzeit gewesen! Und sie war dazu noch gar nicht einmal so schlecht, jedenfalls konnte man nichts dagegen einwenden und besser als diverse verschrobene Abteilungen war sie allemal, wie Sirius zufrieden in Gedanken feststellte.

Allerdings schien Dumbledore da nicht ganz seiner Meinung zu sein. Er sagte kein Wort, sondern sah Sirius nur tief in die Augen. Der Blick sagte Sirius genau, dass der Schulleiter ihm keine Sekunde lang glaubte.

Schließlichseufzte Dumbledore tief und meinte dann: »Okay, heute widmen wir uns einer neuen wichtigen Komponente des Drudenfußzaubers, dem freien Willen…«

»Ah, der geistigen Komponente«, grinste Sirius, ehe er sich zu einer neuen Trainingsstunde erhob.

_tbc..._


	13. Die veränderte Schrift

**Das Erbe Merlins**

* * *

**Dreizehntes Kapitel**

**Die veränderte Schrift**

* * *

»Die Rothaarkobolde allerdings leben eher in den südlichen Regionen. Sie ernähren sich fortwährend von…«

»…während dabei das Harz der Baumdämonen eine wichtige Rolle spielt, das zur Zubereitung…«

»Da Einhörner im 12. Jahrhundert eine wichtige Rolle für die Muggelliteratur spielten…«

Alle drei Bücher, über die Sirius einen Aufsatz schreiben sollte, lasen sich gleichzeitig vor. Den einen Aufsatz über ›Kobolde und ihre Heimat‹ schrieb bereits die Aufsatzfeder, die kaum dazu kam, einmal einen Absatz zu machen.

Sirius beschäftigte sich mit dem ›Baumdämon und seine seltsamen Gewohnheiten‹ und den Nachhilfeschüler von Remus hatte er kurzerhand dazu verdonnert, bei ›Einhörner sind für Menschen unnützlich‹ Notizen zu machen.

»Mr Black, kann ich jetzt mal eine Pause machen?«, fragte der Erstklässler eben schüchtern.

Widerwillig sah Sirius von seinem Pergament auf und begutachtete das sich selbst vorlesende Einhornbuch.

»Hat es sich schon zu Ende gelesen?«, fragte er nur, als er die noch etwa hundert übrig gebliebenen Seiten sah.

»Nein, Sir«, gestand der Junge ängstlich.

»Also machst du auch keine Pause. Sieh es als eine Lektion im richtigen Lernen an. Wird dir eines Tages vor den Prüfungen sehr helfen! Und jetzt schreib weiter!«, befahl Sirius hart.

Er selbst kritzelte auch wieder auf sein Pergament. Das Koboldbuch war nun zu Ende und klappte sich zu. Die Aufsatzfeder fiel erschöpft um.

»So, Nummer eins wäre geschafft.« Sirius sah zufrieden, dass sein Buch nur noch zehn Seiten hatte.

In einer Stunde wäre das alles erledigt und er könnte sich mit James amüsieren, dessen Strafarbeit auch bald zu Ende sein musste. Fast im selben Moment ging die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal auf, in dem sie saßen und arbeiteten.

»Ach, hier bist du!« James trat ein und blickte ungläubig auf die Szene. »Steht er unter dem Imperius-Fluch?«, fragte er sofort.

»Nein, das ist Remus' Nachhilfeschüler. Ich bring ihm bei, dass man älteren Schülern immer gehorchen muss«, grinste Sirius.

»Komm schon, Junge, deine Nachhilfe ist vorbei.« James scheuchte den Jungen, der erleichtert die Feder weglegte, auf, um sich selbst auf dessen Platz zu setzen.

»Danke, Sir«, sagte der Junge.

»Sir?« Ungläubig sah James Sirius an.

»Ich fand's lustig«, zuckte Sirius die Schultern. »Und was hab' ich dir beigebracht, Junge?«, fragte er an den Erstklässler gewandt.

»Dass ich niemandem hiervon erzähle.« Der Junge lächelte sogar. »Weil das nämlich der Geheimclub der Coolen an Hogwarts ist. Und wenn ich jemandem das erzähle, dann werde ich nie aufgenommen. Wiedersehen, Sir.« Damit hastete der Junge nach draußen.

»Geheimclub der Coolen an Hogwarts?« James schien immer weniger zu verstehen.

»Na, irgendwie musste ich ihn ja dazu bringen, meine Hausaufgaben zu machen, oder?«, erwiderte Sirius.

James grinste erst, dann lachte er laut los.

»Jetzt lach' nicht, wir haben noch Arbeit! Ich will nicht ewig hier sitzen!«, erinnerte Sirius ihn.

Er hielt sein brabbelndes Buch für einen Augenblick an, um die Aufsatzfeder denselben Aufsatz wie gerade auch für James schreiben zu lassen. Dann redete das Buch weiter und die Jungs notierten eifrig.

Wirklich waren innerhalb einer Stunde alle ihre Aufsätze geschrieben.

Fix und fertig ließen sie sich schließlich abends in ihre Betten fallen. Der Tag war aber auch wirklich anstrengend gewesen.

Es dauerte sage und schreibe drei Tage ehe Remus zu ihnen zurückkehrte.

»Mann, altes Haus, du siehst schrecklich aus!«, begrüßte Sirius ihn.

Bleich und krank, außerdem mit einer Krücke unter dem Arm, ließ sich Remus zwischen sie in einen Sessel im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum fallen. »Danke. Ich wünschte, ich könnte einmal dasselbe behaupten«, meinte er.

»Oh, danke!« Sirius strich sich geschmeichelt durch das Haar.

»Was war denn diesmal los?«, fragte James neugierig.

»Fragt mich nicht, ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich hatte auch noch keine Zeit, mit Professor Dumbledore zu reden«, zuckte Remus die Schultern.

»Wahrscheinlich eine Mondverschiebung oder so«, schlug James vor.

»Du solltest dich schonen, Kumpel«, meinte Sirius, als er aufstand.

»Danke, auf diese Idee wäre ich nie gekommen«, murrte Remus.

»Sei mal nicht so zickig! Sonst fängst du noch so an wie Lily!«, entgegnete Sirius, der ihr Lieblingsspiel ›Brewpots Kerker explodiert‹ holte, um von James noch die Revanche von der letzten Geschichtsstunde zu fordern.

»Die hat mir heute in Zaubertränke geholfen, sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich wieder in die Luft geflogen«, warf Peter zu Lilys Verteidigung ein.

»Wenn du dich jetzt auf die Seite von den Mädchen schlägst, dann kannst du gleich ausziehen!«, drohte Sirius nur verärgert.

»Wie kommt die eigentlich dazu, dir zu helfen? Das nimmt uns nur den ganzen Spaß!«, regte sich James auf.

»Lily kann durchaus ganz nett sein, Jungs. Sehr hilfsbereit…«, mischte sich Remus ein.

»Was weißt du denn schon?«, raunzte James.

»Eieiei, ich glaube, bei der gespannten Atmosphäre gehe ich lieber ins Bett. Könnte mir einer die Treppen hinauf helfen?«, bat Remus nun.

Sirius und James grinsten synchron. »Nur wenn du sagst, dass Lily doof ist.«

Remus seufzte.

* * *

Sirius stöhnte auf, als sie das Verteidigungsklassenzimmer betraten und Highking breit grinsend vor der Klasse stand.

»Dir kann man es auch nie recht machen, oder?«, meinte Remus, als sich alle vier in der hinteren Reihe niederließen. »Was ist dir nun lieber, Jefferson oder Highking?«

»Ich weiß gar nicht, wer schlimmer ist. Aber heute hätte ich lieber Jefferson gehabt«, entgegnete Sirius brummig. »Sonst hatte ich die ganze Arbeit mit den Aufsätzen ja umsonst!«

»Überanstrengt habt ihr euch damit ja nicht gerade«, erwiderte Remus in tadelndem Tonfall.

Doch in dem Moment räusperte sich Highking laut, sodass die Gespräche nach und nach verstummten.

»Nun, hier bin ich wieder, frisch und munter wie eh und je«, begrüßte der Lehrer seine ungläubigen Schüler. »Gut, dann machen wir einfach da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben. – Oder vielmehr da, wo Sie aufgehört haben. – Ähm, Mr Lupin, wo befinden wir uns gerade mit dem Stoff?«

»Seite 99, Sir. Fluchumkehrzauber und ihre Wirkung auf den Fluchsprecher«, kam die prompte Antwort.

»Ah ja, ein sehr schönes Kapitel! Wenn der Fluch auf den Fluchsprecher zurückkommt. Dazu gibt es ein paar einfache Zaubereien, die einem natürlich nur bei leichten Flüchen nützen.«

Highking blätterte planlos in seinem Buch herum.

»Schauen Sie sich doch einfach einmal die Zauber an und anschließend probieren wir sie gemeinsam in der Klasse aus. – Ja, Mr Gudgeon?«

»Ähm, Sir, welche Sprüche genau sollen wir uns ansehen?«

»Seite 99 natürlich… oder… äh«, Highking senkte seinen Blick abermals auf die Buchseite und stellte anscheinend fest, was die Schüler schon eher bemerkt hatten: Das Kapitel enthielt gar keine Sprüche. »Welcher Idiot hat denn dieses Buch verfasst? – Kennt jemand zufällig einen Beispielspruch?«

Der Lehrer sah sich hilfesuchend in der Klasse um. Als sich niemand meldete, fuhr er fort: »Nun ja, auch nicht so schlimm. Mr Black, gehen Sie doch bitte geschwind zu Professor Dumbledore und fragen Sie nach.«

Sirius seufzte auf. Hatte er sich etwa über Jefferson beschwert? Schwerfällig erhob er sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Vielleicht konnte er den Schulleiter überreden, ihm in der Zwischenzeit eine Drudenfußzauberstunde zu geben, das wäre sicherlich effizienter als die Stunde bei Aveimperatore absitzen zu müssen!

Er kam jedoch gar nicht so weit, den Vorschlag zu machen. Kaum hatte er das Büro betreten, war es wieder da: Dieses bedrohliche Gefühl! Und keine Sekunde später fing sein Herz wieder an zu rasen, gesteuert von dieser Wärme, welche sich allmählich zu einer unerträglichen Hitze steigerte.

»Sirius, solltest du nicht eigentlich im Unterricht… Geht es dir gut?«

»Verzeihung, Sir, ich…« Sirius fasste sich ans Herz, dorthin, wo das Amulett unter seinem Umhang hing und atmete tief durch. »…gehe besser… wieder.«

Doch er hatte die Tür noch nicht erreicht, da intensivierte sich die Hitze noch einmal, sodass es ihm unmöglich schien, einen weiteren Schritt zu machen. Er krallte sich an der Tür fest, um nicht den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Aber Dumbledore konnte unmöglich der Ausgangspunkt dieser Gefahr sein…

Der Schulleiter war inzwischen hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervorgetreten und zu ihm geeilt. Doch gerade, als er sich zu Sirius hinabbückte, der tatsächlich schon wieder auf den Boden gesunken war, ließ es nach. Es hörte einfach auf, als wäre die Hitze nie da gewesen.

Sirius wischte sich über die Stirn, auf der sich Schweißperlen gebildet hatten, und erhob sich dann schlagartig.

»Professor Highking möchte nur ein paar Beispiele wissen, welche Gegenflüche den Spruch auf den Fluchsprecher zurücklenken können«, erklärte Sirius, als sei nichts gewesen. Er wollte hier so schnell wie möglich raus!

»Möchtest du, dass ich dich lieber zum Krankenflügel begleite?«, fragte Dumbledore, der gar nicht auf Sirius einging.

»Krankenflügel?«, wiederholte Sirius verzweifelt, wusste jedoch, dass es für ihn keine große Hoffnung gab.

* * *

»Schon wieder? Was soll das?« James sah Sirius verständnislos an, als die vier Freunde abends zusammen im Geheimgang hinter dem Spiegel saßen, dem Ort, wohin sie sich in letzter Zeit immer zurückzogen, wenn es etwas zu besprechen galt, das niemand mitbekommen sollte.

»Madam Pomfrey hat mir einen Trank gegeben, aber sie hat auch keine Ahnung, woran es liegen könnte«, zuckte Sirius die Schultern. Er spielte ganz nebenbei mit seinem Amulett rum, strich sanft über die Schriftzüge… »Hey, die sind anders!«

»Wer ist anders?« Peter schien verwirrt.

»Die Schriftzüge! Schaut doch mal, ich kenne sie genau! Die haben sich verändert!« Sirius zeigte das Amulett seinen Freunden.

Auch Remus besah sich die Zeichen. »Stimmt. Diese Wörter habe ich noch nie gesehen.«

»Und was bedeuten sie?« Sirius und James hatten zugleich gesprochen und sahen ihren Freund neugierig an.

Remus wandte seinen Blick nicht von dem Amulett, als er sprach: »Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich hab leider noch keine Alten Runen, geschweige denn Uraltrunen.«

James stöhnte auf. »Jetzt geht das schon wieder von vorne los!«

»Kann ich es einmal haben?«, verlangte Remus, der konzentriert die Schriftzüge musterte.

»Nein, ich glaube, ich sollte es lieber nicht abnehmen.«

Sirius erntete erstaunte Blicke von seinen Freunden.

»Jetzt komm aber mal wieder auf den Boden zurück! Findest du nicht, dass du dieses Amulett-Zeug ein wenig übertreibst? Es ist doch nur ein Schmuckstück! Okay, ein Schmuckstück, das leuchten kann… und eine enorme Schutzfunktion hat… und dazu noch von Zeit zu Zeit die Schrift ändern kann«, fügte James an, als er Sirius' bedeutungsvollem Blick begegnete.

Sirius jedoch umschloss instinktiv sein Amulett fester. »Haltet mich für verrückt, aber ich glaube, die Bindung zu diesem Amulett ist zu stark, als dass ich es euch einfach so geben könnte.«

»Mach schon, gib ihm das dämliche Teil, dann finden wir vielleicht raus, was diesmal draufsteht«, verlangte James, der das Schmuckstück nahm und Sirius vom Hals ziehen wollte.

»Nein, lass das!« Sirius wehrte sich, doch es war nicht nur er. Auch das Amulett begann stärker zu leuchten und drückte sich eng an Sirius' Brust, es schien fast mit ihm zu verwachsen.

»Was soll das denn nun schon wieder?« James ließ von seinem Versuch ab, Sirius den magischen Gegenstand abzunehmen, da er anscheinend einsah, dass es keinen Zweck hatte.

»Das ist interessant«, stellte Remus, der die Szene mit angesehen hatte, fest.

»Was ist interessant?«, wollte Peter begierig wissen, doch er wurde nicht weiter beachtet. Auch Sirius und James sahen Remus mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.

»Es scheint fast so, als hätte das Amulett deinen Willen angenommen«, fuhr Remus unbeirrt fort. »Ich habe von solchen Zaubern gehört. Sehr selten und sehr mächtig. Aber das kann nicht sein…«

»Was kann nicht sein?« Peter schien allmählich ungeduldig zu werden.

Einmal mehr blieb Peters Kommentar unbeachtet.

»Sirius, jetzt gib es endlich her!«, verlangte James. »Deine Verliebtheit in dieses Teil nimmt ja bei dir schon langsam krankhafte Züge an!«

»Du hast doch gerade gesehen, ich kann es gar nicht abnehmen, das Amulett ist mit mir verwachsen!«, wehrte Sirius sich, der eigentlich ohnehin nicht vorhatte, seinem Freund das Schmuckstück auszuhändigen.

»Sirius, könntest du James bitte kurz das Amulett geben? Du kriegst es auch gleich wieder«, mischte sich Remus abermals mit ein.

Sirius sah ihn misstrauisch an, nickte dann aber letztlich doch und zog das Amulett über den Kopf, was zu dem größten Erstaunen aller Anwesenden sogar klappte. Anschließend überreichte er es James mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend.

»Na bitte, geht doch«, meinte dieser ein wenig angefressen, ehe er sich neugierig die Schrift besah.

»Und jetzt?«, wollte Sirius ungeduldig von Remus wissen. Ohne das Amulett fühlte er sich irgendwie seltsam, hilflos…

»Es funktioniert«, freute sich Remus. »Wenn du es nicht abgeben willst, kann es dir anscheinend niemand nehmen, nur, wenn du selbst damit einverstanden bist.«

»Das ist ja alles schön und gut…« Sirius verlor allmählich die Nerven. Er brauchte das Amulett wieder. So lange war er noch nie davon getrennt gewesen… »Aber krieg ich es jetzt wieder, oder was?«

»Um ehrlich zu sein finde ich, wir sollten es lieber Remus überlassen, schließlich nehme ich an, er wird wieder die Übersetzungsarbeit erledigen, oder?« James wandte sich flehend an Remus, der lächelnd nickte.

»Gib mir das Amulett, James!« Sirius' Stimme hatte einen bedrohlichen Unterton angenommen.

»Ganz ruhig, Kumpel, ich will doch nur… Ah!« James hatte das Amulett ruckartig fallen gelassen und rieb sich nun mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Hand. »Fass das bloß nicht an!«, warnte er Sirius, der sich schon nach dem Amulett bückte, das unschuldig auf dem Boden lag.

Doch Sirius hatte es bereits berührt, sah James verständnislos an und hängte es sich wieder um den Hals.

James schien die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen. »Was! Gerade ist es furchtbar heiß geworden, ich konnte es gar nicht mehr halten… Sag bloß nicht, du spürst davon gar nichts!«

Noch ehe Sirius antworten konnte, hob Remus an: »Das ist doch nur logisch und passt mit dem zusammen, was wir gerade herausgefunden haben: Sirius wollte nicht, dass du das Amulett länger hast und du wolltest es ihm nicht zurückgeben, also hat es sich selbst dagegen gewehrt.«

Peter starrte nur baff das Schmuckstück an, das nun um Sirius' Hals hing, als wäre nichts geschehen.

»Schon mal daran gedacht, dass es ein schwarzmagischer Gegenstand sein könnte?« James rieb sich noch immer etwas beleidigt seine Hand.

»Ach, Quatsch! Es hat vollkommen antischwarzmagische Schutzmechanismen, schon vergessen?«, verteidigte Sirius seinen Besitz.

»Jungs, hört auf, euch zu streiten«, fuhr Remus nun dazwischen. »Wir übersetzen jetzt erst einmal, was draufsteht, dann sehen wir weiter.«

Und so machten sie es auch. Remus holte sein Uralt-Runenbuch aus dem Gryffindor-Turm und anschließend versuchte er, die Schriftzüge zu entziffern, während Sirius und James mit Peter als Zuschauer an verschiedenen Zaubereien weiterübten, vor allem an der Zauberei ohne Zauberstab, dem Imperius-Fluch und Sirius' Drudenfußzauber. Er wollte es Dumbledore unbedingt beweisen, dass er es schaffen konnte!

_»Vielleicht war es auch ein wenig unüberlegt meinerseits, diesen Zauber einem Zweitklässler beibringen zu wollen.«_ Von wegen! Immerhin schaffte er es mittlerweile immer öfter James' zugegeben immer noch recht schwachen Imperius-Fluch abzublocken.

»Wartet mal kurz«, unterbrach Remus sie tief in der Nacht, als Sirius es gerade geschafft hatte, seinen Zauberstab, der ein paar Meter vor ihm lag, per Willenskraft ein Mal umzudrehen. »Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, das gibt alles noch keinen wirklichen Sinn…«

»Nun rück schon raus mit der Sprache«, forderte James ungeduldig, dessen Zauberstab sich seit einer halben Stunde nicht bewegt hatte.

»Also gut, so was Ähnliches, wie ›des zweiten Glanzes huldvoll verrichtet, es habe die Dunklen Künste gesichtet‹.«

Sirius und James wechselten einen schnellen Blick. »Das gibt in der Tat keinen Sinn«, bestätigte Sirius trocken, doch James schien etwas ganz anderes zu bewegen.

»Dunkle Künste, sagst du? Ich hab's doch gewusst: Mit diesem Amulett stimmt irgend etwas nicht!« Als ihn jedoch Sirius' Blick traf, verstummte er.

Eine Pause entstand, in der jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing, dann ergriff Remus abermals das Wort: »Es ist schon spät und ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute noch die Erleuchtung kriege, was ich falsch übersetzt habe. Wir sollten lieber schlafen gehen, wenn wir morgen ausgeschlafen sein wollen.«

* * *

Obwohl sie Remus' Rat befolgt hatten, hing Sirius am nächsten Tag gähnend in seiner Schulbank. Zu allem Überfluss hatten sie noch Verteidigung bei Highking, da McGonagalls Unterricht ausfiel. Sie war, wie die vier Freunde trotz der vielen zirkulierenden Gerüchte herausgefunden hatten, für ein paar Tage auf einer Exkursion in Osteuropa. Warum hatten die Jungen allerdings nicht in Erfahrung gebracht, doch sie vermuteten, dass es etwas mit Hagrid zu tun hatte, schließlich verließen Dumbledore oder McGonagall deswegen öfter völlig unvermittelt das Schloss.

»Nun, heute werden wir einen Text lesen, der die Meinung eines bekannten Zauberers zu unserem gestrigen Thema unterstützt… ähm, Seite… ach, einfach eine Seite weiter als gestern«, hörte Sirius Aveimperatores Stimme in seine schläfrigen Gedanken dringen.

Sirius hatte in all der Aufregung sein Porträt lange nicht mehr besucht. Das müsste er unbedingt nachholen. Es gab dem alten Zauberer so viel zu erzählen. Das seltsame Gefühl der Bedrohung und dann die Schrift auf dem Amulett…

Wenn er jetzt doch nur in dem Porträtraum sein könnte, anstatt hier in diesem Klassenzimmer sitzen zu müssen und Lily zuhören zu müssen, wie sie irgend so einen langweiligen Text vorlas, der sowieso niemanden interessierte!

Wenn er nur wüsste, was dieses Gefühl zu bedeuten gehabt hatte! Ob Dumbledore es wusste? Ob er mit ihm bei seiner nächsten Drudenfußzauberstunde darüber reden sollte? Lieber nicht. Erst einmal musste er dem Schulleiter beweisen, dass er den Drudenfußzauber schaffen konnte und dafür müsste er zusammen mit James am Abend wieder trainieren, auch wenn er dann am nächsten Tag nur noch müder sein würde…

»Danke, Miss Evans. – Also, wer hat den Text verstanden?«, holte Highking ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus.

Schnell sah Sirius auf die Seite in James' Buch, um sein eigenes aufzuschlagen und so zu tun, als wäre er überaus interessiert bei der Sache. In Gedanken jedoch fragte er sich:_ »Wer hat überhaupt zugehört?«_

»Schon wieder nur Mr Lupin und Miss Evans!«, fuhr der Lehrer enttäuscht fort. »Wie wäre es einmal mit Ihnen, Mr Gudgeon?«

Sirius zweifelte daran, dass Aveimperatore den Text selbst verstanden hatte, als er ihn überflog.

»Ja… ähm… der ist doch schwul, oder?«, antwortete Davey überzeugt.

Ein paar Mädchen kicherten verhalten und Highking versenkte den Blick tiefer in seinem Buch. »Schwul? Wo bitte lesen Sie das denn heraus?«

Verwirrt überflog der Lehrer den Text und sah anschließend Davey fragend an, der von Timothy eben etwas eingesagt bekam.

»Oh, nein, Verzeihung, Professor, nicht schwul, ich hab mich verlesen. Hier stand irgendwas von schwülem Wetter und da…«

Jetzt musste die ganze Klasse loslachen. Selbst Sirius konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen. Davey musste mindestens genauso wenig aufgepasst haben, wie er selbst.

Allein Remus, der auf der anderen Seite neben Sirius saß, lachte nicht, sondern schien tief in Gedanken. Plötzlich sprang er auf.

»Das ist es!«, rief er glücklich aus.

»Das ist was?« Highking blickte inzwischen gar nicht mehr durch.

Ebenso wie Sirius. Fragend sah er seinen Freund an, doch der hatte wohl eben bemerkt, dass er sich mitten im Unterricht befand, denn er setzte sich mit einem gemurmelten »Nichts, Entschuldigung, Sir.« wieder hin und schüttelte den Kopf zum Zeichen, dass er es jetzt nicht erklären konnte.

Sirius wandte sich also fragend James zu, der jedoch ebenso wenig Ahnung zu haben schien, denn er zuckte nur unwissend die Schultern.

Die Stunde zog sich noch lange hin, bis Highking sie endlich entließ. Sirius hätte nicht sagen können, um was es in dem Text im Endeffekt gegangen war, er hatte die ganze Stunde lediglich abgewartet, dass die Zeit verging.

»Also, jetzt wollen wir es aber wissen. Bist du vom anderen Ufer, oder was?« James sah Remus zweifelnd an.

Der schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

»Ich muss noch etwas in meinem Runenbuch nachschlagen, geht ihr schon einmal vor.«

Und ohne eine weitere Erklärung eilte er davon.

»Wenn er so weiter macht, kommt er zu spät zu Zauberkunst«, merkte Peter an.

Sirius schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf. »Wen interessiert schon Zauberkunst? Er hätte uns wenigstens verraten können, was vorhin in ihn gefahren ist!«

* * *

Remus kam gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Unterrichtbeginn mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

»Kriegen wir auch mal eine Erklärung oder was?«, beschwerte sich James, während Professor Flitwick seinen Unterricht begann.

Remus senkte die Stimme und fing an zu erklären: »Es war nur ein einziger Buchstabe! Davey hat mich darauf gebracht: ›schwul‹ und ›schwül‹! Es hieß nicht ›Glanz‹, sondern ›Ganz‹.«

»Was heißt ganz?«, hakte James verwirrt nach.

Doch Sirius hatte bereits verstanden, ehe Remus fortfuhr: »Und es heißt auch nicht ›verrichtet‹, sondern ›berichtet‹: ›Des zweiten Ganzes huldvoll berichtet, es habe die Dunklen Künste gesichtet‹.«

»Oh. – Wow, das ergibt ja zur Abwechslung mal einen tollen Sinn!«, erwiderte James ironisch.

»Hm… ich weiß auch nicht genau, was das heißen könnte«, gab Remus zu. »Hört sich jedenfalls nicht nach einem weiteren Abwehrspruch an. – Aber zumindest habe ich es diesmal richtig übersetzt.«

Sirius dachte noch den ganzen Schultag darüber nach, was das zu bedeuten haben könnte, doch er kam zu keinem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis. Eines stand jedenfalls fest: Das Amulett konnte nicht schwarzmagisch sein, wie James behauptete! Er wehrte sich dagegen, daran auch nur eine Sekunde zu glauben.

Dennoch erzählte er dem alten Zauberer davon, als er sich während des Abendessens in den Porträtraum stahl. Zur Essenszeit, wenn alle in der Großen Halle waren, wäre die Chance geringer, dass er erwischt würde.

»Fühlst du denn, dass es schwarzmagisch ist?«

Wie es so seine Art war, antwortete der weise Zauberer mit einer Gegenfrage, um Sirius selbst der Lösung des Problems näher zu bringen.

»Nein… ich meine… wie könnte es denn schwarzmagisch sein… es… nein, es fühlt sich irgendwie nicht so an. Es trägt viel Magie in sich, das schon, aber…« Sirius brach ab.

Er wusste nicht, warum er diese Möglichkeit noch nie zuvor bedacht hatte. Er hatte es einfach im Gefühl, dass es sich um keinen schwarzmagischen Gegenstand handelte.

»Es macht seltsame Sachen. Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob das Amulett selbst für die Schmerzen der letzten Tage verantwortlich gewesen wäre. Es wird ganz heiß. Ich dachte erst, es wäre mein Herz gewesen, aber ich glaube, es geht von dem Amulett aus.«

Sirius hatte leise und hastig geredet, als wollte er die Sätze schnell hinter sich bringen, ehe er es sich anders überlegte.

»Du denkst aber dennoch nicht daran, es wegzugeben?«

Obwohl es wie eine Frage formuliert gewesen war, hatte Sirius eher den Eindruck, dass es eine Feststellung war.

»Nein, ich… weiß selber nicht, warum. Es ist so eine Art Verbindung zwischen uns vorhanden, versteht Ihr?«

Der Zauberer nickte langsam. »Es ist, als trüge es dich und nicht umgekehrt.«

Sirius sah erstaunt auf. Von diesem Gefühl hatte er bisher noch niemandem erzählt. Woher sollte der Zauberer das wissen? Aber spielte es eine Rolle? Er wusste ohnehin fast alles und so nickte Sirius zögernd.

»Dabei darfst du aber nie vergessen, was das Objekt ist und wer der Träger. – Gute Nacht, Sirius.« Damit schritt der Zauberer bedächtig aus seinem Rahmen und ließ Sirius alleine vor dem Porträt kniend zurück.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage waren geprägt von intensiven Trainingsstunden im Geheimgang hinter dem Spiegel, ebenso wie von unerträglich langen Stunden mit Aveimperatore.

Zum Glück wurden nur die wenigsten Verwandlungsstunden in Verteidigungsstunden umgewandelt, da Highking ohnehin schon genug zu tun hatte. Öfter war es der Fall, dass Brewpot unerwartet vor der Klasse auftauchte oder Professor Flitwick.

Die Gerüchte von McGonagall unterdessen arteten, je länger sie fortblieb, dermaßen aus, dass Sirius am Abend sogar hörte, sie wäre nach Beauxbatons gewechselt, weil die Auroren ihr zu viel Stress bereitet hätten.

Abgesehen davon musste sich Sirius regelmäßig in Dumbledores Büro einfinden, um den Drudenfußzauber zu lernen. Doch bald hatte er schon fast aufgegeben. Trotz Training bis zum Umfallen schaffte er es nicht, die verschiedenen Schildzauber gleichzeitig anzuwenden, und am meisten Probleme hatte er mit dem freien Willen.

Der Trick hierbei war, die Macht auf einen bestimmten Punkt zu konzentrieren und anschließend die Zauber mithilfe von, wie es Sirius schien, übermenschlicher Konzentration in den einen großen Zauber, den Drudenfuß, zu vereinen.

Hilfreich hierbei erwies sich, wie sich bald herausstellte, die Magie ohne Zauberstab, denn auch hierbei ging es in erster Linie um eine geistige Anstrengung. Außerdem musste man die richtige Zeit abpassen, ehe man die Konzentration zum Höhepunkt streben lassen konnte, um dann alles auf einmal auszuführen…

Das alles klang vielleicht schwer, war jedoch gänzlich unmöglich, wie Sirius Dumbledore nach wie es ihm vorkam unzähligen Stunden offenbarte.

Dumbledore grinste bei dieser Bemerkung seines Schülers lediglich. »Es wird ganz plötzlich kommen. Mein persönlicher Geheimtipp ist, es einfach immer wieder zu versuchen. Irgendwann kommt es ganz von selbst. Es ist sehr schwer, zu erklären, an welcher Stelle du die Gedanken zusammenführen musst, du fühlst es irgendwann einfach und dann wirst du auch verstehen, wovon ich die ganze Zeit geredet habe.«

Er verstand es immer, Sirius neu zu motivieren und auch diesmal stand Sirius, der einmal mehr von einem mächtigen Fluch getroffen auf dem Boden gelandet war, wieder auf, um das Training fortzusetzen.

So verging der Oktober wie im Flug, ohne dass Sirius noch einmal dieses bedrohliche Gefühl verspürte, und Halloween rückte immer näher.

Peter war schon beim Aufwachen ganz außer sich vor Freude, da es am Abend das legendäre Halloween-Festessen geben würde mit Kürbissaft und Pasteten, von denen er seinen Freunden den ganzen Tag über vorschwärmte.

Da die vier Jungen letztes Jahr das Festessen von Halloween verpasst hatten, war Sirius ziemlich beeindruckt, als sie abends gemeinsam die festlich geschmückte Große Halle betraten: Hunderte von Fledermäusen schwirrten über den Köpfen der Schüler, Lehrer und Auroren auf und ab und brachten die Kerzen, welche ihr schwaches Licht durch schauerlich zugeschnitzte Kürbisse scheinen ließen, zum Flackern.

Peter stürzte sich, sobald das Essen auf den goldenen Platten erschienen war, sofort auf seine geliebten Kürbispasteten und war erst einmal unansprechbar.

Auch James lud sich von dem köstlichen Essen auf, während Sirius sich immer öfter unbehaglich umdrehte und seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen ließ. Als erstes fiel ihm auf, dass McGonagall wieder da war und sich am Lehrertisch mit Flitwick unterhielt. Allerdings schien sie nicht sehr fröhlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nichts für Hagrid erreichen können.

Sirius' Kopf ruckte schlagartig herum. Doch hinter ihm stand niemand. Es war ein bedrohliches Gefühl, das ihn allmählich beschlich, langsam pirschte es sich heran, fast etappenweise.

»Ist was, Kumpel?«, wollte James kauend wissen.

»Du solltest mal die Pasteten probieren«, mampfte Peter, ehe er sich noch einmal einen Nachschlag auftat.

»Weiß nicht, irgendwas stimmt nicht.«

Remus neben ihm spannte sich an. »Geht es schon wieder los? «

»Geht was schon wieder los?«, fragte eine Mädchenstimme hinter ihnen.

Sirius fuhr herum.

Anne.

Wenn dieses Mädchen sie nur ein Mal in Ruhe lassen könnte…

»Hast du dich verlaufen?«, schnauzte James sie an. »Der Ravenclaw-Tisch ist dahinten.«

»Ich weiß. Aber unser Kürbissaft ist alle, kann ich mal?«

Damit beugte sie sich ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten weit über den Tisch, angelte sich die Kanne mit dem orangefarbenen Saft und setzte dann hinzu: »Ihr seid komisch, hab ich euch das eigentlich schon mal gesagt? – Aber glaubt bloß nicht, dass wir Mädchen nicht auch so unsere Geheimnisse haben.«

Anne grinste mysteriös in die Runde, ehe sie mit dem Kürbissaft Richtung Ravenclaw-Tisch abzog.

»Die ist auch seltsam«, stellte James kopfschüttelnd fest, ehe er sich Remus zuwandte und Annes Frage wiederholte: »Also, was geht schon wieder los?«

Doch Remus brauchte die Frage gar nicht zu beantworten, denn in dem Moment keuchte Sirius auf und griff sich an die Brust. Die Beklemmung in seiner Herzgegend war wieder da, die Bedrohung wurde größer, dabei hatte er sie doch die letzten Tage gar nicht mehr gespürt! Aber jetzt war er sich sicherer denn je.

Er warf einen schnellen Blick zum Lehrertisch, wo sich Dumbledore in aller Seelenruhe mit Luke unterhielt. Jefferson ließ seinen Blick miesepetrig wie eh und je über die Haustische gleiten und Highking war allem Anschein nach in eine angeregte Unterhaltung mit Felicity verstrickt.

Es schien alles normal zu sein und dennoch nahm die Hitze zu. Sirius hatte das Gefühl, als würde das Amulett schwer werden und ihn zu Boden ziehen.

»_Das_ geht schon wieder los«, verstand endlich auch James, wobei er sich gegen die Stirn schlug. »Los, bringen wir ihn hier lieber raus!«

Ein paar Hände zogen an ihm, während er stoßweise ein- und ausatmete. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie er von seinem Stuhl gerutscht war, doch nun unterbrachen ein paar Schüler, die in ihrer Nähe saßen, ihre Unterhaltungen und sahen sie verwundert an.

James und Remus halfen ihm auf und stützten ihn, während selbst Peter etwas bedauernd seinen Rest Pastete zurückließ.

Diesmal war das Gefühl viel intensiver als die letzten Male. Das Amulett wurde viel heißer, raubte ihm fast den Atem.

»Zieh ihm das scheiß Teil aus!«, rief James Remus verzweifelt zu, sodass sich mehrere Blicke ihnen zuwandten.

Doch Sirius schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Zwischen zwei Atemstößen brachte er ein gekrächztes »Nein« heraus.

James gab diese Idee auf, wahrscheinlich weil er wusste, dass man Sirius das Amulett nicht gegen seinen Willen abnehmen konnte, und schleifte stattdessen mit Remus' Hilfe seinen Freund Richtung Torflügel, um den neugierigen Zuschauern zu entkommen.

»Gefahr!… Tod!… Bedrohung!«, stieß Sirius zusammenhangslos hervor.

Er wollte seine Freunde warnen, doch er brachte kaum einen ganzen Satz heraus.

Die Jungen schafften es mit Mühe und Not aus der Großen Halle und schleppten Sirius in den Gryffindor-Turm hoch, was keine weiteren Probleme mit neugierigen Schaulustigen darstellte, da ja alle beim Festessen waren.

Sirius presste seine Hand noch immer auf die Brust. Er hatte fast das Gefühl, als würde der Schmerz von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer werden.

James und Remus hievten ihn in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin, woraufhin Remus wortlos zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch eilte.

James jedoch blieb nahe bei seinem besten Freund stehen.

Sirius glaubte seinen verzweifelten Blick schon fast zu spüren, doch es war unwichtig. Wenn er nur dieses Gefühl los werden würde. Er stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf, vor dieser unerträglichen Hitze und dieser Schwere, die ihn hinunterzog, irgendwohin, er wusste selbst nicht wohin.

Völlig unvermittelt stürzte sich James auf ihn, versuchte, ihm den Umhang aufzureißen und an das Amulett zu gelangen. Durch James' kraftvollen Griff wurde Sirius aus dem Sessel gehoben. Er keuchte auf und sog die Luft noch schärfer ein, als ohnehin schon in seinem Zustand.

Sirius konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, doch er wehrte sich dennoch so gut es ging. Er wollte James anschreien, von ihm abzulassen, doch kein Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle. Stattdessen fochten die beiden Jungen einen wortlosen Kampf aus, während Peter im Hintergrund aufquiekte.

Doch das Amulett hatte Sirius' Willen anscheinend gespürt, denn es war wieder wie an ihn geklebt, wie mit ihm verwachsen. James riss Sirius' Umhang entzwei, um besser an das Amulett heranzukommen und Sirius keuchte unterdrückt auf.

»Was bei Merlins Bart geht hier denn vor sich?«

Die Worte wirkten auf die beiden Jungen wie eine kalte Dusche Wasser. James ließ sofort von Sirius ab und dieser beeilte sich, seinen kaputten Umhang zuzuhalten, damit niemand das Amulett sehen konnte. Mit dem Eintreten McGonagalls und des Schulleiters hatte der Anfall schlagartig aufgehört.

Sirius wischte sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die von der Hitze, die er zuvor verspürt hatte, und dem Kampf mit James durchnässt war, und versuchte seinen Atem wieder zu regulieren.

McGonagall, die gesprochen hatte, sah die beiden Jungen schockiert an, ehe ihr Blick zu Peter wanderte, der sich verängstigt in eine Ecke drängte.

James wies hilflos auf Sirius, öffnete den Mund, als wollte er etwas sagen, wusste aber allem Anschein nach nicht was, senkte die Hand wieder, während sein Mund jedoch offen stehen blieb.

Ehe er noch irgendetwas herausbringen konnte, kamen Schritte die Treppe, die zu den Schlafsälen führte, herab.

Remus, der ein paar Decken unter dem Arm trug und in der anderen Hand ein Glas Wasser balancierte, blieb stocksteif stehen, als er die Versammlung vor sich sah.

Einen Moment lang herrschte absolute Stille, dann wiederholte McGonagall: »Was–?«

Doch Dumbledore brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. »Sirius?«, fragte er seinerseits.

Offensichtlich hatten die Lehrer mitbekommen, was in der Großen Halle geschehen war – nun gut, wenn er es sich im Nachhinein überlegte, waren sie sicherlich unübersehbar gewesen! Drei Jungen, die mitten im Festessen einen anderen, nach Luft schnappenden, aus der Halle schleiften…

»Wir…«, begann Sirius, wusste jedoch, dass Dumbledore sicherlich eins und eins zusammen zählen konnte und wusste, was das zu bedeuten gehabt hatte.

Aber wusste er noch mehr? Könnte er ihm vielleicht erklären, warum…

»Wir…«, nahm James Sirius' angefangenen Satz auf und Sirius hoffte inständig, dass er nicht von dem Amulett zu sprechen anfangen würde.

So wie er es ihm eben noch hatte entreißen wollen, wäre es durchaus möglich, dass er kalte Füße bekommen hatte und Sirius nun verraten würde, auch wenn es in James' Augen das Beste für Sirius wäre.

James sah Sirius nicht an, der ihm flehende Blicke zuwarf, doch er begann auch nicht von dem seltsamen Schmuckstück zu erzählen.

Stattdessen nickte er Remus zu, sodass dieser ein drittes Mal mit demselben Wort ansetzte: »Wir…«

Remus, der wohl mittlerweile verstanden hatte, dass Sirius' Anfall zu Ende war, ließ die Decken zu Boden gleiten, ohne darauf zu achten, dass er das Glas immer noch in seiner Hand hielt.

»Wann haben wir Strafarbeit?«, brachte James endlich einen vollständigen Satz heraus.

»Was geht hier vor sich?«, verlangte McGonagall noch einmal zu wissen, ohne auf James einzugehen.

Völlig unvermittelt prustete Sirius los. Er fing immer zu lachen an, wenn er verzweifelt war oder in eine Lage geriet, bei der es offensichtlich war, dass er nicht mehr aus ihr herauskommen würde.

Doch diesmal war es wirklich zu komisch: Alle wiederholten sich nur. Niemand sagte etwas wirklich Neues… und die zwei Professoren standen vor ihnen… und die Szene muss wirklich zum Schreien ausgesehen haben! Dann waren da noch seine Freunde und er, die nicht im Traum daran dachten, die Wahrheit zu sagen, denen aber auch keine passende Ausrede einfiel, die das alles hätte erklären können… und noch einmal die Professoren, die genau wussten, dass ihre Schüler nur nach Ausreden suchten…

»Ich glaube, das alles war einfach zu viel für ihn«, stellte Dumbledores Stimme fest.

Den Schulleiter selbst konnte Sirius nur durch einen Schleier seiner Lachtränen, vermischt mit seinem Schweiß, erahnen.

»Er sollte in den Krankenflügel«, schlug die Schreckschraube vor.

»Nicht schon wieder Krankenflügel«, bat Sirius zwischen zwei Lachanfällen, die ihn durchschüttelten wie zuvor die Hitzeschauer.

»Wir kümmern uns um ihn«, versprach Remus, der auf die Decken, die nun vor ihm auf dem Boden lagen, wies. »Ich dachte, es… es ist… es wäre… nun ja, es hilft mir… immer, wenn… wenn… jedenfalls kümmern wir uns um ihn«, stotterte er etwas verlegen und senkte den Blick.

Sirius hatte seinen Lachanfall unterdessen abgebrochen und ließ sich nun völlig erledigt in den Sessel zurücksinken.

»Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, er wird…«, begann die Schreckschraube, doch abermals wurde sie von Dumbledore zum Schweigen gebracht.

»Nun schön, aber ich möchte, dass ihr euch morgen in meinem Büro einfindet, alle vier.«

James nickte, während Peter sich noch kleiner zu machen versuchte.

Dann, ohne einen Blick zurück, verließ Dumbledore den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, gefolgt von McGonagall, die ihrerseits den Vieren noch einen bedeutsamen Blick zuwarf, ehe sie durch das Porträtloch hinauskletterte.

Kaum hatten die beiden Lehrer den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen, wandte sich James Sirius zu und begann wutbebend: »Sag mal, du könntest durch das Teil auch sterben und würdest es dir immer noch nicht wegnehmen lassen, was!«

Doch Sirius war zu schwach, um protestieren zu können und Remus zügelte James' aufbrausende Wut, indem er ihm die Decken auflud und ihm zuflüsterte: »Morgen.«

Der nächste Tag versprach ja herrlich zu werden. Zusätzlich zu ihrem Besuch beim Schulleiter würde er sich auch noch James' Standpauke anhören können… Doch das war ihm momentan herzlich egal. Er lümmelte sich erschöpft tiefer in den Sessel und ließ sich bereitwillig von seinen Freunden zudecken.

Er hörte kaum zu, wie James Remus berichtete, was passiert war, nachdem er in den Schlafsaal hochgestürmt war, und allmählich dämmerte er weg…

_tbc..._


	14. Der Abschied

**Das Erbe Merlins**

* * *

****

****

**Vierzehntes Kapitel**

**Der Abschied**

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen fand er sich zu seiner Verwunderung in seinem Himmelbett wieder, wenngleich er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er hier hergekommen war. Jedenfalls fühlte er sich wie neu, vielleicht würde der Tag ja doch gar nicht so schrecklich werden…

»Guten Morgen, Sirius«, begrüßte Remus ihn, der eben den Schlafsaal betrat. »Die anderen sind schon beim Frühstück.«

»Oh, sehr gut, ich bin am Verhungern!« Sirius schlüpfte schnell in seinen vom Vortag leicht mitgenommenen Umhang, während Remus bedauernd den Kopf schüttelte.

»Nein, wir können nicht essen gehen. James und Peter warten schon unten im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wir müssen doch zu Professor Dumbledore.«

»Was, jetzt schon?«

Der ganze Enthusiasmus war wie weggefegt. Es blieb nur die unliebsame Erinnerung an den Vorabend, seinen Anfall und die Ankündigung vom Schulleiter sowie von seinem besten Freund, jegliche Gespräche auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben. Nur bedauerlicherweise war nun der nächste Tag.

James schien sich dazu entschieden zu haben, erst einmal Dumbledores Gespräch abzuwarten, ehe er sich Sirius persönlich vorknöpfte, denn den ganzen Weg zum Schulleiterbüro sprach kaum jemand der Vier ein Wort.

»Wir sind uns doch einig, Dumbledore nichts von dem Amulett zu erzählen, oder?«, hakte Sirius vorsichtig nach, als sie den Wasserspeier erreichten und Remus das Passwort nannte.

»Von einig kann nicht die Rede sein«, schnaubte James auf, doch als er Sirius' Blick begegnete, fügte er hinzu: »Aber wir sagen es ihm nicht.«

Sirius atmete erleichtert auf. Er konnte James ja irgendwo verstehen, aber er konnte einfach nicht nachvollziehen, was das Amulett für ihn bedeutete. Es war mehr, als nur irgendein mystisches Objekt, das Geheimnisse in sich barg, die es zu lüften galt. Es war mehr, als nur ein magischer Gegenstand, der ihn mit seiner mächtigen Magie beschützen konnte, oder ihm vielleicht auch Leid zufügen konnte. Was es genau für ihn bedeutete, konnte er jedoch nicht sagen.

Über seinen Gedanken hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie sich bereits vor Dumbledores Bürotür befanden. Remus klopfte höflich an und die Vier warteten wortlos.

Was genau wollte Dumbledore eigentlich mit ihnen besprechen? Warum James und Remus ihn während des Festessens rausgeschleppt hatten? Was ihr aus der Sicht der Lehrer sicherlich komischer Kampf im Gemeinschaftsraum zu bedeuten gehabt hatte? Was Sirius widerfahren war? Wenn er das nur selber wüsste…

»Geh schon rein«, riss James' genervte Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken, die an Remus adressiert war.

»Ohne ein ›Herein‹ abzuwarten?«, zögerte Remus, doch James drängte ihn zur Seite und wollte die Tür öffnen, die jedoch verschlossen war.

»Professor Dumbledore?«, rief Remus unsicher, wobei er noch einmal an die Tür pochte.

»Ist doch gut, hauen wir ab, solange wir noch können«, schlug Sirius hoffnungsvoll vor.

Er erntete jedoch nur einen überaus argwöhnischen Blick von James, der wortlos seinen Zauberstab zückte und auf die Tür deutete: »Alohomora.«

Sofort ging die Tür wie von Zauberhand auf und James betrat allen voran das Büro des Schulleiters, welches verlassen vor ihnen lag. Selbst die ehemaligen Schulleiter, die sonst fröhlich in ihren Gemälderahmen miteinander plauderten, waren nicht in ihren Porträts. Verlassen, fast schon trostlos hingen die leeren Rahmen an den Wänden.

»Niemand zuhause, lasst uns gehen«, versuchte Sirius es noch einmal, doch er wurde von James nicht weiter beachtet, der sich aufregte:

»Bestellt uns hierher und ist dann selber nicht da, so eine Frechheit!«

»Wir hätten hier nicht einfach so reinplatzen dürfen. Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn er gleich wiederkommt und wir hier eingedrungen sind?«, meinte Remus unbehaglich.

»Wir hätten wenigstens draußen warten können…«, stimmte Peter ihm kleinlaut zu.

»Warten. Du sagst es«, fiel James ihm ins Wort. »_Er_ will _uns_ drankriegen, also müsste auch _er_ auf _uns_ warten.«

»Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr habt, ehrlich mal!«, mischte sich nun auch Sirius wieder mit ein. »So haben wir mehr Zeit, uns auf das Gespräch vorzubereiten.«

»Wo wir schon bei Gesprächen sind…«, wandte sich James, der sich allmählich in Rage redete, an Sirius, »…Was hast du dir eigentlich gestern dabei gedacht, als ich dir das Leben retten wollte und du…«

»Jetzt übertreib mal nicht!«, verteidigte Sirius sich. »Dieses kleine Pieken in der Brust…«

»…Und du dich gewehrt hast, als wollte _ich_ dich fertig machen und nicht dieses Amulett«, vervollständigte James seinen angefangenen Satz, ohne auf Sirius einzugehen.

»Reg dich ab, es hat doch abgesehen von meinem Umhang niemandem geschadet.«

»Ach nein? Und was ist mit mir? Ich hatte den Schock meines Lebens. Mal ganz abgesehen von Dumbledore und der Schreckschraube. Was die sich gedacht haben müssen…«

»Es sah wirklich ziemlich peinlich vor den Professoren aus«, bestätigte Peter.

»Ach, Klappe!« James und Sirius hatten gleichzeitig gesprochen, woraufhin ein paar Sekunden völliger Stille folgten.

Dann griff sich James in das ohnehin sehr strubbelige Haar, schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, ehe er die Augen wieder öffnete und in ruhigerem Ton fortfuhr:

»Wir sollten wenigstens versuchen, mehr darüber herauszufinden. Bisher hat noch niemand das Amulett als vermisst gemeldet, dabei haben wir es eigentlich eindeutig dieser einen Gestalt damals weggenommen. Warum hatte er es loswerden wollen, wenn es doch ach so tolle Schutzfunktionen hat! Und wenn er es nicht loswerden wollte, warum sucht er dann nicht danach?«

Niemand antwortete darauf. Sirius musste zugeben, dass diese Fragen durchaus berechtigt waren…

»Zeig doch noch einmal her«, bat Remus nun, der sich längere Zeit aus dem Disput herausgehalten hatte.

Sirius empfand es aufgrund James' übler Laune zu gefährlich dem zu widersprechen und so holte er behutsam das Amulett aus seinem Umhang, ohne es jedoch abzunehmen, und zeigte es seinen Freunden.

James betrachtete es eher gelangweilt, Peter mit der üblichen Ehrfurcht, doch Remus keuchte auf.

»Was?«, wollte Sirius sofort wissen und auch James sah seinen Freund nunmehr neugierig an.

»Die Zeichen, seht doch mal! – Das sind wieder dieselben Worte wie am Anfang!«

Auch Sirius betrachtete die Schriftzüge nun genauer und musste feststellen, dass Remus Recht hatte. Er verstand zwar wenig von Alte Runen – noch weniger von Uraltrunen – aber dass sie sich abermals verändert hatten, das sah auch er.

»Aber warum verändert es ab und zu die Sätze?«, wollte Sirius völlig verständnislos wissen. Er konnte sich darauf absolut keinen Reim machen.

»Wer immer dieses Teil vor dir besessen hat, der muss es wissen«, kommentierte James die Lage trocken.

»Also versuchen wir zuerst herauszufinden, wem es vorher gehört hat?«, hakte Remus nach.

»Und was es überhaupt ist. Ich meine, ich habe noch nie so ein mächtiges Amulett gesehen…«, ergänzte James.

»Wenn es schwarzmagisch ist, dann gratuliere ich dir.«

Sirius fuhr, ebenso wie alle anderen, herum. Eine herablassende Stimme hatte gesprochen, die aus einem der Bilderrahmen kam.

»Phineas Nigellus!«, stellte James verächtlich fest.

»Kommst du doch endlich noch auf die richtige Bahn, was Ururenkelchen?«

»Wo bei Merlins Bart kommst du her, wie lange hast du uns schon zugehört, wo ist Dumbledore und was hat das alles zu bedeuten?«, verlangte James umgehend zu wissen.

Nigellus schnaubte verächtlich auf. »Ein bisschen viele Fragen für jemand Unbedeutenden wie dich, findest du nicht? Ich sehe nicht, was für mich dabei herausspringt, wenn ich es euch verrate.«

Sirius' Ururgroßvater lehnte sich lässig an seinen Bilderrahmen und stierte die Jungen von oben herab an.

»Allerdings wird es Dumbledore sicherlich brennend interessieren, was ihr ohne Einladung in seinem Büro zu suchen habt und was es mit diesem Ding da auf sich hat.«

Er wies scheinbar gelangweilt, aber dennoch mit einem Funken Interesse in seinen verschmitzten Augen auf das Amulett, welches Sirius schnell wieder unter seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ, der es jedoch wegen des Kampfes am Vorabend nicht mehr allzu gut zu verbergen vermochte.

»Da ich also derjenige mit dem Ass im Ärmel bin, schätze ich, dass es auch ich bin, der Fragen stellen darf«, fuhr Nigellus vergnügt fort. »Wo hast du das her?«, wandte er sich dann direkt an Sirius.

»Das geht dich einen feuchten…«, begann Sirius, doch er wurde von dem Porträt unterbrochen:

»Na, na, na… Ich warte auf eine Antwort, wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass Dumbledore hiervon erfährt.«

»Willst du uns etwa erpressen, Nigellus?«, fuhr James wütend auf.

Das Gemälde jedoch blieb völlig ruhig. »Ja«, erwiderte es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

»Wer garantiert uns, dass du nicht trotzdem zu Dumbledore rennst, sobald wir deine Fragen beantwortet haben?«, hakte Sirius misstrauisch nach, um Zeit zu schinden.

»Niemand«, antwortete Nigellus leichthin. »Aber euch bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als mir zu vertrauen, auch wenn ich eigentlich unter normalen Umständen niemandem dazu raten würde.«

»Vergiss es, eher trink ich Bubotublersaft, als dir zu vertrauen«, erwiderte Sirius hitzig.

In dem Moment wurde ihrer Unterhaltung jedoch ein abruptes Ende gesetzt, als die Bürotür aufging und ein recht müde wirkender Dumbledore hereintrat.

Einen flüchtigen Augenblick stutzte der Schulleiter, als er die vier Jungs in seinem Büro erblickte. Doch er schien sich schnell wieder gefasst zu haben und meinte:

»Es tut mir Leid, aber wir müssen unseren Termin verschieben.«

Er sagte keinen Ton darüber, was die Freunde in seinem Büro taten, oder wie sie hier hereingekommen waren, doch das mochte auch daran liegen, dass er sich augenblicklich überhaupt um nicht allzu viel kümmerte.

»Kommt morgen wieder. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen.«

Und dann, ohne eine Reaktion der Jungen abzuwarten, wandte er sich an das Porträt: »Phineas, hast du etwas herausgefunden?«

»Was soll er denn herausgefunden haben? Was wird hier überhaupt gespielt?«, brauste Sirius auf, doch als Dumbledore sich genervt abermals zu ihnen umdrehte und ihnen einen bedeutsamen Blick zuwarf, wurde er von Remus am Umhang gepackt und hinausgezerrt.

»Guten Tag noch, Professor.«

Damit flog die Tür zum Schulleiterbüro zu.

Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle beschwerte sich nicht nur Sirius, sondern auch James: »Das gibt's doch nicht! Bestellt uns in sein Büro, versetzt uns und dann will er uns noch nicht einmal sagen, was abgeht!«

Sirius jedoch hatte ganz andere Probleme: »Wenn Nigellus ihm von dem Amulett erzählt, dann… dann… dann weiß ich auch nicht, was dann!«

»Ich möchte zu gerne wissen, was da los war«, überlegte James, der Sirius gar nicht beachtete. »Dumbledore sah ziemlich fertig aus. Ob das was mit den Auroren zu tun hat?«

»Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Ich sagte, dass wir erledigt sind, wenn Nigellus petzt! Und wie es aussieht müssen wir bis morgen warten, um das herauszufinden.«

»Könntet ihr zwei euch vielleicht mal etwas abregen?«, mischte sich Remus mit ein. »Ich weiß nicht, ob es euch aufgefallen ist in eurer Aufregung, aber irgendwas ist hier anders.«

Sie hatten inzwischen die Große Halle betreten und Sirius sah sich nun um, während die vier sich niederließen. Remus hatte Recht: In der Halle war es ruhiger als sonst. Kein fröhliches Gelächter, kein heiteres Getuschel. Es war fast unheimlich still.

»Okay, jetzt reicht's!« James stieß Lydia an, die ihm am nächsten saß. »Was soll das Ganze?«

Das Viertklässler-Mädchen, das in ein geflüstertes Gespräch mit Nancy vertieft gewesen war, drehte sich herum. »Ihr wisst es noch gar nicht?«, fragte Lydia noch immer mit gedämpfter Stimme.

»Gestern Nacht gab es einen Anschlag in Canon Hill«, berichtete Nancy nun ebenfalls mit belegter Stimme, ohne eine Antwort der Jungen abzuwarten. »Ihr-wisst-schon-wer und seine Anhänger steckten dahinter. Sieben Muggel und vier Zauberer sind ums Leben gekommen und es gibt auch ein paar Verletzte.«

Remus wurde blass. »Aber wieso? – Konnten die Auroren ihn fassen?«

Lydia lachte hohl auf. »Ihr-wisst-schon-wen fassen? Nein. Sie haben noch nicht einmal eine Spur von ihm. Außer dem Dunklen Mal ist nichts zurückgeblieben. Als die Auroren ankamen, disapparierten die Feiglinge von Todessern einfach.«

»Ehrlich mal, ihr solltet wirklich mehr die Medien verfolgen«, seufzte Nancy, doch sie klang dabei keineswegs lustig und aufgedreht wie sonst.

Nicht einmal Lydia lachte.

»Das mit Voldemort wird wirklich ernst, oder?«, erkundigte sich Sirius.

Die Mädchen, sowie Peter zuckten zusammen, doch niemand sagte etwas.

Schließlich nickte Nancy. »Das Schlimmste daran ist, dass er die eine Hälfte von Merlins Zauberstab auch so benutzen kann. Niemand weiß genau wie, aber man munkelt, dass sonst vielleicht nicht so viele Menschen hätten sterben müssen.«

»Natürlich kann man mit einem halben Holzstück nicht so viel anrichten wie mit einem ganzen Zauberstab, aber schlimm genug scheint es ja gewesen zu sein«, zuckte Lydia die Schultern.

Das restliche Frühstück über sprachen sie kaum miteinander. Sirius ertappte sich dabei, wie seine Gedanken immer öfter zu Dumbledore schweiften. Warum er so abgehetzt und übermüdet gewirkt hatte, war ihm nun klar. Es musste etwas mit diesem Anschlag zu tun gehabt haben! Aber das war es nicht, was Sirius im Kopf herumschwirrte. Er musste herausbekommen, ob Dumbledore Bescheid wusste. Vielleicht würde der Schulleiter ihm sein Amulett wegnehmen wollen, falls Nigellus ihn verpetzt haben sollte!

»Erde an Sirius! Erde an Sirius!«, holte ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Grübeleien.

»Hm?«

James sah seinen besten Freund irritiert an. »Schon gut, ich sagte nur, dass wir unsere Streiche mit den Slytherins lieber verschieben, nicht das perfekte Timing heute.«

»Streiche mit den Slytherins? Welche Streiche?«, wollte Remus stirnrunzelnd wissen.

»Na die Willkommen-im-November-Streiche. Aber keine Angst, wir machen daraus einfach Willkommen-im-Dezember-Streiche. Momentan haben wir ohnehin zu viel mit unseren Recherchen über das Amulett zu tun…«

Doch zunächst mussten sie einen äußerst tristen Schultag über sich ergehen lassen. Die Stimmung im ganzen Schloss war gedrückt. Viele hatten schon gehofft, dass Voldemort nicht mehr von sich hören lassen würde, nachdem es so viele Monate still gewesen war.

Aber auch nachdem der Unterricht vorüber war und die vier Freunde nach dem Abendessen zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, wusste niemand so recht, was nun zu tun war.

»Und wie wollen wir jetzt den Besitzer rausfinden?«, fragte Sirius mit gedämpfter Stimme, wobei er mit den Augen auf sein Amulett wies. »Wir können ja eine Suchanzeige aufgeben«, fügte er äußerst sarkastisch hinzu.

»Hm… vielleicht steht irgendetwas in der Bibliothek über magische Amulette«, überlegte Remus.

»Oder wir könnten einen Auror fragen. Luke zum Beispiel, der würde es sicherlich auch nicht weitererzählen!«, schlug James vor, doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

»Gerade ein Auror würde es sicherlich nicht gutheißen, wenn wir im Besitz von einem gestohlenen Amulett sind, das auch noch dazu so mächtig ist.«

Die vier hingen eine Zeit lang ihren Gedanken nach, ohne dass jemand etwas sagte.

Dann meinte Remus schließlich: »Wir sollten zu Bett gehen. Das war ein langer Tag und morgen müssen wir früh schon wieder zu Dumbledore gehen.«

Dumbledore! Sirius hätte ihn bei all der Aufregung beinahe vergessen.

Als er wenig später in seinem Himmelbett lag, konnte er einfach nicht einschlafen. Er wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, doch es war zwecklos. Die anderen waren längst eingeschlafen, da lag er noch mit offenen Augen auf dem Rücken.

Nach Mitternacht hielt er es schließlich nicht mehr aus. »James! – James!«

Der Angesprochene stöhnte, öffnete aber die Augen. »Mensch Sirius, ich hab gerade davon geträumt, wie ich den Duellierwettbewerb gewinne! Was gibt's denn?«

»Wir schleichen uns zu Nigellus«, flüsterte Sirius gerade laut genug, um Peters Schnarchen zu übertönen. »Ich muss unbedingt wissen, ob er uns verraten hat – und wenn nicht, dann bestechen wir ihn. – Wie kann man Porträts eigentlich bestechen, hast du da eine Idee?«

»Nein, aber der Plan gefällt mir.« Auch James ließ sich aus seinem Bett gleiten und zog sich seine Pantoffel an. »Vielleicht kriegen wir aus ihm auch heraus, was er herausfinden sollte.«

Sirius seufzte, während sie sich aus dem Schlafsaal stahlen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, konnte er endlich etwas lauter reden: »Das ist doch wohl nun wirklich klar wie Veritaserum, oder?«

James runzelte im matten Licht des Kaminfeuers die Stirn und sah Sirius fragend an, der das Porträt der fetten Dame zurückklappte und fortfuhr: »Na, wo hängt denn Nigellus' zweites Porträt? Im Grimmauldplatz! Und wenn jemand über die Machenschaften der dunklen Seite informiert ist, dann meine Familie!«

»Du willst sagen, er sollte seine eigene Familie ausspionieren?«, zweifelte James, dem der Mund aufklappte.

Sirius nickte verbittert. »Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, oder?«

»Na ja, bei dir war das etwas anderes. Dich hasst er!«

»Danke.«

Inzwischen waren sie beim Wasserspeier angekommen.

»Pfefferminzkröten«, hörte Sirius James das Passwort nennen.

Er spürte, wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. Er war schon einmal nachts im Schulleiterbüro gewesen – und damals war er von Dumbledore überrascht worden. Aber diesmal würde nichts schief gehen. Sie würden hineingehen, Nigellus bestechen und schon wären sie wieder draußen. Doch leider lief nicht alles so reibungslos ab, wie geplant: Die Tür war fest verschlossen.

»Alohomora!«

Nichts tat sich.

James sah Sirius schulterzuckend an.

»Ich muss da rein, Mann«, rief Sirius verzweifelt.

»Schon gut, bisher hat uns doch noch nie eine Tür aufgehalten! Mal nachdenken…«, überlegte James. »Was ist mit dem Messer, das ich dir letztes Weihnachten geschenkt habe!«

Sirius erinnerte sich an das Messer, das alle Türen aufschneiden konnte.

»Geniale Idee, nur leider liegt das im Schlafsaal und ich will _jetzt_ da rein und nicht erst in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück! – Lass mich mal: Alohomora!«

Wiederum blieb die Tür geschlossen. Man hätte meinen können, dass gar kein Zauber auf sie angewendet worden wäre.

Sirius rüttelte an ihr, doch nichts geschah. »Geh auf, du dämliche –«

»Sirius, du solltest vielleicht nicht mit Gewalt…«

»Hilf mir endlich!«, blaffte Sirius seinen besten Freund an, der ihm etwas widerwillig zur Hand ging.

Doch auch zu zweit waren sie nicht stark genug, die Tür aufzubekommen.

»Okay, aus dem Weg, ich spreng das Teil einfach weg!«, beschloss Sirius schließlich aufgebracht.

»Davon würde ich Ihnen abraten.«

Die beiden Jungen erstarrten mitten in ihrer Bewegung.

Langsam, ganz langsam drehte sich Sirius herum. Wie konnte man nur immer so viel Pech haben! Das nächste Mal würde er sich nicht vom Schulleiter erwischen lassen! Er wünschte, es wäre bereits das nächste Mal…

»Ähm…«, begann Sirius, wusste aber nicht, was er sagen sollte.

»Kommt doch erst einmal herein«, meinte Dumbledore, wobei er die Tür mit einer Leichtigkeit öffnete, als wäre sie nie versperrt gewesen.

Kleinlaut betraten die beiden Freunde das Büro des Schulleiters.

Dumbledore ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder, während Sirius und James auf den Stühlen davor Platz nahmen, und begann ohne große Umschweife: »Ich möchte, dass du mir erzählst, seit wann du diese Anfälle hast und woher sie deiner Meinung nach kommen.«

Sirius warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Porträt seines Ururgroßvaters, der jedoch schlief, oder so tat, als ob er schlief, das konnte Sirius nicht so genau sagen. Allem Anschein nach hatte Nigellus nichts von dem Amulett erwähnt.

»Ähm… seit wir mit den Auroren in dem… in dem einen Kerker waren«, begann Sirius, froh, dass es sich um derart leichte Fragen handelte, die er sogar wahrheitsgemäß beantworten konnte. Oder fast wahrheitsgemäß, denn die zweite Frage war schon komplizierter. »Aber ich… ich weiß nicht, woher das kommt, Sir.«

Der Schulleiter sah ihn mit seinen durchdringenden blauen Augen an.

Sirius fühlte sein Herz heftig an das Amulett schlagen. Dieses war dafür verantwortlich, das wusste er, doch das konnte er dem Schulleiter nicht sagen. Er wartete eine Reaktion von Dumbledore ab. Letzterer verschränkte seine knochigen Hände ineinander und betrachtete diese einen Moment lang, ehe er aufsah und Sirius direkt in die Augen blickte.

»Wenn du noch einmal so einen Anfall hast, möchte ich, dass du umgehend in den Krankenflügel gehst, ist das klar?«

Sirius nickte, wobei er den Blick abwendete.

»Ist da sonst irgendetwas, das du mir vielleicht erzählen willst?«, fuhr Dumbledore fort, der Sirius seinerseits immer noch fixiert hatte.

»Nein, Sir«, antwortete dieser etwas übereilt.

»Und du, James?«

Auch James schüttelte mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen besten Freund den Kopf.

»Nun, dann würde ich sagen…«

In dem Augenblick klopfte es an die Tür und Professor McGonagall betrat das Büro, die, wie alle anderen Anwesenden auch, trotz der späten Uhrzeit in ihrem normalen Umhang gekleidet war.

»Oh«, brachte sie nur hervor, als sie die beiden Jungen vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters sah.

»Die beiden jungen Herren waren nur zu der verlegten Besprechung hier, aber wir sind gerade fertig geworden.« Dumbledore nickte den Jungen zu, zum Zeichen, dass sie das Büro verlassen konnten.

Fast schon überstürzt stand Sirius auf und stürmte, gefolgt von James, aus dem Zimmer. Doch kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen zu, hielt James ihn auf und wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf das Büro zurück.

Sirius, der eigentlich froh war, Dumbledore entkommen zu sein, nickte kurz, ehe er leise flüsterte: »Animadversiomentis roboro.«

Dieser Spruch bewirkte, dass Sirius' und James' Sinne verstärkt wurden, sodass beide genau hören konnten, was sich innerhalb des Büros zutrug:

»…was an Halloween mit Mr Black los war?«, hörten sie McGonagalls Stimme.

»Er wollte offensichtlich nicht darüber reden und ich bezweifle, dass er selbst viel mehr darüber weiß, als er uns berichtet.«

»Albus, er kann uns nicht immer auf der Nase herumtanzen, ob er es uns erzählen will oder nicht, wir können es ihm nicht durchgehen lassen. – Ich könnte versuchen, mit ihm zu reden, ich…«

»Danke, Minerva, aber ich bezweifle, dass dies größere Erfolge erzielen würde. – Bei all der Aufregung konnte ich noch gar nicht nachfragen: Haben Sie ihn ausfindig gemacht?«

»Ja, ich habe ihn gefunden, aber er ist leider nicht gewillt zurückzukehren.«

»Das habe ich befürchtet. Anlässlich der neuesten Ereignisse möchte ich aber dennoch…«

»Finite Incantado.« James hatte den Spruch aufgehoben. »Komm, lass uns gehen.«

Erst, als sie auf den Korridoren auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum waren, trauten sie sich wieder zu sprechen.

»Hast du eine Ahnung, worum's da ging?«, wollte Sirius schließlich wissen.

»Nee, irgendein langweiliges Zeug. Ich hasse es, wenn sie von Dingen reden, bei denen wir nicht durchsteigen!«

»Und ich hasse es, wenn Dumbledore uns jedes Mal erwischt!«

James grinste bei dieser Bemerkung. »Er weiß aber nichts davon, dass wir nachts heimlich die Unverzeihlichen Flüche trainieren!«

Auch Sirius grinste nun verschwörerisch. »Wo du schon davon redest…«

Die beiden sahen sich kurz an, ehe sie ihre Schritte Richtung vierten Korridor lenkten, um im Geheimgang hinter dem Spiegel zu trainieren.

James klappte den Spiegel zurück, kletterte hinein, und als sie beide den Geheimgang mit Fackeln hinreichend erhellt hatten, meinte er: »Wehr dich dieses Mal bitte nicht gegen meinen Imperius-Fluch, okay?«

Sirius nickte bereitwillig und schon im nächsten Moment spürte er die bereits bekannte und schon lange nicht mehr als unangenehm empfundene Leere in ihm.

»Hände hoch!«

Sirius hob ohne zu zögern beide Arme.

»Wieder runter.«

Artig senkte er sie wieder.

»Gib mir das Amulett.«

Etwas in ihm stäubte sich bei diesem Befehl, doch auf der anderen Seite war da diese Sorglosigkeit, die ihn ohne weitere Gedanken das Amulett aus der Hand geben ließ.

»Es hat geklappt. Sirius, es hat geklappt.«

Als hätte man ihm eine eiskalte Dusche verpasst, kehrte Sirius in die Realität zurück. Vor ihm stand James, der ihm grinsend das Amulett entgegenstreckte. Reflexartig schnappte er danach und riss es somit seinem besten Freund aus der Hand.

»Hey, ganz ruhig, ja!«, beschwerte sich dieser, während Sirius es sich wieder umhängte.

»Mach das nie wieder«, meinte Sirius bestimmt.

»Keine Angst, ich wollt's doch nur mal ausprobieren«, rechtfertigte sich James, wobei er verteidigend die Arme hob.

Sirius nickte, während er sich langsam wieder beruhigte. »Sorry, aber wenn es um das Amulett geht…«

»…dann spinnst du, hab ich auch schon gemerkt«, grinste James.

»Lass uns schlafen gehen, sonst killt uns Remus morgen«, beendete Sirius die Unterhaltung.

Auf dem Weg zurück in ihren Turm begegneten sie allerdings noch einmal Nigellus, der ihnen in einem Landschaftsbild von Nordirland auflauerte.

»Da seid ihr ja endlich! Schon wieder ein neuer Regelverstoß, wenn Dumbledore wüsste, dass ihr anstatt in euren Schlafsaal zurückzukehren wieder stundenlang auf den Gängen unterwegs ward… Aber ich denke, ich habe erst einmal genug Druckmittel, um…«

»Wie um alles in der Welt bist du hierher gekommen?«, unterbrach Sirius ihn. Spionierst du mir jetzt sogar schon in der Schule hinterher?«

»Wenn es sich lohnt, schon«, nickte Nigellus. »Also, wir sind vorhin in unserem Gespräch unterbrochen worden. Ich denke, du bist mir noch eine Antwort schuldig.«

»Wir sind müde, lass uns in Ruhe! Komm schon, Sirius, gehen wir!«

James zog Sirius ein paar Schritte weiter, doch das Porträt folgte ihnen, indem er in das nächste Gemälde, das einer alten schottischen Farm, huschte.

»Wärt ihr gleich hierher gekommen, dann könntet ihr jetzt schon längst schlafen, also jammert mir hier nicht die Ohren voll! Aber es liegt natürlich ganz an dir, Sirius, ich könnte dem Schulleiter da auch gewisse Dinge stecken…«

»Also schön, ich habe das Amulett von… Onkel Alphart geschickt bekommen.«

»Für so etwas verschwende ich nicht meine kostbare Zeit«, war Nigellus' einziger Kommentar, ehe er sich beleidigt abwendete und in das Landschaftsbild zurückstolzierte.

Diesmal war es Sirius, der ihm hinterher rannte.

»Halt, sag es nicht Dumbledore. Ich habe das Amulett aus dem Porträtsaal unten bei den Kerkern. Irgendwer hat es da zurückgelassen, zufrieden?«

Nigellus grinste süffisant. »Oh ja, geht doch!«

Er strich sich nachdenklich über seinen Spitzbart, während Sirius unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere trat. Er wusste, Nigellus war nicht zu vertrauen, am besten, man gab ihm nie eine Gelegenheit, sich von ihm erpressen zu lassen.

»Nun, ich fürchte in dem Fall werde ich den Diebstahl dem Direktor melden müssen.«

James schnaubte verärgert auf.

»Wenn du ihm das erzählst, dann…«, begann Sirius, doch Nigellus schnalzte mit der Zunge, wobei er den Kopf schüttelte, was Sirius zum Schweigen brachte.

»Drohungen nützen hier gar nichts. Was bekomme ich, wenn ich es ihm nicht verrate?«, meinte Nigellus aalglatt.

»Was willst du?«, lenkte James ein, ehe Sirius noch etwas sagen oder tun konnte.

»Das Amulett«, verlangte Nigellus ohne zu zögern, während er seinen Blick wie nebenbei über die schöne Landschaft Nordirlands schweifen ließ.

»Das Amu… du bist nur ein _Porträt_! Selbst wenn ich _wollte_, ich _könnte_ es dir gar nicht geben!«, brauste Sirius auf.

»Du bist und bleibst nichts als ein kleiner, ungezogener Bengel. Nur ein Porträt ! Und was bist du? Mr Ich-bin-etwas-Besseres, oder was?«

»Immerhin muss ich nicht Botengänge für Dumbledore erledigen oder unschuldige Schüler in den Sommerferien beschatten!«

»Ähm, Sirius…«, begann James, doch der Angesprochene deutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung an, dass er noch nicht fertig war. »Sei froh, dass ich dein Gemälde im Grimmauldplatz noch nicht vernichtet habe!«

»Sirius!«, unterbrach James seinen besten Freund noch einmal, doch dieser fuhr unbeirrt fort: »Aber ich bin ja nicht so, wenn ich dein Gemälde im Grimmauldplatz nächsten Sommer besonders oft putzen soll oder so was, dann sind wir meinetwegen im Geschäft. Was sagst du?«

»Als ob ich bestechlich wäre! Also wirklich!«, entgegnete Nigellus, diesmal in einem ganz anderen Tonfall, fast schon empört ob der Anschuldigung.

Sirius drehte sich fragend zu James um, doch da bemerkte er McGonagall hinter sich.

»Oh«, stellte Sirius nur fest.

»Phineas, ich denke, Sie haben hier nichts verloren, wenn Sie in Ihr eigenes Porträt zurückkehren würden! Und ihr beide: mitkommen.«

Flotten Schrittes eilte die Lehrerin den Jungen voran.

»Haben wir uns auf dem Weg verlaufen?«, flüsterte James Sirius eine mögliche Ausrede zu.

»Bei der Dunkelheit könnte das jedem passieren«, stimmte Sirius grinsend zu.

Doch sie brauchten erst gar keine Ausrede anzubringen, denn in dem Augenblick hatten sie das Porträt der fetten Dame erreicht.

»Luna Plena«, blaffte die Professorin und wandte dann ihren strengen Blick den Jungen zu. »Und dass Sie ja die restliche Nacht da drin bleiben!«

James nickte hastig und Sirius zog ihn im nächsten Moment durch das Porträtloch, um McGonagall schnell zu entkommen.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück spürte man noch immer die bedrückende Stille in der Großen Halle, doch gleichzeitig lag eine seltsame Aufbruchstimmung in der Luft.

Sirius brauchte eine Weile um herauszufinden, woher diese rührte: Auroren betraten und verließen die Halle am laufenden Band. Manche kamen herein, gingen zum Lehrertisch, um sich kurz mit Dumbledore zu unterhalten und eilten dann zügigen Schrittes wieder hinaus. Andere wuselten kopflos umher, sahen sich um, schienen nicht zu finden, wonach sie suchten, und weg waren auch sie wieder.

Sirius sah James fragend an, der nur die Schultern zuckte. Beide wandten sich zu Remus um, doch auch der schien keine Ahnung zu haben, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

»Hey Leute, da ist Ralph, der weiß bestimmt, was los ist!« James wies auf Ralph, der eben die Große Halle betreten hatte und nachdenklich stehen geblieben war.

Sofort sprangen die drei Freunde auf und Remus zog auch Peter mit, der sich nur schwerlich von seinem Porridge trennte.

»Hey Ralph!«, begrüßte Sirius den Auror, der zusammenfuhr und die vier Freunde fragend ansah.

»Oh, hallo Jungs…«

»Was geht hier ab?«, kam James gleich auf den Punkt.

»Wichtigere Dinge zu tun… Zaubereiministerium braucht uns an anderer Stelle mehr«, meinte der Angesprochene etwas zusammenhanglos. »Hab ich jetzt wirklich alles?«, murmelte Ralph dann mehr zu sich selbst.

»Das hat nicht zufälligerweise etwas mit diesem Anschlag zu tun, oder?«, hakte Remus nach und riss damit den Auror ein weiteres Mal aus seinen Gedanken.

»Ähm… ja, doch. – Wo kann ich denn nur meinen Bericht gelassen haben?«

»Wie jetzt – alle Auroren verlassen Hogwarts?«, fuhr Sirius auf, der allmählich begriff.

»Was? – Nein, nein, nur ein paar. Wird Zeit, dass wir den Todessern zeigen, wer hier die Zügel in der Hand hält und dazu brauchen die da unten Verstärkung, also zieht das Ministerium ein paar Auroren von dem Projekt hier ab.«

»Und wer geht alles?«, wollte James sofort wissen, wobei in seiner Stimme eine gewisse Besorgnis mitschwang.

Sirius wusste, dass er dasselbe dachte, wie er selbst: Würde Luke sie einfach so im Stich lassen? Dass sie Ralph verlieren würden war schon allein schlimm genug.

»Ah, vielleicht hat Marco den noch…«

»Geht Luke?«, präzisierte Sirius die Frage seines besten Freundes ungeduldig.

»Nein, keine Angst, ich bleibe.«

Die vier Jungs fuhren herum. Hinter ihnen stand Luke breit grinsend.

Sirius atmete innerlich auf. Immerhin war er ihr Trainer für den Duellierwettbewerb…

»Ich geh ihn am besten fragen, war nett mit euch zu reden.« Damit hastete Ralph aus der Großen Halle.

Sirius sah ihm verwundert nach, wandte sich dann aber Luke zu: »Und geht Jefferson?«, fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Luke schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. »Ich fürchte, den müssen wir noch länger ertragen. Sag mal, Sirius, was war eigentlich mit dir an Halloween los?«

Sirius seufzte auf. Das würde ihn auch nie mehr in Ruhe lassen… »Mir geht's prächtig«, versicherte er.

»Nun, wir reden später noch einmal darüber«, meinte Luke etwas leiser, warf Professor McGonagall einen flüchtigen Blick zu, die eben an ihnen vorbei zum Lehrertisch schritt, und verließ dann ebenfalls die Große Halle.

»Was sollte das denn jetzt?«, wunderte sich Remus.

»Das sollte eine Warnung sein, dass ich ihm in den nächsten Tagen lieber nicht mehr über den Weg laufen sollte, weil ›wir sonst noch einmal darüber reden‹«, feixte Sirius.

In dem Moment rauschte Ralph einmal mehr herein, diesmal eine lange Pergamentrolle in der Hand.

»Wann geht ihr eigentlich?«, rief James ihm zu, als er schon fast an ihnen vorbei war.

»Sobald wir hier alles geregelt haben. Vermutlich noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn«, erwiderte Ralph schon fast schreiend, da er seinen Weg ohne Unterbrechung fortgesetzt hatte.

Sirius sah ihm nach, wie er beim Lehrertisch angekommen war und Dumbledore das Pergament in die Hand drückte, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und meinte: »Na ja, vielleicht wird es dann ja wenigstens ein wenig ruhiger hier, wenn erst mal ein paar Auroren weg sind.«

»Ralph werde ich trotzdem vermissen, er war immer so nett«, meinte Peter niedergeschlagen und die anderen drei nickten zustimmend.

Das ganze restliche Frühstück verlief so hektisch, bis plötzlich kein Auror mehr herein kam, um die Stille der Großen Halle zu stören.

Die vier Jungs, denen dies äußerst merkwürdig vorkam, wollten nachschauen, wo alle abgeblieben waren, und trafen in der Eingangshalle auf eine Menschenansammlung aus Auroren, Lehrern und vereinzelten Schülern. Sie fanden auch Ralph und Luke, die sich eben zum Abschied umarmten.

»Es war wirklich schön, dich kennen gelernt zu haben«, meinte Ralph, als er Luke wieder losließ.

»Gleichfalls. Und sei vorsichtig mit den Todessern, man weiß nie, wozu die alles fähig sind«, erwiderte Luke.

In dem Moment sah Ralph die vier Freunde und zwinkerte ihnen zu. »Und du pass schön auf unseren Fluch Slytherins auf, klar?«, grinste er, wobei er Sirius durch das Haar wuschelte.

Dieser versuchte sich unter der Hand des Aurors wegzuducken, war aber zu langsam.

»Glaub mir, das hatte ich ohnehin vor«, entgegnete Luke ebenfalls breit grinsend.

In dem Augenblick trat auch Dumbledore zu der kleinen Versammlung hinzu. »Nun, Ralph, es ist an der Zeit.«

Der Auror nickte kurz und wandte sich dann ein letztes Mal den Vieren zu. »Tschüß, Fluch Slytherins, es war mir eine Ehre, dich in der Vorrunde prüfen zu dürfen. Tschüß, ihr anderen.«

Und damit ging er zu den übrigen Auroren, die bereits mit gepackten Koffern bereit standen.

Abgesehen von Felicity war niemand unter ihnen, den Sirius mit Namen kannte und dennoch waren es rund ein Dutzend, die da bereit zum Aufbruch standen. Sirius hatte nie gewusst, dass so viele Auroren in Hogwarts gewesen waren, denn dennoch war die Mehrheit im Schloss zurückgeblieben.

Letzte Abschiedsgrüße wurden ihnen sowohl von Mitauroren also auch von Lehrern zugeworfen, wenngleich Sirius den Eindruck hatte, dass zumindest McGonagall sehr froh über ihren Abzug schien.

Und dann war es so weit: Die Torflügel wurden geöffnet und sie gingen ohne einen Blick zurück hinaus. Allein Ralph drehte sich noch einmal um und winkte kurz in die Runde, wobei sein Blick flüchtig auf Luke und auf den vier Freunden hängen blieb. Doch dann drehte auch er sich endgültig um und folgte seinen Kollegen. Sirius bemerkte, wie McGonagall sie nach draußen begleitete und er fragte sich, warum.

Irgendwie war es komisch. Sirius hatte sich schon so sehr an die Anwesenheit dieser nervigen Auroren gewöhnt, dass es seltsam war, ihnen zuzusehen, wie sie hinaus in den Regen gingen, der am frühen Morgen eingesetzt hatte, als wäre es ein schlechtes Omen, dass sie weggingen.

Und plötzlich schlugen die Torflügel wieder zu und weg waren sie. Für immer. Vorsichtig legte sich eine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter. Er musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass es Lukes war.

»Sobald wir uns sicher sein können, dass kein weiterer Fluch auf Hogwarts lastet, werden wir ohnehin gehen müssen. Wir hätten nie gedacht, dass wir überhaupt so lange hier sein würden.«

Sirius nickte bloß mit trockener Kehle. Mit den Auroren war ihm das Schuljahr lustiger vorgekommen und auch eine Spur sicherer, schließlich hatte er das letzte Jahr noch nicht vergessen. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre er durch die Auroren vor derartigen Ereignissen beschützt gewesen.

Außerdem machte der Abschied von den Auroren klar, dass auch die übrigen nicht ewig bleiben würden. Keine Störungen im Unterricht mehr, keine aufregenden Strafarbeiten bei Luke mehr.

Sie standen immer noch so da, als die anderen längst wieder in die Große Halle zurückgekehrt waren.

»Mit derart mächtigen magischen Gegenständen sollte man vorsichtig sein«, hob Luke völlig unvermittelt wieder an.

»Äh… was?« Sirius sah verstört auf.

Doch er sah nur noch die Türflügel der Großen Halle zuschlagen. Luke war weg.

_tbc..._


	15. Von Missverständnissen und Misstrauen

**Das Erbe Merlins**

**

* * *

**

**Fünfzehntes Kapitel**

**Von Missverständnissen und Misstrauen**

**

* * *

**

»Glaubt ihr, das sollte er dir von Dumbledore aus sagen?«, fragte James, als sie in ihrer ersten Stunde des Tages auf McGonagall warteten.

»Selbstverständlich«, entgegnete Remus sofort. »Und um ehrlich zu sein hat er da auch Recht!«

»Natürlich, stell dich nur gegen mich!«, empörte sich Sirius.

»Ich habe jedenfalls in einem Buch nachgeschlagen und…«

»Oh, mal was ganz Neues! Warum wundert mich das nur nicht?«, mischte sich James mit ein, blieb jedoch von Remus unbeachtet.

»…und da stand drin, dass man grundsätzlich bei magischen Gegenständen vorsichtig sein sollte. Es könnte sich zum Beispiel um ein verzaubertes Artefakt handeln, das voller schwarzer Magie steckt und dich von ihm abhängig macht…«

»Oh nein, fangt nicht schon wieder damit an!«, unterbrach diesmal Sirius ihn. »Glaubt ihr nicht, dass ich es spüren würde, wenn es schwarzmagisch wäre?«

»…oder irgendwann versucht, Besitz von dir zu ergreifen oder…«

»Jetzt reicht's aber! Ist mir egal, was in deinem Buch drinsteht, ich werde es behalten!« Auf diese Worte folgte Stille unter den vier Freunden, allein die Gespräche der anderen Schüler im Klassenzimmer störten diese.

»Wo bleibt denn Professor McGonagall so lange?«, fragte Remus schließlich, womit er das Thema abrupt wechselte.

Genau in dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür, doch es war nicht McGonagall, die hereintrat, sondern…

»Jefferson?«, flüsterte James bestürzt.

»Okay, Ruhe, Kinder, ich vertrete heute Professor McGonagall, also Bücher aufschlagen und Stillarbeit!«

Sirius stöhnte auf. »Hätte _der_ nicht gehen können?«

Sirius hatte geglaubt, dass die Schreckschraube die Auroren noch weiterbegleitet hatte und deswegen noch nicht zurück war, doch auch am Freitag war sie noch immer nicht zurück, was nur dazu führte, alte Gerüchte wieder zum Kochen zu bringen.

Da Dumbledore am Samstag nicht mit Sirius den Drudenfußzauber trainieren konnte, nutzen Sirius und James die Zeit, um ihre etwas verspäteten Willkommen-im-November-Streiche zu spielen.

Infolgedessen fanden sich die Slytherins am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück, das für Sirius' Geschmack ohnehin ohne der üblichen Anzahl an Auroren viel zu ruhig verlaufen wäre, an die Bänke geklebt wieder. Sie konnten schließlich erst mithilfe einiger Auroren und Lehrkräfte wieder von den Bänken aufstehen und warfen den Gryffindors vernichtende Blicke zu, doch niemand wusste, wer dahinter steckte. Nein, jeder _wusste_ es, aber niemand konnte es den vier Freunden nachweisen.

Später am Tag wurden Beschwerden im ganzen Schloss laut, dass angeblich wichtige Porträts umgehängt wurden, sodass sich zum Beispiel hinter dem Porträt eines Falkners, der normalerweise vor dem Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum hing, nun der Eingang zu den Toiletten befand.

Sirius und James waren über die Aufregung natürlich höchst erfreut und waren gerade auf dem Weg zu Remus und Peter, die in der Bibliothek waren. James hielt sich noch immer den Bauch vor Lachen und auch Sirius hatte sich noch nicht von dem Anblick erholt, als ein Hufflepuff sich plötzlich in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum wiederfand, nachdem er eine Odyssee durch das Schloss hinter sich gehabt hatte und mittlerweile gar nicht mehr wusste, welches Porträt wohin führte.

»Na, was ist denn so lustig, Jungs?« Luke hatte sie eingeholt und lief nun neben ihnen her.

»Ach, nichts Luke«, meinte James schnell. »Und was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht immer noch auf Fluchsuche sein?«

»Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich keine Lust, bei dem Regen im Verbotenen Wald suchen zu gehen und da hab ich mich um den Job beworben, ein Auge auf die Unruhestifter hier im Schloss zu werfen, die in letzter Zeit mit ihren Streichen etwas zu frech werden.«

»Und wie kommst du da ausgerechnet auf uns?«, empörte sich James.

»Ich hab doch gar nicht gesagt, dass ich euch verdächtige… aber Dumbledore hat es gesagt«, fügte er dann schmunzelnd hinzu.

»Warum im Verbotenen Wald?«, hakte Sirius nach, die Stirn gerunzelt.

»Na ja, die anderen haben sich heute den Verbotenen Wald vorgenommen… vielleicht sind die Flüche ja da versteckt.«

Sirius und James sahen sich vielsagend an. Jetzt schnappten die Auroren ja wirklich über!

»Ähm… selbst wenn im Verbotenen Wald ein Fluch wäre…«, an James' Tonfall konnte man deutlich merken, dass er vom Gegenteil überzeugt war, »…dann wäre das doch egal, oder? Sollen sich die Zentauren damit herumschlagen!«

»Nun ja, sie dürfen nichts unversucht lassen, bis sie ihn gefunden haben, wisst ihr?«, zuckte Luke die Schultern.

»Und wenn es hier gar keinen Fluch mehr gibt?« Sirius hatte es eigentlich schon aufgegeben, diese Auroren verstehen zu wollen.

Luke zuckte abermals mit den Schultern. »Und was habt ihr so vor?«

»Nichts Verbotenes. Wir wollten nur Remus und Peter in der Bibliothek besuchen gehen«, meinte James ehrlich.

»Okay, ich komm mit.«

»Du _musst_ mitkommen, meinst du, wenn du nicht im Schlamm graben willst!«, verbesserte Sirius ihn.

»Stimmt.« Luke grinste. Das Grinsen kam Sirius seltsamerweise bekannt vor. Vielleicht erinnerte es ihn an Piler, damals war es immer seine Aufgabe gewesen, aufzupassen, dass Sirius und James keinen Unsinn anstellten.

Ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, waren sie in der Bibliothek angekommen.

»Hi ihr beiden, wir haben hier inzwischen herausgefunden… Oh, guten Tag, Mr McSarade«, erkannte Remus nun auch den Auror.

»Luke«, verbesserte dieser zwinkernd. »Sonst fühl ich mich immer so alt.«

»Also, was habt ihr herausgefunden?«, forschte James nun nach.

Remus warf Luke einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, doch als Sirius nichts dagegen einwandte, begann er zögerlich: »Nun ja, dass es die Sprüche von Zeit zu Zeit ändert könnte damit zusammenhängen, dass der Besitzer es magisch verändert hat, sodass es zum Beispiel an einem bestimmten Datum die Sätze wechselt. Der Zauber ist allerdings ziemlich kompliziert. Ich würde sagen, damit scheiden schon einmal alle Schüler aus, die würden so etwas nicht hinbekommen.«

»Es ändert die Sätze?«, mischte sich Luke neugierig mit ein. »Konntet ihr sie denn mittlerweile übersetzen?«

»Wir…«, begann Remus, doch da traf ihn Sirius' eindringlicher Blick und er fuhr fort: »…haben leider keine Ahnung.«

Sirius wusste selber nicht genau, warum er dem Auror nicht alles erzählen wollte, vielleicht könnte er ihnen ja wirklich weiterhelfen, aber was er bisher wusste, reichte erst einmal. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an Pilers Worte vom letzten Jahr, als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass Piler die ganze Zeit Dumbledore über ihre Handlungen informiert hatte: _»…Ihr vertraut nur eurem Umfeld sehr schnell…«_ Außerdem schien auch Luke der Ansicht, dass sein Amulett voller schwarzer Magie steckte.

»Habt ihr Lust, dass ich euch etwas Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gebe?«, schlug Luke in dem Moment vor.

Und so verbrachten sie den Nachmittag in McGonagalls Verwandlungszimmer, da sich die Lehrerin ohnehin nicht im Schloss aufhielt.

Luke schaffte es sogar Peter ein paar Abwehrzauber beizubringen.

»Mächtiger Schutzschild, Sirius«, stellte der Auror anerkennend fest, als Sirius gerade einen starken Spruch abgewehrt hatte.

»Na ja, er trainiert ja auch mit Dumbledore den Drudenfußzauber«, prahlte James.

Luke sah erstaunt auf, fing sich aber recht schnell wieder. »Das wundert mich nicht«, lachte er.

»Was?«, fragte Sirius sofort nach.

»Ach, nichts, vergesst es, üben wir lieber den Devoto-Zauber.«

»Was?«, wiederholte James fordernd.

Luke sah die Jungen einen Moment lang an, dann erbarmte er sich und begann etwas unbehaglich: »Na ja, ich weiß, dass du wirklich gut in Verteidigung bist, Sirius, aber es ist so ziemlich unmöglich, dass ein Zweitklässler den Drudenfuß lernen kann… Ich nehme an, dass Dumbledore dich beschäftigen will, damit ihr am Wochenende keine Dummheiten anstellen könnt, so hat er wenigstens ein Auge auf dich.«

»Er will mich überwachen…«, wiederholte Sirius abwesend und zugleich eine Spur ungläubig.

»Ich fürchte, ja…«

Sirius war so der festen Meinung gewesen, dass Dumbledore ihm helfen wollte, damit er sich gegen seine Familie durchsetzen konnte, und diese Tatsache hatte ihn sehr aufgeregt – doch das hier war wirklich der Gipfel! Diese Theorie brachte ihn noch viel mehr in Rage. Sie war logisch und außerdem hatte Dumbledore ihm die erste Stunde erst gegeben, nachdem sie den Slytherins ihre ersten Streiche im neuen Jahr gespielt hatten. Was Sirius jedoch am meisten aufregte war, dass Dumbledores Rechnung tatsächlich aufgegangen war. Denn es stimmte: seither hatten sie viel weniger Zeit für irgendwelche ›Dummheiten‹ gehabt. Und heute, da sie kaum ihre Willkommen-im-November-Streiche begonnen hatten, schickte Dumbledore ihnen gleich jemand anderen, der auf sie aufpassen konnte. Der Schulleiter musste wirklich glauben, sie wären die größten Unruhestifter, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat! – Nun ja, das waren sie ja schließlich auch…

»Von Dummheiten abhalten…«, echote Sirius noch immer tief in Gedanken.

»Vermutlich«, bestätigte Luke.

»Na, das glaubt der wohl! Ab sofort kann er seine Drudenfußzauberstunden selber abhalten!« Endlich konnte Sirius wieder in vernünftigen Sätzen sprechen.

»Aber immerhin schaffst du es schon, manche Flüche damit abzublocken, die andere Abwehrzauber nicht aufhalten können«, warf Remus neutral mit ein.

»Und den Imperius-Fluch… ähm… ich meine, ich bin mir sicher, dass du den Imperius-Fluch auch schon abhalten könntest, wenn er nicht so stark ist«, verbesserte James sich schnell.

Luke lachte kurz amüsiert auf. »Den Imperius-Fluch? Das wage ich anzuzweifeln. Das schaffen nur die mächtigsten Drudenfußzauber. Aber wir können es ja gerne einmal ausprobieren.«

Die vier Jungs sahen Luke baff an. »Du kannst den Imperius-Fluch?«, brachte James schließlich hervor.

»Welcher Auror kann den nicht?«, erwiderte Luke zwinkernd.

Das war die Gelegenheit für Sirius. Da James und er selbst noch am Lernen waren und ihre Imperius-Flüche dementsprechend schwach waren, hatte er seinen Schild noch nie so richtig testen können.

»Das darfst du?«, hakte Remus misstrauisch nach.

»Nein, aber erfährt doch niemand, oder?«, entgegnete Luke leichthin und sah die Freunde fragend an.

»Okay, ich bin dabei«, stimmte Sirius etwas erregt zu.

»Also gut.« Luke krempelte sich die Ärmel seines Umhangs hoch und vergewisserte sich dann: »Kann's losgehen?«

Sirius konzentrierte sich auf seinen Schutzschild, wenngleich er wusste, dass nur ein echter Drudenfußzauber einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch abwehren konnte, aber vielleicht würde er Lukes Zauber für kurze Zeit zurückhalten können. Er nickte zum Zeichen, dass er bereit war und im nächsten Moment hatte Luke die Formel gesprochen.

Sirius versuchte, seine Macht dagegenzusetzen, aber sein Schild war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Zauber, der es mit einer Leichtigkeit durchbrach, als wäre gar kein Hindernis vorhanden. So schnell hatte sich noch nie die Sorglosigkeit seiner bemannt und auch noch nie so intensiv. Selbst wenn seine Familie diesen Spruch gegen ihn einsetzte, war es nicht ein derart starkes Gefühl, das seinen ganzen Körper zu durchdringen schien. Bei James hatte er stets das Gefühl gehabt, jeder Zeit wieder herauszukommen, wenn er nur wollte, doch hier war er bedingungslos unterworfen. Dennoch war es kein schlechtes Gefühl, auch hier blieben alle Sorgen und Gedanken in weiter Ferne und dann kam die Stimme…

»Spring auf den Tisch!«

Sirius gehorchte. Es bereitete ihm keine Schwierigkeit, er hätte genauso gut auf den Mond springen können, wenn es die Stimme nur von ihm verlangt hätte.

»Stelle dich auf ein Bein.«

Sirius, noch immer auf dem Tisch, wenngleich er dies kaum wahrnahm, tat wie ihm geheißen.

»Und jetzt…«

Es folgte kein weiterer Befehl, stattdessen wurde Sirius wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt, so plötzlich, dass er meinte, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, jedenfalls wenn er auf dem Boden gestanden hätte. Es war etwas ganz anderes als bei James, wenn er selbst oft noch nachhelfen musste, um aus dem Zustand dieser bedingungslosen Abhängigkeit wieder herauszukommen. Ihm schwindelte immer noch, so unvermittelt hatte er diese Welt verlassen müssen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Tür, in der eine überaus verwirrte McGonagall stand. Sie war nass, was darauf schließen ließ, dass sie eben erst zurückgekommen war, und hielt eine kleine Reisetasche in der Hand.

Sirius hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie die Tür aufgegangen war, doch als der Blick der Professorin auf ihm haften blieb, stellte er fest, dass er wohl ziemlich lächerlich aussehen musste in seiner Pose und so kletterte er vorsichtig wieder vom Tisch herunter.

Luke hielt den Zauberstab gesenkt und wollte bereits ansetzen, etwas zu sagen, doch da begann McGonagall, die ihren Blick endlich von Sirius abgewendet und ihren Zauberstab sofort gezückt hatte: »Was geht hier vor? – Sie sind doch ein Auror, wie können Sie es da wagen…«

»Er wollte uns nichts tun, Professor…«, versuchte Remus die Lage zu klären, doch McGonagall meinte nur, ohne den Blick von Luke abzuwenden: »Unverzeihliche Flüche an Schülern auszuprobieren, also wirklich, Sie sollten sich schämen, Mr McSarade! Was haben Sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass solche Flüche vom Ministerium strengstens verboten wurden?«

Sirius hatte McGonagall selten so außer sich gesehen.

»Ja, wir wollten nur…«, begann nun auch Luke, doch die Schreckschraube, noch immer bebend vor Zorn, unterbrach ihn: »Wenn Sie den Jungen irgendetwas tun wollten, dann werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Sie in Askaban landen! Unverzeihliche Flüche werden hier in Hogwarts nicht so einfach angewendet, ganz gleich aus welchem Motiv.«

Luke hob an, etwas zu sagen, doch McGonagall kam ihm zuvor: »Ich denke, wir sollten besser zum Schulleiter gehen! – Sie bleiben hier«, fügte die Schreckschraube dann hinzu, wobei sie die Jungs ansah, ehe sie mit Luke das Klassenzimmer verließ. Letzterer warf den Freunden noch einen beruhigenden Blick zu, bevor die Tür hinter ihm zufiel.

»Das gibt Ärger«, kommentierte James die Lage.

»Er hätte das nicht tun dürfen«, meinte Remus unbehaglich. »Und wir hätten es auch erst gar nicht erlauben dürfen.«

»Uns trifft doch wohl keine Schuld, oder?«, wollte Peter unsicher wissen.

»Ach quatsch, aber Luke steckt ganz schön in der Patsche, vor allem, wenn sie denken, dass er uns irgendetwas tun wollte«, erwiderte James.

»Dumbledore wird das schon verstehen, aber wir sollten lieber auch mal mit und alles erklären.« Auf Sirius' Worte hin machten sie sich also auf den Weg zum Schulleiterbüro.

Sie erreichten es in kürzester Zeit, da sie die meisten Korridore gerannt waren, und Remus wollte schon anklopfen, da hielt James ihn zurück. »Erst mal die Lage checken«, flüsterte er, womit er den Sinnesverstärker auf sie anwendete.

Dieser wäre, wie sich herausstellte, gar nicht nötig gewesen, denn McGonagalls Stimme drang auch so laut genug zu ihnen durch: »…der Imperius-Fluch! Ich dachte, ich sehe nicht recht…«

»Wir wollten lediglich testen, ob…«

»Albus, der Mann hat gegen das Zauberergesetz verstoßen, Auror hin oder her…«

»Es war lediglich eine Demonstration, Professor…«

»Und? Es ist und bleibt der Imperius-Fluch!«

»Das reicht. Wenn ich auch einmal etwas sagen dürfte?«, unterbrach Dumbledores Stimme die heiße Diskussion der beiden.

»Selbstverständlich«, erklang McGonagalls Stimme bitter.

»Minerva, Sie sind gerade erst angekommen und sollten sich erst einmal beruhigen, was Sie betrifft, Luke, Sie sollten eigentlich ein Auge auf die Jungen haben und ihnen nicht noch mehr Flausen in den Kopf setzen.«

»Warum beim Barte Merlins haben Sie das getan?«, konnte sich die Schreckschraube nicht länger zurückhalten.

»Nun, wie ich schon die ganze Zeit versuche zu erklären: Wir wollten testen, ob Mr Black dazu fähig ist, den Spruch abzuwehren.«

»Das ist doch lächerlich, wie sollte ein Zweitklässler den Imperius-Fluch abwehren können?«

»Ich bin sicher, Mr Black würde das schaffen«, meinte Dumbledore wie selbstverständlich. »Hat er?«, hakte er dann neugierig nach.

Ein Schnauben von McGonagall folgte.

»Nein, aber wir haben es ohnehin erst zwei Sekunden ausprobieren können, bis die Professorin hereinkam und mich angeschrieen hat.«

»Nun, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Dennoch muss ich Sie bitten, Luke, so etwas in Zukunft sein zu lassen, diese vier Jungen haben wirklich schon genug Unfug im Sinn, besonders Mr Potter und Mr Black. Was Sie betrifft, Minerva, ruhen Sie sich erst einmal aus, nach dieser weiten Reise ist es selbstverständlich, dass Ihre Nerven blank liegen. Aber dennoch möchte ich zuvor gerne wissen: Wird er kommen?«

»Sobald er kann, er meinte jedoch, dass dies nicht vor Weihnachten sein würde.«

»Nun, wenigstens etwas. Wenn Sie Mr Black begegnen würde ich ihn dennoch gerne auf ein Wort sehen.«

Draußen vor der Tür hob Sirius den Sinnesverstärker auf und flüsterte: »Kommt jetzt! Ich glaube, die Sache ist geklärt, da brauchen wir nicht noch reinzuplatzen.«

Sirius war immer noch sauer auf Dumbledore, dass er ihn nur ablenken wollte, nur überwachen wollte, da musste er nicht auch noch mit ihm sprechen. Obwohl es sich ja so angehört hatte, als ob Dumbledore das Vertrauen in ihn gehabt hätte, dass er es tatsächlich schaffen würde…

Dennoch trieb er seine Freunde an, in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren, damit McGonagall oder Luke ihn nicht finden konnten. Offiziell wusste er immerhin noch nichts davon, dass der Schulleiter ihn sehen wollte.

Dieser Plan, sich versteckt zu halten, klappte den ganzen restlichen Samstag und auch den Sonntag über, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, da Sirius abends beschloss, seinen weisen Zauberer besuchen zu gehen.

James, Remus und Peter saßen an ihren Hausaufgaben (Sirius ließ seine von seiner Aufsatzfeder schreiben) und so war es ihm langweilig geworden, sodass er sich heimlich zum Kerkerraum geschlichen hatte.

»Na, wenn das nicht mein kleiner Lieblingsschüler ist«, freute sich das Porträt, als Sirius sich vor ihm niederließ.

»Das klein lassen wir mal schön weg«, scherzte Sirius.

»Sieh an, er wird flügge. Schon richtig frech geworden, der Kleine.«

»Und wie soll ich Euch eigentlich nennen, wenn ich für Euch ›der Kleine‹ bin?«

»Nenn mich, wie du willst. Namen sind bedeutungslos.«

»Gut, dann nenn ich Euch Theophilus, das steht auf Eurem Rahmen.«

»Ich fühle mich geehrt, nach meinem Künstler benannt zu werden.«

»Kurzform Theo oder Phil?«, wollte Sirius wissen. »Ach, ich weiß schon, ist Euch egal«, fügte er auf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick des Gemäldes hinzu.

»Aber du bist nicht gekommen, um mit mir über Namen zu diskutieren, oder Kleiner?«, hakte Theophilus nach.

»Ähm… nein. Eigentlich war mir langweilig… und außerdem regt Dumbledore mich auf! Wisst Ihr, warum er mir den Drudenfußzauber beibringen will?« Und Sirius erzählte die ganze Geschichte, angefangen beim Unterricht mit Luke, was der Auror zu ihm gesagt hatte, wie sie von McGonagall überrascht worden waren und schließlich auch noch wie die vier Jungs an der Bürotür gelauscht hatten. Obwohl er sich darüber schon zuvor bei seinen Freunden aufgeregt hatte, fühlte er sich nun, da er es Theophilus erzählt hatte um einiges besser, geradezu erleichtert.

»Nicht alles ist auch das, was es den Anschein hat zu sein, weißt du, Kleiner?«

Sirius hätte es wissen müssen. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er mit dem weisen Zauberer redete, war er hinterher fast genauso schlau wie zuvor. Bezog er sich bei dieser Bemerkung nun auf McGonagall und wie es in ihren Augen ausgesehen hatte, als hätte Luke ihnen etwas tun wollen, oder was wollte er ihm damit sagen?

Sirius nickte nur, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel. »Danke, dass Ihr zugehört habt, Phil.«

»Immer doch, Kleiner.«

Damit erhob sich Sirius und schlenderte tief in Gedanken aus dem Porträtraum in den Kerker… bis er gegen etwas prallte, oder vielmehr gegen jemanden.

»Professor Dumbledore!« Er hätte wissen müssen, dass er dem Schulleiter nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen konnte, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, als wäre Dumbledore ihn hier absichtlich suchen gegangen, als hätte er gewusst, dass er hier war.

»Sirius, wie schön, dich zu treffen, ich hätte jetzt Zeit für eine Drudenfußzauberstunde. Zwischen den Sorgen um Hagrid, dem Trubel mit den Auroren und jetzt auch noch dem Anschlag der Todesser habe ich leider die letzten Tage nicht wirklich Zeit gefunden…«

»Schon okay, ich glaube, ich werde es sowieso nie schaffen.« Das entsprach sogar fast der Wahrheit. Nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass es für Luke absolut kein Problem darstellte, ihn zu kontrollieren, hatte er wirklich die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Doch dazu kam natürlich noch, dass er von Dumbledore nicht länger wünschte unterrichtet zu werden.

»Schade, ich dachte, heute mit dem letzten Spruch zu beginnen, ein sehr viel komplexerer, der…«

»Ich sagte doch nein!«, brauste Sirius auf, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass er eben den Schulleiter angeschrieen hatte und er wandte etwas verlegen den Blick ab.

»Das akzeptiere ich nicht«, stellte Dumbledore rigoros klar.

Sirius schaute verwirrt bis ungläubig auf. Dumbledore konnte ihn schließlich nicht zwingen, ihm den Drudenfußzauber zu lehren!

»Wenn du wirklich aufhören willst, dann denke ich, habe ich ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, warum«, fuhr der Schulleiter fort und noch ehe Sirius widersprechen konnte, fügte er hinzu: »Und zwar den wahren Grund.«

Sirius war darauf bedacht, dem Direktor nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Er sah sich stattdessen in dem Kerkerraum um, ließ seinen Blick ziellos hin- und herschweifen, ehe er tief einatmete und meinte: »Glauben Sie überhaupt, dass ich es jemals schaffen werde? Ich meine, soll das hier nichts als eine Beschäftigungstherapie werden, oder was? Eine Art Absicherung, dass ich keine ›Dummheiten anstelle‹… Ich werde nicht gerne überwacht, wissen Sie?«

Dumbledore schien zu versuchen, seinen Blick zu fangen, doch Sirius wich ihm willentlich aus. »Ich hatte gedacht, du hättest den eigentlichen Grund längst herausgefunden?«, meinte der Schulleiter schließlich leise, als Sirius ihn doch endlich ansah.

»Ich – was?«

»Nun, ich wollte, dass du dich besser verteidigen kannst, damit nicht noch einmal so etwas passiert, wie in den Sommerferien. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja, ich glaube dass du es schaffen kannst.«

Gut, er war also von der Traufe zurück in den Regen gekommen.

»Das war meine zweite Vermutung – nein, eigentlich war es meine erste Vermutung…«, rechtfertigte sich Sirius, doch im nächsten Moment wurde er wieder ärgerlich. »Und woher wussten Sie das von den Sommerferien?« Sirius wollte es nicht direkt beim Namen nennen und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob Dumbledore von dem Cruciatus-Fluch wusste, oder nur von sonstigen Folterflüchen. »Von Nigellus! Ich glaub das einfach nicht! Als ob es Sie etwas anginge, was bei uns in den Ferien abgeht!«

»Allerdings. Das Schlimme daran ist nur, dass man nichts dagegen unternehmen kann. Du weißt wohl selbst am besten, wie einflussreich deine Familie ist. Alles, was ich tun kann, ist dir zu zeigen, wie du dich zur Wehr setzen kannst.«

Sirius gefiel es gar nicht, in welche Richtung diese Unterhaltung abdriftete. Er wollte eigentlich sauer auf den Schulleiter sein, doch das war auf einmal gar nicht mehr so einfach.

»Und auch das kann ich nur erreichen, wenn du mit mir zusammenarbeitest«, endete Dumbledore.

Sirius schloss kurz angestrengt nachdenkend die Augen. Dann nickte er zaghaft. »Also, wie geht dieser komplexere Spruch?«

_tbc..._


	16. Potamus tickt aus

**Das Erbe Merlins**

**

* * *

**

**Sechzehntes Kapitel**

**Potamus tickt aus**

* * *

Im Schloss blieb es ruhig, vor allem da sich die verbliebenen Auroren oft bei Wind und Wetter im Verbotenen Wald herumtrieben, um Flüche zu suchen. Sirius und James hatten natürlich Luke gefragt, ob sie nicht auch einmal mitkommen könnten, doch der hatte sie auf die Weihnachtsferien vertröstet. Das hieß wenigstens, dass die Auroren noch länger im Schloss bleiben würden… 

Innerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts' wurde derweil erzählt, dass die Zentauren dafür verantwortlich waren, dass die Auroren schließlich ihre Suche dort aufgaben und in die Sicherheit des Schlosses zurückkehrten. Doch Sirius vermutete, dass ihnen einfach nur das Wetter den Rest gegeben hatte, welches Mitte November immer ungemütlicher wurde. Die Regenschauer verwandelten sich in einen lästigen Schneeregen und eine Kälte lag in der Luft, die jeden Schritt nach draußen unangenehm machte.

Die Laune der Auroren schien unterdessen beträchtlich zu sinken. Selbst sie mussten wohl so allmählich einsehen, dass es keine weiteren Flüche in und um Hogwarts herum mehr gab.

Sirius fragte sich, was sie überhaupt noch hier taten, doch wahrscheinlich war das Zaubereiministerium noch nicht gewillt, alle Auroren von dem Projekt abzuziehen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Die meisten Auroren ließen es inzwischen offen heraushängen, dass sie lieber wieder nach Hause gehen würden und besonders Jefferson wirkte verdrießlicher denn je.

Zum Leidwesen aller Gryffindor-Jungen des Zweitklässler-Schlafsaals nahmen sich die Auroren auch noch die Eulerei als nächstes Fluchsuchziel vor, was hieß, dass jeder Eulenbesitzer sein Tier mit in den Schlafsaal nehmen musste.

James' Eule Akredula und Sirius' Oxbow verhielten sich brav und auch Daveys Kauz störte sie nicht weiter… aber kaum hatte Peter Potamus aus der Eulerei geholt, war Schluss mit der schönen Ruhe.

»Dieses Viech hat sie wirklich nicht mehr alle!«, beschwerte sich sogar Remus, als die Eule eines frühen Samstagmorgens mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit gegen das Fenster flog, dass der Knall den ganze Schlafsaal weckte.

Es war noch dunkel draußen, obgleich das trübe Wetter sicherlich dafür sorgen würde, dass es den ganzen Tag nicht richtig hell werden würde.

»Potamus fühlt sich doch nur eingesperrt. Er liebt eben seine Freiheit«, verteidigte Peter sein Tier.

»Ja, und die kann er meinetwegen auch haben«, grummelte James schlaftrunken, wobei er aufstand und zum Fenster schlurfte, um dieses zu öffnen.

Doch Potamus zog es vor, in dem Zimmer wie wild auf- und abzuflattern, sodass bald niemand mehr ans Weiterschlafen dachte.

»Ich geh heute noch zum Schulleiter und stelle einen Antrag, das Zimmer wechseln zu dürfen!«, verkündete Timothy bärbeißig.

»Tu uns allen den Gefallen«, erwiderte James sofort.

Doch Sirius murmelte seinem besten Freund zu: »Einmal, dass ich mit ihm einer Meinung bin.«

Während Remus, Peter, Davey und Timothy sich die Decken wieder über die Köpfe zogen, konnte Sirius nicht einfach so weiterschlafen und mit einem Blick auf James stellte er fest, dass es diesem ebenso ergehen musste.

Da sie nun schon einmal auf waren, beschlossen die beiden, sich aus dem Schlafsaal zu stehlen, um die anderen nicht wieder zu wecken.

Das Schloss lag so früh am Morgen seltsam verlassen da, als die Freunde schweigend und ziellos durch die Korridore strichen. Als sie bei der Großen Halle angelangt waren, mussten sie feststellen, dass diese noch nicht einmal geöffnet war.

Fast automatisch lenkten sie ihre Schritte zu den Portalen, öffneten diese und traten auf die von Nebel verhangenen Ländereien Hogwarts' hinaus, in einen leichten Nieselregen.

»Sag mal, vermisst du die Auroren nicht auch?«, begann James, nachdem sie bereits eine Weile am See entlanggelaufen waren. »Ich mein, Ralph war echt cool drauf.«

Sirius überlegte ein paar Sekunden, in denen sie einfach wortlos durch den Nebelschleier liefen, dann meinte er: »Ja, aber wir haben gewusst, dass sie nicht ewig bleiben würden und immerhin ist Luke ja noch da.«

»Fragt sich nur, wie lange noch. Sobald das Zaubereiministerium eingesehen hat, dass es hier keine gefährlichen Flüche gibt, dann gehen sie alle wieder«, erwiderte James nachdenklich.

Sirius seufzte tief. »Am Ende können wir dann den Duellierwettbewerb auch knicken.« Er schloss kurz die Augen und ließ den Nieselregen sanft auf sein Gesicht niederprasseln. Tausende winziger Wassertröpfchen erreichten ihn und hatten eine seltsam beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. »Erst Piler, dann Luke…«, setzte er dann völlig unvermittelt wieder an, wobei er die Augen wieder öffnete.

»Denkst du auch ab und zu noch an Piler?«, hakte James interessiert nach.

»'Türlich. – Ich glaube, Luke erinnert mich irgendwie ein wenig an ihn.«

»Hm… woran könnte das nur liegen? Mal überlegen, wir können ihn auch beim Vornamen nennen, er gibt uns ab und zu Verteidigungsstunden und er ist von Dumbledore angeheuert worden, ein Auge auf uns zu haben!«

Die beiden Jungen lachten, doch es war kein wirklich befreites Lachen. Schnell war es in dem trüben Herbsttag verklungen.

»So meinte ich das nicht«, widersprach Sirius. »Manchmal kommt er mir nur auf merkwürdige Weise bekannt vor.«

James nickte. »Vielleicht kommen und gehen die Menschen einfach und dann ist es an uns, ihnen nicht nachzutrauern, sondern auf den nächsten zu warten, der seine Stellung einnimmt.«

»Vielleicht.« Sirius senkte den Blick und lief wortlos neben seinem besten Freund her. »Aber manchmal vermisse ich ihn immer noch«, fügte er schließlich etwas leiser an.

»Vor allem in Verteidigungsstunden bei Aveimperatore, hm?«, grinste James ihn an und auch Sirius musste leicht lächeln.

Die beiden Jungen unterhielten sich noch über dies und jenes, bis sie den See ein ganzes Mal umrundet hatten. Mittlerweile waren sie völlig durchnässt und froren bitterlich, doch der Spaziergang war dringend nötig gewesen, um vor all den Freaks im Schloss einmal flüchten zu können.

»Beim Barte Merlins, sag mir nicht, dass das da einmal das Quidditchfeld war?«, stieß Sirius hervor, als er in der Ferne eine Fläche erblickte, die man nur noch als Moor bezeichnen konnte. Das ehemalige Quidditchfeld war von Grund auf umgegraben worden und bei dem Wetter hatte es sich in eine riesige Matschpfütze verwandelt.

»Lass uns reingehen«, grummelte James lediglich, der den Anblick anscheinend nicht ertrug.

Inzwischen waren die Torflügel zur Großen Halle offen und so gingen die beiden Jungen kurzerhand frühstücken, wenngleich die Halle noch relativ leer war.

»Wer bei allen galoppierenden Gorgonen hat euch _das_ denn angetan?«, rümpfte Nancy die Nase, kaum hatte sie die zwei Freunde erblickt.

»Sie hatten sicher wieder Strafarbeit«, mischte sich Lydia mit ein. »Hab ich Recht?«, wandte sie sich dann an die Jungen.

Sirius blickte unterdessen fragend zu James, konnte sich aber eine konkrete Frage sparen, denn allein dessen Anblick sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Die Wangen gerötet, der Umhang durchnässt und am Saum voller Schlamm…

»Urgh, bei dem Wetter, mein Beileid!«, meinte Nancy in dem Moment.

Sirius begnügte sich mit einem Nicken, da er keine Lust hatte zu erklären, wie es in Wirklichkeit gewesen war.

»Na ja, wie dem auch sei«, winkte Lydia ab, »wenn ihr mal wieder eine Wette gegen Kingston gewinnen wollt…«

»…Der nimmt dahinten Wetten an, wann die Auroren Ihr-wisst-schon-wen fangen werden«, vervollständigte Nancy den Satz, wobei sie ans andere Ende des Tisches wies, wo Ray Kingston mit einer langen Pergamentrolle saß, ein paar Gryffindors und Ravenclaws um sich geschart.

James schnaubte kurz auf. »Kann man auch auf Voldemort setzen?«

»Keine Ahnung«, zuckte Lydia die Schultern, »ich glaub, der nimmt nur Termine an und wer dem Datum am nächsten kommt, der gewinnt. Aber ihr könnt ihn ja mal fragen.«

»Hey Kingston!«, rief Sirius also kurzentschlossen quer über den Tisch. »Darf man auch auf Voldemort setzen?«

In der am frühen Morgen ohnehin schon sehr ruhigen Halle verstummten auch die letzten Gespräche. Alle wandten sich teils geschockt, teils ängstlich zum Gryffindor-Tisch um und glotzten Sirius an.

»Mit euch wette ich sowieso nicht mehr«, kam schließlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, Kingstons Antwort.

»Wie du willst«, rief James zurück, »dann wollen wir aber unseren Wettgewinn vom Anfang des Schuljahres endlich mal eingelöst bekommen!«

»Ohne mich, ihr könnt eure Bücher aus der Verbotenen Abteilung auch alleine holen!«

Kingston packte seine Pergamentrolle zusammen, nahm sich einen Muffin vom Tisch und erhob sich dann, voll bepackt, um die Große Halle zu verlassen.

Erst jetzt wurde Sirius sich gewahr, dass die übrigen Schüler die ganze Szene verfolgt hatten und noch immer den Atem anhaltend auf ihn starrten. Kaum erreichte sie jedoch Sirius' finsterer Blick, drehten sie sich schnell weg und die Gespräche hoben allmählich wieder an.

»Das wird er uns bezahlen müssen«, grummelte Sirius.

»Allerdings, er hat uns noch nicht einmal unsere Galleone Wetteinsatz zurückerstattet!«

»Ach was, das mein ich doch gar nicht! – Er kann doch nicht einfach in der Schule rumschreien, dass wir uns für die Verbotene Abteilung interessieren! Fehlte nur noch, dass er verrät, dass wir…« Sirius brach jäh ab, als er bemerkte, dass Lydia und Nancy begierig an seinen Lippen hingen.

Er hatte von dem Uralt-Runenbuch sprechen wollen, unterließ es aber nun lieber, im Vertrauen darauf, dass James ohnehin wusste, was er hatte sagen wollen.

»Schaut Dumbledore her?«, fragte er stattdessen die beiden Mädels.

Nancy warf einen schnellen Blick zum Lehrertisch. »Nein.«

»Uff, dann ist ja gut…«

»Sagt mal, was habt ihr denn mit Kingston gemacht?« Remus und Peter hatten gerade die Große Halle betreten und setzten sich nun zu den anderen. »Der ist gerade ziemlich wütend an uns vorbeigestürmt, ohne uns auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.«

»Warum verdächtigen eigentlich immer alle gleich uns?«, fuhr James sofort auf, doch Nancy begann bereits zu erklären: »Ach, sie lassen ihn nur mit den Wetten nicht in Ruhe.«

»Ach übrigens, Potamus ist weg«, meinte Remus nun.

Sirius und James wechselten einen entzückten Blick.

»Ja! Das heißt, wir können morgen ausschlafen!« Damit schlugen sie triumphierend ein.

Peter jedoch sah sie zutiefst verletzt an und Remus übernahm das Sprechen: »Das heißt natürlich, dass wir ihn suchen gehen müssen.«

»Wir?« Sirius verschluckte sich an seiner Milch.

»Was haben wir denn damit zu tun?«, hakte auch James ungläubig nach.

»Ziemlich viel«, erwiderte Remus. »Du hast schließlich das Fenster offen gelassen. Als wir das nächste Mal aufgewacht sind, war er verschwunden.«

So verbrachten sie also ihren ganzen Samstag damit, nach einer Eule zu suchen, die sie ohnehin lieber verschollen gewusst hätten, bis James schließlich auf die geistreiche Idee kam, in der Eulerei nachschauen zu gehen.

Allerdings hatten sie nicht mit Jefferson gerechnet, der ihnen auf halbem Weg die Treppen hinauf entgegenkam.

»Kinder, hier geht es nicht rauf, das ist geschlossener Bereich. Ihr wisst doch, dass wir da oben arbeiten!«

»Sir, bitte, wir wollten doch nur…«, setzte Remus an, doch Jefferson scheuchte sie vor sich her die Treppe wieder hinunter.

»…nur nachsehen, ob…«, fuhr James fort, doch auch ihn würgte der Auror ab:

»Ihr habt hier nichts verloren. Lasst uns mal unsere Arbeit machen und steht uns dabei nicht unnötig im Weg rum! Und dass ich euch ja nicht noch einmal hier erblicke, solange wir in der Eulerei arbeiten!«, drohte er, ehe er seinen Weg zügigen Schrittes fortsetzte.

»Freak!«, schnaubte Sirius kopfschüttelnd.

»Also gut, wir gehen ganz schnell hoch, schauen rein, ob Potamus da drin ist und schon sind wir wieder weg, ehe er zurückkommt. Die Auroren werden uns gar nicht bemerken«, schlug James vor.

Remus schien unbehaglich zu Mute zu sein, er drehte sich versichernd um, doch Jefferson war längst nicht mehr zu sehen, sodass er schließlich nickte.

Zu viert schlichen sie die Treppen also wieder hinauf, darauf bedacht, kein unnötiges Geräusch zu verursachen.

»Pst, ich glaube, die Auroren stehen gleich vor der Tür«, mahnte Remus sie zur Ruhe, als sie die Eulerei beinahe erreicht hatten.

»Leise jetzt!«, meinten auch Sirius und James, als eine Stufe unter Peter verräterisch knarrte.

»Seht ihr was?«, wollte der kleine Junge hoffnungsvoll wissen.

»Nein…«

»Kommt schon, Leute, haken wir die Eulerei ab, hier ist er nicht«, hörten sie einen Auror sagen, der gefährlich nahe zu sein schien.

»Es ist wirklich toll, danach zu suchen, wenn wir noch nicht einmal wissen, an welcher Stelle wir suchen sollen!«, bekräftigte ein anderer in ironischem Ton.

»Ich sage euch, wir sollten noch einmal diesen Porträtraum unten bei den Kerkern genauer in Augenschein nehmen. Wenn er irgendwo ist, dann sicherlich da!«

»Verdammt, die gehen da einfach nicht weg!«, raunte James, der sich auf der Treppe an die Mauer presste.

»Ähm… schlimmer, ich glaube, sie kommen«, bemerkte Sirius, der Schritte hörte.

»Zurück!«, ordnete James an, doch da Peter auf dem Weg nach oben der letzte gewesen war und nun somit der erste war, ging es auf dem Rückweg nicht so schnell wie geplant. Sirius und James kamen nicht weiter, da sie an Remus nicht vorbeikamen, der wiederum dicht an Peter klebte.

»Macht schon, schneller!«, drängte Sirius, doch da war es schon zu spät.

»Was macht ihr denn hier?« Erstaunt blieben die Auroren stehen, was nur zu einer noch größeren Verstopfung auf der engen Wendeltreppe führte.

»Das sind doch die vier Jungen, vor denen Jefferson uns gewarnt hat.«

Etwa sechs Auroren drängten sich auf der Treppe, manche stellten sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um sehen zu können, was los war. Alle waren Sirius unbekannt, oder höchstens vom Sehen her einmal aufgefallen.

»Sie haben nicht zufällig eine Eule in der Eulerei gesehen?«, fragte Remus etwas kleinlaut.

»Ach, das verrückte Vieh gehört zu euch?« Ein recht kleiner Auror trat zwischen den anderen hervor und streckte den Jungen Potamus entgegen, den er in seinen Händen eingeschlossen hielt.

»Nein, nicht zu uns, zu ihm!« James wies hastig auf Peter.

Dieser nahm unterdessen dankbar seine Eule an.

»Ähm… und wie lange braucht ihr hier noch so?«, fragte Sirius unschuldig.

»In ein paar Tagen könnt ihr eure Eulen hier wohl wieder einquartieren«, versicherte der kleine Auror.

Somit mussten sie sich also mit Potamus auch die nächsten Nächte herumplagen und James beneidete Remus schon fast, als sie ihn am Abend vor Vollmond gemeinsam in den Krankenflügel brachten.

»Sieh's doch mal so: Wenigstens musst du Peters blöde Eule heute Nacht nicht ertragen«, baute James ihn eben auf, als Sirius an die Tür klopfte.

Die vier Jungen betraten den Krankenflügel und blieben sogleich stocksteif stehen. Mindestens vier Auroren wuselten in dem Zimmer herum, Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey waren ebenfalls anwesend, ebenso wie ein paar Zauberer in limonengrünen Umhängen, Heiler, wie Sirius an dem Wappen erkannte, das einen Zauberstab darstellte, der mit einem Knochen gekreuzt war.

Ihr Eintreten war kaum jemandem aufgefallen, sie schienen viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Hagrid samt Bett schwebend durch den Raum zu transportieren, ohne dabei die Zeitblase zu zerstören.

»Vorsicht!«, rief eine Heilerin eben, als Hagrids Bett beinahe gegen ein anderes gekracht wäre.

Erst jetzt fiel Madam Pomfreys Blick auf die Neuankömmlinge und sie hastete zu den vieren hinüber, um sie aus dem Weg zu schieben.

Der Krankenflügel war inzwischen gestopft voll und Sirius fragte sich, was das eigentlich werden sollte.

»Mehr nach links!«, rief ein Auror und fuchtelte wie wild in der Luft herum.

Ein anderer hatte sich an die Tür gestellt und winkte den Heilern zu, die mit einem Schwebezauber das Bett samt Hagrid auf ihn zusteuerten.

Sirius bemerkte, dass Dumbledore so etwas Ähnliches wie Beschwörungsformeln sprach, die allem Anschein nach die Zeitblase erhielten.

»Was machen die mit Hagrid?«, brachte James schließlich heraus und Madam Pomfrey, die Sirius und James noch immer festhielt, erwiderte ohne den Blick von dem Geschehen abzuwenden:

»Wir müssen den Armen ins St. Mungos verlegen. Dort können sie ihm sicherlich besser helfen.«

Den Heilern und Auroren war es in der Zwischenzeit gelungen, Hagrid halb durch die Tür zu bringen.

Wie in Trance sah Sirius zu, wie die Prozession sich allmählich Richtung Ausgang bewegte, bis sie schließlich den Krankenflügel ganz verlassen hatten und man sie nur noch in den Korridoren hören konnte.

Selbst Madam Pomfrey hatte den Saal verlassen, sodass die vier Freunde sich völlig alleine in diesem wieder fanden. Es war seltsam ruhig, als auf einmal nur noch sie allein im Krankenflügel standen.

»Sie bringen Hagrid weg?«, wiederholte Sirius, dem der Ernst der Lage allmählich bewusst wurde, und brach somit das Schweigen.

»Im St. Mungos werden sie ihn sicherlich schnell wieder auf die Beine bringen«, meinte Remus, klang dabei aber alles andere als zuversichtlich.

In dem Moment kam die Krankenschwester wieder herein. »Und nun zu euch, was habt ihr für Beschwerden? – Ah, Mr Lupin, natürlich! Bei all der Aufregung hätte ich es fast vergessen…«

* * *

Ohne Remus fehlte ihnen wie jeden Monat einfach etwas, sodass die Stimmung bei den verbliebenen drei Freunden abends mehr als gedrückt war. 

Sie hatten sich aus der Bibliothek einige Bücher besorgt, um endlich mit ihrem Animagiplan weiter voranzukommen, doch die meisten Bücher waren nutzlos wenn es darum ging, wie man zu einem Animagus wurde, wie sich nur zu bald herausstellte.

»Ich bring die hier mal zurück«, meinte Sirius und wies auf einen großen Stapel dicker Wälzer, den sie bereits überflogen hatten.

»Hm…«, machte James nur, der auf einer Schreibfeder kaute, während er in einem besonders großen Buch unmotiviert herumblätterte.

Wie üblich wenn er nachdenken wollte, zog es Sirius jedoch zu dem Porträtraum. Anstatt auf direktem Weg in die Bibliothek zu gehen, machte Sirius einen Umweg zu den Kerkern, die wie üblich verwaist dalagen. Sirius hatte schon befürchtet, dass die Auroren hier abermals ihr Unwesen trieben, nach dem, was er in der Eulerei gehört hatte.

»Lange nicht gesehen, Kleiner«, begrüßte Theophilus ihn lächelnd.

Sirius nickte nur. Die letzten Wochen war er in der Tat nicht dazu gekommen, das Porträt zu besuchen. An den Wochenenden, wenn er Zeit gehabt hätte, war er zu sehr mit Streichen beschäftigt gewesen.

»So strebsam kennt man dich gar nicht«, fuhr der alte Zauberer mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick auf die Bücher fort, welche Sirius neben sich abgeladen hatte, ehe er sich wie üblich vor das Gemälde kniete.

»Wir wollen unserem Freund helfen. Aber das ist schwieriger, als wir ursprünglich dachten«, seufzte Sirius. »Und unser anderer Freund ist heute ins St. Mungos gebracht worden.«

»Der Wildhüter Hagrid?«, forschte Theophilus nach.

»Ja. – Woher…«

Der weise Zauberer grinste nur. »Du hast mir schon einmal von ihm erzählt.«

Sirius war erstaunt, dass das Gemälde sich derartige Dinge merkte, wie zum Beispiel einen Namen, den er vor Wochen einmal erwähnt hatte.

»Mit Dumbledore hast du dich aber wieder versöhnt?«, wechselte das Porträt das Thema.

Sirius nickte. »Aber ich bin mir immer noch unsicher, ob Nigellus ihm von dem Amulett erzählt.«

»Nigellus?«, wiederholte Theophilus. »Nie von ihm gehört! Wer soll das sein?«

»Entschuldigt, aber Ihr seid ja wirklich von vorgestern!«, kicherte Sirius. »Phineas Nigellus war einmal Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der schrecklichste, den die Schule je gesehen hat, und leider ist er auch mein Ururgroßvater.«

»Leb du erst einmal so viele Jahrhunderte hindurch abgeschottet von der übrigen Welt in einem tristen spärlich eingerichteten Raum, Kleiner!«, verteidigte sich der Zauberer gespielt beleidigt.

»Können Porträts feste Gegenstände anfassen… oder besitzen?«, fiel Sirius in dem Moment unvermittelt ein, als er wieder an Nigellus' Forderung dachte, ihm das Amulett zu übergeben.

»Was ist denn dann das, deiner Meinung nach?« Theophilus schritt quer durch seinen Rahmen, verließ diesen und tauchte kurz darauf in einem anderen wieder auf, in dem des Zauberers mit der Schlafmütze.

Dieser schlief selbstverständlich und Theophilus legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen um Sirius anzuzeigen, still zu sein. Er schnappte sich die Mütze und warf sie stolz von einer Hand in die andere, ehe er sie dem Schlafmützenzauberer wieder aufsetzte und in seinen eigenen Rahmen zurückkehrte.

»Anfassen – positiv. Besitzen ebenso«, grinste der alte Zauberer.

»Ihr wisst genau, was ich meine, Phil«, schüttelte Sirius den Kopf, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen ebenfalls nicht verkneifen. »Könnte ich Euch zum Beispiel eines dieser Bücher geben?«

»Nein, Kleiner, das könntest du nicht«, erwiderte Theophilus eine Spur traurig.

»Oh. Okay, dann spinnt Nigellus vollkommen. Nicht, dass ich das nicht schon vorher gewusst hätte…«

»Dann solltest du jetzt wohl diese Bücher besser zurückbringen, ehe dein Freund sich noch Sorgen macht, wo du bleibst.«

Sirius nickte und stand auf.

»Ach, und Kleiner, ich bin mir sicher, ihr könnt eurem Freund helfen. Gebt nur nicht auf, wenn euer Unterfangen aussichtslos erscheint.«

* * *

Die Nacht war einmal mehr für Sirius' Geschmack viel zu kurz, denn Potamus ließ sich auch diesmal wieder etwas einfallen, wie er die Gryffindor-Zweitklässler wecken konnte: Ein schrilles Kreischen erfüllte den Jungenschlafsaal und klang in Sirius' Ohren sogar noch nach, als sie längst unten beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle saßen. 

»Wie oft denn noch? Potamus hatte Hunger…«

»Lass gut sein Peter und lass uns nur in Zukunft mit dieser verblödeten Eule in Ruhe!«, grummelte James unausgeschlafen.

»Wenn die Auroren nur mit der Eulerei bald fertig wären!«, gähnte auch Sirius.

Mittlerweile war das erste, was die Jungs morgens taten, einen Blick auf das Schwarze Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum werfen, ob eine neue Notiz daran hing, dass sie die Eulen in die Eulerei zurücklassen könnten.

»Er sollte sich ein Beispiel an Akredula oder Oxbow nehmen. Die verlassen nachts den Schlafsaal, um auf Nahrungssuche zu gehen«, fügte James missmutig an.

»Lange können die Auroren doch nicht mehr brauchen«, meinte Sirius zuversichtlich. Doch die Auroren waren mit ihrer Fluchsuche in der Eulerei noch immer nicht fertig, als Remus aus der Heulenden Hütte zurückkehrte.

Das mochte auch daran liegen, dass sie neben ihrer Fluchsuche damit beschäftigt waren, den explodierten Kerker wieder unterrichtstauglich zu gestalten.

Mitte der Woche konnte Brewpot seinen Unterricht endlich wieder in seinem gewohnten Kerker abhalten. Das einzig ungelöste Problem stellten die Porträts dar. Niemand wusste so genau, wohin damit und so blieben sie vorläufig, wo sie waren. Sirius war froh darüber, denn solange blieb Phil ihm wenigstens erhalten.

* * *

Sirius saß wie üblich gelangweilt in der praktischen Astronomiestunde um Mitternacht und hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, was Aveimperatore da vorne von sich gab.

»An die Teleskope!«, hörte er Highkings Aufforderung, woraufhin sich die Schüler elanlos zu den Fenstern begaben.

Sirius wollte eben seines einstellen, da bemerkte James: »Hey, seht doch mal! Bei Hagrid brennt Licht.«

»Schlaukopf«, brummelte Sirius uninteressiert. »Irgendwer muss sich doch um Fang kümmern!« Aveimperatore würde es sicherlich nicht auffallen, wenn er ein kleines Nickerchen hielt, anstatt die Sterne anzuglotzen…

»Ja, Professor Kesselbrand«, mischte sich Remus mit ein, runzelte aber ebenfalls leicht die Stirn. »Aber doch nicht mitten in der Nacht.«

»Und selbst wenn es ein Einbrecher wäre… so viel gibt es bei Hagrid ja schließlich nicht zu stehlen, oder?« Sirius sah nicht, was seine Freunde so sehr an dem Licht in Hagrids Hütte interessierte.

Doch genau in dem Moment verfehlte eine Stinkbombe Sirius' Kopf um Haaresbreite und klatschte stattdessen an das Fenster. Sirius fuhr herum und sah, dass Peeves noch mehr Stinkbomben auf Lager hatte und damit gackernd um sich warf.

Ein paar Mädchen kreischten und stolperten von den Teleskopen weg, die Peeves' Hauptziel darstellten.

»Urgh, wer lässt denn bloß so widerliches Zeug im Schloss rumliegen?«, war alles, was Highking dazu einfiel, doch sein Kommentar ging in dem allgemeinen Durcheinander unter.

James warf Sirius einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, ehe er sich seinerseits unter einer Stinkbombe wegducken musste.

»Professor, es stinkt ganz fürchterlich! Darf ich bitte ein Fenster öffnen?«, rief Lily über den Lärm hinweg.

Noch immer gackerte Peeves belustigt, während er auf das Pult des Lehrers zielte, hinter dem Highking Schutz gesucht hatte.

»Nein, bloß nicht!«, widersprach Nelson. »Lieber ersticken als erfrieren!«

Ans Arbeiten dachte mittlerweile niemand mehr. Manche hielten sich die Nasen zu, andere flüchteten ganz grün im Gesicht nach draußen.

»Professor, lassen Sie uns das erledigen, wir haben sowieso noch eine Rechnung mit Peeves zu begleichen«, schaltete sich Sirius mit ein.

»Na schön, Mr Black, aber beeilen Sie sich!« Mit diesen Worten verschwand Aveimperatores Kopf abermals unter dem Pult.

Sirius packte James am Arm und zog ihn an Lily und Nelson vorbei, die sich darum stritten, ob sie das Fenster aufmachen oder zulassen sollten. Lily riss es immer wieder auf, woraufhin Nelson es mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes erneut schloss.

Peeves hatte inzwischen die beiden Jungen entdeckt und grinste breit, womit er wie bei einem Baseballspiel zu einem Wurf ausholte.

»_Scutum_«, rief Sirius schnell und kreierte somit einen Schutzschild um sich und James herum.

Die Stinkbombe prallte an diesem ab und flog auf Peeves zurück, der dies zu spät realisierte. Sie zerplatzte und der Poltergeist fluchte laut auf.

»JETZT!«, stieß James hervor und gemeinsam brachten die beiden Jungen die restlichen Stinkbomben in Peeves' Armen zum Platzen, sodass der Poltergeist schließlich schimpfend und vor Stinksaft triefend aus dem Astronomieturm rauschte.

Die Stunde wurde vorzeitig beendet, da Highking niemandem zumuten wollte in so einer verpesteten Luft arbeiten zu müssen.

* * *

Ende der Woche befand sich abends schließlich die lang ersehnte Notiz am Schwarzen Brett, welche besagte, dass die Eulen am darauf folgenden Morgen in die Eulerei zurückziehen dürften. 

Der einzige Grund, der Sirius und die anderen davon abhielt, diese Neuigkeit mit einer riesigen Party zu feiern war, dass Potamus ab einem gewissen Geräuschpegel total ausrastete und sie die letzte Nacht mit diesem lästigen Genossen noch lebend überstehen wollten.

Doch das stellte sich als schwieriger heraus als geplant. Mitten in der Nacht bewerkstelligte Potamus einen solchen Lärm, dass es Sirius fast aus dem Bett geworfen hätte.

»Autsch, verdammt!«, hörte er jemanden in der Nähe leise fluchen und gleich darauf ein metallenes Klirren neben sich.

»James?«, murmelte er etwas schlaftrunken, da seine Sinne noch nicht voll funktionstüchtig waren.

Obwohl es stockdunkel war, konnte Sirius einen Schatten erahnen. Zuerst dachte er, Potamus wäre durch die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes zu ihm vorgedrungen, bis er sah, wie die Umrisse einer Gestalt wegstolperten. Und in der Tat: Potamus hörte er wo ganz anderes herumlärmen.

In der Zwischenzeit waren auch die anderen Jungen wach geworden.

»Stell das Vieh ab, oder ich _bring es um_!«, hörte Sirius Timothys Stimme in der Dunkelheit.

Er setzte sich schnell auf und versuchte die Finsternis mit seinem Blick zu durchdringen, doch er sah nur noch, wie die Tür zum Schlafsaal geräuschlos zuglitt.

»James?«, wiederholte er noch immer etwas verpennt und im nächsten Moment erhellte ein Zauberstab das Zimmer.

Remus saß auch aufrecht in seinem Bett, die Vorhänge zurückgezogen und die Beine im Schneidersitz überkreuzt. Er sah in seinem Pyjama ebenfalls reichlich verschlafen aus, während er die Eule anleuchtete, welche sich noch immer partout nicht beruhigen wollte.

»Potamus, bitte, morgen bringe ich dich doch zurück zu deinen Freunden«, quengelte Peter schon fast flehend, wobei er sich behutsam der Eule näherte.

Sirius hörte, wie Timothy sich aufregte und auch Davey gab irgendetwas von sich, doch er achtete gar nicht darauf. Er hatte sich in einer plötzlichen Eingebung an den Hals gefasst und festgestellt, dass das Amulett weg war. Eine Art elektrischer Schock durchfuhr ihn, bis er das Amulett auf dem Boden vor seinem Bett aufblitzen sah. Schnell beugte er sich aus seinem Himmelbett und hob es auf, um es sich umzuhängen.

Peter hatte unterdessen Potamus eingefangen und streichelte ihm beruhigend über das Federkleid, ehe er ihn mit zu sich ins Bett nahm.

Auch Remus legte sich wieder in die Kissen zurück und löschte mit einem leisen ›Nox‹ seinen Zauberstab.

»Können wir dann weiterschlafen, oder gibt es sonst noch irgendetwas?«, grummelte nun James, dessen Stimme verriet, dass er ebenfalls aus tiefem Schlaf gerissen worden war.

»War hier gerade jemand?« Auch Sirius hatte endlich seine Stimme wieder gefunden.

»Abgesehen von diesem überflüssigen Flugtier da, meinst du?«, erwiderte James brummig.

»Ja, ich hätte schwören können, es wäre…«

»Könntet ihr jetzt mal bitte eure Klappen halten?«, fauchte Timothy vom anderen Ende des Schlafsaals. »Ich will die paar Minuten, in denen die gestörte Eule mal still ist, dazu nutzen, wieder einzuschlafen!«

Sirius war mittlerweile zwar hellwach, sagte aber nichts mehr, sondern drehte sich auf die andere Seite, die Augen weit geöffnet. In der Dunkelheit umklammerte er sein Amulett, das ihn in einen matten, kaum wahrnehmbaren Schein hüllte und ihn schließlich schwummerig zu Mute machte, um ihn in den Schlaf zurückzugeleiten.

_tbc..._


	17. Annes dunkles Geheimnis

**Das Erbe Merlins**

**

* * *

**

**Siebzehntes Kapitel**

**Annes dunkles Geheimnis**

* * *

»Der Fluch Slytherins!«, hauchte Peter ehrfürchtig, als Sirius am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück seinen Freunden im Flüsterton von der Gestalt der vergangenen Nacht erzählte.

»Könntet ihr bitte mal alle mit diesem scheiß Fluch aufhören? Der verfolgt mich sonst noch mein ganzes Leben lang, wenn das so weiter geht!«, grummelte Sirius missgelaunt.

»Aber wenn wir sie doch nicht gesehen haben und nur du…«, murmelte Peter etwas verlegener zu seiner Verteidigung.

»Wann bringst du Potamus übrigens wieder zurück?«, wandte sich Remus neutral an Peter.

»Was, der ist immer noch in unserem Schlafsaal?«, fuhr James entrüstet auf. »Ich dachte, den hättest du gleich nach dem Aufstehen mit einem Fußtritt rausgeworfen?«

»Er hat sich schon so sehr an seinen neuen Schlafplatz gewöhnt…«, versuchte Peter seinen Freund zu beschwichtigen.

»Ähm… Hallo?«, mischte sich auch Sirius wieder in das Gespräch mit ein. »Interessiert sich hier vielleicht auch irgendwer für meine Gestalt?«

Remus seufzte auf. »Um ehrlich zu sein, nicht besonders«, meinte er. »Nehmen wir mal an, du hast nicht geträumt, dann wissen wir sowieso nicht, wer es war und was er von uns wollte. Ein Professor, der nachsehen will, ob wir auch schlafen – was ja nicht alle Nächte vorkommen soll – ein Schüler, der sich im Schlafsaal geirrt hat…«

»…Oder einfach nur jemand, der diesem blöden Eulenvieh den Schnabel stopfen wollte, weil das mit seinem Krach das ganze Schloss aufgeweckt hat«, ergänzte James. »Womit wir schon wieder beim Thema wären.« Er wandte sich einmal mehr an Peter. »Wenn du Potamus nicht sofort wegschaffst, dann übernehme ich das – und zwar mit dem Evanesco-Zauber!«

Peter wimmerte leise und stand dann auf, nicht ohne James einen anklagenden Blick zuzuwerfen, wahrscheinlich, weil er sein Essen wegen ihm unterbrechen musste.

* * *

Die Gestalt wurde unter den vier Freunden nicht mehr angesprochen, auch wenn Sirius von Remus' und James' Thesen nicht ganz überzeugt war.

Wäre es ein Lehrer gewesen, hätte er dann nicht bleiben können, anstatt eilig den Schlafsaal wieder zu verlassen? Doch Sirius hatte keine Zeit, länger darüber nachzudenken, denn es ging mit großen Schritten auf die zweite Runde des Duellierwettbewerbs zu und so nutzten sie jede Gelegenheit zum Trainieren.

Im Verteidigungsunterricht tauchte immer öfter Luke auf, um sie zu unterrichten und auch in jeder freien Minute übten sie verschiedene Flüche und Gegenflüche.

Da sie gesehen hatten, wie McGonagall ausgerastet war, als sie mitbekommen hatte, dass Luke innerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts' den Imperius-Fluch angewendet hatte, war Remus der Meinung, Sirius und James sollten ihre Übungen an dem Unverzeihlichen Fluch vorzeitig einstellen. Doch die beiden waren sich sicher, dass niemand außer ihnen den Geheimgang hinter dem Spiegel im vierten Korridor kannte und so konnten sie dort ungestört trainieren.

Der November machte einem noch kälteren und ungemütlicheren Dezember Platz und noch immer hatten die Auroren nicht den Hauch von einer Spur eines Fluches. Zu Sirius' Verwunderung machten sie aber dennoch keine Anstalten aufzugeben, wenngleich die Arbeitsmoral sogar noch weiter gesunken war. Man munkelte, dass sie sich den Krankenflügel hatten vornehmen wollen, doch Madam Pomfrey habe sie angeblich mit einem Sauberwisch 4 hinausgejagt.

»Geschieht Jefferson recht«, grinste Luke, als die vier Jungen ihn eben auf dieses Gerücht angesprochen hatten.

»Was, du meinst, die Pomfrey hat ihn wirklich mit einem Besen aus dem Krankenflügel gejagt?«, wiederholte James fassungslos.

Auf ein Nicken von Seiten des Aurors mussten sie alle losprusten.

»Hey, ich dachte, wir wollten uns im zweiten Stock ein Zimmer zum Üben suchen«, meinte Luke, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten und die Jungen in einen anderen Korridor abbiegen wollten.

»Ja, das hier ist eine Abkürzung«, erwiderte Sirius großspurig. Nach über einem Jahr kannten sie Hogwarts schon so gut wie ihre Westentasche. Viele Geheimgänge waren ihnen nicht mehr verborgen und selbst mit geschlossenen Augen kannten sie fast alle Korridore auswendig…

»Aber heute ist Freitag«, stellte Luke fest. Sirius hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was der Auror damit sagen wollte. Ebenso wenig James, wie es schien, denn er hakte irritiert nach: »Ähm… und?«

»Dieser Korridor führt doch an Freitagen in den Gang zum dritten Stock und nicht zum Zweiten, wie die restliche Woche über.«

Sirius revidierte seine vorhergehenden Gedanken, dass sie das Schloss schon in- und auswendig kannten, während James einen Pergamentfetzen hervorkramte. Noch immer pflegte er es, jeden neuen Geheimgang und jede andere Besonderheit Hogwarts', die sie entdeckten, aufzuschreiben.

Remus unterdessen runzelte die Stirn. »Respekt! Wir sind jetzt schon über ein Jahr auf dieser Schule und Sie kennen sich hier besser aus, als wir. Und das, obwohl Sie erst ein paar Monate hier sind.«

Luke lachte. »Professor McGonagall war so frei, mir ein paar Tricks zu verraten, damit ich mich nicht andauernd verlaufe.«

»Warst du damals nicht auf Hogwarts?«, erkundigte sich James, wobei er den Pergamentfetzen wieder wegsteckte.

»Nein. Ich ging in den USA auf eine Zaubererschule. Erst nach meiner Ausbildung bin ich nach Großbritannien gekommen.« Sie schlugen einen anderen Weg ein, der sie zu dem gewünschtem Korridor führte. »So, jetzt aber genug gequatscht! Wir müssen etwas trainieren.«

* * *

Je näher die Ferien rückten, desto ausgelassener war die Stimmung im ganzen Schloss. Die Nächte wurden wieder länger und so saßen die vier Freunde abends oft gemütlich vor dem Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum beisammen und unterhielten sich oder heckten irgendwelche Streiche aus, die sie den Slytherins spielen konnten.

Bedauerlicherweise wurde Sirius von Brewpot dabei ertappt, wie er ein unsichtbares Seil vor die Treppen zu den Kerkern spannen wollte, sodass er eine Strafarbeit bekam. Doch ansonsten ließen sie sich normalerweise nicht erwischen. Alles in allem war somit eine recht unbeschwerte Zeit angebrochen, die lediglich von den Lehrern und ihren Hausaufgaben gestört wurde.

Doch es war eigentlich klar gewesen, dass es so nicht ewig weitergehen würde.

Sirius saß gerade zusammen mit seinen drei Freunden beim Frühstück und James unterbreitete ihm seine neueste Idee, die Slytherins hereinzulegen, da spürte er es. Erst ganz leicht, doch da er das Gefühl mittlerweile schon kannte, griff er sofort nach seinem Amulett.

»…Und dann werden sie sich wundern, wenn ihnen plötzlich allen die Haare ausfallen! Hält leider nur vierundzwanzig Stunden an, aber immerhin.«

»Ich weiß nicht so recht, James. Sie wissen ja nicht, dass die Haare nachwachsen. Stell dir mal vor, was das für ein Schock für sie sein muss. Außerdem werden die Lehrer nach den Schuldigen suchen«, entgegnete Remus unbehaglich.

»Die Lehrer sind in letzter Zeit sowieso nicht gut auf uns zu sprechen. Ich sag's euch, Leute, die wissen alle ganz genau, dass wir dahinterstecken«, piepste Peter.

»Sirius, sag du doch auch mal was dazu«, meinte Remus. »Dir sind deine Haare doch auch wichtig. Wie würdest du dich denn fühlen, wenn sie wie aus heiterem Himmel alle ausfallen würden? – Sirius?«

Die Hitze und die seltsame Schwere steigerten sich, doch nur minimal. Wüsste er nicht, was für Schmerzen es normalerweise verursachen konnte, so würde er dem gar nicht viel Beachtung beimessen.

»Ähm… ja, du hast Recht«, brachte er an Remus gewandt hervor.

»Fällst du mir jetzt auch noch in den Rücken?«, empörte sich James.

»Nein. Meinetwegen hat auch James Recht.«

»Sirius, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?« Remus sah ihn besorgt an.

»Ja, alles klar.« So schnell es gekommen war, so schnell war es auch wieder weg.

Doch Sirius hatte so das ungute Gefühl, dass es nicht wegbleiben, sondern ihn nur allzu bald wieder befallen würde.

Und dem war auch so. Mitten in Zaubereigeschichte am nächsten Tag spürte er es wieder und es wurde schlimmer als am Vortag. James neben ihm schlief, sodass er nicht mitbekam, wie Sirius aufkeuchte und sich reflexartig ans Herz fasste.

Remus jedoch hielt in seinen Aufzeichnungen inne. »Bist du okay?«

Sirius nickte, doch im nächsten Moment musste er einen Schrei unterdrücken.

»Das Amulett?«, hauchte Remus noch leiser und Sirius nickte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

»Professor Binns?«, meldete sich Remus sofort.

James erwachte, da der Redeschwall der monotonen Stimme abbrach und warf seinem besten Freund einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser jedoch erholte sich gerade von einer Attacke und hielt unter seinem Umhang das Amulett umklammert. James' Blick schweifte weiter zu Remus, doch der sprach schon weiter zum Lehrer.

»Kann ich Sirius zum Krankenflügel begleiten, er fühlt sich nicht wohl.«

Binns sah ihn zerstreut an, erwiderte jedoch nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen er sich vom Schock erholt hatte, eine Klasse voller Schüler vor sich zu sehen, langsam: »Selbstverständlich, Mr Lurson, wenn Ihnen übel ist…«

»Nein, nicht mir, sondern…«, setzte Remus zu einer nochmaligen Erklärung an, doch da presste Sirius neben ihm abermals die Hand auf seine Brust und so winkte der dunkelblonde Junge ab und stützte stattdessen Sirius, damit er aufstehen konnte.

James erhob sich ebenfalls, ohne den Professor um Erlaubnis zu bitten, und auch Peter schlich sich mit ihnen hinaus.

Kaum waren sie den Korridor ein paar Schritte hinabgewandert, Sirius immer noch auf Remus abgestützt, da ließ das Gefühl der Beklemmung wieder nach, als wäre es nie da gewesen.

»Mir geht's wieder besser«, versicherte er, als auch die Hitze wieder nachließ.

»Was ist denn eigentlich los?«, fragte James noch ein wenig verschlafen.

Remus ging gar nicht auf ihn ein, sondern wandte sich an Sirius, der sich wieder selbst auf den Beinen halten konnte: »Kann ich mal das Amulett sehen?«

Ohne Widerrede zog Sirius das Schmuckstück aus seinem Umhang hervor und zeigte es Remus, ohne es jedoch abzunehmen.

»Hab ich's mir doch gedacht«, triumphierte dieser, was ihm nur verständnislose Blicke von seinen drei Freunden einbrachte. »Die Schrift hat sich wieder verändert. Ich glaube, jedes Mal, wenn sie sich ändert, wird Sirius von diesen Attacken überfallen.«

»Ein Spruch den wir schon kennen?«, wollte Sirius wissen, der sich noch immer ein wenig schwach fühlte.

»Nein… Aber ich setze mich heute Abend gleich an die Übersetzung«, versprach Remus.

Er schien immer besser im Runenlesen zu werden, denn innerhalb von nur wenigen Stunden verkündete er stolz: »_Sie kehren zurück, nehmt Euch in Acht_.«

Sirius und James, die eben im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum Zaubererschach spielten, sahen verdutzt auf. »Sollten wir uns Sorgen um dich machen, Kumpel?«, fragte James trocken, während Peter mit großen Augen dabei zusah, wie James' Königin einen von Sirius' Bauern zerschmetterte.

»Nein, das ist der Spruch auf dem Amulett, Mr Neunmalklug«, erwiderte Remus.

Sirius seufzte auf. »Klingt ja viel versprechend.«

* * *

Die zweite Runde des Duellierwettbewerbs war für den letzten Schultag vor den Weihnachtsferien festgelegt worden. Die ganze Schule fieberte besagtem Freitag also aus zweierlei Hinsicht entgegen: Die lang ersehnten Ferien sowie die Fortsetzung des Wettbewerbs.

Wie üblich kam kurz vor den Ferien die Schreckschraube in den Gryffindor-Turm, um eine Liste auszuhängen, auf der sich jeder einzutragen hatte, der über die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts bleiben wollte. Für Sirius war es gar keine Frage, die Ferien im Schloss zu verbringen – nie würde er freiwillig in den Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren – und James leistete ihm auch dieses Jahr wieder wie selbstverständlich Gesellschaft.

Am Vorabend der zweiten Runde nahm Kingston noch letzte Wetten an, wer es wohl in die nächste Runde schaffen würde, wobei er auf sich selber setzte. Doch Remus sorgte dafür, dass sie rechtzeitig ins Bett kamen, sodass sie nicht allzu viel von Kingstons Wetteifer mitbekamen, der im Gemeinschaftsraum Wettzettel ausfüllen ließ. 

Am nächsten Morgen passte kaum jemand im Unterricht auf und alle waren froh, als Professor McGonagall sie (nachdem Sirius und James den Unterricht zum zehnten Mal durch das laute Explodieren, das ihr Spiel ›Brewpots Kerker explodiert‹ verursachte, gestört hatten) fünf Minuten eher in die Ferien entließ. Sie waren zwar überaus erstaunt über diese Geste der sonst so strengen Lehrerin, doch vermutlich hatte selbst diese keine Lust mehr und vielleicht konnte sie die Unruhe der Schüler sogar nachempfinden – wer weiß?

* * *

Die Halle war festlich dekoriert und Sirius fiel sofort eine durchsichtige Trommel mitvielen kleinen Pergamentfetzen darin auf, die am Lehrertisch aufgestellt war und in verschiedenen Farben aufleuchtete.

Am Lehrertisch war es leerer geworden. Ein Anschlag Voldemorts hatte vor geraumer Zeit abermals stattgefunden und so waren noch mehr Auroren abgezogen worden. Nur noch eine Hand voll Auroren waren inzwischen in Hogwarts übrig geblieben, darunter immer noch Luke und Jefferson. In der Tat hatten die vier Freunde erst von dem Anschlag erfahren, als mehrere Auroren ein paar Tage danach von Hogwarts abgezogen sind. Der Tagesprophet hatte es nämlich allem Anschein nach nicht für nötig gehalten, darüber zu berichten, da es sich um eine unbedeutende Muggelstadt gehandelt hatte.

Etwas nervös setzte Sirius sich neben seine Freunde an den Gryffindor-Tisch und die ganze Halle wartete gespannt ab, bis endlich Marco in einem quietschgelben Festumhang, der mit rosa Blümchen gespickt war, aufstand und erfreut verkündete:

»Liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen, sehr verehrte Professorinnen und Professoren, Herr Schulleiter, meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler und natürlich Herr Hausmeister –« Er winkte kurz Mr Pringle zu, der miesepetrig in die Runde sah. »Wir heißen Sie alle ganz herzlich zur zweiten Runde unseres Duellierwettbewerbs willkommen…«

Weiter kam Marco nicht, denn Jefferson drängte ihn verärgert und mit seiner üblichen mürrischen Miene beiseite und fuhr fort. »Was mein Kollege damit sagen will, ist, dass wir nun die Paarungen ziehen werden. Alles läuft so ab wie in der ersten Runde. Also beginnen wir endlich!«

»Als Glücksfee hat sich Galilea bereit erklärt. Applaus bitte für eure zuvorkommende Wahrsagelehrerin!«, mischte sich Marco wieder mit übertrieben guter Laune mit ein.

Upperstick trat lächelnd hervor und winkte kurz unter dürftigem Applaus in die Runde. Alle wollten nur endlich wissen, gegen wen sie antreten müssten. Die Spannung stand jedem einzelnen Teilnehmer ins Gesicht geschrieben.

»Wir beginnen also wieder mit den Zweitklässlern…« Marco tippte die Lostrommel kurz mit seinem Zauberstab an, woraufhin es wie wild darin zu wirbeln begann. Ein paar Funken sprühten daraus hervor, sodass sich manche Lehrer ducken mussten, um keine abzubekommen. »Nun, Galilea, wenn Sie so freundlich wären…«, fuhr der Auror zwinkernd fort, womit er zur Seite trat, damit die Wahrsagelehrerin hervortreten konnte, um ihrerseits den durchsichtigen Kessel mit ihrem Zauberstab zu berühren. Weit über den Köpfen der Lehrer bildeten sich Schriftzüge. Der Name _Sparks, Timothy_ erschien in goldroten Buchstaben neben _Stellar, Steve_ in Gelb und Schwarz.

»Nur nicht so langsam, Kinder! Nehmt euch einen Auror und dann raus aus der Halle, sonst gibt das noch ein Riesengedrängel! Wir wollen hier schließlich weitermachen!« Jefferson deutete Upperstick an, die nächsten Kandidaten zu ziehen, während sich einer der Auroren opferte, um zusammen mit Steve und Timothy die Halle zu verlassen.

Inzwischen hatte sich das Ritual wiederholt und _Evans, Lily_ stand nun, ebenfalls in den Gryffindorfarben, neben _Callux, Mara_ in Grün und Silber. Als die beiden Mädchen zusammen mit einem Sirius unbekannten Auror ebenfalls verschwunden waren, bildeten sich die Namen zweier Hufflepuff-Mädchen und anschließend wurde Remus zusammen mit Nelson gezogen. Endlich erschien auch Sirius' Name über der Trommel Neben… _Minor, Anne_.

»Nicht schon wieder ein Mädchen!«, stöhnte Sirius, wenngleich er wusste, dass Anne sich zu verteidigen wusste.

Doch er bekam nur von James einen Stoß in den Rücken und ein gemurmeltes »Viel Glück«, woraufhin sich sein bester Freund wieder angespannt dem Losverfahren zuwandte.

Sirius wartete also gemeinsam mit Anne, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, auf einen Auror, der sofort herbeigestürmt kam, um sie aus der Großen Halle zu führen. Es war der Auror mit den braunen langen Haaren, den Sirius bereits von ihrem Verhör hinsichtlich des Fluches Slytherins kannte, dessen Namen er jedoch nicht wusste.

»Hi, ich bin Yvan O'Hageon«, stellte sich der Auror in irischem Akzent freundlich vor, als sie die Marmortreppe emporstiegen. »Aber sagt ruhig Yvan.« Er strich sich eine seiner langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und Sirius überlegte sich, dass er auch einmal so lange Haare haben wollte…

»Na, schon Angst, Black?«, unterbrach in dem Moment Anne gespielt herausfordernd seine Gedanken und holte ihn somit in die Realität zurück – nämlich, dass er gerade einen Wettkampf vor sich hatte. Das Mädchen reckte das Kinn und sah ihn abschätzend an, konnte sich jedoch ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

»Das glaubst auch bloß du, Minor.« Auch Sirius hatte sie mit ihrem Nachnamen angeredet – etwas, das sie normalerweise nie taten. Doch für diesen Abend waren sie Feinde… oder vielmehr für diesen Wettkampf. Sirius konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er den ganzen Abend dauern würde.

»Aber, aber, Kinder. Immer schön sachte bleiben«, mischte sich der Auror lachend mit ein, während er eine Tür zu einem Klassenzimmer aufstieß und den beiden Zweitklässlern aufhielt. »Also, ich glaube ich brauche nichts weiter zu sagen, ihr kennt die Regeln?«, fragte er, sobald er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Beide nickten.

Yvan zückte dennoch vorsichtshalber seinen eigenen Zauberstab. »Nur falls ich einschreiten muss«, meinte er auf die verständnislosen Blicke der Schüler hin. »Also: Verbeugt euch voreinander«, ordnete der Auror nun an, sobald auch Sirius und Anne ihre Zauberstäbe hervorgeholt hatten. »Sehr schön, etwas tiefer, Mr Black. Das üben wir gleich noch mal.«

Sirius zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. Nicht schon wieder so ein durchgeknallter Auror!

»War nur ein Scherz«, grinste dieser, als Sirius' bedeutender Blick ihn erreichte. »Fetzt los!«

Das ließen die beiden sich nicht zwei Mal sagen. Sirius musste sehr schnell feststellen, dass wohl auch Anne sich nicht auf die faule Haut gelegt, sondern fleißig für die zweite Runde geübt hatte. Flüche flogen durch das ganze Klassenzimmer, doch Sirius gelang es nicht, seine Gegnerin zu treffen. Ebenso wenig, wie es dieser gelang, durch seinen Schutzschild zu dringen, welchen er um sicher zu gehen heraufbeschworen hatte.

Nach einer Weile, als Sirius' Kräfte allmählich nachließen, wurde es jedoch für Anne leichter, seinen Schutzschild zu durchdringen. »Circumvelo!«, schrie das Mädchen gerade und dieser Spruch, welcher Sirius völlig unbekannt war, traf ihn schließlich doch. Er spürte, wie sich etwas um ihn zu wickeln begann. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es Seile waren oder etwas anderes – es fühlte sich fast an wie eine dicke Wolldecke –, da selbige unsichtbar sein mussten.

Anne nutzte Sirius' vorläufige Regungsunfähigkeit, um ihn mit einem weiteren Fluch zu belegen, welcher ihn von den Füßen riss. Wenigstens war der erste Spruch damit gebrochen und so konnte Sirius sich schnell wieder aufrappeln und somit einem weiteren Fluch ausweichen, der auf dem Boden aufprallte.

»Deuro!«, schoss Sirius auf seine Gegnerin, doch auch die entwand sich flink dem Lichtstrahl, der auf sie zugeschossen kam. Das Mädchen keuchte ein wenig, doch sicherlich auch nicht mehr als er selbst. Wenn er dieses Duell gewinnen wollte, dann müsste er sich schon ein wenig mehr anstrengen.

»Perplexabilis!«, rief Sirius.

Diesmal wehrte das Mädchen den Spruch mit einem ›Protego‹-Ruf ab.

»Stupor!«, versuchte es Sirius nun mit dem Lähmzauber. Doch aufgrund ihrer zarten, kleinen Gestalt konnte Anne sich immer wieder unter seinen Flüchen hinwegducken.

»Stupor!«, rief sie jetzt ihrerseits und traf einmal mehr. Aber anscheinend beherrschte sie den Lähmzauber noch nicht perfekt, denn alles, was Sirius spürte, war ein etwas unangenehmes Kribbeln.

Da Anne offensichtlich dachte, sie hätte ihn gelähmt, wich sie Sirius' Stolperfluch zu spät aus. Er streifte sie zwar nur leicht, doch Anne fiel dennoch unsanft auf den Boden. Sie schlitterte noch ein paar Meter und ihr Zauberstab entglitt ihr. Doch das Mädchen wollte anscheinend noch nicht aufgeben. Der Zauberstab lag nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt. Sie versuchte sich geschwind aufzusetzen, doch Sirius war bereits heran, den Zauberstab warnend auf sie gerichtet. Er schüttelte sich eine hartnäckige Haarsträhne aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht und keuchte schwer.

Auch Anne rang nach Atem und schien endlich aufgegeben zu haben. Sirius grinste ihr zu, während er ihr seine Hand hinstreckte, und sie erwiderte sein Grinsen.

Eine gute Verliererin war sie, das musste man ihr lassen, und sie wusste auch, wann man aufgeben musste… Doch als Sirius noch so darüber nachdachte und sich über seinen Sieg freute, packte Anne seine Hand und zog ihn grob zu sich hinunter.

Sirius verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte zu Boden, während Anne quer durch das Zimmer zu ihrem Zauberstab robbte. Sirius reagierte blitzschnell. Er hatte jegliche Zauberei vergessen und hechtete dem Mädchen nach, um dieses an ihrem Vorhaben zu hindern, ihren Zauberstab zu erreichen.

»Handgreiflichkeiten und Körpereinsatz ist eigentlich nicht erlaubt… aber was soll's?«, mischte sich Yvan von der Seite her mit ein, doch niemand beachtete ihn.

Sie beide fielen aufeinander und Sirius dachte endlich wieder an seinen eigenen Zauberstab. »Keine Bewegung!«, forderte er, wobei er mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf das Mädchen deutete, das unter ihm lag, diesmal vollkommen bezwungen. Auf Annes Gesicht zeichnete sich erneut ein Grinsen ab. Doch diesmal war sich Sirius sicher, dass es ein resignierendes war. Es glich eher einem Lächeln als einem Grinsen. Dennoch verharrte Sirius regungslos in seiner Position. Den Zauberstab in einer gespielt drohenden Geste auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet, mit seinem anderen Arm hielt er Anne vielleicht ein wenig zu grob am Oberarm gepackt und mit seinem Knie hielt er die Beine des Mädchens unter Kontrolle.

Sie beide waren vollkommen k.o. Annes schulterlange Haare fielen ihr überall hin, nur nicht da, wo sie eigentlich hingehörten und Sirius war sich sicher, dass er ebenso zerzaust aussehen musste. Auch er konnte nicht länger umhin zu grinsen. Ein breites, triumphierendes Siegergrinsen.

Doch was er dann sah, ließ ihm das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht gefrieren. Er musste zwei Mal blinzeln, um sicher zu sein, sich nicht versehen zu haben. An ihrer Halsseite hatte Anne das Zeichen Voldemorts. Das Dunkle Mal.

Es war nur ein winzig kleines Mal. Sirius hätte es beinahe nicht bemerkt, würde sich nicht das dunkle Schwarz des Totenkopfes deutlich gegen ihre entblößte vom Kampf leicht gerötete Haut abheben.

Sirius starrte entgeistert auf das Dunkle Mal. Das konnte nicht sein! Nicht Anne! Sein Blick war starr und er konnte ihn nur mühsam von dem Zeichen abwenden. Das Mädchen musste seinen Blick bemerkt haben, denn auch ihr Grinsen verschwand augenblicklich von ihrem Gesicht und mit einer schnellen Bewegung bedeckte sie das Stückchen Haut wieder mit ihrem dunklen Haar.

Ihre Augen trafen sich für einen flüchtigen Moment und Sirius sah Entsetzen in ihre hübschen schokoladenbraunen Augen geschrieben.

»Du bist eine von… _ihnen_?«, brachte Sirius schließlich im Flüsterton heraus. Da er so nahe zu Anne heruntergebeugt war, konnte er sicher sein, dass der Auror ihn nicht gehört hatte.

Doch Anne sah nur einen kurzen Augenblick mit entgleisten Gesichtszügen zu ihm hoch, ehe sie Sirius von sich herunterschubste, sich überstürzt aufrappelte und ohne einen weiteren Blick zu ihm oder dem Auror aus dem Raum hastete.

»Nun, ich denke, ich darf Ihnen zu Ihrem Sieg gratulieren. Machen Sie sich nichts daraus, nicht jeder ist ein guter Verlierer.« Offenbar hatte Yvan nichts von alledem, was geschehen war, mitbekommen. Er wunderte sich zwar offensichtlich über Annes überhastete Flucht, doch er schob anscheinend alles auf Sirius' Sieg.

Sirius nickte nur. Er brachte kein Wort heraus. Wenn er den Mund öffnen würde, so dachte er, dann müsse er sich übergeben.

»Tolle Show! Spannender als bei der ersten Runde. Da hatte ich zwei Hufflepuff-Viertklässler und die waren Freunde, also wollten sie sich gegenseitig nicht wehtun… Nun gut, dann können wir wohl zurück in die Große Halle, was?« Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schritt der Auror voran, gefolgt von einem immer noch völlig sprachlosen Sirius.

Anne _konnte_ keine Todesserin sein! Sie war doch viel zu jung dafür! Aber warum trug sie dann das Mal, wenn sie keine Anhängerin von…

»Hey, Kumpel, rat mal, gegen wen ich kämpfen musste!«

Sirius hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er den Gryffindor-Tisch erreicht hatte. James strahlte ihn an, aber Sirius' Blick glitt unbewusst zum Ravenclaw-Tisch. Doch Anne konnte er nirgends entdecken.

»Halloo? Du errätst nie, wen ich gerade fertig gemacht habe!«

»Wen?«, fragte Sirius aus Höflichkeit, wenngleich die Worte nur schwer zu ihm durchdrangen.

»Schniefelus! Er hatte natürlich absolut keine Chance gegen mich! Es war _köstlich_, ihn verfluchen zu können!«

»Hmm…« Er musste sie darauf ansprechen! Aber wie, wenn sie gar nicht da war… Er wusste nicht, ob sie über die Ferien nach Hause fahren würde. Am nächsten Morgen wäre seine letzte Gelegenheit. Sollte er jemanden davon unterrichten? Aber sie _konnte_ doch gar keine Todesserin sein!

»… Dieser Bastard hat versucht, mich mit ein paar schwarzmagischen Flüchen zu belegen – sieht ihm ähnlich, dem Schleimbeutel – aber dann ist der Auror eingeschritten. Ich sag's dir, der kennt mehr gefährliche Flüche, als alle Siebtklässler zusammen, dieses schwarzmagische Aas! Aber dann hab ich ihn besiegt und du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen…«

»Wo ist denn Anne?«, mischte sich eine andere Stimme mit ein. Eine weitaus ruhigere. Remus.

»Anne? Was willst du damit sagen? Das geht dich nichts an!«, griff Sirius ihn sofort an. Er hatte gleich bei Erwähnung des Namens auf Abwehrhaltung geschalten. Remus _konnte_ doch gar nichts davon wissen – oder?

»Oh, dann hat sie dich besiegt?« Remus blieb immer noch ruhig, wobei er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Sirius atmete innerlich auf. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung. Das hätte er sich aber auch denken können. »Ähm… nein… es war nur verdammt knapp!« Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen. »Wie war's bei euch?«, lenkte er dann schnell ab.

»James hat – wie du wohl schon mitbekommen hast – gegen Snape gewonnen und ich habe Nelson ebenfalls knapp besiegt. Ohne unser vieles Extratraining hätte ich das sicherlich nie geschafft.«

»Hey, Leute, ich hab gerade gehört, dass Lily auch weiter ist.« Peter kam gerade zu den dreien gewuselt.

»Seit wann interessiert uns bitteschön Evans?«, wollte James verständnislos wissen.

»Vielleicht seit Gryffindor damit in Führung steht?«, mischte sich Remus in seinem belehrenden Tonfall mit ein, während Peter sich neben James setzte. »Wir haben allein vier Gewinner aus Gryffindor in der zweiten Klasse. Timothy hat sich leider von dem Hufflepuff plattmachen lassen, aber ich weiß, dass Lydia und Nancy auch durchgekommen sind.«

»Kingston hat aber seine Wette verloren«, grinste James.

Doch Sirius hörte dem allen nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu. Wenn Anne nichts zu verbergen gehabt hätte, dann wäre sie nicht einfach so davongelaufen! Aber wenn sie wirklich eine Todesserin war, dann wüsste sie nun, dass er es wusste…

»Hey, danke Black, du hast mir zehn Sickel eingebracht. Ich hab auf dich gesetzt.« Jemand klopfte ihm im Vorbeigehen auf seine Schulter. Sirius drehte sich verwirrt um und sah einem älteren Mitschüler aus Gryffindor nach, den er nur vom Sehen her kannte.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich wieder weitaus wichtigeren Problemen zu: Wie konnte Anne… Und wenn, seit wann…

»Nun hör schon endlich auf, so ein Gesicht zu ziehen!«, meinte James, womit er ihm auf die Schulter klopfte. »Ich kenne ein paar neue Schwächen von unserem Schniefelus! Außer schwarzen Flüchen hat der nichts im Kopf…«

Ob alle Todesser so ein Zeichen am Hals hatten? War das etwa ihr Erkennungsmerkmal?

Sein Blick glitt unwillkürlich zurück zum Ravenclaw-Tisch, doch noch immer keine Spur von Anne.

»Suchst du wen?« James hatte seinen Redefluss irritiert abgebrochen und ließ nun seinen Blick ebenfalls über die Schülerschar schweifen, die sich allmählich wieder vermehrte, je mehr Schüler ihre Duelle hinter sich gebracht hatten.

»Nein, nein, schon okay. Erzähl ruhig weiter.«

»Na gut, ich beleg Schniefelus also mit dem…«

So langsam verstand Sirius Piler immer besser. Für ihn muss es ein unglaublicher Schock gewesen sein, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass sein bester Freund ein Todesser war. Er konnte sich noch genau erinnern, wie niedergeschlagen sein ehemaliger Verteidigungslehrer gewesen war, als sich herausgestellt hatte, dass Jones auf Voldemorts Seite stand… Und dabei war Anne für ihn nichts weiter als eine Mitschülerin. Eine Klassenkameradin, mit der er hin und wieder sprach. Sie schien immer so unbekümmert und lebensfroh…

»Also gut, Sirius, sag uns, was los ist, wir finden es sowieso raus.« Remus sah ihn mit seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen an, die wie immer um Vollmond herum einen goldenen Schimmer angenommen hatten.Ehrlich und aufrichtig, wie es seine Art war. Remus war immer sehr sensibel, aber so kurz nach Vollmond war es ganz unmöglich, ihm etwas vorzumachen.

Folglich hielt Sirius es für klug, nicht gleich alles zu bestreiten. »Kennt ihr Annes Freundinnen?«, erkundigte er sich ausweichend.

»Darum geht es also. Ihr seid euch beim Duell aneinander geraten?«

Sirius nickte, dankbar für die Ausrede.

»Seit wann macht es dir was aus, wenn Anne auf dich sauer ist?«, hakte James verwirrt nach.

Remus brachte ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln zum Schweigen. »Antony Cloke.«

»Wie bitte?« Sirius sah Remus irritiert an.

»Der Ravenclaw-Drittklässler dort drüben, der sich gerade mit Trish Lesley unterhält. Übrigens auch eine Freundin von Anne.«

»Ach so.« Sirius warf einen schnellen Blick zu den beiden Ravenclaws, auf die Remus eben unauffällig gewiesen hatte. Er glaubte, dass das Mädchen – Trish – auch in seiner Jahrgangsstufe war…

»Und das etwas ruhigere Mädchen weiter unten am Tisch, Sybille Earley, ist auch ganz gut mit ihr befreundet«, endete Remus.

»Okay. – Ähm… danke.« Damit stand Sirius auf und ging hinüber zum Ravenclaw-Tisch.

Auch Trish und Antony unterhielten sich über ihre Duelle, bis Sirius sich vernehmlich räusperte.

»Was gibt's – ähm… Black, richtig?«, wollte Antony wissen, der sich nur äußerst widerwillig von seinem Gespräch abwandte.

Sirius nickte knapp, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, mischte sich Trish mit ein: »Oh, seit wann gibst du dir denn die Blöße mit uns normalem Volk zu reden, Black?«

In der Tat konnte sich Sirius nicht daran erinnern, je zuvor mit Trish ein Wort gewechselt zu haben, obwohl sie unter anderem Astronomie bereits seit ihrem ersten Jahr gemeinsam hatten. »Ich hab eigentlich ihn angequatscht, Lesley.«

Trish schien leicht beeindruckt, dass Sirius überhaupt ihren Namen kannte, und hielt ihren Mund, sodass Antony das Gespräch wieder aufnahm: »Und, was verschafft uns jetzt die Ehre?«

»Weißt du, wo Anne ist?«

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. »Hab sie nicht mehr gesehen seit Anfang des Wettbewerbs.«

»Wart mal, ich dachte, du hättest dich mit ihr duelliert?«, konnte sich Trish nicht länger zurückhalten.

Doch Sirius zuckte nur die Schultern und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück. Annes andere Freundin – Sybille, oder wie sie hieß – wollte er nicht mehr anreden. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass sie mehr wusste. Stattdessen ging er zügigen Schrittes auch am Gryffindor-Tisch vorbei – von seinen Freunden glücklicherweise unbemerkt, da James einmal mehr demonstrierte, wie er Snape besiegt hatte – und verließ die Große Halle.

Da er im Vorjahr einige Zeit zwangsweise im Ravenclaw-Turm verbracht hatte, kannte er den Weg dorthin nur zu gut.

Doch als er vor dem Porträt angelangte, wurde es schon komplizierter. Denn im Vergleich zum Vorjahr zierte nun das Gemälde einer jungen, zierlichen Prinzessin in einem mittelalterlichen Ballkleid den Eingang zum Turm der Ravenclaws und kein geistesverwirrter alter Zauberer, der einen mit jedem beliebigen Passwort einließ. Sie mochte kaum älter sein als Sirius selbst, machte einen anmutigen Knicks, als sie den Jungen näher kommen sah und begrüßte ihn mit lieblicher Stimme: »Guten Abend, gnädiger Herr. Dich habe ich hier noch nie gesehen.« Sie musterte ihn verstohlen und setzte ein bezauberndes Lächeln auf, das ihr kindliches Gesicht erstrahlen ließ.

»Hör zu, ich muss unbedingt da rein…«, begann Sirius, doch das glockenhelle Lachen der Prinzessin ließ ihn irritiert mitten im Satz abbrechen.

»Oh, Verzeihung. Wie unhöflich von mir, ich verquatsche mich jedes Mal. Das Passwort, bitte?«, wollte das Porträt wissen und sah ihn fragend an.

»Passwort«, wiederholte Sirius langsam, als habe er noch nie davon gehört, dass es in Hogwarts so etwas wie Passwörter gab.

Die Prinzessin zog ihr kleines Stupsnäschen kraus und betrachtete Sirius nun eingehender. »Du bist kein Ravenclaw, richtig?«

»Aber ich war letztes Jahr mal Bewohner dieses Turms und ich muss ganz dringend mit jemandem sprechen…«

Abermals ertönte das reizende Lachen des Gemäldes. »Tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, Junge. Aber ich darf nur Schüler mit Passwort einlassen. Böse Jungen streifen da draußen herum«, flüsterte die Prinzessin dann geheimnisvoll.

»Ah ja…« Sirius wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte, geschweige denn, wie er die Prinzessin davon überzeugen sollte, ihn einzulassen.

»Wie ist dein Name?«, wollte das Porträt neugierig wissen.

»Sirius«, erwiderte der Junge ohne lange zu zögern. Den Nachnamen ließ er aber vorsichtshalber weg.

»Bist du ein Prinz?«, hakte das Mädchen hoffnungsvoll weiter nach.

Erst wollte Sirius den Kopf schütteln, doch dann fragte er: »Wenn ich einer wäre, würdest du mich dann reinlassen?«

Die Prinzessin überlegte einen Moment, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. »Nein.« Sie fing das Kichern an.

Sirius wurde allmählich ungeduldig. »Okay, hör zu… ähm… Prinzessin…«

»Lillith.«

»Was?«

»Mein Name ist Lillith. Lillith von Edinburgh. Aber du kannst mich auch Lill nennen, wenn dir das besser gefällt. Das klingt mehr nach Lilie. Meine Lieblingsblume.« Die Prinzessin seufzte tief und schien plötzlich traurig, nahezu melancholisch gestimmt.

»Okay, ähm… _Lill_… Könntest du bei mir nicht einmal eine Ausnahme machen?«

Die Prinzessin legte ihren Kopf schräg und maß Sirius einmal mehr mit Blicken aus ihren himmelblauen Augen heraus. Dann schüttelte sie entschieden ihre blonden Locken. »Mein Vater ist ein mächtiger König. Ich vertrete ihn lediglich, so lange er auf Inspektion seines Königreiches ist. Und die einzige Anweisung, die er mir gegeben hat, lautet: ›Lass keine Fremden ohne Passwort ein, Lill‹.« Die Prinzessin hatte ihrer Stimme einen dunklen, männlichen Klang verliehen, als sie die Worte ihres Vaters nachgeahmt hatte und eine Falte auf ihrer Stirn war entstanden, die nun sofort wieder schwand. Dafür lachte sie, wie sie es anscheinend so gerne tat, und auch ihre Augen lachten mit. »Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, meine Ravenclaws sind ohnehin fast alle ausgeflogen. Bei dem Wettbewerb… Warum bist du nicht dort?«

Sirius missachtete die Frage einfach. »Was meinst du mit _fast_ alle?«

»Bisher ist nur ein Mädchen zurückgekehrt. – Suchst du etwa nach ihr?« Lilliths Stimme verriet ihren Unmut – trotziger Unmut eines elf-, höchstens zwölfjährigen Kindes, wenn es nicht bekam, was es wollte. Ein wenig traurig klang ihre sonst so freudige Stimme auch.

»Ja. – Hey, wenn du mich schon nicht reinlässt, kannst du sie dann vielleicht rausholen?«

»Hm…« Die Prinzessin runzelte nachdenklich ihre Stirn. »Ich _könnte_ schon…«

»Na dann, worauf wartest du noch? Sirius' Ungeduld steigerte sich.

»…Wenn du mich küsst«, verlangte das Mädchen völlig unvermittelt.

»Was?« Sirius glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. »Prinzessinnen!«, murmelte er verärgert. »Ich bin doch kein Frosch, den du in deinen Prinzen verwandeln kannst!«, setzte er etwas lauter hinzu.

»Na gut, kein Kuss, keine Gegenleistung meinerseits.« Damit wandte sich Lillith ab und starrte beleidigt die Wand an.

Sirius glaubte kaum, was er als nächstes sagte: »Also schön, aber ich warne dich, das bleibt unter uns, klar?«

Sofort setzte die Prinzessin wieder ihr fröhliches Lächeln auf, welches ihre Augen zum Funkeln brachte, und wandte sich wieder Sirius zu.

»Ähm… und wie genau soll das ablaufen? Ich meine, nicht dass ich dich beleidigen will oder so, aber… du bist nur ein Gemälde!«

»Das macht nichts«, versicherte Lill noch immer lächelnd.

Etwas unsicher beugte sich Sirius also vor und berührte zart, fast nur wie ein Hauch, die Lippen der Prinzessin, welche die Augen geschlossen hatte – nein, eigentlich berührte er lediglich das Gemälde, an der Stelle, an der die Lippen der Prinzessin waren. Es schmeckte nur ein wenig nach Papier und schon schnell wich er angeekelt einen Schritt zurück. Die Prinzessin öffnete die Augen wieder und ließ ihr melodiöses Lachen hören.

»Danke schön, das war sehr… reizend!«

»Du willst nicht etwa sagen, dass du irgendetwas gespürt hast, außer… na ja, außer nichts?«, hakte Sirius verwundert nach, doch Lillith lächelte ihm nur zu und verschwand dann aus dem Rahmen.

Geschlagene zehn Minuten musste Sirius vor dem verwaisten Porträt warten und er fragte sich schon, ob Lillith sich überhaupt an ihre Abmachung gehalten hatte, oder ob sie sich in der Zwischenzeit irgendwo mit einem Prinzenporträt traf, als die Prinzessin geknickt zurückkehrte.

»Und? Wo ist Anne jetzt?«, fragte Sirius barsch, da sie nichts von einer Wartezeit abgemacht hatten. Da er sich beim Warten vor das Porträt an die Mauer gelehnt hingesetzt hatte, stand er nun wieder auf, um die Prinzessin wütend anzufunkeln.

»Sie will nicht herauskommen«, entgegnete Lill betrübt.

»Was? Ich hab meinen Teil der Abmachung eingehalten, also erwarte ich dafür auch eine gewisse Gegenleistung! Also entweder du bringst mir Anne jetzt hier raus, oder du lässt mich auch ohne Passwort rein!«

»Du hast aber auch nie gesagt, dass es schwierig werden würde, das Mädchen herauszuholen. Ich habe versucht, sie zu überzeugen und wenn du mir das jetzt so dankst, dann…«

»Ach, vergiss es einfach!« Wutschnaubend stapfte Sirius davon. Er fragte sich, ob in der Zwischenzeit die zweite Runde beendet war, ob seine Freunde schon wieder im Gryffindor-Turm waren oder ob er noch einmal in die Große Halle zurückkehren sollte. Er entschied sich dafür, direkt zum Gryffindor-Turm zu gehen, der noch genauso verwaist dalag, wie der Ravenclaw-Turm. Er zog sich in den Schlafsaal zurück und ließ sich auf sein Himmelbett fallen, die Vorhänge offen.

Anne mied ihn also, so viel war klar. Warum? _Na, weil sie eine verdammte Todesserin ist, du Schlaukopf!_, sagte eine kühle Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Dann müsste sie doch eigentlich Angst haben, dass er sie verrät – oder? _Genau deshalb versteckt sie sich ja vor dir!_ Sollte er zu Dumbledore gehen? Nein, der Schulleiter war definitiv keine gute Lösung. Aber zu wem konnte er sonst gehen? Die Schreckschraube schied ebenfalls aus, obgleich sie als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor die Ansprechpartnerin für ihn wäre. Damals wäre er zu Piler gegangen, doch so… Luke vielleicht…?

»Hey, du hast den ganzen Spaß verpasst!« James schmiss sich neben ihm auf das Bett. »Du hättest Snapes Gesicht sehen sollen, als McGonagall die Gewinner vorgelesen hat! Grün vor Neid war er, sag ich dir!«

Auch Remus und Peter ließen sich auf dem Bett nieder, während Sirius versuchte, seine Gedanken, die sich die ganze Zeit um Anne gedreht hatten, in den Hintergrund zu drängen. »Wer ist sonst noch so weitergekommen?«

»Der Schulsprecher der Hufflepuffs ist schon draußen, aber unserer ist noch im Rennen«, berichtete Remus sogleich. »Bella hat es auch weiter geschafft.«

»Frag mich, wie die das angestellt hat, bei ihrem IQ…«, warf James ein.

»Ansonsten noch Martin Shiver, Sandy Boln…«

»Lass gut sein, Remus, die Namen sagen mir alle nichts!«, winkte Sirius ab.

»Wo bei Merlins Bart warst du eigentlich?«, stellte James schließlich die Frage, die Sirius befürchtet hatte.

»Hier«, log Sirius schnell. »Kennst mich ja, ich mag es nicht, ewig darauf zu warten, nur dass die Schreckschraube ein paar Namen vorliest!«

»Na ja, wisst ihr was? Wir haben jetzt endlich FERIEN!« Damit sprang James auf und hüpfte vor Freude auf seinem eigenen Bett herum.

* * *

»Du erzählst mir jetzt sofort, wer Lillith ist!« Sirius' Bettvorhänge wurden grob beiseite gerissen und er blinzelte verwirrt in das zornige Gesicht seines besten Freundes.

Ein verschlafenes »Was?« war alles, was er herausbrachte. Er hatte die Nacht über nicht gut geschlafen, da er andauernd an das Dunkle Mal auf Annes Hals hatte denken müssen, und so drangen James' Worte nur sehr langsam in sein Bewusstsein. Er setzte sich auf und sah sich noch etwas müde im Schlafsaal um. Die anderen schienen bereits beim Frühstücken zu sein…

»Na?«, beharrte James, als Sirius keine Antwort gab. »Ich, als dein bester Freund, erfahre über ein paar Ecken gerüchteweise, dass gestern Abend was zwischen dir und dieser ominösen Lillith war. – Und seit wann küsst du überhaupt _Mädchen_?«

»Soll ich Jungen küssen?«, konnte sich Sirius nicht verkneifen, doch gleich darauf verschwand sein Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht, als er sah, wie ernst James es meinte. Außerdem war er im Grunde gar nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt. »Lill ist das Porträt der Ravenclaws«, gab er also bereitwillig Auskunft. »Und sie hat mich dazu gezwungen… Na ja, erpresst wäre wohl besser ausgedrückt. Hat auch sowieso nur nach Pappe geschmeckt, also reg dich ab, okay?«

»Ein Porträt?«, wiederholte James. »Wie, bitteschön, will man denn mit einem Porträt rumknutschen?«

»Ich hab nie was von ›Rumknutschen‹ gesagt, wie du es so schön ausdrückst«, verteidigte Sirius sich, wobei er abwehrend die Hände hob.

»Aber Nelson.«

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Gerüchte! Es war doch immer das gleiche in Hogwarts! »Und außerdem hab ich ihr gesagt, sie soll niemandem davon erzählen!«, murmelte er etwas verärgert, eher zu sich selbst.

»Na schön… Aber das nächste Mal will ich davon sofort erfahren, ist das klar? Weißt du wie bescheuert ich mir vorgekommen bin, als Evans mich darauf angesprochen hat und ich von nichts eine Ahnung hatte?«

»Hmm…«, machte Sirius nur, in Gedanken schon wieder längst wo anders. Bei einem gewissen Duell und einem Dunklen Mal…

»Na, dann komm, die anderen sind alle schon unten beim Frühstück. Die meisten fahren doch heute nach Hause.«

Verdammt! Und er musste noch Anne finden, falls die ebenfalls die Ferien daheim verbringen würde. In Rekordzeit zog er sich an und nicht viel später saß er neben James und Peter am Gryffindor-Tisch. Sein Blick jedoch schweifte über die Gesichter am Ravenclaw-Tisch, bis er an Anne hängen blieb. Sie wirkte apathisch, den Blick hatte sie auf ihren Teller gesenkt und auch sie schien nicht allzu gut geschlafen zu haben. Ihre Freundin Trish redete ununterbrochen auf sie ein und störte sich offensichtlich nicht daran, dass Anne nichts erwiderte.

»Wir kommen so bald wie möglich wieder hierher zurück«, versicherte Remus, der neben Peter saß, gerade Sirius und James. »Wenn es geht gleich nach den Weihnachtsfeiertagen.«

Sirius wandte seinen Blick nur allzu ungern von Anne ab, um seine Freunde anzusehen. Auch Peter nickte. »Sobald ich mich von meiner Verwandtschaft loseisen kann.«

»Schon in Ordnung«, winkte James ab.

»Die meisten Schüler besuchen ihre Familie über die Weihnachtsferien«, meinte Sirius verbittert, ehe er seinen Blick abermals zum Ravenclaw-Tisch gleiten ließ. Anne saß nicht mehr auf ihrem Platz. Trish unterhielt sich nun mit Sybille, doch von Anne war weit und breit keine Spur. Hastig sah sich Sirius in der Großen Halle um, doch diese war zu voll gestopft, als dass er irgendwo Anne ausfindig machen könnte.

»Also ich find es in Hogwarts allemal besser. Allein schon das Essen ist der Hammer und man kann auch viel besser Streiche spielen als daheim. Und das Wichtigste ist ja, dass wir zusammen sind… – Ähm, wo gehst du hin, Sirius?«

»Muss noch was erledigen.« Sirius war aufgestanden und hastete nun aus der Großen Halle. Er hörte noch, wie Remus ihm hinterher rief: »Aber sei pünktlich wieder zurück! Gleich nach dem Essen fahren wir.«

So sehr er sich auch beeilte, als er bei Lilliths Porträt ankam, war es verschlossen und weit und breit keine Anne in Sicht. Mist, sie musste also doch noch beim Essen in der Großen Halle sein!

»Oh, welch Freude, dass du mich wieder besuchen kommst«, freute sich die Prinzessin.

»Ist jemand im Turm?«, fragte Sirius geradeheraus.

»Weißt du, ich zähle nicht, wer hier ein- und ausgeht.«

Sirius seufzte genervt auf. »Ist jemand gerade vor ein paar Minuten reingegangen?«

Die Prinzessin schien zu grübeln. »Nein, ich glaub nicht«, kam sie schließlich zum Schluss.

In dem Moment fiel Sirius ein, dass er noch eine Rechnung mit Lill offen hatte. »Du bist übrigens schuld daran, dass schon wieder die dämlichsten Gerüchte in der Schule umgehen!«

»Was denn?« Lillith lächelte unschuldig. »Ich habe doch nur einem Mädchen aus der Ersten gesagt, dass du gut küssen kannst.«

Erneut seufzte Sirius tief. »Du hast es doch gar nicht spüren können! Du bist doch nur ein… Ach, vergiss es! Jedenfalls hatten wir ausgemacht, dass das unter uns bleibt.« Warum redete er eigentlich noch mit diesem Gemälde?

In dem Augenblick hörte er schlurfende Schritte hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und sah Anne mit hängendem Kopf, in Gedanken scheinbar meilenweit entfernt, auf sich zukommen. In dem Moment, da das Mädchen aufsah und Sirius bei dem Porträt zum Ravenclaw-Turm stehen sah, stockte es kurz, ehe es sich überstürzt umdrehte und in die Gegenrichtung floh.

Sirius blieb den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wie erstarrt stehen, dann nahm er die Verfolgung auf. Lill schrie ihm noch hinterher: »Tut mir Leid, ich kann auch das Gerücht in die Welt setzen, dass du ein grottenschlechter Küsser bist, wenn du willst.«, doch Sirius hörte ihr gar nicht zu. Er hatte Anne eingeholt und hielt sie am Arm fest. Beide Zweitklässler keuchten von dem kurzen Sprint. Erst als Sirius sich sicher sein konnte, dass Anne nicht mehr fliehen würde, ließ er sie los, um seine Hände auf den Oberschenkeln abzustützen und tief durchzuatmen.

»Wir müssen reden«, brachte er schließlich hervor, als er wieder genug Luft in seinen Lungen hatte.

»Ich sehe, du hast Lill schon kennengelernt?« Anne lehnte sich ihrerseits an die Mauer, um zu Atem zu kommen.

»Nicht darüber.« Sirius richtete sich wieder auf und sah dem Mädchen tief in die Augen. »Was soll das. Ich meine, was hat das zu bedeuten.« Sirius nickte auf die Stelle, an der Anne, wie er wusste, das Dunkle Mal trug, die jedoch wie üblich von ihren Haaren verdeckt war. »Bist du eine –«

»Nein.« Anne schüttelte den Kopf, doch sie sah ihm nicht in die Augen.

»Was dann? Ich meine, verdammt noch mal, das ist immerhin das _Dunkle Mal_!«

»Nicht so laut!«, beschwor das Mädchen ihn, wobei sie einen Finger an ihre Lippen hielt. »Na gut, komm mit.« Ohne ein weiteres Wort schritt Anne den Korridor weiter hinab. Sirius folgte ihr ebenso schweigend. Eine ganze Weile liefen sie so still nebeneinander her, bis Anne plötzlich vor einer Ritterrüstung Halt machte. Sie sah sich schnell nach allen Seiten um und murmelte dann der Rüstung zu: »Ich erbitte Einlass, Sir Max McOrff.«

Die Ritterrüstung trat einen Schritt zur Seite und entblößte somit einen Geheimgang. Kaum waren die beiden Schüler darin verschwunden, schon trat die Rüstung wieder vor die Öffnung und ließ die Zwei somit in völliger Dunkelheit zurück.

»Komm ein Stück tiefer herein«, forderte Anne ihn auf. Sirius konnte hören, wie sie sich ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernte und unsicher folgte er ihr. Beinahe wäre er über eine Stufe gestolpert. Er fluchte laut auf und suchte in seiner Umhangtasche nach seinem Zauberstab, um für Licht zu sorgen. Doch er fand ihn nicht. »Verdammt! Ich glaube, wir müssen noch mal zurück, ich habe meinen Zauberstab irgendwo verloren.«

»Du hast ihn nicht verloren«, meinte Annes Stimme in der Finsternis ruhig. »Ich hab ihn dir heimlich stibitzt, als du den Gang betreten hast. Ich will nicht, dass du Licht machst, ich liebe die Dunkelheit. Manchmal ist sie hilfreich, weißt du?«

Sirius lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Worauf hatte er sich da eigentlich eingelassen? Er befand sich hier an einem Ort, an dem er nie zuvor gewesen war, zudem wusste niemand, dass er hier war, mit einem Mädchen, das höchstwahrscheinlich auf Voldemorts Seite stand, und nun hatte er sich auch noch seinen Zauberstab abnehmen lassen.

Anne ließ ein hohles Lachen hören. »Sag ja nicht, der Erstgeborene der Blacks hat Angst vor mir? Nur weil du das Mal gesehen hast?«

»Ich habe _keine_ Angst«, entgegnete Sirius trotzig.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie Anne ihm den Zauberstab in die Hand drückte. »Hier, mach Licht, wenn du willst.« Ihre Stimme klang ausdruckslos.

Einen Moment lang widerstand Sirius dem Drang, ihrer Einladung nachzukommen, sie sollte schließlich nicht denken, dass er Angst vor der Dunkelheit hatte, aber dann entflammte er seinen Zauberstab doch. Der Geheimgang war ziemlich geräumig und er schien noch tiefer in das Schloss hineinzuführen. Wäre er nicht so gespannt darauf gewesen, was als nächstes geschehen würde, so hätte er alles darum gegeben, ihn näher zu untersuchen. In Gedanken beschloss er, dies mit James ein anderes Mal nachzuholen. An den Mauern hingen Fackeln, die, wie es schien, schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr entflammt worden waren.

»Kommst du oft hierher?«, wollte Sirius neugierig wissen.

»Immer, wenn ich allein sein will.«

Sirius nickte und ließ seinen Blick weiterhin an den Mauern entlang gleiten. Der Gang schien weiter nach oben zu führen, denn ab und zu waren kleine Stufen auf dem Boden eingemeißelt. Anne setzte sich auf eine dieser Stufen nieder und sah Sirius im fahlen Schein seines Zauberstabes an. Leicht zögerlich setzte Sirius sich neben sie.

»Bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin hat mein Vater seinen Job verloren«, hob Anne an, bevor Sirius sie in irgendeiner Weise aufgefordert hätte. »Mum ist schon gestorben als ich noch ganz klein war, musst du wissen. Dad hat dann verzweifelt versucht, wieder Arbeit zu finden… Er wollte mich unbedingt weiterhin versorgen können. Als er nichts gefunden hat, ist er zum Spieler geworden. Doch anstatt reicher zu werden, sind wir immer ärmer geworden.«

Sirius wusste nicht, wo diese Geschichte hinführen sollte, doch er hörte gebannt zu.

»Dann, eines Tages – das war kurz bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin – hat sich ihm die Chance geboten. In einem Pub ist er auf einen Mann gestoßen, der mit ihm um so viel Geld spielen wollte, dass es ausreichen würde, um all unsere Zukunftssorgen einfach für immer wegzuwischen…« Anne schluckte schwer. »Zaubererpoker ist ein grässliches Spiel! Alles oder gar nichts… Für meinen Dad war es gar nichts. Er hat alles verloren. Alles…«

Sirius starrte vor sich hin auf den Boden. Er hörte noch immer interessiert zu, doch wagte er es nicht, das Mädchen neben sich anzusehen, welches eben tief seufzte. »Natürlich konnte Dad nicht bezahlen – womit auch, er hatte ja nichts. Alles, was er noch hatte, war ich – und mit mir musste er schließlich zahlen. Der Mann kam am nächsten Tag zu uns nach Hause – ein ekliger Typ – und hat mir dieses Mal eingebrannt«, Anne hielt die Haare hoch, sodass Sirius es noch einmal im Schein seines Zauberstabs sehen konnte, »zum Zeichen, dass ich ihm gehöre.« Eine Träne lief ihr lautlos die Wange hinunter. »Mein Dad konnte doch nicht wissen, dass es ein Todesser war, mit dem er spielte…«

Sirius konnte es nicht fassen, was er da hörte. »Aber warum habt ihr ihn nicht den Auroren ausgeliefert? Er ist ein verdammter Todesser, er würde nach Askaban geschickt werden!«, barst es aus ihm heraus.

Anne schüttelte traurig den Kopf. »Verstehst du denn nicht? Ich gehöre ihm. Mit Haut und Haar. Mein Leben liegt in seiner Hand. Und das Zeichen wird bleiben, so lange, bis mein Vater mich abbezahlt hat.«

»Womit will er dich denn bitteschön abbezahlen? Wie viel Gold braucht er dafür eigentlich?«

»Über Gold spricht man nicht.« Anne senkte den Blick wieder und blinzelte eine weitere Träne weg. »Aber er kann mich abbezahlen. Er wird es können. Es braucht nur Zeit. Er hat das Spielen aufgehört und einen neuen Job gefunden. Es wird alles wieder gut.« Die letzten Worte hatte das Mädchen ausgesprochen, als würde sie sich selbst Mut machen wollen. Als wüsste sie aber genau, dass es nur leere Worte waren und sie darin nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen setzten durfte.

»Ich könnte versuchen, Gold aufzutreiben. Meine Eltern haben davon mehr als sie brauchen…«, schlug Sirius vor, der zwar normalerweise in keiner Weise von seinen Eltern abhängig sein wollte, doch manchmal musste man eben über seinen eigenen Schatten springen. Wie hieß es noch so schön: Ungewöhnliche Umstände erfordern ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen.

»Sirius!« Anne verdrehte im Halbdunkeln ihre Augen. Dann hob sie erneut an: »Mein Dad schafft das. Alles, was der Todesser will, ist sein Geld. Mit mir kann er ohnehin nichts anfangen. Sobald ich ganz abbezahlt bin, bin ich wieder frei und das Mal wird von selbst wieder verschwinden.«

Schmerzlich wurde Sirius bewusst, dass niemand etwas dagegen tun konnte – er am allerwenigsten. Also schwieg er.

Nachdem die beiden Schüler eine Weile so wortlos nebeneinander gesessen hatten, beide tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, erhob sich Anne auf einmal wieder. »So, ich vermute mal, das war alles, was du wissen wolltest.« Mit einem Schlag hatte ihre Stimme nichts mehr von der Traurigkeit, die er eben noch so deutlich gespürt hatte, die eben noch in ihrer Stimme vernehmlich mitgeschwungen war. Es war derselbe Tonfall, den er von Anne bisher immer gekannt hatte. Unbeschwert und fröhlich. »Dann sollten wir gehen. Die anderen werden jetzt gleich fahren und wir wollen uns doch noch verabschieden.«

»Ach, du bleibst auch über die Ferien da?«, hakte Sirius irritiert nach. Da war sie eine der sehr wenigen. Obwohl er es nun, da er ihre Familiengeschichte kannte, auch nachvollziehen konnte.

»Hier kann man sich umsonst voll fressen«, grinste Anne und machte sich unbekümmert den Gang entlang auf den Rückweg. Kurz bevor sie die Rüstung wieder beiseite treten ließ, wandte sie sich noch einmal zu Sirius um, der dicht hinter ihr lief. Dieser hatte den jähen Eindruck, dass Anne einmal mehr diesen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte, den er erst seit Kurzem von ihr kannte, wenngleich er in dem fahlen Licht kaum die Gesichtszüge ausmachen konnte: »Ach ja und noch was: Noch nicht einmal meine Freunde wissen davon, also wäre ich dir wirklich dankbar, wenn du niemandem davon erzählen würdest, Black.«

Sirius war noch so schockiert von der ganzen Geschichte, die er eben erfahren hatte, dass er sich, während er wie selbstverständlich nickte, noch nicht einmal darüber wunderte, warum sie ihn jetzt schon wieder Black genannt hatte.

_tbc..._


	18. Der Glöckner von Count Contin

**Das Erbe Merlins**

**

* * *

**

**Achtzehntes Kapitel**

**Der Glöckner von Count Contin**

* * *

Sirius und Anne hatten auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle kein weiteres Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. Sie trennten sich, sobald sie die Halle erreicht hatten – Sirius ging zum Gryffindor-Tisch, Anne zu dem der Ravenclaws.

»Mensch, da bist du ja endlich! Ich dachte schon, du verpasst es, Remus und Peter Tschüß zu sagen«, meinte James, als Sirius sich neben ihm niederließ.

»Wo sind die beiden eigentlich?« Sirius ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen und bemerkte, dass sie recht leer schien.

»Holen ihre Koffer. Komm schon.« Damit packte James seinen besten Freund am Umhang und stand auf.

Die Kutschen standen schon bereit und vereinzelte Schneeflocken tanzten umher, um ihren Weg vom Himmel zur Erde zu finden.

»Also, passt gut auf euch auf. Die Welt da draußen ist nicht mehr die allersicherste«, meinte James, als niemand so recht zu wissen schien, was er zum Abschied sagen sollte.

»Wie meinst du das?«, wollte Peter verschreckt wissen.

»Nur, dass wir etwas vorsichtig sein sollen, Peter«, antwortete Remus ruhig. »Ihr aber auch, okay?«, wandte er sich dann an Sirius und James.

Die beiden nickten synchron.

»Remus, Peter! Nun kommt schon, die Kutschen warten nicht.« Daniel Lewis stand ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt bei einer leeren Kutsche und winkte den beiden Jungen zu, zu ihm zu kommen.

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Konnte der ÜV sie auch nie in Ruhe lassen?

»Na ja, wir müssen dann mal.« Remus lächelte ihnen zu und Peter meinte: »Frohe Weihnachten euch allen.«, ehe sie sich zu Lewis umwandten.

»Hey, wo bleibt denn unser ›Stellt ja nichts an in den Ferien!‹?«, schrie Sirius Remus noch hinterher.

Dieser drehte sich um und verdrehte nun seinerseits die Augen, bevor er zurückrief: »Und stellt ja nichts an in den Ferien!« Damit stieg er hinter dem ÜV in die Kutsche und weg waren sie.

Sirius musste feststellen, dass James und er dieses Jahr nicht die einzigen waren, die im Schloss verblieben, wenngleich nur sehr wenige ebenfalls Weihnachten auf Hogwarts verbrachten: Da waren die Jorkinsschwestern aus Hufflepuff – Catherine und Bertha –, zwei Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor (die beiden Freunde von Lydia und Nancy, wie Sirius erkannte) und natürlich Anne als einzige Ravenclaw. Zum Glück war kein schleimiger Slytherin im Schloss geblieben – obwohl sie somit auch niemanden zum Ärgern hätten.

»Kannst du dich 'ne Stunde ohne mich beschäftigen?«, fragte James wie nebenbei, als sie ins Schloss zurückkehrten.

»Wie – du willst mich alleine lassen?«, hakte Sirius irritiert nach. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was James zu erledigen hatte, immerhin war dies ihr erster Ferientag.

»Ich hab eine Strafarbeit bei McGonagall. Zusammen mit Snape, weil wir verbotene Flüche beim Duellierwettbewerb verwendet haben Irgendwie hat ihr das nicht so ganz gefallen, keine Ahnung, warum…«

»Na gut, dann bis später.« Während James also seine Schritte zu McGonagalls Büro lenkte, sah Sirius sich im verlassenen Schloss um. Da das Betreten des Kerkers nicht mehr verboten war (und selbst wenn es das gewesen wäre, hätte sich Sirius daran nicht gestört), beschloss er kurzerhand Phil besuchen zu gehen.

»Na, Kleiner, was liegt dir denn auf dem Herzen?«, grinste der alte Zauberer zur Begrüßung.

»Wer sagt denn, dass ich nicht einfach mal komme, um meinen alten Freund Phil zu besuchen?«, feixte Sirius.

»Sagen wir, mein Instinkt.«

In der Tat wusste Sirius selber nicht genau, warum er hergekommen war. Ab und zu tat es einfach gut, mit einem Außenstehenden zu reden und Theophilus gab ihm stets das Gefühl, verstanden zu werden. So plauderten die beiden über die Fluchsuche der Auroren und über den Duellierwettbewerb, doch Sirius ließ ein paar Einzelheiten von seinem Sieg über Anne weg. Obwohl ihm mehr und mehr klar wurde, dass er deswegen im Prinzip hergekommen war, um über Annes Geheimnis zu reden, aber er tat es nicht. Er hatte Anne versprochen, es für sich zu behalten und erst kürzlich hatte er erfahren, dass Porträts nicht immer alles geheim hielten. So verabschiedete Sirius sich nach geraumer Zeit wieder, ohne das eigentliche Thema seines Besuches angeschnitten zu haben.

* * *

Bereits beim Mittagessen waren die vier Haustische wie im Vorjahr durch einen großen Tisch ersetzt worden, welcher in der Mitte der Halle stand.

Sirius fiel erstmals auf, wie wenig Auroren nach dem letzten Anschlag nur zurückgeblieben waren: Luke, Marco, Jefferson, Yvan und zwei Sirius völlig unbekannte Auroren waren die einzigen.

Auch von den Lehrern blieben nicht allzu viele übrig, da manche ebenfalls über Weihnachten zu ihren Familien gegangen waren. Neben Dumbledore und McGonagall waren lediglich Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pince, Mr Pringle und, sehr zu Sirius' Verdruss, Professor Highking über die Ferien in Hogwarts verblieben.

Als sich die anderen Lehrer am Tisch gerade mit den Auroren unterhielten, wandte sich Dumbledore Sirius zu: »Da morgen Weihnachten ist, würde ich vorschlagen, wir verschieben die Drudenfußzauberstunde auf nach den Feiertagen, es sei denn natürlich, du bestehst darauf.«

Sirius sah den Schulleiter mit großen Augen an. »Was? – Es sind Ferien!« Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie in den Ferien auch an Sirius' Drudenfuß üben würden…

Dumbledores Augen lachten. »Na, dann hast du ja jede Menge Zeit.«

Sirius wandte sich kommentarlos wieder seinem Essen zu, während Dumbledore eine Unterhaltung mit Marco anfing.

Kaum sah Sirius aber Luke aufstehen und die Halle verlassen, stieß er James an und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung dem Auror hinterher. Unauffällig erhoben auch die beiden sich, um Luke hinterher zu eilen.

»Hey, was hast du denn jetzt hier so alleine vor?«, begann James harmlos, als sie ihn beinahe eingeholt hatten.

»Meine Ruhe genießen, die sicherlich nicht lange andauern wird, wenn ich euch beide so ansehe…«, seufzte Luke, grinste die beiden Jungen jedoch an.

»Richtig«, schritt Sirius ein. »Du hast uns nämlich versprochen, dass du mit uns in den Ferien in den Wald gehst. – Jetzt sind Ferien!«

Abermals seufzte Luke auf. »Was findet ihr nur an diesem Wald?« Luke war schließlich stehen geblieben und sah die Jungen mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. »Was wisst ihr denn überhaupt über den Verbotenen Wald?«

»Ähm… dass er verboten ist?«, machte James einen Versuch.

»Die Zentauren wachen über ihn«, meinte Sirius sofort. »Und er ist gefährlich.«

»Oh ja, sehr gefährlich«, stimmte Luke ihm ernst zu. »Habt ihr noch nie von dem Glöckner von Count Contin gehört?«

»Von wem?« Sirius und James sahen den Auroren irritiert an.

Dieser schien tief in Gedanken und antwortete nicht. »An der Zeit, dass ich euch von einer heidnischen Sage erzähle«, brach Luke schließlich nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens die Stille. »Kommt mit.«

Wortlos folgten die beiden Freunde dem Erwachsenen in die Bibliothek. Dort deutete Luke ihnen an, sich zu setzen, während er ein in rotes Leder gebundenes Buch aus einem der Regale zog. Schließlich setzte auch er sich zu den Jungen und hob an: »Nach sehr langen und ungemütlichen Wintern pflegten Zauberer damals auf barbarische Weise ein menschliches Opfer zu bringen, damit endlich Frühling einkehren solle.« Das Buch hatte er auf seinen Schoß gelegt und strich geistesabwesend über dessen Einband. Doch Sirius beachtete es kaum. Er war gespannt, worauf die Geschichte hinauslaufen sollte. »Die Sitten forderten, dass ein Jüngling in die tiefen Wälder von Devil's Muir verbannt wurde. – Man sagt, einst war dies der Name des Verbotenen Waldes…«

»Devil's Muir?«, wiederholte James, »Hört sich ja gruselig an. Warum hieß der Verbotenen Wald damals so?«

»Weil niemand, der ihn je betreten hat, wieder lebend zurückgekehrt war, James. Die Jünglinge dort hineinzuschicken war gleichsam ihr Todesurteil. Es hieß, der Teufel persönlich bewohne ihn.«

Sirius konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, leicht zu erschauern.

Luke fuhr unbeeindruckt fort: »Dieses unmenschliche Brauchtum wurde bereits Anfang des 15. Jahrhunderts abgeschafft. Doch Ende des 17. Jahrhunderts – fast drei Jahrhunderte nachdem der letzte Jüngling dem Wald zum Opfer gefallen war – soll das schottische Hochland einen besonders schlimmen Winter erlebt haben. Es gab kaum mehr etwas Essbares und die Ältesten des Zaubererdorfes Count Contin, welches jenseits der Wälder von Devil's Muir gelegen war, sind übereingekommen, auf diese schon fast vergessene Sitte zurückzugreifen. Nun begab es sich, dass zu jener Zeit ein junger Bursche lebte, ein Squib, der sich nicht zu wehren wusste. Überdies war er behindert auf die Welt gekommen. So beschloss man, diesen Jungen zu opfern, der ihrer Auffassung nach ohnehin nicht lebenswürdig war.«

Luke legte eine kleine Pause ein und wieder bemerkte Sirius, wie er über den Lederumschlag des Buches in seinem Schoß strich.

»Und an dieser Stelle beginnen die Sagen. Manche Einwohner behaupten noch immer, er sei zurückgekehrt, als erster aller Jünglinge, um Rache zu nehmen an den Bewohnern des kleinen Dorfes. Andere wiederum sind der festen Ansicht, er habe den Wald nie verlassen, sei aber ebenso wenig je darin gestorben. In einem Punkt jedoch stimmen sie alle überein: Der Glöckner von Count Contin, durch die wilden Bestien des Waldes noch mehr verstümmelt, als er es durch seine Behinderung ohnehin schon gewesen war, geistert bis zum heutigen Tage noch durch die Wälder von Devil's Muir und wird nicht ruhen, bis er seine Rache an allen Hexen und Zauberern befriedigt hat.«

Luke hatte geendet und Sirius und James saßen noch immer stumm vor ihm, beide wohl recht beeindruckt von der Geschichte des Aurors.

Schließlich knallte Luke das Buch auf den Tisch, was Sirius abrupt aus seinen Gedanken aufschreckte. Er blätterte eine Weile darin herum, als wüsste er genau, wonach er suchte, bis er bei einer Seite innehielt und das Buch den beiden Jungen herüberschob. »Also seid lieber vorsichtig bei dem Wunsch, den Verbotenen Wald betreten zu wollen.«

Ein Bild war auf der Seite abgebildet von einem Ungeheuer, das nur entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit einem Menschen zu haben schien. Die Kleidung hing ihm in Fetzen vom Leib und neben all den Wunden, die seinen Körper überzogen, verklebte Schlamm sein langes, ungepflegtes Haar und auch seine Haut war braun vor Dreck. Die schwarzen Augen jedoch waren das Schlimmste: Der traurige und zugleich so hasserfüllte Ausdruck darin jagte einem schier einen Schauer über den Rücken.

»Na, wollt ihr jetzt immer noch mit mir einen Waldspaziergang machen?«, riss Lukes Stimme Sirius aus seinen Gedanken und er wandte langsam den Blick von dem Bild ab.

»Ja.« Sirius und James hatten die Antwort synchron gegeben, mit einem festen Unterton.

Der Auror seufzte auf und klappte das Buch zu, welches er an seinen Platz im Regal zurückstellte. »Euch ist wirklich nicht zu helfen. Na, dann. Auf geht's. Aber sagt mir nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt.« Damit schritt er den beiden Jungen voraus aus der Bibliothek.

Obgleich Sirius klar war, dass Luke ihnen diese Geschichte nur erzählt hatte, um ihnen Angst zu machen und sie von der Idee abzubringen, in den Verbotenen Wald gehen zu wollen, war ihm etwas mulmig zu Mute, als sie die Schlossgründe betraten und auf den Wald zuhielten. Sirius biss sich zornig auf die Lippe. Er war schon zuvor im Verbotenen Wald gewesen und nie war er diesem ominösen Glöckner begegnet. _Es ist eine Sage!_, dachte er sich grimmig.

»Luke? Ähm… Dieses Dorf… Count Contin – gibt es das noch?«, brach James schließlich das Schweigen, als sie an Hagrids verwaister Hütte vorbeikamen. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien und ein ungemütlicher Wind war aufgekommen, der die Schneeflocken hierhin und dorthin tanzen ließ.

Der Auror schüttelte den Kopf. »Das Dorf soll damals auf der anderen Seite des Verbotenen Waldes gelegen haben. Historische Quellen berichten, dass es einem Brand zum Opfer gefallen war, der so zerstörerisch gewirkt hatte, dass kein einziges Haus davon verschont geblieben ist. Andere Zungen jedoch erzählen, dass das der Fluch des Squibs war, seine Rache, die das Dorf hat untergehen lassen.«

»Wie soll der Glöckner von Count Contin denn im Wald überlebt haben? – Ich meine, er war ein _Squib_! Nicht mal die magischen Jünglinge haben angeblich da drin überlebt!«, mischte sich Sirius mit ein. Er wusste nicht, warum er dies fragte. Immerhin waren es nur Sagen. Nichts weiter. Vielleicht wollte er sich nur selbst beruhigen. Das war schließlich ein unbestreitbares Argument.

»Ich habe nie gesagt, dass alles, was damals geschehen ist, logisch zu erklären sei. Die Heiden behaupteten, dass die Götter Mitleid mit dem armen hilflosen Knaben gehabt hatten, da er ein so grausames Schicksal erleiden musste. Sie verliehen ihm Unsterblichkeit, die ihn jedoch nur noch mehr in sein Unglück trieb. Ein kurzer, schmerzloser Tod wäre ihm sicherlich lieber gewesen…«

»Ähm… Luke, du redest hier mit zwei zwölfjährigen Jungen«, erinnerte Sirius ihn, als sie den Verbotenen Wald erreicht hatten.

»Und?« Unbekümmert betrat Luke den Wald, dicht gefolgt von Sirius und James.

»Nichts. Wollte nur feststellen, dass du das nicht vergessen hast.«

Eine Weile lang gingen sie wortlos hintereinander her. Luke schien mit den Wegen vertraut – nach der tagelangen Fluchsuche darin wohl kein Wunder – und so folgten sie immer enger werdenden Pfaden tiefer und tiefer in den Wald hinein.

»Was genau machen wir hier eigentlich?«, erkundigte sich James nach geraumer Zeit, als sie schon so tief in den Wald vorgedrungen waren, dass man kaum mehr zwischen den Bäumen hindurchsehen konnte.

Luke drehte sich mit hochgezogenen Brauen herum. »Ihr wolltet doch in den Wald. Ich bin lediglich euer Führer und eure Begleitperson.«

Darauf entgegnete James nichts mehr.

Ein paar Meter weiter verließen sie den Pfad, doch Luke schien dennoch genau zu wissen, wo es langging, als er sich seinen Weg durch das Unterholz bahnte.

»Mensch, hier wird es ja immer dunkler. Ich glaub, etwas mehr Licht könnte nicht schaden.« Sirius holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, doch ehe er ihn entzünden konnte, meinte Luke: »Er wird angezogen von allem Magischen, also lasst die Zauberstäbe lieber stecken. Und wendet unter keinen Umständen Magie an so lange wir hier so tief im Wald sind, ist das klar? Unter keinen Umständen!«

Sirius war klar, dass mit ›er‹ niemand anderes als der Glöckner von Count Contin gemeint war.

»Weißt du, eigentlich könntest du jetzt damit aufhören«, mischte sich James mit ein. »Du bist mit uns doch jetzt sowieso schon hier. Uns machst du keine Angst.« Damit zückte auch er seinen Zauberstab. Doch er hatte die Formel noch nicht gesprochen, da sprach Luke abermals, in ruhigem Ton, als ob es ihm völlig gleichgültig wäre.

»Ich an deiner Stelle würde das sein lassen.«

Etwas verunsichert ließ James seinen Zauberstab wieder sinken.

»Und wie wollt ihr hier ohne Magie nach den Flüchen gesucht haben?«, fiel Sirius in dem Moment ein.

»Oh, es ist ein Unterschied, ob zehn Auroren das Risiko auf sich nehmen, dem Glöckner zu begegnen, oder nur einer zusammen mit zwei Schuljungen. Der Glöckner wittert, ob er eine Chance hat, gegen seine Gegner zu gewinnen oder ob er es lieber sein lässt.«

Sirius wurde allmählich ärgerlich. Er wusste nicht mehr, warum er eigentlich überhaupt hier war. Sie streiften im Dunkeln durch das Dickicht, ab und zu bekam er einen Ast ins Gesicht geschlagen, den er in der Finsternis nicht gesehen hatte, und er zitterte leicht vor Kälte. Jetzt im gemütlichen Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kaminfeuer sitzen…

»Nur ein Glück, dass kaum Schnee bis hierhin durchkommt. Winter ist nicht gerade seine liebste Jahreszeit. Verständlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass er deswegen einst geopfert wurde…«

»Okay Luke, es reicht. Wir sind keine Babys mehr und wissen, dass es nur Sagen sind. Also hör auf mit dem Versuch, uns Angst einzujagen«, brauste James' Stimme hinter Sirius auf. Er musste ganz dicht hinter ihm laufen, denn Sirius spürte die Wärme, die sein bester Freund ausstrahlte.

»Stimmt«, pflichtete er ihm bei. »Das klappt nämlich ganz gut.«

»Wo ist denn bloß der Mut hin, der euch Gryffindors nachgesagt wird?«, kicherte Luke, doch dann fuhr er mit ernsterer Stimme fort: »Es mögen nur Sagen sein, aber vergesst nie, dass ihnen stets ein wahrer Kern zu Grunde liegt.«

Sirius wunderte sich, warum der Auror so ernst blieb. Er müsste doch mittlerweile verstanden haben, dass sie diese Geschichte vom Glöckner von Count Contin nicht mehr lustig fanden. Vielleicht meinte er es ja wirklich ernst. Vielleicht glaubte er sogar daran… Nein, ganz unmöglich! Er hatte ihnen lediglich Angst machen wollen!

»Na schön«, seufzte Luke schließlich. »Habt ihr genug Verbotenen Wald für heute oder wollt ihr euch noch weiter hier draußen abfrieren? Seht ihr, es gibt nichts Langweiligeres, als den Verbotenen Wald!« Lukes Stimme hatte nun einen ganz anderen Ton angenommen. Einen viel unbeschwerteren, weniger geheimnisvollen, der Sirius bestätigte, was er sich schon vorher gedacht hatte: Diese Sagengeschichte war nur dazu da, ihnen einen Schrecken einzujagen. Jetzt war er wieder der ganz normale Luke. Sirius ertappte sich dabei, dass er froh darüber war.

»Na ja, meinetwegen«, meinte James wie nebenbei, aber doch eine Spur zu hastig, als dass es unauffällig herübergekommen wäre.

»Okay, dann hier lang.«

Eine schweigsame Viertelstunde später blieb Luke plötzlich abrupt stehen. Sirius prallte gegen ihn, da er in der Dunkelheit, die eher düsterer als heller geworden zu sein schien, nichts erahnen konnte.

»Was ist los? Warum gehen wir nicht weiter?«, erklang James' Stimme von hinten.

»Wir hätten schon vor ein paar Minuten auf den Pfad zurückkommen sollen«, stellte Luke vor ihm fest.

»Das ist nicht lustig«, erwiderte James. »Hier draußen ist es arschkalt und ich habe nicht vor, Weihnachten im Bett zu verbringen – oder schlimmer noch im Verbotenen Wald – also lass den Blödsinn und führ uns hier raus!« Er klang leicht verärgert. Auch Sirius rieb sich die Hände, die bereits taub waren, und versuchte, Lukes Gestalt zu erahnen. Diese schien tatsächlich zu grübeln, in welche Richtung sie gehen sollten.

»Ich mach keinen Blödsinn, ich frag mich nur, wo der Pfad hin ist«, entgegnete der Auror nachdenklich.

»Wie war das noch? _Unser Führer und Begleiter_?«, brummte James missgelaunt.

»Wie soll ich mich hier nach so kurzer Zeit auch schon auskennen?«, verteidigte sich Luke. »Der Wald hier ist verdammt groß!«

»Weiß jemand, dass wir hier sind?«

»Nein.«

»Klasse.«

»Vielleicht sollten wir doch mal unsere Zauberstäbe zu Rate ziehen?«

»Kommt überhaupt nicht in Fr-«

»Lumos!«

Im spärlichen Schein von Sirius' Zauberstab erkannte der Junge den Schock, der in das Gesicht des Aurors geschrieben stand, und er fragte sich einmal mehr, ob an dieser Sage tatsächlich etwas dran war.

»Bist du des Wahnsinns, Junge? Mach sofort deinen Zauberstab aus!«

Im nächsten Moment standen sie wieder in völliger Finsternis, obwohl Sirius keinen Ton gesagt hatte. Es war, als hätte ein Windhauch seinen Zauberstab ausgeblasen. Sirius hielt diesen immer noch fest in der Hand und wunderte sich gerade, was geschehen war, da erklang die Stimme des Aurors erneut, diesmal im Flüsterton: »Tu das nie wieder! Das lockt ihn an und führt ihn direkt zu uns!«

James seufzte auf. »Glaubst du wirklich an diese Geschichten, Luke?«

Darauf kam keine Antwort. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden meinte Luke: »Bleibt dicht bei mir.« Damit setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und Sirius versuchte mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

»Hast du das auch gehört?«, flüsterte James hinter ihm.

»Was?« Auch Sirius blieb stehen. Er spitzte die Ohren, doch er hörte nichts. Stattdessen spürte er die Gefahr nahezu.

_Die Wälder von Devil's Muir_, schoss es Sirius unwillkürlich durch den Kopf.

»Schnell, weiter!«, ordnete James an und Sirius stolperte weiter nach vorne. Doch wo war Luke hin? Panisch umklammerte Sirius seinen Zauberstab, musste sich aber sogleich wieder an Lukes Worte erinnern und entflammte ihn nicht.

»Luke?«, schrie Sirius mit klopfendem Herzen, aber James flüsterte verärgert: »Sei leise, sonst findet er uns noch!«

»Sag ja nicht, du fängst jetzt auch noch damit an?«, entgegnete Sirius, fühlte sich aber selber nicht halb so sicher wie er tat.

Auf Sirius' Schrei kam von Luke keine Antwort, doch dafür fand sich Sirius plötzlich auf einem kleinen Pfad wieder.

»Hier sind wir sicher richtig!«, stellte James zufrieden fest.

»Und Luke?«

»Der ist groß. Der kann auf sich selbst aufpassen!« Nach einer Weile fügte James jedoch an: »Wahrscheinlich ist der sowieso auch hier langgegangen. Bei der Dunkelheit wird ihm noch nicht mal aufgefallen sein, dass wir nicht mehr da sind.«

Sirius folgte also dem Pfad weiter, der so schmal war, dass man ihn kaum erahnen konnte. Offensichtlich war er schon Jahre nicht mehr betreten worden. Wenn es nur nicht so dunkel gewesen wäre!

»Sirius!«, keuchte James hinter ihm auf.

Sofort fuhr der Junge herum und in der Finsternis konnte er James' Silhouette sehen. Mit dem Arm wies dieser in das Dickicht neben ihnen.

Sirius folgte seinem Fingerzeig und erkannte ein Gebäude. Mitten im Verbotenen Wald stand es wie ein verlassenes Geisterhaus da, umgeben von Bäumen und umrankt von Kletterpflanzen. Es sah zerfallen aus, als ob es schon sehr viele Jahre dort stehen würde. Es war nur ein kleines Häuschen aus Stein und im Prinzip war nichts weiter als eine Ruine davon übrig geblieben. Es stand auf einem Platz, der wohl einmal eine Lichtung gewesen sein musste, denn die Bäume standen ein wenig lichter, sodass Sirius über dem Haus den Himmel erspähen konnte, der bereits am Dunkelwerden war. Schnee fiel auf das geisterhafte Haus hernieder und blieb auf der Ruine liegen.

»Was glaubst du ist das?«, hauchte Sirius angespannt, der sich nicht laut zu sprechen traute. Dennoch war seine Neugierde geweckt worden.

»Keine Ahnung«, kam die geflüsterte Antwort. »Sollen wir mal nachschauen?«

Sirius nickte und trat näher heran. Zweifelsohne hatte in dem Loch, welches den Eingang darstellte, einmal eine Tür gehangen. Sirius atmete tief ein, ehe er das kleine Gebäude betrat. Obgleich viele große Löcher in dem verfallenen Haus waren, war es ziemlich düster und nicht viel wärmer als draußen. Es bestand aus zwei Räumen und war spärlich eingerichtet – oder jedenfalls war es dies einmal gewesen. Alles, was man noch erkennen konnte, waren die Überreste eines Bettgestells sowie die eines Tisches und Stuhles. Eine Kommode stand an einer der noch nicht zerfallenen Mauern und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand konnte man eine Feuerstelle erahnen. Ohne Zweifel diente dieses Zimmer einst als Schlafgemach. Der zweite Raum ließ auf eine ehemalige Küche schließen. Jedenfalls lag zerbrochenes Geschirr überall auf dem Boden herum. Wind und Wetter mussten es aus dem modrigen Regal geschmissen haben, welches an der entgegengesetzten Mauer befestigt war.

»Erinnert mich ein klein wenig an die Heulende Hütte«, meinte James in dem Moment.

»Meinst du, hier wird auch ein Werwolf bei Vollmond versteckt?«, scherzte Sirius, der sich nun, da sie hier niemanden gefunden hatten, etwas erleichtert fühlte.

In dem Augenblick vernahm Sirius schleppende Schritte aus dem anderen Zimmer. Er wollte schon seinen Zauberstab zücken, da erinnerte er sich an Lukes Worte: _»Er wird angezogen von allem Magischen, also lasst die Zauberstäbe lieber stecken.«_

Auch James schien die drohende Gefahr erfasst zu haben, denn Sirius hörte, wie er scharf die Luft einsog und sich, ebenso wie er selbst, so still wie möglich verhielt. Dennoch kamen die Schritte näher, ehe es plötzlich unheimlich still wurde.

Sirius warf James einen schnellen Blick zu, doch in der Finsternis konnte er seine Augen nicht richtig erkennen.

»Bild ich mir das nur ein, oder hast du das gerade auch gehört?«, flüsterte James so leise, dass Sirius ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

»Vielleicht ist es wieder gegangen?«, wisperte Sirius zurück.

»Nichts Interessantes hier. Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich Luke suchen gehen«, meinte James schließlich.

Sirius nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie das Haus wieder verlassen konnten.

Doch kaum hatte er den anderen Raum betreten, als sich etwas auf ihn stürzte. Sirius keuchte auf und stieß einen Schrei aus. Sofort entflammte James seinen Zauberstab.

Sirius stieß hervor: »Keine Magie!« und sofort murmelte James: »Nox!«

Doch dieser eine Moment des Lichtes hatte schon gereicht, um zu sehen, was nötig gewesen war. Es brauchte nicht erst James' schockierten Ausruf: »Der Glöckner von Count Contin!« Es war fast das exakte Abbild des Bildes aus Lukes Buch gewesen. Ein verunstalteter Mensch, der von Dreck und Wunden übersät war. Stark genug schien er jedoch zu sein, denn er hielt Sirius umklammert und versuchte ihn mit sich fortzuziehen. Doch Sirius stemmte sich dagegen und schlug mit aller Kraft um sich. Auch James kam ihm endlich ohne Zauberstab zu Hilfe und so leisteten die Drei sich einen wilden, magielosen Kampf mit bloßen Fäusten.

»Tetundo!«, vernahm Sirius eine Stimme, doch ehe er James ermahnen konnte, keine Magie anzuwenden, hörte er James unterdrückt auffluchen. Anscheinend war er kurzzeitig aus dem Kampf ausgeschieden, denn Sirius fühlte nun, wie er es alleine mit dem Glöckner aufnehmen musste. Folglich musste er es gewesen sein, der gezaubert hatte.

Das war sein Zeichen. »Stupor!«, rief er. Wenn dieser angebliche Squib zauberte, dann konnte er das auch! Der Glöckner fluchte unterdrückt auf, doch anscheinend hatte Sirius ihn nicht richtig getroffen.

James hatte sich unterdessen wieder aufgerappelt und offensichtlich verstanden, denn er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab ebenfalls auf den Glöckner von Count Contin und murmelte: »Pedem offendo!«

Allem Anschein nach fühlte sich der Glöckner zwei Zauberern unterlegen, denn nachdem er dem Spruch ausgewichen war, fuhr er herum und rannte mit einer Wendigkeit, die Sirius erstaunte, aus dem zerfallenen Haus.

»Ihm hinterher!«, rief James und Sirius ließ sich dies nicht zweimal sagen. Er verfolgte die Gestalt ins Unterholz zurück, doch schon nach ein paar Minuten Rennens hatte er den Schatten aus den Augen verloren.

»Verdammt!«, schnaufte James, der neben Sirius zum Stehen gekommen war und sich mit der Hand durch das Haar fuhr.

»Ich dachte, er wäre ein Squib!«, keuchte Sirius seinerseits.

»Und ich dachte, es wäre eine Sage!«, erwiderte James.

»Und wo sind wir hier?« Schließlich blickte Sirius sich in der Dunkelheit um und musste erkennen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie zum Haus zurückfinden sollten. Noch wusste er, wo ihr Pfad geblieben war. Sie standen mitten im Dickicht und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er vom Schnee ganz durchweicht war und er wohl ein paar blaue Flecken von dem kurzen Kampf eingesteckt hatte.

»Hier lang.« James übernahm diesmal die Führung und Sirius trottete ihm ohne viele Fragen hinterher. Zu tief war er noch in seinen Gedanken vertieft. Warum hatte der Fremde sie angegriffen? _Rache_, beantwortete er sich selbst die Frage. War es wirklich der Glöckner von Count Contin gewesen? Aber was war er? Ein Geist? Wenn er schon so lange hier im Wald lebte, musste es wohl so sein. Kein Sterblicher konnte Jahrhunderte hindurch überleben. Doch er war ihm recht solide vorgekommen.

»Denkst du, er hat Luke gekriegt?«, fragte er schließlich besorgt?

»Luke ist Auror. Der wird sich zu verteidigen wissen.« Ganz sicher schien James sich jedoch nicht zu sein.

Schweigend stapften sie durch das Unterholz, bis Sirius auf einmal wieder etwas hörte. »Schhh!« Sirius hielt James am Umhang zurück.

Dieser schien das Geräusch ebenfalls vernommen, denn er flüsterte: »Wenn das der Glöckner ist, dann schocken wir ihn gemeinsam, okay?«

Doch zu ihrer großen Erleichterung trat Luke hervor. Sobald er die beiden Jungen erkannte, kam er auf sie zugestürmt. »Erklärt sofort, was hier vorgeht! Ich hab euch gesagt, ihr sollt nahe bei mir bleiben!«, schrie er sogleich los. Er schien extrem schlechte Laune zu haben, doch Sirius konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Er musste sich große Sorgen gemacht haben…»Ist euch vielleicht auch nur ein Mal eingefallen, dass ich für euch verantwortlich bin und dass ich euch die letzten zwanzig Minuten überall gesucht habe?«

»Du glaubst es nicht, aber wir haben ihn getroffen!«, rechtfertigte James sie.

»Wen?« Luke schien irritiert.

»Na, den Glöckner von Count Contin!«, barst es aus James heraus.

»Du hast Recht. Das glaube ich euch wirklich nicht. Und jetzt kommt, ich hab den Pfad gefunden. Jedenfalls hatte ich das, bevor ihr verschwunden seid. Hoffen wir, dass ich mich noch erinnere. Folgt mir und bleibt _dicht hinter mir_!«

»Er hat ein eigenes Haus. Ein ziemlich heruntergekommenes, aber na ja… und er hat uns angegriffen«, beharrte James.

»Und er ist gar kein Squib«, setzte Sirius dazu. »Er hat James verflucht.«

»Wir haben ihn _gesehen_. Er schaut grausig aus, genauso wie in dem Buch.«

»Jungs, jetzt reicht es. Hätte ich gewusst, dass ihr euch so da reinsteigert, dann hätte ich euch das alles erst gar nicht erzählt…«

»Luke, wir haben ihn _gesehen_«, wiederholte James beharrlich.

»Glaubt ihr ehrlich, ihr hättet den Glöckner von Count Contin gesehen, oder wollt ihr mich auf den Arm nehmen? Ihr braucht keine Ausreden zu erfinden, warum ihr euch von mir entfernt habt, wisst ihr…«

»Wir _haben_ ihn gesehen«, war scheinbar alles, was James hervorbrachte.

»Es sind Geschichten. Um Schülern aus dem Schloss Angst vor dem Verbotenen Wald zu machen. Es hat nie einen Glöckner von Count Contin gegeben. Hört ihr? Nie.«

»Du hast es selber gesagt«, fuhr Sirius auf. »An Sagen ist immer ein wahrer Kern dran.«

»Ja, ich hab das gesagt, um euch Angst zu machen. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ihr das alles so ernst nehmt… Verdammt, erzählt bloß niemandem davon, sonst werde ich noch verantwortlich dafür gemacht, dass ihr den Bezug zur Realität verliert!«

Sirius lachte hohl auf. »Du glaubst uns nicht? Wir haben uns mit ihm duelliert. Er kann zaubern. Woher denkst du hab ich diese blauen Flecken?« Sirius zog seinen Umhangärmel hoch und entflammte seinen Zauberstab. Zu seiner Erleichterung konnte man an der Stelle, an welcher der Glöckner ihn grob gepackt hatte, tatsächlich einen blauen Fleck entstehen sehen.

Luke seufzte. »Ganz gewiss nicht von einem nichtexistenten Glöckner. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal die Erlaubnis, mit euch in den Wald zu gehen. Ihr dürft niemandem davon erzählen, okay?«

»Aber es sind keine Sagen…«, begann Sirius erneut, doch er wurde von Luke unterbrochen: »Ich krieg echt Ärger, wenn das rauskommt, also bitte – kein Wort.«

Sirius nickte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen. Es war keine schöne Art, es dem Auroren zu danken, dass er sie mitgenommen hatte, indem sie ihn verpetzten.

»Okay«, knirschte auch James neben ihm.

_tbc..._


	19. Das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk

**Das Erbe Merlins**

**

* * *

**

**Neunzehntes Kapitel**

**Das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk**

**

* * *

**

Am Weihnachtsmorgen fand sich Hogwarts in eine sanfte Schneedecke gehüllt wieder. Sirius erwachte bereits am frühen Morgen und betrachtete einen Moment lang glücklich den Haufen von Geschenken an seinem Bettende.

»Willst du die ganze Zeit nur dasitzen und die Geschenke anstarren?« James war ebenfalls gerade aufgewacht und setzte sich eben seine Brille auf.

Sirius grinste seinen besten Freund breit an. »Frohe Weihnachten.«

»Dir auch! Aber jetzt geht's ans Auspacken!« Damit machte er sich über seinen eigenen Geschenkhaufen her und auch Sirius griff seinerseits nach dem ersten Päckchen, das ihm in die Finger kam. Es war eine Keksdose von Mrs Potter, eine ähnliche, wie er sie im Vorjahr auch bekommen hatte. Sirius grinste darüber, dass Mrs Potter an ihn gedacht hatte. Seiner Mutter würde es nicht im Traum einfallen, James etwas zu Weihnachten zu schenken.

Von Remus bekam er ein Drudenfußzauberbuch, was ihn wieder an die Stunde bei Dumbledore nach den Feiertagen erinnerte. Doch er freute sich wahnsinnig darüber. Vielleicht würde er damit endlich den Trick herausbekommen…

James hatte ihm eine Zaubererarmbanduhr geschenkt, die genauso unsinniges Zeug anzeigte, wie die im Gemeinschaftsraum. Momentan stand der Zeiger auf: »Frohe Weihnachten!«

Selbst von Anne war ein kleines, dünnes Kästchen dabei und Sirius musste sich unwillkürlich fragen, wie sehr sie sich dafür hatte krummbiegen müssen. Als er es öffnete, entdeckte er einen langen, flachen Silberstab, der auf rotem Samt lag.Er nahm ihn heraus und begutachtete ihn von allen Seiten.

Ein Zettel lag auch dabei: »Das ist ein Magiedetektor. Wenn du einen magischen Gegenstand vor dir hast, musst du ihn nur daran halten, um herauszufinden, was für ein Zauber auf ihn angewandt wurde. Keine Garantie, dass er auch funktioniert, hab ihn aus einem Second-Hand-Laden.«

Nachdem er auch Onkel Alphards und Andromedas Geschenke geöffnet hatte, kam er zu seinem letzten, das nur noch von seinen Eltern sein konnte.

Doch ehe er es öffnen konnte, schrie James auf, was seine Aufmerksamkeit von seinem letzten Geschenk abwandte: »Wow! Ich pack's nicht! Sirius, schau mal!«

James hielt einen silbergrauen Umhang in Händen und starrte diesen mit vor Freude glühenden Wangen an. »Ich hab meinen Dad schon darum gebeten, als ich noch nicht mal fliegen konnte, aber der hat immer gesagt, ich wäre zu klein, um mit so was umgehen zu können…«, sprudelte James los, wobei er den Umhang ehrfürchtig von einer Hand in die andere gleiten ließ. Schließlich las er den dazugehörigen Brief und stellte fest: »Mein Dad meint, dass ich jetzt alt genug wäre, um ihn nicht für Dummheiten zu gebrauchen. – Mensch, _endlich_ gehört er mir! Ich muss meinen Eltern schreiben, um ihnen dafür zu danken, das ist ja… Wahnsinn!«

»Ähm… ich will dich ja nicht in deiner Euphorie stören, aber – was ist das?« Wie konnte sich James über einen einfachen Umhang freuen!

»Was das ist! – Das ist ein Tarnumhang, Alter!«

»Ein Tarnumhang?«, wiederholte Sirius, nun mindestens ebenso begeistert. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich sogleich. »Alle unsere Probleme sind gelöst! – Los, probier schon an!«

Im nächsten Moment war James verschwunden und plötzlich fühlte Sirius, wie er von einer unsichtbaren Hand auf sein Bett geschubst wurde. James riss sich kichernd den Umhang wieder vom Kopf und setzte sich neben Sirius auf das Bett.

»Einfach genial!«, war dessen einziger Kommentar.

James betrachtete immer noch wie gebannt sein neues Geschenk. »Stell dir bloß vor, wie wir Schniefelus und die anderen Slytherins damit ärgern können! Niemand kann uns was nachweisen!«

»Und wir kriegen keine Strafarbeiten mehr, wenn wir nachts durchs Schloss streifen.«

»Und wir können uns jederzeit unauffällig Essen aus der Küche holen!«

»Und um nach Hogsmeade zu kommen brauchen wir auch nicht mehr den Spiegel zu benutzen. Wir können einfach durch den Haupteingang rausspazieren, ohne dass wir bemerkt werden!«

»Endlich können wir uns mal so richtig schön an Pringle rächen!«

»Wie war das noch mit dem keine Dummheiten anstellen?«, feixte Sirius.

»Ach, das zählt nicht als Dummheiten. Das sind alles wichtige Missionen! – Was hast du eigentlich von deinen Eltern bekommen?«

»Keine Ahnung. Das da muss von meinen Eltern sein, ich wollte es gerade aufmachen.« Damit packte Sirius sein letztes Geschenk aus, doch zu seinem Erstaunen war es offenbar nicht von seinen Eltern, jedenfalls war keinerlei Notiz beigelegt. Ein Armband kam zum Vorschein, das aus einem braunen Lederband und einer Kugel von unbestimmtem Grau bestand. Besonders hübsch war es nicht gerade.

»Hey, so eins hab ich auch!« James deutete zu seinem Bett hinüber, auf dem sein Armband lag. »Ich dachte erst, Tante Abigate hätte es mir geschickt. Die ist immer so vergesslich, also dachte ich, sie hätte vergessen, den Brief mitzuschicken.«

»Mal überlegen, wen kennen wir beide, der einen so schlechten Geschmack hat, uns zwei derart hässliche Armbänder zu schenken?«, grübelte Sirius, doch James brach nur in Lachen aus.

»Das sind Negoloskope, Mann.«

Sirius sah seinen besten Freund nur mit hochgezogener Braue an, sodass dieser fortfuhr: »Das ist ein Spiel. So ähnlich wie Tat oder Wahrheit, nur dass es eigentlich nur Wahrheit gibt. Wenn du lügst, dann verfärbt sich die Kugel schwarz, wenn du die Wahrheit sagst, dann weiß. Eigentlich ganz einfach. Ich glaub, das funktioniert mit einer Art materialisierten Form von Veritaserum oder so…«

»Aha. – Mich würde trotzdem gern interessieren, wer uns die geschickt hat.«

»Hm… Luke vielleicht?«

»Wir können ihn ja beim Weihnachtsessen fragen.«

Doch beim Essen war Luke gar nicht anwesend. Laut Marco war er zu einer wichtigen Besprechung nach London gereist, würde aber gleich am nächsten Tag wieder zurück sein.

Die Große Halle war wie üblich an Weihnachten festlich dekoriert worden. Ein Dutzend geschmückter Weihnachtsbäume standen an den Wänden und Sirius atmete in Gedanken auf, dass er dieses Jahr nicht hatte schmücken helfen müssen.

Das Festessen war so üppig, dass Sirius nicht wusste, womit er anfangen sollte. James neben ihm begann gleich mit dem Plumpudding, der eigentlich als Nachspeise gedacht war und Anne lud sich heißhungrig ein paar Grillwürstchen auf. Sirius musste an ihre Worte denken, dass sie sich hier in Hogwarts durchessen konnte, was ihr daheim nicht möglich war.

Doch er hatte kaum Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn plötzlich traf eine Eule ein, deren Gefieder sehr zerzaust schien. Wahrscheinlich war sie in einen Schneesturm geraten. Sehr zu Sirius' Verwunderung warf sie den Brief über ihm ab und flog dann sogleich wieder von dannen, zurück in das Schneetreiben.

»Verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk?«, flüsterte James ihm zu.

»Dachte schon, meine Eltern würden mich dieses Weihnachten ganz ignorieren.« Damit öffnete Sirius das Pergament, das mit dem Siegel der Blacks geprägt war.

–

_Sohn,_

_Wir sind über Sylvester in die Villa der Lestranges geladen. Sieh es als Weihnachtsgeschenk von deiner Mutter und mir an: Du wirst uns dorthin begleiten. Wir holen dich am Freitag ab, am darauf folgenden Montag wirst du wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht werden._

_Dein Vater_

_P.S.: Die _ganze_ Familie Black ist dorthin geladen, also _wirst_ du mitkommen._

–

Sirius konnte es nicht fassen. Ein paar Sekunden starrte er einfach nur auf das Pergament. Das war das übelste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das er je bekommen hatte!

»Was denn?« James beugte sich zu ihm herüber und Sirius hielt ihm wortlos den Brief hin. »Oh«, war alles, was seinem besten Freund dazu einfiel, sobald er die Zeilen überflogen hatte.

»Schon okay, das ist noch eine Woche hin, bis dahin ist mir was eingefallen, wie ich dem entkommen kann«, versicherte Sirius James im Flüsterton, damit die anderen Anwesenden nichts davon mitbekamen. Schnell faltete er das Pergament zusammen und steckte es tief in seinen Umhang.

»Und was?«, zweifelte James. »Dein Dad scheint es echt ernst zu meinen.«

»Ja, auf Familienfeiern geben die verdammt viel. Aber zu Weihnachten durfte ich ja auch hier bleiben. Die wollen nur den Lestranges die perfekte Familie vorspielen. – Aber ohne mich.«

Nach dem Essen war der Brief schon wieder fast vergessen, als sie sich zusammen mit Anne, den Jorkinsschwestern und sogar mit den zwei Siebtklässlern draußen im Schnee vergnügten.

Sirius mochte es, Anne lachen zu sehen. Genau genommen hatte sie dazu eigentlich nicht viel Grund und dennoch war sie stets lustig aufgelegt.

Irgendwann gegen Nachmittag zwang die Schüler jedoch ein neuerlich aufkommender Schneesturm dazu, in das Schloss zurückzukehren.

Anne verabschiedete sich, da sie eine heiße Dusche nehmen wollte, und so gingen Sirius und James alleine in ihren Schlafsaal zurück.

Sirius' Gedanken waren immer noch bei dem Ravenclaw-Mädchen, das Weihnachten sicherlich auch gerne daheim verbringen würde, als James ihn in die Realität zurückholte: »Und was machen wir jetzt?«

Sirius überlegte einen Moment. »Wir könnten den Tarnumhang ausprobieren.«

»Macht keinen Spaß, es ist ja noch nicht mal dunkel. Wir könnten genauso gut legal im Schloss rumwandern, ohne uns dafür extra unsichtbar machen zu müssen.«

Sirius nickte. Da war in der Tat etwas Wahres dran. Wo war da der Spaß, den Tarnumhang auszuprobieren, wenn sie nur etwas tun würden, das ihnen ohnehin erlaubt war?

»Ich hab's! Wir könnten unsere Negoloskope mal ausprobieren!«

Sirius blickte nicht gerade sehr begeistert auf, doch James sah ihn bittend an. »Na, komm schon. Besser, als uns hier zu langweilen!«

»Na, meinetwegen, aber du fängst an«, beschloss Sirius kurzerhand. Er fand das Ganze eher lächerlich und außerdem wusste er nicht, was er James fragen sollte. Er wusste bereits alles über ihn und selbst wenn er eine Frage hätte, so könnte er sie James genauso gut direkt stellen, ohne diese dämlichen Armbänder!

»Dann komm her«, ordnete James an.

Sirius rutschte ein Stückchen näher und streckte ihm den Arm entgegen. James ergriff ihn, band ihm das Armband um und hielt den Arm weiterhin fest. Da Sirius dieses Spiel noch nie zuvor gespielt hatte, ließ er ihn einfach machen und wartete ab. Er betrachtete mit einem kritischen Blick das Armband. Es wirkte stumpf, einfach nur ein altmodisches Muggelarmband mit einer trüben Kugel darin eingearbeitet.

Sirius sah James fragend an, der in geistiger Anstrengung seine Stirn runzelte. Dann grinste er plötzlich. »Hast du schon mal was Verbotenes gemacht?«

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. »Bei gut der Hälfte der Regelübertretungen warst du dabei, wenn ich dich erinnern darf!«

»Nein, nein, so mein ich das nicht. Was war das _Schlimmste_, das du je getan hast?«, verbesserte James sich schnell.

Sirius dachte kurz nach. Da waren so viele Dinge, die er unerlaubt getan hatte. »Bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin…«, begann er schließlich zögerlich, »hab ich mal ein paar wichtige Papiere aus dem Zaubereiministerium entwendet.« Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch, als er den Satz beendete. Er erinnerte sich noch genau, es musste kaum drei Jahre her sein…

James sah ihn groß an. »_Was_ hast du!«, brachte sein bester Freund ungläubig hervor.

Sirius fühlte sich, als wäre er James eine Erklärung schuldig, also hob er erneut an: »Ich war mit meinem Dad da und während er die Auroren zugeschwafelt hat, sollte ich schnell ein paar Papiere stehlen, die einen Bekannten von meinem Dad belasteten. – Jetzt schau mich nicht so an. Ich war noch klein und schwach und hatte keine Lust, den Cruciatus-Fluch von meinem Vater aufgehalst zu bekommen. Hätte ich es nicht getan, dann hätte er mich wahrscheinlich ohnehin mit dem Imperius-Fluch dazu gezwungen.«

Als Sirius geendet hatte, verfärbte sich das Negoloskop augenblicklich weiß zum Zeichen, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Sirius ließ seinen Arm wieder sinken, der ihm in der Zwischenzeit unangenehm zu kribbeln begonnen hatte.

»Also, du bist dran«, meinte James schließlich, womit er Sirius seinen eigenen Arm mit dem Negoloskop hinstreckte.

Sirius ergriff ihn und überlegte kurz. »Ich hab was. Werden wir immer Freunde bleiben?«

James schüttelte grinsend, fast spöttisch den Kopf. »Das ist eine leichte Frage, die hättest du dir sparen können…«

»Nein. Du musst wirklich drüber nachdenken«, beharrte Sirius.

Doch James antwortete unverzüglich. »Ja, natürlich«, meinte er nachdrücklich.

Sofort verfärbte sich die Kugel weiß und Sirius atmete erleichtert aus. Er grinste seinen besten Freund ein klein wenig verlegen an, ehe wieder James an der Reihe war.

So ging es ein paar Fragen hindurch, manche waren sinnloser als andere, bis einmal mehr James an der Reihe war. »Irgendwelche Geheimnisse?«, fragte er frei heraus.

Sirius schluckte und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, warum James wirklich darauf beharrt hatte, die Negoloskope auszuprobieren. »Geheimnisse?«, wiederholte er völlig unschuldig, bemerkte aber aus den Augenwinkeln, dass das Negoloskop begann, sich schwarz zu verfärben.

James jedoch schien es gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Jedenfalls schenkte er dem nicht viel Beachtung, sondern konzentrierte sich auf Sirius. »Ja. Und tu nicht so, als ob nichts wäre. Du bist seit gestern Abend so komisch und ich will wissen, warum. Also?«

Sirius' Blick irrte unwillkürlich durch den Schlafsaal, überall hin, lediglich darauf bedacht, nicht James' Augen zu begegnen.

»Du sagst nie von selber, was los ist. Ist dir das überhaupt schon mal aufgefallen?«, stellte James trocken, fast vorwurfsvoll fest.

»Ich kann halt meinen Mund halten, wenn's drauf ankommt!«, verteidigte Sirius sich auffahrend, wobei er James endlich direkt in die Augen sah.

»Ja. Du kannst ihn nur nicht aufmachen, wenn's drauf ankommt. Das ist dein Problem, Mann.«

Darauf wusste Sirius keine Antwort mehr und so senkte er aus Verlegenheit den Blick und fuhr sich mit der Zunge kurz über die trockenen Lippen. Dann, endlich, sah er wieder auf. »Es geht um Anne. Beim Duellierwettbewerb… da hab ich etwas über sie erfahren.« Sirius stockte, doch von James' aufmunterndem Blick bestärkt, erzählte er schließlich von seinem Gespräch mit Anne.

Das Negoloskop verfärbte sich weiß, doch eigentlich war es schon längst vergessen.

»Wow. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie so große Probleme hat«, meinte James baff, als Sirius geendet hatte.

»Und du solltest es auch eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Also erzähl es bitte nicht weiter.«

»Klar, Kumpel.«

»Was soll er nicht weitererzählen?« Anne hatte gerade den Schlafsaal betreten und grinste neugierig in die Runde.

»Anne!«, keuchte Sirius auf und hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht mehr mitbekommen hatte. Doch allem Anschein nach war dies nicht der Fall, denn das Mädchen grinste immer noch und schaute die beiden mit hochgezogenen Brauen fragend an.

»Dass ich gestern Nacht außerhalb des Turms war«, fiel ihm schnell ein. Das Negoloskop verfärbte sich sogleich tiefschwarz, sodass Sirius es sich schnell vom Arm streifte.

»Sind das Negoloskope?«, fragte Anne neugierig.

»Ja. – Was machst du eigentlich hier?«, mischte sich nun auch James mit ein.

»Prof Dumbledore hat mir angeboten, während der Ferien in den Gryffindor-Turm zu ziehen.«

»Haha. Wir lachen später«, entgegnete James trocken.

»Nein, wirklich«, beharrte Anne. Sie schnappte Sirius das Negoloskop aus der Hand, streifte es sich um und wiederholte: »Ich ziehe über die Ferien in den Gryffindor-Turm.« Das trübe Grau der Kugel färbte sich weiß. Anne grinste breit. »Weil ich doch sonst ganz alleine im Ravenclaw-Turm wäre. Ich bin natürlich im Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Mädchen untergebracht«, fügte Anne hinzu.

»Natürlich! Laden wir doch gleich auch noch die Hufflepuffs zu uns ein«, grummelte James, doch Sirius wusste, dass er es nicht so meinte. Er schien lediglich darauf bedacht, sich in Annes Gegenwart so normal wie möglich zu verhalten.

Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachten die Schüler im Gryffindor-Turm, wo sie vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer Spiele spielten und sich unterhielten. Tatsächlich kamen auch Bertha und Catherine sie dort besuchen.

Als Sirius' neue Uhr schließlich ›It's tea time!‹ anzeigte und es draußen mittlerweile schon düster geworden war, begaben sich die Schüler schnatternd zum Essen in die Große Halle, wo die Lehrer und Auroren bereits um den großen Tisch saßen.

Während sie Weihnachtskuchen aßen und Lieder sangen, vergaß Sirius Annes traurige Geschichte wieder fast. Es hatte gut getan, jemandem davon zu erzählen und er fühlte, wie eine Belastung von ihm abfiel.

Er ertappte sich aber dabei, an Luke zu denken. Es war schade, dass der Auror gerade an Weihnachten nicht da sein konnte!

Irgendwo vermisste er auch Hagrid. Es hatte keine Neuigkeiten von ihm gegeben, seit er ins St. Mungos verlegt worden war und Sirius begann sich allmählich zu fragen, wie lange die Heiler wohl noch brauchen würden, um ein Gegengift zu finden. Was würde er jetzt dafür geben, zusammen mit Hagrid seine steinharten Kekse runterzuwürgen…

Nach dem Tee zogen sich alle zurück. Sirius und James wiederum in ihren Schlafsaal, wo sie ausnahmsweise einmal ungestört gelassen wurden. Die Jorkinsschwestern gingen Anne auf die Nerven – sie waren tatsächlich für die Feiertage auch noch nach Gryffindor umgezogen – und die zwei Siebtklässler hatten den Gemeinschaftsraum in Beschlag genommen.

Sirius saß auf der Fensterbank und sah hinaus in die Dunkelheit, in der das Schneetreiben tobte. Er spielte gedankenverloren mit seinem Amulett herum. Plötzlich erkannten seine Augen in der Ferne etwas. Ein dunkler Schatten, der sich von der herrschenden Finsternis kaum abhob, kam auf das Schloss zu.

»Hey, siehst du das auch?«, fragte er sogleich James, der eben seinen Tarnumhang zusammenfaltete und in seinem Koffer versteckte.

Sofort kam er zum Fenster geeilt und starrte seinerseits nach draußen. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er die Gestalt offensichtlich ebenfalls entdeckt, denn er keuchte auf. »Der Glöckner von Count Contin! – Er kommt, um sich an uns zu rächen!«

»Meinst du wirklich, der kommt aus seinem Wald raus?«, zweifelte Sirius, doch er spürte, wie ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

»Natürlich. Es hat ihn auch nicht davon abgehalten, sein eigenes Dorf zu vernichten!«

»Wir sollten jemanden suchen gehen, um ihn vor dem Glöckner zu warnen.«

»Tolle Idee, Sirius«, erwiderte James äußerst sarkastisch. »›Hey, Dumbledore, da draußen läuft eine Sagengestalt herum.‹ Glaubt er uns bestimmt! Luke hat es uns noch nicht mal geglaubt und die anderen vermutlich ebenso wenig. Ganz abgesehen mal davon, dass wir Luke versprochen haben, dass wir nichts weitersagen.«

»Dann müssen wir eben selber nachschauen gehen«, schlug Sirius vor. Noch immer verfolgte er mit den Augen die Gestalt, die sich durch den Schneesturm vorwärts kämpfte.

»Okay, du behältst den Glöckner im Auge und ich hol den Nimbus. Wir steigen durchs Fenster aus. Wenn wir durch den Haupteingang rausgehen, können wir erwischt werden und außerdem brauchen wir dann viel zu lange.« James eilte zu seinem Nimbus, während Sirius die Gestalt nicht aus den Augen ließ.

»Ach, verdammt!«, fluchte James vom anderen Ende des Schlafsaals aus.

Sirius sah ihn fragend an. »Was?«

»Eine Borste ist aus meinem Nimbus gebrochen. Pass du nur auf unseren Glöckner auf!«

Seufzend wandte sich Sirius wieder dem Fenster zu – doch die Gestalt war verschwunden. Er konnte sie in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr ausmachen.

Endlich kam James mit seinem Besen zum Fenster. »Okay, wo ist er?«

»Ähm…«, begann Sirius, doch sein Freund schob ihn bereits zur Seite, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Augenblicklich kamen dicke Schneeflocken in den Raum gewirbelt und ein eisiger Wind pfiff ihnen entgegen, der Sirius erschaudern ließ. Instinktiv zog er seinen Umhang enger um sich.

»Was genau verstehst du unter ›ähm‹?«, hakte James nach, während die beiden aufstiegen.

»Irgendwo da unten, vermut ich«, erwiderte Sirius, als sie sich abstießen und in die frostige Kälte und Dunkelheit hinausflogen.

Kaum waren sie auf dem Boden angekommen, hob James erneut an: »Mensch, Sirius, ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst aufpassen!«

»Ja, aber dann hast du diese dämliche Borste aus deinem Besen gebrochen und ich war abgelenkt. Ich hab nur eine Sekunde weggeschaut!«

»Okay – und jetzt? Zauberstäbe anmachen?«, fragte James, der seinen Besen über die Schulter gelegt hatte.

»Nein. Schon vergessen? Das zieht ihn nur an«, erwiderte Sirius. »Frag mich, warum der Glöckner nicht mit seinem Zauberstab geleuchtet hat. Er ist ja immerhin, wie wir an eigenem Leibe erfahren haben, kein Squib.«

James schnaubte. »Na, denk doch mal nach! Der will natürlich keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen!«

Das war ein logisches Argument. Brachte sie allerdings auch nicht viel weiter. »Und jetzt? Ich friere.«

»Vielleicht ist er wieder in seinen Wald zurück?«

Völlig unvermittelt legte sich von hinten eine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter. Er wirbelte herum.

»Na, hier scheint sich ja nicht gerade viel verändert zu haben, seit ich weg bin. Ihr brecht, wie ich sehe, immer noch sämtliche Schulregeln, die je erstellt wurden.« Die Stimme kam Sirius sehr bekannt vor.

»Lumos!« James hielt es allem Anschein nach nicht länger aus und in dem gleißenden Licht von James' Zauberstab erkannte Sirius sein Gegenüber endlich.

»Frederic!«, schrie er erfreut auf, wobei er seinem ehemaligen Lehrer ohne nachzudenken um den Hals fiel. Erst, als James sich im Hintergrund verhalten räusperte, ließ Sirius den Lehrer schnell wieder los. »Ähm – ich meine… Schön, dass du wieder da bist«, murmelte er, wobei er ihm etwas förmlicher die Hand hinstreckte, die Piler grinsend schüttelte.

Neben Piler standen zwei große Koffer im Schnee, die er völlig lautlos abgestellt haben musste.

»Was machst du hier?«, hakte James etwas sachlicher nach, der seine Freude jedoch auch nicht verbergen konnte.

Während Piler seine Koffer wieder aufnahm und die Jungen mit einem Kopfnicken anwies, den Weg ins Schloss fortzusetzen, antwortete er: »Hieronymus ist das alles etwas über den Kopf gewachsen, also übernehme ich meinen alten Job als Verteidigungslehrer wieder.« Der Professor seufzte. »Ich hab das hier schon irgendwie alles vermisst…«

»Sag mal, wo wir schon bei Highkings Jobs sind…«, fiel Sirius da ein. »Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass du Vertrauenslehrer warst!«

Piler grinste leicht. »Ist das also auch schon bis zu euch durchgedrungen?« Der Lehrer konnte sich nicht zurückhalten loszulachen, fing sich jedoch wieder, als ihn Sirius' Blick traf, und meinte in bemüht ernstem Tonfall: »Na, wenn ich dir von meinem Psychologiestudium erzählt hätte, wärst du dann zu mir gekommen?« Piler blieb kurz stehen und sah Sirius mit einer zweifelnd hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

Sirius biss sich auf die Lippe und kaute auf ihr herum, um nicht antworten zu müssen. Es stimmte. Nie hätte er sich von Piler hypnotisieren lassen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass dieser Psychologe war.

»Der Punkt geht eindeutig an dich, Fred«, kommentierte James die Lage.

»Und du hast dich gewundert, dass jeder dachte, ich müsste zu dir in Therapie!«, regte sich Sirius auf, als ihm endlich ein Kommentar einfiel, ohne James' Einwand zu beachten.

»Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich mich gewundert habe«, grinste Piler ihn an.

»Noch ein Punkt für dich«, meinte James trocken. »Jetzt steht es schon zwei zu null für Frederic. Sirius, du solltest dich mal etwas anstrengen!«

»Würdest du dich da bitte raushalten!« Sirius drehte sich langsam zu seinem besten Freund um und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

»Na ja, jedenfalls bin ich gleich nach den Weihnachtsferien wieder euer Verteidigungslehrer.«

»…Und Vertrauenslehrer«, vervollständigte Sirius noch immer etwas eingeschnappt den Satz. »Schade, dabei bin ich mit meinen Problemen doch _so gerne_ zu Highking gegangen…«, fügte er dann in gespielt traurigem Tonfall hinzu.

»Du warst bei Hieronymus?«, wiederholte Piler eine Spur eifersüchtig.

»Ja, allerdings«, nickte Sirius, wobei er sich nur äußerst widerwillig an die Pseudositzung bei Highking Anfang des Schuljahres zurückerinnerte.

»Nimm ihn nicht so ernst. In Wirklichkeit geht er mit seinen Problemen lieber zu dir als zu Highking«, tröstete James den Lehrer feixend.

Dieser zwinkerte ihm kurz schelmisch zu. »Weiß ich doch.«

»Und du bist nur wegen dem Verteidigungsjob zurückgekommen?«, wechselte Sirius abrupt das Thema.

»Und wegen euch natürlich!«, erklärte Piler mit einem schalkhaften Zwinkern.

»Wir haben dich auch vermisst«, grinste Sirius zurück, meinte es jedoch vollkommen ernst.

»Aber jetzt erzählt doch mal, was habt ihr schon wieder hier draußen um diese Uhrzeit bei dem Schneetreiben zu suchen gehabt?«, hakte Piler in vorgetäuscht strengem Tonfall nach.

»Wir haben dich auf den Schlossgründen rumschleichen sehen«, antwortete James ehrlich, ohne jedoch die Tatsache zu erwähnen, dass sie ihn für den Glöckner gehalten hatten.

»Und du warst schon ziemlich verdächtig. Du hattest noch nicht mal mit deinem Zauberstab geleuchtet«, setzte Sirius hinzu.

Piler lachte kurz auf. »Und wie hätte ich das bitte machen sollen mit den beiden Koffern?«

»Konnten wir ja nicht wissen«, murmelte James leicht gekränkt.

»Das ist echt das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk heute!«, freute sich Sirius, der sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen konnte. Sie mussten nicht nur Highking nur noch in Astronomie ertragen, sondern hatten auch den besten Verteidigungslehrer zurückbekommen, den es gab.

»Da musst du dich bei Albus und Minerva bedanken. Albus hat mich durch eure Verwandlungslehrerin zurückholen lassen«, erwiderte Piler lächelnd. »Aber ich hoffe doch, dass ihr auch meine Geschenke bekommen habt?«

Sirius sah ihn fragend an, doch James rief aus: »Die Negoloskope!«

»Die waren von _dir_?«, erkannte auch Sirius.

Piler grinste nur bedeutsam. »Und? Schon ausprobiert?«

»Allerdings. Sehr nützlich«, grummelte Sirius, als er sich an das Gespräch mit James einige Stunden zuvor erinnerte, in dem er mehr oder weniger dazu gezwungen war, die Wahrheit zu sagen.

»Dachte ich mir, dass es euch gefallen würde«, zwinkerte Piler. Mittlerweile waren sie bei den Torflügeln angekommen und Piler öffnete diese.

»Also dann, war echt schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Bis morgen dann«, verabschiedete Sirius sich schnell, als Piler in die Große Halle abbiegen wollte.

»Halt, halt, nicht so schnell! Ihr zwei könntet auch einen heißen Tee vertragen. Sonst holt ihr euch noch eine Erkältung und ich bin schuld«, hielt der Lehrer sie zurück. »Keine Angst, an Weihnachten kriegt ihr schon keine Strafarbeit«, versicherte er ihnen, als sie immer noch zögerten.

»Wie sicher ist diese Aussage?«, wollte Sirius wissen, der in Gedanken schon Pläne für nächstes Weihnachten schmiedete. Wenn es an Weihnachten generell keine Strafarbeiten gab, dann könnten sie sämtliche Streiche, für die sie sonst monatelang Strafarbeit kassieren würden, auf diesen Tag verlagern…

Piler schüttelte grinsend den Kopf – anscheinend hatte er Sirius kalt durchschaut – und zog sie mit sich in die Große Halle.

Dort saßen die Lehrer und Auroren immer noch beisammen und unterhielten sich.

Als sie die drei eintraten sahen, verstummten sie jedoch und auf Dumbledores Gesicht stahl sich ein erfreutes Lächeln. »Frederic, wir schön, Sie wieder zu sehen und – ah, Sirius und James bringen Sie auch gleich mit. Draußen muss es ganz schön ungemütlich sein, wenn man euch so ansieht. Eine Tasse Tee?«

Sie setzten sich mit an den Tisch – ein paar Auroren bewunderten James' Nimbus 2000, den er neben sich abstellte – und nahmen dankend die dampfenden Tassen an.

»Frederic? Frederic Piler?«, fragte einer der beiden Auroren, deren Namen Sirius nicht kannte, ungläubig.

»Alec! Lange nicht gesehen«, erwiderte dieser grinsend, womit er ihm quer über den Tisch die Hand reichte.

»Ihr kennt euch?«, fragte Sirius, als er beruhigt sein konnte, dass niemand danach fragte, was James und er draußen verloren gehabt hatten.

»Wir haben die Ausbildung zum Auror zusammen hinter uns gebracht«, erklärte Piler.

»Wenn ich vorstellen darf«, mischte sich nun Dumbledore mit ein und wies auf die übrigen Auroren. »Frederic, das hier sind Yvan O'Hageon, Marco Alane, Jefferson Ernest, Owen Thorne und Alec kennst du ja bereits.«

Nachdem Frederic jedem die Hand gereicht hatte, fragte Alec interessiert: »Haben sie dich als Verstärkung hierher geschickt?«

»Ähm… nun…« Piler warf Dumbledore einen schnellen Blick zu. »Eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um den Verteidigungsposten wieder zu übernehmen.«

Alec warf seinerseits dem Direktor einen flüchtigen Blick zu und nickte dann. »Verstehe. – Immerhin nicht so langweilig wie unsere Fluchsuche.«

Die übrigen Auroren murmelten zustimmend.

Doch bevor noch irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, gingen die Türflügel zur Großen Halle abermals auf und Anne trat ein.

»Ach, hier seid ihr!«, meinte sie, sobald sie Sirius und James erblickt hatte. »Euer Schlafsaal schneit bald zu, wenn ihr das Fenster nicht zumacht!« In dem Moment fiel ihr Blick auf ihren ehemaligen – und nun auch künftigen – Verteidigungslehrer. »Prof Piler?«, stieß das Mädchen ungläubig hervor.

»Hallo Anne«, begrüßte Piler seine Schülerin.

»Was machen Sie denn hier?« Annes Mund hing ihr immer noch offen.

»Und die viel essenziellere Frage: Was machen _Sie_ im Jungenschlafsaal?«, mischte sich nun auch Professor McGonagall mit ein.

»Das Fenster zumachen, damit Potter und Black nicht in einem Schneeberg schlafen müssen?«, machte Anne einen Versuch.

Doch da ja Weihnachten war, schien die Schreckschraube milde gestimmt und ließ es damit auf sich beruhen. Vielleicht war ja tatsächlich etwas dran an der These, dass es zu Weihnachten keine Strafarbeiten gab. Sirius beschloss, diese neue Theorie nächstes Jahr auszutesten…

Sie saßen noch lange beisammen und redeten. Sirius genoss es, Pilers Erzählungen zuzuhören, wie sie in Westeuropa die Riesen versucht hatten unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Und andersherum erzählten Sirius und James auf ihre dramatischste Weise, was in Hogwarts in seiner Abwesenheit passiert war. Doch nach der dritten Tasse Tee schickte Dumbledore die Schüler endgültig zu Bett.

An der Tür drehte Sirius sich noch einmal um. »Ach ja, Professor Dumbledore… Danke.« Er wusste zwar, dass der Schulleiter Piler nicht extra wegen ihm zurückbeordert hatte, doch er konnte nicht umhin, ihm für dieses wundervolle Weihnachtsgeschenk zu danken.

Die meisten Lehrer und Auroren sahen ihn nur verwirrt an, doch Dumbledore neigte lächelnd den Kopf und Sirius war sich sicher, dass der Schulleiter verstanden hatte, was er meinte.

_tbc..._


	20. Das überladene Magiefeld

**Das Erbe Merlins**

* * *

**Zwanzigstes Kapitel**

**Das überladene Magiefeld **

* * *

Da Piler am nächsten Morgen damit beschäftigt war, sein Büro einzurichten und Luke erst gegen Mittag wiederkehren würde (wie sie von einer gereizten McGonagall erfuhren), saßen Sirius und James gelangweilt in der Bibliothek und erledigten zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung ein paar ihrer Hausaufgaben. Immerhin würde Remus sich freuen… 

»Mir ist langweilig!« Sirius warf seine Feder auf den Tisch, als er endlich mit dem uninteressanten Zauberkunstaufsatz fertig war, und lehnte sich teilnahmslos in seinem Stuhl zurück. Neben ihm blies James auf sein Pergament, damit die Tinte schneller trocknete.

»Könntest du damit bitte aufhören?!«, fuhr Sirius ihn nach einer Weile an, als er mit dem Pergament durch die Luft fächerte. »Das nervt!«

»Okay.« James zuckte mit den Achseln, stopfte seinen Aufsatz weg und sah sich in der Bibliothek um. Anscheinend suchte er etwas, das Sirius von seiner schlechten Laune ablenken würde. »Wenn wir schon mal hier sind, können wir doch auch gleich mal schauen, ob wir was über – du weißt schon…« James senkte die Stimme, obgleich Madam Pince einige Regale weit entfernt war. »…den Glöckner von Count Contin finden.«

Sirius zuckte die Schultern. »Meinetwegen.«

»Wo war noch mal das Buch, das Luke uns gezeigt hat?«, grübelte James, während er stirnrunzelnd die Regale betrachtete.

»Keine Ahnung. Remus würde das sicher amüsieren, wenn er wüsste, dass wir uns in der Bibliothek schlechter auskennen als ein fremder Auror«, grinste Sirius, dessen Laune sich schlagartig geändert hatte.

»Ja«, stimmte James ihm feixend zu. »Da sieht man mal, wie oft wir uns hierher verirren«, fügte er ironisch hinzu.

Den Vormittag verbrachten die beiden also gegen ihre Gewohnheit in der Bibliothek, was ihnen misstrauische Blicke von Madam Pince einbrachte. Doch obwohl James das mysteriöse Buch nach langem Suchen endlich (eher durch Zufall) entdeckte, fanden sie nichts heraus, was Luke ihnen nicht schon erzählt hätte, und so schwand Sirius' Interesse an den Nachforschungen über den Glöckner von Count Contin schnell. Außerdem hatte er das ungute Gefühl, dass Luke nicht allzu begeistert davon wäre, wenn er von ihren Recherchen über den Glöckner erführe.

Sirius dachte nicht mehr an Luke, bis er plötzlich mitten beim Mittagessen die Große Halle betrat. Er schien ein wenig ausgelaugt, doch er lächelte nichtsdestotrotz in die Runde.

»Ah, Luke. Wohlbehalten zurück, wie ich sehe«, begrüßte Dumbledore ihn sogleich und wies ihn mit einer Geste an, sich zu setzen. »Frederic, das hier ist Luke McSarade. Er war auf einer Besprechung, deswegen hast du ihn gestern noch nicht kennen gelernt. Luke, Frederic Piler, er ist zu uns in erster Linie als Lehrkraft zurückgekehrt.«

»Erfreut.« Luke streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und schüttelte sie kurz, ehe er sich auf einem freien Sitzplatz niederließ.

Piler zögerte einen Moment »Kennen wir uns?«, fragte er schließlich stirnrunzelnd.

»Nicht, dass ich wüsste«, entgegnete Luke leichthin, der sich heißhungrig Kartoffelbrei auftat.

»Das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, Frederic«, mischte sich auch Alec mit ein. »Er ist erst dieses Jahr nach England gekommen.«

Piler nickte nicht ganz überzeugt, ehe er sich wieder seinem Teller widmete. Doch Sirius beobachtete, wie er immer wieder während des Essens Luke verstohlene Blicke zuwarf.

* * *

»Die Auroren haben wir doch bisher immer in Ruhe gelassen«, runzelte James die Stirn, als Sirius ihm nach dem Essen im verwaisten Gemeinschaftsraum seinen neuesten Plan unterbreitete. 

»Um so mehr ein Grund«, beharrte Sirius. »Außerdem die ideale Gelegenheit, deinen Tarnumhang endlich einmal auszuprobieren!«

»Na ja, ich mein ja nur. Sie sind immerhin Auroren«, zuckte James die Schultern. Sirius war klar, was er damit meinte: Ungestraft kämen sie bei einem Streich an Respektspersonen wie den Auroren sicherlich nicht davon. »Aber ich bin natürlich dabei«, meinte James schnell, als Sirius zu zögern begann.

»Okay, wir bringen also einen Melder an der Rüstung an und sobald die Auroren den Korridor betreten…«, begann Sirius noch einmal zusammenzufassen, als er von einer Mädchenstimme unterbrochen wurde: »Was macht ihr beide denn schon wieder hier?« Anne trat gerade aus der Tür zu den Mädchenschlafsälen.

»Anne! Erschrick uns noch mal so und ich hex dich in die nächste Woche!«, fuhr Sirius das Mädchen grob an. Er war dermaßen zusammengezuckt, dass er beinahe rücklings vom Sessel gefallen wäre und glänzte nun die Ursache dafür missmutig an.

»Oh! Das kann nur eins bedeuten«, grinste Anne, die von Sirius' Laune in keinster Weise beeindruckt schien, und ließ sich neben den beiden in einen Sessel fallen. »Kann ich bei dem Streich mitmachen?«

Sirius seufzte resignierend auf, während James erklärte: »Wenn wir dabei erwischt werden, dann kriegen wir höchstwahrscheinlich Strafarbeiten für den Rest unseres Lebens, das ist dir hoffentlich klar?«

»Klar«, erwiderte Anne sofort, ohne zu blinzeln.

»Gut, wir brauchen eigentlich nur noch den Brief«, überlegte James, sobald das geklärt war. »Den Rest erledigen Sirius und ich heute Nacht.«

»Brief?«, hakte Anne perplex nach.

»Ja, irgendwie müssen wir ja schließlich die Auroren in den zweiten Korridor locken. James, Pergament und Feder bitte. – Und jetzt absolute Konzentration. Sie müssen schließlich glauben, dass der Brief vom Zaubereiministerium kommt.«

Anne warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu, während James auf dem Durcheinander des Tisches nach einem Pergament wühlte.

»Wie redet Wanderon die Auroren eigentlich an?«, runzelte Sirius die Stirn, als er die Feder schon ansetzte, um die Überschrift zu schreiben.

James zuckte die Schultern.

»Schreib doch einfach ›An alle Auroren in Hogwarts‹«, schlug Anne vor. Sirius konnte sich zwar kaum vorstellen, dass der Zaubereiminister einen Brief so beginnen würde, doch da er auch keine bessere Idee hatte, schrieb er, wie Anne gesagt hatte.

Es dauerte sage und schreibe über eine Stunde, bis sie endlich den Brief inklusive Schriftveränderzauber fertig gestellt hatten (wobei es sich als nützlich erwies, Anne im Team zu haben), obgleich es nur eine sehr kurze Notiz war, um so wenig Misstrauen wie möglich zu erwecken.

»Perfekt«, grinste Sirius schließlich. Er überflog noch einmal ihr Werk:

_An alle Auroren in Hogwarts,_

_Ich habe Informationen erhalten, denen zufolge Sie den zweiten Korridor näher unter die Lupe nehmen sollten. Umgehend, wenn ich bitten dürfte! Sie haben schon genug Zeit vertrödelt. Beeilen Sie sich also endlich mal mit Ihrer Suche!_

_Mit nicht allzu freundlichen Grüßen, der Zaubereiminister._

Obwohl Anne der festen Meinung war, die ›nicht allzu freundlichen Grüße‹ wären ein wenig übertrieben gewesen, hatten Sirius und James sie sich nicht verkneifen können. Da keiner der Drei eine Ahnung hatte, wie Wanderons Unterschrift aussah, hatten sie es bevorzugt, mit ›der Zaubereiminister‹ zu unterschreiben. Aber wenn sie Glück hätten, dann würden die Auroren das nicht bemerken.

»Sollten wir nicht versuchen, Luke da rauszuhalten? Er ist immer ganz nett zu uns«, merkte Anne an.

Sirius hatte darüber auch bereits nachgedacht, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. »Wenn wir die Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf uns lenken wollen, dann müssen wir alles top secret halten. Das heißt leider auch, dass wir schlecht zu Luke gehen können, um ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht mit in den zweiten Korridor gehen soll.«

* * *

Sirius konnte am nächsten Morgen, als sie beim Frühstück saßen, immer noch nicht fassen, wie leicht das alles geklappt hatte. Der Tarnumhang war wirklich Gold wert gewesen! Pringle hätte sie ohne ihn sicherlich auf frischer Tat ertappt. Doch so hatten sie ihre Mission ausführen können und Pringle, dem sie auf dem Rückweg über den Weg gelaufen waren, war einfach an ihnen vorbeigegangen. 

Anne hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der Brief rechtzeitig abgeschickt wurde und eben kam die Eule pünktlich hereingeflogen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Sirius, wie Jefferson den Brief mit gerunzelter Stirn las, um ihn anschließend mit seinem üblichen misstrauischen Ausdruck den anderen zu zeigen. Eine Zeit lang tuschelten die Auroren untereinander. Sirius befürchtete schon, sie würden den Brief als Fälschung identifizieren, doch dann standen sie endlich auf.

Es schien alles nahezu perfekt zu laufen, fast besser, als geplant. Das dachte Sirius zumindest, bis er sah, wie Piler, der neben ihm saß, auch aufstand.

»Whoa!«, rief Sirius aus und zerrte ihn wieder auf seinen Sitzplatz zurück. »Ich glaub nicht, dass du auch gemeint bist. Sicher nur alle Fluchsucherauroren«, flüsterte er ihm zu, sodass ihn außer Piler nur James hören konnte. Letzterer warf Sirius einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu: So viel zu top secret!

»Kommst du, Fred?« Alec drehte sich noch einmal um und sah Piler fragend an.

»Ja, ich komm gleich. Geht schon mal vor«, antwortete dieser, ehe er sich wieder an Sirius wandte. »Na ja, um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich nicht nur als Lehrer, sondern auch als Auror hier«, erklärte er ebenso im Flüsterton. »Dumbledore hat mich holen lassen, weil so viele Auroren vom Zaubereiministerium abgezogen wurden.«

Sirius hatte kaum Zeit, über diese Tatsache nachzudenken, da Piler einmal mehr einen Versuch unternahm aufzustehen. Schnell zog Sirius ihn abermals zurück.

»Ich glaub trotzdem nicht, dass du gemeint warst«, beharrte er.

Piler sah ihn einen Moment lang irritiert an, dann flackerte Verständnis in seinen Augen auf. »Oh, wart mal! Ihr beide habt nicht zufälliger Weise etwas mit diesem Brief zu tun, oder?« Sein Blick glitt abwechselnd von Sirius zu James.

»Wir…«, begann Sirius, doch er brauchte Piler erst gar nicht anzulügen, denn in dem Moment wurden die Türflügel zur Großen Halle aufgestoßen und die Auroren traten wieder herein. Nur dass sie vor rosa und grünem Schleim trieften.

»Wer hat es gewagt…«, begann Jefferson und sein Blick flackerte instinktiv zu James und Sirius. Letzterer hatte einen unschuldigen Ausdruck angenommen.

McGonagall verschluckte sich an ihrem Toast, als sie die Auroren sah, und James neben ihm prustete laut los.

Auffälliger konnte man sich wohl kaum verhalten! Auch Sirius war nahe daran, bei dem Anblick in einen Lachanfall auszubrechen, doch sie hatten ausgemacht, dass sie warten würden, bis sie alleine waren, um den Verdacht nicht auf sich zu lenken. Sirius versetzte seinem besten Freund unter dem Tisch einen Stoß in die Rippen, doch James konnte anscheinend nicht aufhören zu lachen.

»Sorry, Sirius« stieß er hervor, während er nach Luft schnappte. »Aber der Anblick ist jede Strafarbeit der Welt wert!«

»Nun, habt ihr was gefunden?«, grinste auch Piler die Auroren an, räusperte sich jedoch dann schnell und half seinen Kollegen dabei, sich mit Säuberungszaubern von dem Schleim zu befreien.

Mittlerweile hatte James Sirius mit seinem Lachanfall angesteckt und auch die anderen Schüler stimmten in das Lachen verhalten mit ein.

Dumbledore klopfte unterdessen der Schreckschraube, die immer noch stark hustete, auf den Rücken.

Sirius sah, wie Jefferson sie noch immer böse anfunkelte, Luke dagegen musste selber grinsen.

Selbst als die Auroren längst wieder von dem Schleim befreit waren und die Große Halle verlassen hatten (wohl um trotz aller Säuberungszauber noch eine Dusche zu nehmen), musste sich James noch Lachtränen aus den Augen wischen. Sirius musste ihm in Gedanken zustimmen: Die _Elite der Zaubererwelt_ so zu sehen war auf alle Fälle eine Strafarbeit wert.

Im nächsten Moment rügte sich Sirius für diesen Gedanken, als McGonagall sich ihnen zuwandte. Und sie schien mehr als nur ein wenig empört. »So, genug gelacht, Potter, Black?« Ohne jedoch eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr sie fort: »Schön, Sie werden demnächst nämlich auch nichts mehr zu lachen haben.«

»Halt mal!«, warf James mutig ein. »Warum werden eigentlich gleich wir verdächtigt?«

»Genau!«, stimmte Sirius ihm zu. »Was ist mit den beiden Siebtklässlern?«

»Rein logisch betrachtet wäre das sogar wahrscheinlicher«, wandte James ein. »Ich meine: Könnten wir als Zweitklässler so gut Schriften fälschen?«

»Ja, Sie schon«, keifte die Schreckschraube, ehe sie mit ihrer Standpauke fortfuhr: »Auroren sollten wie Lehrer behandelt werden, wie wir Ihnen Anfang des Schuljahres erklärt haben, falls Sie sich erinnern…«

»Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass wir lieber Lehrern so einen Streich hätten spielen sollen. Das nächste Mal werden wir daran denken«, warf Sirius beschwichtigend ein. Er setzte seinen Unschuldsblick auf und hoffte, dass der wirken würde. Wer sollte ihm schon widerstehen können? Die Antwort kam prompt:

»Die Auroren so bloßzustellen! Das gibt Strafarbeit…«

»Für den Rest ihrer Leben?«, mischte sich Anne grinsend mit ein.

»Sie nicht etwa auch, Miss Minor… oder?«, brach McGonagall verwirrt ab und ihr Blick fixierte sich auf das Ravenclaw-Mädchen.

»Nein, das waren nur wir beide«, versicherte Sirius schnell, der wenigstens Anne noch retten wollte.

»Danke, Mann, jetzt hast du uns ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten gebracht!«, grummelte James.

»Stell dich nicht so an«, verteidigte Sirius sich. »Sie hat es doch sowieso schon gewusst. Und warst es nicht du, der gesagt hat ›der Anblick ist jede Strafarbeit der Welt wert‹?«

»Ja, aber sie hatte bis vor kurzem keinerlei handfeste Beweise!«

»Sie hätte uns ohnehin eine Strafarbeit aufgehalst…«

»Ruhe jetzt!« Sirius und James sahen erstaunt zu McGonagall auf, die vor Wut zu beben schien. »Keine Streiche an Auroren mehr, dass das klar ist und Sie werden…«

»…sich in meinem Büro einfinden, gleich nach dem Essen«, vervollständigte Dumbledore, der sich bisher aus dem Gespräch herausgehalten hatte, den angefangenen Satz der Schreckschraube.

»Ich glaube, es wird mal wieder Zeit, dass jemand ein wenig auf euch aufpasst«, meinte Piler, sobald sich die Lehrer und Schüler am Tisch wieder zu unterhalten anfingen. (Obgleich die Schreckschraube hin und wieder einen pikierten Blick zu den beiden Jungen warf.) »Ich dachte, ich hätte Remus mit der Aufgabe beauftragt«, schmunzelte er dann.

»Remus ist über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren«, informierte James ihn. »Aber Luke hat die aussichtslose Aufgabe während deiner Abwesenheit übernommen.«

»Na ja, wie auch immer. Danke, dass ihr mich wenigstens verschont habt. Ein klein wenig Anstand scheint wohl noch übrig geblieben zu sein, was?«, feixte Piler.

»Aber nur ein ganz klein wenig«, grinste Sirius zurück.

* * *

»Zitronenbrausebonbon?«, bot Dumbledore an, als die beiden Jungen vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters Platz genommen hatten. 

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, doch James griff nach einem Bonbon und steckte ihn sich in den Mund. »Ist das irgendwas Gefährliches?«, wollte er wie nebenbei wissen, als er probehalber darauf herumbiss.

»Nein, im Gegenteil. Brausebonbons sind in keiner Weise magisch verändert. Eine Süßigkeit der Muggel. Äußerst deliziös.«

»Mmh… stimmt. Solltest du auch mal probieren, Sirius.«

Der Angesprochene verdrehte nur die Augen. »Also…?«, meinte er etwas genervt. Er war gespannt, was sie als Strafarbeit aufbekamen und ob sie wirklich ihr ganzes Leben damit zubringen müssten, diesen Streich abzuarbeiten.

»Ach ja, richtig.« Dumbledore schien der Grund, warum sie hier waren, wieder einzufallen. Er wurde ernst und seufzte tief. »Nun… ich glaube, kein Schüler war je so oft hier, weil er in Schwierigkeiten war, wie ihr.«

»Danke Professor«, erwiderte James aufrichtig.

Sirius verdrehte abermals die Augen und stieß ihn zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in die Rippen. »Ich glaube, diese Brausebonbons tun dir nicht gut! Das war kein Lob, Mann. – Es war doch nur ein kleiner Scherz, weiter nichts«, wandte er sich dann an den Schulleiter.

Dieser sah ihn einen Augenblick lang mit hochgezogenen Brauen durch seine Halbmondbrille hindurch an. Dann meinte er völlig unvermittelt: »Wie wäre es übermorgen?«

Sirius wunderte sich ein wenig, seit wann sie gefragt wurden, wann sie Strafarbeit machen wollten, doch er nickte. »Selbstverständlich, Professor. Was sollen wir tun?«

»Oh, nein. Ich habe mich wohl missverständlich ausgedrückt. Ich sprach von keiner Strafarbeit. Die Drudenfußzauberstunde«, korrigierte Dumbledore Sirius' Irrtum lächelnd.

»Ähm… ja, klar«, brachte Sirius heraus, etwas irritiert ob des plötzlichen Themenwechsels.

»Sehr schön…«, meinte Dumbledore zwinkernd, doch ehe er fortfahren konnte, mischte sich James mit ein: »Kann ich noch so einen Bonbon haben? – Was denn? Die sind echt gut«, verteidigte er sich, als er Sirius' Blick begegnete.

Dumbledore jedoch schien sich ganz und gar nicht an James' Frage zu stören. »Endlich jemand, der meine Brausebonbons zu schätzen weiß«, grinste er und reichte James einen weiteren Bonbon. »Nun, wo war ich gerade… ach ja. Wir sehen uns dann übermorgen. Wir werden vermutlich eine etwas andere Taktik ausprobieren, da wir mit den bisherigen Methoden nicht wirklich weiterzukommen scheinen.«

Sirius fragte sich, wie sie anders vorgehen wollten, als es immer wieder zu probieren, doch er nickte abermals, da sie sich immer noch in einer heiklen Lage befanden und er somit lieber nicht nachfragen wollte.

»Gut, das war alles. Ihr könnt gehen«, endete Dumbledore.

Doch sowohl Sirius als auch James blieben sitzen, wo sie waren. »Ähm… heißt das jetzt… ich meine, was heißt das jetzt?«, stotterte James verwirrt.

Sirius dagegen war ein Licht aufgegangen. »Es ist Weihnachten!«, rief er aus, als er sich an Pilers Worte erinnerte, sie würden Weihnachten keine Strafarbeiten bekommen. »Dann stimmt es also doch!«

»Nun, darauf würde ich mich nicht immer verlassen«, erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig. »Lassen wir das einmal als Ausnahme durchgehen. Außerdem: In Zeiten wie diesen kann man schon einmal eine Aufmunterung vertragen, würde ich sagen. Aber erzählen Sie das ja nicht Professor McGonagall.«

Sirius und James nickten erleichtert, während sie sich zur Tür begaben.

»Ach ja, und noch etwas«, hielt Dumbledore sie zurück. Sirius drehte sich fragend zu ihm um. »Halten Sie sich in nächster Zeit etwas zurück mit Streichen.«

* * *

Die Weihnachtsfeiertage waren in einem Rausch von Süßigkeitenessen und Gesprächen mit Piler schnell verflogen und wie versprochen kehrten Remus und Peter am nächsten Morgen zurück. Sie waren nicht die einzigen, Annes Freundin Trish hatte wohl ebenfalls beschlossen, ihre Freundin nicht länger alleine zu lassen, Lydia und Nancy zogen auch wieder in den Gryffindor-Turm und sogar Snape und ein Fünftklässler-Slytherin, den Sirius nicht kannte, kehrten in ihre Kerker zurück. 

Somit zogen die Jorkinsschwestern und Anne also wieder aus dem Gryffindor-Turm aus und zurück in ihre eigenen Häuser.

Sirius und James saßen gerade auf ihren Betten im Schlafsaal und spielten Besen abschießen, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, in der Piler mit den anderen Auroren draußen Löcher in den See zauberte, um dort nach etwaigen Flüchen zu suchen, als ihre beiden Freunde ankamen.

»Sirius?«, hörten sie eine Stimme unten im Gemeinschaftsraum rufen.

»Remus?«, rief James zurück, der die Stimme ebenfalls erkannt hatte.

»James?«, kam Peters Stimme verunsichert.

»Peter?«, mischte sich auch Sirius mit ein.

»Sirius?«, fragte Peter zurück.

»Peter?«, rief James, der sich kaum mehr das Lachen verkneifen konnte.

»James?«, rief Remus zu ihnen nach oben. Die Stimmen kamen näher.

»Remus?«, platzte Sirius heraus, als sich die Tür öffnete und Remus und Peter im Türrahmen standen.

»Sirius?«, wandte sich sein bester Freund nun grinsend an ihn.

»James?!«, entgegnete dieser feixend.

»Jetzt hört doch endlich mal auf, ihr macht mich noch ganz verrückt«, schritt Peter ein, ehe sie alle in Lachen ausbrachen.

»Wir haben draußen Professor Piler gesehen«, hob Remus an, sobald sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, während er seinen Koffer zu seinem Bett zog und sich auf diesem niederließ.

»Ach, der ist wieder als Verteidigungslehrer zurückgekommen«, verkündete James freudig, ehe er mit Unterstützung von Sirius berichtete, was in den paar Tagen ihrer Abwesenheit geschehen war.

»Und was gibt es Neues von der Außenwelt?«, wollte James wissen, sobald sie geendet hatten.

Sirius vermutete, dass ihm Nancys Worte, sich mehr über die Nachrichten zu informieren, immer noch schwer im Magen lagen.

Auch Remus warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, begann dann aber: »Die Auroren wissen immer noch nicht, wo sich Voldemort genau aufhält und konnten von daher auch noch nichts unternehmen, um Merlins Zauberstabhälfte zurückzubekommen. Nach all den Anschlägen in der letzten Zeit sprechen alle von einem Krieg, der ausbrechen wird, wenn sich noch mehr Hexen und Zauberer Voldemort anschließen.«

»Ein Krieg?«, wiederholte James ungläubig. »Die Presse übertreibt mal wieder, wie immer. So dämlich können sich nicht mal die Auroren anstellen, mit einem einzigen Mann nicht fertigzuwerden.«

»Aber mit einem Voldemort«, gab Remus zu bedenken.

»Ach, kommt schon. Es sind Ferien«, mischte sich Sirius mit ein. »Lasst uns das lieber ausnutzen, anstatt über Voldemort zu reden. Und selbst wenn ein Krieg zwischen Gut und Böse ausbricht: Da gewinnt doch immer das Gute.«

* * *

Als Sirius das Büro des Schulleiters am Donnerstagnachmittag betrat, schüttelte Dumbledore gerade einem Mann in einem grünen Umhang die Hand. 

»Ah, Sirius, komm ruhig herein. Heiler Gibbs und ich waren gerade mit unserer Besprechung fertig«, begrüßte der Schulleiter ihn.

Der fremde Mann, Mr Gibbs, nickte Sirius kurz zu, ehe er an ihm vorbeischritt und das Büro verließ.

»War er hier wegen – Hagrid?«, konnte Sirius sich nicht zurückhalten zu fragen.

Dumbledore nickte ernst und ließ sich dann wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder, wobei er Sirius anwies, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. »Ja. Es sieht so aus, als ob die Heiler nicht viel mehr für ihn tun könnten, als wir bereits getan haben.«

Sirius spürte, wie das bekannte Gefühl der Panik wieder in ihm hochstieg, doch er schluckte einmal fest und hörte dem Schulleiter weiterhin zu.

»Ein gewisser Professor Doktor Fraser, Experte für Bisswunden und Zaubertränke, wurde jedoch mit dem Brauen eines Gegengiftes betraut«, fuhr dieser fort und Sirius' Kopf ruckte schlagartig wieder hoch. »Und Heiler Gibbs ist recht zuversichtlich, dass es ihm gelingen wird. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, die wir leider nicht mehr in allzu großem Maße zur Verfügung haben.«

»Aber ich dachte, Sie hätten ihn in ein Zeitblasendings eingeschlossen?«, fuhr Sirius auf.

»Ja«, seufzte Dumbledore. »Zeitzauber ist ein sehr mächtiger Zweig der Magie. Doch leider auch noch nicht allzu genau erforscht. Es ist gefährlich an der Zeit herumzuzaubern, ganz gleich wie oder zu welchem Zweck. Mr Wanderon hat in einem Beschluss des Zaubergamots angeordnet, dass die Zeitblase nur noch bis Ende diesen Schuljahres von uns aufrecht erhalten werden darf.«

»Aber wenn Hagrid…«, fing Sirius empört an, doch Dumbledore brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

»Ich musste ohnehin schon meine Position ausnutzen, um die Erlaubnis für diese Zeitblase zu erhalten. Sirius, du musst verstehen, dass Zauberei an der Zeit zu totalem Chaos führen könnte. Stell dir einfach nur einmal vor, dass jeder Zauberer nach Belieben die Zeit um ihn herum anhalten könnte. Es gäbe keine Gegenwart mehr, da sich jeder in einer anderen Zeitdimension befinden würde.«

Sirius seufzte tief. Irgendwo konnte er diese Argumentation sogar verstehen, doch auf der anderen Seite konnten sie doch nicht einfach Hagrid Ende des Jahres aus der Zeitblase entfernen und ihn dadurch durch das Gift töten!

»Kommen wir jetzt also zum Notfallplan in punkto Drudenfußzauber?«, meinte Sirius schließlich, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass Dumbledore eine neue Taktik mit ihm ausprobieren wollte, um das Gespräch in angenehmere Bahnen zu lenken.

»Kein Notfallplan«, verbesserte der Schulleiter ihn. »Einfach nur eine neue Vorgehensweise, die mir neulich beim Bowlingspielen eingefallen ist. Ich will zwar nicht überheblich klingen, aber ich denke doch, dass sie klappen könnte.«

»Für mich hört es sich immer noch nach einem Notfallplan an«, beharrte Sirius und mehr für sich selbst fügte er murmelnd hinzu: »Nachdem ich bei der anderen Methode versagt habe…«

Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie beide.

»Was ist Magie, Sirius?«, fragte Dumbledore dann völlig unvermittelt.

»Wie bitte, Sir?« Sirius glaubte, nicht recht verstanden zu haben, doch Dumbledore wiederholte gelassen: »Wenn ein Muggel dich fragen würde, was Magie ist – was würdest du ihm sagen?«

»Ähm…« Sirius überlegte, wobei er sich kurz über diese seltsame Frage wunderte. »Die Macht mithilfe von Zaubersprüchen unser Leben zu erleichtern?«, machte er schließlich einen Versuch.

Dumbledore nickte abwesend und Sirius hatte das Gefühl, dass dieses Nicken nichts mit seiner Antwort zu tun hatte. Ohne auf Sirius' etwas kläglichen Versuch einer Erklärung einzugehen, hob der Schulleiter plötzlich wieder in ruhigem Ton an: »Es ist eine Fähigkeit, nichts weiter. Eine Begabung, mit der wir Zauberer geboren werden. Im Prinzip nichts anderes als Gehen oder Sprechen. Etwas, das man erlernen kann.«

Dumbledore machte eine wirkungsvolle Pause und Sirius fragte sich, warum der Schulleiter ihm das erzählte. Im Grunde machte es keinerlei Unterschied, wie man Magie definierte. Solange man die Zaubersprüche zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte…

»Und dennoch«, riss ihn Dumbledores Stimme aus den Gedanken, »gibt es Menschen, die schneller laufen als andere.«

Sirius runzelte die Stirn, während er versuchte, Dumbledores Worte zu verarbeiten. »Ähm…«, sagte er noch einmal, doch Dumbledore hob die Hand um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

»Was ich damit sagen will, Sirius: Ich denke, du hast die Anlagen dazu, schneller zu laufen, als andere, sonst hätte ich erst gar nicht eingewilligt, dir den Drudenfußzauber beizubringen. Wenn du diese Anlagen nicht so sehr in Streiche investieren würdest, sondern mehr in wichtigere Dinge…« Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm kurz zu, dann, ganz plötzlich, stand er auf. »Nun aber an die Arbeit. Ich bin sicher, du bist ganz begierig darauf zu erfahren, wie meine neue Idee genau aussieht.«

Sirius erhob sich ebenfalls und wartete geduldig ab, bis Dumbledore zu erklären begann. »Wir werden den Drudenfußzauber zusammen kreieren«, eröffnete dieser schließlich stolz. »Du musst die Magie fühlen, die hierfür benötigt wird, also ist es nur logisch, wenn ich dir dabei helfe, dieses Gefühl zu entdecken. Alles, was wir zu tun brauchen, ist unsere Magie zusammenfließen zu lassen. Du kannst dich am Anfang auch gerne einfach nur an mich anhängen, das wird kaum Anstrengung erfordern. Mit der Zeit kannst du dann immer mehr zu unserem Drudenfußzauber beisteuern und eines Tages wirst du es ganz ohne Hilfe können.«

»Aha.« Sirius wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten, geschweige denn darauf sagen sollte. Er hatte im Grunde keine Ahnung, was er genau tun sollte.

Doch Dumbledore schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn er fuhr fort: »Du machst einfach alles, wie bisher, nur dass du dich diesmal ein wenig von mir leiten lässt. Versuche, dich auf meine Magie zu konzentrieren, den Rest werde ich fürs Erste erledigen.«

Sirius nickte, noch immer etwas verunsichert. »Dann mal los«, meinte er ein wenig unwohl zu Mute.

»Gib mir deine Hand, damit der Kreis geschlossen ist«, ordnete Dumbledore an und Sirius tat, wie geheißen. In der einen Hand hielt er nun den Zauberstab, mit der anderen die des Schulleiters. Er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, doch er wusste nicht genau, wie man sich auf die Magie von einer anderen Person im Raum konzentrieren sollte. Deshalb beschloss er einfach, sich Dumbledores Worte zu Herzen zu nehmen, dass dieser ›den Rest erledigen‹ würde und machte sich bereit.

Sobald er fühlte, wie Dumbledore neben ihm den Drudenfußzauber heraufbeschwor, versuchte er seinerseits, die verschiedenen Schilde, die er gelernt hatte, zu kreieren.

Und plötzlich spürte er, wie sich ein Schild um sie herum aufbaute. Ein Schild, der so stark war, dass instinktiv ein Gefühl der vollständigen Geborgenheit in ihm aufstieg. Er wusste in dem Moment: Niemand könnte ihm hier und jetzt etwas anhaben, absolut niemand. Er spürte auch, dass diese Kraft, dieser Schutz, nicht von ihm allein ausging. Eine unsichtbare Macht schien in dem Raum zu vibrieren und Sirius fragte sich, ob das wohl Dumbledores Magie war.

Und auf einmal wusste Sirius ganz intuitiv, was zu tun war. Er konnte hinterher nicht sagen, wie, doch es war, als hätte er seine eigene Magie freigesetzt und mit der Dumbledores vereint. Der Schild nahm an Intensität noch zu und die Magie pulsierte fast sichtbar um sie herum.

Sirius nahm aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie Dumbledore ihn mit einem überraschten Ausdruck ansah, doch er hatte kaum Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn in dem Augenblick ging eine Erschütterung durch das ganze Büro. Sirius hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass sie von seinem Amulett ausging.

Sie war so heftig, dass es Sirius von den Füßen riss und er den Kontakt zu Dumbledores Hand nicht länger aufrecht erhalten konnte. Im selben Moment war das unbeschreibliche Gefühl der Geborgenheit abgerissen und Sirius knallte hart mit dem Kopf gegen ein Regal, sodass Bücher auf ihn herabregneten.

Das letzte, was er noch wahrnahm, war, dass sein Amulett weitere Magie freizusetzen schien und während er noch verzweifelt gegen die Ohnmacht anzukämpfen versuchte, hatte er das seltsame Gefühl, dass sein Stoß gegen das Regal nicht so viel mit seinem Schwindelgefühl zu tun hatte, wie das Amulett.

* * *

»So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt, er stand regelrecht unter Magieüberschuss.« Madam Pomfreys Stimme war das erste, was er hörte, als er mit üblen Kopfschmerzen aufwachte. Die Augen ließ er vorsichtshalber noch geschlossen. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass es ihm nur wieder schwindelig werden würde, wenn er sie öffnen würde. »Also wirklich, bei allem Respekt, Schulleiter, ich verbitte mir, dass Sie diesen Jungen noch einmal in einem derartigen Zustand zu mir bringen. Drudenfußzauber, was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht?!« 

»Nicht so laut, Poppy, der junge Black schläft noch«, drang nun Dumbledores geflüsterte Stimme zu ihm durch. Sie mussten direkt neben seinem Bett stehen, vermutete Sirius, während er einen weiteren erfolglosen Versuch unternahm, seine Augen zu öffnen.

»Und sagen Sie mir nicht, wie ich mich in meinem Krankenflügel zu verhalten habe!«, keifte die Krankenschwester, doch diesmal ein wenig leiser.

»Wie ist das überhaupt passiert?«, mischte sich eine dritte, neutrale Stimme mit ein. Luke.

»Das Magiefeld ist immer stärker geworden und scheint sich so etwas wie überladen zu haben«, erklärte Dumbledore und Sirius konnte trotz geschlossener Augen förmlich sehen, wie er die Stirn in Falten legte. »Das ist mir in all den Jahren noch nie passiert…«

»Geht es ihm jetzt wieder gut?«, wollte nun jemand besorgt wissen, den Sirius als Piler identifizierte, woraufhin Madam Pomfrey ihn anfuhr: »So gut es einem nach so einem Vorfall eben gehen kann.«

»Ja«, antwortete Sirius, dem es beim dritten Versuch, die Augen zu öffnen, endlich gelungen war.

Kaum hatte die Krankenschwester bemerkt, dass er wach war, hielt sie ihm ein übel riechendes Gebräu unter die Nase. »Trinken!«

»Wäh! – Mir geht's perfekt«, versicherte Sirius, während er die Nase kraus zog und sich im Bett so gut es ging aufsetzte, um so viel Abstand wir möglich zwischen sich und den Trank zu bringen.

»Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie so etwas möglich sein konnte«, wandte sich Luke unterdessen an Dumbledore.

»Ich auch nicht«, gab dieser zu Sirius' Erstaunen zu. Der Schulleiter lächelte sanft vor sich hin. »Es erstaunt mich immer wieder, wie es die Magie, nachdem ich sie nun schon so viele Jahre hindurch studiert und praktiziert habe, immer wieder schafft, mich derart zu überraschen.«

Sirius, dem Madam Pomfrey mittlerweile das Gebräu in die Hände gedrückt hatte, überlegte, ob es jemandem auffallen würde, wenn er seinen Zauberstab herausholen und den Trank weghexen würde.

»Denken Sie nicht einmal daran!«, drohte in dem Moment die Krankenschwester streng. Sie war gerade dabei, schon eine andere Phiole zu schütteln, sodass deren Inhalt ein dunkles Rot annahm. »Und nun hören Sie schon auf, gegen mich zu arbeiten, denn das wird das hier nur länger dauern lassen als nötig!«

Gerade als Sirius sich die Nase zuhielt und das eklige Zeug schluckte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine Horde Schüler kam ungeordnet hereingestürmt, die sich als James, Remus und Peter herausstellte.

»Geht's dir gut, Mann?«, wollte James sogleich wissen, als er zu seinem Bett gestürmt kam, anscheinend ohne die Anwesenheit der Professoren bemerkt zu haben.

»Ja«, wiederholte Sirius und wunderte sich, dass es diesmal gar nicht gelogen war. Die Kopfschmerzen waren wie weggeflogen. Je widerlicher die Tränke waren, so schien es, desto wirksamer.

Madam Pomfrey stopfte ihm in dem Moment die Phiole mit der roten Flüssigkeit in den Mund, sodass er nichts mehr sagen konnte, bis er deren gesamten Inhalt heruntergeschluckt hatte. Immerhin schmeckte dieser Trank ein wenig nach sauren Kirschen, was eine kleine Verbesserung darstellte.

»Geht es ihm gut?«, wandte sich Remus, der Sirius anscheinend nicht ganz glaubte, unterdessen an die Krankenschwester.

»Jetzt schon«, bejahte Madam Pomfrey zufrieden, als sie sah, dass ihre Phiole bis auf den letzten Tropfen leergetrunken war.

»Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?«, wollte James nun aufgebracht von Dumbledore wissen und Sirius überlegte, dass sein bester Freund die Anwesenheit des Schulleiters wohl doch schon vorher bemerkt haben musste.

Dumbledore sah James kurz an, sodass dieser anstandshalber leicht rosa anlief und sich schnell verbesserte: »Ich meine... was ist passiert?«

Sirius hörte Dumbledore nur mit halbem Ohr zu, wie er James und seinen anderen Freunden erklärte, was er vor deren Ankunft bereits erwähnt hatte. Seine Gedanken schweiften mehr und mehr ab. Denn niemand außer ihm wusste, dass höchstwahrscheinlich sein Amulett etwas damit zu tun hatte…

* * *

Sirius war erstaunt, dass Madam Pomfrey ihn ohne Widerrede noch am selben Abend gehen ließ, doch er würde sich nicht beschweren. Es gab immerhin wichtigere Dinge, über die man sich Gedanken machen musste: Zum Beispiel über den Zwischenfall in Dumbledores Büro. 

Gerade war er auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm, noch immer tief in Gedanken, als er seinen Namen rufen hörte.

»Mr Black!«

Sirius drehte sich herum und sah sich McGonagall gegenüber, die mit einem Stück Pergament in der Hand auf ihn zugehastet kam.

»Professor?«, fragte Sirius, der sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, seit ihrem letzten Streich etwas ausgefressen zu haben.

»Ihre Eltern haben mir geschrieben«, kam die Lehrerin gleich zur Sache, sobald sie vor ihm stand.

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Was könnten seine Eltern wohl von seiner Hauslehrerin wollen?

»Sie haben mir gegenüber nicht erwähnt, dass Sie dieses Wochenende nach Hause fahren«, tadelte die Schreckschraube ihn.

Das Wochenende bei den Lestranges! Das hatte Sirius total vergessen. Er hatte sich doch Gedanken darüber machen wollen, wie er darum herumkommen könnte.

»Ganz einfach aus dem Grund, weil ich nicht nach Hause fahre«, erwiderte Sirius trotzig. Dann musste es eben auch ohne ordentlichen Plan gehen.

»Oh doch, das werden Sie.« McGonagall sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an und Sirius fragte sich, ob es so etwas wie Mitleid sein konnte, doch schon fuhr die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor fort: »Ihre Eltern haben wohl schon angenommen, dass Sie – ähm…« Ihr Blick glitt auf das Pergamentstück in ihrer Hand. »›Schwierigkeiten machen‹ würden«, zitierte sie, »und haben mich gebeten, Sie morgen früh nach Hogsmeade zu begleiten, wo Ihr Vater Sie abholen wird.«

Schon wieder dieser seltsame Ausdruck. Sirius beschloss, dass er sogar ihr zorniges Funkeln, wenn er wieder einmal etwas angestellt hatte, diesem Blick vorzog.

»Nein«, wiederholte Sirius tonlos. Sie konnte ihn schlecht zwingen… oder doch?

»Packen Sie Ihre Koffer, Mr Black, wir müssen morgen zeitig los.« Ihr Tonfall machte klar, dass keine weiteren Einwände erlaubt waren, und mit diesen letzten Worten drehte sie sich um und schritt den Korridor entlang davon.

Sirius starrte ihr entgeistert hinterher.

_tbc..._


	21. Das Anwesen der Lestranges

**Das Erbe Merlins**

* * *

****

**Einundzwanzigstes Kapitel**

**Das Anwesen der Lestranges**

* * *

****

»Kein Problem. Wir verstecken dich einfach unter meinem Tarnumhang, dann können sie dich ja wohl schlecht finden.«

Sirius lief unruhig in ihrem Schlafsaal auf und ab, ohne James' Vorschlag so recht aufzunehmen. Er hatte seinen Freunden gerade alles offenbart und James und Peter hatten ihr Schachspiel unterbrochen.

Remus klappte das Buch, in dem er zuvor gelesen hatte, zu (nicht ohne die Seite sorgfältig zu markieren) und legte es auf seinem Nachttischchen ab. »Quatsch! Professor McGonagall rastet aus, wenn er das macht. Dann kann er gleich sein restliches Leben unter dem Tarnumhang verbringen.«

»Bessere Vorschläge, Mr Lupin?«, wandte sich James genervt an Remus.

»Nun – nein. Aber wenn du deinen Eltern vielleicht schreibst…«

»Wie oft denn noch?« Sirius blieb stehen und funkelte seinen Freund an. »Die Ehre der Familie Black steht da auf dem Spiel. Meine Eltern werden einen Teufel tun und mich hier bleiben lassen, wenn ich ihnen einen netten kleinen Brief schreibe!« Damit nahm er seine Schritte wieder auf.

»Na ja, dann musst du wohl hingehen.«

»WAS?!« Sirius und James hatten zugleich gesprochen und Sirius starrte Remus mit offenem Mund an.

»Sehen wir es doch mal logisch. In den Sommerferien sitzt du fast zwei Monate bei deiner Familie fest und, so sehr ich mit dir auch mitfühlen kann, dagegen ist ein Wochenende doch fast gar nichts.«

»Ein Wochenende bei den _Lestranges_!«, verbesserte Sirius. »Du weißt nicht, wie es bei denen abgeht!« Sirius erinnerte sich, schon einmal als kleiner Junge in der Villa der Lestranges gewesen zu sein, doch es waren nur noch ganz blasse Erinnerungen. Doch die paar Erinnerungen, die ihm verblieben waren, waren schrecklich genug. »Meine ganze Verwandtschaft wird da sein. – Und außerdem will ich gerne mit euch Sylvester feiern!

Remus seufzte auf. »Wir hätten dich ja auch gerne hier, aber…«

»Allerdings. Und deswegen bin ich immer noch für meine Tarnumhangidee«, warf James ein, doch Remus ging nicht auf ihn ein, sondern fuhr fort: »Aber wenn du nicht den Zorn deiner Eltern _und_ der Lehrer auf dich ziehen willst, dann musst du da durch.«

»Wir eulen dir auch«, versprach Peter leise. Alle wandten sich etwas überrascht dem kleinen Jungen zu, der die ganze Zeit lang auf James' Bett gesessen und das Schachspiel angestarrt hatte. Er war dafür bekannt, immer stundenlang zu brauchen, ehe er einen Zug vornahm. »Turm auf D5!«, murmelte er schließlich seinen Figuren zu. »Du bist dran.«

»Springer auf F7«, befahl James schnell und schlug somit einen von Peters Bauern. Dann wandte er sich wieder Sirius zu: »Hey, ich hab noch eine viel bessere Idee! Wir brauen dir einen Krankheitstrank! Wenn du übel Fieber hast oder irgend so was, dann können sie dir nicht befehlen, trotzdem zu kommen.«

»Brilliante Idee, James«, verdrehte Remus die Augen. »Hat nur einen kleinen Haken: Wer von uns ist gut genug in Zaubertränke, um einen derartigen Trank zu brauen – ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich mal nicht annehme, dass du schon einen bestimmten Trank im Kopf hast?«

»Ähm… nein. – Aber wir könnten in der Bibliothek nachschauen.«

»Und du glaubst, dass wir bis morgen früh einen Trank gefunden und den dann auch noch gebraut haben?!«

»Jungs?«, unterbrach Sirius seine Freunde. »Ihr wollt mich nicht im Ernst krank machen, oder?!«

»Ich nicht«, wehrte Remus mit verteidigend erhobenen Händen ab.

Doch James zuckte nur die Schultern. »Vielleicht brauen wir auch nur was, das so tut, als ob du krank wärst oder so.«

»Okay, macht, was ihr wollt«, seufzte Remus schließlich. »Aber schaut, dass ihr den Gryffindor-Turm nicht sprengt, wenn's geht.« Damit nahm er sein Buch wieder und schlug es auf der markierten Seite auf.

»Gut, vergesst den Trank, keine gute Idee. Ich hab's jetzt!«, fuhr James mit leuchtenden Augen auf. »Wir belegen Schniefelus mit dem Imperius-Fluch, verkleiden ihn als Sirius und schicken ihn an deiner Stelle zu den Lestranges!«

»Na klar, weil wir uns auch so ähnlich sehen!«, meinte Sirius sarkastisch. Ihm wurde so allmählich klar, dass es keinen Ausweg aus dieser Situation gab. Dass er seine Familie wirklich ein endloses Wochenende lang ertragen müsste…

In dieser Nacht tat Sirius kaum ein Auge zu. Immer wieder kam James mit einer neuen, seiner Ansicht nach genialen Idee an und immer wieder war ein größerer oder kleinerer Haken daran. Nachdem James zum fünften Mal den ganzen Schlafsaal geweckt hatte, belegte Remus ihn mit einem Schlafspruch. Doch das machte die Sache auch nicht viel besser. Obwohl Sirius nun nicht alle paar Minuten von einem Aufschrei hochschrak, schlief er nur äußerst unruhig.

Anscheinend war er doch noch eingeschlafen, denn das nächste, was er mitbekam, war, wie jemand ihm die Bettdecke wegzog.

»Ich hätte es mir denken können! Aufstehen, Mr Black, Sie haben genau zehn Minuten Zeit, unten beim Frühstücken zu sein.«

Sirius öffnete verschlafen ein Auge und dachte, er befände sich noch immer in einem Alptraum. Die Schreckschraube stand streng vor ihm und hatte ihren Blick aufgesetzt, den Sirius nun schon kannte als ›Wenn-nicht-Weihnachten-wäre-dann-gäbe-es-jetzt-Strafarbeit‹. In dem Moment fiel ihm ein, dass Weihnachten eigentlich schon vorbei war und er hoffte sehr, dass es kein ›Das-setzt-Strafarbeit‹-Blick war.

Doch ehe er sich noch länger Gedanken darüber machen konnte, ertönte eine verschlafene Stimme: »Mann, es ist fünf Uhr morgens! Wenn ich denjenigen erwische, der hier so früh so einen Radau macht, dann verpetz ich den bei der McGonagall!«

»Schön, dass Sie auch wach sind, Mr Potter. Wenn Sie sich von Ihrem Freund noch verabschieden wollen, dann würde ich auch Ihnen raten, nun aufzustehen.« Damit wandte sie sich um und verließ den Schlafsaal wieder.

»War das gerade Professor McGonagall?«, fragte jetzt Remus verdutzt, der die Vorhänge von seinem Himmelbett zurückzog.

»Den Traum hatte ich auch eben«, erwiderte James, wobei er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb.

»Ich schätze, ich hab zehn Minuten«, wiederholte Sirius tonlos. Nur langsam drangen die Worte der Schreckschraube in seine Gedanken ein.

Die Hektik an diesem Morgen im Jungenschlafsaal war unbeschreiblich. Sich in zehn Minuten fertig zu machen war die eine Sache, doch sich in zehn Minuten fertig zu machen und zugleich noch Koffer zu packen, das war etwas anderes. In all der Aufregung am Vorabend hatte er das Packen total vergessen.

Während Sirius sich also hastig anzog, warf James schnell alles, was ihm unter die Finger kam und nach Sirius' Sachen aussah, in dessen Koffer. Remus indessen nahm das Bad in Beschlag.

Peter schlief immer noch selig in seinem Bett und schien von alledem nichts mitzubekommen, bis Remus, der mit der Zahnbürste im Mund aus dem Bad trat, ihn schließlich wecken ging.

Genau zehn Minuten später betraten alle vier Freunde gemeinsam die Große Halle. James war immer noch im Pyjama, da er ja Sirius' Packen übernommen hatte, ebenso wie Peter, weil dieser die Zeit zum Fertigmachen verschlafen hatte.

Das Frühstück verlief ruhig, was kein Wunder war, denn sie waren die einzigen, die so früh in der Großen Halle waren. Der Gryffindor-Tisch war der einzig gedeckte und so vermutete Sirius, dass das Frühstück bei Tagesanbruch extra für sie vorbereitet worden war. So früh am Morgen war es noch stockdunkel und eine seltsame Atmosphäre hing in der Luft. Vielleicht war es die Gewissheit, dass er ein schreckliches Wochenende vor sich hatte und seine Freunde zurücklassen musste oder vielleicht lag es an der Müdigkeit oder aber es war einfach nur die Aufbruchstimmung, Sirius wusste es nicht.

Jedenfalls sagte kaum jemand ein Wort, bis sie fertig waren. Peter gähnte ausgiebig, während Remus wortlos die Teller zusammenstellte.

»Sie sind ja tatsächlich schon fertig.« McGonagall kam mit einem milde überraschten Gesichtsausdruck herein, gefolgt von einem verschlafen aussehenden Luke. Ihr Blick blieb kurz an James und Peter hängen, letzterer im Elefantenpyjama. »Sehr schön«, fuhr sie dann an Sirius gewandt fort. »Mr McSarade wird Sie nach Hogsmeade begleiten.«

Sirius nickte schicksalsergeben.

»Also dann«, meinte Remus behutsam. »Mach's gut. Wir sehen uns ja bald wieder.«

»Ja und lass dich nicht unterkriegen, 'kay?« James starrte auf den Boden. Sirius wusste, dass er Sylvester sicherlich auch gerne mit ihm feiern würde, aber immerhin hatte Remus Recht: Das hier war eine Trennung für ein paar Tage, nicht für zwei Monate, wie etwa vor den Sommerferien!

»Schreib uns einfach, wenn dich deine Familie zu sehr nervt.« Peters Stimme klang noch immer verschlafen, doch er brachte ein leichtes Lächeln zustande.

»Danke, Jungs. Auch, dass ihr heute extra wegen mir schon so früh aufgestanden seid.« Er betrachtete schmunzelnd die müden Gesichter seiner Freunde. »Das bedeutet mir echt was.«

In dem Moment räusperte sich jemand hinter ihnen vernehmlich. Sirius fuhr zur Schreckschraube herum. »Nun, Ihr Vater wartet sicher schon, Mr Black. Ich wünsche eine schöne Zeit, wir werden Sie am Montag wieder von Hogsmeade abholen.«

»Okay, also – ciao.« Damit folgte Sirius Luke aus der Halle hinaus und ließ seine Freunde zurück.

Als sie die Eingangshalle Richtung Ausgang durchquerten – Luke zog Sirius' Koffer –, sah es so aus, als ob der Auror etwas sagen wollte, doch in dem Augenblick kamen Schritte hinter ihnen hergerannt.

Piler schloss schnaufend zu ihnen auf. »Uff, hätte fast nicht mehr gedacht, dass ich euch noch erwische!«, keuchte er. »Was dagegen, wenn ich euch mit nach Hogsmeade begleite?«

Sirius war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte, dass Luke Piler einen seltsamen Blick zuwarf. Doch dann nickte der Auror. »Natürlich nicht.«

Sie sprachen auf dem Weg zum Dorf kaum miteinander. Es herrschte eine ähnliche Stimmung wie am Frühstückstisch und Sirius hatte das Gefühl, wenn er irgendetwas sagen wollte, würde ohnehin kein Laut über seine Lippen kommen.

Entgegen McGonagalls Vorhersage war Pherkard noch nicht an ihrem Treffpunkt und so trat Sirius zitternd vor Kälte von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während die beiden Auroren sich ab und an wartend umsahen und ihre Blicke über das verwaiste Dorf schweifen ließen, welches im Morgengrauen starr, von Schnee bedeckt vor ihnen lag.

Plötzlich ertönte keine drei Meter von ihnen entfernt ein ›Plopp‹ und ein Mann kam auf sie zugeschritten.

»Guten Morgen, Mr Black«, begrüßte Piler Sirius' Vater freundlich und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen.

Pherkard ließ diese Geste unbeachtet und nickte nur den beiden Auroren zu, woraufhin er Sirius' Koffer nahm und Sirius selbst am Handgelenk fasste. »Wir haben es eilig«, war alles, was er sagte, ehe er seinen Sohn mit sich davonzog.

Sirius drehte sich im Laufen – und sein Vater legte einen schnellen Schritt vor – noch einmal um, um Luke und Piler zuzuwinken, die ihm etwas irritiert zurückwinkten.

»Das waren Auroren«, stellte Pherkard verächtlich fest. Er drückte den Koffer, kaum waren sie außer Sichtweite, Sirius in die Hand, während dieser sich fragte, wie sie wohl nach Hause kommen wollten. »Die sollten lieber nicht mitkriegen, dass wir einen unregistrierten Portschlüssel benutzen«, antwortete Pherkard auf die unausgesprochene Frage, womit er eine alte Zauberertaschenuhr aus seiner Manteltasche holte.

Es begann wieder leicht zu schneien und Pherkard zog sich seine Kapuze tief über den Kopf, sodass sein Gesicht im Schatten lag. Anschließend hielt er Sirius die Taschenuhr entgegen, der sie widerwillig anfasste.

Sirius spürte, wie die Temperatur ein paar Grade stieg, während er vom Portschlüssel mitgerissen wurde, vermutlich da das Anwesen der Lestranges weiter im Süden lag. Der Schnee hörte auf und stattdessen fand sich Sirius in einem Regenschauer mitten auf einer Wiese wieder. Er ließ die Uhr los und sah sich um. Um ihn herum waren weite Felder, die im Morgengrauen stumpf und trist dalagen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er gar nicht mitten auf einer Wiese gelandet war, sondern auf einem etwas verschlammten Weg, der sowohl rechts als auch links von ihm von Wiesen eingeschlossen war.

Sein Vater marschierte ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, den Weg entlang los und Sirius folgte ihm nach ein paar Sekunden zögerlich.

Sie mussten nicht weit laufen, doch die kurze Strecke genügte, um Sirius bis auf die Knochen zu durchnässen. Seine langen Haare klatschten ihm nass ins Gesicht und obgleich es ein wenig wärmer war als im Norden, in Hogwarts, war es immer noch gehörig kalt. Sirius vermutete, dass es lediglich ein paar Grad über Null hatte.

Schweigend schritten Vater und Sohn hintereinander her, bis plötzlich eine Villa vor ihnen auftauchte, die Sirius eher an ein Spukschloss erinnerte.

Grau und düster lag sie im Tagesanbruch da, auf einer kleinen Anhöhe erbaut, und der Regen prasselte vor den erleuchteten Fenstern herunter.

Sirius bemerkte, dass er stehen geblieben war und beeilte sich, zu seinem Vater aufzuholen, der bereits an der Tür angelangt war, um nun den großen Türklopfer zu betätigen.

Sirius hörte sich nähernde Schritte und im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die Person erkannte, die sie geöffnet hatte, da er eigentlich jemanden in Augenhöhe erwartet hatte. Es war ein Hauself, der, sobald er die Gäste erkannte, einen Schritt zurücktrat, um sie einzulassen.

»Maby wird die Herren holen gehen. Wenn Sie hier warten würden«, meinte der Hauself, ehe er sie alleine ließ.

Sirius' Blick schweifte in der gigantischen Eingangshalle umher. Sie war so pompös, wie er sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte, obwohl er angenommen hatte, dass sie ihm nur als kleines Kind so groß vorgekommen sein mochte. Wenn es jemanden gab, der noch reicher war als die Blacks, dann waren es zweifelsohne die Lestranges.

Die Fackeln an den Wänden erhellten die weißen Wände, welche mit seltsamen, grünen Schriftzeichen geziert waren.

»Alte Beschwörungsformeln unserer Urahnen«, ertönte eine Stimme direkt hinter ihm. Sirius fuhr herum und erkannte Mrs Lestrange, deren Blick einen Moment auf den Schriftzeichen an den Wänden hängen blieb. Sirius wandte sich schnell demonstrativ gleichgültig ab, es sollte schließlich niemand denken, er wäre freiwillig hier oder würde sich in irgendeiner Weise gar für das Anwesen der Lestranges interessieren.

Mrs Lestrange war eine Hexe mittleren Alters, die allem Anschein nach viel auf ihr Äußeres gab. Ihre rötlich schimmernden Haare hatte sie elegant hochgesteckt, sie war mit allen Arten von Schmuck behängt und eine Wolke von Parfum umgab sie, die Sirius übel werden ließ.

»Hallo Pherkard«, begrüßte sie nun, da sie sah, dass Sirius sich nicht mit ihr unterhalten wollte, seinen Vater. »Wie schön, dass ihr kommen konntet. Capella hat mir eben geeult. Sie meinte, sie warte das Unwetter noch ab, ehe sie herappariert. Apparieren bei Unwetter ist aber auch wirklich gefährlich… Ach du meine Güte, Maby!«, rief sie dann.

Sofort kam der Hauself aus einer nahe gelegenen Tür herbeigeeilt.

»Du hast unseren Gästen die Mäntel nicht abgenommen!« Damit holte sie aus und schlug den Hauselfen, sodass dieser gegen die nächste Wand flog, ehe sie ein Tuch aus ihrer Umhangtasche holte, um sich damit die Hand abzuwischen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Sirius, dass sich unter ihm eine Pfütze gebildet hatte.

»Nur keine Umstände«, meinte Pherkard, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zunächst auf sich, dann auf Sirius richtete und jeweils einen Trockenzauber sprach.

Ein weiterer Hauself kam nun wie auf Kommando hereingewuselt, um Pherkard seinen Mantel abzunehmen, während Maby sich wieder aufrappelte und sich um Sirius' Koffer kümmerte, um ihn mit sich wegzuziehen.

Sirius starrte ihm einen Moment lang nach und war sich unsicher, ob er ihm vielleicht folgen sollte, doch Mrs Lestrange hob erneut an: »Na, dann, gehen wir doch in das Esszimmer. Ihr seid die ersten.«

_Kein Wunder, wer sonst kommt schon um sieben Uhr morgens an!_ Laut sagte Sirius allerdings: »Ich hab schon gefrühstückt. Ich geh auf mein Zimmer auspacken.«

»Die Treppe hoch und das dritte Zimmer links«, erklärte Mrs Lestranges, die Sirius' kühlen Ton wahrscheinlich absichtlich überhörte.

»Und lass in den Schränken noch Platz, du teilst dir dein Zimmer mit Regulus«, fügte Pherkard dazu.

»Was?!«, fuhr Sirius herum, der schon einen Fuß auf der Treppe gehabt hatte. »Hier wird es ja wohl genügend Zimmer für jeden geben!«

»Regulus ist dein Bruder, also wirst du dich um ihn kümmern, solange wir hier sind.« Damit folgte Pherkard Mrs Lestrange und verschwand aus Sirius' Sichtfeld. Seufzend wandte er sich wieder der Treppe zu. Jetzt durfte er auch noch Babysitter für seinen Bruder spielen!

Sein Zimmer lag auf der Nordseite und obgleich ein großes Fenster Ausblick auf die umliegenden Felder bot, war es recht düster darin. Es war noch zu früh, als dass die Sonne hätte Licht spenden können, doch selbst wenn sie schon aufgegangen wäre, so vermutete Sirius, wären ihre Strahlen nicht durch die dicken Wolken gedrungen. Draußen peitschte noch immer der Regen über die Landschaft und ein Blitz durchzuckte den stürmischen Morgen.

Sein Koffer stand bereits vor einem der beiden Betten. Am liebsten hätte sich Sirius in das Bett gelegt, um wieder einzuschlafen, doch stattdessen beschloss er, seine Sachen auszupacken.

Sirius öffnete also den Koffer und entdeckte zu seinem Verblüffen James' Tarnumhang, der ordentlich gefaltet oben drauf lag. Er dachte schon, dieser wäre in der Eile am Morgen versehentlich mit in seinen Koffer geraten, als er eine kleine Notiz entdeckte: _›Den kannst du wahrscheinlich dieses Wochenende besser gebrauchen als ich.‹ _Sirius lächelte leicht. James hatte ihm den Umhang also absichtlich beim Packen in den Koffer getan. Noch wusste er jedoch nicht, wie Recht James mit seinen Worten haben würde…

* * *

Am späten Nachmittag ließ der Regen ein wenig nach und Capella traf mit Regulus ein. Letzterer stellte nur schnell seinen Koffer in Sirius' Zimmer ab, ohne seinen Bruder eines Blickes zu würdigen, um sich dann von Rabastan das Haus zeigen zu lassen.

Auch die Malfoys ließen nicht mehr lange auf sich warten, ebenso wie Onkel Alphard, Tante Desdemona mit Mann und zwei der drei blackschen Töchter, Narzissa und Bellatrix, sodass bald volles Haus herrschte.

Die Hauselfen hatten ein regelrechtes Bankett im Speisesaal aufgebaut, stellte Sirius fest, als er von Maby geführt den Raum betrat. Der Hauself wies ihm einen Platz neben Lucius und Mrs Lestrange. Neben dieser war noch ein Platz frei, ebenso wie zwischen Onkel Alphard und Tante Desdemona und Sirius bemerkte, dass mal wieder Andromeda die einzige war, die fehlte. Abgesehen von Mr Lestrange, der eben den Saal betrat, um sich neben seiner Frau niederzulassen. Der Hausherr war groß, ernst und ganz im Gegensatz zu Mrs Lestrange eher schweigsam.

»Das Büffet ist eröffnet«, verkündete Mrs Lestrange in dem Moment, da ihr Mann sich neben ihr niederließ. Auf diese Worte hin begann ein altes Klavier, das in einer Ecke des Saales stand und Sirius bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen war, von alleine, eine schreckliche Melodie zu spielen.

Er sah sich um, doch niemand anderem an der gedeckten Tafel schien es aufzufallen, wie verstimmt es war. Alle plapperten vergnügt miteinander und luden sich von den verschiedenen Speisen auf.

Sirius zuckte die Schultern. Solange er unbeachtet blieb, konnte er sich glücklich schätzen.

»Und, was gibt es so Neues aus dem Feindhaus?« Zu früh gefreut! Bellatrix' Augen leuchteten vor Hohn.

»Keine Ahnung. Bin lange nicht mehr in der Nähe der Slytherin-Kerker gewesen«, erwiderte Sirius keck.

»Was – du wagst es…«

»Lass dich von dem Blutsverräter nicht aufregen, Bella. Er wird schon noch bekommen, _was er verdient_.« Lucius' Funkeln in seinen Augen gefiel Sirius gar nicht, doch er beschloss, es unbeachtet zu lassen.

Die Erwachsenen schienen von dem kleinen Streit nichts mitbekommen zu haben, da sie zu sehr in ihre eigenen Unterhaltungen vertieft waren.

Fortan hatte Bellatrix offensichtlich beschlossen, ihren jüngeren Cousin mit Verachtung zu strafen, denn sie ließ ihn das ganze restliche Essen in Ruhe.

Von den quietschenden Tönen des Klaviers bekam Sirius bald Kopfschmerzen, doch er konnte es noch nicht wagen, die Runde zu verlassen, wenngleich das Mahl bereits beendet war.

»Wo ist eigentlich meine liebe, kleine Andromeda?«, wollte Onkel Alphard in dem Moment von Tante Desdemona wissen. Er hatte immer diese ruhige Art, die Sirius so sehr an ihm schätzte. So wie Andromeda immer ›seine liebe, kleine Andromeda‹ bleiben würde, würde auch er immer ›sein lieber, kleiner Sirius‹ bleiben, ganz gleich, was sie anstellten, und ganz gleich, wie alt sie dabei würden. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Onkel Alphard selbst schon so alt war – aus seiner Sicht blieben sie wohl immer jung.

»Sie wollte nicht kommen, wenn dieser Terry nicht kommen darf, aber sei gewiss, dass sie noch nachkommen wird.«

»Ted«, hörte Sirius sich selbst unwillkürlich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen verbessern.

»Was weißt du denn schon darüber?!«, fuhr Tante Desdemona ihn an.

»Anscheinend mehr als du über den Verlobten deiner eigenen Tochter!«, konnte Sirius sich nicht zurückhalten. Er war aufgefahren und glänzte seine Tante quer über den Tisch an.

Von der anderen Seite der Tafel nahm er wahr, wie Onkel Alphard ihm mäßigend andeutete, sich wieder zu setzen. Sirius kam dem nicht nach.

»Alles, was ich darüber wissen muss, ist, dass er ein Schlammblut ist!«, entgegnete Tante Desdemona ebenso hitzig.

Das Klavier im Hintergrund spielte eben die Schicksalshymne, eines der bekanntesten Stücke der Zaubererwelt.

»Sirius, setz dich!« Das war sein Vater mit seinem üblichen, befehlenden Unterton, der keinen Widerstand zuließ.

»Und wenn nicht? Was wollt ihr tun – mich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückschicken? Schön, ich wollte sowieso nicht hierher kommen!«

Er wollte schon aus dem Speisesaal stürmen, als eine ruhige, tiefe Stimme erklang: »Das hier ist mein Haus und ich dulde es von niemandem – einschließlich von dir, Desdemona –hier einen solchen Ton anzuschlagen. Das hier ist eine Familienfeier, also verhaltet euch auch so. Sirius, setzen.«

Sirius war dermaßen überrascht, da es das erste Mal war, soweit er sich überhaupt zurückerinnern konnte, dass er Mr Lestrange reden hörte, dass er sich, ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen, wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken ließ.

»Na bitte«, meinte Tante Desdemona schnippisch.

Die letzten Töne der Schicksalshymne verklangen und hinterließen bei Sirius nur noch mehr Kopfschmerzen. Allmählich hoben wieder normale Gespräche um den Tisch herum an, diesmal von einem sanfteren Stück begleitet.

* * *

Als er sich abends endlich zusammen mit Regulus in sein Zimmer begab, hämmerte sein Kopf regelrecht und nichts würde er lieber tun, als seinen Freunden einen Brief zu schreiben. Doch sein Bruder war im selben Raum und gerade damit beschäftigt, seinen Koffer auszupacken.

»Ich seh gar nicht ein, warum ich dich babysitten sollte, du bist ja wohl alt genug. Also nerv mich bloß nich!« Damit setzte sich Sirius an den einzigen Tisch in dem Zimmer und öffnete ein Tintenfass. Nur von Regulus würde er sich sicherlich nicht davon abhalten lassen, Briefe zu verschicken.

»Mensch, du bist ja sogar noch naiver, als ich gedacht hatte!«, schnaubte Regulus verächtlich auf, als er Sirius' Umhänge zur Seite schob, um seine eigenen in den Schrank hängen zu können. »Du glaubst im Ernst, _du_ sollst auf _mich_ aufpassen?!«

Sirius drehte sich verwirrt zu seinem jüngeren Bruder um. Dieser schüttelte gerade mit einem hohlen Lachen den Kopf. »Ich sag dir mal was, Bruder: Die haben uns ein Zimmer teilen lassen, damit _ich_ ein Auge auf _dich_ haben kann und du nicht wieder auf die Idee kommst, irgendwas anzustellen.«

Sirius traute seinen Ohren kaum. »Was?«, fragte er baff und vergaß für einen Augenblick völlig seinen Brief. Das konnte nicht sein! Seine Eltern würden nicht _Regulus_ als Überwachung für _ihn_ engagieren! Aber irgendwo wusste Sirius, dass seine Eltern genau das tun würden.

»Aber ich seh gar nicht ein, warum _ich dich_ babysitten sollte. _Du_ bist ja wohl alt genug. Also nerv mich nicht allzu sehr«, wiederholte Regulus Sirius' Worte genüsslich, womit er seinen leeren Koffer unter seinem Bett verstaute.

Das reichte Sirius. Er brauchte sich so etwas von Regulus nicht anzuhören! Da er das allerdings tun müsste, wenn er hier bleiben würde, stand er auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort ihr Zimmer.

Er wusste selber nicht so genau, wo er hinwollte. Einfach nur weg von seinem Bruder, von seinen Verwandten, von den Freunden seiner Verwandten – kurz, weg von all den Freaks!

Erst, nachdem er etwa zehn Minuten ziellos durch die Villa gelaufen war, fiel ihm auf, dass er weder auf den Weg geachtet hatte, noch wusste, wo er sich gerade befand. »Man sollte annehmen, ich wäre an große Häuser gewöhnt!«, murmelte Sirius zu sich selber, ehe er sich intensiver umsah.

Der Gang, auf dem er sich befand, war fensterlos und somit recht dunkel. Lediglich ein paar Fackeln schmückten die Wände und erhellten diese gerade so weit, dass man erahnen konnte, wohin der Gang führte.

»Man muss aufpassen, dass man sich hier nicht verläuft.«

Sirius fuhr erschrocken herum. Erleichtert erkannte er Onkel Alphard.

»Mir passiert das wohl kaum mehr. Als Kind war ich so oft hier…«

»Bei den Lestranges? Was hattest du denn mit denen zu tun?!«, fragte Sirius, als sie beide ihre Schritte wieder aufnahmen.

»Nein, nein… nicht bei den Lestranges. Damals gehörte dieses Anwesen den Mantons. Kenneth Manton war einer meiner engsten Freunde in Hogwarts. Halbblut. Dann zogen sie eines Tages überstürzt weg. Versetzung des Vaters oder irgend so etwas. Ich habe nie mehr etwas von ihm oder seiner Familie gehört.«

»Traurige Geschichte«, meinte Sirius. »Und warum erzählst du mir die?«

»So können Freundschaften manchmal zerstört werden, bevor sie überhaupt erst so richtig angefangen haben.«

»Aha.« Sirius überlegte kurz, was Onkel Alphard ihm damit sagen wollte, kam jedoch nicht darauf. »Um mit Mums Worten zu sprechen: Halt dich fern von diesen Gryffindors?«, grinste er schließlich und war sich gleich bewusst, dass der alte Mann so etwas nie sagen würde.

Onkel Alphard grinste. »Nein«, schüttelte er dann den Kopf. »Im Gegenteil. Freundschaft ist es wert, darum zu kämpfen, Junge.«

Mittlerweile waren sie am Ende des Ganges angelangt und standen vor einer großen hölzernen Tür.

»Aber überlege dir dabei, in wie weit du dich gegen deine Familie stellst. Den Rebell zu spielen mag in manchen Situationen angebracht sein. In anderen aber wiederum nicht.«

Sirius war klar, dass er auf seinen Ausraster beim Abendessen anspielte.

Doch ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, stemmte sich Onkel Alphard gegen die Tür, welche sich knarrend öffnete.

Zum Vorschein kam ein Raum, dessen ganze Ausmaße Sirius mit einem Blick gar nicht erfassen konnte, voll gestopft von oben bis unten mit Büchern aller Art und Größen.

»Wow!«, stieß Sirius hervor, wenngleich er sich eigentlich nicht so sehr für Bücher interessierte. Remus wäre sicherlich begeistert… »Die ist ja größer als die Bibliothek in Hogwarts!«

»Ja. Und voll gestopft mit den schwarzmagischsten Büchern, die es in der Zaubererwelt gibt. Du findest hier kein einziges weißmagisches Buch.«

Sirius pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. »Tolle Sammlung!«

»Aber du hältst dich davon lieber fern.« Onkel Alphard sah ihn von der Seite her an. »Gehen wir weiter.«

»Wohin?«, wollte Sirius irritiert wissen.

»Na, auf unserer Hausführung. Sag bloß nicht, du hast den ganzen Weg hierher nicht aufgepasst, wo wir vorbeigekommen sind?!«

Sirius musste unwillkürlich grinsen. »Du hast nie gesagt, dass das hier eine ›Hausführung‹ sein sollte!«

Mit Onkel Alphard war es leicht, sich den Weg zu den verschiedenen Badesälen, zur Küche und zu den Gästezimmern der anderen Besucher zu merken. Wie er dann aber plötzlich wieder vor Regulus' und seinem Zimmer angekommen war, war ihm schleierhaft.

Sein Bruder schlief bereits, als er sich von Onkel Alphard verabschiedete und das Zimmer betrat und dennoch war er zu müde, um sich noch an einen Brief zu setzen. Stattdessen ließ er sich auf seinem Bett niedersinken und sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er einschlief, war, dass er immerhin den ersten Tag ohne größere Schäden überstanden hatte.

_tbc..._

Frohe Weihnachten wünscht eure Paddy!


	22. Eine unangenehme Begegnung

**Das Erbe Merlins**

* * *

**Zweiundzwanzigstes Kapitel**

**Eine unangenehme Begegnung**

* * *

_Samstagmorgen, ein Tag vor Sylvester '72._

* * *

Liebend gerne hätte Sirius den ganzen Tag verschlafen (oder zumindest den halben, so zimperlich war er da nicht), doch zu seinem Bedauern wachte er ziemlich früh auf. Offensichtlich jedoch nicht so früh wie sein Bruder, denn von Regulus war keine Spur zu sehen.

Nun war es in diesem Haus, kaum war man einmal wach, fast unmöglich, wieder einzuschlafen, da immer irgendwelche unzuordenbare Geräusche die Luft erfüllten. Wenn nicht gerade jemand vergeblich versuchte, die quietschenden Treppen hinunterzuschleichen, dann war es das Ticken dieser nervtötenden Wanduhr direkt über seinem Kopf!

Nachdem Sirius sich also ein paar Mal von einer Seite auf die andere geschmissen hatte, beschloss er seufzend aufzustehen.

Er hatte das Bad, das durch eine einfache Tür von ihrem Zimmer getrennt war, jedoch noch nicht erreicht, da ertönte ein klickendes Geräusch vom Fenster her. Weil es draußen zu dieser Uhrzeit und um diese Jahreszeit noch stockdunkel war, konnte Sirius nicht ausmachen, wer oder was das Geräusch verursacht hatte, doch da es nur eine Eule sein konnte, öffnete er das Fenster und ließ einen völlig zerzaust aussehenden Potamus ein. Draußen regnete es schon wieder. Sirius fröstelte und beeilte sich, das Fenster wieder zu schließen.

Ohne sich groß um die klatschnasse Eule zu kümmern, die trotz der langen Reise hyperaktiv im Zimmer herumflog und dabei überall Wassertropfen verteilte, begann er seinen Brief zu lesen:

* * *

_Hey Kumpel,_

_Sorry, dass wir dir Potamus schicken, aber Akredula ist gerade nirgends zu finden._

_Sind Briefe diesmal erlaubt? Wenn nicht, auch egal, wir müssen dir nämlich unbedingt was erzählen!_

–

Potamus flog mit einem kräftigen Flügelschlag über Sirius hinweg auf dessen Bett, wobei ein dicker Wassertropfen auf dem Brief landete. Doch Sirius stellte fest, dass seine Freunde anscheinend so voraussichtig gewesen waren und den Brief mit einem wasserfesten Spruch belegt hatten.

* * *

_Ohne dich ist es hier natürlich total langweilig, also haben wir uns in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen und etwas Recherchearbeit in punkto Animagi betrieben._

_Wirklich weiterbringen tut es uns nicht gerade – das Zaubereiministerium achtet schon darauf, dass nichts in die Schulbücherei kommt, was uns in irgendeiner Weise zu viel verraten könnte – aber es ist ganz interessant._

_Trotzdem wissen wir jetzt wenigstens ein klein wenig mehr. Ein kleiner Schritt für die Zaubererwelt, aber ein großer Schritt für uns!_

_Na ja, jedenfalls legen wir dir eine Abschrift unserer Notizen bei. Lies die dir mal durch._

* * *

Sirius entdeckte ein weiteres Stück Pergament, welches er neugierig entfaltete. Das erste Pergamentstück war eindeutig von James beschrieben worden, wohingegen Sirius auf diesem Remus' saubere, ordentliche Schrift erkannte:

* * *

– _Nur in der Verschmelzung von Menschengeist und Tierkörper kann die Kunst der Verwandlung des Animagus ohne bleibende Schäden überstanden werden._

– _Drei Komponenten erforderlich: Komplette Beherrschung der eigenen Magie, bzw. Herrwerden über das Tier in einem; Zauberformel der alten Zeit, als noch Waldgeister als Gestaltwandler umgingen; Zeremonie bei Neumond zum Aufspüren des Tieres_

– _Animagi verwandeln sich in ihre seelenverwandten Tiere, welche allein durch ihre jeweilige Persönlichkeit vorgegeben sind._

– _Folglich kann man sich selbst nicht aussuchen, in welches Tier man sich verwandelt._

* * *

Sirius grinste leicht, bei der Vorstellung, wie sich Peter in einen großen Flubberwurm verwandelte. Nicht, dass das Peters Persönlichkeit sehr nahe kommen würde, doch man konnte den kleinen Jungen sicherlich gut mit diesem Gedanken aufziehen…

Er wandte sich wieder dem Brief zu, der in James' Handschrift verfasst war:

* * *

_Wir hoffen alle, dass Peter sich nicht in einen Flubberwurm verwandeln wird! – Ja, ja, okay, ich schreib's ja schon hin: War nur ein Scherz._

_Ansonsten sind wir hier total eingeschneit. Wenn das so weitergeht, dann müssen wir dir morgen einen Hilferufbrief eulen, weil Hogwarts unter Schnee begraben liegt._

_Highking – schon gut, Remus, Professor Highking – erholt sich leider so langsam wieder von seinem Stress unter der Schulzeit. Er rennt die ganze Zeit überglücklich im Schloss herum, geht uns auf die Nerven oder bedankt sich alle Nase lang bei Piler._

_Sonst gibt es hier nichts Neues. Nur noch gut zwei Tage. Das schaffst du schon!_

_Halt die Ohren steif, James, Remus und Peter_

* * *

Sirius blickte noch ein Weilchen auf den Brief, dann besann er sich, dass Regulus jeden Moment in ihr Zimmer kommen konnte, kritzelte schnell ein paar Antwortsätze auf die Rückseite des Pergamentes und schickte Potamus, der gar nicht begeistert schien, sein sinnloses Herumfliegen beenden zu müssen, postwendend zurück. Den Brief von seinen Freunden vergrub er vorsichtshalber tief in seinem Koffer.

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben, wenn nötig, doch nun meldete sich sein Bauch laut knurrend.

In der Hoffnung, dass die meisten anderen noch schliefen, schlich er in die Küche hinunter. Schon auf dem Gang hörte er Stimmen im Speisesaal reden.

Von seiner Neugierde geleitet, betrat er entgegen seines Bauchgefühls den Raum. Regulus und Lucius saßen am Tisch, doch noch während Sirius sich fragen konnte, was die beiden zu bereden hatten, entdeckte Malfoy ihn und brach sein Gespräch mit Sirius' jüngerem Bruder sofort ab.

»Sieh an, wer uns da beehrt!«, grinste er stattdessen gedehnt.

»Malfoy«, meinte Sirius unbeteiligt, während er sich ans andere Ende des Tisches setzte.

»Unsere Manieren schon wieder verloren, was?«, neckte Lucius ihn amüsiert. »Aber das können wir ja ändern. Wie wäre es, wenn wir ein paar _Erinnerungen_ auffrischen würden? Ich weiß ja, wie man dich gehorsam kriegt.«

Sirius kochte innerlich vor Wut bei dem Gedanken an die letzten Sommerferien. Was ihn jedoch am meisten ärgerte, war, dass sein Drudenfuß noch nicht stark genug war, um einen Imperius-Fluch abzuwehren…

Dennoch entgegnete er aalglatt: »_Dich_ würde ich in jedem Duell besiegen!«

Lucius lachte hohl auf, gefolgt von Regulus, der seinen Bruder bisher noch nicht einmal gegrüßt hatte.

Blitzschnell zückte der blonde Junge seinen Zauberstab. »Hast du auch den Mumm dazu, diese aberwitzige Behauptung zu beweisen?«

Genau in dem Moment ging die Tür zum Speisesaal auf und die Blackschwestern kamen herein. Narzissa bemerkte Lucius' Zauberstab als erste, dann flog ihr Blick zu Sirius, dessen Hand mittlerweile auch in der Umhangtasche auf seinem Zauberstab ruhte.

»Oh, macht Baby-Black schon wieder Ärger?«, bemerkte auch Bellatrix die Situation, in die sie hereingeschneit waren.

Noch ehe Lucius antworten konnte, mischte sich Narzissa mit ein: »Lucius, also wirklich! Wir sind hier Gäste! Wenn du ihn unbedingt verfluchen willst, dann hab den Anstand und mach es vor der Haustür.«

Nach einem langen Blick auf Narzissa steckte Lucius seinen Zauberstab schließlich wieder ein und wandte sich betont gelassen an die andere der beiden Blackschwestern. »Nein, Bella, es gibt keinen Ärger.«

* * *

Den Großteil des Tages verbrachte Sirius in seinem und Regulus' Zimmer. Letzterer vertrieb sich glücklicherweise seine Zeit in Rabastans Gemächern und spielte mit diesem kindische Spiele wie Todesser und Auror, wobei der Auror selbstverständlich jedes Mal symbolisch zu Tode geflucht wurde.

Gegen Nachmittag hörte sogar der Dauerregen auf, was Sirius kaum für möglich gehalten hätte. Doch dies stellte sich keineswegs als Vorteil heraus, da Mrs Lestrange ihn in seinem Zimmer aufsuchte.

»Nun, du willst sicherlich nicht den ganzen Tag hier drinsitzen.« Noch ehe Sirius darauf antworten konnte (nämlich dass er genau das vorhatte), fuhr sie fort: »Deshalb kannst du bei dem schönen Wetter-«

Sirius warf einen skeptischen Blick aus dem Fenster. Schön und gut, es hatte aufgehört zu regnen, aber als ›schön‹ könnte man das Wetter nun wirklich nicht bezeichnen! Draußen schwamm alles nur so vor Schlamm und Matsch.!

»-schnell runter zur Stadt laufen und ein paar Einkäufe erledigen. Ich würde ja selbst schnell hinapparieren, aber ich muss mich um meine anderen Gäste kümmern.«

Sirius hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sich in der Nähe eine Stadt befand. Doch noch bevor er die Frage laut äußern konnte, meinte Mrs Lestrange: »Einfach dem Pfad nach, der führt dich schon hin. Mehr als eine Stunde Fußweg dürfte es nicht sein. Ich weiß es nicht so genau, ich _laufe_ normalerweise nie in die Stadt, wenn du weißt, was ich meine.« Damit drückte sie Sirius einen Korb, ein paar Galleonen und einen Zettel in die Hand.

Erst, als Mrs Lestrange gegangen war, fiel ihm auf, dass er die ganze Zeit kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte. Diese Frau redete einfach viel zu viel! Der genaue Gegenpol zu ihrem Mann!

Sirius seufzte auf. Nun ja, wenigstens kam er so einmal aus dieser Villa hier heraus!

Der Pfad kam Sirius noch verschlammter vor als am Vortag. Er sank bis zu den Knöcheln im Matsch ein und musste bei jedem Schritt all seine Kraft aufbringen, um nicht darin stecken zu bleiben. Nach den ersten paar Metern, für die er schon ein paar Minuten gebraucht hatte, beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass er mehr als eine Stunde brauchen würde, um die Stadt zu erreichen…

Als er außer Sichtweite der Villa war, gab es nach rechts und links nichts weiter als weite graue durchnässte Felder zu sehen. Vor und hinter ihm dagegen erstreckte sich dieser vermaledeite Pfad, der nicht enden zu wollen schien. An seinen Schuhen klebte der Schlamm und erschwerte ihm jeden einzelnen Schritt und sein Umhang war am Saum vollkommen verdreckt und durchnässt. Das waren nur einige Gründe für Sirius' extrem schlechte Laune.

»Na klasse!«, murrte Sirius halblaut, als er endgültig mit seinem Fuß in einem Schlammloch steckte und ihn beim besten Willen nicht mehr freibekam.

In dem Moment machte es ein lautes ›Plopp‹ hinter ihm. Erschrocken drehte er sich, soweit es ging, nachdem er ja in dem Matsch feststeckte, herum. Lucius Malfoy war hinter ihn appariert und umschritt ihn nun selbstzufrieden grinsend, bis er vor ihm stand.

»Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du schon noch bekommen wirst, was du verdienst!«, höhnte er genüsslich.

»Ach, und du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass mein Fuß im Schlamm steckt?«, hakte Sirius sarkastisch nach. Er versuchte noch immer, sich zu befreien. Malfoy hatte ihm in so einer Situation gerade noch gefehlt!

»Ts, ts, ts«, machte Lucius. »Wer wird denn da frech werden?«

Sirius reagierte auf diesen Kommentar gar nicht, sondern stellte seinen Korb neben sich in den Morast, um mit beiden Händen an seinem Bein zerren zu können.

»Wenn du denkst, ich würde mich damit zufrieden geben, dich hier im Schlamm ersaufen zu lassen, dann hast du dich aber gewaltig geirrt!«

Sirius sah verwundert auf und vergaß für einen Augenblick ganz seinen Versuch, sein Bein zu befreien. Was wollte Malfoy eigentlich hier? Doch noch ehe er etwas sagen oder tun konnte, hörte er weitere ›Plopp‹s um sich herum und Männer in schwarzen Kutten erschienen wie aus dem Nichts. Manche hatten ihre Gesichter hinter seltsamen Masken verborgen.

»Ah, du hast ihn gefunden, Lucius!«, bemerkte einer von ihnen. »Dann lasst es uns erledigen und von hier verschwinden.«

»Keine Sorge, Roderick, hier kommt normalerweise nie jemand vorbei und schon gar nicht bei dem Wetter«, erwiderte Lucius, der Sirius' geschockten Gesichtsausdruck sichtlich genoss.

Denn in Sirius' Bewusstsein drang in der Sekunde Verständnis: Er war in die Fänge der Todesser geraten! Lucius musste das eingefädelt haben, zweifelsohne um ihm seine frechen Worte heimzuzahlen!

»Welch Überraschung, dich in dieser Gesellschaft zu sehen, Malfoy!«, höhnte Sirius ironisch. »Todesser muss wirklich eine tolle Karrierelaufbahn sein!«

»Pass auf, was du sagst, Black, sonst vergesse ich deinen Nachnamen«, erwiderte Lucius bedrohlich.

In direkter Lebensgefahr befand Sirius sich nicht, das wusste er – soweit würde selbst Lucius nicht gehen, wenn es sich um einen Sohn der Familie Black handelte – doch der Ton in Malfoys Stimme gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Sirius griff nach seinem Zauberstab, doch noch ehe er ihn erreicht hatte, waren etwa sechs andere Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet.

»Denk nicht dran, Kleiner!«, warnte ein etwas älterer Zauberer.

Sirius fragte sich, warum Lucius nicht nur seine Kumpanen mitgebracht hatte, sondern auch Todesser, die Jahre älter waren als Malfoy selbst, doch momentan hatte er wichtigere Probleme. Langsam ließ er seine Hand wieder sinken – gegen so viele Todesser hatte er keine Chance und er wäre ohnehin innerhalb von einer halben Sekunde entwaffnet, wenn er es wagen würde, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

»Was wollt ihr?«, verlangte er also stattdessen harsch zu wissen, obgleich er sich innerlich nicht ganz so selbstsicher fühlte.

»Nehmt ihm den Zauberstab weg, ihr wisst nicht, wie gefährlich er sein kann«, ordnete Lucius an und Sirius hatte kaum Zeit sich zu wundern, dass einer der jüngeren Todesser seinem Befehl tatsächlich nachkam, da er im nächsten Moment alle Vorsicht fahren ließ und doch seinen Zauberstab zückte.

»_Impedimenta_!«, brüllte er den ersten Fluch, der ihm in den Sinn kam, doch wie vorhergesehen war er keine Sekunde später entwaffnet, da sich drei Todesser zugleich auf ihn gestürzt, die übrigen ihn mit den verschiedensten Flüchen belegt hatten.

»Ungehorsam muss bestraft werden«, erklärte Lucius, ehe er seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius richtete, der noch immer im Schlammloch feststeckte und somit nicht einmal ausweichen konnte, und rief: »_Ignis rotundo_!«

Ein Feuerball schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes hervor und zischte an Sirius vorbei, wobei er den Ärmel seines Umhanges verbrannte und eine tiefe Brandwunde auf seinem linken Arm hinterließ. Sirius verzerrte das Gesicht vor Schmerz, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen.

»Verräter! Du hättest dich dem Dunklen Lord anschließen sollen! Seine Seite wird schon bald die der Gewinner sein!«, zischte ein anderer Todesser, der sich bisher eher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Auch er schien noch nicht allzu alt, von dem, was Sirius erkennen konnte – mehr als zwei, drei Jahre war er wohl noch nicht aus Hogwarts draußen.

Sirius spürte, wie sein unbedeckter Arm das Zittern anfing. Ob vor Kälte oder Schmerz konnte er nicht sagen, doch er war darauf bedacht, nicht hinzusehen. Die Brandwunde musste scheußlich aussehen!

»Leg dich nie mit einem Malfoy an!«, zischte Lucius, ehe er einen neuen Fluch auf Sirius abfeuerte. Dieser traf Sirius so hart, dass er nach hinten taumelte und im ersten Moment gar nicht realisierte, dass er endlich aus dem Schlammloch befreit war.

»Lucius, das reicht«, mischte sich schließlich der etwas ältere Zauberer mit ein. »Wenn er ins St Mungos eingeliefert werden muss, dann stellen sie nur unnötige Fragen. – Nimmt ihm seine _Wertsachen_ ab!«, befahl er dann.

Sirius fragte sich kurz, was sie ihm wegnehmen wollten – er hatte außer den paar Galleonen nichts Wertvolles dabei und nicht einmal Malfoy konnte so blöd sein, sein eigenes Geld zu rauben – doch im nächsten Moment war er durch einen Fluch unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Lucius trat noch näher an ihn heran, riss ihm den Umhang auf und in dem Augenblick wurde Sirius bewusst, dass sie es auf das Amulett abgesehen hatten!

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie damit wollten, noch woher sie überhaupt davon wussten, doch eines war ihm klar: Er würde es ihnen bestimmt nicht einfach so kampflos übergeben!

Lucius wollte ihm das Schmuckstück vom Hals reißen, während Sirius verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu wehren – der Fluch ließ allmählich ein wenig nach – und dann geschah es wieder.

Sirius fühlte, wie das Amulett seinen Willen annahm, selbst die Schutzfunktion aktivierte und im nächsten Moment stolperte Malfoy einen Schritt zurück. »Ah, verdammt!«, fluchte er laut, wobei er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Hand rieb.

»Was soll das, Lucius?«, verlangte Roderick zu wissen. »Nimm dir endlich das Teil!« Damit packte er Sirius mit der einen Hand grob am Ärmel, mit der anderen startete er den Versuch, das Amulett an sich zu bringen. Doch auch er scheiterte und ließ augenblicklich los, als hätte ihn ein Fluch getroffen.

»Was hat das zu bedeuten?«, mischte sich ein anderer Todesser mit ein. »Junge, gib uns das Amulett und wir lassen dich ziehen.«

»Nein!«, würgte Sirius hervor. Sein Körper war inzwischen taub geworden und er spürte lediglich noch die tiefe Brandwunde, die sich quer über seinen Arm zog.

»Sollen wir dich erst dazu _überreden_?« Roderick betrachtete seinen Zauberstab, den er zwischen den Fingern drehte. Als Sirius nichts darauf antwortete, nickte er den übrigen Todessern zu, die alle mit ihren Zauberstäben umgehend wieder auf Sirius visierten.

»Retrocedo!«

»Stupor!«

»Crucio!«

Verschiedene Flüche wurden durcheinander gerufen, doch Sirius kam im selben Moment eine rettende Idee. »Im Schutze des Höchsten mögest du weilen, auf dass dir kein Leid geschehe!«, murmelte er hastig in leisem Tonfall, der von den Fluchrufen übertönt wurde.

Und tatsächlich: Das Amulett begann erneut hell zu leuchten und der magischer Schein hüllte Sirius in die schon bekannte wohlige Wolke. Jeder einzelne der Flüche wurde von dieser verschluckt. Kaum war dies geschehen, zog sie sich auch schon wieder in das Amulett zurück.

Einen Moment lang schien es den Todessern die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Roderick starrte abwechselnd seinen Zauberstab und den Jungen vor sich an, als könne er es nicht fassen, dass dieser seinen Fluch abgeblockt hatte. Anschließend senkte er seinen Zauberstab und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann noch einen.

»Angriff!«, befahl der ältere Zauberer erzürnt, doch die Todesser sahen sich nur unsicher an.

»Ich verschwinde«, erklärte Roderick. »Niemand hat mir gesagt, dass er auch weiß, wie man damit umgeht!« Damit machte es ein leises ›Plopp‹ und er war weg.

Sirius unterdessen schöpfte wieder neue Hoffnung. Er konzentrierte sich auf seinen Zauberstab und als er spürte, wie seine Magie sich mit der des Amulettes einte, rief er: »Accio Zauberstab!«

Augenblicklich wurde dem Zauberer, der Sirius' Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, dieser entrissen und die Todesser glotzten nur noch dümmer, als er in Sirius' Hand zurückflog.

»Ihr werdet ja wohl mit einem kleinen Jungen fertig werden!«, fuhr der ältere Zauberer gereizt auf.

»Überlassen wir das lieber Mathew! Ich schließe mich Roderick an«, verkündete ein anderer Todesser und eine Sekunde später war auch er disappariert.

»Feiglinge! Das werdet ihr bezahlen!«, grummelte der ältere Zauberer, warf einen strengen Blick in die Runde und löste sich dann ebenfalls in Nichts auf.

Als wäre dies ein Signal gewesen, auf das alle gewartet hatten, disapparierten auch die anderen Todesser ohne Verzögerung.

»Glaub bloß nicht, dass du uns damit davongekommen wärst, Black!«, drohte Lucius ihm, der noch als letzter übrig geblieben war, ehe er dem Beispiel seiner Kumpanen folgte.

Kaum war er wieder alleine, wagte sich Sirius erstmals, seine Wunde am Arm genauer zu besehen. Während er sich auf die Lippen biss, um bei der Berührung nicht laut aufzuschreien, schwor er sich, dass Lucius ihm das endgültig büßen würde…

* * *

»Was bei Merlins Bart hat denn da so lange gedauert? Bridget hat dich nicht einkaufen geschickt, damit du dir stundenlang die Beine vertreten kannst! Da wären ja die Hauselfen schneller gewesen!« Natürlich musste auch noch Capella ihn abfangen. Aus dem Plan, den Korb mit den Besorgungen schnell in der Küche abzustellen, um sich dann in sein Zimmer zurückzuziehen, war wohl nichts geworden.

Doch da erkannte Capella Sirius' Zustand und sie rümpfte ihre Nase nur noch mehr. »Ich hoffe, du hast dich _so_ nicht in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lassen? Die Leute werden denken, dass wir uns keine anständigen Roben leisten können! Und wie schaffst du das nur immer, dich dermaßen einzudrecken? – Ab unter die Dusche und sieh zu, dass dich niemand von unseren Bekannten so sieht, man muss sich ja für dich schämen. Nicht, dass das etwas Neues wäre…«

Zu seinem verwundeten Arm sagte sie gar nichts. Typisch. Aber das war Sirius nur recht.

Er kam Capellas Befehl ausnahmsweise einmal nach, einzig aus dem Grund, da er ohnehin nicht die Absicht hatte, sich so sehen zu lassen. Das wäre zu viel Genugtuung für Lucius gewesen! So begab er sich umgehend in sein Zimmer.

»Bist du in einem Moor versunken?«, wurde er von Regulus begrüßt, der zusammen mit Rabastan auf dem Boden saß und Regulus' Ratte Siggi mit Mehlwürmern fütterte.

»Kümmere du dich um deinen Kram!«, entgegnete Sirius, womit er sich einen sauberen und vor allem ganzen Umhang schnappte und damit im Badezimmer verschwand.

Das heiße Wasser brannte auf seinem Arm, sobald er die Dusche aufdrehte und er spürte die Schmerzen erst jetzt, da sein Körper unter dem warmen Fluss des Wassers auftaute, in vollem Ausmaße.

Ein Gefühl von unbändigem Hass gegen Lucius stieg in ihm auf und zugleich herrschte absolutes Chaos in seinen Gedanken: Was wollten die Todesser mit seinem Amulett? In seinem Hinterkopf formten sich James' Worte: _»Schon mal daran gedacht, dass es ein schwarzmagischer Gegenstand sein könnte?«_ Was würden Todesser mit einem weißmagischen Schmuckstück anfangen wollen? Sirius verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder.

Dann war da noch Lucius – hatte er sich nun endgültig den Reihen der Todesser angeschlossen? In all dem Chaos, das in seinem Kopf herrschte, war der einzige ordentliche Gedanke, auf den er sich noch konzentrieren konnte, die Rache an Malfoy. Oh ja, diesem Bastard würde es noch leid tun, sich mit ihm angelegt zu haben!

Sobald seine Wunde sauber gewaschen und unter dem neuen Umhang versteckt war, fühlte sich Sirius gleich viel besser. Er brauchte nur noch einen ordentlichen Racheplan, denn er wusste, dass er kaum Gelegenheit hatte, an Lucius' heranzukommen, wenn nicht in diesen wenigen Tagen, die ihm in der Villa der Lestranges verblieben.

Abends dann erbot sich für Sirius schließlich die Gelegenheit: Seine gesamte Verwandtschaft saß im Salon beisammen und unterhielt sich über sinnlose Dinge wie Politik oder Hogwarts, das ihrer Meinung nach schon den Bach runterging, seit die _Dunklen Künste_ als Unterrichtsfach abgeschafft worden waren. Und so fiel es niemandem auf, dass er, das schwarze Schaf der blackschen Familie, nicht anwesend war.

Sirius war froh, dass Onkel Alphard ihm die Bibliothek des Anwesens gezeigt hatte und es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass es sich ausschließlich um schwarzmagische Bücher oder Bücher, deren Inhalt verboten war, handelte. Im Gegenteil. Dies war die einzige Möglichkeit, stilgerecht mit Lucius abzurechnen.

Die große Tür, welche zur Bibliothek führte, ging nur sehr schwer auf und Sirius musste sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht dagegenstemmen, um sie überhaupt aufzubekommen. Doch wenigstens war sie nicht durch Magie verriegelt, was er den Lestranges durchaus zugetraut hätte.

Kaum hatte er den Raum betreten, da entzündeten sich an dessen Wänden wie von selbst Fackeln und tauchten ihn in ein mystisches Licht.

Einmal mehr war Sirius von dem Ausmaß der Bibliothek überwältigt. Er wusste nicht, wonach er suchen sollte, noch hätte er gewusst, wo er hätte anfangen sollen, hätte er schon einen konkreten Plan gehabt. Also schritt Sirius einfach durch die Regalreihen und beschloss, ein wenig herumzustöbern. Er würde schon etwas Passendes finden…

Viele Bücher schienen alt und verstaubt, als wären sie seit Jahren nicht aus den Regalen genommen worden. Sirius wusste, dass auf manchen Büchern Schutzzauber liegen konnten, sodass sie zu schreien anfingen, wenn sie geöffnet wurden, oder mit giftiger Tinte auf den unglücklichen Leser schossen. In der Zaubererwelt konnte man schließlich nie wissen – Sirius hatte auch schon von Büchern gehört, die Flüche auf einen abfeuerten, sobald man sie öffnete.

Eine Zeit lang streifte er einfach nur an den Regalen entlang und drang immer tiefer in den Raum vor, der nicht enden zu wollen schien. Es war fast wie ein Labyrinth.

Buchtitel, wie ›Fluchen oder verflucht werden‹, ›Die Top 1000 der schwarzmagischsten Flüche Großbritanniens‹ (gleich neben den Top 1000 von Griechenland und Guatemala) oder ›Die schwarze Pest – wie sie wirklich entstand‹, fielen ihm ins Auge.

Doch erst ein Regal ganz am Ende der Bibliothek erregte sein Interesse. Es stand ein wenig abseits und war gar kein richtiges Regal, sondern vielmehr eine Art Vitrine, die nicht halb so verstaubt aussah, wie der Rest der pompösen Bibliothek.

Sirius' Blick fiel auf einen dunkelblauen Teppich, der über der Vitrine an der Wand hing und auf dem mit silbernem Garn ein fünfzackiger Stern aufgestickt war, der Drudenfuß, wie Sirius erkannte, das Hexensymbol des Mittelalters. An jeder Ecke war ein seltsames Zeichen, das Sirius fremd war, eingearbeitet. Er wunderte sich, was der Drudenfuß in einem durch und durch schwarzmagischen Anwesen verloren hatte, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder den Büchern zu, die hinter den dicken Glasscheiben der Vitrine geradezu auf Befreiung zu warten schienen.

Ein zerbrechlich wirkender goldener Schlüssel steckte im Schloss und Sirius streckte langsam, nahezu zögerlich seine Hand danach aus.

Mit einem leisen Klicken sprangen die Türen der Vitrine, kaum hatte Sirius den Schlüssel auch nur berührt, auf und Sirius fuhr erschrocken zurück.

Gerade als er wieder einen Schritt näher herangetreten war, fiel ihm eines der Bücher entgegen. Es schien selbstgebunden zu sein – jedenfalls war die Arbeit nicht ganz perfekt gemacht – und trug den Titel ›Die Familienchronologie der Lestranges‹. Angewidert stellte Sirius das Buch wieder zurück und zog stattdessen ›Liebestränke und ihre verheerenden Wirkungen‹ heraus.

Das klang schon besser. Sirius grinste, als sich allmählich ein Plan in seinem Kopf formte. Er nahm noch ›Ausgehext – Wie man den Ortungszaubern des Ministeriums entgeht‹ für alle Fälle mit, ebenso wie eine Reihe von Fluchbüchern, die laut Rückentext ›Ihren schlimmsten Feinden den Garaus‹ machten.

Behutsam schloss er die Vitrine mit dem goldenen Schlüssel anschließend und suchte sich auf leisen Sohlen den Weg aus der Bibliothek. Die Fackeln erloschen wieder, als er den Raum verließ und Sirius fand sich in dem dunklen Korridor wieder.

Als er bei seinem Zimmer angekommen war, schlich er noch ein Stückchen weiter und stellte sich an die Treppe, um lauschen zu können. Von unten drangen gedämpfte Stimmen herauf. Seine Verwandten und Bekannten saßen also immer noch in dem Speisesaal beisammen. Solange Regulus bei denen abgelenkt war, würde er seine Rache problemlos planen können…

Er öffnete geräuschlos die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer und trat in das Dunkel. Regulus war also tatsächlich noch unten bei den anderen. Erleichtert schritt Sirius zu dem Tisch hinüber, an dem er seinen Plan ausarbeiten würde…

»Du weißt hoffentlich, dass das streng verboten ist, was du da vorhast?«

Sirius fuhr auf halbem Weg zum Tisch herum und ließ die Bücher fallen, als er eine Gestalt im Schatten neben der Tür stehen sah.

_tbc..._


	23. Das letzte Familienfest

**Das Erbe Merlins**

* * *

**Dreiundzwanzigstes Kapitel**

**Das letzte Familienfest**

* * *

****

****

»Malfoy hat es nicht anders verdient!«, erwiderte Sirius trotzig, während er für Licht sorgte.

»Ich freu mich auch, dich wieder zu sehen, kleiner Cousin«, grinste Andromeda und kam auf ihn zu, um ihn in eine enge Umarmung zu ziehen. »Das Zeug ist also für Lucius, hm?«, fügte sie, nachdem sie ihn wieder losgelassen hatte, mit einer interessiert hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem Nicken zu den auf dem Boden liegenden Büchern hinzu.

Sirius nickte, während er seine Bücher wieder vom Boden aufsammelte und endgültig hinüber zum Tisch trug.

»Ich will gar nicht wissen, warum ihr euch diesmal wieder in die Haare gekriegt habt«, scherzte Andromeda.

»Seit wann bist du schon wieder hier und woher weißt du eigentlich, was ich vorhab?«, wollte Sirius dann wissen.

Andromeda lachte. »Noch nicht lange. Und Onkel Alphard hat mir gesagt, dass er gesehen hat, wie du dich in die Bibliothek geschlichen hast. Alles, was man mit Büchern der Lestranges machen kann, ist verboten, also war die Schlussfolgerung nicht wirklich schwer zu ziehen. – Darf man erfahren, was genau du vorhast?«

»Wenn du dich nicht strafbar machen willst, dann lieber nicht«, grinste Sirius.

»Oh Sirius«, seufzte Andromeda resignierend, doch ihr immerwährendes Lächeln hatte sie noch immer auf den Lippen. »Irgendwann bringst du dich noch mal ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten.«

»Das wäre ja nichts Neues«, winkte Sirius feixend ab.

Andromeda lachte zusammen mit Sirius herzhaft. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, setzte sie an: »Na ja, ich geh dann mal besser wieder runter zu den anderen. Außer einem kurzen Hallo hab ich mich noch nicht wirklich viel mit ihnen unterhalten und ich hab sowieso noch eine Neuigkeit… Aber ich glaube, das kann bis morgen warten.«

»Ja, Sylvester ist immer gut für Neuigkeiten«, stimmte Sirius seiner älteren Cousine zu. »Warte am besten bis kurz vor Mitternacht!«

»Oh, nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich bis abends bleiben werde«, stellte Andromeda klar. »Ich werde Neujahr mit Ted verbringen. Aber erwähne das möglichst nicht vor unserer Familie.« Die junge Frau legte einen Finger verschwörerisch auf den Mund und lächelte Sirius zu.

»Kein Wort. – Aber ich kann's nicht fassen, dass du mich mit denen alleine lassen willst…«

»›Die‹ sind unsere Verwandten, Sirius!« Andromeda schüttelte tadelnd ihren Kopf. Dann wuschelte sie ihm noch einmal liebevoll durch das Haar und meinte: »Also, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, sag Bescheid. Mein Zimmer ist ein paar Türen weiter.« Damit lächelte sie ihm ein letztes Mal zu und verließ den Raum.

Seufzend wandte sich Sirius den Büchern zu. Er hatte schließlich noch eine Menge Arbeit vor sich…

–

Es war nicht leicht gewesen, sich auf die Zutaten für den Liebestrank zu konzentrieren, während das Streitgespräch unten im Speisesaal bis in sein Zimmer zu hören war. Zweifelsohne ging es einmal mehr um Andromedas in den Augen seiner Verwandten untolerierbare Beziehung zu Ted Tonks. Sirius konnte sich an fast kein Familientreffen mehr erinnern, bei dem dieses Gesprächsthema nicht früher oder später auf den Tisch gekommen wäre.

Sein Plan war jedenfalls trotz gewisser Konzentrationsstörungen nahezu perfekt. Er müsste nur noch an die Zutaten herankommen und den Trank heimlich Narzissa einflößen, während die sich in Rabastans Nähe befand. Oder auch in Rodolphus' – da könnte er auch gleich noch Bellatrix' Beziehung ruinieren. Hauptsache sie verliebte sich in den Falschen! Sirius hatte auch schon den besten Trank ausfindig gemacht: Er würde gerade einmal eine Woche wirken, das wäre lange genug, um Lucius klar zu machen, was er bekam, wenn er sich mit Sirius anlegte, und kurz genug, um ein schlechtes Gewissen haben zu müssen.

Mit diesem Gedanken faltete Sirius das Pergament, auf dem er die Zutaten verzeichnet hatte, und steckte es sich in seine Umhangtasche.

Obwohl es mittlerweile schon später Abend war, hielten sich die Besucher und Villabesitzer noch immer im Speisesaal auf, sodass Sirius sich erneut in die Bibliothek schleichen konnte.

Kaum hatte er alle Bücher wieder in der Vitrine verstaut und diese sorgsam verschlossen, da blieb sein Blick abermals am Drudenfußteppich hängen, an dessen Ecken die merkwürdigen Schriftzeichen einen unentzifferbaren Satz bildeten. Fast gebannt starrte Sirius den Teppich an, bis sich eine Hand von hinten auf ihn legte.

»Er soll die Dämonen fernhalten. Es heißt Prohibeatis de sanctis terris – Haltet euch fern vom heiligen Boden.«

Sirius hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie Mr Lestrange von hinten herangetreten war. Wie üblich kam ihm dieser Mann seltsam vor. Ihn sprechen zu hören war noch immer ungewohnt für Sirius.

»Das sind die wenigen Bücher, die vor der Bücherverbrennung von 1638 gerettet werden konnten. Es sind gleichsam die wertvollsten unseres Besitzes. Einige kamen auch erst später dazu, das sind die Lieblingsbücher meiner Frau.« Mr Lestrange wies unter anderem auf die Familienchronologie der Lestranges.

»Welche Dämonen sollten denn ferngehalten werden?«, wollte Sirius neugierig wissen, als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte und sich sicher sein konnte, dass Mr Lestrange nichts dagegen hatte, wenn er sich etwas in der Bibliothek umsah.

»Feuerdämonen in erster Linie«, erwiderte Mr Lestrange, dessen Blick auf den wertvollen Teppich gerichtet war. »Nicht, dass die Bücher unter unglücklichen Umständen denselben Flammen zum Opfer fallen, die einst ihre Brüder verbrannten. – Aber in einer alten Zauberervilla wie dieser kann man sich vor Dämonen nie sicher sein.«

Sirius nickte lediglich. »Und was machen Sie hier?«

Es war ungewöhnlich sich mit jemandem ganz normal zu unterhalten, der ein Bekannter seiner Eltern war und von dem er zugleich sicher wusste, dass er sich, wie alle anderen, die er so sehr verachtete, der schwarzen Magie bediente. Doch bei Mr Lestranges ruhiger Art konnte man kaum patzig werden. Er behandelte ihn höflich, also würde Sirius das ebenso handhaben.

»Um ehrlich zu sein, entfliehe ich dem aufkeimenden Streit um Andromeda. Ich ziehe mich oft hierhin zurück, um Ruhe zu finden. In meinem Haus wird zur Familie und zu Freunden gehalten, ganz gleich, was passiert. Loyalität steht an erster Stelle.« Mr Lestrange seufzte. »Nicht, dass ich Desdemona nicht verstehen würde, schließlich war es Andromeda an erster Stelle, die diese Loyalität gebrochen hat.«

Sirius war schon drauf und dran etwas Unfreundliches zu erwidern – die Sympathie, die er eben noch für Mr Lestrange empfunden hatte, hatte einen gewaltigen Dämpfer erfahren. Niemand hatte etwas gegen seine Lieblingscousine zu sagen!

Doch er besann sich eines Besseren, als dass er einen der wenigen verärgern würde, die ihn in diesem Haus normal behandelten, und meinte: »Ich werde dann besser zu Bett gehen.«

»Tu das. Und nimm dich vor den Dämonen in Acht«, entließ Mr Lestrange ihn, doch er selbst blieb ehrfürchtig vor dem Drudenfußteppich stehen.

Die Stimmen unten waren verstummt, als er den Gang zu seinem Zimmer hinabschritt. Vermutlich hatten sich seine Verwandten in der Zwischenzeit doch auch in ihre Gemächer zurückgezogen, um sich auf die Nacht vorzubereiten.

Ohne sich groß darüber Gedanken zu machen, schritt Sirius weiter, bis er plötzlich, keine drei Türen von seinem Zimmer entfernt, ein Schluchzen vernahm.

Er hielt verblüfft inne, lauschte und trat dann einen Schritt näher an die Tür heran, aus der das gedämpfte Schluchzen drang. Unsicher hob er die Hand, hielt sie einen Moment lang zögerlich in der Luft, fasste sich dann ein Herz und klopfte an.

Das Schluchzen verstummte und nach einer kleinen Weile ertönte ein zartes »Herein«.

Andromeda saß im Halbdunkel vor ihrem Bett, mit dem Rücken dagegen gelehnt, und sah Sirius mit verweinten Augen an, als dieser vorsichtig eintrat.

Der Anblick war geradezu grotesk. Sirius konnte sich nicht zurückerinnern, Andromeda das letzte Mal weinen gesehen zu haben. Sie war eine fröhliche Natur, die man für gewöhnlich stets nur lachen sah.

»Sie werden Ted nie akzeptieren«, hob die junge Frau an, noch ehe Sirius etwas hatte sagen können. »Oder zumindest werden sie es nie tolerieren, dass ich mit ihm zusammen bin.«

»Ich tue es«, meinte Sirius schlicht, als er sich neben seiner Cousine auf dem Boden niederließ, die Knie an sich herangezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen.

Ein zartes Lächeln umspielte kurzfristig Andromedas Mundwinkel. »Danke, Sirius.« Dann seufzte sie tief. »Als Familienmitglied werden sie ihn dennoch nie anerkennen.«

»Hey, als ob du ihre Einverständnis brauchen würdest, um dich mit Ted treffen zu dürfen«, versuchte Sirius seine Cousine aufzubauen.

»Es ist immer besser, den Segen der Familie zu haben. – Ich werde morgen wieder abreisen. Vielleicht für immer, das kommt auf sie an.«

»Du bist bisher noch immer zurückgekommen«, stellte Sirius nur fest.

Eine Zeit lang saßen sie beide regungslos nebeneinander und starrten vor sich hin, jeder in seine eigene kleine Gedankenwelt vertieft. Dann wechselte Sirius abrupt das Thema: »Gilt dein Angebot mit der Hilfe noch?«

Andromeda schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um den Gedankensprung nachverfolgen zu können, dann nickte sie. »Klar. Was steht an?«

»Na ja, ich hätte hier ein Rezept.« Sirius zog das Pergament aus seinem Umhang, auf dem er die Zutaten für den Liebestrank notiert hatte. »Als Frau bist du auf alle Fälle besser im Haushalt als ich. Also kannst du mir den Trank kochen?«

»Sirius, man braut einen Trank und kocht ihn nicht«, verbesserte Andromeda ihn schmunzelnd. »Aber klar, kann ich machen. Diesen Schleimbatzen Lucius konnte ich ohnehin noch nie ausstehen! Wenn es also zu seinem Schaden dient…«

»Darauf kannst du dich verlassen!«, grinste Sirius. »Denkst du, dass du das bis morgen hinkriegst?«

Andromeda nickte zuversichtlich. »Schaut zwar kompliziert aus, aber keine wirkliche Herausforderung für eine so gute Köchin wie mich!«

»Bescheiden wie immer«, meinte Sirius trocken, womit er sich erhob. »Dann sehen wir uns morgen. – Ach, und die kriegen sich wegen Ted schon wieder ein. Irgendwann müssen sie sich damit abfinden!«

»Warten wir erst mal morgen ab«, murmelte Andromeda resigniert und als Sirius die Hand schon auf dem Türgriff hatte, rief sie ihm noch zu: »Hey, unterstützt du mich morgen im Zweifelsfall vor unserer Familie?«

»Immer doch«, erwiderte Sirius sofort. »Die Familie muss doch schließlich zusammenhalten!« Er grinste schief und verließ damit endgültig den Raum.

* * *

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Sirius von Tönen geweckt. Sie klangen fern, fast unwirklich. Er hob den Kopf leicht an, um mit beiden Ohren lauschen zu können, doch je mehr er sich darauf zu konzentrieren versuchte, desto leiser wurde die melancholische Melodie. Fast so als würde sie vor ihm entfliehen. Als ob er mit den Händen aufhalten wollte.

Er setzte sich auf und versuchte mit den Augen die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand schlief Regulus seelenruhig in seinem Bett; sein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Doch in der Ferne war die Melodie erneut erklungen. Sie war so leise, dass Sirius sie beinahe für eine Sinnestäuschung seiner Ohren gehalten hätte. Aber eben nur beinahe und so erhob er sich sanft. Sein Bettgestell knarzte verräterisch, doch Regulus wachte nicht auf.

Barfuß schlich sich Sirius aus dem Zimmer. Die Melodie, welche einen fast schwermütigen Klang angenommen hatte, wurde lauter. Sie kam von unten, aus dem Speisesaal. Sirius stahl sich geräuschlos näher heran.

Das Klavier spielte wieder. Nur diesmal saß ein Junge daran. Sirius hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Er schien etwas jünger zu sein als Sirius selbst und hatte hellbraunes, schulterlanges Haar und Sommersprossen.

Sirius hörte dem fremden Jungen ein Weilchen zu, bis dieser zu spielen aufhörte, den Klavierdeckel zuklappte und auf ihn zukam.

»Du spielst gut«, begrüßte Sirius ihn.

Er hätte erwartet, dass der Junge erschrocken zusammenfuhr, da er ihn nicht bemerkt hatte, oder dass er wenigstens irgendeine Reaktion zeigte, doch der sommersprossige Junge sah noch nicht einmal auf. Er hielt weiterhin auf Sirius zu, ging dann, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen an ihm vorbei und verschwand schließlich hinaus in die Diele.

»Na, sehr nett!«, murmelte Sirius eher zu sich selbst, wobei er missbilligend den Kopf schüttelte.

Was hatte er in der Villa der Lestranges auch anderes erwartet, außer arroganten, verzogenen Bengeln?

»Nimm es ihm nicht übel, er kann nicht anders«, riss ihn da eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

Sirius wandte sich um und prallte irritiert und im ersten Moment ein wenig erschrocken zurück. Derselbe Junge stand da vor ihm, den er eben noch den Raum hatte verlassen sehen, und lehnte sich lässig gegen den Tisch. Nach einer Sekunde logischen Nachdenkens kam Sirius zu dem Schluss, dass es sich natürlich nicht um denselben Jungen handeln konnte. Wahrscheinlich waren es Zwillinge.

»Alles eine Sache der Einstellung!«, erwiderte Sirius, sobald er sich wieder gefangen hatte, wobei er sich jedoch fragte, was der Junge damit meinte, sein Zwillingsbruder könne nicht anders. Vielleicht war er ja taub oder stumm oder sogar beides.

»Was hast du erwartet, dass er dir die Hand schüttelt oder sich mit dir Sterblichem unterhält?« Der Junge verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte Sirius abschätzend.

»Was soll das denn nun schon wieder heißen?«, entgegnete Sirius, den der Junge von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr verwirrte.

»Das soll heißen, dass er schließlich nicht aus Fleisch und Blut ist, so wie du! – Nicht, dass ich es wäre…«

»Das wird mir hier eindeutig zu blöd!«, unterbrach Sirius ihn gereizt. Er war nicht mitten in der Nacht hierher gekommen, um sich von diesem Jungen dumm anquatschen zu lassen! »Wer bist du eigentlich? Und warum kann dein Zwillingsbruder mich nicht einmal grüßen?«

»Mein Name ist Ken. Und das da gerade war nicht mein Zwillingsbruder, das war ich. Er ist nichts weiter als eine Erinnerung, die in diesem Haus bewahrt wurde. Ich komme gerne von Zeit zu Zeit vorbei, um mir alte Erinnerungen anzusehen.« Ken hatte den Tisch verlassen und umrundete nun Sirius, noch immer mit neugierig musterndem Blick.

»Könntest du das bitte unterlassen?«, herrschte Sirius ihn an, als er ihn zum zweiten Mal umrundete.

»Und du bist…«, wollte Ken wissen, ohne jedoch Anstalten zu machen, seine Runden zu unterbrechen.

»Müde«, erwiderte Sirius unwirsch, der sich um die eigene Achse drehte, um den Jungen nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

»Ein kleiner Spaßvogel«, erkannte Ken.

»Wer ist hier klein?«, konterte Sirius, der mindestens einen Kopf größer war als der sommersprossige Junge.

»Wie alt glaubst du, bin ich«, fragte Ken unvermittelt, wobei er endlich stehen blieb.

Sirius maß ihn einen Moment mit seinem Blick und meinte dann: »Zehn.«

»Nimm das mal fünf und wir kommen annähernd in die Nähe meines wahren Alters«, berichtigte Ken schmunzelnd über Sirius' Rateversuch.

»Na klar!«, entgegnete Sirius ironisch.

»Äußerlich bin ich elf geblieben, das natürlich. Innerlich auch irgendwie. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich siebenundfünfzig bin«, erklärte Ken.

»Gehörst du zu den Lestranges oder zu den Malfoys?«, wollte Sirius nun wissen, der das Gesprächsthema in andere Bahnen lenken wollte. Vielleicht war es sogar ein entfernter Cousin von ihm selbst?

»Zu den Mantons«, antwortete Ken prompt.

»Ken Manton?«, wiederholte Sirius langsam, dem der Name vage bekannt vorkam. »Ken für Kenneth?«

Der Junge nickte vergnügt.

»Ihr habt hier gewohnt, bevor die Lestranges eingezogen sind!«, erinnerte sich Sirius wieder an Onkel Alphards Worte.

»Endlich begreift er es!« Ken rollte mit den Augen, da Sirius so lange gebraucht hatte.

»Aber… wer oder was bist du dann eigentlich? Du müsstest über fünfzig Jahre alt sein!«

»Nun, die neuen Villabewohner nennen mich einen Dämon. Aber sie kommen mit ihren Dämonenaustreibungen auch nicht wirklich weit«, zuckte Ken mit den Schultern. »Ich persönlich bezeichne mich als letzter Überrest unserer Familie. Im Prinzip bin ich eine Abbildung meiner selbst, natürlich viel materieller als diese Erinnerungen, die von Zeit zu Zeit auftauchen und die Leute erschrecken.«

»Ein Geist?«, unterbrach Sirius ihn.

»Oh, bitte! Doch kein Geist! Dann schon eher ein Dämon. Nur, dass die Menschen Dämonen für gewöhnlich als böse einstufen. – Dämlicher Drudenfußteppich, nebenbei bemerkt, der mich schon seit Jahrzehnten von meinem Buch fernhält! Nicht ich bin das Böse, sondern dieser verfluchte Teppich!«

Sirius wusste nicht genau, was er von alledem halten sollte. Er erinnerte sich wieder an Mr Lestranges Worte über den Drudenfußteppich. »Bist du ein Feuerdämon?«, platzte es aus ihm heraus, ehe er sich davon abhalten konnte.

»Meine Güte, informiere dich erst mal über eine Thematik, ehe du darüber zu Reden anfängst!«, fuhr Ken auf. »Feuerdämon! Also wirklich, sehe ich vielleicht wie ein Feuerdämon aus?«

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Um genau zu sein, hatte er keine Ahnung, wie so ein Feuerdämon aussah.

»Wie dem auch sei. Halte dich lieber von dem bösen Drudenfußteppich in der Bibliothek fern«, riet der Junge. »Du weißt nie, was der macht. Einmal hab ich mich ihm nur auf zehn Schritte genähert und er hat mit giftigen Pfeilen nach mir geschossen!«

»Du hättest die Inschrift lesen sollen«, grinste Sirius. »Als Dämon darf man der Vitrine auch gar nicht zu Nahe kommen.«

»Ach, du warst schon mal da?«, hakte Ken interessiert nach, wobei er seinem Gegenüber einen wissbegierigen, nahezu lauernden Blick aus seinen zu Schlitzen verengten Augen zuwarf.

Sirius nickte. »Warum willst du dich überhaupt den Büchern unter dem Drudenfußteppich nähern?«

»Um mein Buch zurückzuholen, natürlich!« Ken schien geschockt aufgrund dieser dummen Frage.

»Und deswegen spukst du hier herum?«, hakte Sirius nach.

Der Junge schüttelte augenverdrehend den Kopf. »Dämonen spuken nicht! Ich schon mal gleich dreimal nicht!«

»Also gut«, revidierte Sirius, »deswegen kommst du immer hierher?«

»Durchaus.«

»Na, dann viel Glück. – Ich glaub übrigens nicht, dass du in den nächsten Jahrzehnten mehr Glück haben wirst. An einem Drudenfuß ist nur schwer vorbeizukommen, wenn er es nicht will.«

Damit schlurfte Sirius zur Tür, mit der Absicht, sich in sein Zimmer zurückzuziehen, um endlich wieder etwas Schlaf zu finden.

Doch da hatte er die Rechnung ohne Ken gemacht. »Wart mal«, hielt dieser ihn zurück. »Du dürftest doch keine Probleme damit haben, an mein Buch ranzukommen!«

Sirius verharrte mitten auf seinem Weg, ehe er sich langsam wieder umdrehte. »Und warum sollte ich einem Dämon dabei helfen, das Haus der Lestranges in Schutt und Asche zu legen?«

»Pfui«, machte der Junge und spuckte auf den Boden. »Wie sehr ich doch Vorurteile hasse! Außerdem bevorzuge ich ›Abbild meiner selbst‹.«

»Okay, warum sollte ich dann also dem Abbild deiner selbst helfen, ein Buch zu stehlen?«, präzisierte Sirius.

»Weil du der Einzige bist, der es kann«, stellte Ken schulterzuckend fest.

Als Sirius darauf nichts erwiderte, fuhr er fort: »Komm schon, ich will doch nur mein Buch wiederhaben! Und selbst wenn: Was würde es dir weh tun, wenn ich das Haus hier vernichten würde – was eine gänzlich schwachsinnige Idee ist, da es mein Eigenes ist – du lebst noch nicht einmal hier!«

Das waren in der Tat gute Argumente! »Und dann lässt du mich in Ruhe schlafen?«, hakte Sirius hoffnungsvoll nach.

Ken nickte nur grinsend.

Den Weg zur Bibliothek legten sie schweigend zurück. Das ganze Anwesend lag verlassen und dunkel um sie herum. Kein Geräusch war zu vernehmen, was besonders für die Villa Lestrange außergewöhnlich war. Es wirkte fast gespenstiger als Kenneth, der vergnügt neben ihm hersprang.

Der Drudenfußteppich verstrahlte eine nahezu unheimliche Atmosphäre und sein dunkler Blauton schien in der Dunkelheit fast bedrohlich. Sirius fiel auf, dass die Schriftzeichen ein wenig magisch zu leuchten begannen, als Kenneth auf ein paar Meter herantrat und fragte sich, ob er sich das nur einbildete.

Doch auch Ken schien es bemerkt zu haben, denn er blieb abrupt stehen. »Ich warte dann besser hier. Das Buch müsste ganz hinten rechts stehen: ›Das Tagebuch des Kenneth Manton‹, ist eigentlich nicht zu verfehlen.«

Sirius erwiderte gar nichts, sondern berührte abermals den Schlüssel, sodass die Vitrine einmal mehr ohne Verzögerung aufsprang. In der Dunkelheit musste er sich die hintere Regalreihe ertasten. Er erfühlte ein dickes Buch, am äußersten Rand, griff danach und zog es schließlich hervor.

Sobald er die Vitrine wieder geschlossen hatte, trat er einen Schritt zurück und hielt Ken zögerlich das Buch hin.

Doch er ließ nicht los, als der Junge es entgegennehmen wollte. »Eine Frage noch: Was sucht dein Tagebuch in der Vitrine der wertvollsten Bücher der Lestranges?«

»Das war unsere Vitrine«, erwiderte Ken, als ob das alles erklären würde. Auf Sirius' fragenden Blick erklärte er: »Bei unserem Auszug haben wir die meisten Möbel hier gelassen. Ging alles etwas schnell. Und da hab ich mein Tagebuch hier vergessen. Natürlich war es mit einem Fluch belegt, dass niemand darin lesen konnte und auch, dass es niemand wegwerfen oder von seinem Platz befreien konnte, außer ich wollte es. – Ich hab die Lestranges schon hundertmal davon zu überzeugen versucht, dass sie mir mein Buch holen, doch sie beginnen nur jedes Mal, wenn ich versuche, mit ihnen Kontakt aufzunehmen, mit ihren lächerlichen Dämonenaustreibungsritualen.«

Sirius nickte und ließ endlich das Buch los. Ken drehte es verträumt in den Händen. »Dafür bin ich dir auf ewig dankbar. Und du weißt: Wenn ich ›ewig‹ sage, dann mein ich das auch«, grinste er. »Ich bin dir was schuldig! Wenn du mich brauchst, dann sag mir Bescheid.«

Ken starrte noch immer ehrfürchtig auf das alte Buch in seinen Händen, sah dann auf, um Sirius noch einen dankbaren Blick zuzuwerfen – und im nächsten Moment verpuffte er in der Luft.

* * *

_Sonntag, 15 Stunden und 30 Minuten vor Neujahr 1973._

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sirius von einem Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Regulus, dieser Frühaufsteher, war allem Anschein nach schon wieder vor ihm aufgestanden, sonst hätte Sirius seinen kleinen Bruder aufmachen geschickt. So musste er sich also selber aufquälen.

Andromeda schob sich, kaum hatte Sirius die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet, herein.

»Hier!« Sie drückte ihm eine dünne Phiole mit rosafarbenem Inhalt in die Hand, wobei sie sich sichernd umsah. »Das bleibt aber unter uns, nicht dass mich irgendjemand damit in Verbindung bringt!«

»Du bist toll!« Sirius ließ die Phiole in seinen Umhang gleiten und grinste seine ältere Cousine verschwörerisch an. »Keine Angst, im Zweifelsfall nehme ich alle Schuld auf mich. – Allerdings nicht, wenn sie uns nichts nachweisen können!«

»Kann ich vielleicht auch erfahren, was genau mit Lucius passieren wird?«

»Nein, das bleibt streng geheim!«

»Na, dann sollten wir gehen. Die anderen warten unten schon auf uns zum Brunchen. Das letzte Frühstück vor Neujahr und so, du weißt schon.«

Tatsächlich saßen unten bereits alle um den großen Speisetisch beisammen. Da dieselbe Tischordnung eingehalten wurde wie am Tag seiner Ankunft und am Vortag, musste er sich zähneknirschend zwischen Lucius und Mrs Lestrange niederlassen.

Sirius' Gehirn schaltete sich aus, als das Gesprächsthema auf die Planung des Abends überging. Stattdessen stürzte er sich auf das reichhaltige Mahl.

Die Vorfreude auf die Sylvesternacht war besonders unter den Kindern deutlich zu spüren und auch die Erwachsenen ließen Sirius während des gesamten Essens aufgrund der ausgelassenen Stimmung in Ruhe.

»Wegen mir und Ted noch einmal…«, hob Andromeda in dieser ungezwungenen, für blacksche Verhältnisse ungewöhnlichen Harmonie an.

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen schlug die Atmosphäre um. Tante Desdemonas Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Narzissa, die mittlerweile auf Lucius' Schoß saß, sah geschockt auf. Bellatrix rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl herum, wobei sie ihrer älteren Schwester einen Blick zuwarf, den Sirius nicht identifizieren konnte.

Auch die anderen Anwesenden spannten sich an, bis schließlich der Vater der Blackschwestern erwiderte: »Ich kann nicht dulden, dass du den Neujahrstag mit ihm verbringst! Die ganze Familie und unsere engsten Freunde sind beisammen. Ich kann nicht…«

»Dad, darum geht es doch gar nicht, ich…«

»Willst du etwa Verrat an uns begehen?«, mischte sich Tante Desdemona schrill mit ein, die sich von dem plötzlichen Gesprächsthemenwechsel offensichtlich wieder erholt und ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

»Nein, wenn du mich einmal ausreden lassen könntest…«

»Könntet ihr das vielleicht unter vier Augen klären?«, versuchte Mr Lestrange mit seiner ruhigen Stimme die Situation zu entschärfen.

»Nein!«, herrschte Tante Desdemona ihn an. »Das wird jetzt ein für allemal klargestellt. Ich lass mir von ihr schon viel zu lange auf der Nase herumtanzen.« Dann wandte sie sich an ihre älteste Tochter: »Du hörst mir jetzt einmal zu…«

»Nein, du hörst mir zu!«, widersprach Andromeda.

Doch noch ehe sie weiter sprechen konnte, mischte sich abermals ihr Vater ein: »Hör auf deine Mutter!«

Von der Idylle war längst nichts mehr übrig geblieben.

»Ich bin kein Kind mehr!«

»Wenn du dich so verantwortungslos aufführst, dann bleibt uns keine andere Wahl, als dich wie eines zu behandeln«, setzte Tante Desdemona abermals an.

»Sie ist kein Kind mehr«, wiederholte Sirius, der sich an sein Versprechen am Vorabend erinnerte, er würde Andromeda im Konflikt gegen ihre Familie beistehen. Doch niemand beachtete ihn.

»Es reicht jetzt endgültig!«, schrie Tante Desdemona schon fast. »Du wirst…«

»Mum«, unterbrach Andromeda ihre Mutter. »Ich bin schwanger und ich werde Ted heiraten.« Sie sagte das alles sehr schnell, um wohl endlich auszusprechen, was sie anscheinend schon die ganze Zeit loswerden wollte.

Einen Moment lang schien die Zeit stehen geblieben. Niemand rührte sich am Tisch und man hörte nichts als das stoßweise Atmen von Tante Desdemona, die sich bei dem Streitgespräch allem Anschein nach verausgabt hatte.

»Glückwunsch!«, grinste Sirius dann, doch abermals beachtete man ihn nicht.

Lediglich Andromeda schenkte ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln.

»Bist du jetzt völlig von allen guten Geistern verlassen?« Tante Desdemonas Mann hatte in hartem Tonfall gesprochen.

»Bitte sag mir, dass es von einem Reinblüter ist«, flehte Tante Desdemona, die ganz weiß geworden war.

»Natürlich, sie geht öfter fremd«, mischte sich Sirius in sarkastischem Tonfall mit ein.

»Würdest du dich da endlich raushalten, Rotzbengel?«, fuhr Tante Desdemona ihn an. »Capella, schick ihn auf sein Zimmer!«

»Hier wird niemand auf sein Zimmer geschickt«, stellte Mr Lestrange klar. »Entweder ihr klärt das unter euch, oder aber wir klären das gemeinsam. Jedenfalls wird niemand von diesem Tisch aufstehen, ehe ich nicht die Erlaubnis dazu gebe.«

»Richard, es handelt sich hier um Sirius…«, versuchte Pherkard seinen Schwager zu überzeugen.

»Komisch, ich dachte, es handelt sich um Andromeda«, wagte sich Sirius abermals das Wort zu erheben.

»Soll ich ihm eine Lektion erteilen?«, warf Lucius vorfreudig ein.

Sirius warf ihm einen langen Blick zu, wobei er sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Malfoy würde schon noch sehen, wo ihn seine schleimige Art hinbrachte…

»Lucius, bitte«, mahnte Mrs Malfoy ihren Sohn. »Der Junge hat ausnahmsweise Recht.« Sie nickte abwertend zu Sirius. »Es geht hier um Andromedas Verrat, nicht um den seinen.«

»Es ist kein Verrat«, verteidigte sich Andromeda beinahe verzweifelt. »Ich wollte euch eigentlich alle zur Hochzeit einladen, aber ihr führt euch ja auf, als ob ich Dumbledore heiraten wollte!«

»Lieber ein reinblütiger Muggelliebhaber, als gleich ein wertloses Schlammblut!«, erwiderte Bellatrix vom anderen Ende des Tisches hitzig.

»Ted ist nicht wertlos! Und er ist einfühlsamer als dein Rodolphus!«

Rodolphus, der sich bisher herausgehalten hatte, fuhr auf. »Was – du unwürdige Schlammblutschlampe wagst es…«

»Rodolphus, setz dich.« Mr Lestranges Geduld schien auf eine harte Probe gestellt.

»Aber er hat Recht, Schatz!«, schlug sich Mrs Lestrange auf die Gegenseite.

»Mag sein, doch deshalb rastet niemand in meinem Speisesaal derart aus.«

Rodolphus ließ sich widerwillig und mit geballten Fäusten wieder nieder. Eine Hand weilte in seiner Umhangtasche – jederzeit bereit, den Zauberstab zu zücken, wie Sirius vermutete.

Tante Desdemona schluckte tief, als müsse sie ihre innere Ruhe zurückgewinnen. Dann setzte sie ein klein wenig ruhiger an: »Ist das Balg… ist es von diesem… diesem Muggel?«

»Mum, er ist kein Muggel, er ist muggelstämmig.«

»Alles dasselbe!«, spuckte Bellatrix verächtlich.

»Ich erinnere mich noch an meinen Schulfreund Kenneth Manton. Er war ein Halbblut und ein exzellenter Zauberer.« Erstmals mischte sich auch Onkel Alphard mit ein. Er wirkte gefasst wie immer und strahlte eine gewisse Ruhe aus.

»Ich habe deine Verbindung zu ihm nie verstanden«, erwiderte Pherkard. »Aber zum Glück hielt sie ja schließlich nicht lange. Und außerdem besteht noch ein gewisser Unterschied zwischen Halbblut und Schlammblut!«

»Ach, ich kenn auch ein ganz nettes ›Schlammblut‹«, warf Sirius ein, der sich daran erinnerte, dass Davey auch muggelstämmig war.

»Dich hat aber niemand gefragt!«, keifte Bellatrix.

Capella warf ihm einen zutiefst vernichtenden Blick zu.

»Darüber werden wir später noch reden, Junge! Du hältst dich von Schlammblütern fern!«, drohte Pherkard schlicht, aber in strengem Ton.

»Außerdem geht es hier nicht um dich, wie du uns so schön erinnert hast!«, mischte sich Regulus erstmals mit ein.

»Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, Andromeda?«, wandte sich Tante Desdemona wieder an ihre älteste Tochter. »Du entehrst unsere ganze Familie!«

»Oh, ich war immer der Auffassung, das würde _ich_ schon tun! Jedenfalls habt ihr mich das glauben lassen, als ich nach Gryffindor gekommen bin.«

»Sirius!« Diesmal war es Onkel Alphards schneidender Tonfall und Sirius musste sich an seine Mahnung erinnern: _Überlege dir, in wie weit du dich gegen deine Familie stellst. Den Rebell zu spielen mag in manchen Situationen angebracht sein. In anderen aber wiederum nicht._

Wie dem auch sei, Sirius fand, auch wenn Onkel Alphard da anderer Meinung sein sollte, dass dies ein Moment war, in dem man den Rebell spielen durfte. Schließlich musste er seiner Lieblingscousine beistehen.

»Wir könnten dich vor dieser Schande noch bewahren«, schlug Richard in dem Augenblick vor. »Als dein Vater habe ich nur das Beste für dich im Sinn. Mit etwas Gold könnten wir dir einen anständigen, ehrvollen Ehemann erkaufen und niemand wird erfahren, dass das Balg von diesem Teo ist!«

Andromeda schien einen Moment wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Zu dem Schock, der sich auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete, drang allmählich das Entsetzen, als die Worte anscheinend ihren Verstand erreichten. Sie kämpfte einen Moment lang mit den Tränen, dann atmete sie ein Mal tief durch und versuchte, nicht ganz erfolgreich, sie wegzublinzeln.

»Er heißt Ted, Dad«, brachte sie dann mit zittriger Stimme heraus, wobei sie ungläubig und auf gewisse Weise bedauernd ihren Kopf schüttelte. Damit stand sie ruckartig auf und stürmte aus dem Speisesaal, noch ehe Mr Lestrange sie aufhalten konnte.

»Hieß das nun ›Nein‹?«, hakte Tante Desdemona ungläubig nach.

»Ihr könnt sie nicht zwingen und ihr könnt sie auch nicht ewig halten und an die Reinbluttradition binden«, stellte Onkel Alphard noch immer in diesem ruhigen Ton fest. »Wenn ihr sie nicht verlieren wollt, dann müsst ihr ihre Liaison mit Ted zu akzeptieren beginnen.«

»Niemals!«, schrie Tante Desdemona, doch sie war nicht die einzige am Tisch, die Onkel Alphard ansah, als wäre er senil geworden.

Sirius fand dies einen guten Moment, sich selbst zurückzuziehen und stand auf, während eine hitzige Diskussion zwischen Onkel Alphard und den anderen Erwachsenen entbrannte.

Da Mr Lestrange den Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben hatte und sich die Haare raufte und Onkel Alphard sich gerade gegen Pherkard durchzusetzen versuchte, hielt niemand Sirius auf seinem Weg aus dem Speisesaal auf.

Er hatte ein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er Onkel Alphard alleine seinen verrückten Verwandten und Bekannten überließ, doch er musste Andromeda aufsuchen.

Er fand seine Cousine in ihrem Zimmer vor, wie sie wahllos Klamotten in ihren Koffer hexte. Normalerweise war sie immer sehr ordentlich, was Säuberungssprüche und Kofferpacken anbelangte, doch gegenwärtig schwebten ihre Sachen völlig durcheinander in ihre Reisetasche.

»Sie verstehen es nicht. Sie verstehen es einfach nicht!«, stammelte sie zusammenhanglos, sobald sie Sirius in der Tür erblickte. »Hast… hast du das mitbekommen?« Sie griff sich an die Stirn, als könne sie noch immer nicht fassen, was da eben vorgefallen war. »Sie dachten, es war nichts als ein Fehler, ein Versehen, das ich um alles in der Welt rückgängig machen wollte! Als müsse ich ihnen dankbar sein, wenn sie es schaffen, mich von dieser Schande zu befreien! – Sie begreifen es einfach nicht«, wiederholte sie dann noch einmal abschließend, womit ein letztes Sockenpaar in den kleinen Koffer flog.

»Du – ähm… gehst?«, fragte Sirius, der sich sehr wohl darüber bewusst war, dass die Frage mehr als überflüssig war.

Andromeda nickte dennoch. »Und ich werde nicht mehr kommen, bis sie eingesehen haben, dass ich Ted liebe. – Oder bis sie zumindest seinen Namen kennen!«

»Andromeda Tonks. Klingt irgendwie komisch. Gewöhnungsbedürftig«, grinste Sirius. »Aber ich wette, ihr werdet glücklich und das Kleine wird sicher eine ganz ausgezeichnete Hexe oder ein ganz ausgezeichneter Zauberer, je nachdem.«

Andromeda lächelte ihm zu und ließ ihren Koffer zuschnappen. »Danke, Sirius.«

In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Onkel Alphard trat herein.

»Hast du dich auch loseisen können?«, grinste Sirius seinen weisen Onkel an.

Onkel Alphard nickte. »Sie unterhalten sich über eine mögliche Bestrafung und darüber, wie sie dich wieder zur Vernunft bringen können«, wandte er sich dann an Andromeda.

»Dann geh ich jetzt wohl besser, ehe ihnen ein paar gute Flüche einfallen«, seufzte diese.

»Du hast deinen Weg gewählt. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück darauf«, verabschiedete sich Onkel Alphard. »Und eule mir ruhig eine Einladung, ich werde diese Hochzeit um nichts auf der Welt verpassen!«

Andromedas Augen, die noch ein wenig verweint aussahen, begannen zu leuchten. »Sie wird im Sommer stattfinden. Dann werde ich schon einen ziemlich dicken Bauch haben, also bring lieber keinen Fotoapparat mit.«

»Ich begleite dich nach unten«, bot Onkel Alphard an, womit er den Koffer packte.

»Ich auch«, schloss sich Sirius an, doch Onkel Alphard schüttelte den Kopf.

»Du verziehst dich lieber unverzüglich auf dein Zimmer. Du hast dir auch nicht viele Pluspunkte bei deiner Familie geholt.«

Sirius verdrehte die Augen, was Onkel Alphard mit einem strengen Blick quittierte. »Und wir beide sollten uns mal darüber unterhalten, was es heißt, zum richtigen Zeitpunkt seinen Mund zu halten.«

»Alphi hat Recht, kleiner Cousin. Trotzdem danke für deinen Beistand. Fühlt sich gut an, wenn wenigstens einer in der Familie zu einem hält.« Damit zog sie Sirius zu einer langen Abschiedsumarmung an sich.

»Komm schon«, unterbrach Onkel Alphard diese schließlich und trieb zur Eile an. »Und nenn mich nicht immer Alphi!«

Sirius sah den beiden noch nach, wie sie die Treppe hinab gingen und beschloss dann, ausnahmsweise einmal einem Befehl nachzukommen und sich in seinem Zimmer zu verschanzen.

Andromeda, die im Sommer heiraten würde und sich somit doch endgültig gegen ihre Familie stellen würde. Und dazu war sie auch noch schwanger! Er hatte gar nicht gefragt, wie lange sie es schon wusste...

Über der ganzen Aufregung hatte er seine Rache ganz vergessen. Die Phiole befand sich noch immer in seiner Umhangtasche. Er griff danach und drehte sie gedankenverloren zwischen den Fingern.

Sirius hatte keine Ahnung, wie er den Trank unbemerkt in Narzissas Nähe bringen sollte, ohne dass er selbst Gefahr lief, dass sie sich in ihn ›verliebte‹. Wenn Ken doch nun da wäre. Er war ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldig, doch Sirius hatte keine Ahnung, wo er nach ihm suchen sollte. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob er immer irgendwo in der Villa anwesend war, oder nur sporadisch vorbeischaute.

»Was gibt's?«

Sirius fuhr erschrocken herum. Ken schaute ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

»Erschreck mich nicht noch einmal so!«

»Was denn, brauchst du meine Hilfe, oder nicht?« Ken schien leicht verärgert. »Wenn du dir einen Scherz daraus machst, mich einfach so wegen nichts und wieder nichts zu rufen, dann finde ich das nicht lustig!«

»Ähm… ich hab dich gerufen?«

»Sonst wäre ich doch wohl nicht hier, oder? Also: Was gibt's?«

Sirius machte sich in Gedanken einen Vermerk, dass er sich unbedingt über Dämonen informieren sollte – vielleicht waren sie ja gut in Telepathie – und erzählte Ken dann von seinem Plan.

»Klar, gib her!«, grinste Ken sofort begeistert, womit er Sirius die Phiole entriss und abermals verpuffte.

In der nächsten Sekunde war Sirius also schon wieder alleine. Er schritt nervös im Zimmer auf und ab, doch schon nach ein paar Minuten ungeduldigen Wartens kehrte Kenneth zurück – und erschreckte Sirius ein weiteres Mal mit seinem plötzlichen Erscheinen.

»Ich sagte, du sollst das nicht noch einmal – was ist denn los?«

Ken wirkte gehetzt und warf Sirius einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. »Die gute Nachricht ist, dieser Junge – Lucius – ist rasend vor Eifersucht.«

»Und die Schlechte?«, hakte Sirius nach.

»Nun, das Mädchen hat sich in mich verliebt – du hast nichts davon gesagt, dass es bei Abbildern auch wirkt! Na ja, die Lestranges haben das natürlich bemerkt und fangen wieder ihre Dämonenaustreibungen im ganzen Haus an. Die Lestranges und das Mädchen sind also hinter mir her und die Eltern des Jungen und der Junge selbst hinter dem Mädchen«, erstattete Ken in Kurzfassung Bericht. »Und dann sind da noch die Blacks, die das junge Fräulein anschreien. Wenn du für Aufregung und Chaos sorgen wolltest, dann ist es dir geglückt! – Ich mach mich jedenfalls lieber aus dem Staub und lass mich erst mal nicht mehr hier blicken.«

»Ken!«, rief Sirius, doch der Dämon war abermals nach einem Blinzeln spurlos verschwunden.

In genau dem Moment flog die Tür auf und Narzissa kam hereingestürmt. »Sirius, du hast nicht zufällig diesen schnuckeligen Jungen gesehen? Etwa so lange Haare«, dabei führte sie eine Hand auf Schulterlänge, »mit Sommersprossen…«

Noch ehe Sirius überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, betrat Lucius das Zimmer. »Narzissa! Du bist ja nicht du selbst! Komm wieder zu dir. Dieser Dämon hat dich nur in seinen Bann gezogen! – Damit hast doch du schon wieder was zu tun!« Lucius hatte Sirius erkannt. »Wenn du mir meine Freundin ausspannen willst, dann sag ich dir…«

»Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, zieht sie einen Dämon dir vor. Was hab also ich damit zu tun?«

»Der Dämon hat eine Phiole unter ihrer Nase zerbrochen – woher, sag mir, Black, soll ein Dämon einen Zaubertrank bekommen haben?«

»Wie sollte ich das denn bewerkstelligt haben? Ich hätte so etwas doch gar nicht geschafft! Wie soll ein Zweitklässler einen solchen Trank brauen können?«

Bevor der Streit noch eskalieren konnte, rauschte Mrs Lestrange herein, die eine Lampe vor sich hertrug, aus der ein übel riechender Dampf drang. Sie murmelte Beschwörungsformeln in einer fremden, Sirius' unbekannten Sprache. Nachdem sie eine Runde durch das ganze Zimmer gezogen hatte, verließ sie dieses wieder.

»Oh, mein Dämonlein, komm schon, zeig dich mir! Bitte!« Narzissa sah unter den Betten nach, als erwarte sie, dass Ken darunter hervorgesprungen käme.

»Petrificus!«, bellte Lucius völlig unvermittelt, den Zauberstab auf Narzissa gerichtet.

»Malfoy, lass das! Sonst verhexe ich dich!«

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Das war ein Anblick, von dem er nicht erwartet hatte je Zeuge zu werden. Schulterzuckend überließ er die beiden Duellanten sich selbst und verließ sein eigenes Zimmer.

Doch kaum hatte er den Salon erreicht, stieß er auf eine weitere Ansammlung völlig verrückt Gewordener. Onkel Alphard und Andromeda hatten es anscheinend nicht mehr rechtzeitig rausgeschafft, denn sie standen Capella, Pherkard, Tante Desdemona und deren Mann gegenüber. Alle sechs bedrohten sich gegenseitig mit ihren Zauberstäben.

»Du wirst hier bleiben, das ist mein letztes Wort!«, befahl Tante Desdemona.

»Lass mich durch, Dad! Meine Entscheidung steht fest.«

»Das ist ein Familienfest, verdammt noch mal!«, herrschte Pherkard sie an.

»Ich werde mit meiner Tochter schon alleine fertig«, stellte Richard etwas eingeschnappt klar.

»Anscheinend nicht, wenn sie sich mit Schlammblütern trifft und sich dann auch noch von ihnen schwängern lässt!«, giftete Capella.

In dem Moment erkannte Richard Sirius und wandte sich süffisant Pherkard und Capella zu. »Werdet ihr erst mal mit eurem eigenen Sohn fertig. Er soll gemeinsame Sache mit einem Dämon machen, der das Haus der Lestranges schon seit ewigen Zeiten heimsucht. Von gewissen Verbindungen zu Gryffindors will ich erst gar nicht sprechen.«

»Ruhe, darum geht es doch gar nicht!«, unterbrach Tante Desdemona das Streitgespräch der beiden verschiedenen Parteien, um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Andromeda und Onkel Alphard zu lenken.

»Akzeptiert Ted und die Tatsache, dass ich ihn heiraten werde, und ich werde die Familie nicht verlassen. Lasst Ted über Sylvester kommen und ich werde bleiben.«

»Das ist vollkommen indiskutabel…«

»Lass gut sein, Richard«, meinte Tante Desdemona, ehe sie Andromeda fixierte. »Entweder du nimmst unsere Hilfe an, oder du lässt dich nie wieder bei uns blicken! Überleg es dir gut, ob du dich gegen unsere Seite entscheiden willst!«

»Mein Zimmer steht dir jedenfalls immer offen«, meinte Sirius, wofür er sich einmal mehr einen warnenden Blick von Onkel Alphard einfing.

»Verabschieden wir uns in Freundschaft«, versuchte Onkel Alphard einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, doch die restlichen Blacks schienen damit alles andere als einverstanden.

In dem Moment passierte Mr Lestrange die Eingangshalle, wobei er den Personenauflauf nicht weiter beachtete, sondern immer wieder dieselben Worte wiederholte: »Prohibeatis de sanctis terris.«

»Was soll es sein: ein Leben mit dem Schlammblut oder die Loyalität der Familie?«, stellte nun auch Richard seine Tochter vor die Wahl.

Andromeda sah ihrem Vater mit einem Blick, der tiefste Verachtung kundtat, tief in die Augen, ehe sie ihren Koffer packte und an allen vorbei zur Haustür schritt.

»Dann geh doch!«, kreischte Tante Desdemona ihr hinterher. »Und wage es bloß nicht, hinterher angekrochen zu kommen!«

In dem Moment fiel die Tür hinter Andromeda ins Schloss und Sirius wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie wirklich nicht mehr zur Familie zurückkommen würde.

_tbc..._


	24. Die Flucht

_Okay, nachdem jetzt doch mehrere nach der Fortsetzung verlangt haben, gibt es hier jetzt ENDLICH das nächste Kapitel._

_DANKE, dass ihr so viel Geduld mit mir habt und ich hoffe, es liest noch jemand da draußen mit..._

_**An alle, die sich nicht mehr so genau erinnern**: Sirius war bei den Lestranges mit der gesamten Familie und Bekannten zu Besuch; Andromeda hat gerade einen Abgang hingelegt und Sirius hat sich an Lucius gerächt, indem er Narcissa einen Liebestrank hat geben lassen - der jedoch nach hinten losgegangen ist und nun ist Narcissa hinter "Ken" her, dem hauseigenen "Dämon", bzw. einer Erinnerung, die in dem Haus aus alten Tagen zurückgeblieben ist._

* * *

**Das Erbe Merlins**

* * *

**Vierundzwanzigstes Kapitel**

**Die Flucht**

* * *

_Sonntag, 13 Stunden und 15 Minuten vor Neujahr 1973._

* * *

Nach Andromedas Abgang standen deren Eltern, sowie Capella, Pherkard, Onkel Alphard und Sirius einige Augenblicke wortlos in der Diele, den Blick auf die geschlossene Eingangstür gerichtet, durch die Andromeda noch Sekunden zuvor hinausgerauscht war. 

Erst Narzissa, die Bellatrix vergeblich zu bändigen versuchte, holte sie alle mit ihrer Ankunft wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

»Hat jemand den mysteriösen Jungen gesehen?!« Narzissa sah aus wie nach einem harten Kampf, verschwitzt und rot im Gesicht. Eine Strähne ihres blonden Haares fiel ihr wirr ins Gesicht, doch sie schien sich nicht darum zu kümmern.

Erst jetzt fiel Sirius ihr starrer Blick auf, der zwar auf die Personen in der Diele gerichtet war, doch irgendwie durch sie hindurch zu gehen schien. Er hoffte, dass es den anderen entging.

Von Lucius war keine Spur zu sehen, was Sirius darauf schließen ließ, dass Narzissa das Duell gewonnen hatte.

»Welcher Junge?«, wollte Richard verwirrt wissen.

In dem Moment kam Rodolphus die Treppen heruntergehastet. »Wenn sie Lucius meint, der liegt gefesselt und geknebelt in Sirius' und Regulus' Zimmer.

»Ich war's nicht!«, verteidigte sich Sirius sofort, als sich alle Blicke bedrohlich ihm zuwandten.

»Ich war es«, verkündete Narzissa leichthin, noch immer ihr verträumter Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Die Blicke der Anwesenden, nunmehr ungläubig, wanderten zu der jüngsten Tochter der Blacks.

»Aber – warum?!«, wollte Tante Desdemona verständnislos wissen, die von der ganzen Geschichte noch nichts mitbekommen hatte, da sie zu sehr mit der Andromeda-Angelegenheit beschäftigt gewesen war.

»Er will mich davon abhalten, meinen Jungen zu finden«, erklärte Narzissa, als ob es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt wäre.

»Welcher Junge denn?«, wiederholte Onkel Alphard, der seine Nichte mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah.

»Deinen ehemaligen Schulfreund Kenneth Manton, der in diesem Haus rumspukt«, mischte sich Sirius mit ein. »Aber erwähne in seiner Gegenwart lieber nicht, dass er ›spukt‹, das hört er nicht gerne.«

Abermals verweilten alle Blicke auf ihm. Doch noch ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte, erklang eine Stimme von der Treppe: »Ich wusste, er macht mit diesem Dämon eine Sache! Sie haben meine Narzissa mit so einem Zaubertrank verhext.« Lucius kam die Treppe herunter, flankiert von Regulus und Rabastan, die ihn ein wenig stützten. Gefolgt wurde der kleine Zug von Mr und Mrs Malfoy.

»Sagte da jemand Dämon? – Ich komme!«, erschallte da Mrs Lestranges Stimme und sie kam in der Tat durch eine nahe gelegene Tür in die Diele gefegt, noch immer ihre seltsame Lampe in der Hand.

Der Dampf drang wie lange Finger daraus hervor, die nach allem Nichtsterblichen greifen wollten, und verpestete innerhalb kürzester Zeit die Luft in der Diele.

Keine zwei Sekunden später kam auch Mr Lestrange herbei. Er hatte aufgehört, seine lateinischen Sätze zu murmeln und starrte die Versammlung fragend an.

»Du kannst Narzissa nicht verübeln, dass sie ihn mag. Er ist auf jeden Fall netter als du!«, provozierte Sirius Lucius, wobei er seine Rache in vollen Zügen auskostete.

»Man muss dem Jungen ein wenig Gehorsam einbläuen, sonst endet er noch wie Andromeda«, meinte Mrs Malfoy mit gerümpfter Nase.

»Oh, dann war es also meine Schuld, dass sie mit diesem Muggel durchbrennt?!«, ereiferte sich Tante Desdemona, wobei sie Mrs Malfoy einen langen, bösen Blick zuwarf.

»Muggelgeborener!«, verbesserte Sirius augenrollend.

»Ach, Klappe!«, Tante Desdemona und Mrs Malfoy wandten sich gleichzeitig zu Sirius um.

»Ich kümmere mich um ihn«, erklärte sich Pherkard bereit.

»Ich kann auch mit ihm sprechen«, bot Onkel Alphard an.

Doch Pherkard schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Du gehst zu lasch mit ihm um. Er braucht eine starke Hand, die ihm seine Grenzen aufzeigt.«

In dem Moment machte sich Narzissa wieder auf den Weg, da sie anscheinend einsah, dass hier niemand wusste, wo ihr Geliebter war.

Capella entschloss sich offensichtlich, die weitere Planung in die Hand zu nehmen, denn sie wandte sich zunächst an Mr und Mrs Lestrange: »Marilyn, Warren, ihr kümmert euch um diesen ominösen Dämon, ihr könnt Regulus und Rabastan zu Hilfe nehmen. Alphard begleitet euch am besten auch noch, schließlich ist es sein Schulfreund. Bellatrix und Rodolphus, ihr schaut, dass ihr Narzissa handlungsunfähig macht. Am besten wäre es, ihr schließt euch auch noch der Aufgabe an.« Sie nickte kurz Mr und Mrs Malfoy zu. »Pherkard, du übernimmst Sirius und der Rest hilft mir dabei, ein Gegengift für diesen Zaubertrank zu finden.«

»Wo ist Andromeda überhaupt?«, wollte Bellatrix in dem Moment mit gerunzelter Stirn wissen.

»Weg«, erwiderte Tante Desdemona kurz angebunden, bevor alle ihren Aufgaben nachgingen.

* * *

_Sonntag, noch 11 Stunden und 0 Minuten bis Neujahr 1973._

* * *

»Tut mir Leid, mehr kann ich nicht machen. Ich bin kein ausgebildeter Heiler.« Onkel Alphard träufelte eine hellgrüne Flüssigkeit auf Sirius' Brandwunde, die jetzt auch noch aufgeplatzt war. 

Sein Blut vermischte sich mit der Flüssigkeit und sein Arm begann ganz furchtbar zu brennen. Doch das Mittel schien zu helfen, denn der Blutfluss stoppte.

»Flüche zum Gehorsam einzusetzen ist unverantwortlich…«, murmelte Onkel Alphard, als er das kleine Fläschchen wieder zumachte.

»Es geht schon wieder«, winkte Sirius ab. »Was gibt es Neues von den anderen? Haben sie den Trank schon aufheben können?«

»Es gibt keinen Gegentrank, als ob du das nicht genau wüsstest – aber ich will ja gar nicht wissen, was du damit zu tun hattest! Sie haben Narzissa in einem Zimmer eingesperrt und waren schon drauf und dran einen Experten anzueulen. Aber sie würden angeklagt werden, wenn herauskäme, dass sie solche Bücher überhaupt besitzen, also können sie nichts tun als abzuwarten. Lucius kocht vor Wut.«

Sirius grinste. Dann waren das die paar Flüche seines Vaters allemal wert gewesen!

»Ken haben wir noch nicht gefunden. Wundert mich nicht. Wenn er nicht gefunden werden will, dann hat niemand eine Chance. – Und jetzt erzähl mir mal, was du mit ihm zu tun hattest.«

»Och, nichts weiter«, wich Sirius aus. »Er ist aber wirklich nett. Ich meine, für einen Dämon…«

»Oh, Dämonen sind nicht unbedingt böse, musst du wissen.«

»Ich weiß, hat mir Ken auch schon erzählt.«

Onkel Alphard lächelte tief in Gedanken. Dann meinte er völlig unvermittelt: »Wir sollten jetzt aber Essen gehen.«

»Ich darf das Zimmer bis heute Abend nicht verlassen und ich bekomme auch kein Mittag«, murmelte Sirius. »Aber keine Angst, ich wollte mir später was stibitzen. Wenn sie denken, dass sie mich aushungern können, um mich klein zu kriegen, dann haben sie sich gewaltig geschnitten!« Das Grinsen kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück.

Onkel Alphard schüttelte nur den Kopf. »Du widersetzt dich dieses Wochenende gegen keine Regeln mehr, die deine Eltern oder sonst jemand aufstellt. Ich werde dir was zu Essen vorbeibringen. Und wo wir schon dabei sind…«

»Ja, ja, ich weiß: Manchmal ist es unangebracht, den Rebell zu spielen.«

»Du hörst einem alten Mann wie mir ja doch zu.« Onkel Alphard zwinkerte ihm kurz zu, woraufhin er das Zimmer verließ.

* * *

_Sonntag, noch 8 Stunden und 47 Minuten bis zur Geisterstunde._

* * *

Sirius rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum. Er wartete nun schon seit Stunden auf Onkel Alphards Rückkehr, doch sein Onkel hatte sich seither nicht mehr blicken lassen. Auch sonst war niemand vorbeigekommen, wofür Sirius allerdings im Großen und Ganzen dankbar war. 

Sein Magen ließ ein lautes Knurren hören.

Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde hielt er es absolut nicht mehr aus, tatenlos herumzusitzen. Das war noch nie eine seiner Stärken gewesen. Er schlich sich hinunter, wobei eine Diele verräterisch unter seinen Füßen quietschte.

»Alphard, wenn du dich auf die Seite von Andromeda und Sirius schlagen willst…«, tönte Capellas laute Stimme aus einem Raum nahe dem Speisesaal – der Wohnstube, wie Sirius von Onkel Alphards Villenführung am ersten Tag noch wusste.

»Ich bin lediglich der Meinung, dass ein Junge in seinem Alter regelmäßig etwas zu Essen braucht.«

»Nicht, wenn ich es ihm verboten habe«, schritt Pherkard ein.

»Das ist doch sinnlos. Wir sitzen hier schon den halben Nachmittag und diskutieren darüber ohne auf einen grünen Zweig zu kommen«, mischte sich Mr Lestranges Stimme mit ein.

»Du hast Recht, Schatz«, stimmte Mrs Lestrange spitz zu. »Verlasse sofort mein Haus, Alphard!«

»Marilyn…«, Das war wieder Mr Lestrange.

Sirius drückte sich vor dem Wohnzimmer enger gegen die Mauer. Seine Familie schien gerade dabei, alle zu verbannen, die ihm in dieser Familie noch etwas wert gewesen waren.

»Was? Das sollte eine Zusammenkunft der engsten Bekannten werden und ich sorge dafür, die Idylle wieder herzustellen.«

»Ich fände es auch besser, wenn du dich nicht mehr in die Erziehung meines Sohnes einmischen würdest!«, herrschte Capella Onkel Alphard an.

»Ich glaube kaum, dass eure Erziehungsmethoden bei ihm anschlagen«, versuchte dieser seinen Standpunkt zu verteidigen. »Abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht denke, dass sie für irgendein Kind angemessen sind…«

»Das reicht. Unsere Erziehungsmethoden gehen dich gar nichts an!«, brauste Pherkard auf. »Du solltest nun wirklich besser gehen.«

»Wenn ich Sirius hier alleine mit euch lassen würde, käme er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr in einem ganzen Stück zurück nach Hogwarts!« Onkel Alphards Stimme, normalerweise stets sehr ruhig, zitterte vor Erregung.

»Haec est domus mea, relinque eam.«, erklang da Mrs Lestranges Stimme und daraufhin wurde es still.

Ein paar Sekunden später setzte Mrs Lestrange abermals an: »Er wurde wegdisappariert und kann nun nicht mehr herkommen ohne offizielle Einladung. Ein recht nützlicher Schutzzauber, den Warren vor Jahren auf unser Haus gelegt hat.«

»Wirklich ein beachtlicher Zauber, Marilyn«, meinte Pherkard anerkennend.

»So und nun können wir uns in Ruhe über eine angemessene Bestrafung für Sirius unterhalten…«, schlug Capella vor.

Sirius vor der Tür bekam nicht mehr mit von dem Gespräch in dem Wohnraum. Sie hatten ihm auch noch Onkel Alphard genommen! Der Aufenthalt in der Villa der Lestranges wurde von Stunde zu Stunde schrecklicher. Und nun sollte auch noch eine Bestrafung auf ihn zukommen. Er hatte gedacht, die Flüche von Pherkard wären genug gewesen… Und Onkel Alphard war noch nicht einmal da, um ihn anschließend zu pflegen!

Sirius stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und hastete die Treppe hoch zurück in sein Zimmer. Er beschloss, seiner eigenen Philosophie zu folgen: Handle jetzt und denke später über die Konsequenzen nach.

Kurzentschlossen schmiss er alles in seinen Koffer, was in Reichweite war, ließ diesen zuschnappen und packte James' Tarnumhang, mit dem er sich und seinen Koffer verdeckte.

* * *

_Sonntag, 8 Stunden und 02 Minuten vor Mitternacht._

* * *

Der Weg aus dem Haus kam Sirius vor wie eine Odyssee. Zuerst kam er an einem Zimmer vorbei, hinter dessen verschlossener Tür ein Mädchen hysterisch herumschrie: »Lasst mich raus! Das könnt ihr nicht mit mir machen!« Sirius brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, dass es sich um Narzissas Stimme handelte. 

Mitten auf der Treppe musste er dann anhalten und sich ein langweiliges Gespräch zwischen Regulus und Rabastan mit anhören, die auf den Stufen saßen und sich darüber ausließen, dass sie nicht an der Besprechung der Erwachsenen teilnehmen durften.

Endlich standen sie auf, was sich jedoch nicht als Vorteil herausstellte, da sie die Treppe hochkamen. Sirius musste sich eng an das Geländer pressen, damit sie nicht miteinander kollidierten.

Station Nummer drei auf seinem Weg zur Tür stellten eben genannte Erwachsene dar, die gerade ihren ›Besprechungsraum‹ verließen. Da sie noch ein Weilchen in der Diele herumstanden, konnte Sirius nicht das Haus verlassen. Schließlich würde es sehr seltsam aussehen, wenn sich die Tür wie von nichts öffnete und wieder schloss.

Doch gerade, als sie gehen wollten, kamen Regulus und Rabastan schon wieder die Treppen heruntergespurtet.

»Mum, Sirius ist nicht in seinem Zimmer«, schnaufte Regulus, als er bei der Menschenansammlung zu einem Halt kam.

»Was?!«, fuhr Pherkard sofort auf. »Dieser Bengel! Ich habe ihm deutlich gesagt, dass er vor heute Abend nicht mehr aus seinem Zimmer herauskommen soll! Das wird er bereuen!«

Sirius, der zwar für alle Augen unsichtbar war, wich dennoch unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

»Du hättest die Tür magisch absperren müssen, Pherkard!«, tadelte Mr Malfoy.

Abermals übernahm Capella den Oberbefehl: »Regulus, Rabastan, ihr übernehmt den ersten Stock. Schaut auch bei Narzissa rein, lasst sie aber nicht entkommen. Wir übernehmen das Untergeschoss und ihr schaut in der Bibliothek und den Badesälen nach!«

Alle wuselten sofort los, während Sirius sich immer mehr der Tür näherte. Sobald die Diele wieder leer war, riss er diese auf und schloss sie sogleich wieder hinter sich.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und bemerkte dann, dass er schon mit den ersten Konsequenzen seiner Handlung zu kämpfen hatte: Er befand sich inmitten einer Einöde, meilenweit von Hogwarts entfernt, hatte außer ein paar Silbersickeln kein Geld dabei, noch hatte er Oxbow, der von seinem letzten Briefauftrag noch nicht zurück war, und er hatte zudem keine Ahnung, wo er hinsollte. Abgesehen davon regnete es auch schon wieder.

Zunächst wollte er aber nur so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und seine Verwandten bringen und so rannte er, so schnell er es mit dem schweren Koffer auf dem verschlammten Weg schaffte, den Pfad hinab.

Erst, als die Villa nicht mehr in Sicht war, verlangsamte er ein wenig und hielt sich die stechende Seite. Nun wagte er es auch, den Tarnumhang abzunehmen, den er in den Koffer zurücksteckte – er war sich sicher, James wäre nicht gerade begeistert davon, wenn er ihn völlig verdreckt zurückbringen würde.

Anschließend stellte er seinen Koffer ab und ließ sich entkräftet mitten auf dem Pfad in den Matsch sinken. Er vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und drückte mit seinen Fingern gegen seine Augen, bis er kleine Sternchen sah. Ein paar Augenblicke saß er so mitten im Regen, irgendwo am Ende der Welt zwischen einer kleinen Zaubererstadt und der Villa der Lestranges.

Dann erinnerte er sich plötzlich an ein Werbeplakat, das er am Vortag in der Stadt gesehen hatte. Es war an alle gestrandeten Hexen und Zauberer gerichtet gewesen – und als ein solcher konnte er sich allemal bezeichnen – und hatte besagt, dass man lediglich seinen Zauberstab ausstrecken musste und der _Fahrende Ritter_, ein Dreideckerbus, würde einen auflesen, um einen dorthin zu fahren, wo man es wünschte.

Schnell rappelte Sirius sich wieder auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab, den er anschließend ausstreckte. Keine Sekunde später ertönte ein lauter Knall und ein grellvioletter Bus apparierte nur wenige Meter neben ihn.

Sirius zuckte bei dem Lärm leicht zusammen, doch als die Türen sich öffneten, schnappte er seinen Koffer und hastete zu dem _Fahrenden Ritter_.

Eine Hexe mittleren Alters begrüßte ihn. »Wo wollen Sie denn hin?«, wollte sie freundlich wissen.

»Hogsmeade«, erwiderte Sirius kurz angebunden.

»Das macht 15 Sickel.«

»Oh.« Sirius holte sein Geld aus der Umhangtasche und zählte es durch. »Ich habe nur noch 11 Sickel, aber ich muss ganz dringend nach Hogsmeade!«

»Nun, ich denke, ich kann eine Ausnahme machen, da Sylvester ist. Sie möchten sicherlich über Neujahr Ihre Familie in Hogsmeade besuchen?«

Sirius sah die Hexe mit offenem Mund an, dann bejahte er schließlich – er hatte absolut keine Lust, ihr alles zu erklären – und gab ihr das Geld.

Er folgte der Hexe in den Bus. Sie hielt bei einer kleinen Box an und zählte das Silber hinein, ehe sie ihn weiterführte.

Im überwiegend leeren Bus standen überall Sessel herum, doch die Hexe führte ihn ausgerechnet an ein Fenster, an dem keiner stand.

»Hier, machen Sie es sich bequem.« Sie wies auf den Boden vor dem Fenster.

Einen Moment lang sah Sirius die Frau verstört an, dann meinte er: »Ähm… könnte ich mich vielleicht auch auf einen Sessel setzen?«

»Oh, sind die Sessel schon wieder verrutscht?« Die Hexe sah leicht verlegen aus. »Das kommt recht oft vor, entschuldigen Sie bitte.«

Erst jetzt fiel Sirius auf, dass die Hexe ihm nicht direkt in die Augen sah. Ihr Blick war ähnlich starr wie der Narzissas, seit sie vom Liebestrank verzaubert war. Die Hexe war blind.

»Kein Problem, Madam«, beeilte sich Sirius zu sagen. »Ich such mir selber einen Sessel.«

Im Grunde genommen hatte er sich schon gefragt, warum sie nichts zu seinem Äußeren gesagt hatte, schließlich musste er aussehen, als ob er sich im Schlamm gesuhlt hatte.

Die Hexe lächelte ihm zu, womit sie sich wieder nach vorne begab. Sirius setzte sich in einen Sessel nahe des Fahrersitzes. Als sich die Hexe auf dem leeren Fahrerplatz niederließ, fragte Sirius verwundert: »_Sie_ fahren den Bus?«

»Ja, natürlich«, erwiderte die Blinde.

Sirius konnte es nicht glauben. Wie wollte eine Hexe, die nicht sehen konnte, ihn quer durch das ganze Land heil nach Hogsmeade bringen?!

»Keine Angst«, lachte sie dann. »Ich kenne die Strecken auswendig, dazu brauche ich gar kein Sehvermögen. Außerdem sind gewisse Vorkehrungen getroffen worden. Alles Materielle springt dem Bus aus dem Weg, wenn ich zu nahe daran komme.« Damit fuhr sie an und mit einem weiteren lauten Knall waren sie endgültig weg von dem Pfad und den Lestranges.

Als Sirius aus dem Fenster sah, erkannte er, dass es draußen nicht mehr regnete, sondern schneite. Auch die Landschaft sah viel friedlicher aus. Die verdreckten grauen Wiesen waren durch weiße Landstriche ersetzt worden, die sich so weit zogen, wie die Augen reichten. Es wirkte auch alles viel heller durch das unendliche Weiß des weichen Schnees.

* * *

_Sonntag, noch 6 Stunden und 33 Minuten bevor das Jahr 1972 endet._

* * *

»Viel Vergnügen bei Ihrer Familie!«, wünschte die blinde Hexe, als sie in Hogsmeade mit einem lauten Knall anhielten und Sirius seinen Koffer aus dem _Fahrenden Ritter_ schleppte. 

»Vielen Dank, Madam«, erwiderte Sirius, der es noch immer nicht für nötig hielt, sie aufzuklären.

Nach einem weiteren Knall war Sirius wieder alleine. Seufzend zog er seinen Koffer durch die verschneiten Straßen. Er beschloss, vorsichtshalber den Geheimgang zu benutzen, um nach Hogwarts zu kommen, schließlich wusste er nicht, wie Professor McGonagall reagieren würde, wenn er einen Tag zu früh zurückkehrte, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er vor seiner Familie abgehauen war.

Sirius erreichte den Gryffindor-Turm, ohne jemandem über den Weg zu laufen – schließlich waren nicht allzu viele Lehrer, Auroren und Schüler über die Ferien im Schloss. Auch der Gemeinschaftsraum lag verwaist da. Vielleicht waren ja alle gerade beim Abendessen?

Doch das war nicht der Fall. Als er die Tür zum Schlafsaal öffnete, sah er seine Freunde auf ihren Betten sitzen. Remus war in ein Buch vertieft und James kaute an einer Schreibfeder herum, ein Pergamentblatt auf seinem Schoß. Peter starrte über seine Schulter und Oxbow saß auf James' Bettdach.

»Schreib doch davon, wie Professor McGonagall heute Morgen Jefferson angefahren hat, weil er die Eingangshalle aufreißen wollte. Das muntert ihn sicherlich auf«, schlug Remus gerade vor, wobei er nicht von seinem Buch aufsah. »Und schreib gleich dazu, dass wir mit den Recherchen über das Amulett nicht weiterkommen. Dieses Buch hier ist völlig nutzlos!«

James murmelte ein »Okay« und begann zu schreiben.

Oxbow bemerkte sein Herrchen als erster und kam krähend zu ihm herübergeflogen.

Die drei Freunde sahen gleichzeitig auf und ein ungläubiger Gesichtsausdruck stahl sich auf ihre Gesichter.

»Sirius!«, schrie James erfreut aus, womit er das Pergament in seiner Hand zerknüllte und achtlos auf sein Bett warf, um zu seinem besten Freund eilen zu können, der noch immer in der offenen Schlafsaaltür stand.

»Wie bei Merlins Bart kannst du dich bei dem Wetter nur so eindrecken?«, wollte er wissen, während er ihn in eine kurze Umarmung zog.

»Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freuen würde, dich zu sehen – aber solltest du nicht eigentlich erst morgen wiederkommen?«, runzelte Remus die Stirn.

»Ich hab's nicht mehr ausgehalten«, zuckte Sirius die Schultern und betrat nun endlich ganz den Schlafsaal.

»Wissen die Lehrer davon – und deine Eltern?«, hakte Remus misstrauisch nach.

»Lass ihn doch erst mal richtig ankommen, Remus! – Endlich bist du wieder da, Mann.« James grinste ihn breit an.

»Nein«, wandte sich Sirius dennoch an Remus. »Die sind völlig ausgerastet, haben Andromeda und Onkel Alphard rausgeschmissen und…«

»Das versteht Professor Dumbledore sicherlich«, unterbrach Remus ihn. »Aber wir sollten ihm dennoch Bescheid sagen, dass du wieder da bist. Er müsste noch in der Großen Halle sein.« Damit legte er sein Buch beiseite und erhob sich vom Bett.

Wenig später stieß James die Tür zur Großen Halle auf. In der Tat war Dumbledore noch dort, doch was Sirius dann sah, ließ ihn unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückweichen: Pherkard stand mitten in der Halle und unterhielt sich mit Dumbledore und McGonagall. Auch Piler stand bei der kleinen Ansammlung.

Als die Lehrer und Sirius' Vater die Türflügel aufgehen hörten, wandten sie sich um und aller Blicke blieben auf Sirius haften, der vorsichtshalber noch einen Schritt zurück trat.

»Da bist du ja, Sohn«, stellte Pherkard fest, womit er zügigen Schrittes auf ihn zukam.

Sirius' Blick flackerte zu den Lehrern, die noch immer regungslos in der Mitte der Großen Halle standen, und überlegte einen Moment lang, ob er nicht einfach davonlaufen sollte, doch da war Pherkard bereits heran und hatte ihn am Handgelenk gepackt.

»Dann können wir ja endlich wieder zu den Lestranges zurückkehren. Du hast uns mal wieder nichts als Ärger bereitet! Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar genug ausgedrückt, als ich sagte, du hast dein Zimmer nicht zu verlassen!«, zischte er Sirius zu, wobei er seinen Griff um das Handgelenk verstärkte.

»Ich komm nicht mehr mit!«, erwiderte Sirius trotzig.

Er war noch immer verwirrt, dass Pherkard ihn so schnell aufgespürt hatte. Er war ja selber gerade erst hier angekommen. Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass sein Vater ohne Schwierigkeiten apparieren konnte und somit schon vor ihm in Hogwarts angekommen sein konnte.

»Es steht gar nicht zur Debatte, ob du mitkommst oder nicht. Du bringst sofort Narzissa wieder in Ordnung!«

»Sie hat bekommen, was sie verdient hat!«, entgegnete Sirius.

»Ich bin da ganz seiner Meinung«, pflichtete James ihm solidarisch bei.

»Du weißt doch gar nicht, worum es geht«, wandte sich Sirius verwundert an seinen besten Freund.

»Ja, aber ich nehme mal an, dass du es mir später noch sagen wirst. Außerdem würde ich dir bei Streitigkeiten mit deinem Vater immer zustimmen«, zuckte James die Schultern.

»Seid ihr nicht die Burschen, denen ich bereits in den Sommerferien verdeutlicht habe, dass sie sich von meinem Jungen fernhalten sollen?« Pherkard funkelte die drei bedrohlich an.

»Sie können nicht einfach so abhauen«, mischte sich nun die Schreckschraube an Sirius gewandt mit ein, die zu ihnen hinzutrat, vermutlich um die Situation zu entschärfen. »Ihre Eltern haben sich bereits Sorgen gemacht. – Und wir uns auch.«

»Da kann ich nichts dafür. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass gleich eine große Suchaktion gestartet wird!«

»Wenn Sirius abgehauen ist, dann zeigt das doch lediglich, dass er Sylvester lieber hier in Hogwarts verbringen will«, warf Piler mit ein. »Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser…«

»Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, _Sie_ nach Ihrer Meinung gefragt zu haben!«, unterbrach Pherkard den Auror mit einem herablassenden Blick.

»Ich würde mir seine Meinung an Ihrer Stelle schon anhören, Mr Black«, mischte sich nun auch Remus mit ein.

James nickte zustimmend und erklärte: »Auf ihn hört Sirius meistens – ganz im Gegensatz zu Ihnen.«

Pherkard wandte sich mit brennendem Blick ihm zu. »Potter – nicht wahr? – Du hast meinen Zorn einmal zu oft auf dich gelenkt. Das war meine letzte Warnung, von Sirius Abstand zu halten. Ich werde dich noch lehren, was es heißt, auf einen Black nicht zu hören…«

»Mr Black«, erhob nun erstmals Dumbledore das Wort. »Innerhalb meiner Schlossmauern dulde ich keine Drohungen. – Und ich persönlich finde, Frederic hat Recht: Ich bin mir sicher, es wäre für beide Parteien besser, wenn Sirius den Rest der Ferien hier verbringen und ganz gewöhnlich zu den Sommerferien wieder heimkehren würde.« Er hatte ruhig gesprochen, wie es seine Art war, doch ein bestimmender Unterton war mitgeschwungen.

Pherkard warf dem Schulleiter einen zutiefst vernichtenden Blick zu, von dem sich dieser nicht im Mindesten einschüchtern ließ.

Sirius atmete erleichtert aus. Er hatte Dumbledore auf seiner Seite, das hieß, dass Pherkard kaum eine Chance mehr hatte. Er hatte schon befürchtet, Dumbledore würde ihn dazu zwingen, zu seiner Familie zurückzukehren.

»Passen Sie auf die Erziehungsmaßnahmen Ihrer Lehrer auf. Sie scheinen meinen Sohn zu verderben«, meinte Pherkard schließlich an den Schulleiter gerichtet, wobei er jedoch Piler einen langen Blick zuwarf.

»Oh, ich denke, sie haben ganz ausgezeichnete Erziehungsmethoden«, erwiderte Dumbledore vergnügt.

Pherkard warf noch einen finsteren Blick in die Runde, wobei er an James, Remus und Peter besonders lange hängen blieb, dann wandte er sich ab, um die Große Halle zu verlassen. Als McGonagall sich in Bewegung setzen wollte, wehrte er ab: »Ich finde den Weg alleine, danke.« Und damit rauschte er hinaus.

Sirius atmete unbewusst einmal tief aus – er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Dankbar lächelte er den Lehrern zu, die ihn davor bewahrt hatten, einen weiteren schrecklichen Tag bei seiner Familie zu verbringen.

* * *

_Sonntag, der 31. Dezember 1972, genau 3 Stunden und 51 Minuten vor Mitternacht._

* * *

Sirius hatte seinen Freunden, kaum waren sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, in Kurzfassung von seinen vergangenen Tagen berichtet und während Remus ihn nur mit offenen Augen anstarrte, als er bei seiner Rache an Lucius ankam, musste James so heftig lachen, dass er vom Sessel fiel. 

Piler war es schließlich, der sie abholen kam. Die verbliebenen Stunden würden sie sich wie üblich alle zusammen in der Großen Halle vertreiben.

Doch Sirius kam nicht um eine kleine Standpauke herum: »Das nächste Mal sagst du gefälligst Bescheid, bevor du Hals über Kopf einfach so abhaust! Einen Moment hatte ich Angst, dass du nicht nach Hogwarts kommen würdest, nachdem du abgehauen warst. Dein Vater ist keine zehn Minuten, nachdem du verschwunden warst, angekommen und du warst zu der Zeit noch nicht hier. Was glaubst du, was wir uns für Sorgen gemacht haben!«

»Okay, okay, Fred. Das nächste Mal schick ich eine Eule voraus: ›Hau gleich von daheim ab. Bin in etwa einer Stunde da. Wenn mein Dad schon vor mir ankommt, dann biet ihm derweil ein Butterbier an, wenn ihr zu lange warten müsst.‹«

Piler schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. »Schau einfach nur zu, dass es kein nächstes Mal gibt. Aus deinem Vater war nichts herauszubekommen, was passiert war. Ich nehme an, dass du auch nichts weiter sagen willst?«

»Da nimmst du richtig an.«

Damit gingen sie zur Großen Halle, in der bereits alle Lehrer, Auroren und Schüler versammelt waren, die über Sylvester da waren. Allein Snape war nicht anwesend, wie Sirius auffiel, doch das konnte ihm nur recht sein. Der Fünftklässler aus Slytherin, den er nicht kannte, war ihm schon Slytherin genug für Sylvester.

Luke grinste Sirius zu, sobald er ihn eintreten sah. »Na, doch schon wieder da, kleiner Ausreißer, was?«

»Du tust nahezu, als hätte er nichts Schlimmes getan, Luke«, meldete sich Jefferson zu Wort. »Dabei sollte er eigentlich dafür bestraft werden.«

»Mr Ernest, sehen Sie das doch mal etwas lockerer«, grinste Highking ihn an. »Es ist immerhin Sylvester.«

Sirius schaltete bei all dem Smalltalk ab. Seine Gedanken drifteten zu seinem Aufenthalt bei den Lestranges zurück und er fragte sich, wo Onkel Alphard wohl gerade sein mochte und ob er nun ein einsames Sylvester feiern müsste. Vielleicht war er ja auch bei Andromeda…

* * *

_Sonntag, der 31. 12. 1972, 30 Minuten vor Mitternacht…_

* * *

Nachdem sie sich in der Großen Halle von Alec Gruselgeschichten hatten erzählen lassen, stieg die Spannung mit der näher rückenden Geisterstunde. 

Dumbledore hatte eine riesige Uhr über aller Köpfe gehext, die einen Countdown anzeigte. Gerade sprang sie auf ›noch 1784 Sekunden und 29 Hundertstel‹ um.

»Bei uns in Irland ist es bei alten Zaubererfamilien noch Sitte, alle Laster vom Vorjahr symbolisch zu verbrennen«, hob Yvan an.

»Und damit du nicht noch mehr Heimweh kriegst, sollen wir das hier auch machen, oder was?«, muffelte Jefferson, der wie üblich schlecht gelaunt war.

»Welch hervorragende Idee, Mr Ernest«, stimmte Dumbledore dem freudig zu, ehe er sich unternehmenslustig an Yvan wandte: »Und was genau müssen wir tun?«

»Man schreibt seine unangenehmste Erinnerung des vergangenen Jahres auf einen Zettel oder nimmt einen konkreten Gegenstand und spricht die Worte _Du Erinnerung, du sollst brennen_. Ist der Zettel oder der Gegenstand verbrannt, dann lässt man die Vergangenheit ruhen und ist befreit von dem Laster.«

Während sich alle Pergamente bereitlegten, überlegte Sirius fieberhaft, was er auf seines schreiben könnte. Er beschloss schließlich kurzerhand, einfach seine Familie darauf zu schreiben, ohne recht davon überzeugt zu sein, dass die Vergangenheit damit ruhen würde, wie Yvan es so schön ausgedrückt hatte.

Piler schien eine ähnliche Idee gehabt zu haben, denn er schrieb Mats Namen auf sein Pergamentstück, was ihm nicht nur von Jefferson, sondern auch von Luke einen seltsamen Blick einfing. Doch Sirius konnte seinen Verteidigungslehrer nur zu gut verstehen und achtete darauf, dass niemand seinen eigenen Zettel lesen konnte, aus Angst, dass ihm dieselben Blicke zugeworfen werden würden.

Doch Sirius war nicht der einzige, der sein Pergament als Geheimnis halten wollte. Auch Anne ließ niemanden ihre hingekritzelten Worte zu Gesicht bekommen – was Sirius durchaus verstehen konnte – und selbst Remus schien Interesse daran zu haben, seine symbolischen Worte für sich zu behalten und Sirius fragte sich, was er wohl verbrennen wollte.

Dumbledore schließlich verbrannte etwas, das aussah wie ein unförmiges Stück Holz, das er im Verbotenen Wald aufgeklaubt hatte. Sirius fühlte sich jäh an ihren jüngsten Ausflug dorthin und an den Glöckner von Count Continerinnert und ihm schauderte unwillkürlich. Dennoch konnte er das neugierige Gefühl nicht unterdrücken, das in ihm mit der Frage aufstieg, was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte.

* * *

_Sonntag, der 31. 12. 1972, 23:59 Uhr…_

* * *

Auf der Uhr leuchtete mittlerweile ein großes ›AUFGEPASST!‹, das jede Sekunde von neuem in goldenen Lettern aufblinkte. 

›Zehn! Aufstehen!… ‹ Die Schüler, Lehrer und Auroren erhoben sich.

›…Sieben! Glas nehmen!… ‹ Sie kamen dem Befehl der Uhr nach.

›…Vier, Glas heben, zwei, Achtung! Prost!‹

Sirius stieß natürlich als erstes mit James an, dann mit Remus und Peter, ehe sich Piler zu ihm durchkämpfte, um ihm auf die Schulter zu klopfen und ein frohes Neues Jahr zu wünschen.

Sirius' Blick glitt zu Anne, die all ihre Probleme vergessen zu haben schien – oder diese lediglich wie sonst auch immer nur gut zu verbergen wusste – und gerade mit Professor Dumbledore anstieß.

Sirius grinste in sich hinein, als die große Anzeigeuhr nur noch blinkend auf ›1973!!‹ stehen blieb. Das nächste Jahr konnte kommen!

_tbc..._


	25. Krankenflügel–Verbot

Vielen lieben Dank für die netten Reviews! Es ist schön zu wissen, dass tatsächlich noch jemand hier mitliest und diesmal hab ich mir auch Mühe gegeben frühzeitig upzudaten, auch wenn wohl einige noch mit HP7-Lesen beschäftigt sind...

Also Danke euch allen #euch ganz doll drück und knuddel# fürs Mitlesen und Reviewen!

* * *

**Das Erbe Merlins**

* * *

**Fünfundzwanzigstes Kapitel**

**Krankenfl****ügel-Verbot**

* * *

In den ersten Tagen des frisch angebrochenen Jahres fiel noch einmal Neuschnee, der gleichsam die Spuren des vergangenen Jahres zu verwischen schien, so wie Yvan prophezeit hatte. 

Sirius fiel es in dieser entspannten Atmosphäre ungewöhnlich leicht, seinen unangenehmen Aufenthalt bei den Lestranges zu vergessen – oder zu verdrängen, wie Remus es nannte.

Die einzige Erinnerung an das unliebsame Wochenende bei seiner Familie stellte die Brandwunde an seinem Arm dar, die einfach nicht verheilen wollte. Sirius nahm an, dass es an dem mächtigen Fluch Malfoys lag, der die Wunde nicht so schnell verheilen ließ, doch er war darauf bedacht, seinen Arm mit den Roben bedeckt zu halten, sodass niemand ihm unangenehme Fragen stellen konnte.

Seine Familie jedoch verfolgte ihn hartnäckig auch in das neue Jahr hinein: Ein paar Tagenach ihrer Sylvesterfeier kehrten Narzissa und Bellatrix in das Schloss zurück. Insofern schien Yvans Methode wohl doch nicht ganz aufzugehen…

Narzissa schien sich immer noch ein wenig seltsam zu verhalten, doch der Trank ließ wohl allmählich nach.

Bei den Blicken, die seine Cousinen ihm derzeit zuwarfen, wenn sie ihn beim Essen sahen oder zufällig über den Weg liefen, zog Sirius es vor, ihnen lieber aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Die erste Drudenfußzauberstunde im neuen Jahr fand am späten Abend statt, da Dumbledore es nicht anders einrichten konnte.

Sirius klopfte etwas nervös an die Bürotür des Schulleiters, nach dem, was beim letzten Mal passiert war. Er war überrascht gewesen, als Dumbledore ihm den Termin für ihre nächste Stunde gegeben hatte, denn er hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Schulleiter ihn überhaupt noch weiter unterrichten würde, nachdem es ihn das letzte Mal in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte.

Während von innen das gewohnte »Herein« erklang, steckte Sirius schnell das Amulett, das er hervorgeholt und beruhigend gestreichelt hatte, wieder zurück in seinen Umhang und betrat das Büro.

Nachdem sich Sirius gesetzt hatte, hob Dumbledore an: »Nun, Sirius, nach dem, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist, sollten wir wohl lieber wieder zu unseren konventionellen Methoden zurückkehren. Madam Pomfrey bringt mich um, wenn ich dich – Drudenfußzauber hin oder her – noch einmal zu ihr tragen muss.«

Sirius fühlte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde, und schüttelte sich schnell unauffällig (wie er zumindest hoffte) ein paar Haare ins Gesicht, damit Dumbledore seine Verlegenheit nicht mitbekam. Auf der einen Seite konnte und wollte er dem Direktor nichts von dem Amulett erzählen und auf der anderen wusste er nicht, was Dumbledore von dem ›Unfall‹ bei ihrer letzten Stunde hielt, da er ja nicht wissen konnte, dass es nicht Sirius' Schuld, sondern die des Amuletts gewesen war.

»Du beherrschst alle Fundamente in ihren Grundprinzipien, also sehe ich keinen Grund, warum du es nicht schaffen solltest«, fuhr Dumbledore fort. »Du kannst es eigentlich – doch, davon bin ich überzeugt«, beharrte er, als Sirius schon in protestierender Weise den Mund öffnete. »Du musst nur noch daran glauben. – Also werden wir es wieder und wieder versuchen.«

Der Schulleiter sah eine Weile ins Leere ohne etwas zu sagen, doch er zückte auch nicht seinen Zauberstab zum Zeichen, dass sie beginnen konnten.

Sirius rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum, bis Dumbledore schließlich das Wort abermals erhob: »Bevor du das letzte Mal – nun…«

»Ausgeknockt wurde?«, schlug Sirius vor.

Dumbledore grinste leicht, fuhr dann aber fort: »Hast du da irgendetwas gespürt? Hast du die hierzu notwendige Magie gefühlt?«

Sirius hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich zurückzuerinnern, da sich zwischen den beiden Drudenfußzauberstunden viel ereignet hatte, ganz abgesehen davon, dass er gleich nach der letzten Stunde das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

Schließlich nickte er. Auf Dumbledores fragenden Blick hin beschloss er, dass er wohl etwas darüber erzählen sollte und so meinte er: »Ich fühlte mich plötzlich so… beschützt… Nichts auf der Welt hätte mir etwas antun können.«

Dumbledore nickte. »Dieses Gefühl ist jedoch ein bisschen trügerisch«, warnte er. »Wenn man bedenkt, dass du keine zwei Minuten später im Krankenflügel gelandet bist…«

Sirius warf dem Schulleiter einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Er hatte selbst gesagt, dass er so etwas noch nie erlebt hätte. Zweifelsohne standen solche ›überladenen Magiefelder‹ bei einem Drudenfußzauber nicht an der Tagesordnung!

Dumbledore schien den Blick bemerkt und richtig interpretiert zu haben, denn er fügte an: »Je komplexer der Spruch ist, desto schwieriger wird es, wie du zweifellos mittlerweile bemerkt haben wirst, ihn abzublocken. Denken wir nur an den Avada Kedavra Fluch, der nicht einmal von dem stärksten Drudenfußzauber abgeblockt werden kann.« Abermals blickte Dumbledore ins Leere vor sich, ehe er sich abrupt erhob.

»Vielleicht noch ein kleiner Tipp«, meinte Dumbledore, als er bereits seinen Zauberstab zückte. »Um die Vorstellungskraft zu materialisieren, kannst du dir die fünf Schritte – der Scutumschild, der Schild durch reine Konzentration, der Tutela Titulus, der freie Wille und schließlich das Zusammenführen aller Komponenten in eine magische Macht – wie die fünf Zacken des Drudenfußes vorstellen.«

Sirius fühlte sich unwillkürlich an den Drudenfußteppich bei den Lestranges erinnert. Auch er holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche.

»Sir«, hob er jedoch an, bevor sie beginnen konnten. »…Auch Schwarzmagier bedienen sich des Drudenfußes, nicht wahr?«

Dumbledore sah ihn einen Moment lang über den Tisch hinweg mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck an. Schließlich antwortete er: »Es gibt nicht nur den weißmagischen Drudenfuß, Sirius.«

Sirius schluckte und sah den Schulleiter entgeistert an. Wie konnte es einen Drudenfuß geben, der nicht weißmagisch war?

»Es ist eine Art Gegenzauber, der den weißmagischen Drudenfuß versucht zu schwächen oder sogar durch ihn durchzudringen, jedoch meist nicht so effizient ist, wie ›unser‹ Drudenfuß. Aber das soll ohnehin nicht unser Problem sein. Wir konzentrieren uns ganz und gar auf den weißmagischen Drudenfuß.«

Sirius nickte rasch. Nach dem, was Dumbledore sagte, musste es sich in Lestranges Villa um einen schwarzmagischen Drudenfuß handeln, das würde Sinn ergeben…

»Ich will, dass du Bescheid sagst, bevor du dich in irgendeiner Weise magisch verausgabst. Verstanden?«, wechselte Dumbledore abrupt das Thema.

Sirius nickte nur abermals und die Stunde konnte beginnen.

Er versuchte sich auf alle fünf Zacken zu konzentrieren und er fühlte sich sogleich wieder in Sicherheit, doch Dumbledore gelang es wie üblich, ihm seinen Zauberstab zu entwenden.

Sirius schnaufte verärgert und zugleich enttäuscht aus, während er sich seinen Zauberstab zurückholte.

Seltsamerweise lächelte Dumbledore ihm zu – und zwar nicht ermutigend wie üblich, sondern schlicht und ergreifend erfreut. »Sehr schön«, lobte er. »Es waren alle Komponenten vereint. Noch sehr schwach in ihren Einzelteilen zwar – kein Wunder, viel Magie wird darauf verwendet, alle Teile zusammenzusetzen – aber es war ein richtiger Drudenfußzauber.«

Sirius sah Dumbledore mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. »Ein richtiger Drudenfußzauber? Verzeihung, Sir, aber ich glaubte, der würde einen Entwaffnungszauber aufhalten!«

»In der Tat, das würde er«, erwiderte Dumbledore noch immer äußerst gut gelaunt. »Doch wie ich bereits sagte, die einzelnen Elemente waren hierfür noch zu schwach…«

»Dann hab ich auch nicht mehr geschafft, als sonst!«, unterbrach Sirius ihn, der aufgrund Dumbledores übertriebener Freude etwas verwirrt war.

»In dem Falle wäre es mir entgangen, dass du schon einmal – zumindest in meiner Gegenwart – einen Drudenfußzauber heraufbeschworen hättest.«

Dumbledore schien zu bemerken, dass Sirius noch immer nicht sehr überzeugt war, denn er setzte hinzu: »Hör zu, Sirius, weiter erwarte ich von dir noch gar nicht zu kommen. – Die fünf Zacken waren verbunden, wenn auch nicht in der Macht, wie du es dir vielleicht vorstellen würdest.«

Sirius seufzte, nickte aber und ging in seine Ausgangsposition zurück.

Trotz größter Anstrengung schaffte Sirius nichts weiter, als diesen sehr schwachen Drudenfußzauber heraufzubeschwören, was ihm in seinen Augen auch nicht viel mehr brachte, als die diversen Schutzschilde in ihren Einzelteilen.

Dumbledore dagegen schien mit Sirius' Leistungen überaus zufrieden.

* * *

Am letzten Wochenende vor Schulbeginn lud Piler die vier Freunde nach Hogsmeade ein, um das Ferienende zu feiern. 

Sirius, der ohnehin vorgehabt hatte, sich in Hogsmeade eine magische Salbe gegen Brandwunden zu besorgen (die an seinem Arm wurde anstatt besser zu werden immer schlimmer), ergriff die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe, als James vor einem Quidditchgeschäft stehen blieb.

»Ähm… Ich hab noch ein paar Besorgungen zu machen! Ich komm dann später nach.«

»Ich begleite dich, Sirius«, meinte Piler sogleich. »Mit Quidditch kann ich nicht so viel anfangen. Bei den Spielen zuzusehen ist ja ganz schön, aber die verschiedensten Besen Probe zu sitzen…«

Sirius, dessen Plan mit Pilers Worten gefährlich ins Wanken geriet, erwiderte schnell: »Ach, Quatsch, jeder mag Quidditch! Bleibt ihr ruhig hier, ich bin eh schnell fertig.«

James indessen schien nur Augen für ein Besenpflegeset zu haben, das im Schaufenster ausgestellt war, und hörte somit den beiden gar nicht zu. Peter blieb nahe bei James und Remus war inzwischen zum Nachbarladen getreten, der mit Büchern voll gestopft war.

Piler sah Sirius einen Moment lang seltsam an, dann meinte er: »Nein, nein, ich komm schon mit dir mit.«

»Du solltest lieber auf James und Peter aufpassen, sonst kaufen die den ganzen Laden leer«, versuchte Sirius es noch einmal.

»Die beiden sind zu zweit. Ich lass euch nur ungern alleine rumlaufen«, beharrte Piler. »Also lass uns gehen.«

Sirius verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Mittlerweile stand er alleine mit Piler auf dem Gehsteig, da James und Peter in das Quidditchgeschäft verschwunden waren. »Ich schaff das schon, ehrlich!«

»Wenn ich dabei bin, geht's noch schneller.«

»Remus ist auch allein!«

»Willst du mir nicht sagen, worum es wirklich geht?«, fragte Piler nun schelmisch.

Sirius seufzte hörbar. »Okay, ich _will_ nicht, dass du mitkommst.«

Plötzlich grinste Piler. »Welch Überraschung. – Und darf man auch erfahren, warum?«

»Nein.« Im selben Moment wurde Sirius klar, dass er sich die Salbe wohl ein anderes Mal besorgen musste und so fuhr er fort: »Doch. Ich… wollte in das Geschäft dahinten gehen. Dafür interessiere ich mich.«

Piler runzelte die Stirn, während er seinem Fingerzeig folgte. »FürHippogreife?«, hakte er ungläubig nach.

Sirius warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Geschäft, auf das er eben gewiesen hatte und das von Ferne eher nach einem harmlosen Ramschladen ausgesehen hatte. Tatsächlich handelte es sich um ein Geschäft für Ausstattung von Hippogreifen. _Vom Sattelzeug bis zu besonderen Leckerlis_ verkündete ein Schild, das eigentlich, wie sich Sirius im Nachhinein überlegte, fast unmöglich zu übersehen gewesen war.

»Ähm… nein, das daneben mein ich.«

Piler warf ihm noch einen letzten ungläubigen Blick zu, doch dann machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zu einem kleinen, etwas heruntergekommenen Süßigkeitenladen, der zwischen_ Happy Hippogreif _und _Schreiberlings Federladen _fast nicht auffiel.

* * *

Am Sonntag, dem allerletzten verbliebenen Ferientag, kehrten auch die übrigen Schüler und Lehrer aus den Ferien zurück. 

Remus half Peter gerade mit seinem letzten Aufsatz, den er noch immer nicht fertig gebracht hatte, und Sirius fühlte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum, den er derart überfüllt gar nicht mehr gewöhnt war, nicht recht wohl. Er kaute auf seiner Aufsatzfeder herum und überflog deren eben vollendeten Aufsatz uninteressiert, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

Genau in dem Moment kam James hereingestürmt.

»Potter, würde es dich wohl stören, wie ganz gewöhnliche Leute den Gemeinschaftsraum zu betreten, anstatt wie eine Herde wild gewordener Hippogreife?!«

James beachtete Lily gar nicht, sondern kämpfte sich zu Sirius durch und begann ganz aufgeregt: »Ich hab's gerade gehört: Das Quidditchfeld ist endlich wieder hergerichtet!«

»Und? Du glaubst nicht im Ernst, dass sie die Quidditchsaison erst im Januar aufnehmen und deswegen den Duellierwettbewerb absagen?!« Sirius blickte noch nicht einmal von ›seinem‹ Aufsatz hoch.

»Nein, aber wir können fliegen! Ein paar Tore werfen… du gegen mich – was ist, macht ihr beiden auch mit?«

Remus sah von seinen Aufzeichnungen auf, mit einem Finger deutete er eben auf eine Zeichnung, die er Peter wohl zu erklären versuchte. »Wir haben hier noch einige Arbeit vor uns.« Er wirkte keineswegs genervt, so wie es Sirius zweifelsohne gewesen wäre, wenn er versucht hätte, Peter den Verwandlungszauber seit über zwei Stunden zu erklären.

James zuckte die Schultern, als wollte er sagen, dass sie Pech gehabt hatten, aber selber Schuld wären. »Na gut, dann gehen wir beide alleine.«

»Halt mal, wer hat gesagt, dass ich mitkommen würde?« Sirius sah alarmiert auf.

Abermals zuckte James mit den Schultern. »Ich«, meinte er dann, als ob das die Diskussion beenden würde.

Doch Sirius, der daheim im Grimmauldplatz nie Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, Quidditch zu spielen, hatte keine Lust, diese Tatsache James zu eröffnen. »Mir ist heute nicht so danach«, erwiderte er stattdessen. »Schon bemerkt, wie kalt es draußen ist?« Er wies mit dem Kopf auf das Fenster. Draußen schneite es zwar nicht mehr, doch die dicke Schneedecke konnte eine Ahnung geben, wie frostig es auf den Schlossgründen sein musste.

James jedoch schien ihn genau zu durchschauen, denn ein Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. »Du kannst gar nicht Quidditch spielen, richtig?«

»Was? Natürlich kann ich Quidditch spielen!«, wehrte Sirius ab.

»Nein, kannst du nicht«, beharrte James noch immer mit demselben breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

»Also schön, gehen wir«, gab Sirius schließlich nach, dessen Stolz es ihm nicht erlaubte zuzugeben, dass James mit seiner Vermutung vollkommen ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

Mit einem Klatscher, einem Quaffel und dem Schnatz befanden sich die beiden Jungen bald darauf auf dem Quidditchfeld, das in der Tat wieder hergestellt schien, auch wenn man den Boden aufgrund des hohen Schnees nicht sehen konnte.

Etwas nervös bestieg Sirius den Schulbesen, den sie mit seinem alles öffnenden Messer aus dem Besenschrank geliehen hatten.

Sie waren noch keine fünf Minuten in der Luft, als James schon zwei Tore von der unsichtbaren Freiwurflinie erzielt hatte. Sirius fand es am sichersten, ihm zuzusehen, wie er abermals den Quaffel fing und zurückflog.

Er drehte sich grinsend zu Sirius um, als ob er ihn herbeiwinken wollte, doch dann fixierte sich James' Blick auf etwas hinter ihm. »Pass auf den Klatscher auf!«, rief er Sirius zu, doch da war es schon zu spät…

* * *

Das zweite Mal innerhalb der Ferien kam Sirius im Krankenflügel wieder zu Bewusstsein. 

»Welch Glück, dass so viel Schnee lag, der ihn weich auffangen konnte. Also wirklich, schon einmal etwas davon gehört, dass man Lehrer um Erlaubnis fragt, ehe man auf dem Quidditchfeld rumfliegt? Noch dazu mit einem Quidditchanfänger!« Unverkennbar war das Madam Pomfreys Stimme. Die würde Sirius mittlerweile unter Tausenden erkennen.

»Hey, Kumpel, geht's dir gut?«, wandte sich James an Sirius, sobald er merkte, dass dieser wach war, ohne Madam Pomfrey etwas zu erwidern. Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf, um daraufhin in ihrem Büro zu verschwinden.

»Ja«, nickte Sirius zur Antwort.

»Mist!«

Sirius warf seinem besten Freund auf diesen Kommentar hin einen pikierten Blick zu, woraufhin dieser sich beeilte anzufügen: »McGonagall meinte, dass wir Strafarbeit haben, sobald es dir besser geht.«

Sirius stöhnte auf. »Sorry, ich hätte dir sagen sollen…«

»Schon okay«, zuckte James die Schultern. »Ich wusste es eh.«

»McGonagall war also auch schon hier?«, hakte Sirius nach.

James nickte. »Piler übrigens auch. War ziemlich wütend, obwohl ich keine Ahnung hab, warum. Als ich ihm versichert habe, dass wir ihm das nächste Mal Bescheid geben, hat er nämlich nur abgewinkt und was gemurmelt von wegen darum ginge es doch gar nicht.«

»Seit wann kommen die Schreckschraube und Piler Schüler im Krankenflügel besuchen?«, wunderte sich Sirius nun. »Es war ein ganz normaler Quidditchunfall. Nichts Spektakuläres, wie ein überladenes Magiefeld oder so.«

»Na ja, Piler hättest du nicht mal davon abhalten können, nach dir zu sehen, wenn du gedroht hättest, ihm die Pest an den Hals zu hexen, und die Schreckschraube – weiß nicht, vielleicht wollte sie uns nur die saftige Strafarbeit verpassen. – Was mich ärgert ist nur, dass sie mich erst reingelassen haben, nachdem sie dich alle untersucht hatten!« James verschränkte die Arme und rümpfte die Nase, als wollte er sagen ›So eine Frechheit!‹.

* * *

Sirius durfte den Krankenflügel bereits am nächsten Tag zu Unterrichtsbeginn wieder verlassen. 

Es war seltsam, Piler in Verteidigung wieder am Lehrerpult stehen zu sehen und nicht Highking, Jefferson oder Luke.

Während Lily für Piler zusammenfasste, was sie das erste Halbjahr über gelernt hatten, spielte Sirius unauffällig unter dem Umhang mit seinem Amulett herum.

»Das ist doch schon einmal etwas.« Piler nickte Lily dankend für die Erklärung zu. »Heute werden wir…«

»AH!«

»Sirius, Kumpel…?« James beugte sich besorgt zu seinem Freund herunter, der vom Stuhl gerutscht war.

Das Amulett war einmal mehr völlig unerwartet heiß gelaufen. Schwer hing es ihm um den Hals und schien ihm den Atem rauben zu wollen.

Innerhalb dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Piler bei ihm. »Ich werde ihn zum Krankenflügel bringen«, verkündete er den Schülern, die sich in den hinteren Reihen auf die Stühle stellten, um sehen zu können, was sich ereignet hatte. »Ihr wartet hier und verhaltet euch ruhig.«

Piler versuchte sich durch James, Remus und Peter durchzudrängen, die allesamt um Sirius herumstanden, doch ehe er zu ihm durchgedrungen war, hatte Sirius sich das Amulett unauffällig vom Hals gezogen und versteckt Remus zugeschoben.

»Übersetzen«, brachte er unter schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hervor.

Zu seiner Verwunderung ließ der Schmerz nicht nach, als er das Amulett aus der Hand gegeben hatte, sondern verstärkte sich im Gegenteil sogar noch, als wäre das Schmuckstück ob seiner Handlung sauer geworden und verlange, wieder umgelegt zu werden.

Piler hatte endlich die Jungen beiseite geschoben und hob Sirius nun auf. Unter den verblüfften Blicken der Klasse trug er ihn auf seinen Armen aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Sirius bekam von alledem kaum etwas mit. Der Schmerz blendete ihn und er musste sich zu sehr darauf konzentrieren, genügend Luft zu bekommen.

Piler beschleunigte seine Schritte, als Sirius aufkeuchte. Doch plötzlich, ganz plötzlich, so wie es immer der Fall war, verschwand der Schmerz. Als wäre er nie da gewesen.

Erst jetzt wurde Sirius bewusst, dass Piler gerade dabei war, ihn zum Krankenflügel zu tragen.

»Ähm… ich kann selber laufen«, meinte er deswegen leicht verlegen.

Piler blieb abrupt stehen und sah Sirius an, der sich aus seinen Armen zu kämpfen versuchte.

Sobald er wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte, fuhr Sirius fort: »Ich bin vom Krankenflügel verbannt worden. Pomfrey hat geschworen, dass sie mich an einen Stuhl fesseln und mich nie mehr rauslassen würde, wenn ich es innerhalb des nächsten Monats noch einmal wage, bei ihr vorbeizuschauen.«

Piler schien ihm jedoch gar nicht richtig zugehört zu haben. Er starrte Sirius noch immer baff an. »Du warst gerade – ich dachte, du hättest einen falschen Zaubertrank genommen, oder so, aber… aber jetzt… Was…« Offensichtlich war Piler mehr als verwirrt und Sirius konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Ein paar Sekunden zuvor hatte er sich selbst noch gefühlt, als wäre er vergiftet worden.

»Mir geht's wieder bestens«, versicherte er deshalb schnell, doch Piler schien sich damit nicht zufrieden zu geben.

Er riss Sirius' Umhang auf, scheinbar in der Erwartung, dort irgendetwas vorzufinden, das ihm solche Schmerzen bereitet haben könnte, doch noch nicht mal ein blauer Fleck war zu sehen. Sirius war froh, das Amulett vorher Remus gegeben zu haben.

Piler seufzte nur. »Kannst du das erklären?«

»Nein.« Es war nicht ganz gelogen, schließlich wusste er selbst nicht genau, warum das Amulett solche Macht über ihn hatte und ihm ab und zu dermaßen Schmerzen bereitete.

»Oder kannst du das nur _mir_ nicht erklären?«, präzisierte Piler in einem leicht verärgerten Tonfall.

Sirius blinzelte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie James ihm erzählt hatte, dass Piler auch am Vortag im Krankenflügel unergründlicher Weise wütend geworden war.

»Ich… nein… ich meine«, stammelte er wenig hilfreich.

»Du hast solche Anfälle öfter«, stellte Piler fest. Es war keine Frage, sondern einfach nur eine Aussage.

Vermutlich hatte er von Dumbledore bereits davon erfahren. Sirius entgegnete vorsichtshalber nichts.

»Doch anscheinend hast du es nicht für nötig gehalten, mir davon zu erzählen?!«

»Nun, ich hatte lange keinen mehr gehabt…«, verteidigte sich Sirius.

Was nahm sich Piler eigentlich die Frechheit… Er war nicht dazu verpflichtet, wegen jeder Kleinigkeit zu ihm zu rennen! Er war nicht dazu verpflichtet, ihm _irgendetwas_ zu erzählen!

Doch bevor er Piler irgendetwas davon sagen konnte, fuhr der ihn an: »Und _das_ hier?« Piler packte Sirius grob am Arm und schlug den Umhang zurück, was Sirius aufkeuchen ließ.

Die Brandwunden waren noch immer deutlich zu erkennen, obgleich es Sirius vorkam, als wären sie etwas blasser geworden. So als wären sie behandelt worden.

»Hattest du vor, irgendwann einmal jemandem _davon_ zu erzählen?!«

Sirius lief aus Verlegenheit oder Wut – er wusste es selber nicht so genau – leicht rot an und entzog dem Lehrer seinen Arm mit einem Ruck. »Ich… ich hab mich verbrannt… Es geht mir gut, ehrlich«, stammelte er.

Er fühlte seine Beine wieder schwach werden – wahrscheinlich Nachwirkungen von dem Anfall.

»Es reicht!«, rief Piler verärgert. »Es reicht einfach«, murmelte er dann leise und ruhiger als zuvor. Er schien fast ein wenig erschöpft.

»Was…« Sirius räusperte sich. »Was weißt du darüber?«, brachte er schließlich etwas unbehaglich heraus. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort hören wollte.

»Genug«, erwiderte der Lehrer schlicht. Als Sirius ihn fragend ansah, fuhr er jedoch fort: »Weißt du, du brauchst mich nicht anzulügen. Madam Pomfrey hat bei ihrer Behandlung die Brandwunden festgestellt und wir wissen, dass sie von Flüchen herrühren. Ich kann dich nicht zwingen, die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber…«

»Allerdings nicht!«, unterbrach Sirius ihn. Er wurde allmählich zornig. Es ging Piler auch gar nichts an! Weder die Sache mit dem Amulett noch seine Brandwunden oder wo er sie her hatte!

»Es waren deine Eltern, nicht wahr?«, fragte Piler vollkommen unvermittelt, doch völlig ruhig.

Sirius dagegen fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben, wenngleich Piler nicht ganz ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. »Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das anginge, _Professor_.«

Damit fuhr Sirius auf dem Absatz herum und floh die nächste Treppe hoch, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend.

_tbc..._


	26. Regelverstoß Nr 247

**Das Erbe Merlins**

_Vielen lieben Dank für euer Feedback, worüber ich mich immer wieder wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten freue! You make my day! #g#_

**

* * *

**

**Sechsundzwanzigstes Kapitel**

**Regelversto****ß Nr. 247**

* * *

Sirius war nach seinem Streit mit Piler nicht mehr zurück in Verteidigung gegangen, sondern hatte stattdessen in einem finsteren Korridor gegen die Wand gelehnt seinen trüben Gedanken nachgehangen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als seine Freunde ihn so vorfanden.

»Du hast Zauberkunst verpasst«, tadelte Remus sofort.

»Als ob _du_ heute besonders gut aufgepasst hättest«, mischte sich James mit ein.

Remus lief leicht rot an und senkte den Kopf. »Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt die Bedeutung.« Er hielt Sirius das Amulett hin, das dieser sogleich annahm und sich wieder umhängte. »_Des zweiten Ganzes hat überbracht: Vom Bruder wurde Gebrauch gemacht_.«

Sirius warf seinen Freunden einen fragenden Blick zu, den diese nur genauso ratlos zurückgeben konnten.

»Und was hast du hier die ganze Zeit getrieben? Piler war ziemlich verstört, als er wiederkam, und hat uns die restliche Stunde nur Stillarbeit machen lassen«, wechselte James das Thema, wobei er Sirius aufhalf und sie anschließend gemeinsam zum Mittagessen liefen.

Und so erzählte Sirius seinen Freunden von der Auseinandersetzung, die er mit Piler gehabt hatte.

»Er sorgt sich um dich, das ist alles«, meinte Remus sofort, sobald Sirius geendet hatte.

»Er mischt sich ein bisschen _zu_ sehr in mein Privatleben ein!«, erwiderte dieser noch immer verärgert.

»Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln. _Uns_ hast du von Lucius' Angriff schließlich auch nicht erzählt. – Nicht einmal _mir_«, setzte James eine Spur beleidigt hinzu.

»Das tut nichts zur Sache. Er verdächtigt meine Familie und ich wette, die Idee hat er von Dumbledore. Werden sich schön über mich und meine schwarzmagische Familie unterhalten, wenn ich nicht dabei bin!«

»Und selbst wenn, hätten sie allen Grund dazu, wenn du nach den Ferien mit schlimmen Verletzungen zurückkommst«, gab Remus zu bedenken.

»Und diese Anfälle sehen wirklich nicht sehr schön aus als Außenstehender«, mischte sich auch Peter mit ein.

James nickte. »Was, wenn sie schlimmer werden? Irgendwann passiert dir noch mal wirklich was, ganz abgesehen von diesen Schmerzen!«

»Ihr meint also alle, wenn ich das hier richtig interpretiere, dass Piler Recht hat, oder wie?!«

»Wir meinen lediglich, dass du sowieso immer ausrastest, wenn es um deine Familie geht, und dass du Piler vielleicht nicht gleich so an die Gurgel hättest springen sollen«, versuchte Remus ihn zu beschwichtigen.

Doch Sirius ließ sich nicht umstimmen. Seine Verletzungen gingen nur ihn selbst etwas an – und vielleicht noch James – da hatte sich Piler nicht einzumischen!

Dennoch hasste Sirius es, mit Piler zerstritten zu sein. Dieser hatte wohl nach Sirius' emotionalen Ausbruch verstanden, dass er eine Grenze überschritten hatte und hatte seither keine weitere Annäherung unternommen. Sirius hatte fast gehofft, dass er beim Essen in der Großen Halle noch einmal auf ihn zukommen würde und sie so tun könnten, als wäre nichts gewesen, doch zu seiner Enttäuschung blieb Piler am Lehrertisch sitzen.

James schien Sirius' Bekümmernis zu bemerken, denn er verlegte sich mal wieder auf sein Spezialgebiet.

»Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir es schaffen, sämtlichen Hufflepuffs zahnverklebende Kaubonbons unterzujubeln?«, wollte er in der Kräuterkundestunde am Mittwoch wissen, wobei er Catherine Jorkins einen genervten Blick zuwarf, die Professor Sprout schon wieder mit dämlichen Fragen über völlig nutzlose Pflanzen zutextete, und auch Scott sich anschloss, um die Verwirrung komplett zu machen.

Sirius lehnte wie so oft seit seinem Streit mit Piler tief in Gedanken an einem riesigen Blumentopf, aus dem eine Art Palme wuchs, die eckige Früchte trug.

»Schlecht«, meinte er uninteressiert.

»Das werden wir ja noch sehen«, murmelte James in sich hinein, woraufhin er an seiner Manteltasche herumzerrte.

Plötzlich ergoss sich ein Regen aus Kaubonbons über das ganze Gewächshaus, einhergehend mit einem wahnsinnigen Zischen und Funkensprühen.

»Oh nein! Jemand hat mir ein pfeifendes Feuerwerk in die Tasche mit meinen Lieblingskaubonbons gesteckt!«, rief James nun sehr unecht.

Aber das schien die Schüler nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Sie stürzten sich wild auf die herumrollenden Süßigkeiten und sammelten so viele wie möglich ein.

»Mr Potter, ist Ihnen etwas passiert?!«, fragte Professor Sprout gleich besorgt.

Aber James schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf, während er Sirius seine rauchende Tasche zeigte, in der ein handgroßes Loch klaffte.

Auch Peter steckte sich ein Bonbon in den Mund, doch um die Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich zu lenken, konnten weder Sirius noch James ihn davon abhalten, sich sogar noch ein zweites nachzuschieben.

Remus dagegen gesellte sich zu ihnen, lehnte sich an denselben Topf wie Sirius und streckte ihm mit einem missbilligenden Blick ein Bonbon hin. »Süßigkeit gefällig?«

Sirius vergaß angesichts des gelungenen Streichs seine Sorgen für einen Moment und grinste, wobei er ihm das Bonbon abnahm, um es in seine Tasche gleiten zu lassen.

»Dämliche Idee, Freunde«, meinte Remus nun, als der erste Hufflepuff seinen Mund nicht mehr öffnen konnte. Er blickte seinen Kollegen an, der eben an seinem Kiefer herumzog.

»Oh, ich hab wohl vergessen zu sagen, dass das Bonbons sind, die den Mund zusammenkleben«, kicherte James laut genug, sodass seine Mitschüler ihn hören konnten.

Die ersten Hufflepuffs rannten schon zur Lehrerin und summten sie zu, da sie zu nichts anderem mehr im Stande waren. So hatte Professor Sprout alle Hände voll zu tun, sie notdürftig zu beruhigen.

Lily stampfte mit zornfunkelnden Augen auf Sirius und James zu, doch auch sie brachte den Mund nicht mehr auf. Stattdessen trat sie genau vor James und ohrfeigte ihn.

»Au!« Erschrocken und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er Lily an, während er sich die Wange hielt.

»Ich glaub, du spinnst!« Sirius hatte sofort seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und zielte auf sie, um ihr eine gemeine Beinklammer zu verpassen, als Remus die Hand auf seinen Zauberstab legte und leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

Knurrend steckte Sirius die Waffe wieder weg, als auch schon Professor Sprout zu ihnen durchdrang. »Miss Evans! Das hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten! Zehn Punkte Abzug für Ihr bodenlos freches Verhalten! Unmöglich!«, regte sie sich auf.

Sirius und James verbissen sich ihr hämisches Grinsen, bis die Professorin wieder abgezogen war, um per Kamin mit Madam Pomfrey in Verbindung zu treten.

»Wirklich unmöglich, Evans!«, wiederholte Sirius gehässig, sobald er sicher sein konnte, dass die Kräuterhexe außer Hörweite war.

»Jetzt hast du Gryffindor echt zehn kostbare Punkte gekostet! – Was denn? Sprachlos?«, spottete James gemein.

Lily warf ihm einen zutiefst verachtenden Blick zu und stampfte wütend aus dem Gewächshaus.

»Das war nicht sehr nett«, meinte Remus leise neben ihnen.

»Haben wir uns auch nicht zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht. Schon vergessen, wer wir sind?«, grinste James, während vom Schloss her der Gong ertönte.

Remus seufzte und packte seine Sachen zusammen. »Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte es vergessen«, murmelte er leicht resignierend, woraufhin sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Essen machten.

»Hey ihr Helden!« Nancy und Lydia drückten sich am Mittagstisch zu den vier Freunden durch.

Sirius sah widerwillig von seinem Huhn auf, das er wunderbar garniert mit Reis und Petersilie verzehrte.

»Wir haben gehört…«, begann Lydia und Nancy fuhr fort: »Dass ihr halb Gryffindor und Hufflepuff zum Schweigen gebracht habt.«

»Und wenn dem so wäre?«, fragte James nur schnippisch.

Die Mädels rückten noch näher zu ihnen und Lydia flüsterte verschwörerisch: »Könnt ihr das auch mit Kingston machen? Der Kerl nervt allmählich.«

»Ja, hängt ständig nur noch an uns dran.«

»Wollen ihn loshaben.« Bittend sahen die Mädchen die Jungs an.

Sirius und James wechselten einen Blick. »Was bekommen wir dafür?«, fragte Sirius gleich argwöhnisch.

»Genau genommen – nichts«, erwiderte Nancy nachdenklich.

»Ich glaub, aus unserem Deal wird nichts«, lehnte James sofort ab.

»Eigentlich haben sie noch was gut bei euch. Für die Runenbücher aus der Bibliothek«, meinte Remus langsam, nachdem er den enttäuschten Blick verfolgt hatte, den die beiden Mädchen gewechselt hatten.

Peter, der neben ihm heftig nickte, sprach immer noch nicht mit ihnen. Gierig hatte er sich gleich drei Bonbons in den Mund gesteckt und deshalb dauerte es bei ihm etwas länger, bis die Wirkung nachließ.

»Also?« Lydia zog wartend die Brauen hoch.

Sirius und James wechselten einen schnellen Blick.

»Okay«, seufzte Sirius schließlich. »Wie viel braucht ihr?«

»Wie viel habt ihr denn?«, gab Nancy zurück.

»Eine Packung hab ich noch«, zuckte James die Schultern.

»Das reicht vielleicht.« Auch die Mädchen tauschten einen verständigenden Blick.

»Vielleicht? Damit bleibt er stumm bis zu den Prüfungen!«, fuhr Remus alarmiert auf.

»Ach, nur?« Enttäuscht zog Nancy die Brauen zusammen.

»Wir nehmen sie trotzdem«, beschloss Lydia gleich. »Besser als nichts.«

»Also her damit!«, befahl Nancy, die schon ungeduldig die Hand ausstreckte.

James griff in seine Schultasche und holte die volle Packung heraus, um sie Nancy zu übergeben.

»Wunderbar. Danke, Jungs!« Damit standen sie auf und verschwanden in der Menge.

* * *

Doch dabei sollte es nicht bleiben. Kaum verfiel Sirius zu sehr in seine ›Piler-Depression‹, wie James es nannte, wenn er Sirius in Grübeleien vertieft erwischte, kam er mit einem neuen Vorschlag für einen Streich. 

»Was wollen wir denn schon wieder in der Bibliothek?«, stöhnte Peter, als sie nach dem Unterricht den großen, von Büchern voll gestopften Saal betraten.

»Wir haben einen Plan. Das muss reichen, Peterlein«, grinste James mit einem teuflischen Glitzern in den Augen.

»Mir ist nicht wohl dabei, Jungs«, gestand Remus nun, obwohl er trotzdem zielstrebig die Abteilung für ›gemeine Zauberkunde‹ anstrebte.

»Dir ist nie wohl bei so was«, erwiderte Sirius nur und blieb vor einigen Büchern mit viel versprechenden Titeln stehen.

»Remus, mein Freund, du wirst dir mit Peter die hier vorknöpfen.« Er fasste auf einen Schlag vier Bücher, um sie Remus in die Arme zu drücken.

James hatte auch eines auserkoren mit dem Titel ›Ein bisschen gemein darf jeder sein‹ und legte es auf Sirius' Stapel.

»Okay…« Remus wirkte verblüfft. »Und was macht ihr?«

»Wir sehen uns mal in der Verwandlungsabteilung um. Vielleicht gibt es da ja doch noch was Hübsches für unsere doppelzüngigen Freunde…« Sirius und James tauschten einen amüsierten Blick. Über diese Dummheit sollte die Schule noch ein Jahr später reden!

James runzelte eine Stunde später angestrengt die Brauen. »Wie hört sich das an: _Für den Animagizauber liefert der ›Muto‹-Spruch einen entscheidenden Vorteil. Der Zauberer, der alle fünfzehn Stufen des Zaubers beherrscht, vermag bereits ein Haus dauerhaft in einen lebendigen Elefanten zu transformieren. Von da an ist es nicht mehr weit, selbst ein Animagus zu werden. Genauere Hinweise dazu liegen in Mafanda Proteculas Meisterwerk vor._« James sah auf und traf genau auf Sirius' Blick.

Sie hatten beschlossen, wo sie schon in der Verwandlungsabteilung waren auch gleich noch etwas Nachforschungsarbeit hinsichtlich ihrem Animagi-Projekt zu betreiben.

»Das heißt, wir müssen nur noch die fünfzehn Stufen von Muto lernen und das Buch von Mafi Prot-irgendwas lesen. Dann wäre das geschafft!«, freute sich Sirius. »Was glaubst du, wie lange wir für dieses Muto-Ding brauchen?«

»Keine Ahnung… zwei Monate?«, schätzte James.

»Dann begebe ich mich am besten mal auf die Suche nach Muffins Buch!«, grinste Sirius amüsiert und stand auf.

»Warte, ich helfe dir.« Auch James sprang auf, nicht ohne noch zwei Verwandlungsbücher mit wirklich fiesen Tricks mitzunehmen.

Souverän bahnte Sirius einen Weg zu Remus und Peter, die noch über ihre Wälzer gebeugt saßen. »Hey, altes Haus.« Sirius setzte sich neben Remus, der von seinen Notizen aufschreckte. »Wer ist Mafanda Brotkuhle und was ist ihr Meisterwerk?«

Remus lehnte sich mit einem feinen Lächeln zurück und seufzte zufrieden: »Es ist schön, dass ihr mich immer wieder spüren lasst, dass ich im Grunde der Klügste von uns allen bin.«

»Hey, mal nicht so arrogant, das steht dir nicht. Du liest vielleicht tausend Bücher am Tag, aus denen du das alles weißt, aber uns liegt das Wissen im Blut!«, mischte sich James stolz ein.

»Klar.« Remus grinste und gewann so wieder den schüchternen Gesichtsausdruck zurück, den man von ihm gewohnt war. Doch dann setzte er sich aufrecht hin und begann zu erklären: »Die gute Frau, von der du sprichst, Sirius, ist Mafanda Protecula. Sie war eine Größe auf dem Gebiet der Verwandlung. Leider muss ich euch sagen, dass sie so viel Wissen hatte, dass sie praktisch die halbe Bibliothek verfasst hat. Und jedes ihrer Bücher war ein Meisterwerk. Sie hatte Verkaufszahlen von über einer Millionen pro Buch. Man liest sie auf der ganzen Welt. Sie hat grundlegende Lehrsätze und Richtlinien, genauso Zauber, der Verwandlung verfasst. Wenn du mir den Titel nicht sagst, dann kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen.« Remus zuckte die Schultern.

»Toll. War ja klar.« James schürzte verärgert die Lippen. Dann sprang er mit einem Satz auf und befahl: »Lasst uns gehen, das muss reichen.«

Sirius legte den Kopf schief, konnte seinen besten Freund aber verstehen. Jetzt hatten sie schon so was wie eine heiße Spur gehabt…

Na ja, sie konnten sich ja immer noch auf den Muto-Zauber konzentrieren. Er folgte seinen Freunden, während er unter seinem Umhang nach dem Amulett tastete. Beruhigt umfasste er es und plötzlich kamen ihm seine Probleme gar nicht mehr so groß vor…

* * *

Am späten Abend saßen sie noch in dem recht leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Einige ältere Schüler, wie zum Beispiel Kingston, der vergeblich versuchte, Nancy und Lydia anzubaggern, aber auch noch Daniel Lewis, saßen herum und lernten oder unterhielten sich. 

Sirius aber starrte leeren Blickes auf die Listen, die Remus mit Peter aus den Zauberkunstbüchern geschrieben hatte. Er hatte Piler seit ihrem kleinen Streit nur im Unterricht gesehen, wo er ihn wie jeden anderen Schüler auch behandelt hatte. Sirius hatte sich gefragt, ob er nach der Verteidigungsstunde zurückbleiben sollte, doch auf der anderen Seite wusste er nicht, was er Piler erzählen sollte.

»Ich bin für den da. Der ist bestimmt auf größere Menschenmassen anwendbar.« James tippte auf einen Zauber auf der Liste, wobei er Sirius mit dem Ellenbogen anstieß.

»Was?« Sirius schaltete nicht schnell genug, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

James aber grinste. »Ich will den da auf alle anwenden«, wiederholte er mit derselben Bewegung.

Sirius folgte seiner Fingerspitze mit den Augen und wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. »Da steht, er muss auf schlafende Personen angewandt werden. Wie sollen wir in den Slytherin-Kerker kommen?«

»Dein alter Freund Salazar lässt dich doch bestimmt gerne rein«, grinste James, während er Sirius auf die Schulter klopfte.

Dieser aber schickte ihm nur einen bösen Blick zu.

»Kein Problem. Wir mischen ihnen Schlafpulver ins Essen«, schlug Remus vor, der die Nase schon in der Unendlichen Geschichte vergraben hatte.

Verblüfft blickten Sirius und James ihn an. Dann sprangen sie synchron auf und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn. »Okay, wer bist du und was hast du mit Remus gemacht?!«

Remus lächelte, ohne den Blick zu heben. »Wisst ihr, an einem Streich, für den ihr wahrscheinlich zwei Wochen lang Strafarbeiten schieben müsst, will ich natürlich beteiligt sein. Sonst sehe ich euch ja gar nicht mehr.«

»Ist ein Argument, was meinst du, Sirius?« James stieß Sirius erneut freundschaftlich an.

»Ja, ist akzeptiert«, erwiderte der trocken und beide setzten sich wieder.

»Seht euch das an!« Peter, der die ganze Zeit über still gewesen war, nickte zu Lydia und Nancy hinüber, die sich neben Kingston postiert hatten und brav über seine Witze lachten.

Eben hatte Lydia die Bonbontüte herausgezogen und sie dem Sechstklässler angeboten. Entzückt nahm er sich eines heraus. Aber das reichte den Mädchen anscheinend nicht. Denn Nancy nahm selbst eines in die Hand, um es auszuwickeln und Kingston selbst in den Mund zu stecken. Dasselbe tat Lydia auch noch einmal, bis Kingston auf mindestens fünf Bonbons kaute.

»Oh, schon so spät!« Nancy hatte eben einen Blick auf die Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum geworfen, die ›Jetzt könnt ihr auch durchmachen, schlafen lohnt sich nicht mehr‹ anzeigte. »Lyd, mein Schatz, wir müssen wirklich ins Bett!« Sie nahm ihre Freundin bei der Hand, die Kingston einen gespielt betrübten Blick zuwarf, dann verschwanden sie kichernd die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf.

Kingston wollte ihnen noch ein Gute Nacht nachrufen, aber schon klebten seine Zähne aneinander. »Nnnnhhh, mmhhmmm!«, schimpfte er mit einer wütenden Grimasse, während er versuchte, seinen Mund aufzukriegen.

James brach bei dem Anblick in ungebremstes Lachen aus.

Wütend stapfte Kingston auf sie zu, aber er brachte nur ein unverständliches Gestammel hervor.

»Was willst du uns mitteilen, Kumpel?«, gackerte James unter Lachtränen.

Ray deutete wahnsinnig vor Wut und knurrend auf die Treppe, über die sich Lydia und Nancy gerettet hatten.

»Wer die Täter sind?«, fragte James und tat interessiert. Dann schob er dem Wettkönig ein Pergament hin: »Hier, schreib's auf!«

Aufgrund von Kingstons zorniger Grimasse fiel er vor Lachen fast vom Stuhl.

Sirius unterdessen war wieder in seine Gedankenwelt zurückgekehrt.

* * *

Am Folgetag schlichen sich Sirius und James ungesehen in die Küche. Es brauchte zwar einige Überredungskunst und ein paar Androhungen von Kleidern, aber letztendlich konnten sie das Schlafpulver unter das Essen am Slytherin-Tisch mischen. 

Schnell verzogen sie sich schließlich in die Eingangshalle, wo Remus und Peter schon auf sie warteten.

»Alles klar?«, fragte Remus besorgt.

»Das geht nie gut«, hauchte Peter angsterfüllt.

James aber sah ihn verärgert an. »Wenn es gut ginge, wäre irgendwas schief gelaufen, bei einem _Streich_, Peter.«

Der kleine Junge zog den Kopf ein, ohne zu antworten.

»Und ich will noch einmal betont haben, dass es Unrecht ist, was wir hier tun«, meinte Remus nun.

»Und wir dachten schon, du wärst uns ganz abhanden gekommen«, grinste James.

»Psst, sie kommen!« Sirius deutete auf Pernilla und Stephanie, die ein wesentlicher Bestandteil ihres Planes waren.

»Los jetzt«, befahl er deshalb und sie schlenderten unauffällig auf die Große Halle zu. »Mann, das muss eine Party bei den Slytherins gewesen sein heute Nacht. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn einige heute einfach einschlafen würden…«, sagte Sirius dann laut zu James, der neben ihm lief.

»Ja, die hat man ja noch bei den Hufflepuffs gehört, hab ich mir sagen lassen«, erwiderte der.

»Brewpot soll angeblich fünfmal eingeschritten sein, ohne dass sich was getan hat«, setzte Remus einen drauf.

Die beiden Gryffindor-Mädchen vor ihnen waren verstummt und lauschten dem Gespräch.

»Ich könnte heute kein Auge mehr offen halten, wenn ich so eine Fete hinter mir hätte«, meinte auch Peter mutig.

James tätschelte ihm fast stolz die Schulter.

Sirius aber beschloss, dass das nun genug war. »Was glaubt ihr, wer dieses Jahr Quiddtichmeister wird?«, wechselte er deshalb das Thema.

Enttäuscht begannen die beiden Mädchen vor ihnen wieder zu schnattern, wobei Sirius vermeinte, des Öfteren das Wort ›Slytherin‹ zu hören.

Sie betraten gesittet die Große Halle, die noch sehr spärlich besetzt war, und ließen sich an ihrem Tisch nieder. Allmählich füllte sich die Halle. Ganz entgegen ihrer Behauptung, die Slytherins müssten hundemüde sein, wirkten die meisten sehr wach und entspannt.

Doch das Gerücht von der Party verbreitete sich rasend schnell durch die unglaublichen Übertreibungen, mit denen Pernilla und Stephanie es weitererzählten. Bald fingen die Jungs auch Gesprächsfetzen vom angrenzenden Ravenclaw-Tisch auf, die von der Party handelten.

Allein die Slytherins schienen nichts von ihrer großen Party am Vorabend zu wissen… Doch deren Vitalität nahm mit jedem Bissen ab.

Als Sirius bemerkte, dass Wilkes bereits mit dem Kopf im Marmeladebrot schlief, stieß er James und Remus an. Sie nickten sich zu, standen geschlossen auf und begaben sich zum Hufflepuff-Tisch.

»Hey Scott!« Sirius tat so, als würde er sich wahnsinnig freuen, den Hufflepuff-Jungen zu sehen.

Dieser blickte ihn einen Moment lang überrascht an, dann meinte er ein wenig irritiert, aber nichtsdestoweniger höflich: »Sirius! Setzt euch doch zu uns.«

Gerne nahmen die Freunde das Angebot an.

»Wie geht's dir? Lange nicht mehr gesehen!«, begann Scott noch immer leicht verunsichert, wobei sie von den anderen Hufflepuffs misstrauisch beäugt wurden.

Sirius beobachtete, wie Snapes Gesicht platschend im Müsli landete und stieß Peter an.

»Mach schon«, zischte er ihn an, während James dankenswerterweise das Gespräch mit Scott aufgenommen hatte.

Bella schlief auch endlich ein, als Peter sein Müsli verkippte, das er vom Gryffindor-Tisch mitgebracht hatte, sodass um sie herum widerwillig Platz gemacht wurde.

»Wie ungeschickt du aber wieder bist, Peter!«, schimpfte Sirius und kroch, wie seine Freunde, unter den Tisch, um vorzugeben, die Sauerei aufzuwischen.

Stattdessen zogen Sirius, James und Remus ihre Zauberstäbe (Peter wischte seine versaute Hose trocken) und murmelten die Formel: »_Vanitas vampirica_!«

Grauer Neben schlängelte sich fast augenblicklich zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber, umwallte die Füße der schlafenden Mitschüler und zog langsam nach oben.

»Weg hier«, murmelte Sirius dann nur befehlend, sodass sie aufstanden und langsam, um möglichst unauffällig zu erscheinen, zum Gryffindor-Tisch zurück zu schleichen.

Aller Augen hatten sich ohnehin auf die Slytherins geheftet, deren Haut sich langsam weiß verfärbte und denen Vampirzähne wuchsen.

Einzelne Mädchen schrien schon auf, während die Lehrer sich erstaunt erhoben. Brewpots Blick huschte sofort zu den vier Freunden, die so taten, als wären sie genauso erschrocken über die zauberhafte Transformation ihrer Mitschüler.

»Man wird ein Vampir, wenn man nachts feiert!«, schrie Stephanie auf und musste von Davey gestützt werden, um nicht umzufallen.

Sirius verkniff sich mühsam das Lachen und er sah, wie James neben ihm in eine Serviette biss.

In dem Moment erwachten die ersten Slytherins wieder. Sie strichen sich müde die Krümel aus den Gesichtern und hielten beim Anblick ihrer weißen, langen, spinnenartigen Finger inne.

Dann begannen auch sie aufzukreischen.

In diesem verfluchten Augenblick betraten auch noch einige Auroren die Halle, die die Situation mit einem Blick erfassten – und ihre Zauberstäbe zückten, um die Halle von den bösen Vampiren zu befreien.

Gerade, als sie die ersten Sprüche anwendeten, rief Dumbledore mit machtvoller Stimme: »Protecto!« Anscheinend hatte er genug Kraft, um sämtliche Sprüche abzuwehren, die auf die ursprünglichen Fluchsprecher zurückflogen, welche sich duckten oder selbst Schildzauber aufbauten, sodass die Flüche gegen die sowieso schon angegriffene Wand prallten, die bedrohlich wackelte.

Wieder schrien einige Schüler auf und verschwanden schon unter den Tischen, doch die Halle hielt.

Nachdem aber nun endgültig das Chaos ausgebrochen war und alle zum Ausgang drängten, mitsamt der Slytherins, die natürlich weitere Panikattacken und Verteidigungsflüche auslösten, konnte Sirius die Szene nicht mehr überblicken, da er wie James auch einfach von der Masse mitgerissen wurde.

Doch plötzlich ertönte Dumbledores magisch verstärkte Stimme: »RUHE!«

Sämtliche Bewegung kam sofort zum Erliegen. Sirius fand sich zwischen einem Hufflepuff-Viertklässler und einem Ravenclaw-Siebtklässler eingequetscht und er konnte nicht einmal mehr den Schulleiter sehen.

»Alle Slytherins begeben sich sofort in den Krankenflügel. Professor McGonagall und Ihr Hauslehrer werden Sie begleiten. Die anderen Häuser versammeln sich an ihren Tischen. Die Auroren bitte ich zu mir«, erklärte dieser nun souverän und ruhig.

Innerhalb von nur wenigen Minuten waren die vier Freunde zurück an ihren Tisch gedrängt worden, wo sie sich an ihre Plätze setzten. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Dumbledore mit den Auroren die Große Halle mit einem seiner wirksamen Sprüche stabilisiert und war zum Lehrertisch zurückgekehrt. Kein einziger Slytherin war mehr zu sehen.

Zufrieden hielt Sirius seinen Freunden unter dem Tisch die Hand hin, so dass alle einschlagen konnten.

* * *

»Ich hab _die_ Idee für einen Streich!«, rief James begeistert aus, als er gerade in den Schlafsaal gestürmt kam, der nur von den übrigen drei Freunden besetzt wurde. 

»So?« Remus sah stirnrunzelnd von seinem Buch auf, in dem er gerade las.

Doch Sirius grinste breit. »Lass hören!«

James sah überlegen in die Runde, während Peter unruhig auf seinem Bett herumrutschte. Offenbar konnte der pummelige Junge es vor Spannung kaum mehr aushalten.

»Wir hexen den Slytherins die Stimmen weg!«, verkündete James stolz und warf sich, siegessicher in die Runde sehend, in die Brust.

Von Remus kam ein kritisches Schnauben, doch James fuhr unbeirrt fort: »Denkt doch nur mal, was die für Gesichter machen, wenn wir sie beleidigen und sie herausfinden, dass sie nichts erwidern können! Und sie können uns noch nicht mal anschwärzen!«

»Oder wenn die Lehrer eine Frage stellen und sie nichts antworten können«, stieg Sirius sogleich mit ein, der von der Idee begeistert war. »Aber sie können auch nicht erklären, _warum_ sie nicht antworten!«

»Das wird kaum jemandem auffallen«, lachte James los. »Die sind doch sowieso alle viel zu blöde, um sich eine Antwort auszudenken!«

»Den Streich werden die Slytherins nicht so schnell vergessen! – Ich bin auf jeden Fall dabei, Kumpel«, fügte Sirius überflüssigerweise an.

»Peter?«, wollte James nun wissen.

Der Angesprochene nickte eifrig und mit glühenden Wangen.

»Remus?« Sirius und James wandten sich gleichzeitig an den dunkelblonden Jungen, der in der Zwischenzeit seine Lektüre wieder aufgenommen hatte.

»Lasst mich da bitte raus«, murmelte dieser leicht rot anlaufend, während er sich tiefer hinter seinem Buch versteckte.

»Ach, komm schon, das wird bestimmt lustig!«, versuchte Sirius ihn zu überreden, doch dann fiel ihm etwas anderes auf. »Hast du eigentlich schon den richtigen Spruch rausgesucht?«, wandte er sich an seinen besten Freund.

»Und genau hier kommt bei meinem Plan unser lieber Remus mit ins Spiel.« James warf einen flehenden Blick zu Remus hinüber, den dieser geflissentlich ignorierte.

Doch obwohl der magere Junge weiterhin in die Seiten starrte, wusste Sirius, dass er nicht mehr las. »Komm schon, du kannst uns doch nicht hängen lassen!«

Remus seufzte auf und gab nicht weiter vor zu lesen, sondern schlug sein Buch schließlich zu und sah resignierend auf. »Was soll ich tun?«

Mit Remus' Hilfe (keiner kannte sich besser in der Bibliothek aus als er) hatten sie den Spruch schnell gefunden, doch der dunkelblonde Junge weigerte sich strikt, direkt bei dem Streich mitzuwirken.

»Wir haben in der letzten Zeit schon genug für Unruhe gesorgt und ihr strapaziert euer Glück nur zu sehr, wenn ihr noch einmal unerwischt davon kommen wollt.«

Und damit behielt Remus in der Tat Recht. Sie wurden nämlich von einer wütenden McGonagall dabei erwischt, wie sie Crabbe und Goyle mit dem Fluch belegten. Die Schreckschraube zitierte sie jedoch gleich alle vier in ihr Büro, sodass es Remus im Endeffekt nichts gebracht hatte, sich beim praktischen Teil des Streiches zurückzuhalten.

Sobald sie sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatte, maß sie die vier Schüler vor sich mit strengem Blick.

»Von Ihnen beiden bin ich ja mittlerweile nichts anderes gewöhnt…« Die Schreckschraube warf Sirius und James einen Blick über ihre Brillengläser hinweg zu. Ihre harten Gesichtszüge verrieten, dass die Jungen nicht ohne Strafe davonkommen würden. Dann wandte sich die Lehrerin mit einem etwas verständnislosen Ausdruck an Remus: »Aber von Ihnen, Mr Lupin… Ich hätte gedacht, derartige Streiche wären unter Ihrer Würde.«

Remus sah miserabel aus. Schuldbewusst senkte er den Kopf. »Es tut uns Leid, Professor«, war alles, was er sehr leise und aufrichtig reumütig hervorbrachte.

»Ihnen tut es zweifelsohne Leid«, bestätigte die Schreckschraube, woraufhin sie sich abermals den beiden Hauptverdächtigen zuwandte. »Bei _Ihnen_ dagegen bezweifle ich das. Und was Sie anbelangt, Mr Pettigrew…«

Peter zuckte zusammen, zog den Kopf zwischen seine Schultern und warf der Lehrerin einen ängstlichen Blick zu.

»…Ich möchte betont haben, dass es Ihnen nicht schaden würde, Ihre Energie auf Stoffnacharbeiten zu konzentrieren, anstatt sie bei solchen niederträchtigen Kinkerlitzchen zu verschwenden. Ich musste mir von Professor Brewpot anhören, dass Sie in Zaubertränke auch nicht viel mehr zustande bringen als in Verwandlung. Selbst Professor Flitwick weiß mit Ihnen nicht mehr weiter und das will schon etwas heißen!«

Peter machte sich noch kleiner, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, und wimmerte leise.

»Ich kann mit ihm den Stoff wiederholen«, bot Remus sofort an, der dem heruntergebügelten und niedergedrückten Peter einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zuwarf.

»Mr Lupin –« Die Schreckschraube schien etwas sagen zu wollen, änderte dann aber offensichtlich ihre Meinung und seufzte stattdessen auf. »Ja, tun Sie das.«

Ihr enttäuschter Blick lastete noch einen Moment auf Remus und plötzlich beschlich Sirius ein leichtes Schuldgefühl, das er mittlerweile schon gut genug kannte, da es schließlich sie gewesen waren, die ihn in diese Sache hineingeredet hatten. Er überlegte sich aufrichtig, sich in der nächsten Zeit etwas mit Streichen zurückzuhalten.

Dann meinte die Lehrerin: »Ich gebe Ihnen die restliche Woche Strafarbeit.«

»Die ganze Woche für einmal Stimmen weghexen?«, hakte James entrüstet nach.

»Und für Sie einen Tag länger, Mr Potter«, quittierte die Schreckschraube James' Auflehnen.

Sirius befand es für sicherer, seinem Ärger erst freien Lauf zu lassen, sobald sie hier raus waren.

»Wie ich eben sagte, haben sie die restliche Woche Strafarbeit und zwar getrennt. Black und Lupin, Sie werden Mr Pringle helfen. Er hat mich gebeten, ihm die nächsten Schüler, die Strafarbeit kriegen, zum Kesselschrubben zu überlassen. Potter, Sie und Pettigrew bleiben bei mir. – Sie können gehen«, meinte McGonagall dann.

Erleichtert schritt Sirius als erster zur Tür, gefolgt von seinen geknickten Freunden.

»Ach und ich möchte Sie hier nicht mehr sehen!«, rief die Schreckschraube ihnen noch zu. »Keinen von Ihnen! Haben wir uns da verstanden?!«

Remus war der einzige, der beschämt nickte, doch die Professorin schien sich damit zu begnügen.

»Diese verbitterte alte Hexe braucht ihren Frust bloß nicht an uns auszulassen!«, regte sich Sirius auf, sobald sie das Büro wieder verlassen hatten und sich einige Schritte von diesem entfernt hatten. »Kessel schrubben! So eine aufgeblasene, rückständige… Aber das bekommt sie zurück!«

»Immerhin haben wir die Regeln gebrochen«, wandte Remus ein, als Sirius in seiner Schimpftirade kurz innehielt, um Luft zu holen.

Verwirrt sah James auf. »Sag mir bloß nicht, es steht in den Regeln drin, dass man Slytherins nicht die Stimme weghexen darf?!«

»Regel 247, dritter Unterpunkt«, erwiderte Remus wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen.

Sirius und James sahen ihren Freund mit offenen Mündern an.

»Da steht drin: ›Es ist Gryffindor-Zweitklässlern verboten, Slytherins die Stimme wegzuhexen‹?!«, wiederholte James noch einmal baff.

»Natürlich nicht wörtlich. Aber so ungefähr, ja«, zuckte Remus die Schultern. »Wenn du ›Slytherins‹ mit ›Schülern, sowie Lehrkräften und anderen Schlossbewohnern‹ ersetzt, dann kommt es in etwa hin.«

»Heißt das etwa, jemand ist schon vor uns auf die Idee gekommen?!«, schlussfolgerte Sirius nun ungläubig.

»Und ich dachte, wir gehen mit dem Streich in die Geschichte der Schule ein«, seufzte James kopfschüttelnd auf. »Wir müssen hier schließlich irgendwas hinterlassen. Der größte Streich, den die Schule je gesehen hat, das wär's doch!«

»Sieht so aus, als ob wir uns dafür was anderes einfallen lassen müssten«, grinste Sirius.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sirius unsanft von der Lautsprecherstimme Dumbledores geweckt. »…Sollen ab sofort in ihren Häusern bleiben. Ein hochgiftiges Gas strömt derzeit durch die Korridore Hogwarts'. Aber keine Angst, es kann nicht durch die Porträts dringen. Wenn Sie sich also an die Anweisung halten – und ich muss Sie bitten, sich _alle _ohne Ausnahme daran zu halten –, dann kann Ihnen nichts passieren. Der Alarm dient also Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. Vielen Dank für Ihr Verständnis. Ich hoffe, dass der Alarm so bald wie möglich wieder aufgehoben werden kann.« Dumbledores Stimme verstummte. 

Sirius setzte sich noch halb verschlafen in seinem Bett auf und sah sich um.

James starrte ungläubig in den Raum. »Moment, hab ich das richtig verstanden? Wir werden alle von einem Gas vergiftet?«, rekapitulierte er.

»Nein, wir würden nur höchstwahrscheinlich von einem Gas vergiftet werden, wenn wir unseren Turm verlassen würden«, korrigierte Remus. »Aber das wird sicherlich nicht lange dauern. Wozu sind schließlich die Auroren in Hogwarts?«

»Um Flüchen nachzujagen?«, warf James ein, doch Remus fuhr unbeirrt fort: »Wir können uns nirgends sicherer fühlen als in einem von Auroren besiedelten Schloss.«

»Ich würde mich daheim wesentlich sicherer fühlen. Diese Auroren sind die absoluten Chaoten, das müsstet sogar ihr Nullchecker schon mitbekommen haben«, meinte Timothy mies gelaunt.

»Oh, fürchtet sich der kleine Timmy so sehr, dass er nach Hause zu seiner Mama will?!«, spottete Sirius mit verstellter Babystimme.

Dafür bekam er von James ein Kissen an den Kopf. »Hör auf mit dem Mist, Bruder, du hörst dich schon an wie deine nervende Cousine.«

Sirius warf das Kissen lediglich auf James zurück, der wohl der einzige war, der es wagen konnte, ihn mit seiner Cousine zu vergleichen, ohne dafür gleich verhext zu werden.

Timothy indessen zog sich hastig an und verließ den Schlafsaal mit einem bösen Blick zu Sirius.

Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass es gerade die Auroren waren, die für das ganze Fiasko verantwortlich waren. Wenn man den Gerüchten glaubte, dann sollten sie eine Art gasförmigen Zaubertrank eingesetzt haben, um Magie aufzuspüren, was natürlich vollkommen nach hinten losgegangen war, wenn man bedachte, dass die ganze Schule aus nichts als Magie bestand.

* * *

»Macht schon, schnell!« Während der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum noch vom Dampf von fünf Stinkbomben erfüllt war und Schreien und Kreischen unter den Gryffindors ausbrach, schlüpften Sirius, James, Remus und Peter durch das Porträtloch in die Gänge. 

Sirius hatte es einen halben Tag lang durchgehalten, eingesperrt in ihrem Turm zu sitzen, dann hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten. »Einfach mal die Beine vertreten«, hatte er gesagt und hatte sich schon aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum stehlen wollen, doch James hatte darauf bestanden, einen ordentlichen Plan zu entwerfen und Remus und Peter hatten die beiden nicht alleine gehen lassen wollen.

Kaum hatten sie die Gänge Hogwarts' erreicht, herrschte um sie herum völlige Stille, allerdings bei helllichtem Tage. Von gasförmigen Gemischen war allerdings nichts zu sehen.

»Ich weiß gar nicht, was unangenehmer wäre. Von Jefferson, Professor McGonagall oder dem Gas erwischt zu werden«, überlegte Remus unbehaglich.

»Ich will es nicht herausfinden«, flüsterte Peter ängstlich.

»Die Lehrer dürfen genauso wenig auf den Gängen rumspazieren wie wir, schon vergessen?!«, erinnerte James sie.

»Ach, wie beruhigend«, meinte Sirius ironisch.

»Wenn ich dich erinnern darf, lieber Sirius, dann warst du es, der unbedingt raus wollte…«, erwiderte James.

»Und wenn ich _dich_ daran erinnern darf, dann warst _du_ es, der seinen Tarnumhang auf die Schnelle nicht gefunden hat. – Außerdem bin ich einfach nicht gerne eingesperrt, das ist alles!«

»…Wenn wir also erwischt werden, dann bist du für sämtliche Strafarbeiten verantwortlich. Und das werde ich auch der Schreckschraube erzählen, wenn sie uns eine Strafarbeit aufdrücken will.«

»Ich bezweifle, dass Professor McGonagall das als Ausrede akzeptieren wird, James«, mischte sich Remus neutral mit ein.

»Ich will ja nicht sagen ›Entschuldigung, ich hab meinen Tarnumhang vergessen.‹, sondern ›Entschuldigung, aber es war Sirius' Idee.‹, das gibt mindestens mildernde Umstände!«

Remus verdrehte nur die Augen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er auch nicht daran glaubt, dass dies eine bessere Entschuldigung wäre.

»Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?«, wollte Peter nun wissen.

»Nirgends Bestimmtes – vielleicht schauen wir mal in der Küche vorbei, im Gryffindor-Turm bekommen wir ja allem Anschein nach kein Essen und ich habe nicht vor zu verhungern, bis die das Gas wieder unter Kontrolle haben.«

»Das sollten Sie unsere Sorge sein lassen, meine Herren!«

Sie waren gerade um eine Ecke gebogen und direkt in die Schreckschraube hineingerannt, die sich ein Tuch vor Nase und Mund hielt.

»Als ob wir nicht schon längst Vorkehrungen getroffen hätten, was das Essen anbelangt! – Und nun zurück in Ihren Turm, aber schnell! Über Strafarbeiten reden wir nachher.«

»Aber Professor, wir sind nur ihm nachgegangen!«, entrüstete sich James, wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte.

»Ach so, verstehe, Mr Potter, wenn Mr Black aus dem Astronomieturm springt, dann tun Sie das also auch?!« Damit scheuchte sie die Jungen vor sich her zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm.

* * *

Sie waren volle drei Tage gezwungen, dort eingesperrt zu bleiben. Eingepfercht hockten sämtliche Gryffindors aufeinander, während Peeves über ihnen hämische Kommentare abgab oder sie mit schillernder Zaubertinte bespritzte, bis Sir Nick ihn mit dem Blutigen Baron, der nur sehr ungern in den Gryffindor-Turm flog, vertrieb. 

Schließlich jedoch trat Yvan verschwitzt und voller Staub in den Gemeinschaftsraum. »Okay, ihr könnt wieder raus hier. Wir haben die giftigen Gase restlos beseitigt«, meldete er erschöpft.

Im nächsten Moment fand er sich auf den Schultern von Jonathan Frakers und Gabriel Hobbes wieder, die ihn unter Jubelstürmen der restlichen Gryffindors aus dem Turm trugen.

Alle genossen die Freiheit wieder, abgesehen von den vier Freunden, die in Dumbledores Büro zitiert wurden.

McGonagall begleitete sie und schilderte dem Schulleiter aufgebracht, wie sie die vier ein paar Tage zuvor auf den Gängen erwischt hatte.

Wenn Dumbledore überrascht war, dann zeigte er es nicht. Er befahl McGonagall lediglich, sie alleine zu lassen.

Ehe die Schreckschraube das Büro des Schulleiters jedoch verließ, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu den vier Jungen um. »Und _hier_ möchte ich Sie auch nicht mehr sehen, dass das klar ist! Ab sofort gilt jegliches Büro einer Lehrkraft für Sie als verbotene Zone!« Damit rauschte sie hinaus.

Noch ehe der Schulleiter anheben konnte, etwas zu sagen, meinte James: »Sie haben nicht zufällig ein Zitronebrausebonbon?«

Sirius rollte nur die Augen, während Remus seinen Freund vollkommen verständnislos ansah.

»Jungs… Jungs, Jungs, Jungs… ich fürchte, ihr nehmt die Schulleitung nicht ganz ernst…«, begann Dumbledore, ohne auf James' Frage einzugehen.

»Doch, Sir, das tun wir«, erwiderte Remus sofort, der beschämt den Kopf gesenkt hatte.

Aber auch das schien Dumbledore zu überhören. »Sind Sie sich bewusst, dass Ihnen etwas hätte passieren können?«, fuhr er ernst fort.

»Wir waren eingesperrt mit all den anderen Freaks in diesem Turm…«, versuchte Sirius zu erklären, der sich daran schuldig fühlte, dass sie sich in dieser Situation wieder fanden.

»Kam es Ihnen vielleicht auch nur einmal in den Sinn, dass es auch seine Gründe hatte, warum wir diese Ausgangssperre verordnet haben?«

»Ja, Sir, natürlich, Sir, aber… Wir haben unüberlegt gehandelt. Vollkommen unüberlegt…«, stammelte Remus leise.

»Dafür kam es mir aber doch recht geplant vor«, erwiderte Dumbledore noch immer in diesem ernsten Tonfall. »Wenn man von diesen Stinkbomben hört…«

Remus lief, wenn möglich, noch röter an und auch Sirius senkte nun den Kopf. Es stimmte, ihre Aktion war wirklich äußerst leichtfertig von ihnen gewesen. Nur weil er ein wenig seine Freiheit hatte genießen wollen, hatte er ihre Gesundheit, vielleicht sogar ihr Leben riskiert. Und das Schlimmste an allem waren Dumbledores ernste, etwas enttäuschte Worte.

»Kann ich dann darauf zählen, dass Sie das nächste Mal unter allen Umständen meinen Befehlen nachkommen, wenn ich etwas Derartiges anordne?«

Alle vier nickten wortlos.

Dumbledore schwieg seinerseits einige lange Momente. Dann hob er erneut an: »Sie werden sich bei Professor McGonagall einfinden für Ihre Strafarbeiten.« Und dann, nach weiteren schweigsamen Sekunden, fügte er hinzu: »Sie können gehen.«

_tbc..._


	27. Das vergessene Dorf

**Das Erbe Merlins**

* * *

_Für alle, die mir nach all der Zeit noch treu geblieben sind. _

* * *

**Siebenundzwanzigstes Kapitel**

**Das vergessene Dorf**

* * *

Da Sirius nicht mehr mit Piler redete, suchten die Freunde die folgenden Tage wieder vermehrt Lukes Gesellschaft, worüber der Auror überaus erfreut schien.

Bei dem jüngsten Anschlag Voldemorts Anfang des neuen Semesters waren keine Auroren abgezogen worden. Wie die vier Freunde vermuteten, lag dies daran, dass ohnehin schon so wenige im Schloss verblieben waren. Doch Sirius war froh darüber, denn so blieb ihnen Luke immerhin noch ein Weilchen.

Dieser trainierte sie nicht nur für die im Folgemonat anstehende nächste Runde des Duellierwettbewerbs, sondern besuchte sie auch ab und an abends im Gemeinschaftsraum.

So auch an einem Freitagabend, kurz nach Vollmond.

Obgleich der Schnee in den letzten Tagen großteils abgetaut war, war es noch immer beträchtlich kalt. Bei der klirrenden Kälte, die draußen vorherrschte, waren Sirius, James und Peter froh, ihre Füße vor dem Kaminfeuer hochlegen zu können und die kuschelig gemütliche Wärme zu genießen. Remus war derzeit noch in der Heulenden Hütte, sodass James die Gelegenheit nutzte und in dem Sagenbuch blätterte, das ihnen einst Luke gezeigt hatte.

Remus hielt nicht viel von der Idee, sich in Sagen zu vergraben, abgesehen davon, dass sie jeder für verrückt halten würde, wenn sie behaupteten, dem Glöckner von Count Contin begegnet zu sein.

James hatte sich das Buch kurz nach ihrem Erlebnis mit dem Glöckner ausgeliehen und blätterte seither von Zeit zu Zeit darin herum.

Als Luke durch das Porträtloch kletterte, sah sich kaum mehr einer der Gryffindors nach ihm um. Sie waren die Anwesenheit des Aurors in ihrem Turm mittlerweile gewöhnt.

»Hey, Jungs, ihr habt nicht zufälligerweise Lust auf eine Trainingsstu-« Luke brach mitten im Satz ab, als sein Blick auf James' Buch gefallen war. Dieser versuchte es zu spät unter seinem Umhang zu verbergen.

Luke, der sich in einen Sessel neben Sirius hatte fallen lassen, senkte die Stimme. »Ihr sucht nicht _immer noch_ nach diesem Glöckner, oder?!«

»Wenn du schon so fragst – doch«, erwiderte Sirius trotzig.

»Okay – mir reicht's! Wie wäre es, wenn ich euch morgen mit nach Count Contin nehmen würde? Dann werdet ihr schon sehen, dass es _keine_ Geisterstadt ist! Wir Auroren haben dieses Wochenende ausnahmsweise einmal frei, also könnten wir nachmittags in aller Ruhe hinapparieren und ihr könnt euch diese Sagen ein für allemal aus dem Kopf schlagen!«

Sirius und James sahen sich an. Das war die Gelegenheit, mehr über den Glöckner herauszufinden.

»Klar!«, stimmten sie deshalb sogleich zu.

Als hätte Luke ihre Gedanken gelesen, meinte er: »Das wird eine geschichtliche Exkursion, ohne Sagengestalt und alles!«

»Natürlich«, stimmte James sofort zu, warf Sirius jedoch einen bedeutsamen Blick zu.

* * *

Der nächste Tag brach schneller an, als gedacht und auch Remus kehrte wieder zu ihnen zurück.

Als James ihm von ihrem geplanten Ausflug berichtet hatte, seufzte er jedoch nur auf. »Verschont mich in Zukunft bitte ein wenig mit euren Streichen. Mir reichen die Strafarbeiten, die wir für die nächsten Wochen aufbekommen haben. Wenn ich euch daran erinnern darf, dann hattet selbst ihr nach dem Vortrag, den Dumbledore uns gehalten hat, ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt.«

»Das war kein richtiger Streich, das war ein…« Doch James schien nicht wirklich zu wissen, was das gewesen war.

»Eine Regelübertretung?«, schlug Sirius vor.

»Ja, genau«, stimmte James dem zu.

»Das hier ist auch kein Streich und ich bezweifle trotzdem, dass der Schulleiter es gutheißen würde«, hielt Remus dagegen.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. »Luke ist dabei. Er wird uns schon nicht entgegen Dumbledores Befehl mitnehmen, oder?«

»Ich erinnere euch nur daran, dass die Auroren euch auch entgegen Dumbledores Befehl über Slytherins Fluch ausgefragt hatten.«

»Und selbst wenn, dann kriegt Luke den Ärger und wir sind fein raus. – Da fällt mir ein, dass wir so langsam gehen sollten. Luke wartet in der Eingangshalle auf uns.« Damit erhob sich James vom Mittagstisch und warf Sirius und Peter einen wartenden Blick zu.

Sirius stand sogleich auf, doch Peter rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. »Ich… ähm… bleib hier und kümmere mich um Remus.«

Abermals zuckte James nur die Schultern, woraufhin er zusammen mit Sirius die Große Halle verließ.

Luke erwartete sie bereits. »Ich werde euch beide von Hogsmeade aus nach Count Contin apparieren, wir sehen uns kurz um und dann geht es auch schon wieder zurück, da ich keine offizielle Erlaubnis hierfür habe«, erklärte der Auror, während sie hinaus auf die Schlossgründe traten.

Sirius seufzte auf. Also hatte Remus doch Recht gehabt. »Aber wenn wir erwischt werden, dann hast du uns das gerade nie gesagt, okay?«

Luke grinste lediglich verschmitzt.

Auf dem Weg zum Zaubererdorf schlotterte Sirius vor Kälte. James neben ihm zog sich seinen Schal enger um den Hals und vergrub die Hände tief in den Umhangtaschen, während sie ihren Weg nach Hogsmeade schweigend fortsetzten.

»Also, wer will zuerst hinappariert werden?«, fragte Luke, sobald sie die Schlossgründe verlassen hatten. »Beide auf einmal schaff ich euch nicht, sonst bleibt am Ende noch ein Fuß zurück oder so. Dumbledore würde das vielleicht hinbringen, aber wir machen das lieber auf zwei Mal.« Der Auror grinste in die Runde.

»Ich geh zuerst«, antwortete James sofort voller Tatendrang, womit er Lukes dargebotenen Arm ergriff.

»Also, ich bin gleich wieder da, um dich abzuholen, Sirius. Warte einfach hier.« Damit disapparierte der Auror und war keinen Augenaufschlag später zusammen mit James verschwunden.

Sirius lief in der bibbernden Kälte auf und ab, während er ungeduldig auf Lukes Rückkehr wartete. Der verbliebene Schnee knirschte unter seinen Schuhen, doch er achtete nicht darauf. War Disapparieren eigentlich zeitlos? Tauchte man im selben Moment, da man am einen Ort verschwand, am anderen wieder auf oder lag eine bestimmte Zeitspanne dazwischen? Sirius war noch nie appariert. Seine Familie bevorzugte Flohpulver oder illegale Portschlüssel. Sirius war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob die Magie seiner Eltern ausreichte, um zusätzlich noch jemanden mit ihnen mitzuapparieren. Er hatte zwar schon von Seit-an-Seit-Apparitiongehört, doch er glaubte, dass es eine gewisse Macht erforderte…

»So, da bin ich wieder. Wir können«, riss Luke ihn in dem Moment aus seinen Gedanken.

Sirius ergriff, wie zuvor James, Lukes Arm und klammerte sich daran fest. In den nächsten Sekunden – so unangenehm sie auch waren – wurde wenigstens seine Frage beantwortet: Apparieren war anscheinend nicht zeitlos.

Er spürte, wie alles um ihn herum dunkel wurde und ein unglaublicher Druck auf ihn ausgeübt wurde, der von allen Seiten zu kommen schien. Einen kurzen Moment lang war es ihm unmöglich zu atmen, doch plötzlich war alles vorbei.

Er ließ Lukes Arm los und sah sich um. Der Wald lag nun nicht länger vor, sondern hinter ihm und vor ihm breiteten sich überwachsene Ruinen aus, die derzeit teilweise mit Schnee bedeckt waren – der letzte Rest des ehemaligen Zaubererdorfes. Das also war Count Contin.

Sirius musste zugeben, dass es nicht viel von einem Geisterdorf hatte. Es schien, als hätte sich seit Jahrzehnten niemand mehr hierher verirrt. Das ganze Dorf bestand aus nichts als Ruinen…

Auch Luke neben ihm sah sich um und schien nach etwas zu suchen, wobei er in sich hineinfluchte.

Erst jetzt fiel Sirius auf, dass er James nirgends sehen konnte. »Hast du James auch hierher appariert?«, fragte er deswegen.

Luke nickte. »Eigentlich schon«, grummelte er. »Ich werde ihn suchen gehen und du rührst dich nicht von der Stelle, klar?!«

»Warum kann ich nicht mitkommen?«, protestierte Sirius sofort, der keine Lust hatte, schon wieder warten zu müssen und noch dazu in der Kälte.

»Weil hier nichts gesichert ist. Die Ruinen können einbrechen – und ich dachte, du hast Krankenflügelverbot?« Luke warf einen Blick auf den spärlichen Schnee, doch da er an vielen Stellen schon gänzlich weggetaut war, konnte man keine Spuren ausmachen.

»Ich hab James doch gesagt, dass er sich nicht von der Stelle rühren soll!«, murmelte er dann schlecht gelaunt in sich hinein, ehe er über einen Schutthaufen kletterte, um in den Ruinen zu verschwinden.

Auch Sirius war sauer auf James. Wegen ihm musste er jetzt immerhin hier warten. Nur weil James es wahrscheinlich nicht hatte aushalten können, sich ein wenig umzusehen! Ärgerlich ließ er sich auf einem großen Stein nieder, der allem Anschein nach einmal zu dem eingefallenen Gebäude zu seiner Rechten gehört hatte.

Zu allem Überfluss begann es auch noch zu schneien. Eigentlich war es eher ein ekliger Schneeregen. Sirius kauerte sich noch mehr zusammen und sah sich um. Von Luke oder James war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Dafür machte er eine Art Schuppen aus, der keine zehn Schritte von ihm entfernt zwischen den Trümmern zweier ehemaliger Häuser lag und ihm gut als Unterschlupf dienen könnte.

Sirius blickte sich noch einmal um und beschloss dann, dass Luke sicherlich nichts dagegen hätte, wenn er sich ein paar Schritte entfernen würde. Von dem Schuppen aus konnte er schließlich immer noch zu dem Ort sehen, an den sie gemeinsam hinappariert waren.

Vorsichtig bahnte er sich einen Weg über Scherben und andere Überreste des ehemaligen Dorfes hinweg, kletterte letztlich über einen alten Türrahmen und erreichte den rettenden Unterstand.

Von seiner sicheren Zuflucht aus beobachtete er das stärker werdende Schneetreiben und fluchte innerlich über Luke und James.

»Sieh an, wer mir da Gesellschaft leistet!«

Sirius fuhr herum. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sich noch jemand in dem Schuppen aufhielt.

Ein kleiner alter Mann stand gegen die hintere Mauer gelehnt etwas verborgen in der Dunkelheit und musterte Sirius interessiert.

»Bei Merlin, haben Sie mich erschreckt! – Wer… wer sind Sie?« Sirius hätte nicht erwartet, einer menschlichen Seele in diesem längst vergessenen Dorf zu begegnen.

»Falsche Frage. Die richtige wäre gewesen, was ich hier mache.« Der alte Mann löste sich von der Mauer und somit von der Dunkelheit und kam langsam auf Sirius zu.

»Also gut – was machen Sie hier?« Sirius wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Von diesem Mann schien eine unerklärliche Gefahr auszugehen.

»Ich wartete… auf dich.«

»Auf mich?« Sirius trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück. »Tut mir leid, aber… ähm… ich kenne Sie doch überhaupt nicht!« Er nahm erst wahr, dass er wieder draußen stand, als die Kälte des Schneeregens ihn erfasste.

Den alten Mann schien das nicht zu stören, er kam noch immer näher. »Ich warte schon seit Jahren darauf, dass du endlich kommst. – Du bist gekommen, mir das Amulett zu bringen, nicht wahr? Auf dass ich endlich den Fluch von unserem Dorf nehmen kann.«

»Ähm… nein… ich bin… nur zufällig hier.« Dieser Mann wurde Sirius immer unheimlicher. Woher wusste er von dem Amulett?! Sirius warf einen schnellen Blick über seine Schulter. Doch noch immer keine Spur von Luke oder James. »Ich sollte jetzt auch wirklich gehen, ich… Whoa! Was soll das?!«

Der alte Mann hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und hielt ihn auf Sirius gerichtet. »Gib mir das Amulett. Ich weiß, dass du es hast.«

»Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie von mir oder dem Amulett?«

»Falsche Fragen, Junge. Richtig wäre, warum du es mir geben wirst.«

»Ich werde es Ihnen nicht geben!« Sirius tastete in seiner Umhangtasche unauffällig nach seinem Zauberstab.

»Und die Antwort wäre: Früher oder später wird es dir Unheil bringen, mein Junge«, fuhr der Alte fort, als hätte es keine Unterbrechung gegeben. »Und lass den Zauberstab stecken, das zieht den Glöckner an.«

Zu sagen, dass Sirius verwirrt war, wäre noch untertrieben. Der alte Mann vor ihm, der gerade ebenfalls aus dem Schuppen trat, war in seinen Worten ebenso widersprüchlich wie in seinen Handlungen. Eines war Sirius jedoch klar: Ihm war nicht zu trauen.

»Im Schutze des Höchsten mögest du weilen, auf dass dir kein Leid geschehe!«, murmelte Sirius schnell, ehe er Hals über Kopf floh. Er stolperte über die Trümmer, während der Alte zornig aufschrie und Flüche auf den Fliehenden abfeuerte, die jedoch allesamt von Sirius abprallten, da das Amulett seinen Dienst nicht versagt hatte.

Erst, als Sirius sich sicher war, dass der Alte ihm nicht folgte, hielt er keuchend an und sah sich um. Er musste den Kern des Dorfes erreicht haben, denn wohin er auch blickte, erkannte er nichts als die Überbleibsel von den Häusern Count Contins.

»Sirius?«

Sirius ließ seinen Blick in alle Richtungen über die Trümmer gleiten. Das war James' Stimme gewesen!

»Ich bin hier!«, schrie er erleichtert zurück, obgleich er keine Lust hatte, dem alten Mann durch sein Rufen zu verraten, wo er war. Doch James hatte dies ohnehin schon getan und zu zweit würden sie mit ihm hoffentlich fertig werden.

Kurz darauf trat James zusammen mit Luke aus den Trümmern hervor.

»Verdammt noch mal«, wetterte Luke, sobald sie bei Sirius angekommen waren, »hört hier eigentlich überhaupt irgendjemand auf mich?! Ich hab euch _beiden_ gesagt, dass ihr euch nicht von der Stelle rühren sollt und _beide_ habt ihr…«

»Wie oft denn noch, ich sagte doch schon, dass…«, begann James, doch er wurde von Luke über den Mund gefahren: »Ich will nichts mehr davon hören! Kommt mit – beide!« Grob zerrte er die beiden Jungen hinter sich her. »Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich euch irgendwo mit hingenommen habe!«

Doch Sirius hatte etwas Wichtigeres zu erklären. »Luke, hier ist irgend so ein verrückter alter Zauberer, der angeblich schon seit Jahren in Count Contin wohnt und er scheint an den Glöckner und seinen Fluch zu glauben und…«

»Hört mir bloß mit diesem Glöckner auf!«, fuhr Luke ihm gereizt dazwischen.

Bei dem Schritt, den Luke vorlegte, waren sie am Rande des Dorfes angelangt. »Ich bring James zuerst zurück zur Schule. Du wartest hier – schau mich nicht so an, wenn du meinen Anweisungen folgen würdest, dann könnte dir nichts passieren, solange ich weg bin. Also _rühr dich nicht von der Stelle_! Das könnte ein Weilchen dauern, aber ich versuche, schnell wiederzukommen.«

Und noch ehe Sirius hatte widersprechen können, waren die beiden abermals verschwunden. Sirius seufzte auf. Nun musste er schon wieder warten! Unsicher drehte er sich um und ließ seinen Blick über das vergessene Dorf von Count Contin streifen. Es lag verlassen da, wie eh und je. Nichts als unbewohnbare Trümmer eines einst stolzen Zaubererdorfes… Und nichts wies darauf hin, dass Leben in irgendeiner Weise dort drin hauste.

Was hatte der alte Mann gemeint? Wie hätte sein Amulett helfen können, einen Fluch zu brechen, von dem es noch nicht einmal sicher war, dass er existierte. Er hatte den Glöckner erwähnt… Hieß das, dass James und er nicht die einzigen waren, die von seiner Existenz wussten? Vielleicht hätte er sich mehr mit dem Alten unterhalten sollen – doch auf der anderen Seite hatte er ihn bedroht. Ihm schienen alle Mittel recht gewesen, an das Amulett zu kommen…

Sirius wusste nicht, wie lange er wartete – vielleicht eine halbe Stunde –, doch als Luke endlich zurückkehrte, war er von dem Schneeregen völlig durchnässt und erst jetzt merkte er, wie kalt ihm war.

Den ganzen Weg zurück zum Schloss redeten sie nicht miteinander. Luke schien noch immer aufs Äußerste verärgert, dass Sirius und James ihm nicht gehorcht hatten und Sirius machte keinen weiteren Versuch zu erklären, was wirklich passiert war. Allein das Wort ›Glöckner‹ schien Luke zur Weißglut zu treiben, von daher zog Sirius es vor zu schweigen.

Erst, als sie vor McGonagalls Bürotür standen und Luke gerade anklopfen wollte, wandte sich Sirius an ihn. »Was wird das denn jetzt?«

»Professor McGonagall hat James und mich erwischt, als wir uns ins Schloss zurück schleichen wollten. Sie meinte, ich solle dich bei ihrem Büro abliefern, wenn wir zurück sind«, erwiderte Luke, womit er anklopfte. In seiner Stimme schwang noch immer der Unmut mit.

»Mr Black, kommen Sie herein. – Mr McSarade, wir unterhalten uns später.« Professor McGonagall legte die Schreibfeder weg und wies Sirius an, sich zu setzen, während Luke das Büro verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

»Ich dachte eigentlich, dass Sie sich hier nicht mehr blicken lassen wollten…«, begann die Schreckschraube.

»_Sie_ haben mich hierher zitiert«, wies Sirius die Lehrerin auf die Tatsachen hin, doch als ihr strenger Blick ihn traf, fügte er nichts weiter hinzu.

»Mr McSarade erwähnte etwas von einem alten Mann, dem Sie in Count Contin angeblich begegnet wären…«, hob McGonagall schließlich wieder an.

»Nicht ›angeblich‹«, fuhr Sirius auf. »Ich _bin_ ihm begegnet. Er lebt schon lange in Count Contin und will den Fluch lösen, den der Glöckner damals auf das Dorf gelegt hat.« Dass der Mann das Amulett wollte, ließ Sirius vorsichtshalber aus.

Obwohl Sirius' Gerede in McGonagalls Ohren eigentlich keinen Sinn ergeben konnte, runzelte diese nur leicht die Stirn, schien jedoch nicht weiter überrascht.

»Mr Black«, meinte sie schließlich vorsichtig und in dem Ton, als ob sie mit einem kleinen Kind reden würde – ein Ton, der gänzlich untypisch für die Schreckschraube war. »Das Dorf bewohnt schon seit Jahren keiner mehr. Es ist seit dem Brand von 1736 verlassen.«

»Und? Dann sind Ihre Quellen halt falsch. Dieser Mann war da, glauben Sie etwa, ich lüge?! – Kennen Sie den Glöckner?«

»Ich habe von der Sage gehört, ja. Aber das ist alles, Mr Black, eine Sage.«

»Nun, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. James und ich haben ihn nämlich gesehen und…«

»Ich möchte, dass Sie den Vertrauenslehrer aufsuchen«, unterbrach McGonagall ihn.

Sirius sah sie ungläubig mit großen Augen an.

»Anscheinend haben Sie und Mr Potter eine Art psychischen Schock erlebt. Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, Mr McSarade hat mir alles erklärt. Es sind nur Sagen. Es war nie seine Absicht gewesen, Ihnen derart Angst einzujagen…«

»Sie glauben uns nicht! Wir haben keine Angst, es ist nur…«

»Mr Potter war bereits beim Vertrauenslehrer. Seltsamerweise ist auch er der festen Ansicht, dem Glöckner begegnet zu sein, aber wenn es sich um Wahnvorstellungen handelt, dann…«

»Es handelt sich nicht um Wahnvorstellungen, da war wirklich dieser…«

Doch abermals konnte Sirius seinen Satz nicht beenden. »Jetzt reicht es aber, Mr Black. Sie werden zum Vertrauenslehrer gehen. Keine weitere Diskussion!«

Die Schreckschraube nahm ihre Feder wieder auf und kritzelte ein paar Worte auf ein Pergament, das sie anschließend zusammenrollte und Sirius überreichte.

»Wenn Sie das Professor Piler geben würden. Er sollte noch in seinem Büro sein.«

Sirius starrte auf die Pergamentrolle, blieb jedoch sitzen.

Die Schreckschraube, die bereits wieder über ihrem Pergament brütete, an dem sie gearbeitet hatte, als Sirius das Büro betreten hatte, sah kurz stirnrunzelnd auf. »Was ist noch? Sie können gehen.«

Langsam stand Sirius auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort McGonagalls Büro.

Er hatte seit dem ersten Schultag nach den Weihnachtsferien kein normales Gespräch mehr mit Piler geführt und nun wurde er auch noch zu ihm geschickt, weil er angeblich Wahnvorstellungen hatte! Eine peinlichere Situation um Piler außerhalb des Unterrichts wieder gegenüberzustehen konnte er sich nicht vorstellen.

Zögerlich klopfte er an Pilers Bürotür.

»Komm herein.«

Piler schien ihn schon erwartet zu haben. Er saß mit ineinander verschränkten Händen hinter seinem Schreibtisch, sein Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Als Sirius vor seinem Schreibtisch angekommen war und sich vernehmlich räusperte, sah er auf.

»Ich wurde zu…ähm…« Sollte er jetzt ›Ihnen‹ oder ›dir‹ sagen? »…hierher geschickt.«

»Und warum?«, fragte Piler höflicherweise nach, obgleich Sirius klar war, dass er die genaueren Umstände bereits wusste.

»Weil ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe«, erwiderte er dennoch trotzig.

Piler lächelte ihn an. Wie immer behandelte er ihn ganz normal, was Sirius nur noch mehr irritierte. Beinahe hätte er ganz McGonagalls Zettel vergessen. Hastig reichte er ihn Piler, der das Pergament schnell überflog.

»Aha. – Na, das deckt sich immerhin mit James' Geschichte«, meinte Piler, kaum hatte er die Worte durchgelesen.

»Was deckt sich mit James' Geschichte?«, hakte Sirius verunsichert nach.

»Er hat mir auch erzählt, dass ihr dem Glöckner von Count Contin begegnet seid.«

»Du kennst die Sage vom Glöckner von Count Contin?!« Sirius sah seinen Lehrer ungläubig an und bekam gar nicht mit, dass er unbewusst und in seiner Überraschung wieder zu dem Du gewechselt war.

Piler lachte kurz hohl auf. »Natürlich kenne ich sie. Zu unserer Schulzeit haben wir uns einen Spaß daraus gemacht, die Erstklässler mit derartigen Sagen zu verschrecken.«

»Glaubst… glaubst du uns?«, brachte Sirius schließlich heraus.

»Nun… es ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich…«, begann Piler zögerlich, der seine Worte wohl abzuwägen schien. »Es ist eine Sage, weißt du… Aber wenn es ohnehin so dunkel war, dann hätte es auch jemand anderes sein können. – Aber was ist mit diesem alten Mann?«

Piler warf nochmals einen Blick auf McGonagalls Worte und sah Sirius anschließend fragend an.

»Er war unheimlich. Er wusste von dem Amulett und hatte…«

»Amulett?«, wiederholte Piler mit fragend gerunzelter Stirn.

»Ach, nichts weiter, nur so ein Schmuckstück von mir«, winkte Sirius schnell ab. Etwas zu schnell.

Piler nickte tief in Gedanken. Niemand sagte etwas in, wie es Sirius vorkam, nicht enden wollenden Minuten.

Dann wies der Lehrer abermals auf das Pergament, das die Schreckschraube Sirius mitgegeben hatte. »Professor McGonagall schlägt vor, dass du Therapiestunden nimmst.«

»Was?!« Sirius hätte mit allem gerechnet – von Punkteabzug bis Strafarbeit – aber _das_?!

Piler lächelte nur schief.

»Okay, ich hab diesen Glöckner nie gesehen und auch der alte Mann ist reine Ausgeburt meiner Phantasie!«, stellte Sirius schnell klar.

Das letzte, was er machen würde, wäre Therapiestunden bei Piler zu nehmen – nun gut, vielleicht das Vorletzte. Das letzte wären Therapiestunden bei Highking.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr Wahnvorstellungen habt«, meinte Piler, der nach Sirius' letztem Kommentar grinsen musste. »Komm einfach zusammen mit James ab und zu hier vorbei und wir trinken ein Butterbier oder so. Ich glaube nicht, dass es viel Sinn macht, irgendeine Therapie mit euch durchzuziehen. – Ach ja, und erwähnt den Glöckner in Professor McGonagalls Gegenwart nicht mehr, wenn's geht.«

»James hat auch Therapiestunden verordnet bekommen?« Auch Sirius konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

Irgendwo fragte er sich aber auch, warum Piler sie so einfach davonkommen ließ, vor allem nach ihrem Streit kürzlich.

»Bist du… nicht mehr – böse mit mir?«, brachte Sirius es schließlich fertig zu fragen.

Piler sagte einen langen Moment nichts. Sein Blick irrte durch das Büro, ehe er sich wieder auf Sirius fixierte, der seinerseits verlegen seine Knie betrachtete.

Dann hob er in einem etwas anderem Tonfall an: »Ich war dir nie richtig böse. Ich dachte, _du_ warst es, der sauer auf mich war. – Ich wünschte nur, du könntest mir vertrauen, weißt du?«

»Tu ich doch«, verteidigte Sirius sich sofort.

»Okay.« Piler lachte auf und nickte leicht. »Okay«, sagte er dann noch einmal. »Wenn das natürlich so ist, dann sag mir doch, was es mit diesem Amulett auf sich hat? Du weißt schon mit diesem ›nichts weiter, nur so ein Schmuckstück‹.«

Sirius blieb der Mund offen stehen. Er wollte ansetzen, etwas zu sagen, wusste jedoch nicht, was, und schloss seinen Mund somit wieder, noch immer völlig baff aufgrund des unerwarteten Angriffs von Seiten Pilers.

Diesem schien das nicht entgangen zu sein. »Schach matt«, lächelte er, doch es war eher ein trauriges Lächeln. »Gut, ich denke, du kannst gehen. Komm einfach vorbei, wenn es dir passt. – Am besten, wenn Professor McGonagall dich auf dem Weg hierher sieht.«

Doch Sirius blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. »Ich will nicht, dass du es mir wegnimmst, ganz gleich, was ich dir erzähle, okay?«, forderte er.

Piler schien überrascht, nickte jedoch knapp.

Zögerlich holte Sirius das Amulett hervor, um es dem Lehrer zu zeigen.

»Edles Stück.« Piler pfiff durch die Zähne, dann strich er über die Zeichen. »Sind das Runen?«

Sirius nickte.

»Na ja, in Runen war ich schon immer eine Null. Mat hat mir damals immer durch die Prüfungen geholfen.«

Er schien tief in Gedanken zu versinken – wahrscheinlich in alte Erinnerungen an seinen Schulfreund –, weshalb sich Sirius beeilte zu sagen: »Wir haben es schon übersetzt. Es kommen aber nur seltsame Sachen raus, wie _Sie kehren zurück, nehmt euch in Acht_ oder so.«

Piler sah irritiert auf und Sirius entschloss sich alles zu erzählen. Davon, dass das Amulett die Sprüche ändern konnte, dass er glaubte, seine Anfälle hingen damit zusammen und dass der alte Mann es haben wollte, um einen Fluch aufzuheben.

Piler hörte geduldig zu, bis Sirius geendet hatte – die Tatsache, dass er das Amulett gefunden hatte (oder ›geklaut‹, wie Remus es ausdrücken würde) und dass es eine so enorm große Schutzfunktion hatte, ließ er dann doch aus – das war so schon Vertrauen genug für einen Tag, wie er empfand.

»Ich habe versprochen, es dir nicht wegzunehmen, Sirius, aber es wäre mir doch wohler, wenn du…«

»Nein!« Sirius nahm das Amulett schnell wieder an sich, das ruhig auf Pilers Schreibtisch lag.

»Wenn die Anfälle wirklich daher rühren… Denk einfach mal darüber nach, ja?«

Sirius nickte, wenngleich er schon wusste, dass es für ihn nicht in Frage kommen würde, das Amulett abzugeben. Er war nur zu froh, sich mit Piler wieder versöhnt zu haben, als dies nun abermals aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Somit verabschiedete er sich höflich und kehrte endlich in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück.

Da die meisten Schüler gerade beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle waren, traf er lediglich seine Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum an.

Remus und Peter schienen James beschwichtigen zu wollen, der mit großen Schritten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf- und abstapfte.

»Du bist dem Glöckner begegnet, hat McGonagall erwähnt?«, fragte Sirius gleich frei heraus.

»Natürlich. Er hat mich von hinten überwältigt, kaum war Luke dich zu holen disappariert! Hat mich in einen Bunker gesperrt, dieses… dieses Ungeheuer! Ein Glück, dass Luke mich gefunden hat, sag ich dir, der Glöckner hat nämlich einen Anti-Ausbrechspruch auf die Tür gelegt! Das heißt, man konnte nur noch einbrechen, nicht aber ausbrechen, wenn du verstehst…«

»James, jetzt beruhig dich doch endlich mal wieder…«, versuchte Remus es erneut, dem man es ansah, dass er die letzten Stunden nichts anderes getan hat, als zu versuchen, seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

»Du bist der Bestie nicht begegnet! Bei Tageslicht sah er noch scheußlicher aus als im Wald! Und McGonagall hat nichts anderes zu tun, als mir Therapiestunden zu verpassen!«

»Wenn es dich aufheitert: Ich hab auch welche bekommen!«

»Es geht mir ja gar nicht um diese scheiß Therapiestunden – Piler lässt uns eh machen, was wir wollen – es geht ums Prinzip! Es gibt diesen verdammten Glöckner, aber niemand glaubt es uns! Sie sollten lieber mal selber in den Wald schauen oder nach Count Contin, aber nein, stattdessen…«

Doch Sirius' Blick war aus dem Fenster geglitten. Draußen war es bereits dunkel – und in Hagrids Hütte brannte schon wieder Licht. Das war nun schon das zweite Mal – das konnte kein Zufall sein!

»…Ich meine, was, wenn der aus seinem Wald kommt und Hogwarts abfackelt, so wie er es mit seinem Heimatdorf gemacht hat?!«

»James, auf Hogwarts liegen Schutzzauber. Es kann nicht einfach wer herkommen und Hogwarts abbrennen, während wir alle schlafen!«

»Hey, Leute, bei Hagrid brennt schon wieder Licht.« Sirius war aufgestanden und zum Fenster getreten.

»Dann geht Brennkessel eben gerade wieder Fang füttern, oder was weiß ich. Das tut hier ja auch gar nichts zur Sache…«

»Sein Name ist Professor Kesselbrand, James.«

»Wie auch immer.«

»Da kommt jemand raus!« Gerade erlosch das Licht in Hagrids Hütte und eine Gestalt trat in die Dunkelheit, mit der sie sogleich verschmolz. Sirius strengte seine Augen an und konnte das Schwarz der Gestalt sich schwach gegen die Hüttenmauer abheben erkennen. »Wie sieht dieser Kesselbrand denn aus, Remus?«

»Brille…«

»Kann man von hier aus nicht sehen! Wie noch?!«

»Etwas untersetzte Gestalt…«

»Ha! Nein! Die Figur da gerade war schlank.« Als Sirius wieder hinsah, war allerdings keine Gestalt weit und breit mehr zu sehen. Die Dunkelheit hatte sie gänzlich verschlungen.

»Wen interessiert denn bitteschön Brennkessel?! Niemand hat das Recht, mich als Verrückter mit Wahnvorstellungen einzustufen oder mich gar in einen Bunker einzusperren – nicht einmal der Glöckner von Count Contin!«

_tbc..._


	28. Das Erbe Merlins

**Das Erbe Merlins**

* * *

**Achtundzwanzigstes Kapitel**

**Das Erbe Merlins**

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war James' Laune noch immer nicht wieder hergestellt. Um seinen Schimpftiraden gegen McGonagall und den Glöckner wenigstens kurzzeitig zu entkommen, zog sich Sirius zu den Kerkern zurück in der Absicht, ›sein‹ Porträt besuchen zu gehen.

Doch zu seiner Verblüffung war bereits jemand im Porträtraum.

»Du sagst uns jetzt sofort, was du weißt, alter Mann!«, erkannte Sirius Jeffersons gereizte Stimme.

»Lass ihn doch in Ruhe, Jeff. Der Arme ist senil«, mischte sich Yvan mit ein. »Er hat mir vorhin gesagt, sein Name sei Theophilus und er plappert ständig wirres Zeug. Wenn du mich fragst, dann leiden die Hälfte der Gemälde hier an Altersschwäche.«

»Werden Sie mal nicht beleidigend, junger Mann«, empörte sich die Stimme einer Hexe – anscheinend die eines Porträts.

»Ich bin dafür, sie alle zu verbrennen, dann haben wir ein Problem weniger«, erklang abermals Jeffersons Stimme.

Sirius traf im Bruchteil einer Sekunde eine Entscheidung und stürmte in den Porträtraum. »Nein!«, rief er, womit er sich schützend vor Theophilus' Porträt stellte.

Drei Paar erstaunter Blicke von Seiten der Auroren sowie sämtliche Gemälde wandten sich ihm zu.

»Ooohh, er sorgt sich um uns, ist das nicht süß?« Es hatte dieselbe Hexe gesprochen, die sich eben noch über Yvan aufgeregt hatte.

»Ohne in irgendeiner Weise eitel klingen zu wollen, aber ich glaube, wenn er sich sorgt, dann um mich, Roe. Nicht wahr, Kleiner?« Phil zwinkerte ihm gut gelaunt zu.

Sirius drehte sich halb zu ihm um, doch noch ehe er antworten konnte, hatte sich Alec – der dritte im Bunde der Auroren – an ihn gewandt: »Keine Angst, Dumbledore hätte ohnehin sein Einverständnis nicht dafür gegeben. Mr Ernest hat das nicht Ernst gemeint, stimmt's Jeff?«

»Wie soll man denn seine Arbeit ordentlich erledigen können, wenn man andauernd von irgendwelchen Knirpsen gestört wird?!«, grummelte Jefferson, ohne auf Alecs Kommentar einzugehen.

»Um genau zu sein ist das heute der erste Schüler, der uns ›stört‹, Jeff«, warf Yvan neutral ein.

»Brabbel di brobbel di brub«, kam es plötzlich völlig unvermittelt von Theophilus.

Alle wandten sich verwirrt dem Porträt des alten Zauberers zu.

»Ein seniles, verrücktes Gemälde muss doch hin und wieder Unfug von sich geben, meint ihr nicht?«, wollte dieser unschuldig wissen.

Jefferson seufzte auf. »Ich gehe. Ich habe wahrlich etwas Besseres zu tun als mich mit geistesgestörten Porträts auseinanderzusetzen und mit Schülern herumzuärgern.«

Yvan folgte Jefferson nach draußen und auch Alec machte sich bereit, sich ihnen anzuschließen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. »Er kann manchmal etwas bärbeißig sein, aber er würde nicht gegen Dumbledores ausdrücklichen Befehl handeln.«

Sirius nickte wenig überzeugt – hatte Dumbledore den Auroren nicht schließlich auch verboten, James und ihn zu befragen?! Diesen Gedanken äußerte er allerdings nicht laut.

Alec zwinkerte ihm noch kurz freundlich zu, ehe er sich endgültig ein Beispiel an seinen Kollegen nahm und Sirius alleine zurückließ.

»Die sollen erst einmal versuchen, uns einfach so zu verbrennen.« Die mit Roe angesprochene Hexe reckte das Kinn.

»Bist du gekommen, um zuzusehen, wie die Auroren uns die Nerven stehlen, oder gibt es noch einen anderen Grund?«, wollte Theophilus nun leicht lächelnd wissen.

»Ähm…« Sirius warf der Hexe im Nebenbild – Roe –, die sehr beteiligt schien, einen zögernden Blick zu.

Er empfand es als sicherer, in Gegenwart all dieser interessiert zuhörenden Porträts nichts von dem Glöckner zu erzählen. Wenn McGonagall zu Ohren käme, dass er sich mit Gemälden darüber unterhielt, dann würde sie sich mit seinen Therapiestunden höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr zufrieden geben, sondern ihn gleich ganz ins St Mungos einliefern… »Ich wollte einfach mal wieder vorbeischauen«, antwortete er stattdessen.

Doch der Glöckner von Count Contin ließ ihn den ganzen restlichen Tag nicht mehr in Ruhe. James regte sich bei jeder Gelegenheit – das hieß, immer, wenn die vier Freunde unter sich waren – über seine Entführung auf, die niemand (nicht einmal Luke, der ihn ja in dem Bunker eingeschlossen vorgefunden hatte) ernst zu nehmen schien.

Auch abends im Gemeinschaftsraum empörte er sich noch darüber.

»Luke dachte, du wärst herumgeschlichen und versehentlich darin eingesperrt worden – so wie in Muggelbüchern: Der Held betritt einen alten Keller und die Tür fällt zu. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass Luke das annimmt. Ich würde dich auch nicht ernst nehmen in dem Fall«, versuchte Remus James zu beruhigen.

»Auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich?!«, fuhr James ihn beleidigt an.

»Auf keiner, ich meinte lediglich…«

Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit schwand. Diese Diskussion musste er sich schon den ganzen Abend lang anhören. Sein Blick glitt durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, traf den Peters, der ebenfalls abgeschaltet zu haben schien und der nun Sirius' Blick bemerkte und mit bedeutungsvollem Nicken Richtung James und Remus die Augen verdrehte.

Sirius nickte, ehe er seinen Blick weiter zum Fenster gleiten ließ. Draußen war es sogar noch dunkler als gewöhnlich um diese Uhrzeit, da kaum noch Schnee lag. – Doch etwas fing Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit: Ein Lichtschein, der von Hagrids Hütte ausging.

»…Kein Wunder, dass Professor McGonagall…«

»Bei Hagrid ist schon wieder Licht!«, fuhr Sirius sofort auf.

James und Remus hielten in ihrer hitzigen Diskussion inne und sahen beide teils genervt, teils ungeduldig zu Sirius.

»Ich sag's euch, da stimmt was nicht«, fuhr dieser fort.

»Und was?!« James warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu.

»Keine Ahnung, das sollten wir eben herausfinden! – Stell dir nur mal vor, es wäre der Glöckner von Count Contin!«

Das schien James zu überzeugen, doch Remus seufzte auf. »Wenn wir nach acht Uhr auf den Gängen erwischt werden…«

»Werden wir nicht, wir nehmen den Tarnumhang, damit ist es ganz unmöglich, erwischt zu werden.«

»Da müssen wir uns aber ganz schön quetschen, um alle drunter zu passen«, merkte Remus an.

»Dann geh ich eben alleine«, beschloss Sirius stur.

James jedoch schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. »Vergiss es, ich komm mit!«

Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten sie den Tarnumhang organisiert und sich vollkommen ungesehen aus dem Schloss geschlichen, da Sirius James die ganze Zeit zur Eile angetrieben hatte. Der Glöckner konnte schließlich jeden Moment wieder spurlos verschwinden – so wie am Vorabend.

»Au! Der Untere war meiner!«

»Schhh!«

Sirius und James schlichen sich ganz nahe an Hagrids Hütte heran.

»Ich kann nichts sehen!«, beschwerte sich Sirius, der sich auf seine Zehenspitzen stellte. Allerdings brachte das nicht viel, da die Vorhänge zugezogen waren. »Okay, Planänderung«, beschloss er kurzerhand. »Wir sperren ihn da drin ein, dann kann er uns nicht entkommen!«

»Ähm… wer genau?«, hakte James' Stimme neben ihm nach – anscheinend war er immer noch nicht von der Glöckner-Theorie überzeugt.

»Na, der, der da drin ist, natürlich.« Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

»Hörst du auch Stimmen?!«, wollte James nun wissen.

»Das ist verdächtig! Komm schon, hilf mir, bevor er uns wieder durch die Lappen geht!« Sirius zückte seinen Zauberstab und er spürte, wie James neben ihm es ihm zögerlich gleichtat.

»Und wenn wir ihn eingesperrt haben – was dann?«, hakte James noch unbehaglich nach, doch Sirius winkte nur ab.

»Dann holen wir uns bei Dumbledore den Preis dafür ab, den Glöckner gefangen zu haben, und von McGonagall eine gebührende Entschuldigung«, erwiderte Sirius. James neben ihm seufzte genervt auf, weshalb er ernsthaft hinzufügte: »Dann sehen wir weiter.«

»Colloportus!«, flüsterten beide zusammen und im nächsten Moment hörten sie ein leises ›Klick‹, das ihnen sagte, dass die Tür zu Hagrids Hütte verriegelt war.

Die Stimmen im Inneren verstummten.

Sirius und James wagten es nicht zu atmen, weshalb einige lange Sekunden verstrichen, in denen eine unangenehme Stille herrschte.

Dann rührte sich innen wieder etwas. Sirius wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, doch er stolperte und fiel auf den Rücken. Er riss James mit sich hinunter, der noch immer durch den Tarnumhang mit ihm verbunden war. Durch den Sturz jedoch glitt dieser von ihnen herunter.

»Alohomora«, hörte Sirius eine vage bekannte Stimme jenseits der Tür murmeln und er robbte instinktiv rückwärts, kam jedoch nicht wirklich weit in dieser Position.

James neben ihm tastete hastig, aber leider auch vergeblich, nach dem Tarnumhang auf dem Boden herum, gab sein Unternehmen aber auf, als die Tür langsam aufglitt.

Sirius' Blick war auf die Tür fixiert, die schließlich knarrend ganz aufging und zwei Paar Füße entblößte.

Seine Hand hatte innerhalb dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde seinen Zauberstab ertastet und er richtete ihn auf die dunkle Gestalt, die vor ihm im Türrahmen stand. Das helle Licht, das aus der Hütte flutete, blendete Sirius, doch er hatte keine Zeit zu blinzeln.

»Stupor!«, hatte er bereits gerufen, noch ehe er erkennen konnte, dass die Gestalt vor ihm zu groß war und keineswegs die gebeugte Haltung des Glöckners hatte, um zu diesem gehören zu können.

Sein Gegenüber versteifte sich, kippte jedoch nicht um, da die zweite Gestalt ihn auffing und mit einem Gegenfluch wieder aus der Erstarrung befreite.

Sirius' Blick glitt unterdessen langsam nach oben und er stieß einen Atemzug aus, von dem er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte.

»Herr Zaubereiminister, was machen Sie denn hier?!«, stieß auch James, der noch immer neben Sirius im Schnee lag, ungläubig aus, ehe er Sirius einen bösen Blick zukommen ließ: _Von wegen der Glöckner!_

Der Zaubereiminister, ein mittelgroßer Mann mit schütterem Haar, der das Unglück gehabt hatte, vor Dumbledore aus der Hütte zu treten, wirkte äußerst erzürnt und funkelte auf die beiden vor ihm auf dem Boden liegenden Jungen herab.

James, der in der Zwischenzeit den Tarnumhang ertastet hatte, versuchte nun, diesen unauffällig in seinem Umhang zu verstauen.

Sirius dagegen setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf und suchte erfolglos Blickkontakt mit Dumbledore, der wiederum seine Überraschung, die beiden Jungen hier zu dieser Stunde zu sehen – wenn er sie denn empfand – gut zu verbergen wusste.

»Nun?«, fuhr der Zaubereiminister noch immer verärgert fort (anscheinend war er es nicht gewohnt, einfach so ohne Vorwarnung geschockt zu werden), als er sah, dass niemand etwas sagte.

»Oh«, fiel James da ein – der Tarnumhang war endlich erfolgreich in seinem Umhang verstaut. »Entschuldigen Sie, Minister, wir wollten nicht… wir wollten nur…«

»Wir dachten doch, es wäre…«, versuchte Sirius zu erklären, doch James unterbrach ihn schnell: »…Hagrid! – Wir dachten, Hagrid wäre zurück.«

Sirius musste zugeben, dass es unbedacht gewesen wäre, den Glöckner zu erwähnen. – Nicht, nachdem McGonagall ihnen deswegen bereits Therapiestunden verschrieben hatte.

»Nun, ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen, meine Herren«, hob Dumbledore erstmals an. »Aber Mr Wanderon und ich haben lediglich eine kurze Besprechung abgehalten und waren der Ansicht, dass wir außerhalb der Schlossmauern ungestörter wären. Ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass wir uns mit dieser Überlegung offensichtlich getäuscht haben.«

Sirius, der sich endlich aufgerappelt hatte und nun den Schnee von sich klopfte, fragte sich flüchtig, seit wann Dumbledore ihnen ihre Ausreden eigentlich abkaufte.

»Ähm… tja, da dies also nicht der Fall ist, können wir ja jetzt wieder gehen – nicht wahr?«, fügte James wenig hoffnungsvoll an, als Wanderons Blick ihn traf.

»Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann war dieser Junge bereits letztes Jahr nachts auf den Gängen unterwegs, als ich zufällig Hogwarts einen Besuch abstattete.«

Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

»Das habe ich gesehen, Mr Black. – Verraten Sie mir doch bitte eines: Wenn Sie dachten, der Wildhüter wäre zurück – warum wollten Sie ihn dann in seiner eigenen Hütte einsperren?«

Sirius blickte den Minister baff an. So viel Geistesstärke hätte er diesem gar nicht zugetraut!

»Vergessen Sie mal nicht, dass ohne Sirius Hogwarts dieses Jahr höchstwahrscheinlich längst geschlossen wäre«, mischte sich James geistesgegenwärtig mit ein.

Der Zaubereiminister schüttelte resignierend und mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen den Kopf. Doch das Argument schien gezogen zu haben, denn anschließend wandte er sich an Dumbledore: »Ich denke, die Angelegenheit ist damit ohnehin geklärt?«

Dumbledore sah den Minister einen Augenblick lang mit unleserlichem Blick an. Dann nickte er knapp. »Es scheint so«, erwiderte er trocken.

»Danke für Ihr Verständnis, Dumbledore.« Damit warf er noch einen Blick auf die beiden Jungen, sagte kurz angebunden »Mr Potter, Mr Black.« und empfahl sich mit einem letzten Kopfnicken, womit er in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Dumbledore blickte ihm noch ein Weilchen nach, dann meinte er, ohne den Blick von der Dunkelheit abzuwenden, in der Wanderon kurz zuvor verschwunden war: »Sie sollten nun auch wieder in Ihren Turm zurückkehren.«

»Was wollte denn der Zaubereiminister hier, Sir?«, wollte James unverschämt wissen.

Dumbledore wandte sich endlich den beiden Jungen zu, ging jedoch nicht auf James' Frage ein, sondern sagte nur in ernstem Tonfall: »Passen Sie auf, dass Sie auf Ihrem Rückweg nicht Mr Pringle oder sonst einer Person vom Lehrerkollegium begegnen, ich werde mich nämlich nicht für Sie verbürgen, wenn Sie erwischt werden sollten.«

Da sie, kaum war Dumbledore außer Sichtweite, James' Tarnumhang wieder nutzen konnten, hatten sie keine Probleme, unbemerkt in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückzukehren, wo Remus und Peter sie erwarteten und gespannt ihrer Geschichte lauschten.

Sirius fragte sich noch, als sie am späten Abend zu Bett gingen, was der Zaubereiminister schon wieder in Hogwarts verloren gehabt haben konnte.

Doch er musste mit der Antwort auf diese Frage nicht allzu lange warten:

Am nächsten Morgen bemerkten die vier Freunde, die gerade auf dem Weg zum Frühstück die Marmortreppe herunterkamen, Luke und Jefferson vor der Großen Halle in eine Unterhaltung verstrickt. Sie wollten schon zu ihnen gehen, als Marco aus der Großen Halle geschossen kam und seine zwei Kollegen erkannte.

»Ich hab die Erlaubnis!«, rief er aufgeregt, wobei er zu ihnen trat und somit ihre Unterhaltung unterbrach. »Ich hab die Erlaubnis! Fergus hat mit Dumbledore geredet und ich hab die Erlaubnis!«

»Na, wird aber auch Zeit«, grummelte Jefferson.

»Fergus war gestern hier und hat sich selbst die Lage aus nächster Nähe angesehen. Er meint, dass wir alle Register ziehen müssen, um endlich voranzukommen, und es scheint, dass Dumbledore schließlich nachgegeben hat«, sprudelte Marco weiter. »Ich hab's gerade von Dumbledore persönlich gehört.«

»Oh, sieh an, da ist er ja schon«, fiel Luke da auf, der die vier Freunde auf der Treppe entdeckt hatte.

»Wer – ich?«, fragte Sirius, da plötzlich alle Blicke der Auroren auf ihn gerichtet waren.

»Ja, komm am besten hier herüber.« Luke winkte ihn ein Stückchen weiter von der Großen Halle weg, da gerade ein paar Schüler aus dieser fröhlich plappernd herauskamen. Auch James, Remus und Peter folgten den Auroren.

»Du bist heute vom Unterricht befreit«, begann Jefferson sachgemäß. »Wir werden ein paar Tests durchführen…«

»Tests?!«, stieß Sirius panisch aus, wobei er sich hilfesuchend seinen Freunden zuwandte.

»Worum geht es hier eigentlich, Sir?«, mischte sich Remus ebenfalls leicht beunruhigt ein.

»Ach so, natürlich, ihr wisst ja noch gar nicht…« Marco lächelte ihnen verstehend zu.

»Du hast doch letztes Jahr mit Salazar Slytherin kommuniziert – nun, wir wünschen, dass du wieder Kontakt mit ihm aufnimmst«, erklärte Luke kurz.

»Sie sollten doch Flüche eigentlich finden und außer Kraft setzen – und nicht neu heraufbeschwören, oder?!«, warf James stirnrunzelnd ein.

»Das lassen Sie mal schön unsere Sorge sein. Misch dich lieber nicht in Sachen ein, von denen du keine Ahnung hast, Junge«, fuhr Jefferson ihn an. »Was macht ihr eigentlich noch hier? Wir haben nicht gesagt, dass wir _euch_ benötigen. Wenn ihr uns dann also nicht länger stören würdet…«

Er machte mit den Händen wegscheuchende Bewegungen, sodass James Sirius einen letzten fragenden Blick zuwarf.

Dieser wusste nicht, was er von alledem halten sollte. Er hörte, wie Remus James zuflüsterte: »Wenn Dumbledore es erlaubt hat…«, ehe sie ihm kurz zuwinkten, sich umdrehten und zögerlich davongingen.

»Nun, Mr Black, wie sind Sie mit Salazar Slytherin im vergangenen Jahr in Kontakt getreten?«, wollte Jefferson sachgemäß wissen, kaum waren James, Remus und Peter in der Großen Halle verschwunden.

»Er ist zu mir gekommen, nicht ich zu ihm!«, erwiderte Sirius schroff.

»Dafür sind ja auch unsere Tests geplant«, mischte sich Marco schnell ein. »Uns kam zu Ohren, dass Sie mithilfe von Hypnose Slytherins Stimme verbannen konnten – eine Art Gegenhypnose sollte sie unserer Ansicht nach also eigentlich wieder zum Vorschein bringen.«

»Der Fluch ist gebrochen. Ich habe die Stimme doch überhaupt erst wegen des Fluches gehört! Was bringt es Ihnen, ihn wiederzuerwecken, wenn wir ihn längst gebrochen haben? Sie sollten sich lieber damit begnügen, neue Flüche zu finden und zu eliminieren.«

»Ja. Ja, natürlich«, meinte Marco schnell, wobei er kurz auflachte.

»Wie oft noch, halt dich einfach aus unseren Angelegenheiten raus und wir werden uns prächtig verstehen!«, schnauzte Jefferson nun auch Sirius an.

»So, da das nun geklärt wäre«, mischte sich Luke wieder mit ein, »denke ich, können wir uns jetzt ein ungestörtes Fleckchen suchen und beginnen.«

Sirius war nicht ganz wohl zumute, als er den drei Auroren in ein freies Klassenzimmer folgte. Er hatte keine Lust darauf, Slytherins Stimme einmal mehr in seinem Kopf hören zu müssen und zudem schienen diese Auroren ihm nicht sagen zu wollen, was genau sie sich davon erwarteten.

Für Sirius schien dieses Unterfangen nicht nur unmöglich, sondern auch vollkommen unsinnig. Was sollte es dabei helfen, Flüche zu finden, wenn er mit Slytherin kommunizierte?! Und wie sollte diese seltsame Gegenhypnose überhaupt funktionieren?

Dasselbe schienen sich auch die Auroren zu fragen, denn als sie alle zusammen in dem Klassenzimmer angekommen waren, standen sie etwas ratlos herum. Schließlich meinte Jefferson: »Holt doch schon endlich jemand Frederic, der kennt sich mit so was besser aus!«

Marco eilte sogleich los und unter den verbliebenen Drei entstand eine Stille. Luke sah sich unnötigerweise im Raum um – der als gewöhnliches Klassenzimmer wirklich nichts Besonderes an sich hatte – und Jefferson hielt seinen finsteren Blick auf Sirius fixiert, der dies zu ignorieren versuchte, indem er selbst seine Füße anstarrte.

Endlich ging die Tür wieder auf und Marco rauschte, gefolgt von Piler, herein.

»Was gibt es denn, Marco? Könntest du mir vielleicht endlich erzählen, worum es hier geht? Ich muss noch meinen Unterricht zu Ende vorbereiten und –« Piler brach ab, als er Sirius bei den beiden anderen Auroren erblickte. »Oh nein! Nein, nein und nochmals nein. Vergesst es!« Damit wandte sich Piler schon wieder zum Gehen, doch Jefferson vertrat ihm schnell den Weg.

»Du verstehst nicht«, setzte Marco an. »Wir haben endlich Dumbledores Segen hierzu.«

»Und wenn ihr den Segen vom Zaubereiminister persönlich hättet –«

»Haben wir«, mischte sich Luke neutral mit ein.

»– Dann würde ich es trotzdem nicht tun. Wisst ihr überhaupt, wie viel Zeit und Anstrengung es mich letztes Jahr gekostet hat, die Stimme Slytherins in Zaum zu halten? Im Endeffekt musste der Fluch aber dennoch ganz gebrochen werden – meine Hypnose konnte die Stimme lediglich ein wenig in den Hinterkopf verdrängen…«

»Dann hol sie jetzt eben wieder in den Vorderkopf!«, herrschte Jefferson seinen Kollegen barsch an.

»Selbst wenn ich es könnte, würde ich das dem Jungen nicht antun.«

»Was heißt denn nun ›selbst wenn du könntest‹?! Natürlich kannst du!«, erwiderte Jefferson noch immer in dem schroffen Tonfall.

Sirius hörte der Diskussion wie ein Außenstehender zu, so, als würde es hier nicht ansatzweise um ihn gehen. Die Auroren schienen ihn allesamt – Piler einschließlich – vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Er fragte sich schon, ob sie es merken würden, wenn er sich heimlich davonschleichen würde…

»So leicht ist das nicht. Der Fluch ist gebrochen. Die Stimme ist nicht einmal mehr im Hinterkopf vorhanden!«

»Wenn er letztes Jahr mit ihm in Verbindung getreten ist, dann muss er es jetzt doch auch wieder schaffen«, beharrte Luke.

»Kann ich vielleicht auch mal was dazu sagen?«, fragte Sirius, wurde jedoch einfach überhört.

»Habt ihr euch überhaupt über Erbflüche informiert?! Oder allgemein über Flüche? Es heißt, dass sie, einmal gebrochen, nicht wieder heraufbeschworen werden können.«

»Es hieß auch, dass Erbflüche gar nicht erst zu brechen seien. Das ist nichts als falsche Allgemeinbildung«, winkte Jefferson ab.

»Hallo? Kann ich auch etwas sagen?«, versuchte Sirius es erneut.

»Komm schon, Frederic, tu's für den Jungen«, mischte sich Marco wieder in das Gespräch mit ein. »Wenn wir uns an Hypnosetechniken versuchen, dann bringen wir höchstens noch sein Gedächtnis völlig durcheinander.«

Das schien Piler zu Denken zu geben. Er seufzte kurz auf und wandte den Blick zum ersten Mal, seit dem kurzen Seitenblick beim Eintreten, Sirius zu, um ihn nachdenklich zu mustern. »Also schön, okay«, gab er schließlich nach.

»Jetzt reicht's aber! Wenn das Versuchskaninchen vielleicht auch etwas zu melden hätte?!«, brauste Sirius eine Spur zu laut auf und erlangte damit endlich die Aufmerksamkeit der Auroren, die ihn ob seines Ausbruches stutzig ansahen. »Gut. – Ich will erst einmal erfahren, worum es hier eigentlich geht!«, verlangte Sirius dann. »Und kommt mir nicht damit, dass es hilfreich für die Fluchsuche ist, wenn ich mit Slytherin Kontakt aufnehme.«

Er merkte, wie Piler seinen Blick betreten abwandte, als sein anklagender Blick zu ihm wanderte, doch Jefferson übernahm abermals die Antwort: »Du hast leider keinerlei Ansprüche zu stellen, Jungchen! – Beginnen wir.«

Piler holte sein Magiependel, das Sirius schon von ihren Hypnosestunden in seinem ersten Schuljahr her kannte: Eine goldene, feingliedrige Kette, an welcher ein goldener Halbmond befestigt war und die von einer inneren Energie bewegt wurde.

Dennoch war es anders als im Vorjahr. Statt in Pilers gemütlichem Büro saß er nun auf einem unbequemen Klassenstuhl vor dem Lehrerpult. Und statt seiner drei Freunde saßen drei Auroren im Hintergrund mit dabei und beobachteten das Geschehen mit Anspannung.

Luke hatte noch auf die Schnelle ein paar Kerzen aufgetrieben, um die bestimmte Hypnoseatmosphäre herzustellen, die Sirius nur zu gut kannte.

»Okay, erinnerst du dich noch an Slytherins Worte, Sirius?«, fragte Piler, der ihn freundlich und zugleich beruhigend anlächelte, während er das Pendel wie üblich vor ihm in die Luft hängte.

Sirius nickte – wie könnte er die je vergessen?! Sie hatten ihn schließlich ein ganzes Schuljahr lang verfolgt!

»Gut. Ich will, dass du dich darauf konzentrierst, während ich dich hypnotisiere, verstanden?«

Erneut nickte Sirius. Nervös tastete er nach seinem Amulett, das ihn für gewöhnlich immer beruhigte. Piler folgte mit dem Blick seiner Hand, die unter dem Umhang das Amulett umfasste, und sah ihn einen Moment lang seltsam an. Die anderen Auroren schienen es jedoch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Sirius hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Piler es überhaupt schaffen würde, ihn in seinem aufgeregten Zustand und in Anwesenheit dreier abwartender Auroren in Hypnose zu versetzen, doch irgendwie war es ihm anscheinend doch gelungen. Es war fast ein wenig, wie unter dem Imperius-Fluch zu stehen: Man vergaß alle anderen Sorgen und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf die eine Stimme, die Stimme der Bezugsperson.

Sirius bekam nichts mehr von seiner Außenwelt mit, abgesehen von Pilers Stimme, die ihn aufforderte, in den Untiefen seines Gedächtnisses nach der Stimme Slytherins zu suchen.

Doch da war nichts. Abgesehen von ein paar unangenehmen Erinnerungen fand weder Sirius noch Piler, der mithilfe seiner Hypnosetechniken in Sirius' Gedächtnis danach suchte, Salazars Stimme wieder.

»Das reicht jetzt«, hörte Sirius wie durch einen Schleier eine verärgerte Stimme, die nicht zu seiner Bezugsperson – zu Piler – gehörte. »Wir müssen mithelfen. Ein paar Beschwörungsformeln sollten ausreichen, um mit dem Jungen als Medium den Gründer heraufzubeschwören!«

»Nein, keine Beschwörungsformeln«, erwiderte Piler bestimmt. »Ihr wisst nicht, was…«

Doch die zornige Stimme hatte bereits angefangen, fremde Worte zu murmeln und etwas zögerlich stimmten auch zwei weitere Männerstimmen mit ein.

Die Kerzen flackerten hell auf, das magische Pendel fiel klirrend zu Boden und auf einmal herrschte helle Aufregung, obgleich Sirius sich nicht erklären konnte, warum.

»Was ist das?«

»Ich sagte doch, _keine_ Beschwörungsformeln!«

»Das sind Feuerdämonen!«

»Verdammt, wie konnte das nur passieren?!«

Flüche flogen im Raum umher, doch Sirius bekam von alledem kaum etwas mit. Noch immer lag der Schleier der Trance auf ihm, der sein Gehirn zu vernebeln schien. Er spürte lediglich, wie es um ihn herum immer heißer wurde. Die Kerzen schienen das Klassenzimmer in Brand gesteckt zu haben.

»_Glacius_!«

»_Pluvia_!«

»Sirius, mach, dass du hier rauskommst!«, rief Pilers unerklärlicherweise besorgt klingende Stimme von irgendwo her. Piler selbst krabbelte am Boden herum, wohl auf der Suche nach seinem Magiependel, ohne das Sirius nicht aus der Hypnose erweckt werden konnte.

Gestaltlose Wesen schwebten durch den Raum, hinterließen auf ihrem Weg Feuerstreifen und verbrannten Tische zu Asche. Eines dieser Wesen kam gefährlich nahe an Sirius vorbei, der sich dessen nicht bewusst war.

»Bringt den Jungen raus!«, rief auch Luke, der sich unter einem Feuerdämon wegduckte, um ihm anschließend einen Wasserzauber nachzujagen, der jedoch nur zu heißem Dampf wurde, kaum verschmolz er mit dem Wesen.

Der ganze Raum war voller Rauch, als endlich das Magiependel wieder vor Sirius' hypnotisiertem Blick erschien. Piler hatte es keuchend mit einem Schwebezauber erneut vor ihn gehängt, murmelte hektisch ein paar Worte – und wurde nach hinten geworfen, als ein Feuerdämon mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit ziellos zwischen ihm und Sirius vorbeigeschossen kam.

Doch die Ent-Hypnotisierung hatte Piler anscheinend noch fertig gebracht, denn Sirius hatte all seine Sinne wieder erlangt. Verwirrt sah er sich einen Moment lang um und erkannte die Katastrophe, auch wenn er vor lauter Rauch und Feuer nicht mehr als Umrisse durch die Dunstschwaden ausmachen konnte.

Die Auroren hatten von dem Versuch abgelassen, die Feuerdämonen zu vernichten und löschten stattdessen die Tische und Stühle, welche selbige in Brand gesteckt hatten.

Eine Feuerwand trennte Sirius von Piler, der sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder aufgerappelt hatte, und nun die Trennwand aus Feuer zu löschen versuchte.

Sirius kniff die Augen zu, da sie von all dem Feuer fürchterlich brannten und machte jenseits der Feuermauer Jeffersons Figur aus, die sich mit einem Feuerdämon anlegte. Insgesamt mussten mindestens drei bis vier von diesen Dämonen kreuz und quer durch das Klassenzimmer fliegen.

»Sirius, schau zu, dass du hier verschwindest«, wiederholte Piler seinen Befehl, doch Sirius dachte gar nicht daran. Er zückte seinen eigenen Zauberstab und wandte den Eiswasserzauber an, den James ihm einst als Wecker gezeigt hatte.

»Sirius!«, schrie ihm Piler in mahnendem Ton über das Getöse um sie herum zu. »Überlass das hier uns!«

Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, wie ernst er es meinte, doch Sirius rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Piler hatte die Feuermauer inzwischen fast gelöscht und zugleich waren zwei neue weiter hinten im Klassenzimmer entstanden.

Als Sirius noch immer keine Anstalten machte, auf den Lehrer zu hören, richtete Piler seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und sprach einen Sirius vollkommen unbekannten Spruch. Im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie er weggerissen wurde. Es war, als würde ihn jemand mit sich zerren und Sirius konnte dem unsichtbaren Griff nicht entrinnen. Er stolperte zwischen Feuerwällen hindurch, bis der seltsame Zauber ihn aus dem Klassenzimmer hinaus auf den Korridor schmiss. Sirius war im selben Moment frei, da die Tür wieder zuflog. Das Getöse drang nunmehr nur noch gedämpft zu ihm durch.

Sirius keuchte von der Anstrengung, sich aus dem eisernen Griff zu befreien, der ihn rücksichtslos aus dem Zimmer geworfen hatte, und hechtete sogleich wieder auf die Tür zu, um den Auroren zu Hilfe zu kommen. Doch diese war fest verschlossen und ließ sich selbst mit einem ›Alohomora‹ nicht öffnen. Nach einer Weile erfolglosen Dagegenhämmerns gab Sirius schließlich den Versuch wieder hineinzugelangen auf.

Er trat wütend gegen die Tür. Piler war dort drinnen und wie es den Anschein gehabt hatte, als er den Raum notgedrungen hatte verlassen müssen, konnten die Auroren Hilfe gut gebrauchen. Sirius begann in Panik auszubrechen. Wenn nun Piler und die anderen genausowenig herauskamen wie er hineinkam…?

Er machte sich schon bereit, Hilfe holen zu gehen – eine Idee, auf die er in seiner Panik erst jetzt gekommen war –, als die Tür plötzlich von selbst wieder aufging.

Marco, Jefferson, Luke und Piler traten vollkommen erledigt, wie es schien, daraus hervor. Ihre Umhänge waren nicht nur völlig verräuchert und angekohlt, sondern auch vollkommen durchnässt. Sirius lachte, als er sie sah, vor Erleichterung laut auf, was ihm nur verständnislose Blicke von den Erwachsenen einbrachte.

Er konnte einen schnellen Blick in das Klassenzimmer werfen und war schockiert von dem, was er sah. Die Feuerdämonen schienen zwar vernichtet, doch ihr Werk war beeindruckend: Sämtliche Tische und Stühle wiesen Brandspuren auf, ebenso wie Boden, Wände und Decke.

Jefferson warf Sirius einen bösen Blick zu, als wäre es allein seine Schuld gewesen, ehe er zusammen mit Marco und Luke, der ihm kurz zuzwinkerte, wortlos an ihm vorbeistapfte.

Piler dagegen blieb bei Sirius zurück. Auch er schien seltsamerweise wütend auf Sirius zu sein. »Das nächste Mal erwarte ich, dass du mir in einem solchen Fall sofort gehorchst, ist das klar?!«, fuhr er ihn an.

»Ja«, meinte Sirius kleinlaut. Er empfand es als ungefährlich, dem Lehrer so etwas zu versichern – immerhin: Wie oft kam es schon vor, dass Feuerdämonen unkontrolliert im Schloss herumflogen?! »Wo hast du dein Pendel?«, lenkte er dann ab, während auch sie sich den Korridor hinab in Bewegung setzten.

»Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr, es zu retten. Es ist da drinnen verbrannt.«

Sirius senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. Er wusste, dass ein Magiependel sehr selten und sehr teuer war. Vielleicht hätte Piler es noch retten können, wenn er nicht damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, ihn mit dem Zauber zu belegen und somit aus der Gefahrenzone zu manövrieren.

»Ähm… wo kamen diese Feuerdämonen eigentlich her?«, machte Sirius einen neuerlichen Versuch, auf etwas anderes zu sprechen zu kommen.

»Beschwörungen sind nie ganz ungefährlich. Es muss etwas schief gegangen sein, als sie Salazar heraufbeschwören wollten. Normalerweise kann man Feuerdämonen nicht einfach so leicht erwecken.« Piler seufzte tief. »Ich nehme an, es hat damit zu tun, dass die Kerzen so nahe bei dir standen. Man konzentriert sich bei Beschwörungen normalerweise auf eines der vier Elemente oder auf eine Person. Wenn zwei Elemente – oder eben die Person und ein Element – durcheinander gebracht werden, dann kann man nie vorhersehen, was geschieht…«

»Wie habt ihr sie vernichtet?«, fragte Sirius neugierig weiter.

»Wir haben ein paar Wasserdämonen heraufbeschworen, die haben dann den Rest erledigt. Haben sich sozusagen gegenseitig vernichtet.«

Das erklärte auch ihre nasse Kleidung.

»Ich habe versucht, ihnen zu sagen, dass es so gut wie unmöglich ist! Salazar Slytherins Stimme _kann_ gar nicht mehr in dein Gedächtnis eindringen, da der Erbfluch nun einmal gebrochen ist!«, regte sich Piler nun auf. »Auch Dumbledore hat es für keine gute Idee gehalten, aber sie können ja nie auf ihn hören. Wenn du mich fragst, wollen sie sich lediglich vor dem Zaubereiministerium verantworten, alles Mögliche versucht zu haben…«

»Was wollten sie damit überhaupt erreichen?«, fragte Sirius abermals.

Piler schüttelte lediglich den Kopf und wiederholte: »Ich habe ihnen gleich gesagt, dass es aussichtslos ist. – Ich lass dich hier alleine, ich muss Dumbledore Bericht erstatten. Geh dich am besten duschen und etwas ausruhen. Wir sehen uns.« Damit beschleunigte der Auror seinen Schritt und lief den Korridor entlang davon.

* * *

Sirius' Erlebnis mit den Auroren hatte sich selbst für Hogwarts-Verhältnisse schnell herumgesprochen. Jedoch waren die Tatsachen etwas entstellt. Noch am selben Nachmittag schnappte Sirius in einem Gespräch zwischen zwei Drittklässlern auf, er habe gegen eine ganze Armee von den Titanen der Elemente kämpfen müssen und Anne fragte ihn beim Abendessen, ob es stimmte, dass Luke in Wirklichkeit für Voldemort arbeitete und Feuerimps in Hogwarts eingeschleust hätte, die sich nun in dunklen Nischen des Schlosses versteckten. Niemanden schien es dabei zu stören, wie die Titanen der Elemente nach Hogwarts hätten kommen sollen oder wie die Auroren Feuerimps hätten vernichten wollen, ohne selbst dabei Verluste einzustecken.

Ein Gutes hatte die ganze Aktion: Die Auroren ließen ihn fortab in Ruhe.

* * *

Mitte der Woche fanden sich Sirius und James erstmals in Pilers Büro für ihre erste ›Therapiestunde‹ ein.

»So, jetzt können wir uns endlich mal wieder außerhalb des Unterrichts in aller Ruhe unterhalten, was?«, begrüßte Piler sie lächelnd.

Sie unterhielten sich gerade über den Duellierwettbewerb, dessen nächste Runde allmählich näher rückte, als es klopfte und die Schreckschraube hereintrat. Piler setzte sich sofort gerade hin (er hatte lässig in seinem Stuhl gehangen, die Beine überschlagen und die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt) und wechselte zu seiner Lehrerstimme und -miene.

»Sie waren also an dem Abend, an dem Sie geglaubt haben, den Glöckner zu sehen, ohnehin sehr gestresst, wenn ich das noch einmal zusammenfassen darf, und… Oh, hallo Minerva. Was verschafft uns die Ehre?«

Die Verwandlungslehrerin blieb in der Tür stehen und ihr Blick wanderte von Piler zu den Jungen. Sirius setzte wie üblich in einer solchen Situation seinen unschuldigsten Blick auf, zu dem er fähig war.

»Ich wollte lediglich nachsehen, ob Sie mit den beiden Jungen zurechtkommen oder ob sie schon wieder etwas anstellen. – Wie geht es so voran?«

»Oh, ganz ausgezeichnet, danke der Nachfrage«, lächelte Piler die Schreckschraube an, die ihm daraufhin zunickte und das Klassenzimmer wieder verließ.

Sirius und James wandten sich zugleich mit fragenden Blicken Piler zu.

»Ich glaube, sie vermutet, dass ich diese ganze Therapiesache nicht ganz ernst nehme«, zuckte dieser die Schultern. »Weiß auch nicht, wie sie auf den Gedanken kommt.«

* * *

»Haben wir heute Strafarbeit?«, fragte Sirius, während er unbeteiligt seine Aufsatzfeder in seinen Fingern drehte, welche gerade ihren Dienst versagte, was sich als äußerst ärgerlich erwies, da es ein Samstagabend war und er für Montag eigentlich einen schwierigen Zaubertränkeaufsatz schreiben müsste.

»Nein – ich dachte, morgen«, antwortete James, der auch lieber Peter dabei zusah, wie er an seiner Arbeit verzweifelte, als selbst etwas zu machen.

Remus blickte von seinem eigenen Aufsatz auf und erklärte knapp: »Heute und morgen, Jungs.«

»Heute _und_ morgen?« James runzelte die Stirn.

»Ja, heute für die Sache mit Crabbe und Goyle und morgen für den Ungehorsam gegenüber des Schulleiters.«

Sirius seufzte. »Dass die uns aber auch für jeden Mist immer gleich mehrere Strafarbeiten reindrücken müssen! Das ist jetzt doch schon längst verjährt…«

Remus setzte schon wieder seinen ›aber-wir-haben-die-Regeln-gebrochen‹-Blick auf, erwiderte jedoch nichts, sondern beugte sich wieder über sein Pergament.

Auch Sirius setzte seine Feder erneut an, aber wie es schien, war diese noch immer nicht bereit, für ihn einen Aufsatz über Zaubertränke zu verfassen. »Sie kann unmöglich schon kaputt sein! Ich hab kaum drei Aufsätze damit geschrieben!«

»Fünf, um genau zu sein«, murmelte Remus, der eben etwas in einem Buch nachschlug.

Sirius warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und fragte sich flüchtig, ob Remus mitgezählt hatte, bei wie vielen Aufsätzen er gemogelt hatte.

Remus bemerkte den Blick und sah einmal mehr auf. »Sag ja nicht, du hast die Gebrauchsanweisung nicht gelesen?! – Sie können unmöglich Federn verkaufen, die dir dein Leben lang deine Aufsätze schreiben. Dann würden sie ja kein Geschäft mehr machen!«

»Du willst damit sagen, dass sie nur fünf Aufsätze schreibt und sich dann in eine ganz gewöhnliche _Schreibfeder_ verwandelt?!«, hakte Sirius ungläubig nach.

Remus nickte lediglich, woraufhin Sirius aus seinem Sessel auffuhr.

»Wo gehst du hin?«, wollte James sofort wissen.

»Hogsmeade. Ich brauch eine neue Aufsatzfeder und werde mich bei der Gelegenheit gleich mal ordentlich bei dieser Verkaufshexe beschweren!«

»Ich komm mit. Wenn ich etwas Geld mitnehme, dann kann ich mir endlich das Besenpflegeset zulegen. Piler wollte es mir nicht kaufen und die Ladenhexe meinte, wenn der verantwortliche Erwachsene nicht damit einverstanden ist, kann sie es mir nicht geben…«

»Kommt ihr auch mit?«, wollte Sirius an Remus und Peter gewandt wissen.

»Nein«, erwiderte Peter sofort. »Wir kommen schon so aus dem Berg der Strafarbeiten nicht mehr raus, wenn wir heute auch noch in Hogsmeade erwischt werden…«

»Seid rechtzeitig wieder da für die Strafarbeit!«, rief Remus ihnen noch hinterher, ehe sie aus dem Porträtloch kletterten.

Zu ihrem Verdruss hatten sowohl Schreiberlings Federladen als auch das Quidditchgeschäft schon zu, als sie ankamen.

»Wäre Pringle nicht vor unserem Spiegel rumgelungert, dann hätten wir es sicher noch rechtzeitig geschafft!«, regte Sirius sich auf.

»Hätten wir gleich an den Tarnumhang gedacht, hätten wir nicht noch einmal zurückgemusst«, knurrte James nicht minder verärgert.

Kurzerhand beschlossen sie, in den Drei Besen noch ein Butterbier trinken zu gehen, um den Frust etwas abzulassen.

Doch die Drei Besen waren leider schon von einigen Auroren bevölkert, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen an der Theke saßen.

Sirius und James wollten sich gerade wieder unauffällig hinausstehlen, da fiel Sirius' Name: »Black können wir nicht noch einmal ausfragen, dann geht uns Dumbledore an die Gurgel! Nach dem Desaster letztens…«

In dem Moment trat Madam Rosmerta aus der Hintertür und Sirius und James tauchten instinktiv unter den Tarnumhang ab, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Noch eine Strafarbeit konnten sie nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen!

Madam Rosmerta bediente die Auroren und kaum war sie wieder in der Hintertür verschwunden, meinte Owen: »Ich zweifle ohnehin daran, dass der Junge uns weiterhelfen könnte. Von dem, was wir mitbekommen haben, sieht es so aus, als ob dieser Fluch letztes Jahr eine reine Gründer-Angelegenheit gewesen wäre. Das hat nichts mit unserem Job hier zu tun.«

Sirius spürte, wie sich James neben ihm anspannte und auch er selbst fragte sich, was dieses Gespräch zu bedeuten haben konnte. ›Nichts mit ihrem Job‹ war wohl ein wenig übertrieben, schließlich hatte es sich um einen Fluch gehandelt!

»Hast du eine bessere Idee, wie wir an ihn herankommen sollen, Owen?! Wir haben bald das ganze Schloss durchsucht«, meldete sich Alec zu Wort. »Wenn wir ihn nicht bald gefunden haben, dann kriegen wir ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ministerium!«

»Wenigstens ist Ihr-wisst-schon-wer keinen Schritt weiter als wir«, zuckte Yvan die Schultern. »Wenn wir ihn nicht finden, warum sollte Ihr-wisst-schon-wer dann erfolgreicher sein? Immerhin ist er schon so lange unauffindbar.«

»Ihr-wisst-schon-wer hat sicherlich keine Ahnung, dass er sich in Hogwarts befindet, oder?«, hakte Owen nach.

»Kaum jemand weiß davon«, beruhigte Jefferson seinen Kollegen. »Nicht umsonst hält das Ministerium diese Tatsache streng geheim.«

»Wenn er überhaupt in Hogwarts ist«, seufzte Yvan auf. »Ich für meinen Teil beginne das zu bezweifeln.«

»Nur, weil er unauffindbar ist, heißt das nicht, dass er nicht irgendwo innerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts' vorhanden ist.« Alec hatte die Stimme gesenkt, doch Sirius, der zusammen mit James keine drei Meter von den Auroren entfernt stand, konnte dennoch jedes einzelne Wort verstehen.

»Fergus springt im Dreieck, wenn wir unseren nächsten Bericht abgeben und immer noch keine Spur von ihm haben.« Owen nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Feuerwhisky, ehe er fortfuhr: »Die Schüler fragen sich allmählich, warum wir das Schloss so lange auf _Flüche_ hin untersuchen. – Mich wundert es nicht, das Ministerium hat sich selten eine dämlichere Ausrede einfallen lassen!«

»Mir fällt kein Ort mehr ein, wo er sein könnte«, meinte Yvan nun resignierend. »Wir haben doch schon jeden einzelnen Stein entfernt und wieder eingefügt. Das ganze Schloss haben wir auseinander genommen von den Kerkern bis zum Astronomieturm…«

Jefferson schnaubte auf. »Hast du eine Ahnung, wie groß Hogwarts ist! Ich wette es gibt noch Hunderte von Geheimgängen, die noch nicht einmal jemand je zu Gesicht bekommen hat – ganz abgesehen von denen, die unter den Schülern bekannt sind, die vor uns aber geheim gehalten werden.«

Die Auroren starrten einige Augenblicke vor sich hin, nippten ab und zu an ihren Gläsern, doch Sirius war viel zu baff, um sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Anscheinend ging es James ebenso, denn sie blieben so stehen, bis Owen abermals das Wort ergriff.

»Lange können wir die Tarnung nicht mehr aufrechterhalten. Spätestens als wir das Quidditchfeld umgegraben haben, dachte ich, würde den Schülern bewusst werden, dass wir nicht nur nach Flüchen suchen können. Ganz zu schweigen von der Sache mit dem Verbotenen Wald. – Aber stellt euch mal vor, wenn wir tatsächlich die Zauberstäbe von allen Schülern und Lehrern einsammeln und dann unsere Magiedetektoren einsetzen – dann können selbst die nicht mehr an diese lächerliche Fluchsuche glauben.«

»Was die Schüler denken ist nicht meine Sorge«, erwiderte Jefferson brüsk. »Das Ministerium hat sich darum zu kümmern, was die Allgemeinheit glauben soll. Ich für meinen Teil hoffe lediglich, dass Fergus uns bald von dem Projekt hier abzieht. Draußen sterben immer mehr Menschen…«

»…Und wir müssen hier einen Zauberstab suchen, der wahrscheinlich unmöglich gefunden werden kann«, ergänzte Alec. »Merlin wird immerhin schon gewusst haben, wie er seinen Zauberstab schützt.«

»Ach ja und deswegen ist es Ihr-wisst-schon-wem auch gelungen, die eine Hälfte an sich zu reißen!«, entgegnete Jefferson mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.

»Ich bin da ganz Alecs Meinung«, meinte Owen. »Es hat keinen Sinn mehr, weiter nach Merlins anderer Zauberstabhälfte zu suchen. Fast ein halbes Jahr sitzen wir hier schon fest.«

»Hört, hört.« Yvan klopfte zustimmend auf den Tisch. »Ich bin sowieso der Ansicht, dass es für Ihr-wisst-schon-wen ebenso unmöglich ist, wie für uns. Somit ist die andere Hälfte sicher, wo immer sie auch ist. Abgesehen davon, dass Ihr-wisst-schon-wer es ohnehin nicht wagen würde, Hogwarts anzugreifen.«

»Ohne Erlaubnis von Fergus geht aber gar nichts«, schritt Jefferson ernst ein, worauf er sein Glas in einem letzten Zug leerte.

»Also wieder an die Arbeit und in eine neue Woche voller Stress mit Schülern und Lehrern«, seufzte Owen resignierend.

»Sieht so aus.« Auch Yvan leerte sein Glas und die Auroren legten ein paar Galleonen auf den Tresen, woraufhin sie sich alle erhoben.

_tbc..._


End file.
